Nada es más importante que la familia
by Dikana
Summary: Ninguna familia es perfecta, todos cometemos errores. Pero de todo se aprende y, donde hay amor, nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas. Colección de one-shots sobre el pasado y el presente de la familia Rivera, especialmente sus patriarcas, a ambos lados del puente de cempasúchil.
1. Tipi tipi tín

**Notas de autora** : Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana, existió una cosa llamada LiveJournal donde las viejas como yo hacíamos retos de escritura a base de tablas de prompts XD Ahora las cosas de fandom se mueven sobre todo en Tumblr, donde supongo que estos retos funcionarán más o menos de la misma manera, pero todavía tengo guardadas en la recámara algunas de mis tablas favoritas de LJ para cuando me apetece escribir algo y necesito un empujón. Una de ellas es **family15** , que, por razones obvias, le venía como anillo al dedo al fandom de _Coco_ ; así que es la que he decidido usar para escribir algunas cositas sobre esta maravillosa película.

Antes de inaugurar esta colección de one-shots, aclaraciones. Los relatos son independientes, aunque todos se desarrollan dentro del mismo canon y línea temporal y algunos de ellos se entrelazan de forma más explícita, casi como capítulos de una historia más grande (sobre todo los primeros, que son en los que establezco el escenario en el que me voy a mover). Sin embargo, también hay muchos saltos atrás y adelante, mezclando flashbacks con el presente post-película. Muchos de ellos girarán en torno a Héctor e Imelda, pero también aparecerán el resto de los Rivera, tanto vivos como muertos. Y, aunque cada one-shot está relacionado con un prompt, la música también jugará un papel importante aquí y cada historia irá unida a una canción que le dará título. A veces el peso de la canción será más bien anecdótico y primará el sentido del prompt, otras veces pesará más la canción hasta rozar el songfic; eso irá dependiendo.

Sobre la música, hay otra cosa importante que tengo que aclarar, pero lo dejo para las notas finales, echadles un ojo después.

Este primer one-shot es el más corto que he escrito por ahora (es casi más una introducción), pero en lo sucesivo intentaré mantenerme en torno a las diez mil palabras como mucho. Ya tengo ideas apuntadas para casi todos los prompts, así que espero poder terminar la tabla entera y mantener un ritmo de actualización estable, una vez a la semana. Sea como sea, espero que los disfrutéis y me acompañéis en el camino :)

Como dije en el fic anterior, yo soy española: intento mantener los modismos de México en los diálogos, pero si veis alguna incorrección lingüística, avisadme, por favor. Y si tenéis alguna sugerencia en algún momento sobre cómo se podría decir algo de forma más coloquial y natural, no dudéis en compartirla, porque me encantaría aprender más de ese tipo de cosas :D

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Prompt** : _"Families are like fudge: mostly sweet but with a few nuts" (Author Unknown)_

 **Word Count** : 3.988.

 **Summary** : Había cosas que Imelda se había esforzado mucho en ignorar durante años, y Héctor era la principal de ellas. Pero con Miguel regresando a salvo a la Tierra de los Vivos y el que fue su esposo a punto de sucumbir a la muerte final, ya no le quedaban más excusas tras las que esconderse para seguir engañándose a sí misma.

 _ **Tipi tipi tín**_

Cuando Miguel desapareció en un remolino de pétalos de cempasúchil, Imelda alzó la vista hacia su familia sin perder un segundo, sosteniendo aún la mano de Héctor entre las suyas, y exclamó:

—¡Vayan a buscar ayuda! Debemos llevarlo a un sitio decente.

—Imelda… —Héctor intentó replicar, pero una nueva sacudida lo calló.

—Si esto ha de acabar ahora, no permitiré que suceda así —atajó ella con firmeza—. Tirado en el piso, como un perro.

Él le dedicó una débil sonrisa, con los ojos apenas abiertos, pero en su gesto se reflejaron las palabras que no llegó a decir. _No sería la primera vez_. Imelda hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la imagen que le cruzó la mente y, frunciendo la boca, apretó su mano un poco más.

—No estuve contigo cuando dejaste la Tierra de los Vivos. Pero me aseguraré de estar ahora.

Los Rivera no tuvieron que ir muy lejos; varios tramoyistas del espectáculo de Ernesto estaban acercándose ya a ellos para socorrerlos y averiguar qué demonios había ocurrido. Se produjo un estallido de caos. Alguien estaba diciendo algo sobre los gorilas de seguridad, alguien estaba hablando desde el escenario para tranquilizar a los espectadores, alguien los apremió a volver abajo, alguien se ofreció a tomar en brazos a Héctor para sacarlo de allí. Y, en cuestión de segundos, todos corrían de vuelta a la zona de camerinos, entre gritos apremiantes y preguntas desconcertadas.

En total, no tardaron más de medio minuto, pero el trayecto se le hizo eterno. El brillo de la muerte final sacudía los huesos de Héctor de forma intermitente, aferrándose a él con insistencia, y ella estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se desvanecería ante sus ojos, convertido en polvo para siempre. Todo el alboroto que la rodeaba no era más que ruido blanco, ni sabía ni le importaba quién estaba hablando o si se dirigían a ella. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que se le estaban agarrotando las falanges, por la fuerza con la que cerraba los puños.

Ella misma abrió de un empellón la puerta del primer camerino que encontraron y urgió al desconocido a tender a Héctor en una especie de camastro o sofá o lo que fuese que había en un rincón. Imelda no estaba en condiciones de procesar lo que la rodeaba, fuesen muebles o personas. Simplemente apartó a todos y se quedó allí parada, junto a él, mirándolo con fijeza y, por primera vez, sin la menor idea de qué más hacer.

—Salgan —escupió entonces, con voz estrangulada.

El barullo se acalló.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Felipe.

—¡Márchense! —espetó Imelda por encima del hombro—. ¡Todos! ¡Salgan ya! ¡Quiero estar a solas con mi esposo, ¿es eso mucho pedir?!

La escena se congeló por un segundo, pero, en cuanto hizo amago de encararlos con gesto amenazante, retrocedieron de un salto. Los primeros en salir disparados fueron los empleados del teatro, e Imelda lo agradeció. Sabía que eran quienes más derecho tenían a exigir explicaciones y no plegarse ante las órdenes de una doña nadie, pero que lidiase otro con ellos. Ella estaba a punto de empezar a repartir golpes y no _podía_ perder más tiempo.

Su familia, sin embargo, regresó al pasillo con más reticencia. Victoria tuvo que tomar del brazo a Felipe y a Óscar y tirar de ellos hacia atrás con suavidad. Los ojos preocupados de sus hermanos saltaban de ella a Héctor, y captar ese gesto de simpatía en ellos estuvo a punto de desquebrajarla. Pero no fue hasta que la puerta se cerró por fin cuando Imelda dejó escapar el aire y se permitió hundirse de hombros, abandonando su pose. El silencio que los envolvió entonces resultó aún más atronador, vibrando con la furia de la urgencia y la adrenalina acumulada. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante y respirar hondo un par de veces para intentar recomponerse.

Al bajar la vista de nuevo hacia Héctor, se encontró con que él la estaba observando, curvando la boca en otra cansada sonrisa.

—Esposo, ¿eh?

—Cállate —gruñó ella, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado—. ¿Vas a hacerte el chistoso hasta el último segundo?

—Decías que te casaste conmigo por mis chistes…

Aquello la pilló tan desprevenida que no pudo evitar envararse y desviar rápidamente la mirada, con la quijada rígida. El propio Héctor pareció arrepentirse de haberlo dicho, porque su sonrisa se esfumó y la melancolía volvió a cubrir su rostro. Pero, cuando abrió la boca para añadir algo, otro estremecimiento lo sacudió y solo logró articular un quejido. Imelda apretó los dientes aún más y contuvo el aliento hasta que el espasmo remitió. Los fogonazos habían dado paso a largas descargas de luz que serpenteaban por su cuerpo durante segundos interminables. Era una agonía. Estaba empezando a sentir el dolor en sus propios huesos.

—¿Qué necesitas? —masculló, alisándole esos harapos que llevaba por chaqueta, más por ocupar las manos que porque de verdad fuese necesario—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—Si no lo… ¿le dirás a Coco que…?

—Sí. Sí, claro que sí, no te preocupes por eso ahora.

—Entonces ya es suficiente —suspiró Héctor, y la miró con ternura—. Esto es más de lo que esperaba. Gracias, Imelda.

Ella se quedó paralizada, incapaz de gestionar la oleada de pura furia y puro pánico que la carcomía hasta el tuétano. La impotencia era aterradora. La sensación de injusticia y de fracaso, también. Y la culpa. La culpa era lo peor de todo, como un cuchillo retorciéndose en las tripas. Llevaba un buen rato ahí, martilleándole las sienes, desde que Miguel había hablado de _asesinato_ , pero había sido fácil ignorarla mientras corrían de un lado a otro, en esa cruzada por enviar al niño de vuelta a casa a tiempo. Ahora que todo había terminado y solo quedaba sentarse a esperar lo inevitable…

Intentando obligarse a no temblar, cubrió con su mano una de las de Héctor y la estrechó con fuerza. Él le devolvió el apretón, volvió a suspirar más profundamente y, tras dirigirle una última mirada de cariño (¿de amor?), cerró los ojos y pareció prepararse para partir. Ese breve momento fue tan intenso, la mantuvo en una tensión tan dolorosa, que cuando los huesos de Héctor brillaron de nuevo, Imelda brincó por el sobresalto. Parpadeó varias veces, luchando por recordarse que cada segundo que él aguantaba entero era un segundo más que tenían. Desperdiciarlos con más silencios era una estupidez.

—Maldita sea, Héctor, ¡no te vayas a desmayar! —gimió entre dientes, y descargó el puño libre contra el borde del camastro, haciendo que él reaccionara por el susto—. ¿Décadas cruzándote conmigo en este lugar, intentando acercarte, y ahora te callas y ya? ¿No tienes nada que decir? Cuéntame al menos qué sucedió, antes de que… —No fue capaz de terminar—. ¿Qué… qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

Estaba siendo injusta, lo sabía. A fin de cuentas, era ella la que nunca antes le había permitido hablar ni explicarse. Quizá hubiese perdido el derecho de exigirle nada ahora, justo al final. Y Héctor estaba agotado; podía verlo en sus ojos entrecerrados y en su respiración jadeante. Pero la idea de perderse el uno al otro definitivamente sin aclarar las cosas era demasiado insoportable. Y tal vez él lo comprendiera, porque hizo un visible esfuerzo por reunir la energía que le quedaba.

—No valía la pena —susurró muy despacio—. Tú tenías razón, Imelda. Ernesto quería seguir adelante con la gira y con sus planes. Quería cumplir su sueño. Pero a mí no me valía la pena. Yo solo quería regresar a casa, con Coco y contigo… —Desvió la vista hacia el techo al tiempo que componía una mueca—. Ernesto no me lo permitió. Necesitaba mis canciones para triunfar.

Por un momento, la furia se impuso e Imelda deseó poder pulverizar a aquel malnacido a zapatazos hasta desintegrarlo por completo. Pero, al segundo siguiente, el miedo la golpeó con fuerza redoblada, dejándola sin aliento.

—¿Y… durante todo este tiempo, tú trataste de…?

—No —la interrumpió Héctor, apretando su mano—. Descubrí la verdad esta noche, con Miguel. No habría podido decírtelo antes, no lo sabía. Durante estos años… solo quise decirte que fui un idiota al marcharme. Me arrepentí en cuestión de meses. No dejaba de pensar en casa. Y que lo último que vi antes de morir fue el tren que estaba a punto de tomar para volver a Santa Cecilia.

Ella lo contempló en silencio, dejando que sus palabras calaran de una vez por todas.

La herida que él había abierto al marcharse era demasiado vieja y demasiado profunda. Quizá nunca terminara de curarse del todo, porque había muchos factores implicados, pero no podía seguir ignorando que ella misma la había empeorado por pura terquedad. Héctor se había ido, sí, pero se arrepintió. Nunca las olvidó ni abandonó. Cometió un error, pero iba a volver. _Quería_ volver. Podrían haber arreglado en muerte lo que no pudieron arreglar en vida, si ella no hubiese pasado décadas negándose a escuchar. Esa certeza pesaba en su pecho como una losa y sabía que iría a peor conforme tomara plena conciencia de las dimensiones de sus actos. Pero ya habría tiempo después para los remordimientos. Ya no quedaba espacio para las excusas ni las justificaciones. Si ese era el último momento que iban a tener para toda la eternidad, quería que al menos fuese un momento de paz.

Y, sin más discusiones, asintió, creyéndolo y perdonándolo.

La mirada de Héctor recuperó algo de su brillo ante su gesto conciliador y agrandó un poco los ojos, esperanzado. Gruñó cuando sus huesos traquetearon con otra sacudida de luz; pero quizá esta vez fue más suave o quizá la ilusión de poderse comunicar con ella por fin le dio fuerzas, porque buscó de nuevo sus ojos en cuanto recobró el aliento e incluso esbozó una sonrisa.

—Fue… fue hermoso volver a oírte cantar… esta noche.

Imelda sintió que la tristeza la asfixiaba, pero se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo poco a poco a su vez. Con una caricia, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—También fue hermoso volver a oírte tocar.

La sonrisa de Héctor se ensanchó.

—¿Recuerdas cómo bailaba Coco en el patio cuando ensayábamos? Apenas si sabía andar y ya intentaba seguir tus pasos…

Lo recordaba, claro que sí. De hecho, la imagen seguía tan fresca en su memoria que estuvo a punto de hacerla reír. Pero la risa chocó con un sollozo en su pecho y el frío volvió a paralizarla. Héctor, todavía atento a su expresión, dejó que su sonrisa se marchitara una vez más.

—Imelda, ¿aún… conservas algún recuerdo bueno de mí? ¿De… _nosotros_?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el picor en los ojos se le hizo insoportable. Los muertos no podían llorar. Las lágrimas no existían en aquel mundo. Pero por Dios que eso no hacía su presión menos real. Por Dios que deseaba llorar como no había llorado en cien años.

—No seas idiota —susurró al fin, rindiéndose—. Los conservo todos.

Por la cara que puso Héctor, dio la impresión de que él también estaba al borde del llanto. Su voz sonó tan débil que apenas la oyó.

—¿Me… dirías alguno antes de…?

Las palabras se le agolparon en la boca. Al bajar la guardia y dirigir la vista hacia ese rincón oscuro de su memoria que siempre trataba de ignorar, el torrente de recuerdos le explotó en la cara como una piñata. La manía que había tenido Héctor de sujetarse un carboncillo en la oreja, listo para apuntar en cualquier momento la melodía que le cruzara la mente, y cómo manchaba de oscuro todo lo que tocaba después. Las siestas en el banco del patio que quedaba a la sombra, con Coco tumbada sobre su pecho. Improvisando con la guitarra en los ratos libres, sentado descalzo a los pies de la colada recién tendida. Los bailes a ritmo loco, entre carcajadas. Lo estúpidamente contagiosa que era su sonrisa y la facilidad que parecía tener para hacer feliz a todo el mundo.

Había mucho, demasiado, que habría podido decirle. Pero, cuando abrió la boca para contestar, no le salió una anécdota, sino una canción.

— _Ladrón de amores me llaman, por robarme tu cariño_ …

Héctor inspiró con tanta brusquedad que se atragantó, abriendo mucho los ojos. La mano que aún mantenía entrelazada con la de Imelda se contrajo en un espasmo; pero guardó silencio, limitándose a mirarla de una forma que ella ya casi había olvidado. Y que hizo que le temblara la voz.

— _Con él me robé tus besos y un rizo de tus cabellos… pero me he enredado en ellos y no me puedo escapar_ …

El gesto de Héctor se ablandó aún más e Imelda supo que estaba recordando, al igual que ella. Cómo se la había cantado cuando empezó a rondarla. Cómo se la cantó ella a él cuando aceptó el cortejo. Cómo se la habían cantado al oído el uno al otro en su noche de bodas, entre beso y beso, entre risa y risa. Cómo él se la cantaba a Coco cuando ella aún la llevaba en el vientre. La melodía siempre alegre, la eterna broma de dos críos enamorados, que ahora sonaba extraña y rota, como un lamento.

Cerró los ojos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

— _Con mi guitarra en la mano, y en ella un ramo de flores… por la mañana temprano voy cantando mis amores… Y en mi cantar voy diciendo que nunca te he de olvidar… Que, aunque la vida me cueste, de cantar no he de dejar…_

La voz se le quebró, abrumada, y no pudo seguir.

Siempre repetía, ante sí misma y ante el mundo, que el quedarse sola la había obligado a cargar con todo el peso de sacar a la familia adelante. Pero no era solo eso. No era solo la responsabilidad. No era solo que Coco hubiese perdido un padre. Era que ella también había perdido un esposo. La confianza, el apoyo, su olor y su calor en la cama, despertarse a su lado, las sonrisas lánguidas, poder enredarle los dedos en el pelo o sentir los de él enredándose en el suyo, recostarse en su espalda y besarle la nuca, que él la abrazara desde atrás y le besara el cuello… toda la intimidad, el amor, los planes arrancados de cuajo en plena juventud, secándola por dentro. Su "traición" estuvo a punto de hacerla enloquecer, la furia fue lo único que la ayudó a mantener la cordura, ¿pero ahora que sabía la verdad? ¿Que no había sido su culpa, que habían perdido toda la vida que podrían haber tenido a causa de _otro_? Ver crecer a su hija y a sus nietos y envejecer juntos y morir juntos.

Incluso la oportunidad de estar juntos allí, después de la muerte.

Imelda se desplomó sentada en el suelo y hundió el rostro en la mano libre, temblando no sabía bien si de pena o de rabia o ambas a la vez. Maldijo a Ernesto de la Cruz con toda su alma, y también se maldijo a sí misma. Porque quien había extirpado la memoria y la imagen de Héctor de la familia Rivera había sido ella. Algo que ya nunca podría enmendar.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que permaneció así, enredada en aquella espiral de pensamientos funestos. Hasta que de repente cayó en la cuenta de que hacía un rato largo que no veía ninguna luz dorada ni sentía los tirones de la muerte final reclamando los huesos de Héctor. Asustada, apretó su mano; pero los dedos de su marido seguían entre los suyos, sólidos y tangibles. Contuvo el aliento y alzó la vista.

—¿Héctor?

Él aún estaba consciente, echado ahí, clavando en ella una mirada triste. Pero, al ver su cara, también pareció tomar conciencia de la situación. Levantó su propia mano libre ante su rostro y la observó fijamente, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada. Y nada pasó.

—Lo logró —jadeó Héctor, incrédulo—. El chamaco lo logró. —Giró el rostro hacia ella, que estaba igual de estupefacta, y sus ojos brillaron—. Imelda… ¡Imelda!

Se incorporó de un salto, como impulsado por un resorte, con tanta brusquedad que ella soltó un chillido y cayó hacia atrás. Héctor se lanzó a ayudarla, casi estrellándose de bruces contra el suelo al escurrirse del camastro. Aún estaba muy torpe y débil, pero también lo bastante emocionado como para envolverla en sus brazos y levantarse dando traspiés. Incluso giró con ella, al igual que cuando se habían reunido tras el escenario, mientras profería uno de esos ensordecedores gritos de mariachi que lo dejó sin respiración.

—¡Lo logró! ¡Miguel logró hacer recordar a Coco! ¡Aún no me olvida, todavía tenemos tiempo!

La puerta del camerino se abrió de golpe y el vano se llenó de rostros alarmados. Sobresaltado, Héctor hizo ademán de apartarse de ella en el acto. Pero no pudo. Imelda le había devuelto el abrazo y, al notarlo retroceder, lo estrechó aún más en un acto reflejo, reteniéndolo.

—¡Escuchamos gritos! —exclamó Rosita—. ¿Qué suce…?

—¡DIJE QUE NOS DEJARAN SOLOS!

El bramido de Imelda pareció arrastrar con su potencia a Rosita, que trastabilló hacia atrás, chocándose con Julio. Hubo un nervioso traqueteo de huesos y la puerta se volvió a cerrar. De nuevo a solas, Imelda dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes y se apoyó contra Héctor, hundiendo la cara en su hombro sin más. Él tardó un par de segundos en relajarse también y rodearla de nuevo, esta vez con más precaución y timidez, y dejándole más espacio. Pero el gesto y la cercanía ya eran suficientes. Podía sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos, y ella misma temblaba con un alivio tan intenso que las rodillas apenas la sostenían.

 _Tiempo_. Todavía tenían tiempo. Todavía.

Ay, Miguel… Gracias, una y mil veces.

No podía más. Demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Demasiadas emociones. La presión de las lágrimas que no podía verter era cada vez más fuerte y apremiante. Intentó rebajar la tensión con un suspiro, pero le salió algo mucho más cercano a un sollozo. Y se vino abajo, mientras sus manos se crispaban, aferrándose a la raída chaqueta azul.

Las palabras se le escaparon a borbotones.

—Pensé que seguías con él. Oí que Ernesto se estaba haciendo un nombre y que cada vez era más famoso, y pensé que seguías con él, escribiendo sus canciones. Tenía tu guitarra, pensé que tú… Pensé… pensé que, si te hubiese pasado algo, Ernesto nos habría avisado. Jamás imaginé que ese… ese…

—Ernesto era nuestro amigo, es lógico que pensaras así. No eras adivina.

—Nunca volvió a Santa Cecilia y yo no sabía a dónde escribir ni cómo…

—No creo que él te hubiese contestado aunque lo hubieras hecho.

—No debí dudar de ti ni rendirme tan rápido, tú no…

—Está bien, Imelda.

—¡No está bien! Todo lo que pasó fue…

—Está bien.

La suavidad de su voz le arrancó otro sollozo, y otro, y otro más, y se agarró a su chaqueta aún más fuerte.

—No estabas, y la rabia no se iba. Dolía tanto que no podía respirar.

Y porque Héctor sabía bien a qué se refería, porque él la había conocido mejor que nadie, porque desde que eran pequeños él había sido el contrapunto que equilibraba el carácter explosivo de Imelda, le acarició la espalda y la envolvió por los hombros como había hecho siempre, susurrándole:

—Ya pasó, mi amor.

Seguramente se le escapó sin querer, dejándose llevar por la familiaridad del momento, porque enseguida volvió a tensarse. Pero Imelda no protestó. Al contrario, sus palabras la desarmaron y se rio en un débil jadeo, preguntándose si el "ya pasó" se refería a los acontecimientos de aquella noche o a los últimos cien años. Bien valía para ambos.

Permanecieron un rato largo así, sosteniéndose el uno al otro en silencio, mientras sus respiraciones se aquietaban y la explosión de ansiedad remitía. Imelda odiaba los ataques de debilidad, pero aquel resultó liberador. Su presencia era como un bálsamo, uno que llevaba necesitando desde hacía mucho tiempo, y no volver a moverse durante el próximo siglo de repente le parecía una idea fantástica. Estirándose, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y apretó el abrazo aún más.

—Lo lamento, Héctor. Lamento lo que hice…

—Dije que no fue tu culpa, y lo dije en serio —replicó él quedamente, abrazándola más fuerte también—. Nada de eso importa ya, Imelda.

—Claro que sí. Todo lo que te perdiste por mi…

—Me lo puedes contar ahora. Cuéntamelo, ¿sí? Háblame de nuestra familia. Si… si quieres.

Imelda se incorporó un poco, separándose de él lo justo para quedar de nuevo cara a cara y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Quiero. —Respiró hondo, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar del todo la compostura, y repitió con más firmeza—: Quiero.

La expresión de Héctor fue todo un poema. El mismo tipo de incrédula felicidad que había visto en su rostro miles de veces, cuando eran unos chiquillos, cada vez que él recibía cualquier gesto de afecto. Los recuerdos la hicieron sonreír, contenta de que echar la vista atrás no trajera consigo dolor y amargura. Y, colocándole una mano en la nuca, lo atrajo hasta unir su frente a la de él.

Héctor exhaló muy despacio y pareció derretirse entre sus brazos. Irradiaba paz. Intentó reír por lo bajo y la voz le salió entrecortada por la emoción.

—Es… ¿es solo cosa mía o esto es más cómodo ahora que cuando estábamos vivos? —bromeó débilmente.

La sonrisa de Imelda se acentuó.

—Eso es porque ya no está tu nariz en medio estorbando.

—Ya, bueno, sé que siempre te gustó mi nariz. Recuerdo más de un mordisquito cuando estábamos…

—Cállate, ridículo.

Lo frenó con una palmada en la cara, lo bastante suave como para que su cabeza no se moviera del sitio y lo bastante fuerte como para que el chasquido restallara en todo el camerino. Pero no le borró la sonrisa de la boca ni impidió que él volviera a suspirar, feliz. Tan feliz, que Imelda sintió que la emoción la ahogaba a ella también. Apretando los labios, deslizó los dedos por su pómulo y rozó el puente de su nariz. Héctor cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a la caricia, y tarareó suavemente la melodía del estribillo que Imelda no había llegado a cantar antes, devolviéndole su tono original. _Este es el sonido de un fuerte latido de mi corazón_ … Como una respuesta, un código. Y ella no pudo reprimir otra sonrisa.

—No es exactamente la misma nariz —añadió, en voz queda—, pero Coco la heredó, ¿sabes? Y su hija Elena también. Y Enrique, el papá de Miguel. Enrique es quizá el que más se parece a ti de todos los chicos. Creo que Miguel también heredará esa nariz cuando sea un poco más grande. Ya es tu viva imagen; tiene tus ojos, y tu sonrisa, y ese lunar en la boca, y el tonto hoyuelo que tenías tú. —Pasó los dedos por donde la carne había dado forma a su mejilla izquierda en vida, deteniéndose a delinear los dibujos grabados en el hueso—. Nunca dejaste del todo a los Rivera, incluso aunque no estabas.

A Héctor le tembló la barbilla y se quedó mirándola con ojos húmedos, hasta que Imelda volvió a atraerlo y le besó la frente. Fue entonces cuando el poco reparo que aún le quedaba a él terminó de esfumarse y se derrumbó contra ella, enterrando la cara en su cuello y estrechándola hasta que a los dos les crujieron las costillas. Mientras Imelda lo rodeaba a su vez por los hombros, devolviéndole el abrazo, Héctor le murmuró algo contra la clavícula. No llegó a entender las palabras, pero sí entendió el sentimiento. Y, cerrando los ojos, suspiró profundamente y le acarició la nuca.

—Vámonos a casa… _mi amor_.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : Hay muchísima gente en el fandom con el headcanon de que, después del Día de Muertos, estos dos se volvieron a separar y les costó muchísimo terminar de reconciliarse, porque nadie perdona cien años en una noche. Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que les costaría varios meses (bastantes meses) volver a ser una pareja funcional, porque hay mucho que curar, pero ¿irse cada uno por su lado después de lo ocurrido en el Amanecer Espectacular? Ni hablar. Por mucho que Imelda se resista al principio, todo lo que sucede a lo largo de la noche y sobre todo a partir de su reunión con Héctor es básicamente una terapia de choque para ella. Descubrir que él fue asesinado, tener que enfrentar a Ernesto y luchar _por salvar a su marido_ , verlo al borde de la muerte final… Son experiencias demasiado intensas y, por muy orgullosa que sea, no creo que su terquedad sobrepasara este límite. No hay más que ver la cara que pone la primera vez que él se derrumba a sus pies, después de lo del cenote; lo de no querer saber nada de tu esposo está muy bien en teoría, hasta que te lo encuentras a punto de palmar para siempre jamás. No me la imagino en absoluto largando a Héctor otra vez en cuanto se recupere, porque está más claro que el agua que lo sigue amando con locura (aunque el proceso real de reconciliación sí sería más largo y es algo que trato en los one-shots siguientes; aquí todavía están los dos en su burbuja de adrenalina).

También tengo un headcanon bastante específico de por qué Héctor acepta su responsabilidad y disculpa las decisiones de Imelda de forma tan rotunda, pero eso es algo que exploro en otro de los relatos, así que no me extenderé hablando de ello ahora. Solo diré que fue uno de los detalles que más me gustó de la película, que me parece que dice muchísimo sobre el tipo de persona que es Héctor y que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con la gente que cree que él también debería guardarle rencor a Imelda. De hecho, que no se lo guarde es algo importantísimo: un signo de la madurez metal, la empatía y el sentido de la responsabilidad que tiene el personaje.

Sobre la música: una de las cosas que más le voy a agradecer a _Coco_ es haberme dado la oportunidad de descubrir que existe María Grever. Ella no tiene nada que ver con la película, pero, cuando empecé a escribir estos fics, quise documentarme más sobre la música popular mexicana (corridos, rancheras y boleros son géneros que me encanta escuchar, pero de los que sé muy poco a nivel teórico) y me terminé topando con su nombre. Resultó que varias de sus canciones más famosas ya las conocía, obviamente, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que las había escrito y compuesto ella. María Grever fue una gran compositora mexicana, la primera en trascender a nivel internacional, si no me equivoco, y su figura es tan importante que me dolió personalmente no haber escuchado nunca su nombre. Así que decidí homenajearla a ella en estas historias, aunque es una absoluta licencia cronológica: Grever nació en 1885 y tenía la edad suficiente para estar componiendo ya cuando estos personajes eran pequeños/jóvenes, pero por lo que sé empezó a hacerse famosa en la segunda mitad de los años 20 y durante las décadas de los 30 y 40, de modo que ya pillaría a Héctor muerto.

Soy una obsesa del rigor histórico y no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, pero por una vez vamos a fingir que las canciones de esta dama ya estaban circulando por el mundo en los años 10 y pudieron formar parte de la historia personal de Héctor e Imelda… porque además es que encajan con ellos dos de forma tan perfecta que da miedo. La de este one-shot es _Tipi tipi tín_ , una cancioncilla ligera y juguetona que no pega en absoluto con el tono de este momento, pero sí con la idea que tengo de cómo fue la relación de estos dos cuando eran novios y recién casados. Me gustaba ese contraste entre alegría pasada y tristeza actual. Y sí, en realidad estoy segura de que la gran mayoría de las canciones de Héctor e Imelda a lo largo de su relación las escribió él mismo, pero yo soy una patata absoluta para inventar canciones y prefiero utilizar algunas que ya existan.

Si tenéis alguna recomendación de auténticas canciones populares anteriores a 1900 o sabéis de algún sitio que pueda consultar para aprender más de la música de mariachi, por favor, hacédmelo saber, porque me interesa mucho.

¡Y creo que eso es todo por ahora! Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por leer este primer one-shot :D Es lo primero que escribí después de un larguísimo bloqueo y, aunque lo he retocado mil veces, sigo sin estar 100% satisfecha con él, pero espero que lo hayáis disfrutado de todas formas :)

¡Qué paséis buena semana y hasta el domingo que viene!


	2. Cuando vuelva a tu lado

**Prompt** : _Illness  
_ **Word Count** : 10.075  
 **Summary** : Después de semejante celebración del Día de Muertos, los Rivera estaban más que deseosos de volver a casa y darse un respiro. Pero aquella noche había dado un giro radical a sus vidas en muchos aspectos, desde el escándalo de Ernesto hasta el reencuentro con Héctor. Y, a veces, no es tan sencillo recuperar el equilibrio tras un quiebro así.

* * *

 _ **Cuando vuelva a tu lado**_

Ese "vámonos a casa" en boca de Imelda sí que sonó como una bendición. Ponía punto y final a un viaje que había durado demasiado tiempo, casi cien años de vagabundeos e inestabilidad constante, sin saber si al día siguiente desaparecería o conseguiría aguantar un poco más. El alivio que trajo consigo la perspectiva de poder descansar al fin estuvo a punto de volver a desmayarlo y lo dejó aún más consciente del agotamiento que sentía. Un agotamiento que se le adhería a los huesos y que apenas le permitía mantenerse en pie, a pesar de que el peligro de la muerte final hubiese pasado.

Imelda debió percibirlo, porque siguió sosteniéndolo cuando cruzaron el camerino para ir a reunirse con el resto. Los Rivera estaban apiñados en el pasillo, discutiendo en susurros, entre ellos y con los empleados del teatro, pero alzaron la vista de golpe en cuanto aparecieron en el umbral.

—Héctor… —Felipe y Óscar fueron los primeros en incorporarse y acercarse, con gestos preocupados.

Les bastó intercambiar una mirada con su hermana y otra entre ellos, para finalmente sonreír con alivio a su cuñado, abrir los brazos y atraparlo en un abrazo a tres. Héctor jadeó, pillado por sorpresa, pero se apresuró a estrecharlos también, conmovido. Aunque el torbellino de emociones lo estaba mareando, podía sentir al mismo tiempo cómo el suelo se asentaba bajo sus pies y los lazos que lo ataban a la realidad se multiplicaban. Los gemelos habían estado ahí en vida, eran los únicos de la familia aparte de Imelda que lo conocían, y el buen puñado de recuerdos que compartía con ellos le daba seguridad. Era como una confirmación de que una vez perteneció al mundo de los vivos y formó parte de _algo_. Algo que aún no había desaparecido por completo.

Al separarse de sus cuñados, palmeándose la espalda unos a otros con afecto, Héctor tuvo que dedicarle una sonrisa de disculpa a Imelda, que los miraba con la boca abierta ante tanta efusividad. Pero no tenía voz para dar explicaciones. Enseguida centró su atención en los demás, aquellos que no había podido conocer al otro lado y que tampoco lo conocían a él. Julio, el _esposo_ de Coco. Rosita, la _cuñada_ de Coco. Victoria, la _hija_ de Coco. Todos ellos fragmentos de la vida de su hija y vías de acceso a todo lo que se había perdido. La debilidad lo sobrecogió por un instante, pero vio alivio en los ojos de Julio, ilusión en los de Rosita y curiosidad en los de Victoria. No había rechazo, no había puertas cerradas, podía acercarse y…

El entusiasmo se enfrió de un plumazo al ver que, junto a Victoria, había un par de figuras uniformadas de azul. Conocía bien esos uniformes, incluso conocía esas caras (ay, ¿no fue la inspectora Solís la que lo sacó arrastras del puente el año pasado?), así que no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás en un acto reflejo. No llegó muy lejos, porque Imelda había vuelto a rodearlo con un brazo, ahora en gesto protector.

—Agentes —saludó ella con tono glacial, alzando la barbilla.

Victoria, que parecía ser la que había estado hablando con ellos, se hizo a un lado y dejó que su abuela tomara las riendas de la situación.

—Señora Rivera. —El subinspector Hurtado se tocó la visera de la gorra en un gesto de respeto, pero después volvió los ojos hacia él—. Héctor. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pregunta lo dejó tan estupefacto que habría podido tragarse la lengua. De haber tenido.

—¡Sí! —chilló, irguiéndose, e intercambió una rápida mirada con Imelda antes de esbozar su sonrisa patentada para lidiar con la autoridad—. S-sí, estoy… estoy entero. De momento. ¿Es que… ehhh… eso también es ilegal?

La inspectora Solís intentó disimular una sonrisita, pero no lo consiguió.

—No, Héctor —replicó, con el tono más cordial, casi compasivo, que le había oído jamás—. Pero, si ya no estás en peligro y te encuentras en condiciones, vamos a necesitar que nos acompañes a la Central. Aunque tu familia… —lanzó un vistazo a los Rivera— nos explicó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido aquí esta noche, es mejor que seas tú mismo quien venga a declarar.

—¿Declarar? —Héctor se hundió un poco más contra el brazo de Imelda—. Pero yo no…

—Declarar contra Ernesto de la Cruz.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió por el pasillo. Héctor sintió que la mano de Imelda se crispaba a su espalda, agarrándose a su chaqueta. Más allá de los agentes, podía ver cómo crecía el número de tramoyistas, técnicos y artistas en general que se iban congregando en los extremos del pasillo, atentos a la escena con ojos desorbitados. Y la cálida burbuja de felicidad y paz que lo había aislado en el camerino, abrazado a su mujer, se desvaneció y lo escupió de nuevo al mundo real. Era demasiado pedir que le dejaran disfrutar del momento, ¿no? El agotamiento se le disparó como una fiebre repentina, sumiéndolo en una sensación muy similar a las ganas de vomitar.

— _¿Ahora?_ —gimió—. ¿No puede esperar hasta… mañana? ¿O hasta el próximo mes?

O hasta nunca. Las ganas que tenía de pensar en Ernesto en esos momentos ascendían a cero. Si de él dependiera, correría un velo sobre su mera existencia y la borraría de su vida y de su muerte para toda la eternidad.

Ellos le devolvieron una mirada mortalmente seria.

—No es lo más recomendable.

—Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor —añadió Hurtado.

Héctor bajó la vista hacia Imelda con desamparo, pero el gesto que lucía ella no era del todo tranquilizador. Tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que le sorprendió que la conservara en su sitio, y los ojos le brillaban con una furia que delataba lo mucho que le estaba costando guardar la compostura.

—De acuerdo —empezó ella, y se volvió hacia su familia—. Váyanse a casa. Preparen sitio para él. —Señaló a Héctor con un gesto—. Nosotros volveremos en cuanto terminemos con este asunto. —Y, encarando de nuevo a los agentes, concluyó—: Vámonos. Pero espero que nos saquen de aquí con discreción. No quiero que nuestras caras acaben en todos los televisores, ya tuvimos suficientes problemas.

Solís y Hurtado asintieron y comenzaron a dispersar a todo el mundo y a repartir órdenes entre sus subordinados, mientras los Rivera se despedían. Cada vez había más policías allí, cada vez se afilaba más el ambiente, y Héctor comprendió que el verdadero espectáculo solo estaba a punto de empezar. Ignorar las consecuencias de lo que estaba sucediendo era muy fácil mientras estaban en plena carrera por salvar la vida de Miguel, pero aquella noche iba a suponer un antes y un después en la Tierra de los Muertos. No iban a tardar mucho en comprobarlo, el terremoto ya se sentía llegar. Y lo único que él deseaba era desaparecer de la vista cuanto antes.

—¿Seguro que quieres…?

—¿… ir contigo? —Imelda lo interrumpió en mitad de la frase, cuando él se inclinó para hablarle al oído, mientras seguían a los agentes fuera del recinto por los pasillos de servicio—. No seas ridículo. Apenas te tienes parado, alguien te tendrá que sostener.

Sonó indiferente, casi resignada. Las circunstancias parecían haberla empujado a recuperar su actitud habitual, dejando atrás la vulnerabilidad que se había permitido ante él hacía apenas unos minutos. Pero estrechó con más fuerza la mano que entrelazaba con la suya. De hecho, mantuvo el agarre durante todo el camino hasta la Central, aferrándose a él obstinadamente, y Héctor se lo agradeció en silencio.

* * *

Había albergado la esperanza de que declarar contra Ernesto no fuese tan malo como parecía, pero se equivocó. Fue incluso peor.

Las pantallas gigantes del Amanecer Espectacular habían mostrado al mundo la imagen de Ernesto intentando asesinar a un niño vivo; pero, más allá de sus acciones inmediatas, flotaba también la sombra de sus acciones pasadas: el robo de canciones, la fama construida sobre una mentira y el asesinato, esta vez consumado, de su mejor amigo. Ernesto de la Cruz, el músico mexicano más renombrado del siglo XX, la mayor celebridad del país para vivos y muertos, era un fraude. O eso era lo que había gritado a cámara un niño de doce años, ante millones de espectadores, antes de ser arrojado al vacío por el héroe nacional.

Terremoto era poco. Lo que se avecinaba era un cataclismo.

Héctor comprendía que las autoridades quisieran unir todas las piezas del puzle y averiguar la verdad, para intentar poner orden al caos que se había desatado en el espectáculo del Día de Muertos. No envidiaba en absoluto a quienes tuvieran que dedicarse ahora a gestionar aquella situación y ofrecerle una explicación a la gente. Pero ojalá él no hubiese tenido que ser una de esas piezas.

El interrogatorio se alargó durante horas, encerrados a cal y canto en el despacho de Solís, con ella, Hurtado, el empleado del Departamento de Reuniones Familiares que había atendido a los Rivera y un par de oficiales de aduanas, todos bajo voto de estricta confidencialidad. Primero tuvieron que explicar con pelos y señales de dónde había salido Miguel, cómo, por qué y en qué había consistido su estancia en la Tierra de los Muertos. Héctor rellenó las partes del relato que Imelda no conocía, y viceversa. No, el niño no sabía la verdad. Sí, pensaba que Ernesto era su auténtico tatarabuelo (Imelda gruñó asqueada al enterarse). Sí, tenía una vieja foto en la que aparecía la famosa guitarra. No, el hombre de la foto no tenía rostro, estaba recortado. Hubo un momento muy tenso e incómodo en el que Imelda se vio obligada a detallar cuál había sido la situación familiar de los Rivera desde que él desapareció, confirmando que esa foto la había roto ella misma mucho tiempo atrás, y Héctor recibió varias miradas de lástima por parte de los funcionarios. No hacía falta ser muy listo para comprender que sus innumerables intentos por cruzar el puente debían estar pasándoles a todos por la cabeza.

Pero, una vez aclarado el papel de Miguel, la cosa se enturbió aún más, porque llegó el turno de hablar de _él_. De su trabajo, sus canciones, la gira. Su relación con Ernesto era una leyenda urbana que los empleados más veteranos de la Central conocían bien pero jamás se habían tomado en serio. Y ahí estaban ahora, presionando por detalles, apuntando cada palabra, prestándole toda su atención. Solo que Héctor ya no tenía ganas de hablar. Contarlo de nuevo significaba _rememorarlo_ , y lo último que le apetecía en ese instante era volver a repasar todo aquello, en frío, con plena conciencia de los hechos, sin la urgencia de la cuenta atrás para sostenerlo.

Se sentía tan enfermo que las palabras se le atascaban, y en parte volvió a agradecer que Imelda estuviese allí, porque ella recordaba muchas otras cosas que él había olvidado. Los diecisiete meses y medio (sí, los tenía contados) que había pasado Ernesto insistiendo a su marido con el tema de la gira. Cómo había empezado a apalabrar actuaciones en los pueblos de alrededor de Santa Cecilia sin consultar a Héctor, para ir sacándolo de su casa poco a poco. Lo pesado e intrusivo que había llegado a ser con sus promesas y sus cuentos, provocando cada vez más peleas entre el joven matrimonio. Lo ansioso que estaba por llevarse a su amigo a todas partes y mantenerlo centrado en la música a toda costa. Sus constantes comentarios sobre lo pequeña que era Santa Cecilia, lo monótona que era la vida allí, todas las maravillas que esperaban fuera, tantas cosas por descubrir, tanta _inspiración_.

Claro que la utilidad de esos detalles no los hacía más agradables de escuchar. Conforme Imelda hablaba, implacable, erguida como una estatua a su lado, él se hundía más y más en su silla. Qué obvio parecía todo ahora. Qué absurdamente obvio y fácil de esquivar. Chicharrón le había dicho una vez que el mayor problema de las personas buenas era que pecaban de tontas, y él había hecho gala de una estupidez épica.

—¿No sospechaste nunca de él? —inquirió Solís en un momento dado, mirándolo con solemnidad desde el otro lado de su escritorio.

—¿Del que supuestamente era mi mejor amigo? ¡Claro que no!

—¿Alguna idea de cómo llevó a cabo su plan?

Él abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, sacudiendo la cabeza. Le había contado la versión resumida a Imelda por una razón. No quería desgranar lo ocurrido delante de ella. Demonios, no quería ni _pensar_ en lo ocurrido. Pero Imelda pareció crisparse aún más ante su silencio.

—¿Qué tal si se lo preguntan a esa rata cuando la saquen de su agujero?

—Señora Rivera, cuanta más información podamos reca…

—Miren, no tengo idea de nada, ¿ok? —intervino Héctor, exasperado—. Llevaba semanas queriendo regresar. Llevábamos semanas discutiendo, aunque Ernesto siempre conseguía enredarme para quedarme un poco más. Terminé comprando el pasaje de tren porque sabía que era la única forma de marcharme de una vez. Discutimos de nuevo, se calmó y dijo que me despediría con un trago. Y ya está. Así de simple. Es como dijo Miguel, igual que la escena de esa película… ¿cómo se llamaba?… la del tal Hidalgo y el trago de tequila…

—¿ _El camino a casa_? —Hurtado se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Sí, exacto! Eso es. ¿Quieren saber cómo sucedió? Pues así. No sé si…

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Imelda, horrorizada.

Héctor se interrumpió de golpe y, al mirar a la cara a su esposa, el alma se le cayó a los pies.

—¿Qué es eso de una película? —insistió ella, con la voz una octava más aguda de lo normal.

Maldiciendo mentalmente, Héctor hundió el rostro en una mano y explicó a regañadientes cómo Miguel y él habían descubierto la verdad la noche anterior, en la mansión de Ernesto.

—Me… me estás… —A Imelda le costó un par de balbuceos recuperarse, pero después la ira regresó en todo su apogeo—. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que él hizo una película llamada _El camino a casa_ , en la que incluyó una escena idéntica a la de tu asesinato, y que básicamente te interpretó _A TI_?!

—Bueeeno… —Héctor se encogió, desviando la vista—. Haces que suene incluso peor de lo que pensé en un principio…

—¡¿PEOR?! —Imelda se giró como un torbellino y descargó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, haciendo brincar a todo el mundo—. ¡Quiero que desintegren a ese malnacido! ¡Quiero que muelan sus huesos bajo una piedra de molino hasta que no quede nada de él!

—Señora Rivera, le aseguro que somos los prime…

—¡Asesinó a mi esposo! ¡Lo envenenó y lo dejó tirado en la calle, como a un animal!

—Somos conscientes de…

—¡Me hizo creer durante cincuenta años que Héctor se había esfumado sin más!

—Haremos todo lo…

—¡Representó su crimen en una película!

—No tenemos…

Héctor se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, derrumbándose del todo en la silla, y se desconectó de la discusión.

¿Qué necesidad tenían de pasar por aquello? ¿No había sido ya bastante? Hacía décadas que se había resignado al robo de sus canciones. Dadas las circunstancias, la resignación era lo único a lo que podía agarrarse para no perder la cordura. Nadie iba a dejar de cantar y versionar _Recuérdame_ , nadie iba a poder borrarla ya de la memoria colectiva de todo el país, por mucho que se demostrara que Ernesto era un fraude. En realidad, lo único que le había preocupado ya de ser olvidado era la imposibilidad de cruzar el puente, volver a casa y ver a Coco. Nada más. El resto palidecía en comparación. Y eso, al menos, sí parecía haberle dado una tregua. Quizá siguiera sin poder cruzar al otro lado, pero había conseguido evitar la muerte final y, antes o después, se encontraría con su hija. Iba a poder verla. ¿Qué importaba el resto? ¿Qué le importaba a él ya si Ernesto vivía en una gran mansión o en la más oscura de las cloacas, de ahora en adelante? Él por fin había vuelto junto a los suyos.

Y en lo que respectaba a su asesinato…

Torciendo la boca en una mueca, se frotó la frente y dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

—Imelda…

Su voz sonó débil y trémula, pero ella detuvo su violenta verborrea en el acto y giró el rostro hacia él, con un improperio a medio pronunciar en los labios.

—Antes dijiste… —Héctor se rascó el brazo derecho, inseguro—. Antes dijiste de irnos a casa. ¿Podríamos… irnos ya?

El silencio los envolvió. Imelda cerró la boca hasta apretar los dientes e, incorporándose nuevo, asintió.

—¿Necesitan algo más de nosotros? —le escupió a los inspectores, dedicándoles una última mirada de furia.

—No. —A Solís parecía habérsele atascado la voz—. De momento, no. Los mantendremos informados. Pueden irse.

Exhalando un resoplido, Héctor se apoyó en sus propias rodillas y se puso en pie con dificultad, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Imelda.

—Héctor. —La inspectora le dirigió una mirada de sincera… ¿disculpa?—. Lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para que se haga justicia con este asunto.

—¿Justicia? —repitió él, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Todos enmudecieron, observándolo fijamente, y Héctor sintió la necesidad de enderezar la espalda y erguirse en toda su estatura, con una dignidad que no se había permitido a sí mismo en mucho tiempo.

—¿Harán retroceder el tiempo y me resucitarán, para que pueda volver a mi casa? —añadió ácidamente—. ¿Me van a devolver la vida que perdí? ¿Le van a compensar a mi mujer los años de dolor? ¿Eh? ¿Y a mi hija? ¿Cuánto creen que me importa lo que pase con Ernesto, sabiendo que nada de eso tiene solución?

No había alzado la voz ni mostrado un ápice de agresividad, y aun así tuvo la impresión de que el silencio se espesaba y lo miraban de una forma similar a como miraban a Imelda. Incluso esta se había quedado rígida a su lado. Incómodo, Héctor volvió a frotarse la frente y resoplar.

—Escuchen, hagan con él lo que tengan que hacer. Si consiguen que pague por algo, estupendo. Tienen testigos de sobra de lo que intentó hacerle a Miguel, ¿sí? Eso es lo importante. Pero yo no quiero saber más de este asunto; Ernesto ya me robó suficiente tiempo. No quiero focos ni fama, ni quiero tener que volver a contar esta historia mil veces. No lo necesito. Descubrí lo que pasó, recuperé a mi familia, esa es toda la justicia que podía desear. Ahora lo que necesito es irme a casa. Así que solo les pido que nos dejen en paz. A mi familia y a mí. ¿Ok?

Los agentes asintieron, y pudo ver respeto en sus rostros. Quizá fuese la primera vez que lo veían como algo más que el bufón del distrito, que entretenía a todos al menos una vez al año con sus extravagantes payasadas. No supo muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto, así que les dedicó una última inclinación de cabeza y abandonó el despacho, sujetando tan fuerte la mano de Imelda que la sentía temblar.

Consiguió mantener la pose hasta que dejaron la Central y salieron a la calle, pero la rótula le falló al bajar el primer escalón y dio un traspié que estuvo a punto de mandarlo escaleras abajo. Imelda lo sostuvo con firmeza y, al segundo siguiente, volvía a rodearle el tórax con el brazo.

—Apóyate en mí.

Héctor obedeció sin pensar y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Bajaron la mitad de la escalinata despacio y sin pronunciar palabra.

—Puedes continuar, si quieres —musitó él entonces, y se sorprendió al oír en su voz tanta amargura.

—¿Continuar qué?

—Maldiciendo a Ernesto. Supongo que es bueno que al menos uno de los dos aún tenga fuerzas para hacerlo.

—No. —Héctor le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión e Imelda suspiró—. Ya está todo dicho. Tienes razón, ese… _personaje_ no merece ni un segundo más de nuestro tiempo. Además, ¿crees que estoy ciega? No tengo ningún interés en hacerte sentir aún más miserable.

Hubo algo muy familiar en su voz que lo golpeó como una bofetada: ese deje conciliador que siempre había utilizado ella para dar por concluida una discusión, cuando captaba y comprendía el otro punto de vista. Imelda podía ser vehemente y cabezota, pero eso nunca la había convertido en alguien inaccesible y sin sentimientos. Al menos, no a la Imelda que él había conocido. Encontrar ese viejo destello en ella hizo que la tensión se rebajara en el acto y se sintió un poco mejor.

—Ahh, disculpa —gruñó, apretándose de nuevo el puente de la nariz—. No te consulté. ¿Te parece bien lo que les dije sobre esto? ¿O prefieres que…?

—¿Consultarme? —Imelda pareció genuinamente sorprendida cuando levantó la vista hacia él.

—Bueno, tienes tanto derecho como yo a opinar sobre qué…

—Está bien. —Ella alzó una mano, acallándolo—. Lo que decidas me parece bien. Yo también tengo ganas de que nos dejen en paz, dudo que involucrarnos más sea una buena idea. Estoy cansada de estar furiosa, y pensar en Ernesto no va a mejorar eso. Ojalá lo dejasen para siempre bajo esa campana.

—Podría ser una buena condena, ahora que lo dices.

—Con un poco de suerte, se desintegrará de verdad cuando la gente deje de mirarlo. No creo que lo soporte más de cinco minutos.

Héctor soltó una risa carente humor, aunque la sonrisa que le dedicó a Imelda después fue de cálido agradecimiento. Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y vio en sus ojos la misma calidez, se atragantó. De repente, en un fogonazo de lucidez, se dio cuenta de que tenía su cara a un palmo de distancia, que se encontraban en mitad de la calle rodeándose el uno al otro con el brazo y que estaban teniendo una conversación civilizada _real_ por primera vez en casi un siglo, sin gritos o amenazas de muerte de por medio. A plena luz del día y sin la adrenalina de la noche anterior, aquello se hacía difícil de procesar. De hecho, ser consciente de la situación le impactó tanto que volvió a tropezar y se detuvo en seco.

—Espera —jadeó—. Esperaesperaespera…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? —Imelda lo miró de arriba abajo, alarmada—. ¿Estás bien?

—No. Digo, sí. Es… es solo que… —Con suma delicadeza, Héctor retiró el brazo de sus hombros y retrocedió para dejarle espacio, sonriendo nerviosamente—. No… ¿no deberíamos hablar?

Imelda contrajo el rostro, sin comprender.

—¿Te parece que hablamos poco ahí dentro?

—No, no, no así, no de… Quiero decir… —Agitó las manos entre ellos, señalando a uno y otra—. Sobre… ¿nosotros?

A la expresión de desconcierto de Imelda se sumó un ceño fruncido, y el tartamudeo de Héctor se agravó.

—Q-quiero decir que… fue una noche de locos, y pasaron muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, y casi me muero yo, y casi se muere Miguel, y tú me abrazaste un par de veces, y me cantaste una canción, y me llamaste _amor_ , y es maravilloso, pero n-n-no sé si… digo, si nos dejamos llevar por el momento, o si de verdad estás…

—¡Ya, ya entendí! —lo atajó Imelda, agitando una mano con irritación—. Déjate de balbuceos. Hace cinco minutos parecías un adulto de verdad, no lo estropees ahora.

Héctor cerró la boca y esperó, con los puños unidos a la altura del pecho. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Muy bien —cedió—. ¿Quieres hablar? Hablemos. Adelante.

La cabeza le zumbaba como si tuviera dentro un auditorio entero hablando a gritos, pero un temor muy concreto se imponía al resto con diferencia. Darle forma a esa pregunta le costó mucho más de lo que había imaginado.

—¿De… de verdad quieres que vaya a casa con ustedes? _¿Contigo?_

—Sí. —Imelda respondió con la misma pasión que si estuviese eligiendo fruta en el mercado—. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres venir?

—Sí.

Durante diez segundos, ninguno añadió nada y se limitaron a sostenerse la mirada, aunque el ceño de Imelda se iba acentuando poco a poco.

—¿Y bien? —soltó ella al final—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Ehhh… —Héctor se encogió otra vez—. Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada más.

Imelda puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me alegra comprobar que tu elocuencia sigue en su punto. —Pero la ironía desapareció rápido y volvió a tornarse seria—. Escucha, te diré qué haremos. Si te parece bien —puntualizó, con cierto retintín—. Vienes a casa con nosotros ahora. Descansas unos días, para recuperar fuerzas. Nos aseguramos de que no habrá más… _pirotecnia_. —Agitó los dedos, como emulando los destellos de la muerte final—. Y cuando todo esto se asiente y estemos todos más tranquilos, hablamos lo que haya que hablar. ¿Conforme?

Héctor titubeó. Fue solo un parpadeo, el instante que le costó a su mente reconciliar los cuarenta años de rechazos indiscriminados con la oferta actual de un hogar en el que instalarse. Pero ese instante bastó para que la expresión de Imelda decayera y su entereza flaqueara. Igual que había ocurrido la noche anterior al comprobar que él estaba a punto de desvanecerse para siempre.

—Héctor… —suspiró, hundiéndose de hombros—. Todavía estoy enojada. Contigo. Con Ernesto. _Conmigo_. No sé si mañana lo estaré más o menos. Pero lo que no quiero es perderte de vista ahora y enterarme dentro de tres días de que desapareciste solo en un callejón, porque lo que sea que hiciese Miguel al otro lado no fue suficiente o no funcionó bien. Eso sería… —La voz se le quebró y respiró hondo para controlarse—. Lo que dijiste antes es cierto. Nada de lo ocurrido estos años tiene solución. Pero esto sí la tiene.

No había contado con esa sinceridad. Parte de él esperaba que Imelda diera más vueltas y se enredara más en los poderosos sentimientos que habían guiado sus pasos desde que se separaron. Las dimensiones de su resentimiento eran algo que conocía de sobra. Pero quizá… Quizá simplemente estuviera igual de agotada que él, a fin de cuentas. Quizá se sintiese igual de enferma, pensando en todo el tiempo perdido y en lo cerca que habían estado de no poder arreglarlo.

Quizá fuese verdad que ya estaba todo dicho y no hiciera falta más.

Imelda volvió a ofrecerle la mano, en una invitación muda. Héctor la miró con la boca entreabierta y el cuerpo en tensión. Si todavía tuviera corazón, este estaría golpeándole las costillas con un pulso desbocado, resistiéndose aún a creer que la pesadilla hubiese terminado por fin.

Pero así era, ¿verdad?

Aceptó su mano. Sus dedos se entrelazaron suavemente, como en el camerino, como en el viaje hasta la Central. Y ambos reanudaron la marcha hacia el andén, para tomar el tranvía de regreso a casa.

* * *

Decir que Imelda había olvidado muchas cosas no sería correcto; solo se había pasado la vida (y la muerte) forzándose a no pensar en ellas. Eran el tipo de detalles que, simplemente, no se _pueden_ olvidar. Los que siempre estaban preparados para asaltarla en pesadillas o en los momentos de debilidad, y que habían ganado fuerza conforme ella fue envejeciendo, sus responsabilidades reduciéndose y su mente cansándose. En realidad, había pensado más en Héctor cuando tenía sesenta años que cuando tenía treinta. Quizá fuese esa la razón de que, al llegar a la Tierra de los Muertos, se hubiese sumido en una intransigencia aún más violenta. No quería oírlo, ni verlo, ni tenerlo cerca siquiera, porque en el fondo sabía que, si le daba la oportunidad de abrir la boca, ella se vendría abajo. Y él no se merecía su rendición. O eso creía.

Una de esas cosas que no había logrado olvidar era lo cómodo que resultaba hablar con él. Su deje, su tono, cómo lo modulaba para adaptarse a cada situación, y el efecto que tenía en ella. El maldito era un encantador de serpientes. Sin ningún esfuerzo, conseguía hacer sentir confortable a todo el mundo a la hora de charlar. Bajabas la guardia y de repente podías encontrarte a ti mismo contándole tu vida, aunque lo conocieras desde hacía cinco minutos. Su naturalidad era demasiado contagiosa. Por eso, durante aquellas décadas, jamás le había permitido decir más de dos palabras seguidas en su presencia. Por eso ahora, cuando él sacó a colación lo surrealista de la situación actual, a los pies de la escalinata de la Central, Imelda se abofeteó mentalmente a sí misma, consciente de que había ocurrido justo lo que temió desde el primer momento.

Vivir sin su música había sido duro, pero tolerable. Vivir sin su _voz_ , sus modos, sus dinámicas, su agilidad verbal, incluso sus ruidos… no. Después de todo, habían crecido juntos. Ya se conocían muy bien cuando se casaron. No había tenido un mejor compañero de conversación en toda su vida, había _extrañado_ hasta la náusea el poder hablar con él, debatir, bromear, escuchar su punto de vista o dejarse apaciguar por sus palabras. Las horas que habían pasado declarando en la Central habían sido la excusa perfecta para revivir todo aquello. Se le habían filtrado hasta la médula, haciendo que los huesos le dolieran de añoranza.

Volver a retirarle la palabra ya no era una opción.

El otro aspecto de él que más la había perseguido desde que lo perdió era, paradójicamente, su silencio. Porque los silencios de Héctor nunca habían sido silencios de verdad. Él _era_ música y bullía como un panal en plena actividad. Cuando no estaba cantando sin más, tarareaba o silbaba o marcaba un ritmo aleatorio con los dedos o los pies. Incluso si se quedaba quieto y callado por completo, Imelda podía percibir la melodía que le rondaba la cabeza, como si la sintiese vibrar dentro de él. Una vez intentó explicárselo a su madre cuando aún era una cría, insistiendo en que Héctor tenía un don especial, y ella se había reído. _M'ija, no es que el muchacho sea mágico; es que tú estás enamorada_.

Al final dio igual si se trataba de magia, talento o amor. Lo importante era lo que aquella conexión entre ellos traía consigo: las miradas de muda comprensión, las elocuentes sonrisas y los momentos de quietud, cálidos y cómodos, ocupado cada uno en sus tareas o echados juntos en la cama. Nada que ver con el silencio que había dejado Héctor tras de sí al marcharse: vacío, frío y ominoso, como un pozo sin fondo.

No estaba segura de en qué momento había empezado otra vez (¿mientras interpretaban juntos _La Llorona_?, ¿cuando se encerraron en el camerino a esperar la muerte final?), pero ahora que lo tenía sentado a su lado en el abarrotado tranvía, su mano aún en la de ella, podía sentir ese viejo rumor crecer, desperezándose conforme sus sentidos se adaptaban de nuevo a los suyos. La forma en que su pulgar le rozaba distraídamente el dorso de la mano, del mismo modo en que acariciaba las cuerdas de la guitarra. Cómo tamborileaba con los dedos de la mano libre contra el metal del asidero, marcando el tono de una canción que no terminaba de arrancar. Casi tenía ganas de hundirse en el asiento, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, cerrar los ojos y _escuchar_.

Imelda no había mentido al decir que, por lo que a ella respectaba, ya estaba todo dicho. Así se sentía de verdad, como si por fin hubiese podido sacar todo el pus de una herida infectada y dejarla limpia, lista para empezar a sanar. Al prestar declaración, ambos habían terminado aclarando indirectamente las cosas entre ellos, de la mejor manera posible. Qué había pasado en vida, qué había pasado en muerte, quién hizo qué, cuándo y cómo. Volcarlo todo sobre los policías no era lo mismo que ahogarse el uno al otro en palabras, arriesgándose a más peleas innecesarias o pérdidas de nervios que complicaran aún más la situación. Las explicaciones más básicas estaban dadas. Eso no significaba que de repente todo estuviese solucionado, claro. Aún quedaba mucho por digerir. Pero…

Pero cómo había echado de menos la paz que él le daba, maldita sea. Cómo se le habían desentumecido los huesos al verlo allí parado, encarando a los inspectores con esa voz y esa cara, renunciando a odiar a Ernesto como quien renuncia a caminar con una roca cargada a la espalda. Cómo se había diluido su propia rabia al escucharlo, liberándola de un peso insoportable. Igual que antaño, cuando solo él conseguía darle a las cosas el ángulo correcto, para que la ira no la engullese por completo.

Si ni siquiera cien años de furia habían logrado cambiar eso, tal vez… tal vez sí fuese posible recomenzar.

Héctor se dejó guiar por ella hasta la casa familiar y se quedó mirándola con ojos brillantes cuando se detuvieron ante la entrada principal.

—Se parece un poco a…

—Solo un poco —asintió Imelda, tirando de él con suavidad hacia el interior—. No es tan grande, aunque sí más alta.

—¿Tiene patio?

—No, pero hay un jardín pequeño detrás.

—¿Con plantas y árboles y bancos?

Estaba nervioso, la voz lo delataba. Imelda le dio un leve apretón de ánimo.

—Sí. Tenemos un banco estupendo, ideal para una buena siesta al sol.

Héctor esbozó una tímida sonrisita, captando el guiño a una de sus viejas costumbres en vida, y dejó escapar un ruidillo de asentimiento que volvió a sonar como un intento de tarareo. Imelda no tuvo tiempo de identificarlo, porque él mismo lo disimuló en el acto carraspeando.

Fue obvio que la familia había tenido tiempo para hablar por su cuenta del giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos, porque los recibieron con una naturalidad sorprendente. Quizá Óscar y Felipe se hubiesen dedicado a poner al día a los demás, hablándoles del que había sido su cuñado para que al menos supieran qué esperar de él. Imelda tomó nota mental de llevarlos más tarde aparte y preguntarles qué se traían, o se habían traído, entre manos. La rapidez con la que sus hermanos habían acogido a Héctor le parecía sospechosa, como si supieran algo que ella ignoraba o nunca hubiesen sido tan dóciles a sus prohibiciones como ella creía. Pero ya habría tiempo después para averiguarlo. Ahora, lo cierto era que agradecía de corazón que hubiesen preparado el terreno para evitarles la mayor incomodidad posible. Ella no habría sabido cómo hacerlo.

Se reunieron en torno a la mesa de la cocina, Héctor sentado en una esquina con Rosita a un costado y los gemelos al otro. Julio y Victoria se quedaron de pie, él junto a la ventana y ella apoyada en la encimera. E Imelda, que tampoco fue capaz de sentarse y se dedicó a ir de un lado a otro moviendo cosas de sitio, con la excusa de preparar la "cena", fue la encargada de relatar lo ocurrido en la Central.

Héctor pasó callado toda la parte inicial de la conversación, mirando atentamente a cada miembro de la familia que tomaba la palabra. Las veces que Imelda le lanzó una mirada, lo vio tan concentrado que habría apostado a que estaba haciéndose un retrato mental de cada uno a través de sus formas de expresarse. Y, cuando por fin empezó a intervenir… ah, la magia. En cuanto se relajó, la tensión invisible que conservaba el resto también se desvaneció en un mudo suspiro colectivo. Su voz se fundió con las demás, no como una nota discordante, sino como si nunca hubiese dejado de formar parte de la melodía interna de la casa, que por fin recuperaba su armonía.

Imelda tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un segundo y agarrarse a la encimera para sostenerse, mientras a su espalda él contaba no-sé-qué sobre Miguel. Encajaba tan bien que dolía. Su lugar era aquel.

—Pero entiendo que entonces la idea es procesar a de la Cruz, ¿me equivoco? —comentó Victoria al final, recolocándose las gafas.

—Tienen material de sobra en su contra, desde luego. —Julio sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—Entre lo que hizo vivo y lo que hizo muerto… —suspiró Felipe, intercambiando una mirada con su hermano.

—Pero sobre todo por lo que te hizo _a ti_ , ¿no? Si no, ¿por qué tanto insistir con sus declaraciones?

Héctor buscó los ojos de Imelda y suspiró, antes de acodarse en la mesa y pasarse una mano por la cara.

—No estoy seguro, m'ija. —Si a Victoria le chirrió el apelativo cariñoso, no dio muestras de ello—. Quiero decir… Lo de anoche lo vio todo el mundo, eso es evidente. Pero nada de lo que Ernesto hizo en el pasado se puede demostrar. Ya no, no desde aquí. Solo tienen nuestra palabra. ¿Y a qué puedes condenar a alguien en este lugar? Ernesto no va a ser olvidado, pero sí perderá su estatus y su buen nombre. Aunque esto no afecte a la Tierra de los Vivos, las cosas nunca volverán a ser igual aquí. Para él, ese será el peor castigo. No sé qué tiene en mente la inspectora, pero la verdad es que…

Se interrumpió con un quejido y alzó la mano, mirándosela con el ceño fruncido mientas agitaba los dedos.

—¿Qué tienes? —Rosita se inclinó de inmediato hacia él.

—Nada, nada, estoy bien —se apresuró a sonreír Héctor, aunque Imelda se dio cuenta de que el agotamiento era cada vez más patente en su expresión—. Solo me siento un poco… agarrotado.

—Anoche prácticamente te estabas descomponiendo. —Óscar miró a Felipe y ambos rieron en un murmullo simpático, aliviados de que el peligro hubiese quedado atrás.

—Sí, estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento te desarmarías del todo…

—Si tus articulaciones se estaban aflojando por la falta de recuerdos, quizá ahora estés experimentando el efecto contrario —puntualizó Victoria—. De ahí que las sientas más firmes. Mejor recordado, mejor ensamblado.

—M'ija, por Dios, que tu abuelo no es un zapato.

La intervención de Julio fue tan espontánea que todos menos Imelda se echaron a reír, Héctor incluido. Conservaba cierto toque de timidez aún, pero la ilusión se le reflejaba en los ojos. Cuando volvió a mirarse las manos, además de cansancio, transmitía paz.

—¿Quieres acostarte un rato? —inquirió entonces Imelda, con los ojos fijos en él.

Héctor le devolvió la mirada, vaciló y al final asintió.

—Sí, creo que… creo que me vendrá bien descansar un poco.

—¿Le prepararon habitación?

—¡Sí! —Rosita brincó en la silla, jovial—. Subimos el sofá de la sala al despacho, hasta que consigamos algo más _permanente_.

Imelda ignoró el tono con el que pronunció la última palabra y se limitó a dedicarle un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza. Eso bastó para que todos parecieran comprender que era momento de disolver la reunión, y se pusieron en movimiento, levantándose y despidiéndose con diversas excusas. Héctor les dijo adiós cálidamente, aceptando con la misma emoción que un niño cualquier gesto de afecto, ya fuesen roces en el hombro, apretones de mano o palmaditas en la espalda. Imelda no había vuelto a sonreír desde que entraron en la cocina, tensa por la charla sobre Ernesto y por los comentarios ligeros sobre la muerte final que todavía no estaba en condiciones de secundar; pero esta vez no pudo evitar que las comisuras de su boca se curvaran un poco ante la escena.

Cuando el murmullo de su familia terminó de apagarse, dejándolos solos de nuevo, el silencio regresó. Héctor la miró desde su silla, tamborileando con los dedos en la mesa. Otra vez. La misma melodía, que no pasó de la cuarta nota, porque su mano se crispó y se detuvo en cuanto tomó conciencia de lo que hacía, cerrándose en un puño.

—Ehhh… —Héctor se removió, incómodo—, e-entonces, ¿voy a…?

—No. —Imelda se incorporó, separándose de la encimera—. Espera ahí. Y quítate eso.

—¿Qué?

— _Eso_ —repitió ella, abarcándolo de arriba abajo con un gesto de la mano, mientras se encaminaba hacia el lavadero anexo a la cocina—. Eso a lo que llamas "ropa".

—Imelda —su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal—, en serio, nunca pensé que sería yo quién lo dijera, pero creo que esto está yendo demasiado rápid… ¡Era un chiste! —chilló, al ver que ella se giraba con cara fulminante, y levantó las manos como si esperase recibir un proyectil—. ¡Era un chiste!

—¡Desnúdate ya!

—¡Sí, señora!

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Imelda le dio la espalda y se entretuvo rebuscando en el armario de la ropa limpia, atenta al rumor que llegaba de la estancia contigua. Tras el lapso de tiempo que consideró oportuno, eligió una muda y regresó, justo para ver cómo Héctor terminaba de desatarse el pañuelo del cuello y lo colocaba sobre los pantalones y la chaqueta, que ya había dejado doblados pulcramente en la mesa.

Tuvo que reprimir un jadeo. Él seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, por lo que desde su perspectiva solo podía ver la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Pero eso era más que suficiente para constatar que estaba hecho un desastre, ahora que no había harapos en medio para disimularlo. No era solo el color desvaído de los huesos y lo sueltos que aún parecían estar; eran las fisuras aquí y allá, la costilla partida, la costilla que _le faltaba_ , perdida sabía Dios dónde.

¿Iba a restaurarse todo eso con el tiempo también, como la energía que lo mantenía de una pieza? ¿O se quedaría así para siempre?

—Toma —dijo a duras penas, y le lanzó la ropa limpia desde el umbral del lavadero, incapaz de acercarse—. Ponte esto.

Héctor cogió la prenda al vuelo e Imelda le dio la espalda otra vez, fingiendo concentrarse en reordenando el armario. Necesitaba un momento para recuperar la compostura. Los estragos que el olvido había dejado en él eran para ella como un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

—Esto es… ¿un camisón? ¿De _mujer_?

—¿Te incomoda? Anoche te vi muy tranquilo vestido de Frida. Ceci dijo que era el tercer disfraz que te prestaba en lo que iba de noche.

Héctor rompió a reír. Una risa de verdad, divertida y sincera. La primera que le oía desde que se habían reunido.

La primera que le oía en un siglo.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de lucir bien con cualquier cosa, ya sabes. Cuando la percha es de calidad…

Y, mientras se ponía el camisón, empezó a tararear en un murmullo.

Imelda sintió que se le helaban los huesos y sus manos se crisparon en torno a los pomos del armario. La melodía la golpeó como un rayo al ubicarla por fin. La conocía, claro que la conocía.

 _Cuando vuelva a tu lado_.

Se giró boquiabierta hacia Héctor, que estaba atándose la lazada del escote con una sonrisita absorta. Él tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, su expresión se congeló. Frenó el tarareo de inmediato, con un chirrido que desembocó en un exagerado ataque de tos.

—Buff… I-Imelda… ¿agua, p-por favor?

Ella apretó los dientes y regresó a la cocina para llenarle un vaso. Cuando se lo tendió, haciendo un esfuerzo por permanecer inexpresiva, Héctor le dedicó una de sus enormes sonrisas nerviosas.

—Gracias. Tengo un… _ejem_ … Y… ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer con eso? —Señaló la ropa, ansioso por desviar su atención.

—Quemarlo en el jardín. —Héctor escupió el agua, atragantándose de verdad esta vez, e Imelda bufó—. ¿Pues qué más? Lavarlo e intentar remendarlo. _Intentar_. No creo que esto tenga mucho arreglo. —Rozó con los dedos la destrozada chaqueta y torció la boca—. Pero no quiero seguir viéndote por ahí así.

La forma en que él la contempló al decir aquello la obligó a desviar el rostro. _Cuando vuelva a tu lado_ … Ahora tenía ella también la canción dando vueltas en su mente, crispándole los nervios. Con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, agarró la silla que había ocupado Rosita, la volteó para encarar a Héctor y se sentó, sacando del bolsillo de su delantal una cinta métrica de tela.

—Tampoco quiero verte así —soltó, y gesticuló hacia sus pies—. Trae.

Héctor se quedó estático, pero enseguida comprendió qué pretendía y corrió su propia silla para quedar colocado frente a ella, ofreciéndole el pie derecho.

—¿Vas a hacerme unos zapatos?

Era una pregunta totalmente innecesaria, pero parecía querer dejar constancia de lo mucho que le había emocionado el gesto, porque ni se molestó en disimular el temblor de su voz. Imelda se obligó a no devolverle la mirada, centrándose en tomarle las medidas.

—Ningún Rivera va descalzo, ni en esta vida ni en la otra.

Él se encogió un poco, riendo en un murmullo, y empezó a decir algo. Pero Imelda no lo escuchó. Al alzar la pierna derecha para apoyar el pie en su regazo, los bajos del camisón se habían levantado, y a ella se le desviaron los ojos sin poder evitarlo hacia su pierna izquierda. La tibia fracturada ensamblada con cinta adhesiva, el peroné desencajado, la rótula casi fuera de sitio… Viéndola de cerca, su aspecto era aún más lamentable. Tanto, que la hizo inspirar con fuerza.

Héctor captó su tensión y, en un rápido movimiento, cruzó las piernas y escondió la izquierda bajo la derecha, apartándola de su vista con una amplia sonrisa de incomodidad. Imelda casi se mareó al darse cuenta de que aquel gesto de evasión había pasado a Coco, y de ella a Elena, y de ella a Enrique, y de él directo a Miguel, siempre que alguno de ellos, siendo críos, habían tratado de esconder una rodilla pelada o unos zapatos estropeados para evitar una reprimenda.

—Ehh… mejor no me preguntes nada.

Aturdida por las emociones encontradas, contestó sin pensar.

—¿Porque nada has de explicarme?

Ambos se envararon de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos. Eran versos de aquella canción, aquella maldita canción que él irradiaba como si fuese una radio ambulante y que a ella le estaba empezando a taladrar el cráneo. Sin pretenderlo, Imelda acababa de confirmarle que la había reconocido y que recordaba la letra.

Pero no era eso lo que los había empujado al borde de sus sillas. Hablarse con versos de canciones había sido uno de sus juegos privados, en la época en que la música formaba una parte tan íntima de sus vidas que nunca la podían disociar. A veces eran solo un par de frases; otras veces competían por ver quién aguantaba más tiempo enlazando referencias. Era una práctica que sacaba de quicio a cualquiera que la presenciara, pero que a ellos los hacía bullir de diversión. Y ahí estaban ahora, después de tantísimo tiempo separados, cayendo en sus viejas dinámicas como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Héctor parecía impactado, pero por debajo de la sorpresa brillaba una ilusión tan intensa que apenas lograba mantenerla bajo control. Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y ella sintió que se desarmaba, como había ocurrido en el teatro la noche anterior.

 _Cuando vuelva a tu lado, no me niegues tus besos_ …

Imelda parpadeó, escapando del hechizo, y apartó la vista. _Maldita sea_. La respiración se le atascó y le estalló en el pecho un dolor odioso, demasiado familiar. El del pesimismo. La esperanza y la ternura querían ayudarla a pasar página, pero los remordimientos tiraban de ella hacia atrás. Y los pensamientos negativos siempre eran los más fuertes. A pesar de su música y su silencio, y su voz, y sus gestos, era difícil no obsesionarse con su cuerpo hecho un destrozo, el asesinato que les había arrebatado todo, la foto rota, la luz de la muerte final. ¿Cómo iba a poder reconciliarse con ese desastre? De repente, volver a ser feliz sin más parecía demasiado imposible.

Jadeando, se apoyó con un brazo en la mesa y cerró los ojos, pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Imelda —Héctor se inclinó hacia ella, preocupado—, ¿qué…?

En un arrebato, descargó el puño sobre la mesa, con un estruendo que resonó en toda la cocina, y él cerró la boca, retirándose otra vez.

—Esto es… esto es ridículo. Mírate. Mírame.

Héctor hizo amago de hablar, pero no llegó a articular palabra. Solo se hundió de hombros y agachó la cabeza, mientras la ilusión volvía a apagarse como una lámpara que se queda sin gas. Imelda apretó los labios para que no le temblaran.

—Míranos —continuó, más trémula—. Poco más de una hora y ya estás adaptado. ¿Para qué pasé décadas intentando alejarte? ¿Para qué estuve convenciéndome de que ya no tenías nada que ver con nosotros? ¿Por qué…? —La voz se le quebró cuando Héctor volvió a buscar sus ojos—. ¿Cómo pude hacerte esto? Hacernos esto, a ambos. Ser tan idiota.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado hablar más adelante.

—Y yo pensé que no iba a sentirme una basura viéndote los huesos.

Héctor suspiró y se apretó los nudillos contra la frente.

—No eres una basura, Imelda. Y tampoco eres idiota. Yo fui el idiota que salió de casa en primer lugar, pensando que podría complacer a todo el mundo. Demasiado idiota al pensar que tu enfado no era para tanto y que te podría compensar al volver. Demasiado idiota como para darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Ernesto. Fui un idiota y un ciego.

—No. A ti nunca te gustó discutir y yo lo sabía bien. Sabía que, con Ernesto presionándote por un lado y yo presionándote por el otro, tú no aguantarías. Pero pensé que al final me elegirías a mí y… —Volvió a fruncir la boca, apretando los puños con fuerza—. Siempre tuviste buen corazón, Héctor. Confiabas en todo el mundo, siempre dabas otra oportunidad. Eso no es ser un idiota, ni un cobarde ni un inútil; eso es ser un buen hombre. Y era lo que más me gustaba de ti. —Cerró los ojos y se hundió de hombros también—. Me estoy dando cuenta de que… confiaste en nosotros, en Ernesto y en mí, y los dos te fallamos. Cada cual a su manera.

—Haz el favor de no ponerte al nivel de ese… _buargh_. —Héctor se agitó con disgusto—. Y ser un buen hombre no me libra de cometer errores. ¡Los cometo a todas horas!

—No tantos como yo quise creer.

—Más de los que _yo_ quise creer.

Imelda no tuvo fuerzas para responder. Oyó a Héctor suspirar una vez más, pero, cuando retomó la palabra, su voz sonó como una caricia.

—Quería cantártela, ¿sabes? Al llegar a casa.

No necesitó preguntar a qué se refería. Conteniendo el aliento, alzó el rostro hacia él, que esbozó una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—Pensaba cantártela en la puerta. Aunque sabía que, si seguías enojada, lo mínimo que iba a recibir era un cubo de agua en la cabeza. Pero confiaba en que te gustase oírla, a pesar de todo.

—No lo hagas. —A Imelda apenas le salieron las palabras. _Por favor, no_.

—No, no. —Héctor rio sin humor, negando con la cabeza—. Ya no es apropiado. Pero lo tenía planeado todo. Muchos planes. Y, en un momento, todo se esfumó. —Se quedó unos segundos absorto, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, hasta que se enderezó y volvió a encararla, sacudiéndose la pena—. Nunca podría enfadarme contigo por tratar de olvidarme, porque sé lo mucho que dolió y lo que tuviste que pasar. Tú y yo teníamos planes también, juntos; y también se esfumaron por culpa de mis malas decisiones.

—Yo también tomé…

—Sí, tú también tomaste malas decisiones, Imelda, tú y todo el mundo, en eso consiste ser humanos. Podemos pasar los próximos cien años discutiendo quién tiene más culpa de los dos, pero ¿de qué va a servirnos ya? Lo que quiero decir es que comprendo lo que hiciste. Lo más probable es que yo hubiese reaccionado igual, de estar en tu lugar.

—Tú no me habrías odiado como yo te odié —replicó Imelda con un hilo de voz—. Más allá de la muerte, incluso.

—¿Me odiabas?

Volvió a quedarse sin aliento, con la boca entreabierta. No, por supuesto. Nunca era tan sencillo como simplemente amar u odiar. A veces, lo que más amas es lo que te causa más dolor. A veces, acabas detestándolo aunque no quieras, por culpa de los malos recuerdos. Y él lo entendía bien, podía verlo en su cara. Lo entendía mejor de lo que lo había entendido jamás ningún otro miembro de la familia.

—Si yo te hubiese perdido como tú me perdiste a mí, me habría convertido en un completo inútil. Que es básicamente lo que soy desde que llegué aquí. —Héctor se señaló a sí mismo, como para reafirmar sus palabras—. Me habría roto igual que tú, pero sin conseguir lo que tú conseguiste. Quizá ni siquiera hubiese sabido darle a Coco una vida decente. Yo me habría… —Frenó, con un gesto similar al de morderse la lengua—. Mírame, Imelda. Incluso estando aquí, mira lo que… Tú sabes lo que la música significaba para mí, y aun así llevo cuarenta años sin poder tocar apenas. Jamás volví a componer. Durante décadas, la música me hizo sentir enfermo. Era como llevar algo podrido dentro. ¿Cómo crees que habría lidiado con ello, de no haber estado ya muerto?

 _Como yo_ , pensó Imelda para sí. Huyendo de ella, prohibiéndola, desterrándola, vetando cualquier cosa que se la pudiera recordar. La música había sido la voz de sus corazones; pero con el corazón roto se convertía en un tormento. Una _enfermedad_ , ciertamente. Representaba todo lo que habían perdido, y a nadie le gusta echar más leña al fuego del sufrimiento.

—Pensé que ya nunca más dejaría de doler. Pero anoche, primero Miguel y luego tú, hicisteis que la música sonara bien otra vez. Fue como si todo volviera a estar en su lugar, por fin. Lo… ¿lo notaste tú también?

Había ansiedad en aquella pregunta, una súplica velada por comprobar que lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo no eran imaginaciones suyas. Que ella también se sentía mejor a su lado, menos enferma y menos rota. Que aún estaban _conectados_. E Imelda no pudo hacer más que asentir, emocionada.

 _Cuando vuelva a tu lado, no me niegues tus besos…  
_ _que el amor que te he dado no podrás olvidar…_

Héctor exhaló con alivio y su expresión se suavizó hasta componer otra sonrisa.

—Siempre fuimos así, ¿eh? Un buen equipo cuando estábamos juntos y un poco desastre cuando no.

Dejaron que el silencio los reconfortara durante un rato, limitándose a compartir una de esas largas miradas que tanto había echado de menos. No fue consciente de que la mano que aún mantenía sobre la mesa se contraía y se deslizaba hacia él. Pero Héctor sí lo vio y arrastró su propia mano hasta encontrar la de ella. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con timidez, estrechándose después con fuerza, y el simple contacto bastó para que una oleada de paz la sobrecogiera, casi arrancándole un hondo suspiro.

—Los dos hicimos cosas mal —musitó él—, pero no tenemos que solucionarlo todo _ahora mismo_ , ¿verdad? Podemos hacerlo poco a poco.

Sus manos se apretaron un poco más, e Imelda asintió de nuevo, tranquilizándose.

No iba a ser fácil. Tampoco rápido. Quizá tuviera que acostumbrarse a convivir con esos repentinos ataques de inseguridad. Pero no, no era necesario arreglarlo todo de inmediato. Y esta vez, además, no tendría que arreglarlo sola.

—Ven —murmuró, poniéndose en pie—. Te mostraré dónde puedes dormir.

Sin soltar su mano, Héctor también se levantó y la siguió escaleras arriba, hacia el despacho que había mencionado Rosita. No volvieron a hablar hasta que se detuvieron en el umbral para despedirse.

—Descansa. Subiré más tarde a ver cómo estás.

—Descansa tú también, ¿sí? Fue un día muy largo.

Hubo un momento de indecisión, como si ninguno de los dos supiera muy bien si hacer algo más o no. Imelda no pudo evitar acordarse de ese breve rato de intimidad que habían tenido en el camerino del teatro. De la fuerza de su abrazo y de su calor. Pero ahora, en frío, lo de tocarse más de la cuenta no parecía muy buena idea. Héctor debió llegar a la misma conclusión, porque solo estrechó ligeramente sus dedos antes de soltarla. Con un gesto de cabeza y una última sonrisa, entró en el despacho y la puerta se cerró, separándolos.

Imelda se apoyó en la pared y respiró hondo varias veces, antes de regresar escaleras abajo, plenamente consciente por primera vez de su propio agotamiento.

Agotada, sí. Pero también en calma. Una calma extraordinaria.

Muy poca gente en Santa Cecilia había comprendido por qué Héctor y ella estaban juntos. Era descorazonador pensar que quizá el único que había entendido _de verdad_ fuese Ernesto, y por eso hizo lo que hizo. A muchos les resultaba inconcebible que alguien como ella, dura, digna y orgullosa, pudiera soportar a alguien como Héctor, blando, ruidoso y extravagante. Muchos no terminaban de asimilar que había más en él, por debajo de sus chistes y su eterna jovialidad, y pensaban que a Imelda solo le gustaba porque la hacía reír. Típico chico luminoso que alegra la vida de la muchacha más difícil del pueblo. Tal vez por eso algunos habían susurrado en su día que entendían que Héctor se hubiese largado. Rumores que llegaron a hacerla dudar de sí misma y la desestabilizaron mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Pero la realidad era otra. No era solo que Héctor la hiciera reír. Era su inocencia, su optimismo, su compasión y su empatía, que la ayudaban a ver el mundo desde una perspectiva que ella no siempre era capaz de captar. Héctor era inquieto e indeciso, se dispersaba con facilidad, y ella había sido el ancla que lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra y le ayudaba a encauzar su energía de forma productiva. A cambio, él suavizaba las aristas más afiladas de su carácter, manteniendo a raya sus pensamientos cíclicos y salvándola de ahogarse en un vaso de agua. Héctor se había apoyado en la firmeza de Imelda e Imelda se había apoyado en el carácter positivo de Héctor, de modo que ambos habían convertido al otro en la mejor versión de sí mismos, potenciando virtudes y limando defectos. Como él mismo había dicho, juntos eran un buen equipo. Separados eran un desastre. Funcionales, tal vez, pero incompletos.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba recordar aquello.

De nuevo en la cocina, llenó un balde de agua caliente y metió la ropa harapienta a remojar con algo de jabón. Gruñó al ver que el agua enseguida se oscurecía, pero también se le escapó una débil sonrisa, recordando. Era el mismo ritual después de cada viaje: ropa directa a lavar, para quitarle el polvo del camino. Si se abstraía lo suficiente, podía imaginarse a Héctor sentado a la mesa detrás de ella, en ropa interior, contándole a Coco historias de lo que había visto y lo que había hecho, mientras esta preguntaba y reía con su vocecita infantil. Si se abstraía lo suficiente, podía imaginar que él acababa de llegar a casa tras esa maldita gira con Ernesto y todo volvía a estar en orden, con la familia completa y su corazón intacto. Si se abstraía lo suficiente…

 _Cuando vuelva a tu lado, y esté solo contigo…  
_ _Las cosas que te digo no repitas jamás…  
_ _¡Por compasión…!_

—¿Mamá?

Imelda brincó, ahogando un grito, y se giró hacia la puerta, desde donde Julio la observaba con sorpresa. Llevaba una caja en las manos y parecía haberse detenido en el pasillo de camino al taller.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Julio la miró de arriba abajo.

—Estabas… ¿tarareando?

—No.

—Me pareció que ¿sí?

—No.

—Oh. —No insistió, pero ella vio una chispa de diversión en sus ojos y que su bigote se curvaba en una discreta sonrisa—. Debió ser el ruido de la calle, entonces.

Desapareció tal como había llegado e Imelda se quedó sola de nuevo, maldiciéndose por haberse dejado sobresaltar así. Esperó, asegurándose de que todo seguía en silencio, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la ropa sucia.

 _Une tu labio al mío…_

Su mano se crispó, agarrándose la pechera del vestido, sobre donde había latido en vida su corazón.

… _y estréchame en tus brazos…_

Se encogió, apoyándose en la encimera para sostenerse.

… _y cuenta los latidos…_

Y, apretándose el dorso de la mano contra la boca, sonrió.

… _de nuestro corazón_.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que leyó el primer one-shot, a la que dejó review y a la que haya repetido ahora con este segundo prompt de la tabla. ¡Me hace mucha ilusión teneros por aquí! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado también :)

Voy a confesar que intentar pensar en qué demonios pasaría con Ernesto después de la película me resulta un dolor de cabeza. ¿Realmente serviría para algo lo ocurrido en el Amanecer Espectacular? Para destrozar su reputación sí, pero poco más. La caída real de Ernesto de la Cruz solo se puede gestionar desde la Tierra de los Vivos, que es donde están las cartas de Coco y hay pruebas y pistas que los investigadores pueden seguir hasta destapar la verdad. En la Tierra de los Muertos, creo que toda la atención recaería en el intento de asesinato de un niño vivo, más que en quién escribió en realidad sus canciones o en quién demonios es Héctor Rivera. Y también creo que Héctor lo preferiría así. Él tiene muy claras sus prioridades y la fama no se encuentra entre ellas.

Supongo que es bastante irreal que la prensa no se eche encima de los Rivera después del Día de Muertos, pero decidí mantener los detalles e identidades como algo confidencial porque no me interesa que las cosas tomen esos derroteros. No es lo que quiero explorar en estos fics, así que dejemos que las autoridades se encarguen de todo y ya está (por favor, que alguien le dé un respiro a esta pobre familia y los deje disfrutar de su intimidad, que falta les hace). De todas formas, me parece algo bastante IC, porque no me imagino a Héctor e Imelda con ganas de invertir ni media neurona en querellarse contra Ernesto y formar parte del circo mediático. Tienen cosas mucho más importantes de las que ocuparse. De modo que en mi headcanon, los Rivera van a seguir siendo anónimos en lo que al asunto de Ernesto se refiere. Por lo menos durante el primer año hasta el próximo Día de Muertos, que es el periodo de tiempo donde seguramente ambiente todos los fics.

Sobre la relación de Imelda y Héctor antes de separarse voy a seguir escribiendo, pero aquí quedan sentadas las bases de la idea que tengo del tipo de pareja que fueron. Siempre he pensado que, con el carácter que tienen, se complementan a la perfección. Me recuerdan en cierto modo a mis padres y a mis abuelos (el esposo de carácter suave y la esposa guerrera es una constante en mi familia, a decir verdad; por eso me identifico tanto con los Rivera XD). Además, un amor no sobrevive a tantísimos problemas durante cien años si no tiene bases sólidas que lo sustenten. Eso es lo que más me gusta de esta pareja: que, a pesar de los malentendidos y lo poco que vemos de ellos en la película, es fácil intuir que su historia personal tiene raíces muy profundas y que los dos se conocen muy bien y tienen una conexión muy fuerte. La intransigencia de Imelda me parece simple y llanamente fruto de la desesperación, la frustración y quizá incluso el miedo; he conocido de cerca a personas como ella, que creen que es mejor enfadarse que asustarse, y que pueden volverse irracionales por completo si no tienen a alguien cerca que les enfríe la cabeza. Eso es lo que creo que les sucedió, en realidad: Imelda se enfadó hasta el punto de no retorno y Héctor no estaba ahí para decirle _eh, cálmate, analicemos esto con tranquilidad_. Lo más triste es que este tipo de cosas, a veces bastante estúpidas, son capaces de dar lugar a terribles dramas familiares. Eso también lo he visto de cerca, por desgracia.

 _Cuando vuelva a tu lado_ se ha convertido en una de mis canciones favoritas de María Grever. Yo estuve escribiendo este one-shot con la versión instrumental a piano, pero os recomiendo mucho la que cantaron Los Panchos con Eydie Gormé, una de las más bonitas que he encontrado. Esta vez, la letra sí que encajaba genial con este momento y sigue siendo Imector 100%, para qué engañarnos.

Como siempre, si veis alguna incorrección lingüística, avisadme, por favor :D

¡Qué paséis buena semana y hasta el domingo que viene!


	3. Alma mía

**Prompt** : _Dinnertime  
_ **Word Count** : 10.061  
 **Summary** : Imelda y Héctor probablemente tuvieran una idea más clara de lo que pretendían hacer de ahora en adelante, pero eso no significaba que el resto de la familia fuese partícipe de sus planes. Y, de entre ellos, la que se sentía más perdida con la nueva situación era Victoria. Porque no solo no conocía a su abuelo; es que también empezaba a no reconocer a su abuela.

* * *

 _ **Alma mía**_

Cuando Héctor se instaló con los Rivera, Victoria comprendió rápidamente que ella era quien se encontraba en mayor desventaja ante la nueva situación. No porque le inspirase ningún tipo de animadversión (en realidad, se sorprendió de lo fácil que era tenerlo cerca e interactuar con él), sino porque pertenecían a mundos tan distintos que la brecha que los separaba parecía difícil de salvar.

Para empezar, no solo no lo conocía a él, sino que tampoco estaba familiarizada con la música. Y Héctor llevaba la música enraizada en los huesos, no se podía pensar en uno sin pensar en la otra. Mientras que Óscar y Felipe habían crecido junto a su cuñado y sabían de él casi tanto como Imelda, Julio y Rosita habían nacido en otra familia y tenido oportunidad de disfrutar de la música antes de incorporarse a los Rivera. Eso sin contar la secreta ventaja que tenía Julio, por haber conocido a Héctor a través del amor que Coco le profesaba. De una forma u otra, todos tenían medios para _conectar_ con él. Pero ella era la primera difunta Rivera que pertenecía a la "nueva generación". La que se había criado bajo la prohibición y para la que la oscura figura de su abuelo era un completo tabú. Darle la vuelta a lo que había conformado su existencia desde que nació, por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones y su disposición, no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Victoria odiaba que se le escapase el significado de algo que para otros parecía obvio, pero había muchas cosas que le resultaban incomprensibles. La misma mañana posterior al Día de Muertos, mientras preparaban una habitación para Héctor, les comentó a sus tíos que jamás habría imaginado que Imelda cediera tan rápido después de tanto tiempo. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada y luego le devolvieron expresiones sorprendidas.

—¿En serio?

—¿Después de haber interpretado juntos?

—Ahora no la verás quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Y más sabiendo por fin lo que sucedió en realidad.

Ella se volvió hacia Rosita en busca de apoyo, pero esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonriendo.

—Me pareció evidente también, m'ija —confesó—. Mamá Imelda solo necesitaba romper esa barrera. Si se mantuvo firme tanto tiempo fue porque pensó que él no se merecía otra oportunidad. Pero ahora…

Y, sin saber cómo ni por qué, Victoria se encontró a sí misma plantada allí, mientras los otros tres intentaban explicarle la trascendencia de que Imelda hubiese cantado acompañada por Héctor, cómo ese simple hecho suponía un punto de inflexión para ambos, el tipo de comunicación que habían compartido y varias cosas más que le sonaron a chino y la hicieron sentir bastante estúpida. Desde su perspectiva, aunque el número de su abuela había sido una preciosidad, no era más que eso: una canción. No era posible que ese breve instante pesara más en la balanza que los cien años que había pasado odiando la música, ¿no? Era incoherente. Pero según sus tíos y su tía, cantar había reventado la presa que Imelda había levantado para reprimir sus sentimientos, y ahora todo volvía a fluir. A trompicones, inestable y revuelto, pero fluía. El primer paso para la reconciliación estaba dado.

—Y se reconciliarán —aseguró Rosita, dirigiendo una sonrisilla a los gemelos—. Aún están locos el uno por el otro.

—Imelda es terca, pero no es inconsciente.

—Solo necesitaba una buena excusa para perdonarlo.

—No que la muerte por intoxicación no fuera una buena excusa ya de por sí…

—Pero morir asesinado es una excusa mejor.

—No mejor de _mejor_ , claro, solo más… ¿determinante?

—Lo mejor habría sido que Ernesto no matara a nadie.

—O que se matara a sí mismo y nos dejase en paz.

—Eso habría sido lo mejor de lo mejor, sí.

Victoria alzó una ceja, pero prefirió no insistir. No tenía ganas de que empezaran de nuevo a explicarle el significado del universo.

Sin embargo, aquella charla la dejó pensativa y preocupada. Una cosa era aprender a adaptarse a Héctor, y otra cosa era tener que _redescubrir_ a su familia bajo la nueva luz que él trajera a la casa. ¿Iba su influencia a cambiarlos a todos, sacando a la superficie facetas de sus seres queridos que ella no sabía ni que existían? Demasiadas variables; y la perspectiva se volvía aún más inquietante si tenía en cuenta que la primera a la que había afectado era la mismísima Imelda. Para Victoria, su abuela siempre había sido el ancla del hogar. No importaba lo mucho que pudieran cambiar o evolucionar los demás, Imelda era el suelo firme que los sustentaba, férrea e inmutable. La presencia que les daba seguridad a todos, porque siempre había estado ahí y siempre había sido así.

Pensar que ahora pudiera convertirse en una persona diferente o, peor, darse cuenta de que en el fondo nunca la había conocido de verdad era… extraño.

Sus temores se confirmaron esa misma tarde, después de haber recibido a Héctor formalmente en casa. Se suponía que él iba a retirarse a descansar a solas, pero cuando Victoria se asomó a la cocina a la hora de la cena, buscando a su abuela, no la encontró por ninguna parte. Tuvo que subir al piso de arriba y, de camino a su cuarto, se quedó parada ante la puerta abierta del despacho. Allí estaba Imelda, sentada en una silla junto al sofá en el que dormía Héctor, como velando su sueño.

—¿Mamá…? —musitó, tentativa. Ella alzó la vista y le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza, instándola a acercarse—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No —respondió Imelda, también en un susurro, y volvió a centrar su atención en él.

Al llegar a su lado, Victoria se dio cuenta de que tenía en el regazo la mano de Héctor. La aferraba con una de las suyas, como si estuviesen enzarzados en un pulso, y la cubría con la otra, envolviéndola en un gesto protector. No pudo evitar alzar las cejas.

—¿Se encuentra mal?

—No. Es solo… —Imelda se interrumpió, frunciendo la boca—. No podía dormir. Tiene miedo.

Victoria examinó el rostro de Héctor, que al menos en ese momento estaba indudablemente dormido. Se notaba cierta tensión en su entrecejo, pero por lo demás parecía en calma, con la boca entreabierta y la respiración profunda y rítmica. Un leve espasmo contrajo su mano, e Imelda la sujetó un poco más fuerte. De hecho, fue en la expresión de esta donde Victoria encontró auténtico estrés.

—¿"Tiene"? —dejó escapar con suspicacia, antes de poder reprimirse.

Imelda cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de agotamiento. Luego la encaró con esa mirada que le lanzaba siempre que consideraba que se estaba haciendo la lista.

— _Tenemos_ —admitió—. Tenemos miedo. Los dos.

—No creo que… —Victoria calló; estaban hablando del miedo a _no despertar_ , y eso no se podía tratar a la ligera. Optó por un tono más suave—. Mamá Imelda, no creo que vaya a suceder nada. Todo parece estar bien. Tú también deberías descansar y…

—Pueden cenar sin mí —atajó Imelda—. Me quedaré aquí el tiempo que haga falta para que este idiota pueda descansar. Dios sabe que lo necesita.

—Pero…

—Casi lo mato, Victoria.

La rotundidad de aquella respuesta la dejó boquiabierta.

—¡Mamá Imelda! —jadeó—. Eso no es así, ¿cómo…?

—Casi lo mato —reiteró Imelda, implacable, con el mismo tono que si estuviese señalando un hecho irrefutable. Sin excusarse, sin evadirse, solo aceptándolo sin más—. Héctor fue un estúpido, y yo también lo fui. Aquí nos trajo ese cúmulo de estupideces. —Su gesto se endureció al apretar los dientes—. Y aquí voy a quedarme hasta que esté segura de que no es demasiado tarde.

Victoria se quedó mirándola, muda por la impresión. Después de toda una vida de amargura, sintiéndose víctima de una traición imperdonable, escucharla asumir su propia culpa era…

 _Ahora no la verás quitarle los ojos de encima_.

Un par de segundos después abandonó el despacho, con un nudo en la garganta y la mayor sensación de incertidumbre que había experimentado jamás, viendo que aquel suelo firme comenzaba a desquebrajarse.

* * *

Héctor pasó varios días limitándose a dormir. Estaba durmiendo casi todo el tiempo, y casi todo el tiempo Imelda permanecía sentada a su lado, ciñéndose a unas escasas dos o tres horas de sueño por las noches. Julio comentó que su suegro necesitaba descansar el agotamiento acumulado durante un siglo, y aquello debía acercarse bastante a la verdad. El propio Héctor les confirmó que llevaba muchos años manteniéndose en vela. Victoria lo encontró lógico: morir durante el sueño en la Tierra de los Vivos era de lo más apetecible, pero que la muerte final te sorprendiera en mitad de una cabezadita sonaba mucho peor. Una auténtica pesadilla, sobre todo si lo que te mantenía en pie era la presión por los asuntos pendientes de resolver.

Hacia el final de la primera semana, era más fácil encontrarlo despierto. Victoria los vio más de una vez en el despacho, Imelda enrocada en su silla y Héctor recostado en el sofá como un convaleciente, compartiendo una bebida caliente y hablando en voz baja. Durante la segunda semana, podías encontrarlo de vez en cuando sentado en la cocina, vistiendo aún ese ridículo camisón, mientras Imelda trajinaba a su alrededor. Y, a finales de la primera quincena de convivencia, Victoria lo sorprendió una tarde sentado en el banco del jardín, tomando el sol con los ojos cerrados y cara de profundo bienestar.

—Está ensayando su papel de _abuelo_ —comentó Imelda desde el taller, por encima del traqueteo de la máquina de coser.

Su resignación no conseguía ocultar del todo el tono de broma. Héctor reprimió la risa y abrió un ojo para mirar a su nieta con simpatía.

—¿Qué tal lo hago? —susurró.

Antes de darse cuenta, Victoria se encontró esbozando una media sonrisa.

—Perfecto. Estás hecho todo un anciano.

Esa misma noche, Héctor se unió a ellos en la cocina a la hora de la cena, algo tímido aún, pero resuelto. La primera cena familiar propiamente dicha, con todos juntos, que marcaba el final del periodo de recuperación. O quizá el inicio de una nueva rutina.

Sin embargo, era difícil no sentir que estaban flotando en una especie de limbo. Un estado de espera continuo, aguardando a ver si sucedía algo o no, sin saber muy bien qué paso dar a continuación. Estaban viviendo al día, algo que Victoria jamás habría creído posible bajo el techo de Imelda Rivera. Su abuela era metódica y ordenada, poco dada a la improvisación. Cuadriculada, incluso. Aunque nadie más parecía preocupado, ella no podía evitar inquietarse ante aquella _indefinición_ tan antinatural. Resultaba desequilibrante. Hacía un mes, tenían prohibido incluso pronunciar el nombre del hombre que había sido su marido, ¿nadie iba a hablar ahora del giro de ciento ochenta grados que había tomado el asunto? ¿Era eso correcto?

Ninguno de ellos había cuestionado jamás a Imelda. No habían cuestionado su dolor ni sus decisiones, ni se habían atrevido a pensar que pudiera estar extralimitándose. Ella siempre sabía qué hacer, siempre tenía respuestas para cualquier situación, y era muy difícil no pensar que fuese la autoridad máxima de todas las cosas. Pero Héctor, a pesar de ser un encanto (o quizá precisamente por eso), lo había puesto todo del revés con su mera presencia. Sin abrir la boca, conseguía que Imelda se cuestionase a sí misma. Con una mirada, conseguía que se mostrase más flexible y menos totalitaria. Victoria apenas podía creer el efecto que ejercía sin esforzarse siquiera, casi de forma inconsciente; y comenzaba a comprender que la historia que tantas veces había escuchado y que tan bien conocía era una versión distorsionada de la realidad. De verdad no sabía _nada_ de su abuelo, pero tampoco de la relación que había compartido con Imelda.

Siempre se había considerado una mujer práctica y directa, acostumbrada a abordar los retos de frente. Detestaba los rodeos y las divagaciones, algo en lo que sus tíos y su tía se enredaban con demasiada frecuencia. Victoria prefería centrarse en los hechos: si quería saber algo, lo preguntaba; si algo le rondaba la cabeza, lo decía. Pero sabía que el tema de Héctor no se podría manejar de esa manera. No podía preguntar nada, porque pedir explicaciones sería demasiado invasivo. Sus abuelos (ambos) necesitaban espacio, eso lo tenía claro. De modo que ¿qué opción le quedaba? ¿Esperar y observar?

Era lo lógico; todo periodo de cambios conllevaba inestabilidad. Pero la idea le resultaba tan frustrante como engancharse a una de esas novelas por entregas que publicaban semanalmente en el periódico, sin poder acelerar la lectura porque el final aún no había sido escrito.

Una mañana, después de desayunar, cuando los gemelos ya se habían marchado al taller y los demás terminaban sus tazas de café, Imelda se plantó ante Héctor y le devolvió la ropa remendada.

—Toma, vístete.

Él alzó las cejas, pero obedeció de inmediato, sin molestarse en retirarse a otro lugar. Se puso los pantalones por debajo de los faldones y se levantó cuando Imelda tiró del camisón para ayudarle a sacárselo por la cabeza. Victoria se apresuró a apartar la vista con recato, pero compuso una mueca de fastidio al ver que su padre y su tía seguían mirando fijamente a los otros dos.

— _Tsk_ , tengo que conseguirte un cinturón en condiciones…

—No te preocupes, así está bien.

—Es una maldita cuerda, Héctor, vas hecho un desastre.

—¡Ey, ya no! Hiciste milagros con esto, ¡las dos perneras están a la misma altura!

Imelda resopló, abrochándole los tirantes al tiempo que él terminaba de anudarse la cintura del pantalón.

—¿Aún igual? —inquirió ella entonces, como retomando otra conversación que hubiesen dejado a medias antes.

—No, no, solo… Más o menos.

—¿Y la pierna?

—Mejor.

—Mmfm. —Imelda le tendió el chaleco en el que había quedado convertida su chaqueta azul y lo sostuvo mientras él pasaba los brazos por las sisas, alisándole después las solapas con aire reflexivo.

—¡Qué guapo, Héctor! —dejó escapar Rosita, risueña.

—Cierto —asintió Julio con una sonrisa—. Tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

Él se rio en un murmullo y les dirigió una cálida mirada.

—Gracias, gracias…

—Te vas a anquilosar si no empiezas a moverte un poco —continuó Imelda, anudándole el pañuelo rojo al cuello—. Salgamos a dar un paseo, ¿sí?

Héctor bajó la vista hacia ella y, por primera vez en muchos días, volvió a parecer tan inseguro como cuando se reunieron la noche del Día de Muertos, tras el incidente del cenote.

—No… no quisiera mantenerte más tiempo lejos del taller, ya me acompañaste sufi…

—Llevo cien años en el taller.

Se hizo un silencio extraño en la cocina, mientras ambos se sostenían la mirada seriamente. Victoria no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que vio a Héctor asentir con la cabeza. Y, cuando Imelda le devolvió el gesto, fue como si acabaran de intercambiar un discurso sin necesidad de decir ni una palabra.

—Hay un mirador cerca de aquí, a unas pocas cuadras. ¿Crees que podrás llegar o prefieres que solo demos vueltas por el barrio?

—Podemos intentarlo. Si vamos despacio…

—Pepita puede traernos a casa si te quedas sin fuerzas a mitad de camino.

El rostro de Héctor se suavizó con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Podré sentarme en su lomo esta vez?

—Eso depende de cómo te comportes. —Imelda se mantuvo seria, pero sus ojos no eran distantes—. O de lo mal que estés.

En apenas un minuto, terminaron de prepararse, se despidieron y se marcharon. Cuando les llegó el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse, Julio dejó escapar el aire y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Y allá van.

Victoria le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—Lo está sacando de casa para poder _hablar_ —explicó Julio, esta vez con un matiz algo más triste en la sonrisa, como preocupado—. Esto era solo una tregua, lo importante viene ahora. Y Mamá Imelda siempre tuvo una política muy estricta contra "pelear delante de los niños". Es lo mismo que hacía siempre con Coco cuando discutían: salir a pasear para que ustedes dos no se enterasen.

—¿Mamá discutía con abuelita? —Victoria volvió a quedarse boquiabierta, a lo que su padre respondió con una sincera carcajada.

—¡Ay, m'ija! ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Acaso no discutiste tú nunca con tu mamá? ¿O con Elena? —Julio sacudió la cabeza—. Discutir no es malo de por sí ni significa que no quieras a la otra persona. A veces es hasta necesario. Mejor fuera que dentro, ¿no?

—Y ellos tienen mucho dentro que sacar —suspiró Rosita.

Ninguno se llegó a enterar de qué hablaron Imelda y Héctor exactamente durante aquellos paseos, pero sus salidas se convirtieron en una constante a lo largo de la segunda quincena de noviembre. A veces solo estaban fuera un rato, pero otras veces tardaban horas en regresar. Los primeros días volvían a casa con expresiones taciturnas, señal evidente de que la conversación no había sido fácil, y entonces se instalaban en lugares distintos, dándose espacio el uno al otro. Imelda regresaba al taller, donde empezó a fabricar unos zapatos cuyo destinatario nadie preguntó, pero todos conocían. Héctor solía quedarse en el jardín, fundiéndose en el silencio y la tranquilidad. Ninguno hablaba, aunque el flujo de sus pensamientos era tan intenso que resultaba casi tangible. Tenían demasiado que asimilar y digerir, como había dicho Rosita.

Pero, poco a poco, tanto sus gestos como sus poses se fueron relajando. La seriedad de Imelda comenzó a diluirse y la cautela de Héctor, también. Hasta el punto de que Victoria llegó a preguntarse si de verdad salían para hablar de asuntos delicados o solo querían pasar tiempo a solas para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la compañía mutua. Desde el primer momento había sido muy difícil verlos separados, siempre cerca el uno del otro y reacios a perderse de vista, como si de verdad temieran que el otro se desintegrase en cuanto le dieran la espalda. Pero ahora había algo diferente en su actitud; menos desesperación y más comodidad. Parecían satélites orbitando en torno a un mismo punto, readaptándose a su estado natural.

Por eso, la tarde de finales de mes en que Imelda regresó sola del paseo fue una auténtica sorpresa.

—¿Y Héctor? —preguntó Julio.

—En los suburbios. —Todos se envararon ante la respuesta, compartiendo miradas alarmadas, pero Imelda no dio tiempo a nadie a replicar—. Óscar, Felipe, acompáñenme a ver al señor Márquez.

—¿El carpintero? —Felipe frunció el ceño, mientras ambos se levantaban.

—¿Por qué?

—Encargamos una cama hace unos días y ya está lista, tenemos que recogerla. No podemos seguir teniendo a Héctor durmiendo en el sofá, ni siquiera cabe en él. Y quiero el sofá de vuelta en su sitio de una vez.

La familia entera suspiró a la vez, aliviada. Todos menos Imelda, que se limitó a lanzar una mirada al techo y agitar una mano con desdén, dando instrucciones a los demás para que fueran recolocando los muebles.

—A ver si podemos dejar todo listo antes de que vuelva ese idiota.

El "idiota" en cuestión regresó poco antes de la cena, cuando el despacho ya había quedado convertido oficialmente en su dormitorio y todos estaban reuniéndose en la cocina, con la mesa a medio poner. Entró en casa con un alegre "¡Hola, familia!", casi arrancándose el sombrero, y se rio sin ningún reparo cuando Imelda salió a su encuentro con las manos en las caderas, regañándolo por haber tardado tanto.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Tuve que hacer una paradita. —Y le mostró un paquete envuelto en papel de pastelería.

—¿Oh? ¿Y de dónde sacaste eso?

—Bueeeno, conozco a alguien que me debía un favor —entonó Héctor, y se rio otra vez cuando Imelda entornó los ojos con recelo—. ¡No me mires así, es cierto! Más o menos. Qué importa, hoy es un día para celebrar. —Con una extravagante floritura de la mano libre, abrió el paquete y lo dejó caer en el centro de la mesa—. ¡Tadaa! ¡Alegrías para todos!

Julio recibió los dulces con una exclamación de aprobación, Rosita aplaudió con entusiasmo y los gemelos se apresuraron a coger una cada uno, mirándose con sonrisillas elocuentes.

—Alegrías, ¿ah?

—Qué apropiado.

—Qué puedo decir —bromeó Héctor, con los brazos en jarras—. Me gustan las metáforas.

—Ya siéntate, don Metáforas —atajó Imelda, agarrándolo por los hombros y empujándolo hasta una silla—. Cenemos de una maldita vez.

Pero su tono no era duro de verdad, sino más bien divertido, como si estuviera reprimiendo una sonrisa. Héctor giró el rostro hacia ella con expresión radiante, rozando con su mano una de las de Imelda, antes de que esta volviera a retirarlas. Pero Victoria captó la mirada que compartieron en ese breve instante y comprendió que la elección del postre estaba más que justificada.

En aquella cena ya no hubo timidez. Héctor desplegó sin vergüenza alguna su carisma y su sentido del humor, con la comodidad que da el sentirse aceptado y bienvenido; y los que no habían tenido oportunidad de conocerlo en vida pudieron disfrutar por fin de él en todo su esplendor. Sin filtros, sin restricciones. Les contagió de tal modo su entusiasmo que la cocina entera parecía bullir. Cuando Imelda le entregó los zapatos terminados, su emoción tocó a todos como una descarga. Victoria vio a su padre casi llorar de risa, los gemelos estaban más habladores y chistosos que nunca e incluso Imelda tenía dificultades para mantener la compostura. Aunque aquello no era exactamente una fiesta, se sentía como tal, y ella no recordaba la última vez que habían celebrado algo con tanto espíritu.

Todos parecían felices. Felices _de verdad_ , sin la sombra de ningún antiguo dolor planeando sobre sus cabezas. ¿Era ese el secreto de Héctor? ¿Su energía? ¿Esa era la razón de que Imelda hubiese decidido dar marcha atrás y reconfigurar su vida una vez más?

Aquella noche sí que supuso un antes y un después para los Rivera.

—Mamá Imelda dijo que fuiste a los suburbios —le comentó Victoria a Héctor por lo bajo cuando la cena terminó, mientras recogían la mesa—. ¿Fuiste a por tus cosas?

—No, no. —Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, con ojos brillantes—. Solo fui a despedirme. Todo lo que tengo siempre estuvo aquí.

* * *

Imelda no consultó con los demás su decisión de instalar a Héctor en la casa de forma definitiva, aunque tampoco es que hiciera mucha falta. Sus hermanos parecían llevar años esperando en secreto que llegase aquel momento. A Julio, siempre un poco dividido entre la lealtad a Imelda y la lealtad a Coco, le había conmovido profundamente descubrir la verdad sobre su suegro y ahora era un apoyo incondicional. Rosita, la eterna romántica, estaba encantada con el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Y Victoria… bueno, ella necesitaba gafas, pero no estaba ciega. Era obvio lo que ese paso significaba para Imelda, y ella jamás habría objetado nada contra cualquier cosa que hiciera a su abuela un poco más feliz.

Sin embargo, en el fondo no podía evitar lamentar que todo ese proceso hubiese ocurrido "fuera de escena", sin que ellos se enterasen de los pormenores. Sí, sabía que no era asunto suyo, pero seguía sintiendo la misma curiosidad que la mañana posterior al Día de Muertos y estaba acumulando más preguntas que respuestas. Preguntas que, si seguía así, quedarían para siempre sin resolver. ¿Cómo y en qué términos se habían reconciliado? ¿Qué había pasado con ese "cúmulo de estupideces" que había mencionado Imelda? Los errores de uno y otra, las heridas, el dolor. Después de tantos años y de tantas cosas… ¿no debería haber habido más fuegos artificiales o algo?

No se sentía demasiado orgullosa de esa línea de pensamientos. A fin de cuentas, la familia ya había tenido suficiente drama para lo que le quedaba de existencia. Que ellos hubiesen decidido no desperdiciar más tiempo era algo que celebrar. Pero la imagen que conocía de su abuela, apasionada, cabezota y de fuertes convicciones, no encajaba con la idea de arreglar todo aquello en apenas unos días, sin alboroto alguno. No encajaba con la Imelda que veía ahora alrededor de Héctor, sobria pero serena, sin esa potencia suya tan característica. De modo que optó por cambiar un poco de enfoque. Seguía sin querer inmiscuirse, por supuesto, pero no haría daño a nadie que ella empezara a observarlos con un poco más de atención. O que estuviera más pendiente de la forma en que interactuaban.

O que escuchara sus conversaciones como quien no quiere la cosa.

Victoria se convenció a sí misma de que, técnicamente, aquello no era espiar. No lo hacía con afán de cotilleo, solo quería entenderlos mejor. Además, si sus abuelos le ponían delante la oportunidad en bandeja de plata, no se podía considerar que ella estuviese violando su intimidad. Y, de hecho, lo hicieron, porque una de las nuevas rutinas que adoptaron a lo largo de diciembre fue la de sentarse juntos por las tardes a charlar en el banco del jardín. Imelda pasaba las mañanas en el taller y Héctor solía salir por ahí a visitar gente o cumplir recados, pero esas reuniones en las horas previas a la cena, cuando el sol del atardecer daba de lleno en el banco y calentaba los huesos con su agradable caricia, se convirtieron en algo sagrado para ellos. Victoria no tenía que hacer nada más que sentarse ante la máquina de coser más cercana a la ventana que daba al jardín y aguzar el oído, aislándose de los ruidos y voces del taller.

De todas formas, si no salían de la casa ni se escondían en ningún sitio para tener aquellas conversaciones era porque tampoco eran tan privadas, ¿no?

—Estuve un tiempo con ellos, pero no mucho —comentó Imelda un día, hablando sobre su llegada a la Tierra de los Muertos y la incómoda reunión con sus padres—. Aunque tuve que volver a empezar desde cero, era mejor que quedarme bajo su techo.

—¿Tan mal estabais?

—No, pero yo no estaba a gusto.

—Aún me sorprende que no te ayudasen más cuando yo falté. No me lo esperaba de ellos. Ok, la boda no les hizo mucha gracia, pero pensé que… —La voz de Héctor se apagó con un leve toque de amargura—. Pensé que, si me culpaban a mí del desastre, al menos cuidarían de ti y de Coco.

Imelda bufó.

—Oh, mamá te maldijo mil veces, sí, pero sobre todo me culpó a mí. Yo era la esposa que había fracasado en mantener unida a la familia. Papá… bueno, lo suyo era distinto. Él te tenía en buena estima y confiaba en ti, así que se sintió muy traicionado. A veces se ponía demasiado desagradable. Hasta que les dije que no tenía ganas de escuchar a ninguno de los dos. Yo ya tenía bastante con mi propia rabia, no necesitaba la de nadie más.

Hubo una pausa, y Victoria pensó en su bisabuela, Mamá Rita. La había conocido como una anciana con tendencia a sermonear, distante tanto en vida como en muerte. Apenas tenía relación con ella ni con Papá Santi, a quien solo había visto un puñado de veces en la Tierra de los Muertos. Ignoraba que la razón del distanciamiento fuese cosa de Héctor también.

—Lo lamento —murmuró este, de corazón.

—No tienes por qué. Me ofrecieron ayuda, pero fui yo quien no la aceptó. Me daban demasiadas órdenes sobre lo que _debía_ hacer. No estaba dispuesta a ceñirme a sus condiciones.

—¿Oh? —El tono de Héctor volvió a aligerarse—. Ya veo…

Imelda sofocó una risa sarcástica y Victoria no pudo evitar sonreír a medias, pensando en Miguel.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue tu llegada aquí?

—Bien, en cierto modo. —A Héctor se le reflejó la sonrisa en la voz—. Me recibió mamá.

Silencio de nuevo y, cuando volvió a hablar, Imelda sonó sin aliento.

—¿Viste a Mamá Lupe?

—¡Sí! Estuvo conmigo las primeras décadas, me enseñó a vivir aquí y…

—P-pero ¿cómo…? ¿Todavía está…? ¿Está…?

Victoria miró de reojo hacia el jardín, sorprendida al oír a su abuela tartamudear así, y la encontró mirando a Héctor con ansiedad, mientras este negaba con la cabeza. Imelda se llevó una mano a la boca y bajó la vista, abrumada.

—Héctor, lo… Yo no…

—Ey, ey, ey, está bien, no pasa nada. —Él se inclinó para encontrar su mirada—. No pasa nada, Imelda. Pude estar con ella. Me diste cincuenta años a su lado, ¡toda una vida! Tú mantuviste viva su memoria. Se fue cuando llegaste.

Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, estrechándolas con fuerza, e Imelda volvió a alzar el rostro hacia él, con una mirada indescriptible. Pero esta vez Victoria sí comprendió. Si ella no hablaba jamás a nadie de su esposo, mucho menos iba a hablar de su suegra. Aquella mujer nunca había sido mencionada en la casa, nunca habían puesto ningún recuerdo suyo en la ofrenda, su memoria no había sido transmitida. Y, cuando Imelda murió, la muerte final se la llevó.

—Háblame de ella —musitó Imelda—. Dime cómo era.

Aquel día, Victoria descubrió que su otra bisabuela materna se había llamado Guadalupe, que murió muy joven cuando Héctor aún era muy pequeño, que sonreía mucho, que tenía un don para ver siempre el lado positivo de las cosas, que nunca perdía la esperanza… y, en definitiva, que se parecía tanto a su propia madre, a Coco, que al final de la jornada abandonó el taller con un nudo en la garganta.

—No fue fácil que confiaran al principio —le contó otro día Imelda, hablando sobre los primeros tiempos del negocio—, pero unos clientes fueron atrayendo a otros y no tardamos mucho en despegar.

—Puedo imaginar a Cris encargándote botas para todos sus empleados y creando tendencia —rio Héctor.

Imelda sonrió con cariño.

—Algo así. Cris se portó muy bien con nosotros, siempre pude contar con ella. ¿Sabes quién nos daba más problemas? Leti.

—¿Leti? ¿La novia de Rafael?

—Esposa. Se casaron poco después de que te fueras.

—¡Ay, pobre Rafa! ¿No era Leti la que siempre decía que yo no engordaba porque tú no sabías cocinar?

—Esa misma. Adivina de qué murió Rafa.

—No digas…

—Intoxicación alimenticia.

—¡JA! —Héctor se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para tragarse la carcajada y enseguida adoptó un tono culpable—. Ay, no, no, no, no es chistoso, pobre Rafa de verdad, no… ¡Imelda! ¿Te estás riendo?

Ella hundió la cara entre las manos, sacudiéndose.

—Nunca me pareció gracioso hasta ahora, pero la verdad es que…

Y Victoria también siguió trabajando con una sonrisa, escuchándolos hablar de su viejo grupo de amigos de la parroquia, con quién se había casado cada uno, a qué se habían dedicado, qué había sido de ellos… Personas que ella misma recordaba de su infancia en Santa Cecilia, pertenecientes a la quinta de su abuela y, por tanto, también de su abuelo.

Era agradable poder ubicar a Héctor en un ambiente y un contexto concretos, después de tanto tiempo siendo solo una figura sin rostro en una vieja fotografía. Durante las cenas familiares, y en general siempre que se relacionaba con los demás miembros de la casa, solía ser él quien pedía que le contasen cosas de sus vidas y de su hogar, ansioso por ponerse al día. Pero Victoria disfrutaba mucho más las anécdotas que oía en secreto desde la ventana del taller, porque rellenaban el vacío generado por el tabú y le ofrecían un retrato de él más preciso.

Héctor no había sido un elemento extraterrestre cuya única función consistió en abandonar a su abuela. Había sido un niño, un joven, un hombre normal, con familia, amigos, sueños y preocupaciones… Con una vida. Había formado parte del pequeño mundo que conformaba Santa Cecilia y, por la forma en que se hablaban, también había formado una parte vital del mundo de Imelda, así como ella del suyo. No era solo el matrimonio y la hija en común; era algo que iba más allá, con raíces muy profundas. Incluso cuando sus charlas se ceñían al presente en la Tierra de los Muertos y a la época que habían pasado separados, Victoria podía percibir esa conexión en sus dinámicas. Gracias a ello empezaba a vislumbrar con un poco más de claridad el tipo de relación que habían compartido.

Aunque no fue hasta el incidente del bordado, ya a principios del año nuevo, cuando se presentó la oportunidad de descubrir la imagen completa.

—¿Que quieres que aprenda a bordar? —se sorprendió Héctor, una mañana en que Imelda lo arrastró con ella al taller y lo hizo sentarse a su lado en el banco de trabajo.

—Ya es hora de que te ocupes en algo útil.

—Hermana, si lo que quieres es una excusa para tenerlo aquí… —empezó Óscar, burlón.

—… ¿por qué no le enseñas a hacer zapatos sin más? —terminó Felipe, riéndose.

—¿Y ustedes dos por qué no se meten en sus asuntos? —Imelda los fulminó con la mirada—. Ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. Por ahora, bordar es más sencillo y Héctor ya sabe coser. Le ayudará a ejercitar las manos.

—¿Todavía agarrotado? —inquirió Julio.

—Sí, un poco. —Héctor flexionó los dedos con cautela—. Ya empiezo a acostumbrarme, pero aún es una sensación extraña. Tirante.

—¿Como una tendinitis? —ofreció Victoria.

—Ehhh… ¿eso qué es?

—Lo que le ocurre a la gente que se pasa el día sin hacer nada —intervino Imelda.

—Bueno, técnicamente…

—¡Vamos, a bordar!

Durante la hora siguiente, Héctor se dejó instruir con docilidad, bastidor en mano, mientras Imelda le iba guiando en el arte de la aguja. La ocurrencia parecía estar divirtiéndolo, a pesar de haberle pillado desprevenido. Su buen humor se extendió por el taller, y la charla habitual que compartía la familia durante las horas de trabajo comenzó a salpicarse de bromas y comentarios ligeros. Victoria se preguntó si aquello tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que Imelda estaba prácticamente recostada contra él, vigilando sus puntadas por encima de su hombro. Era la primera vez que compartían ese tipo de contacto delante de todos los demás, como si se tratase de una cosa natural. Y ella no fue la única que percibió lo cómodos y relajados que estaban; también vio de refilón cómo sus tíos intercambiaban sonrisitas y Rosita le lanzó un guiño desde su propio puesto.

—¿De qué te ríes? —soltó Imelda de repente, y Victoria brincó, pensando que la había descubierto sonriendo ante la escena.

Pero no; se estaba dirigiendo a Héctor, que no se molestó en reprimir una carcajada.

—Me estaba acordando de Diego Montoya. ¿Recuerdas a Diego Montoya, Imelda?

— _¡Argh!_ No me hables de ese impresentable —resopló ella, agitando una mano.

Él volvió a reír y continuó, imitando una voz grave:

— _La chava te pone a cocinar y a lavar la ropa, ¿pues qué será lo próximo? ¿Enseñarte a bordar?_ —Soltó otra carcajada, aún más fuerte que la anterior—. ¡Su profecía se cumplió!

Imelda se enderezó, con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuándo rayos dijo Diego semejante cosa?

—¡Lo decía todo el tiempo! —Héctor sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué crees que se reían de mí todos los chamacos del pueblo?

—Se me ocurren varias opciones…

—¿Tus orejas? —sugirió Felipe.

—¿Tu nariz? —añadió Óscar.

—Ja-ja, muy simpáticos los tres. ¡Decían que siempre me tenías comiendo en la palma de la mano! —Victoria no estaba segura de si aquello pretendía ser una anécdota humillante, por lo amplia y soñadora que era la sonrisa de Héctor mientras la rememoraba—. Todos los días estaban burlándose de mí. Pero les decía: ¡Ríanse, me da igual! ¡Yo tengo al amor de mi vida conmigo!

Se citó a sí mismo con una espontaneidad tan estrambótica que ni siquiera pareció ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Pero los demás sí lo fueron. Todos se quedaron rígidos en sus asientos, girando los rostros hacia él con los ojos muy redondos. Todos menos Imelda, que seguía mirándolo con gesto suave, igual de inconsciente, como si el comentario tuviese la misma relevancia que un simple "hoy hace buen día".

—¿Ah, sí? —entonó—. ¿Y funcionaba?

—No, lo cierto es que no —rezongó Héctor, sin inmutarse—. Siempre que lo decía me recordaban aquella vez que me partiste un abanico en la cabeza cuando te invité a bailar.

Imelda se atragantó al intentar contener su propia carcajada y se apresuró a apretarse una mano contra la boca. Eso amplió un poco más la sonrisa de Héctor, que la miró de soslayo con aire divertido.

—¿Cómo puede ser que no sepas esto? _¿Y qué pasa con el abanico, Héctor, eh? ¿Te acuerdas del abanico? ¡Qué le digan al abanico!_ Todo un clásico. Claro que ninguno de ellos vio cómo me pediste perdón después.

¿Acababa de guiñarle un ojo? Victoria no estaba segura, no lo veía bien desde su perspectiva, y casi se cayó del taburete al inclinarse inconscientemente en busca de un ángulo mejor. El brusco movimiento atrajo la atención de Imelda, qué brincó y borró de inmediato la expresión con la que se había quedado mirando a su marido. Algo a medio camino entre la picardía y la ternura que Victoria no había visto jamás.

—Bueno, ¡ya déjate de historias, estás distrayendo a todo el mundo! —exclamó con rapidez—. Y no estás prestando ninguna atención a las puntadas, está todo torcido.

—Ok, ok, no más historias en horario de trabajo —bromeó Héctor, riéndose.

Dos segundos después, sin embargo, empezó a tararear en un murmullo. Solo una melodía sin letra que Victoria, obviamente, no supo identificar, pero que le ganó una extraña mirada por parte de Imelda. Pensó que ella le diría que parara, pero no lo hizo. De hecho, esbozó una minúscula sonrisa y siguió trabajando como si no pasase nada.

A partir de entonces, fue fácil encontrar a Héctor tarareando o silbando en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, a veces absorto, otras veces compartiendo miradas cargadas de intención con Imelda. Así, la música comenzó a filtrarse de nuevo en la casa de los Rivera, como una enredadera que se extiende poco a poco por un muro. Y la relación entre los dos dio un giro que Victoria no se esperaba, dejándole claro que su vínculo también había estado atravesando su propio proceso de recuperación.

* * *

El asunto de aprender a bordar terminó convirtiéndose en una especie de chiste privado entre sus abuelos que no hizo más que evolucionar en los días posteriores. Durante las mañanas que pasaban en el taller solían guardar las formas para no "perturbar el ambiente de trabajo", pero Héctor cargaba con el pequeño bastidor a todas partes y seguía practicando incluso cuando se sentaban a cenar por las noches. Era entonces cuando las pullas y provocaciones volaban a discreción sin vergüenza alguna.

—¿Qué fue de la norma de no traerse el trabajo a la mesa? —protestó una vez Felipe.

—Sí, me pone nervioso verlo bordar a todas horas —apoyó Óscar, más jocoso.

—Cuanto antes aprenda, antes podrá empezar a ayudar de verdad.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, vamos, dilo bien. —Héctor se inclinó para darle un suave codazo a Imelda, sentada a su lado—. En realidad me retó a terminar estas flores antes de una semana, sin deshacer ni una puntada. Es una cuestión de honor, ya saben.

Imelda le devolvió el codazo con un poco más de fuerza, pero estaba sonriendo.

—No me gusta perder el tiempo. Si resultas ser un inútil con la aguja, prefiero averiguarlo lo antes posible.

—No sé por qué no tienes más fe en mis capacidades. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo hábiles que son mis dedos.

Hubo algo en su tono que hizo que Julio escupiera el agua que estaba bebiendo, Victoria y Rosita se envararan, a Óscar se le desencajara la mandíbula y Felipe dejara caer la cena en la mesa en vez de en su plato.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? —exclamó Héctor, a la defensiva—. Es cierto, ella sabe perfectamente cómo toco. —Imelda se estampó una mano contra el rostro y a él le cambió la cara—. ¡Cómo toco la guitarra! _¡La guitarra!_ De verdad, son… ¡son un montón de mentes sucias! —Los señaló con un dedo acusador y se giró dramáticamente hacia su esposa—. ¡Imelda, esto es escandaloso!

—¡No me digas! —espetó ella, y le soltó un manotazo en el brazo que restalló en toda la cocina—. ¡Calla y cose, tarugo!

—Ay, esto es algo que _no_ extrañaba. —Óscar hundió el rostro entre las manos, agitando la cabeza.

—Sí, sus malditos jueguitos de palabras… —gruñó Felipe, mientras limpiaba la mesa.

—No era nada de eso, lo han sacado todo de contexto. —Héctor les dedicó una mueca de irritación demasiado exagerada para ser sincera, y luego volvió a mirar a Imelda con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida—. ¿Tú echabas de menos nuestros jueguitos? De palabras, digo.

—¡Héctor!

Pero la broma ya iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos y, aunque lograron cenar en relativa calma, sus abuelos siguieron apiñados en torno al bastidor, murmurándose cosas demasiado surrealistas.

—Ahí.

—¿Aquí?

—No, más arriba. Un poco más arriba. A la derecha. ¡Ay, Héctor, dije _derecha_!

—Ok, ok, derecha… ¿Aquí?

—¿Me estás provocando a propósito?

—¿Yo? Nooo…

—¿No? Pues qué lástima. Te recordaba más hábil con la aguja.

—Demasiados años sin practicar…

—Ajá, seguro. Supongo que sabes que no sirven de mucho los dedos ágiles si no tienes _puntería_.

— _¡Ouch!_ Qué golpe más bajo, Imelda, no…

—¡BastabastaBASTA! —chilló Felipe, llevándose las manos a los oídos al mismo tiempo que su hermano, mientras este gritaba "lalalalala" para acallar la conversación.

Si aquel suceso los empujó a tomar la decisión o si simplemente fue la excusa perfecta para llevar a cabo un plan que ya tenían, Victoria nunca lo supo. Pero el caso fue que, un par de días después, sus tíos se presentaron en el taller portando una guitarra. Era sencilla y bastante austera, con obvias señales de desgaste, pero el rostro de Héctor se iluminó al verla y el bastidor se le escurrió de entre las manos.

—¡Muchachos! —jadeó, levantándose de un salto—. ¿De dónde la sacaron?

—Tú no eres el único que conoce gente que le debe favores. —Óscar le dedicó una sonrisita ufana.

—Y así ocuparás de una vez los dedos en lo que te corresponde de verdad —bromeó Felipe.

Héctor sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la guitarra casi con reverencia. Pero no la llegó a rozar. En el último segundo, retiró las manos muy despacio, suavizó su sonrisa y se quedó quieto. Siguiendo la línea de sus pensamientos, Victoria lanzó una mirada a Imelda, que estaba petrificada en su asiento. Su expresión era difícil de descifrar, con un rictus tenso en la boca pero un brillo extraño en los ojos. Ella sabía que tenía fuertes sentimientos encontrados hacia lo que acababa de ocurrir; y Héctor también lo supo, aunque él no necesitó mirarla para percibirlo.

—Gracias, chamacos. —Héctor palmeó los hombros de sus confusos cuñados con afecto—. Pero tal vez no sea buena idea. Las cosas están bien así. No voy a romper las normas de la casa. —Giró el rostro hacia Imelda y la miró con amor—. La familia es primero.

Victoria contuvo el aliento. Todos se volvieron hacia la matriarca de los Rivera, pero ella tenía los ojos fijos en los de su esposo, con una emoción tan intensa que pareció densificar el aire a su alrededor. El silencio solo duró un instante, pero ella tuvo la impresión de que la imagen de su abuela que siempre había conocido terminaba de desmoronarse por completo.

Había renunciado a la furia, había renunciado al rencor, y ahora…

—¡N-no seas ridículo! —bufó Imelda, cuando recuperó el habla—. Acepta esa cosa. Ya te pasas canturreando todo el día, de todas formas; si vas a traer de vuelta la música a la casa, que al menos sea música de verdad.

Héctor se echó a reír, pero no se movió del sitio.

—Ok, hagamos esto: música por las mañanas y bordado por las tardes. Tengo que seguir practicando, para poder empezar a ayudar cuanto antes, ¿no? ¿Te parece bien?

A Imelda le temblaron los labios, aunque frunció la boca para disimularlo.

—Sí —susurró trémulamente—. Me… me parece bien.

Solo entonces encaró de nuevo Héctor la guitarra. La tomó con cuidado y abrazó a Óscar y a Felipe, igual que aquella mañana posterior al Día de Muertos, tras escapar de la muerte final. Ellos le devolvieron el gesto con sonrisas felices y aliviadas, y cuando regresaron a sus puestos parecían tan satisfechos como si hubiesen cumplido una misión épica. Quizá lo hubiesen hecho, después de todo.

Héctor volvió a sentarse en el banco junto a su mujer, pero apoyando la espalda contra el borde de la mesa para poder acomodar la guitarra en su regazo. Un silencio solemne invadió el lugar.

—¿Algo que quieras escuchar? —le murmuró a Imelda, mientras probaba y afinaba las cuerdas.

Ella solo lo miró. Él le devolvió la mirada. Y comenzó a puntear suavemente, hasta que las notas formaron una melodía lenta y cálida, como una caricia. La música se extendió por el taller por primera vez, algo tímida al principio, como pidiendo permiso. Pero Victoria vio el efecto físico que tenía en su familia. Julio dejó caer los hombros y suspiró, sonriendo con la misma cara que si acabara de reencontrar a un viejo amigo muy querido. Rosita se quedó un momento con la boca abierta y expresión de estar a punto de llorar. Felipe y Óscar cerraron los ojos e inclinaron las cabezas en el mismo ángulo, hundiéndose en sus propios recuerdos. Poco a poco, todos fueron retomando sus tareas y continuaron trabajando sin decir nada, pero con un brillo diferente en las miradas.

Imelda, sin embargo, no se movió. Se quedó así, con las manos flácidas sobre la mesa, las herramientas a medio sujetar, los ojos fijos en Héctor sin parpadear siquiera. Él también seguía mirándola. Hablaban sin hablar. Fue tan evidente que Victoria notó una sacudida en el pecho.

En aquel momento, los sintió a años luz de distancia.

* * *

La música se apoderó de la casa tan rápido que resultó obvio que nunca había sido arrancada de raíz. Solo necesitaba reconectar, y era muy fácil conectar con cualquier cosa que tocase Héctor. Victoria no sabía mucho de música, pero el talento de su abuelo le parecía incuestionable, y no solo por ser un hábil guitarrista. Él tocaba desde el corazón, con un cariño tan intenso que calaba hasta la médula.

Siempre que no tuviese alguna otra tarea en la que echar una mano, se instalaba en el taller por las mañanas para amenizar el trabajo de los demás con sus tonadas. No cantaba casi nunca, pero atendía cualquier petición que le hicieran y acompañaba si algún otro se arrancaba con la letra. Rosita y Julio eran quienes más participaban en aquellas sesiones; de hecho, el humor de Julio se tornó excelente, solo comparable a la época de mayor felicidad, junto a Coco y sus hijas en la Tierra de los Vivos. Victoria sabía la historia de cómo se habían conocido sus padres, pero nunca imaginó que él también amase tanto la música. Cada vez que Héctor tocaba, era como verlo renacer, y la profunda nostalgia que sentía hacia su esposa y hacia Elena se aliviaba.

El propio Héctor también cambió ligeramente desde que la guitarra cayó en sus manos. Hablaba un poco menos, pero Victoria se dio cuenta de que expresaba mucho más. Durante aquellos meses había tenido oportunidad de comprobar que él era muy bueno escondiéndose detrás de una fachada de amable simpatía; y, aunque ella no dudaba que fuese amable y simpático de verdad, las notas trascendían las máscaras. Era mucho más fácil adivinar su estado de ánimo real a través de su música. Héctor tocaba canciones felices para Julio y Rosita, divertidas para los gemelos y suaves para Imelda, pero había veces en que se limitaba a acariciar las cuerdas sin rumbo definido, perdido en sus pensamientos, y era entonces cuando la guitarra hablaba por él.

Sus sesiones de improvisación fueron de lo que más se enamoró Victoria.

Fiel a su palabra, continuó bordando por las tardes, durante los ratos que Imelda y él pasaban en el jardín. Pero incluso esos momentos adquirieron un matiz diferente. Entre ellos también hablaban menos, como si las palabras dejaran de hacerles falta. Había días en que permanecían en un cómodo silencio, solo roto por el esporádico tarareo de Héctor, cada uno con una labor en las manos. Y las veces que charlaban, lo hacían sobre el futuro, algo que hasta entonces habían solido esquivar. Una tarde, Victoria los oyó hablar sobre diseños de zapatos que pudieran incluir el tipo de decoración que Héctor estaba aprendiendo a bordar; y supo que, a pesar de las bromas, él se tomaba aquello muy en serio.

Héctor no era zapatero, sino músico. Siempre lo seguiría siendo, y quizá por eso Imelda no había intentado en ningún momento enseñarle a fabricar zapatos. Pero aun así saltaba a la vista que él quería formar parte de lo que había creado su esposa. Quería honrar su trabajo. Participar en ello era importante para él, aunque fuese solo con tareas puntuales y encargos específicos. E Imelda debía saber que lo deseaba con sinceridad, porque en cuestión de semanas comenzó a tararear ella también, sin disimulo.

Todo se fue transformando, como si se hubiese adelantado la primavera. La nueva rutina se asentó, la familia se acomodó en torno a los cambios y aquella vida nueva que habían ido configurando desde el Día de Muertos tomó forma definitiva. Los días de trabajo entre canciones y las cenas familiares llenas de risas y de música le hacían preguntarse a Victoria si su vida hubiese podido ser así, de haber conseguido Héctor regresar a casa. Si era aquello lo que se habían perdido. O lo que les habían arrebatado, más bien.

Ella nunca se había considerado infeliz, pero quizá…

Una noche especialmente memorable, Héctor puso música a una de las anécdotas más delirantes que Julio le había contado, de cuando Victoria y Elena eran pequeñas, y la cantó a modo de corrido tradicional. La payasada dejó a todo el mundo tronchado de la risa. Julio estuvo a punto de perder la mandíbula. Incluso Victoria tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para acallar sus carcajadas, colmada por la calidez de los buenos recuerdos. Pero, horas después, tumbada en la cama sin poder dormir, todavía seguía pensando en su hermana, rememorando aquel suceso de su niñez, las caras de sus padres, de su abuela, de sus tíos… intentando dilucidar si ellos se rieron tanto entonces como lo habían hecho esa noche.

Era descorazonador. No, ella no había sido infeliz, pero quizá el peso que habían soportado los que la rodeaban había sido mayor del que siempre imaginó. Viendo cómo habían cambiado en esos meses, quizá su familia había albergado más corazones rotos de los que creía. Quizá por eso ahora todos parecían haber recuperado en mayor o menor grado una parte amputada de sus almas, completos de nuevo al fin.

La noche que habían celebrado la readmisión oficial de Héctor en los Rivera le pareció que la sombra de las viejas penas se diluía. Pero aquella sensación no había hecho más que reafirmarse y fortalecerse. Y la luz actual ponía de manifiesto lo oscuras que habían sido algunas cosas antaño.

Inquieta, se levantó y decidió bajar a estirar las piernas. La casa estaba silenciosa y a oscuras, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a los ataques de insomnio y sabía deslizarse de puntillas para evitar el crujido de las escaleras y esa baldosa suelta del pasillo. Sin embargo, al acercarse a la cocina oyó un suave rumor. _Música_. Frunció el ceño con extrañeza y se asomó discretamente desde el umbral. No había nadie allí, pero la puerta al jardín estaba abierta de par en par, dejando entrar la luz de la noche. Y, enmarcados por la ventana, vio a Imelda y a Héctor, sentados en su banco, hombro con hombro.

No estaban hablando. Solo parecían dejarse arrullar por la melodía que Héctor tocaba con delicadeza, acompañado por el tarareo de Imelda. A Victoria le costó un instante ubicarla, pero al final la reconoció: era la misma que había tocado en el taller la mañana que le regalaron la guitarra, y que le había oído canturrear alguna que otra vez cuando estaba con su esposa. Ahora, no obstante, se sentía diferente, quizá por lo especial del escenario. Por un momento, Victoria se dejó hipnotizar, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Hasta que Héctor alzó la vista hacia Imelda y, en un suspiro, el murmullo de esta se convirtió en canto.

 _Alma mía, sola, siempre sola…  
_ _sin que nadie comprenda tu sufrimiento…  
_ _tu horrible padecer…_

Victoria contuvo el aliento de golpe y se quedó paralizada. Era la primera vez que volvía a oírla cantar, desde la actuación en el Amanecer Espectacular.

 _Fingiendo una existencia siempre llena…  
_ _de dicha y de placer…  
_ _De dicha y de placer…_

El viejo recuerdo de un escalofrío le recorrió los huesos. La voz de su abuela sonaba incluso más hermosa así, profunda y susurrante. Tan rebosante de sentimiento que ella tuvo que agarrarse al quicio de la puerta para sostenerse.

 _Si yo encontrara un alma como la mía…  
_ _cuántas cosas secretas le contaría…_

Cantaba despacio y, en cada pausa, Héctor hacía trinar la guitarra, como si las cuerdas respondieran a la voz en un diálogo en perfecta armonía.

 _Un alma que, al mirarme, sin decir nada…  
_ _me lo dijese todo con la mirada…_

Imelda alzó una mano y cubrió la mejilla de Héctor, delineando con los dedos los dibujos grabados en su pómulo. Él cerró los ojos, cediendo al roce.

 _Un alma que embriagase con suave aliento…  
_ _que al besarme sintiera lo que yo siento…_

Su voz se quebró, pero Héctor punteó la guitarra con una floritura de notas que cubrió el desliz y le dio un respiro para recomponerse. Ambos se sonrieron como si acabaran de contarse un chiste.

— _Y a veces me pregunto qué pasaría… si yo encontrara un alma…_

— _Si yo encontrara un alma…_ —repitió él quedamente.

—… _como la mía…_

Terminaron a coro, alargando la última sílaba mientras la música se apagaba. Cuando la nota final dejó de vibrar y el silencio se espesó, Héctor dejó escapar un profundo suspiro e inclinó la cabeza hasta unir su frente a la de Imelda.

No fue nada. Solo estaban sentados ahí, bajo el resplandor de la ciudad, con las cabezas juntas y la mano de ella en la mejilla de él. Pero Victoria se sintió tan violenta como si los hubiese sorprendido besándose apasionadamente o haciendo algo incluso más explícito. La intimidad del momento la sobrecogió y retrocedió con rapidez, separándose de la puerta y ocultándose en la oscuridad del pasillo. Se le había atascado la respiración.

¿Esa era la letra? Las canciones que Héctor tocaba para Imelda _nunca_ tenían letra. Ninguno de los dos las cantaba delante del resto de la familia, y si alguno de los otros las conocía, tampoco hacía comentarios al respecto. Ella no tenía ni idea de que… Cada melodía de guitarra, cada tarareo aleatorio…

¿Era ese el tipo de cosas que se cantaban? ¿Que se _decían_?

Se escabulló de vuelta a su cuarto en cuanto oyó que Héctor empezaba a tocar otra vez, pero apenas pudo dormir aquella noche, incapaz de dejar de dar vueltas a lo que había visto y oído, la voz de Imelda, las palabras de la canción. Cosas que hasta entonces le habían pasado más desapercibidas ahora cobraban sentido. El secreto de Héctor no era su energía ni su carisma. Era su _música_. Y su música no era solo lo que tocaba con la guitarra, sino su lenguaje, la forma en que se comunicaba y se relacionaba con el mundo. Sabía qué necesitaban oír los demás, qué se ajustaba mejor a cada circunstancia, como si cada persona, momento o emoción tuviera una melodía interna propia que él podía escuchar e interpretar. Por eso le resultaba tan fácil llegar a la gente, comprenderlos, incluso curarlos. Porque la música era la voz del alma. La música era un idioma en sí misma, capaz de expresar y evocar felicidad, nostalgia, anhelo, amor. Así que perderla… era como si te cortasen la lengua.

Por primera vez, Victoria fue plenamente consciente del infierno que debía haber vivido Imelda al renegar de la música. Su hermetismo, su intransigencia llevada hasta el límite, su pétrea coraza, su soledad. Esa barrera que habían mencionado sus tíos, que la aislaba y le impedía canalizar sus emociones.

Por primera vez, comprendió por qué sus sentimientos habían sido tan intensos, lo que significaba Héctor para ella de verdad y el insoportable dolor que debió suponer perderlo. Porque nadie reacciona con tanta virulencia ante algo si le resulta indiferente.

 _Un alma como la mía_ …

A la mañana siguiente, fue la primera en levantarse. Pero, cuando entró en la cocina, se encontró a sus abuelos ya allí, Imelda preparando la cafetera y Héctor echando ingredientes a una olla que borboteaba en el fuego. Sin poder evitarlo, se removió con incomodidad, preguntándose vagamente si habrían pasado la noche entera en el jardín cantándose al oído.

—¡Buenos días, Vico! —saludó Héctor, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenos…

—Enseguida estará el café, m'ija.

—Mmm. —Se sentó a la mesa, sin apartar los ojos de ellos—. ¿Qué están haciendo?

Imelda rio con ironía.

—Tu _abuelo_ se empeñó en demostrar que todavía recuerda cómo se cocina.

—Eso no es cierto, Imelda, di la verdad. —Héctor le lanzó a Victoria una mirada chispeante de diversión—. Tu abuela _apostó_ a que yo no recordaba cómo se cocina. Tengo que acabar con esta oleada de desconfianza en mis habilidades, así que hoy prepararé la cena yo.

—¿Y empiezas a prepararla a primera hora de la mañana?

—Esto está mejor cuanto más tiempo repose.

—En realidad quiere tener margen por si el guiso se echa a perder y tiene que empezar de nuevo.

—Ja-ja, ya te tragarás tus palabras, mujer. Toma.

Héctor le ofreció una cuchara con un poco de caldo e Imelda se inclinó hacia él para probarlo. No hizo ningún comentario y solo le sostuvo la mirada con expresión neutra, casi aburrida. Pero él la observó atentamente con una mueca y al final concluyó:

—Sí, justo lo que pensaba.

Agarró un bote de especias y espolvoreó el guiso. Imelda intentó reprimir una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Sé que te gusta picante. —Y con una elocuente mirada de reojo, añadió—: Picante, pero sabroso.

Imelda soltó una carcajada.

—¡Échale chile verde a esto y yo habré ganado la apuesta!

—¡Ay de mí!

Volvieron a reírse, como dos chiquillos. Imelda le golpeó un brazo, antes de volver su atención a la cafetera y empezar a tararear por lo bajo. _La Llorona_ , esta sí la conocía. Y Victoria no fue capaz de retener la sonrisa que se le escapó.

Ahora podía verlo. Imelda no había estado quebrándose ni desmoronándose durante aquellos meses; había estado _reconstruyéndose_. La imagen de su abuela que ella conocía nunca había sido la Imelda original, no al cien por cien. Estaba herida e incompleta, y el suelo firme sobre el que ellos se habían apoyado siempre había estado desnivelado, porque ella lo cargaba sola sobre su espalda. Durante casi toda su vida había ejercido como matriarca, con mucha gente a su cargo a la que proteger, pero lidiando sola con las responsabilidades del cabeza de familia. Héctor cambiaba aquello, redistribuyendo el peso. Él no era una carga más, sino su compañero. Con él, Imelda podía permitirse ser mujer, esposa y amiga, además de madre. Estaban al mismo nivel, ambos se sostenían mutuamente y, juntos, sostenían al resto de la familia. Si ella era la fuerza, él era la luz. Imelda daba seguridad y él daba optimismo. No más suelos inclinados ni cimientos sobrecargados. Su compenetración los hacía más sólidos, más fuertes, más plenos. Y el tándem en el que se apoyaban y a través del que se comunicaban era la música.

Esa era la lengua en la que estaba escrita la historia de sus abuelos. Por eso le había costado tanto comprenderlo al principio.

Y Óscar y Felipe habían estado en lo cierto: una canción nunca era solo una canción.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : Cuando estaba preguntándome cómo abordar este periodo de tiempo entre la reunión y la reconciliación, me di cuenta de que prefería intentar buscar un enfoque diferente. Hay muchos fics ya narrados desde los PoV de Imelda y Héctor, tratando al detalle las situaciones y conversaciones por las que tendrían que bregar para poner las cosas en su sitio y poder empezar a construir algo nuevo. Y me encantan esas historias, pero también son carne de angst, y angst no es lo que me apetece escribir ahora mismo. De hecho, voy a procurar que encontréis poco drama en esta colección. Habrá, sobre todo en uno de los próximos one-shots, que narra los años de Héctor en la Tierra de los Muertos, desde su muerte hasta la muerta de Imelda (no es posible hablar de todo eso _sin_ drama). Pero, por lo demás, quiero mantener un tono lo menos denso posible. Porque seamos francos: la peli ya es bastante dramática de por sí como para añadirle aún más leña al fuego.

Por eso decidí tomar el PoV de Victoria y narrar todo este proceso desde fuera, tal y como lo viviría el resto de la familia. Espero que os haya gustado en vez de frustraros, a pesar de todo :)

De todos los Rivera fallecidos, la verdad es que tengo debilidad por Victoria, y además me encanta el tipo de relación que podría establecer con Héctor. Quiero escribir más sobre ellos dos en el futuro, porque la dinámica abuelo-nieta tiene mucho potencial y a mí estas cosas me pierden. Pero bueno, de momento Vico solo ha actuado como testigo para contar la reconciliación de sus abuelos (por cierto, que no tenía ni idea de que "Vico" era uno de los diminutivos de "Victoria", pero lo encontré hace tiempo en un fic y me enamoré tanto que ahora no puedo imaginar a Héctor llamándola de otra forma; no es una fórmula que usemos en España, que yo sepa, así que si es incorrecta, avisadme, por favor XD).

Hablando de nombres: sé que ambientar una historia en México y no tener algún personaje llamado Guadalupe debe ser como ver volar un cerdo :'D Seguro que es la madre de todos los clichés, pero en mi defensa diré que Guadalupe es un nombre que me ENCANTA, me parece precioso, y siempre, _siempre_ , desde el minuto uno he pensado en la madre de Héctor con ese nombre. Intenté cambiárselo cuando vi que aparecía por todas partes, pero ya lo tenía tan interiorizado que no pude. Así que nada, Lupe quedó. De ella no digo nada de momento, porque ya tiene un one-shot dedicado.

Y sí, creo que a Héctor se le daría bastante bien bordar y que todo el trabajo manual que haría para la zapatería iría en esa línea (adornos, decoración, etc.). Pero sin llegar a convertirse oficialmente en zapatero, como los demás. Siempre he tenido la impresión de que la discusión que tiene Imelda con Miguel en el callejón donde le canta _La Llorona_ ("tienes que elegir, no lo puedes tener todo") era un guiño a alguna discusión que pudo tener con Héctor en vida, antes de la gira. Y la cara que se le queda a Imelda cuando Miguel le dice que él _no quiere tener que elegir_ , que solo quiere que ella lo apoye, es muy reveladora también. Así que ahora, teniendo a Héctor en casa de nuevo, creo que se cuidaría bastante de no volver a ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Sí, ayúdanos en lo que quieras en el taller, colabora como te parezca oportuno, es genial, pero no te olvides de que tú eres músico y eso es lo que yo quiero que sigas siendo, por encima de todo lo demás. Del mismo modo, Imelda no va a dejar de ser zapatera jamás, pero también me la imagino echándole una mano a Héctor cuando él empiece a componer otra vez, interpretando juntos de vez en cuando y demás. Cada uno tiene su vocación y su espacio, pero se entrelazan y colaboran porque, como dijo Miguel, A y B pueden convivir sin necesidad de elegir obligatoriamente una u otra.

 _Alma mía_ sigue siendo una canción de María Grever, mi favorita y, hasta ahora, la que me parece más perfecta para Héctor e Imelda. La versión exacta que tenía en mente para la escena en la que la cantan en el jardín es la de Natalia Lafourcade (la podéis encontrar en YouTube en un vídeo que se llama "Acoustic: Live at KCRW"; es la que canta con Los Macorinos, pero este vídeo tiene mejor audio que el oficial que grabaron en la residencia de ancianos). Os la recomiendo muchísimo, porque es una preciosidad.

Bueno, a partir de este one-shot se rompe la linealidad y ya pasaré a centrarme en cosas más específicas, tanto del pasado como del periodo que he tratado aquí y de lo que venga después. Como siempre, opiniones, correcciones, sugerencias, teorías o lo que os apetezca compartir son muy bienvenidas. ¡Gracias de antemano! :D

¡Qué paséis buena semana y hasta el domingo que viene!


	4. Adelita

**Prompt** : _Family night  
_ **Word Count** : 7.753  
 **Summary** : Que Héctor se pasase el día pidiendo historias a los demás y casi nunca soltase prenda sobre su propio pasado era algo que no entusiasmaba demasiado a los Rivera que no tuvieron oportunidad de conocerlo en vida. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba era que, cuando por fin se decidió a hablar, les contase semejante aventura.

* * *

 _ **Adelita**_

— _¿Qué?_ —Héctor se atragantó con la bebida y miró impactado a Victoria y Rosita, al otro lado de la mesa en la que estaban reunidos para cenar—. No, no, no. No saben lo que están pidiendo.

Victoria resopló y alzó la vista al techo, con su característico gesto de "basta de tonterías".

—No veo dónde está el problema —rezongó—. Tú llevas semanas pidiéndonos que te contemos cosas. Creo que es justo que nos cuentes algo a cambio, ya que nadie nos habló nunca de ello.

—Y algo tan importante, además —enfatizó Rosita, que tenía los ojos brillantes como velas encendidas—. Ese momento trascendental en la historia de la familia.

—¿En serio nadie se lo contó jamás? —Héctor dirigió una mirada indefensa a Imelda, que se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, y luego señaló a sus cuñados—. ¿Ni siquiera sus tíos?

—La prohibición, ya sabes.

—No teníamos permitido hablar del tema.

—Aunque tampoco estamos seguros de que hubiésemos querido hablar de ello, si no hubiese estado prohibido.

—Cierto, es bastante incómodo.

—Hay cosas que preferiría no recordar.

— _Argh_ , igual yo.

Héctor pasó la vista de uno a otro, recorriendo la mesa, aún con una mueca incrédula.

—¿De verdad quieren que les cuente cómo Imelda y yo nos _conocimos_?

Rosita asintió con energía. Parecía tan emocionada ante la perspectiva de una historia romántica que se acodó en la mesa de inmediato y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, preparada para beberse sus palabras. Victoria no era tan extrovertida como su tía, pero su interés en el asunto también era más que palpable. Ella era la que había hecho la pregunta, a fin de cuentas. Quién iba a pensar que debajo de esa fachada tan digna se escondiera un gusto tan profundo por ese tipo de anécdotas. Pero incluso Julio se había inclinado ligeramente con aire de curiosidad. Solo los gemelos permanecían mirándose el uno al otro, resignados, perdidos en quién sabe qué recuerdos turbios.

—Ah-ah —soltó Imelda en cuanto se giró hacia ella, agitando una mano como si pretendiera espantar una mosca—. A mí no me mires. Tú eres el cuentacuentos aquí. Háblales de lo que te dé la gana, pero yo no voy a participar.

—Bueno, ¿me das permiso entonces para hablarles de _lo que me dé la gana_? —Héctor suspiró con dramatismo—. En fin, supongo que no tengo opción. Julio, ¿me acercas la guitarra? Esta historia no se puede contar sin música.

Su yerno se levantó con más entusiasmo del que se esperaba y le trajo la guitarra que había dejado junto a la entrada de la cocina. Héctor ignoró la mirada de hastío que le lanzó Imelda y le respondió con una mueca burlona, antes de empezar a puntear las cuerdas.

—Bien. Escuchen, pues: esta no es una historia cualquiera. Es una historia de amor y odio, lealtad y lucha, determinación y… —Fue interrumpido por un fuerte bufido de Imelda, al que solo dedicó un rápido vistazo de reproche—. Una historia sobre una fogosa señorita y un joven mariachi recién llegado a Santa Cecilia…

Sobresaltó a todos con un violento rasgueo para templar aún más el ambiente y, retomando el punteo, comenzó a narrar.

* * *

La primera vez que Imelda vio al mariachi fue cuando este estaba saliendo de la estación de tren, en aquel entonces un simple apeadero a las afueras de Santa Cecilia. Llevaba una maleta en la mano, una guitarra a la espalda y los ojos brillantes del muchacho que se lanza al mundo por fin, lleno de sueños y esperanzas. Así de caprichoso fue el destino, haciendo coincidir sus pasos con los de él cuando no había hecho más que llegar.

Un vistazo bastó para que ella frunciera el ceño tan fuerte que le arrugó la cara entera.

No era extraño ver viajeros en aquellos días. Mucha gente iba y venía, ya fuesen aventureros, vagabundos o refugiados. Desde luego, los músicos ambulantes no eran ninguna novedad. La plaza e incluso las calles bullían con la música de los corridos que estaban tan de moda, cantados por tipos que un día estaban allí y al siguiente estaban en el pueblo de al lado, siempre en movimiento. Pero había algo diferente en aquel mariachi que le llamó la atención e hizo saltar todas sus alarmas. Llevaba con él una maleta. _¡Una maleta!_ Los músicos ambulantes no viajaban con maleta; como mucho llevaban un hatillo o incluso sobrevivían con lo puesto. Ir ligero de equipaje era imprescindible para quienes vivían en el camino. ¿Qué pretendía aquel individuo yendo por ahí con una maleta? ¿Pensaba llegar e instalarse en su pueblo, así, sin más?

¿En _su_ pueblo?

La idea no le gustó ni un pelo.

En los días sucesivos, permaneció atenta a los movimientos del músico, decidida a averiguar sus intenciones. Se había alojado en el albergue parroquial, lo que indicaba que no iba sobrado de dinero. Bien: sin dinero, era difícil tener ataduras. No tardó ni un día en hacerse un hueco en la plaza y empezar a tocar para la gente. Mal: él no cantaba corridos, sino rancheras, casi todas con el amor como tema central, de modo que no se dedicaba a difundir noticias de pueblo en pueblo. Iba a quedarse en Santa Cecilia hoy, mañana, pasado y sabe Dios cuánto tiempo más.

Y lo peor era que el muchacho era bueno. Tocaba la guitarra con pasión, cantaba con pasión, saltaba a la vista que la música era importante para él. Tuvo oportunidad de comprobarlo de primera mano una semana después de su llegada, cuando cruzó la plaza de camino a la fonda de don Félix y lo vio allí, interpretando junto a otros mariachis como si la vida le fuera en ello. Su actuación arrancó una ovación al público y el resto de músicos le palmearon la espalda con alegría para felicitarlo. Su rostro acalorado se iluminó como el sol de primavera cuando sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 _Tsk_. Qué desastre.

Entró en la fonda sacudiendo la cabeza con profunda desaprobación.

—¡Imelda! —El sobrino del dueño, un niño esmirriado que trabajaba en el local sirviendo mesas, la recibió con una sonrisa mellada—. ¡Buenos días!

—Buenos —gruñó ella—. Vengo a cobrar lo de mi papá.

—¡Ah, sí! El pago por las sillas, ¿no? ¡Voy!

Dejó la mesa a medio limpiar y trotó hacia la cocina, desapareciendo tras una puerta de vaivén. Imelda esperó apoyada en la barra, con los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en la calle. Aunque amortiguado, el alboroto de los músicos llegaba hasta allí. No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua otra vez con irritación.

—Ya está. —El niño reapareció portando un papel en la mano, comenzó a manipular la caja registradora con dedos ágiles y le entregó el pago acordado, contando las monedas cuidadosamente—. ¿Bien?

—Bien. —Imelda se echó el dinero en la bandolera que llevaba al hombro, sin disimular su mal humor.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?

—No es nada. —Pero cambió de idea y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, entornando los ojos—. Oye, ¿tú sabes algo del nuevo músico? El que llegó la semana pasada.

Él dejó escapar una risita petulante, cruzando los brazos sobre la barra.

—Llegan músicos nuevos todos los días.

—Ay, bobo, ¡el chamaco ese! —Imelda gesticuló hacia la plaza, como si no necesitase más explicación—. Es el más joven del grupito que tenemos ahora.

—¡Ay, sí! —Sus ojos se iluminaron—. Lo oí el otro día, pero todavía no pude ir a verlo tocar. ¡Es bueno!

— _¡Bah!_ —resopló ella, con un aspaviento desdeñoso—. Los hay mejores.

—Claro —entonó el niño, con un retintín que la hizo fulminarlo con la mirada—. ¿Qué tienes con él? ¿Te hizo algo?

—No. Pero no me gusta.

—Es difícil gustarte.

—Mentira, hay montones de gente que me gusta. ¿No sabes cómo se llama?

—Nop. ¿Quieres llevarte unos tamalitos para tu mamá y los niños?

—No, no quiero tamales, no me pongas…

—¡Tadaa!

Antes de darse cuenta, él ya le había puesto delante el paquete envuelto, atado con un lazo. Imelda rugió de frustración, pero sacó una moneda del recién cobrado pago y se la lanzó al crío, que la cogió al vuelo con una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Eres un…! —Lo señaló de arriba abajo con un dedo acusador, mientras retrocedía hacia la salida—. ¡No vengo a comprar y siempre me llevo algo, maldito!

—Soy bueno en mi trabajo, ¿eh? —se rio él, y la despidió con un guiño.

En cuanto regresó a la calle, un potente grito del mariachi desconocido la clavó al suelo. Ahí estaba ahora, zapateando con otro compañero, levantando polvo a su alrededor y armando un escándalo considerable. Frunció la boca en una mueca ante las risas estridentes de los hombres y, poniendo los ojos en blanco, decidió irse a su casa por otro camino.

Pero, aunque lo esquivase por el pueblo, no era capaz de esquivarlo en su cabeza. Su imagen la perseguía y la sumía en profundas cavilaciones que la dejaban absorta, dando vueltas una y otra vez a lo mucho que le molestaba su presencia y lo fuera de lugar que lo sentía. Como si no _perteneciera_ a Santa Cecilia y el solo hecho de estar pisando el mismo suelo que ellos estuviese mal. Era el mismo tipo de irritación que sentía al descubrir una mancha en un vestido recién lavado o en un suelo recién fregado. No estaba bien. Punto.

Su madre empezó a preocuparse al verla siempre con el ceño fruncido y un mohín en la boca. Sus hermanos empezaron a preocuparse al ver que ella ignoraba sus provocaciones habituales, demasiado concentrada en sus cosas como para perder tiempo discutiendo con ellos. Y su padre empezó a ponerse nervioso, porque nada bueno podía salir de una Imelda seria y silenciosa. La casa entera podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro en funcionamiento.

—M'ija, ¿te encuentras mal? —terminó preguntándole este, un día que ambos estaban solos en el taller, mientras lijaba las puertas de un futuro armario.

—No —suspiró ella; pero entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba media hora moviendo herramientas y listones de una mesa a otra sin sentido, y se hundió de hombros—. Papá, ¿qué harías tú si vieras algo que _está mal_ , pero que no tiene nada que ver contigo?

—¿Te refieres a presenciar una injusticia o un crimen? —La mirada de su padre adquirió un matiz alarmado—. ¿Viste algo inapropiado o peligroso, Imelda?

—No, no. —Se encogió con incomodidad, abrazándose a sí misma—. Es solo… Es como si… como si alguien ocupara el lugar que le corresponde a otra persona.

El hombre alzó una ceja con incomprensión.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, sí, como si… ¡como si un cliente nos encargase a nosotros una cómoda y apareciera otro carpintero que la hiciera por ti y nos robase el encargo!

La incomprensión se tornó suspicacia, pero, para su alivio, él no preguntó más detalles.

—Bueno… si crees que esa persona está quitándole a otra algo que le pertenece, aunque no se trate de algo material… —Hizo una pausa, atusándose la barba—. Supongo que intentaría ponerla en su sitio.

Lo que más le gustaba a Imelda de su padre era que tenía un don especial para decirle justo lo que quería oír, validando sin darse cuenta cualquier ocurrencia absurda que le cruzara la mente a su hija. Y en esos momentos, la ocurrencia era clara.

Echar de Santa Cecilia a aquel mariachi.

Eso contaba como "ponerlo en su sitio", ¿no?

Aunque de momento no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguirlo.

Mientras elaboraba un plan de acción, se dedicó a mirarlo en la distancia con muy mala cara, para dejar constancia de que su persona no era bienvenida. Siempre que tenía que cruzar la plaza para algo, de camino a sus encargos diarios, aprovechaba para fulminarlo con ojos asesinos, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces el tipo estaba demasiado ocupado como para advertir siquiera su existencia. También se quedaba a escuchar sus interpretaciones siempre que podía, con los brazos cruzados y gesto de absoluta reprobación. Y no era fácil, porque de verdad el condenado cantaba y tocaba _demasiado_ bien.

Al final, como era de esperar, él reparó en ella. Reparó en su abierta hostilidad y el aire de agresividad que la rodeaba, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que lanzarle una de sus bonitas y simpáticas sonrisas. La primera vez que lo hizo, Imelda estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua, abriendo mucho los ojos con estupefacción. ¡Una sonrisa! ¿Estaba loco, acaso? Su propia mirada se endureció el triple ante aquella desfachatez. Pero solo consiguió que el joven empezara a ser más y más consciente de ella, la buscase entre el público siempre que actuaba y le dedicara más y más sonrisas, en un obstinado intento de ablandarla.

Si hubiesen sido del tipo de sonrisas que Imelda estaba acostumbrada a ver en los muchachos, esas que pretendían ser seductoras, tal vez le hubiese incrustado una de sus botas en la frente sin pensárselo siquiera. Pero el joven mariachi no sonreía así. Sonreía con simpatía de verdad, con sinceridad. Era la sonrisa de alguien con buen corazón que simplemente no entendía cómo una completa desconocida podía juzgarlo con tanta intensidad. Era una sonrisa conciliadora.

Maldita sea. No había esperado que él contraatacara así.

Su antipatía se convirtió en odio manifiesto.

—¿Por qué no se esfuma y ya? —gruñó un día por lo bajo, observándolo desde el quicio de la fonda.

Oyó resoplar a su espalda al sobrino de don Félix, que estaba barriendo la entrada del local, echando la arena a la calle.

—¿No crees que quizá, tal vez, es posible que… estés siendo un poco dura? —comentó con cautela—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Imelda apretó los dientes, pero no contestó, porque no sabía _qué_ contestar. ¿Que qué tenía de malo? ¡Pues todo! Esa sonrisa, esa candidez, esa cara, ese estúpido pelo, ¡esa nariz! Dios, cómo odiaba su nariz. La furia bulló con tanta fuerza en ella por un segundo que casi no se dio cuenta de que el niño seguía hablando, más animado.

—… El otro día pude ir a verlo tocar a la plaza por fin y hablé un poco con él. Es muy agradable. Trata muy bien a los niños. Y creo que es un gran músico.

—Ay, sí, muy bien, haz de abogado del diablo —protestó ella, alzando los brazos—. Yo nunca dije que fuera mala persona, solo quiero que se vaya de aquí.

El niño puso los ojos en blanco con lo que pretendía parecer paciencia infinita.

—¿Y este es tu plan? —entonó—. ¿Mirarlo fijamente? ¿Qué quieres, hacerle mal de ojo?

—Ja-ja. ¿Averiguaste ya cómo se llama o no?

—Ehhh… —Él se encogió de hombros, esquivo—. No. La verdad es que no le pregunté. ¡Uy, mira! —Señaló de repente hacia la plaza e Imelda giró el rostro en el acto para seguir su mirada—. ¡Está hablando con Ernesto! ¡Tal vez sean amigos! Puedes preguntarle a él.

—Lo único que pienso preguntarle a Ernesto "de la Cruz" es cuándo va a comprar su boleto de ida al carajo para quedarse a vivir allí.

La voz de Imelda había ido subiendo poco a poco a lo largo de la frase, hasta que al final tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no terminarla gritando. Ver a Ernesto compadreando con el mariachi era la guinda del pastel.

—Aaay, no me digas que aún se la guardas por lo de Paqui…

—¡Se la guardo porque es un sinvergüenza! —zanjó Imelda, y volvió a cruzarse de brazos con fuerza—. Además, Ernesto es tan pendejo que si le pregunto cualquier cosa pensará que el individuo ese me interesa.

—Imelda… —El niño le dedicó la misma cara que si acabase de pisar sin querer un vómito de perro—. Tal vez deberías hablar esto con, no sé, Cris o Julita.

—Ya lo hablé —escupió ella, impertérrita—. Y se empeñaron en que el mariachi me gusta, así que no lo hablaré más. —Entrecerró los ojos en su dirección a modo de advertencia—. Tú nunca dirías algo tan absurdo, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? —Él se llevó una mano al pecho, escandalizado, aunque la burla brillaba en sus ojos—. Nunca. Jamás.

Imelda tuvo que reprimir el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo.

Pero lo cierto era que las ideas escaseaban y eso no era muy buena señal. Sentía la irresistible necesidad de hacer _algo_ , pero ¿y si no se le ocurría nada? ¿Y si no conseguía impedir que aquel músico se quedase allí, se instalase allí y echara raíces allí? Encandilando a todo el pueblo con su simpatía y buen humor. Era tan… ¡tan injusto! Tan injusto que se sentía enloquecer. Nunca antes había tenido que enfrentarse a un reto como aquel, pero no podía rendirse. Tenía que arreglar ese desastre como fuera.

Claro que pensar bajo presión no siempre se le daba bien. Y, cuando el crío de la fonda le contó los planes que tenían sus tíos para la fiesta del Día de las Madres, la desesperación de Imelda se desató como un tornado.

—¿Que _QUÉ_?

—¡Sí! —Él extendió los brazos, radiante de ilusión—. ¡Vendrá aquí! ¡A tocar! Piénsalo, será un espectáculo… ¡espectacular!

—No, no, ¡no! —Imelda estuvo a punto de patear el suelo, frustrada—. ¿Cómo así? ¿En qué demonios pensaban tus tíos? ¡Esto es horrible!

—¿Pero por qué? ¡Te dije que es un gran músico! Llenará el local, ¡será un éxito!

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla en el acto, tensando tanto la mandíbula que se hizo daño. Se marchó de allí a zancadas sin añadir nada más, con el pastel de elote que había ido a comprar y un paquete de alegrías y otro de cocadas que no.

A partir de ese momento, su suerte no hizo más que empeorar. Sus padres se enteraron de la fiesta y, teniendo como tenían amistad y tratos con don Félix, decidieron que sería buena idea ir todos juntos después de las celebraciones familiares y la cena. Imelda intentó protestar, pero no había forma de librarse de aquello. ¿Cómo le dices que no al plan de tu madre para celebrar el Día de las Madres? Además, su familia era austera. No salían a menudo, porque no tenían tiempo para ello. Su padre era carpintero, su madre era costurera, sus hermanos pequeños eran un incordio. Preparar algo que se saliera de lo normal ya suponía un esfuerzo, y ella no tenía estómago para aguarles el día así. De modo que tuvo que ceder, y eso se tradujo en un odio redoblado hacia el maldito mariachi.

El Día de las Madres. Ese sería el punto de no retorno. Si el muchacho tocaba en la fonda y gustaba a los clientes, era probable que don Félix lo contratara o incluso lo apadrinara de algún modo. Jamás lo haría con ninguno de esos otros músicos ambulantes que circulaban por las calles del pueblo, pero este era a todas luces diferente. Que don Félix hubiese decidido contar con él para animar la fiesta ya delataba sus intenciones. Y si el mariachi conseguía algo estable en Santa Cecilia, se quedaría.

Aquel pensamiento la persiguió hasta la mismísima noche de la fiesta. Sentada junto a sus padres, abuelos y hermanos en el amplio comedor de la fonda, luciendo su mejor vestido y su mejor cara de hastío supremo, vio al músico brillar de nuevo como el sol de mayo. Irradiaba felicidad, enfundado en su elegante traje de charro, y tocaba la guitarra con la misma facilidad que si formase parte de su propio cuerpo. Era bueno, maldita sea, sí que lo era. Ella solo había conocido a una persona que lo hiciera mejor, y eso que había tenido tiempo de conocer a montones de músicos. Qué deprimente.

Todo el mundo parecía emocionado, disfrutando del espectáculo. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que don Félix no metía mariachis en la fonda para ofrecer una actuación privada y el cambio era bienvenido. Incluso su sobrino, que lo contemplaba todo encaramado a un taburete desde un rincón discreto, resplandecía como un altar en Día de Muertos. Quizá ella fuese la única persona en todo el pueblo a quien ese tipo le ponía los nervios de punta.

¿De verdad nadie más veía el problema?

Estaba empezando a hundirse en su silla con desespero, cuando el mariachi comenzó a pasearse entre las mesas, repartiendo rosas a todas las mujeres, fuesen niñas, jóvenes, adultas o ancianas. Cuando le llegó el turno a Imelda, él acompañó el regalo con un guiño cómplice, como si fuesen ya viejos conocidos, y el estómago se le puso del revés. La impresión fue tal que no atinó a hacer nada más que mirarlo con los ojos como platos, y él sonrió, contento de haber conseguido por fin su objetivo. Incluso hubo cierto alivio en su expresión.

 _Alivio_.

Imelda estuvo a punto de triturar la rosa en su puño.

Se acabó. Era ahora o nunca. Aquello no pasaría de esa noche.

No tardaron mucho más en marcharse. Imelda insistió en que se encontraba mal y necesitaba acostarse; y, con un suspiro general, la familia abandonó la fonda y volvió a casa. Dejó que su madre le preparara una infusión y la arropara con un beso de buenas noches. Contó pasar los minutos, mientras el hogar se iba aquietando y las luces apagándose. Y, cuando consideró que todos se habían dormido ya, se levantó, volvió a vestirse, se envolvió en el rebozo negro que había llevado al funeral del tío Alberto y se escapó por la ventana de su habitación, con la agilidad de quien se ha escabullido ya miles de veces sin ser notada.

Quizá su plan fuese un poco tosco. De acuerdo, apenas tenía un plan en absoluto. Pero era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto, no tenía más opción. Sabía que la fiesta en la fonda se alargaría hasta la madrugada y que el mariachi tendría que volver al albergue a dormir. Y el albergue estaba en la zona sur, lo que significaba que se vería obligado a rodear el cementerio. A pesar de estar tan cerca de la plaza, era una zona tranquila y solitaria por la noche. Imelda lo sabía por experiencia. El lugar perfecto donde interceptarlo.

No quiso ni pensar en las mil posibilidades que podrían dar al traste con su maniobra. Quizá ya se hubiese marchado cuando ella llegara, o quizá volviese acompañado de otras personas, o quizá incluso le hubiese ofrecido alojamiento don Félix para pasar la noche. En realidad, si aquel plan absurdo funcionaba, sería un milagro. Así que se puso a rezar a Cristo, a la Virgen, a Santa Cecilia, patrona del pueblo y de los músicos, y a todos los demás santos que se le pasaron por la cabeza. Por favor, que saliera bien. _Tenía_ que salir bien.

Imelda respiró aliviada al llegar a la calle que enfilaba la salida del pueblo y se agazapó entre las sombras, pegada a la tapia del cementerio. El corazón le latía en la garganta, pero ahora solo era cuestión de esperar. Esperó y esperó, hasta que los pies empezaron a quedársele fríos dentro de las sandalias y la estupidez de lo que estaba haciendo comenzó a asentarse en su mente.

 _Nada de echarse atrás_ , se recordó con terquedad, cortando de raíz cualquier tipo de vacilación. _Nada de quedarse callada ante una injusticia_. Respiró hondo varias veces, intentando calmarse, hasta que oyó pasos que se acercaban desde la plaza.

Era él. Regresaba al albergue, tal como había previsto, y lo hacía solo, silbando alegremente y con la guitarra colgada a la espalda. Se había quitado el sombrero, por lo que la luna iluminaba su expresión serena y feliz. Parecía estar en una nube, y ella se preguntó si estaría haciendo ya planes a largo plazo, pensando en el halagüeño futuro que se abría ante él.

Ja. Por encima de su cadáver.

Dejó que el músico pasara de largo el punto donde estaba escondida, tomó aire y se plantó en la calle con los puños apretados.

—¡Eh!

El joven dio un brinco que lo levantó un palmo del suelo y se giró de golpe, con cara de estar a punto de escupir el corazón por la boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—¡Tú! —exclamó Imelda, y lo señaló con un dedo furioso.

—¿Tú? —El mariachi entrecerró los ojos, tratando de identificarla, hasta que su gesto se aclaró—. ¡Tú!

—¡Sí, yo! —Imelda avanzó como una vaquilla dispuesta a embestir a su torero—. ¡Basta de juegos, mariachi! ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?

—P-pero… ¿qué? —El desconcierto del músico era absoluto—. Yo solo… S-señorita, por favor, ¿qué pretende? No son horas para que una muchacha ande por…

—¡Este es _mi_ pueblo! —lo interrumpió ella, golpeándose el pecho—. No necesito que nadie venga a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer en él. ¡Contesta!

—¡Solo soy músico! —replicó él a la defensiva, encogiéndose y alzando las manos—. S-solo soy músico, vine a tocar, tuve que abandonar mi pueblo porque mi padre…

—Ah-ah, ¡no me cuentes tu vida, no me importa! ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Me llamo…

—¿Crees que puedes aparecer sin más y ocupar un lugar que no te pertenece?

—Pero si yo no…

—¡¿Quién eres?!

—¡Sánchez! —chilló el joven, retrocediendo con aire intimidado—. ¡Manolo Sánchez!

Imelda lo miró de arriba abajo con ojos llameantes, odiando su sonrisa de dientes perfectos, su cara redondeada de fuerte mandíbula, su estúpido pelo rizado y su nariz recta y pequeña.

—Pues ya te estás largando de aquí, Manolo Sánchez —amenazó entre dientes, señalándolo de nuevo—. Santa Cecilia ya tiene _su_ músico.

—Su… ¿pero qué? —Él pareció tomar repentina conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo y miró a Imelda con menos simpatía y más irritación—. ¿Es un chiste, niña? ¡El pueblo está lleno de músicos! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—Si no te marchas, yo… yo… —Imelda buscó desesperadamente algo que decir y se agarró a lo primero que se le ocurrió, enderezándose con aire altivo—. Yo haré que te arrepientas de haberte quedado aquí.

Manolo la miró con la boca abierta y una ceja alzada, como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—Pero qué demonios…

—¡Mi abuela me enseñó cosas! —añadió ella al vuelo—. ¡Cosas que harán de tu vida un infierno!

—Oye, oye, esto está yendo demasiado le…

En un arrebato de inspiración, Imelda se arremangó la falda, dibujó un símbolo aleatorio con el pie en suelo del camino, escupió sobre él tres veces y barrió la tierra hacia Manolo con violencia, empolvándole los bonitos zapatos y los bajos del pantalón. Nunca había visto a nadie echar mal de ojo ni sabía qué carajo estaba haciendo, pero confiaba en que hubiese quedado más dramático que ridículo.

Para su sorpresa, él se sobresaltó visiblemente. Incluso pareció palidecer.

—¡Oye! —dejó escapar, con su armoniosa voz algo menos armónica—. ¡No juegues con eso, niña! ¡No es chistoso! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Qué te he hecho yo?!

—Este no es tu sitio —escupió Imelda sin más, con una última mirada feroz—. Márchate.

Y antes de que la vergüenza, los remordimientos o el simple sentido común pudieran mellar su fachada, se dio la vuelta con un latigazo de su larga trenza y echó a correr de vuelta a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente no tuvo que fingir sentirse mal, porque la tensión la tuvo temblando el día entero.

Sin embargo, sus oraciones fueron escuchadas: aunque en un primer momento Imelda no lo sabía, el pobre mariachi resultó ser una persona terriblemente supersticiosa. Su numerito en mitad de la noche, bajo la luna llena, junto a la tapia del cementerio y con la cara desencajada de ira le provocó tales pesadillas que pasó un día entero en cama, aquejado de una extraña fiebre. Cuando se recuperó, intentó retomar su vida de la mejor manera posible, pero ya no pudo. Cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con Imelda, se le escurría la guitarra de las manos y la voz se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. No podía dormir. Perdió la chispa y la alegría que lo caracterizaban, como una vela que se queda sin mecha. Y, en menos de una semana, hizo de nuevo su maleta y se marchó.

El destino quiso que, tal como lo había visto llegar, Imelda lo viera partir. Bajo la primera luz de la mañana, mientras los cantos de los gallos recorrían las todavía tranquilas calles, se encontró con él cuando se dirigía al mercado. Estaba parado a los pies de la estación, contemplando Santa Cecilia una última vez con nostalgia, la maleta en la mano y la guitarra a la espalda. Parecía triste, aunque también aliviado. En cuanto se volvió y reparó en ella, su cara adquirió una expresión de espanto y prácticamente corrió hacia el andén, alejándose a toda prisa.

Imelda no pudo evitar jadear de incredulidad. ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Había ganado la batalla! La explosión de alegría que le colmó el pecho la hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja y, olvidándose del mercado, corrió hacia la plaza a todo lo que le dieron las piernas, irrumpiendo en la fonda con un barullo de faldas y la trenza medio deshecha.

—¡HÉCTOR!

El niño soltó un grito por el susto y estuvo a punto de subirse de un brinco a la mesa que estaba limpiando.

—¡AY! ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¡Se fue! —Imelda tuvo que reprimir el impulso de colgársele al cuello de pura felicidad—. ¡Acabo de verlo! ¡Tomó el primer tren!

—¿Quién…? Espera, ¿qué? —Su voz sonó muy aguda y abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Pero por qué? No habrás… ¡Imelda! —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, horrorizado, y se agarró el pelo sin molestarse en soltar el trapo que aún sujetaba—. ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¡Ese pobre hombre solo quería tocar!

—¡Qué toque en otra parte! —replicó ella, clavándole un dedo en el pecho—. Santa Cecilia ya tiene a _su_ músico.

—¿Pero qué dices? —Él seguía en shock—. Puede haber más de un músico en Santa Cecilia. ¡De hecho, hay montones!

—No así —farfulló Imelda, agitando una mano con irritación—. No como tú. Este no era su sitio.

—¡Pero si yo tampoco soy de Santa Cecilia! —Héctor se señaló a sí mismo, con la boca abierta—. ¡Solo llevo aquí cuatro años!

—Eso no importa, tú eres…

—¡Imelda Rivera!

Ambos se envararon en el acto y se volvieron hacia la esposa de don Félix, que se encaminaba a zancadas hacia ellos desde la cocina, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño duramente fruncido.

—Tú nunca descansas, ¿verdad, m'ija? —soltó, sin un atisbo de paciencia ya en la voz—. ¿Qué tienes ahora? ¿Qué es este escándalo a estas horas de la mañana? ¿No tienes encargos que atender?

Imelda tragó saliva, tensa, pero apretó los puños. Era el momento de la verdad. La prueba final. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para fallar ahora.

—¡Doña Lola, por favor, deje que Héctor regrese a clase de música!

No fue consciente de haber gritado, pero le pareció que el silencio que siguió a su exabrupto fue más denso de lo normal. Dolores hizo honor a su nombre contrayendo el rostro con exasperación y lanzó una mirada al techo, como pidiéndole fuerzas al Altísimo.

—¿Otra vez con esto? _¿Otra vez?_ ¿Hasta cuándo, Imelda?

—¡Hasta que le deje regresar! —insistió ella, obstinada.

—¡Héctor tiene trabajo que hacer aquí!

—¡Podría hacer las dos cosas! ¡Podría estudiar por la mañana y trabajar por la tarde, o al revés! ¡Podría tocar en la fonda para ustedes! —Imelda pateó el suelo, dejándose llevar—. ¡Héctor _debería_ ser quien tocara en la fonda! ¡Es mejor que cualquier otro! ¡Y es parte de _su_ familia!

—¡Héctor es el hijastro de la prima de mi esposo! —espetó Dolores, harta; e Imelda odió que lo dijese así, como si se tratase de un perro que habían rescatado de la calle simplemente para que no se les muriera en la puerta—. ¡Nos lo mandaron aquí para trabajar, no para hacerse artista! ¡Y solo es un crío!

—¡Tiene casi doce años!

—¡Y tú tienes casi trece, Imelda! —Lola alzó un dedo con gesto peligroso—. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a comportarte como una señorita, eh? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de…? —La abarcó de arriba abajo con un ademán, refiriéndose a toda su persona—. ¿Es esta la actitud de una muchacha respetable?

Imelda se sintió temblar de rabia y de vergüenza, sintió la cara arder y la sangre bullir. Pero no cedió.

—¡Héctor es un gran músico! ¡Tiene mucho talento! ¡El padre Luis dice que el coro de Santa María de la Cruz no era tan bueno desde hacía años! ¡Sor Carmen dice que nunca había tenido un alumno tan…!

—¡Tocar en el coro de la parroquia no es lo mismo que…!

—¡Él conoce más rancheras que todos esos músicos de la plaza! ¡Y estaba aprendiendo a componer cuando ustedes decidieron que ya era suficiente! ¡Podría hacer mucho más! ¡Lo sabrían si le dejasen tocar!

—¡Quizá lo que tendríamos que hacer es mandarlo al Orfanato de la Cruz, ya que tanto bien le hace y tanto le gusta estar allí! ¡Y que lo cuiden las monjas, ¿eh?! ¿Eso te parece mejor?

La niña se quedó sin respiración. Por un instante, permaneció mirando con la boca abierta a la mujer que se cernía sobre ella como un buitre, hasta que la ira la cegó por completo.

—¡Pero cómo pueden ser tan misera…!

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Imelda! —Dolores volvió a plantarle el índice ante la nariz—. Si fueses mi hija, ya te habrías llevado más de una cachetada por tu insolencia. Ten por seguro que le diré a tu madre lo que ha pasado aquí, para que te las dé ella.

—¡Me da igual lo que le diga a mi madre! —Imelda se irguió con orgullo—. ¡Mi padre dice que callarse ante las injusticias está mal! ¡Y esto es injusto! ¡Le quitaron la música, ni siquiera va ya a la escuela, se pasa el día trabajando! ¿Qué más quieren? ¡Es injusto cómo tratan a Héctor y lo que hacen con él! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe y todo el pueblo lo di…!

Una tos incómoda se escuchó en algún punto a su espalda, y la burbuja que las había atrapado a ambas se rompió de golpe. Dolores alzó la vista, miró alrededor y todo su rostro se tensó al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de la hora, ya tenían a varios clientes sentados a las mesas, presenciando la disputa con aire impactado. Imelda también tomó conciencia de repente de que seguían ahí, en medio del comedor, y se puso rígida, sonrojándose con violencia. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Héctor y lo vio petrificado a su lado, con los ojos como platos y la cara pálida; se estaba agarrando el brazo derecho con tanta fuerza que se había dejado marcas rojas en la piel.

Había ido demasiado lejos. Lo había estropeado todo. Había…

—¿Quieres que el niño toque? —siseó Dolores, inclinándose hasta dejar su cara a un palmo de la de ella—. ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Tocará! ¡Y más le vale ser el genio que todos ustedes dicen! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlos más! ¡Pero como desatienda su trabajo aquí, se irá de cabeza a la calle y entonces sí que podrá vivir _por entero_ de su música! —Con un brusco movimiento, le arrancó el trapo de la mano a Héctor, haciéndolo brincar, y lo lanzó contra la mesa, provocando que la tela húmeda restallase como un látigo—. ¡Termina eso de una vez! Luego hablaremos con tu tío sobre tus horarios.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cocina como un vendaval, dejándolos clavados en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a abrir la boca hasta que la puerta de vaivén dejó de agitarse.

—Eso no… no era necesario —balbuceó Héctor a duras penas, frotándose el brazo como si se le hubiese entumecido—. Ernesto lleva ya semanas insistiendo también en que me dejen regresar. Y el padre Luis. Entre todos van a conseguir que me odien. Aún más.

Imelda sintió el corazón en la garganta y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. Pero, cuando giró la vista hacia Héctor, vio que estaba sonriendo, con una chispa de incrédula felicidad en los ojos. Fue entonces cuando la noticia se asentó en ella también.

Lo habían logrado. Después de meses y meses de peleas, habían logrado devolverlo al lugar que le correspondía. Habían ganado _la guerra_.

Ambos se desarmaron al mismo tiempo, perdiendo la tensión en una risa débil y jadeante.

—Gracias, Imelda —suspiró él.

—Eres un flojo —replicó esta, aunque lo miró con calidez. Su sonrisa mellada, su cara flaca, su pelo tieso y lacio, sus grandes orejas y su cada vez más grande nariz. Todo en orden—. Si no te gusta discutir, alguien tendrá que hacerlo por ti.

—Bueeeno… —Héctor recuperó su humor habitual, agarrando de nuevo el trapo—. Me siento halagado, pero un poco preocupado también. Espero que la próxima vez no persigas a nadie con una antorcha o con una hoz. No sabía que tu devoción era tan intensa.

Imelda hizo amago de pegarle una patada, pero él se apartó de un salto, riendo.

—¡Trabaja duro! —exclamó a modo de despedida, trotando (casi bailando) hacia la salida—. ¡Quiero verte en el coro!

Héctor agitó la mano para decirle adiós y, al salir a la calle, Imelda cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Victoria. Había luchado y había vencido. Casi no se lo podía creer. Estaba pletórica.

Así que, ignorando las miradas de reprobación que recibió, giró con entusiasmo, haciendo volar su falda, y soltó un potente grito, antes de echar a correr hacia el mercado.

* * *

Héctor hizo brincar de nuevo a sus oyentes con otro potente rasgueo y concluyó:

—Y así, querida familia, fue como Imeldita derrotó a los invasores, eliminó a la competencia y allanó el camino para que Ernesto y yo pudiéramos convertirnos en los más grandes músicos de Santa Cecilia.

Julio, Rosita y Victoria miraron a Imelda con las mandíbulas desencajadas, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada fulminando a Héctor con la mirada.

—¡No lo hice por Ernesto! —espetó, golpeando la mesa.

—Lo sé, pero él se aprovechó igual.

—¿En serio eso es lo que más te preocupa de toda esta historia? —murmuró Felipe.

Imelda pareció caer en la cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón y se irguió con dignidad.

—¡Me hiciste quedar como una loca! ¿Por qué la contaste de una forma tan absurda?

—¡Ja! ¡Porque fue así como ocurrió!

—¡No ocurrió así en absoluto!

—Ocurrió justamente así —intervino Óscar, hundiendo el rostro en una mano—. Fue un milagro que don Félix no rompiera tratos con papá…

—A veces me pregunto qué sería del pobre Manolo. —Héctor dedicó a la memoria del mariachi unos arpegios—. Estoy seguro de que te llevó en su corazón por siempre, Imelda.

Esta le golpeó el brazo y él rompió a reír.

—¿Se puede saber qué acabamos de escuchar? —Victoria alzó las manos con los dedos crispados de frustración, como si hubiese pagado por seda y hubiese obtenido esparto—. ¡Pensé que nos contarías cómo os conocisteis Mamá Imelda y tú!

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustó? ¡Pero si esta historia es mucho mejor…!

—¡Nos conocimos un domingo en misa, cuando estaba recién llegado al pueblo! —atajó Imelda, exasperada—. Sus tíos aprovecharon para presentarlo a todo el mundo. No tuvo nada de especial.

—Ay, cómo puedes decir eso del momento más… ¿cómo dijiste, Rosita?, _¿trascendental?_ … de nuestras vidas.

Héctor le dirigió una sonrisa a la hermana de su yerno, pero la sorpresa lo golpeó al encontrársela con las manos en las mejillas y los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.

— _Sniff_ … Qué historia tan bonita —suspiró, emocionada—. ¡Y qué romántico, Mamá Imelda!

—¿Quééé? —Imelda puso cara de horror—. _¿Romántico?_

—Vaya, ¡gracias! —Héctor palmeó la caja de la guitarra y se enderezó—. ¡Por fin alguien que comprende el significado oculto de este suceso!

—¡El significado oculto es que todos los niños del pueblo queríamos que volviera nuestro guitarrista al coro! —se apresuró a puntualizar Imelda—. No solo yo. ¡Todos!

—Pero no todos se dedicaron a acosar al mariachi —rio Óscar.

—Ni a gritar a doña Lola —añadió Felipe, esbozando una sonrisilla.

—Muy bien, ¡suficiente! ¡Se acabó la noche familiar!

Hubo cierto barullo, mientras Victoria refunfuñaba por la "tramposa" maniobra de Héctor, Imelda intentaba acallar las risas de sus hermanos y su esposo inútilmente y Rosita y Julio comentaban animados que querían más anécdotas de ese estilo para amenizar las noches después de la cena. Al final, todos se retiraron de buen humor y, cuando Héctor se dejó caer en el banco del jardín, reclinándose para apoyar los brazos en el respaldo, suspiró con satisfacción.

—Tendría que recortarte privilegios por contarles esa majadería —gruñó Imelda, mientras manipulaba el farolillo que pendía junto a la puerta de la cocina.

—Vaaamos, me diste permiso para contar lo que quisiera —rio Héctor. Se acomodó aún más cruzando los pies sobre una banqueta que tenían junto al banco y añadió—: Además, ¡esa siempre fue una de nuestras historias favoritas!

Imelda se limitó a entornar los ojos en su dirección, a lo que él respondió con otra risilla, más suave esta vez. Sin embargo, cuando ella volvió a hablar, sonó seria.

—Héctor… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Estaba de espaldas a él, pero algo en su pose le hizo recuperar la sobriedad también.

—Claro.

—¿Alguna vez sentiste que yo dejaba de apoyarte en tu carrera como músico? ¿Que te… _traicionaba_ , después de todo lo que…?

Su voz se desvaneció, y la sombra de viejas peleas, previas a la separación que resultó ser definitiva, cruzó la memoria de Héctor fugazmente. Sí, Imelda se había dejado la piel por conseguir que él pudiera seguir tocando y aprendiendo y convertirse en músico profesional. Lo había apoyado siempre, la música lo había sido todo, hasta que Coco nació y su trabajo pareció empezar a convertirse en un estorbo que…

No, se frenó en el acto. No había sido la música. Había sido Ernesto. Siempre había sido Ernesto, arrastrándolo hacia un sueño que a él nunca le había importado en realidad. Era la ambición de Ernesto la que lo había sacado de casa, no ningún tipo de traición por parte de su mujer. Si Ernesto no hubiese estado allí emponzoñando las cosas, ellos habrían encontrado el equilibrio a su manera, sin tener que renunciar a nada. De eso estaba seguro.

—Diría que no, Imelda —musitó con una sonrisa tierna—. Tú siempre me apoyaste para ser el músico _de Santa Cecilia_ , no del mundo entero.

Ella resopló y negó con la cabeza, pero también sonreía suavemente cuando le devolvió la mirada, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

Al apagar el farol, el jardín se sumió en la penumbra y la brillante luz de la ciudad de los muertos iluminó la noche con su resplandor. Héctor volvió a suspirar, contemplando la vista, y terminó de relajarse por completo cuando Imelda se sentó junto a él y se acurrucó contra su costado. No dormían juntos, compartiendo cama, y ninguno de los dos había sacado ese tema todavía en el tiempo que él llevaba viviendo con los Rivera; pero a cambio, todas las noches, tras la cena familiar, se quedaban un rato a solas en el jardín, a veces charlando, a veces observando las vistas en cómodo silencio. Unos ratos que cada vez se alargaban más, de hecho.

—De todas formas… me sorprende que no incluyeras ciertos detalles.

—¿Oh? —Héctor bajó la vista hacia ella con una sonrisilla—. ¿Por ejemplo?

Los ojos de Imelda resultaron más elocuentes que cualquier discurso.

—Por ejemplo… —con un suave rodillazo, lo instó a moverse para dejarle sitio a sus pies también en la banqueta—, mmm… los ensayos en el coro y los días que me acompañabas de regreso a casa, tocando la guitarra por el camino…

—Mientras tú cantabas. —La sonrisa de Héctor se ensanchó.

—O las noches que nos veíamos en el cementerio, para que me enseñaras tus canciones…

—Y tú me ayudabas a afinar la composición.

—O… —Imelda se interrumpió y su ligero deje juguetón decayó, apagándose.

—¿O?

Con un suspiro, esta vez cansado, ella se hundió un poco más y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en doña Lola.

Héctor soltó un resoplido de risa sin humor.

—Inolvidable, tía Lola.

—¿Llegaste a encontrarla aquí?

—No quise verla. Pero sí vi al tío Félix. Hablé con él algunas veces.

—¿Sí? —Imelda sonó sorprendida.

—Sí. Murió antes que yo, después de todo. Era más fácil tratar con él, aunque tampoco era alguien con quien quisiera estar todo el tiempo. Lamentó de corazón lo que me había sucedido, al menos. Eso ya fue bastante.

—Me alegra oírlo. Siempre pensé que don Félix no habría sido tan duro si doña Lola no hubiese sido tan… _así_.

—Bueno, ella se preguntaba muchas veces por qué tenía que cuidar de mí, si mi propia madrastra me había corrido de casa. —Héctor se rascó distraídamente la barbilla, sorprendido en parte por la indiferencia que sentía ahora hacia algo que había dolido tanto, hacía tanto tiempo. Era como si aquella noche fuese inmune a las penas. No pudo reprimir otra sonrisa antes de añadir—: Menos mal que tenía a una fiera guerrillera para luchar por mí.

—Cállate.

— _Popular entre la tropa era Imeldita…_

—¡Calla!

Imelda le propinó un manotazo en las costillas, pero los dos se estaban riendo en un murmullo, apegándose. Ella se recostó un poco más en su pecho y él cerró el brazo en torno a sus hombros. Pero de repente Imelda se atragantó y se quedó rígida.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Héctor, alarmado.

—¡Manolo! —exclamó ella—. ¿Imaginas encontrar a Manolo aquí?

La carcajada que soltó él debió oírse en todo el vecindario, a pesar de que intentó amortiguarla cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

—¡Eso sí que sería espectacular! ¿Te disculparías?

—¡Claro que no! —replicó Imelda de inmediato, aunque al segundo siguiente pareció arrepentirse y hundió el rostro entre las manos, abochornada—. Ay, pobre hombre…

—No te preocupes, seguro que vivió su propia aventura lejos de Santa Cecilia. Una aventura menos terrorífica.

Imelda lo volvió a golpear, pero esta vez se rio un poco más fuerte cuando Héctor la estrechó contra él.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : Este es uno de los primeros one-shots que hice y quizá el que más he disfrutado, porque me encanta el humor y estaba deseando escribir algo divertido con esta pobre gente. Además, tenía muy claro cómo quería plantearlo, así que me lo pasé genial. Aunque tiene algunas partes más tensas o agridulces, espero haberos sacado alguna risa y que lo hayáis disfrutado también.

Y sí, este Manolo es _ESE_ Manolo XD Siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia esa manía que tiene alguna gente de comparar _Coco_ con _El libro de la vida_ , cuando son dos películas que no tienen nada que ver entre sí, de modo que quería hacerles mi propio homenaje con este pseudo-crossover. Pobre Manolo, él solo quería ser guitarrista.

Uno de los headcanons favoritos que me he encontrado en el fandom (que no sé si es canon de verdad o es un fanon adoptado por todo el mundo) es lo de que Ernesto y Héctor eran huérfanos que se criaron juntos. Cuando me topé con eso, yo ya tenía mi propio headcanon sobre Héctor y no lo modifiqué, pero sí adopté la parte de Ernesto, en la que él no tenía familia y al crecer usó como apellido el nombre del orfanato ( _de la Cruz_ , que yo usé también aquí como nombre general para la parroquia de Santa Cecilia: Santa María de la Cruz). Digamos que por culpa de esto me quedé en la cabeza con la idea de que Santa Cecilia tenía una pequeña comunidad de ese tipo de monjas todoterreno estilo Hijas de la Caridad, que tan pronto te dirigen un colegio como te montan un albergue. Teniendo en cuenta que el pueblo está en plena zona rural y sobre todo durante estos años en los que ya estaban en plena Revolución (con el caos administrativo que eso podía suponer), creo que quizá podrían encargarse de hacer un poco de todo, ya fuese tomar el relevo a la escuela municipal o acoger necesitados; aunque su labor principal siempre la proyecté como hogar para niños sin familia. Lo mantengo un poco ambiguo, porque no sé hasta qué punto ese escenario sería posible de verdad. Me consta que en este periodo histórico las relaciones entre Iglesia y Estado en México tenían sus propias particularidades, y quizá lo que a mí me parezca totalmente normal allí no habría podido darse.

Algo similar me pasa con el tema del coro. Como hija del medio rural, sé que la vida de los pueblos muchas veces se organizaba en torno a la parroquia y la religiosidad popular, y más aún antiguamente. Las fiestas, las romerías, el coro de niños, la misa y la catequesis de los domingos, eran como elementos muy básicos de la vida social de la comunidad. Pero no sé cuántos de esos detalles compartiremos. Igual que os digo siempre con lo del tema lingüístico, si sois de o conocéis el medio rural, sabéis historias de cómo vivían vuestros abuelos o bisabuelos y tenéis ganas de compartirlas, soy toda oídos (u ojos, en este caso XD). A fin de cuentas, yo me guío sobre todo por las historias de mis abuelos durante los años 10-20 en un pueblo de La Mancha, que se parece mucho a Santa Cecilia pero sigue siendo otro país.

Sobre Héctor: voy a confesar que este hombre me recuerda mucho, muchísimo, a mi propio abuelo materno, así que no pude evitar volcar sobre él muchas cosas que formaron parte de su vida real, sobre todo en lo que respecta al background familiar. Ya iré tratando más detalles sobre este headcanon en el futuro, pero la versión corta es que no es huérfano tal cual, aunque como si lo fuera. Lo que sí es importante aquí, y creo que se trata de algo que refleja bien el canon, es que Héctor tenía formación musical en condiciones. No fue un crío autodidacta como Miguel, que toca de oído y lo mismo ni sabe lo que es un pentagrama (¿tendrán los Rivera prohibido a sus hijos ir a clase de música en el colegio? XD); Héctor sabía técnica y/o teoría musical, eso está claro en la libreta en la que escribía sus canciones. Así que estoy segura de que recibió clases, aunque luego complementara ese conocimiento con sus propias habilidades.

¿Qué más? La canción de hoy es la mitiquísima _Adelita_ , solo como guiño por lo guerrera que se mostró Imelda ante esta crisis XD No tiene un peso real en el one-shot, pero fue mi inspiración. En realidad me pasé todo el relato escribiendo con _I will wait_ de fondo, de Mumford & Sons, solo porque sale en la BSO de _El libro de la vida_ y me daba buenas vibraciones para esta cosa, jaja. Os la recomiendo igual, es una de mis canciones favoritas de Mumford.

Siempre se me olvida decirlo, pero hace unas semanas me abrí un Tumblr (¡por fin!) y lo tengo dedicado al 100% a cosas de _Coco_ , por si a alguien le interesa :D El usuario es dikanamai. Incluso publiqué unos dibujos de Héctor e Imelda de niños que estaban inspirados en parte en el flashback de este capítulo. Ay, ¿he dicho ya lo mucho que me enamora la idea de estos dos como amigos de la infancia? Puedo repetirlo mil veces, esta es la mierda que me pierde XD

No estoy segura de si podré publicar la semana que viene, por cuestiones de trabajo. Pero haré todo lo posible por traeros un nuevo one-shot :)

De momento, ¡pasad buena semana y muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Dios nunca muere (I)

Este prompt se me ha ido de las manos y ha quedado el doble de largo de lo habitual, de modo que he decidido dividirlo en dos partes y publicarlo entre hoy y el domingo que viene. _Uprooted_ (desarraigado) siempre ha sido mi prompt favorito de esta tabla, porque el desarraigo es un tema que me encanta tratar y en este caso me daba mucho juego, teniendo en cuenta la situación de Héctor. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)

 **Prompt** : _Uprooted  
_ **Word Count** : 11.389  
 **Summary** : Morir a los veintiún años ya era bastante malo. Morir a los veintiún años, con una esposa y una hija pequeña esperándote en casa, justo cuando te disponías a regresar, era aún peor. Pero eso no cambió el hecho de que Héctor abriera los ojos en la Tierra de los Muertos aquella noche de 1921, y tuviera que aprender a hacerse a la idea de que su existencia acababa de ser arrancada de raíz del mundo terrenal.

* * *

 _ **Dios nunca muere (I)**_

Todo el mundo se ha preguntado alguna vez cómo es morir.

Las respuestas, aunque con distintos matices, solían tener una base similar. Para muchos era como un desmayo, un momento de debilidad y confusión antes de perder el conocimiento y recuperarlo al otro lado. Otros tantos simplemente se dormían y despertaban en la Tierra de los Muertos, sin más dramas. Transiciones tranquilas que, a pesar del impacto de la nueva situación, dejaban a las personas con la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para asimilar lo sucedido.

Ese no fue el tipo de muerte que tuvo Héctor.

Héctor Rivera murió gritando y despertó gritando. En la Tierra de los Vivos, durante sus últimos instantes, solo pudo hacerlo mentalmente; su voz ya la había calcinado el fuego de la sangre y la bilis cuando su cuerpo se derrumbó en el suelo, de camino a la estación de tren. Pero, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el grito de pánico y desesperación que le había roto el cerebro justo antes del final escapó esta vez de su garganta, y gritó y gritó, en pleno ataque de histeria. Porque sabía que algo iba mal. Algo iba muy, muy mal.

Lo último que sientes antes de morir es lo primero que te llevas contigo al otro lado. Y lo último que había sentido Héctor había sido terror, puro y salvaje.

—¡Nooo! —chillaba, fuera de control, agitándose mientras manos invisibles trataban de sujetarlo contra el colchón de una camilla—. ¡NononoNO! ¡Tengo que tomar ese tren! ¡Tengo que volver a casa! ¡No, por favor, me esperan, debo regresar! ¡Debo regresar! ¡Nooo! ¡NOOO!

Alguien hablaba, intentando calmarlo. Había gente a su alrededor, aunque no podía verlos. Pero aún sentía arder un estómago que ya no tenía, aún sentía el miedo y el dolor, y la bruma no se disipaba, como una mala fiebre que le impedía pensar y amenazaba con destrozarle la cabeza de dentro afuera.

No supo el tiempo que permaneció así, gritando, balbuceando y delirando, alargando las manos hacia un futuro que había quedado fuera de su alcance para siempre. En los breves momentos que conseguía mantener una pizca más de lucidez, respondió las preguntas que le hicieron: su nombre, el nombre de su hogar… Pero mencionar Santa Cecilia le hizo aullar y llorar como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel a tiras, llamando a Coco y a Imelda. Hasta que su mente no pudo más y se apagó, saturada.

Más tarde le explicaron que aquello era normal entre los recién llegados que habían sufrido una muerte violenta, aunque Héctor no estaba seguro de lo que significaba eso. A él no lo habían asaltado unos bandidos, nadie le había reventado la cabeza de un disparo ni le había apuñalado en un callejón. No había sufrido un accidente de tren ni se había caído del caballo ni se había despeñado desde un risco. Solo había sido una intoxicación. Una maldita y mil veces maldita intoxicación, por… ¿qué había dicho Ernesto? ¿Qué había dicho Ernesto justo al final? ¿El _chorizo_? Qué ridículo. Qué absurdo. Pero quizá fuese esa absurdez la que convertía la suya en una muerte violenta.

Perderlo absolutamente todo por un golpe de mala suerte tan estúpido era, sin duda alguna, lo más violento que había experimentado jamás.

La inconsciencia se convirtió en un inquieto duermevela que le impidió despertar del todo durante horas. Aún percibía movimiento a su alrededor, aunque era diferente al de las primeras personas que lo habían atendido. Más pausado y suave. Cuando se agitaba, un par de manos lo acariciaban y una voz le susurraba con cariño. Incluso oía el suave rumor de un tarareo que, poco a poco, fue aplacando la ansiedad y la angustia. Quizá incluso consiguiera dormir de verdad.

Lo primero que pensó al volver en sí definitivamente fue que todo había sido una pesadilla febril. Su visión se aclaró lo suficiente como para poder enfocar el lugar en el que se encontraba: una sala amplia y de techo alto, con hileras de camas contra las paredes, como un hospital. Las lámparas estaban a media luz, dándole al ambiente una atmósfera recogida y tranquila. Se oían algunos gimoteos y sollozos ahogados, pero por lo demás todo estaba en calma. _Eso es_ , se dijo de inmediato. _Eso es, me intoxiqué con esa porquería y Ernesto me trajo al hospital. Eso es todo, ya está. Ya pasó_.

Con un hondo suspiro, se pasó la mano por la cara para terminar de espabilarse. Pero en el acto se quedó paralizado. No había nada ahí. No estaban la nariz ni los labios ni la carne de las mejillas. Tocó hueso y, alzando la mano ante su rostro, contempló con ojos desorbitados las falanges al descubierto. Abrió la boca en un grito mudo y empezó a hiperventilar, al borde de otro ataque de nervios.

—Shhh, shhh —chistó de inmediato la persona que estaba sentada en un costado de su cama—. Está bien, mi amor. Tranquilo.

Una mano de huesos finos se cerró en torno a la suya, sujetándola con fuerza, y la otra mano se posó en su pecho, donde había latido su corazón y ahora solo quedaba una cavidad vacía. Héctor se aferró a sus palabras como a un clavo ardiendo. _Mi amor_. Solo existía una persona que lo llamaba así, y giró la vista con rapidez, el nombre de Imelda a medio formular en su boca.

Pero no era Imelda. Era solo una muchacha, puede que incluso más joven que él mismo, vestida de blanco y con el largo pelo negro recogido en una trenza que le caía sobre el pecho. Su rostro tampoco tenía carne que le diera forma, no era más que una calavera con dibujos grabados en la frente y los pómulos, del color verde intenso de la cosecha tierna. Pero Héctor reconoció sus ojos. Su voz volvió a él desde lo más profundo de su memoria. Cuando ella le sonrió (una sonrisa ancha, de dientes grandes y un poco torcidos), sintió que el fantasma de su corazón daba un vuelco bajo sus costillas.

Y supo quién era, aunque no la veía desde que era un crío.

—Mamá… —jadeó, temblando.

Ella amplió su sonrisa aún más, emocionada, y se inclinó hacia él. Héctor se encontró a sí mismo lanzándose a sus brazos con la poca energía que tenía, hundiendo el rostro en la pechera de su vestido y repitiendo una y otra vez ese trémulo "mamá", casi como una letanía. Su madre lo envolvió con amor y le murmuró palabras de consuelo, mientras él se enroscaba contra ella como un niño.

—Héctor, mi amor… Estaba deseando abrazarte otra vez, m'ijo. Pero no así. No así, tan pronto…

Y, como un niño, él rompió a llorar otra vez.

* * *

Llamaban a aquello la Sala de Tránsito para los recién llegados. La gente que acababa de morir debía aparecer en alguna estancia adyacente, porque, de vez en cuando, esqueletos vestidos con hábitos de color crudo recorrían el pasillo portando una camilla con un nuevo fallecido, al que instalaban en alguna de las camas libres. Ahí se quedaban, unos durmiendo, otros murmurando, hasta que llegaba algún familiar para hacerles compañía. Si no, esos esqueletos se encargaban de vigilar su bienestar. De hecho, hacían rondas periódicas para comprobar el estado de todo el mundo.

Héctor no estaba seguro de si aquellos cuidadores eran monjas y monjes de verdad o si simplemente su uniforme era así, pero le recordaban a las hermanas de Santa María de la Cruz. A la enfermería del orfanato, donde Ernesto y él habían tocado más de una vez siendo adolescentes, para animar a algún amigo convaleciente o a los niños enfermos. Ese pequeño guiño de familiaridad lo tranquilizaba.

Guadalupe se había subido a la cama con él, sentándose en la cabecera con la espalda contra la pared para que su hijo pudiera apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. Era extraño que, a pesar de la ausencia de carne y de pulso, el contacto se sintiera tan reconfortante y cálido. Quizá fuese solo el recuerdo de una vieja sensación, pero su efecto era tan real que podría haberse quedado para siempre ahí, hecho un ovillo junto a ella, aferrado a sus faldas mientras su mano le acariciaba el pelo. Esperaba que no viniese nadie a echarlos por abusar de la hospitalidad de… lo que fuese aquel sitio.

Héctor le contó a su madre lo sucedido y lo que no había llegado a suceder. La gira, sus viajes, su creciente desencanto, cómo se había ido sintiendo cada vez más desconectado de los planes de Ernesto, su intención de volver a casa y la mala pasada que le había jugado el destino, justo en el peor de los momentos. Hablar con Lupe no le suponía ningún esfuerzo; llevaba haciéndolo toda su vida, ya fuesen breves oraciones en momentos concretos o largos monólogos frente a su pequeña ofrenda en cada Día de Muertos. Siempre la había llevado con él y era gratificante confirmar que ella había estado ahí de verdad, escuchando. Era gratificante poder oírla también, ahora.

Al final, Lupe exhaló un triste suspiro.

—Ay, m'ijo… ¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte, en primer lugar?

Él abrió la boca para contestar, pero se encontró sin palabras.

—No lo sé —musitó al rato—. Supongo que… todo fue una absurda fantasía musical.

Durante un momento, ambos guardaron silencio.

—Recuerdo que Imelda y tú ya estaban discutiendo esto el año pasado —comentó Lupe, con tono reflexivo—. Supuse que algo iba mal cuando no pude cruzar a Santa Cecilia este año en el Día de Muertos. Pero nunca imaginé que… —Dejó la frase en el aire, como si no se fiara de sus propias palabras.

Héctor giró un poco el rostro hacia ella, desconcertado.

—¿No pudiste cruzar?

—Visité la ofrenda de tu abuelo en Concepción, pero no pude llegar a Santa Cecilia.

Conforme su madre hablaba, él se fue quedando boquiabierto. A pesar del aturdimiento que aún persistía, una idea se abrió paso entre el cansancio, y comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos frenéticamente. Aún conservaba su documentación, el billete de tren y, en un bolsillo interior cercano al corazón, una pequeña peineta de nácar. La sacó con dedos torpes, acariciando los grabados con el pulgar, y miró a Lupe con los ojos muy abiertos.

Aquel era el único recuerdo que conservaba de su madre. Era en torno al que había encendido velas cuando era niño y el que colocaba ahora cada año en la ofrenda de los Rivera. Pero también era el amuleto que llevaba encima siempre que viajaba, de modo que ese año le había pillado en el camino. En aquel momento debía estar tan perdido como su propio cadáver, en Ciudad de México. Y, sin enlace en una ofrenda…

—Héctor. —Lupe adivinó sus pensamientos y se apresuró a envolver su mano con las suyas en cuanto esta empezó a temblar—. Tranquilo, ¿sí? No pasa nada, mi amor. Todas tus pertenencias llegarán a Imelda, nada se va a perder, ¿entendiste? Cálmate.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Él respiró hondo varias veces, intentando mantener los nervios bajo control, pero apretó la peineta tan fuerte entre los dedos que tuvo miedo de partirla sin querer. Lupe tuvo que quitársela con delicadeza y volver a deslizarla en su bolsillo, palmeándole la pechera de la chaqueta mientras repetía suavemente un "todo está bien, m'ijo".

Pero no era verdad. No _estaba todo bien_. Estaba todo mal.

¿Había algo que no hubiese arruinado con su estúpida partida y su estúpida muerte?

—No puedo creer que esté sucediendo esto —balbuceó—. No puedo creer que…

—No intentes digerirlo todo ahora —susurró su madre, sujetando de nuevo su mano con firmeza—. Esto lleva tiempo, no siempre es fácil. Sobre todo en situaciones como esta. Pero no hay prisa, Héctor, de momento tenemos tiempo de sobra. No vas a estar solo, te lo prometo.

Las ganas de llorar regresaron y se preguntó si algún día dejaría de sentir aquella presión al fondo de la garganta. No importaba lo mucho que llorara; no podía verter ni una lágrima que le sirviera de alivio, y eso lo hacía todo aún peor.

En una de las camas de enfrente, una anciana recién fallecida se despertó por fin. Había un hombre sentado junto a ella, con su mano entre las suyas, el pelo mucho menos cano y la espalda menos encorvada. Pero la forma en que se miraron dejó claro que se trataba de un matrimonio. La anciana se incorporó con una amplia sonrisa y ambos se abrazaron, se acunaron y se besaron, riendo y sollozando a partes iguales. Viéndolos, Héctor no pudo evitar pensar en Imelda, y cerró los ojos, con los huesos agarrotados por el dolor. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba a él ahora? ¿Aguardar la llegada de su esposa durante… qué, cuarenta, cincuenta, sesenta años? Apenas tenían veinte años, por amor de Dios. Tenían toda la vida por delante. Tenían…

No. Imelda _tenía_. Él ya no tenía nada.

—No las volveré a ver nunca —dejó escapar, con un hilo de voz—. Imelda tenía razón, no debí marcharme, y ya nunca podré decírselo ni pedirle disculpas. No las volveré a ver. Ni a ella ni a Coco.

—Las volverás a ver, m'ijo. Las verás en cada Día de Muertos y, cuando ellas lleguen acá, podrás hablarles y decirles todo.

—Pero no estaré ahí, no…

—No. —Esta vez, su madre sonó más tajante—. No estarás, no como hubieses querido. Pero estarás acá, esperándolas. Y tendréis otra oportunidad. La muerte no es el final, Héctor.

Sus palabras le hicieron encogerse y hundir el rostro en su falda. Lupe sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando. Ella había muerto cuando tenía más o menos su edad, cuando él tenía más o menos la edad de Coco. Lo que él estaba pasando ahora ya lo había pasado ella hacía poco menos de veinte años: el dolor de dejar a su pequeño atrás, la impotencia de perder toda una vida junto a los suyos. Y, sin embargo, transmitía una serenidad increíble. A Héctor le partía el alma pensar que había condenado a su hija a vivir lo mismo que había vivido él, pero también le aliviaba profundamente tener a su madre ahí. Saber que ella comprendía y que le guiaría. Que no iba a estar solo.

Esa era su segunda oportunidad.

* * *

En cuanto recuperó la suficiente energía como para ponerse en pie, Lupe lo llevó consigo a casa. Una de las cuidadoras los despidió recordándoles que la fuerza física no siempre venía acompañada de fortaleza mental y que, viendo cómo había sido su llegada allí, era mejor que no se forzara y se tomara las cosas con calma. Héctor supuso que pretendía sonar tranquilizadora, pero más bien tuvo el efecto contrario.

Su madre tampoco vivía sola. Compartía hogar con Mamá Espe, su propia madre, que había fallecido varios años atrás. Para Héctor fue casi más impactante reencontrarse con su abuela que con Lupe. De Esperanza tenía un recuerdo más nítido y bastante menos agradable: esa mujer consumida e impedida por la pena, a la que su padre llamaba "loca" y a la que su abuelo había cuidado durante décadas como a una anciana dependiente. Sin embargo, la muerte parecía haberla liberado de todos los males que la habían aquejado en vida. Lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una lluvia de besos, y Héctor vio brillar sus ojos con una lucidez que jamás había conocido en ella. No por primera vez desde que había llegado, se sintió de nuevo un niño pequeño, como si la vida que habría podido tener en Concepción, antes de acabar en Santa Cecilia, le diera la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Era una sensación extraña, incluso un poco alienante, que no sabía cómo gestionar.

Los primeros meses fueron los más duros. La casa de Lupe y Esperanza era muy pequeñita y humilde, situada en un barrio tranquilo y poco transitado; pero la Tierra de los Muertos lo abrumó en cuestión de días y pronto se encontró incapaz de poner un pie en la calle. Pasaba el tiempo acurrucándose por los rincones, asediado por una constante sensación de urgencia, como si aún tuviera que estar pendiente de no perder el tren. Le costaba muchísimo dormir y, las pocas veces que lo conseguía, siempre tenía pesadillas y se despertaba gritando, igual que en la Sala de Tránsito. Era como morir una y otra vez. Como morir todos los días. Pero, todos los días, Lupe estaba ahí para calmarlo, abrazándolo, murmurando y tarareando.

Tarareaba siempre la misma canción.

—Mamá, por favor —llegó a sollozarle un día, exhausto—. No cantes eso. Por favor.

—Lo siento, mi amor —susurró ella en respuesta—. Sé que no es lo que quieres escuchar. Pero es lo que necesitas comprender.

Y, poco a poco, con mucho esfuerzo, Héctor empezó a comprender. Que no había ningún tren que tomar. Que no iba a regresar a Santa Cecilia ni a ningún otro lugar de la Tierra de los Vivos. Que su hogar ahora estaba _ahí_. Y que, aunque su vida terrenal había terminado, su vida real no. Aún quedaba camino por delante, aún quedaban cosas por hacer, ver, descubrir. Aún seguía vivo, en cierto modo.

Muy despacio, fue dejando atrás su aislamiento. Comenzó a escuchar las conversaciones de su madre y de su abuela. Comenzó a participar. Ellas le contaban historias del pasado y él les contaba a ellas historias del presente. Comenzó a salir de casa. Comenzó a mirar aquella ciudad imposible con otros ojos. Comenzó a ver la belleza en los colores, en los sonidos, en las caras de la gente. Comenzó a respirar con más facilidad.

Estaba seguro de que el dolor nunca desaparecería. Al menos, no hasta que volviera a reunirse con sus chicas y los tres pudieran estar juntos otra vez. Pero, de momento, allí era donde estaba y allí era donde debía vivir. La espera se hacía más llevadera cuando se compartía, y en aquel lugar todos estaban esperando a alguien. Eso avivaba en él un sentimiento de pertenencia.

—¿No hay nadie a quien quieras visitar? —le preguntó un día Lupe—. ¿Algún viejo conocido de Santa Cecilia?

Héctor no se había parado a pensar en ello, pero la sugerencia le dio una descarga de emoción. Por razones obvias, el círculo de amistades en el que se movían Lupe y Esperanza pertenecía sobre todo a Concepción, y Concepción nunca había sido realmente su hogar. Él había pasado los últimos catorce años en Santa Cecilia, allí había crecido, hecho amigos y formado una familia. Allí estaban sus raíces. De modo que sí, claro que se le ocurría más de una persona a la que le gustaría volver a ver.

Y lo hizo. Buscó al tío Félix, a antiguos clientes, a viejos amigos que habían muerto incluso más jóvenes que él mismo. A algunos no los pudo encontrar, pero a otros sí, y estar con ellos fue el último empujón que necesitaba para recuperar la sonrisa. No todo se había perdido; aunque no era lo mismo, en la Tierra de los Muertos también podía encontrar fragmentos de su hogar, el recuerdo de la realidad a la que había pertenecido. No había sido extirpado del mundo por completo, después de todo. Eso aligeraba el peso que le aplastaba el corazón.

Lupe estaba encantada. Lo alentó a relacionarse, le dijo que trajera a casa a quien quisiera cuando quisiera. Y, cuando Héctor logró contactar con algunos compañeros del orfanato, ella preparó una cena para todos que llenó su pequeño comedor de luz, voces y risas.

—¡Usted lo ve ahora muy tranquilo, doña Lupe! —exclamó Tobías, un huérfano desgarbado y dicharachero que había muerto a los dieciocho años en un accidente—. ¡Pero alégrese de que se haya templado con la edad, porque de chavo era imposible!

—Si no estuviese tan mustio, ya le habría puesto la casa del revés —añadió Mariana, a quien se había llevado una pulmonía con tan solo quince años.

—¡Ay, ya basta! —protestó en broma Héctor, golpeando a Tobías en un hombro con camaradería—. ¡No manchen, exagerados!

Su madre se reía a carcajadas. Esperanza se había retirado para dejar espacio a los jóvenes, pero ella se quedó a compartir mesa con los amigos y se bebía cada palabra que intercambiaban, mirándolos con el rostro iluminado por una orgullosa satisfacción.

—¡Oye, oye! ¿Sabes que las hermanas no paraban de hablar de Ernesto y de ti el pasado Día de Muertos?

—¿Sí? —Héctor hizo un esfuerzo por conservar la sonrisa, pero sintió que le temblaba en la boca.

—¡Sí! Decían que salieron a buscar fama y fortuna.

—Sor Carmen no estaba muy feliz —intervino Mariana, un poco más seria—. Decía que no te enseñó música para esto. No le pareció bien que te marcharas dejando a Imelda sola y que estuvieras tardando tanto en regresar.

—Bueno… —titubeó él, y buscó los ojos de Lupe, que se apresuró a tomar una de sus manos en un gesto de apoyo—. Me temo que seguiré decepcionándola un poco más.

Tobías y Mariana compartieron una mirada. Pero cuando el joven volvió a encarar a Héctor, le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, posando una mano en su hombro.

—No es agradable, compadre, pero ¿sabes qué? Hemos tenido suerte. Los vivos se quedaron con Ernesto y nosotros nos quedamos con el músico de verdad.

Héctor sabía que era una broma, pero aquello le arrancó una breve risa, a medio camino entre la gratitud y la tristeza.

—Tienes que tocar para nosotros, Héctor —sonrió también Mariana—. Hace mucho desde la última vez, lo extrañamos.

Él miró de nuevo a su madre, que le dirigió un leve asentimiento, risueña.

—Bien, chamacos, no tengo mi guitarra aquí —entonó, intentando mantener a raya la emoción que lo sobrecogía—. Pero veremos qué se puede hacer.

Los primeros meses fueron los más duros, sí; pero el primer año fue, a la larga, el más feliz, cuando aún podía refugiarse en la bendición de la ignorancia. Su familia, amigos y conocidos le devolvieron la estabilidad. Lupe consiguió una guitarra para él. Héctor volvió a tocar, para Tobías y Mariana, para su madre y su abuela, para quien pasara ante la puerta de su casa. No podía hallar alivio en las lágrimas, pero sí en la música. Y así empezó a conocer también a gente nueva. Actuó alguna que otra vez en la calle. Bailó con Lupe durante las fiestas, como no habían podido hacer nunca en vida.

No dejó de añorar en ningún momento, ni un solo día. Pero noviembre estaba cada vez más cerca y la proximidad de su primer Día de Muertos lo llenaba de ilusión. Podría volver a casa, comprobar que todos estaban bien, ver de nuevo a su esposa y su hija. Sabía que sería agridulce, y estaba muy nervioso por ello, pero tenerlas cerca otra vez valdría la pena.

Ese Día de Muertos de 1922 aguardó en la fila junto a Lupe y Esperanza. Vio por primera vez los puentes de cempasúchil brillando en la oscuridad, conectando su mundo con la Tierra de los Vivos. Y, por primera vez, oyó lo que estaba destinado a oír durante los próximos cien años.

—Ehhh… ¿cuál dice que es su nombre?

—Rivera. Héctor Rivera, de Santa Cecilia, estado de Oaxaca.

El empleado del mostrador de aduanas repasó con rapidez el listado que ya acababa de consultar, con los nombres de los difuntos de su pueblo.

—Lo siento, caballero, pero no consta usted en el registro.

Héctor se lo quedó mirando como si acabara de hablarle en otro idioma. Al final, no pudo reprimir una risilla nerviosa.

—Je. Es un chiste, ¿verdad?

—No. —El agente le devolvió una expresión ceñuda.

—Pero… ¡pero no puede ser! —exclamó él, señalándose de arriba abajo—. ¡Estoy muerto, tengo que estar en esa lista!

—Caballero, la lista no registra los difuntos, registra los difuntos _con ofrenda_.

—¡Pero mi familia pone la ofrenda todos los años, tengo que estar ahí!

—No aparece su…

—Espere, espere, espere, ya sé, ya, lo lamento, es mi primer Día de Muertos, no sé cómo… Rivera no es mi nombre de nacimiento, ¿ok?, es el nombre de la familia de mi esposa, yo… —Hizo una pausa, masajeándose las sienes—. Yo me llamo… _llamaba_ Montero. Héctor Montero Garcés. Tal vez así…

El hombre revisó la lista por tercera vez. Héctor podía sentir removerse y murmurar con impaciencia a la gente que tenía detrás.

—No —sentenció de nuevo—. No consta. Lo lamento.

—¿Cómo que lo lamenta? ¿Qué significa…?

—Sin enlace en una ofrenda, no puede cruzar el puente. Le ruego que abandone la fila, caballero, no podemos…

—¡Oiga! —Héctor perdió los nervios y estampó ambas manos sobre el mostrador—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¡Yo tengo que estar ahí, tengo que cruzar ese puente!

—Por favor, para más información, consulte con nuestro departamento de…

El pánico lo dominó por completo. Les lanzó una mirada de terror a su madre y a su abuela, que ya habían pasado la aduana y estaban esperándolo al otro lado de las puertas, con gestos confusos. Lupe agrandó mucho los ojos al encontrarse con los suyos, se despidió con rapidez de su madre y volvió corriendo junto a él, esquivando a un guardia que intentó frenarle el acceso.

—¿Qué sucede, m'ijo?

—Dicen que mi nombre no…

—Doña, por favor. —El agente sonaba cada vez más irritado—. Les ruego a ambos que abandonen la fila, hay familias esperando su turno, no podemos retrasarlos más.

Antes de que pudieran volver a protestar, otros dos guardias uniformados se acercaron a ellos y los apartaron del mostrador con amabilidad pero también firmeza. Incapaz de pensar con coherencia, Héctor buscó la mano de su madre y se agarró a ella, intentando dejar de temblar.

Ese Día de Muertos de 1922 pasaron la noche yendo de un mostrador a otro del Departamento de Reuniones Familiares en la Estación Central del Sur, recibiendo la misma respuesta una y otra vez. No se le había recordado en la ofrenda familiar de los Rivera, en Santa Cecilia. Ni en la de las hermanas de Santa María de la Cruz. Ni en la de su abuelo, en Concepción. Ni en la de la familia Montero. Ni siquiera Ernesto le había dedicado un homenaje, aunque aquello no era tan extraño; conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que nunca le había prestado especial atención a ese tipo de cosas. Y aun así, todo era demasiado… perturbador.

¿Nadie? ¿En ninguna ofrenda? ¿En serio?

Solo había dos opciones: o nadie se había enterado de que estaba muerto o a nadie le importaba lo más mínimo.

No estaba seguro de cuál era peor.

* * *

Los días posteriores fueron como volver de nuevo al principio, y su entereza se vino abajo igual que un castillo de naipes. Nada tenía sentido. Esperanza aseguró que su esposo no parecía ser consciente de que Héctor había fallecido, por lo poco que había podido captar durante su visita a Concepción. Héctor buscó de nuevo a los muchachos de Santa María de la Cruz y ellos le confirmaron que ninguna de las hermanas había mencionado nada sobre su muerte.

—De hecho, sor Carmen sigue molesta —apuntó Mariana—. Y no creo que se enojase así con un muerto.

—No parece que lo sepan, compadre.

—¿Cómo está Imelda? —se apresuró a preguntar él, haciendo a un lado sus temores—. ¿Lo saben? ¿Y mi hija? ¿Las vieron?

—No las vimos, pero creo que Imelda abrió un negocio. —Tobías se rascó la barbilla, pensativo—. ¿Qué era? ¿Una zapatería?

—Sí, una zapatería. Escuché a sor Ana hablar de ello. Parece que están bien.

A pesar de la ansiedad que le generaba aquella situación, Héctor se permitió un suspiro de alivio y una débil sonrisa. Sabía que Imelda no se ceñiría al papel de viuda desamparada y que se las ingeniaría para salir adelante, por muy duros que fuesen los retos. Que se estuviera valiendo por sí misma lo tranquilizaba un poco y sentía un profundo orgullo ante su fortaleza. Pero también se le rompía el corazón por los remordimientos; ella no se merecía pasar por todo aquello sola.

Aunque nada explicaba las circunstancias en las que se encontraba él.

—Es imposible que Ernesto no escribiera a Imelda para decirle lo ocurrido, mamá, ¡es imposible! —repetía sin parar, paseándose por la minúscula cocina—. ¿Y quién envía _una carta_ para algo así? ¡Tuvo que enviar un telegrama! ¡No hay forma de que el mensaje se perdiera, no puede ser!

—¿Qué crees entonces? —Lupe frunció el ceño con consternación—. ¿Que Imelda lo sabe pero no le dijo a nadie?

Héctor abrió la boca para contestar, pero las palabras se le atascaron. ¿Era eso posible? Aún recordaba demasiado bien la mirada con la que Imelda lo había dejado marchar, a pesar de que se había esforzado mucho por no pensar en ello. Podía imaginarla perfectamente recibiendo la noticia con un grito de rabia, pateando cosas con furia desatada. _¡Idiota! ¡IDIOTA! ¡Te largas a ese pinche viaje y acabas muerto, maldito idiota!_ Casi podía oír su voz, y el alma se le encogió con un latigazo de desesperación al pensar en cómo debía haberse sentido su mujer. Viuda, con una niña de tres años que criar, _abandonada_ , todo por culpa de una idea que cada vez se le antojaba más como la monumental pifia de un muchacho estúpido e irresponsable.

De repente, no le pareció tan inconcebible que Imelda no lo hubiese incluido en la ofrenda.

Pero, por muy enfadada que estuviese con él, de ahí a no contarle lo sucedido a nadie más…

—¿Héctor? —La voz de Lupe lo sobresaltó.

—Yo no… —respondió al fin, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No creo que Imelda… Ella…

Calló, y su madre lo miró de arriba abajo.

—M'ijo. ¿Hay algo que no me dijeras?

— _¡Argh!_ —Héctor se dejó caer en una silla y se apretó los puños contra el rostro, haciendo crujir hueso contra hueso—. No… no nos despedimos bien. Imelda estaba disgustada, detestaba la idea de la gira y pasábamos el día discutiendo. Tuve que suplicarle que confiara en mí, y al final cedió, pero aun así… Y no pude… Yo escribía a casa todo el tiempo, pero ella no podía escribirme de vuelta, porque nunca estábamos más de dos días en el mismo lugar, así que no sé si… si ella tal vez…

No fue capaz de terminar. No quería ni pensarlo.

—Héctor. —Lupe tomó aire y lo miró con seriedad—. Imelda es tu esposa. Es la mujer a la que amas. Piensa, ¿de verdad crees que le ocultaría tu muerte a tus amigos y tus mentores? ¿A tu _abuelo_ , sabiendo que tú eras lo único que le quedaba?

—No. —Él cerró los ojos, respirando hondo también—. No, no lo haría.

—Tiene que haber otra explicación, m'ijo.

Héctor frunció el ceño, perdiendo la vista en el diseño de las baldosas del suelo. ¿Y si en realidad Imelda no se había enterado? Él llevaba muerto casi un año, aquello era prácticamente imposible, pero ¿y si le había pasado algo a Ernesto también? No, de ser así, habría terminado allí igual que él. ¿De verdad habría cometido Ernesto la torpeza de enviar una carta? Se gastaba el dinero que ganaban en montones de bobadas, era ridículo que no invirtiera unos pesos en enviar un telegrama a la viuda de su mejor amigo para avisarla de su muerte. Y, en caso de que no hubiese sido así, ¿qué probabilidades había de que esa carta, _justo esa carta_ , se perdiera y nunca llegara a su destinataria? ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar su mala suerte?

Se sentía como si alguien lo hubiese maldecido.

—No sé, mamá —musitó, tras un momento de silencio—. ¿Cuál es la alternativa? ¿Que todo el pueblo lo sabe y a nadie le importa? ¿Es que… Santa Cecilia entera renegó de mí?

El músico que había abandonado a su familia no merecía ser recordado. ¿Era eso? El desarraigo que sintió en aquel momento fue tan brutal que estuvo a punto de destrozarlo. Pero Lupe se estiró para apoyar una mano en su brazo y, cuando él alzó el rostro hacia ella, su gesto reflejó determinación.

—Lo averiguaremos.

Durante los años sucesivos se estableció una dinámica extraña que lo mantuvo constantemente con un pie en cada mundo. Su cuerpo estaba en la Tierra de los Muertos y se esforzaba por seguir adelante con su día a día allí, pero su mente no abandonaba jamás la Tierra de los Vivos, atrapada por la incertidumbre. Era como estar en ambos sitios y en ninguno. Como vivir en el limbo. Sabía que obsesionarse no era la mejor de las ideas, pero también estaba seguro de que no podría encontrar algo de paz mientras no descubriera qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

En 1923 volvió a enfrentarse al agente de aduanas y volvió a ser echado de la fila. Ese fue el último año que Lupe visitó Concepción, accediendo a dejarlo solo únicamente para intentar averiguar algo en casa de su padre. Tardó poco más de una hora en regresar, pero Héctor la pasó en la calle, dando vueltas ante las escalinatas de la Central en un intento de mantener la histeria bajo control.

—No lo sabe —sentenció ella al reunirse con él, y vio brillar también la inquietud en sus ojos—. Estoy segura de que no lo sabe.

Tobías y Mariana le trajeron noticias similares al día siguiente.

—Visitamos la zapatería, compadre, aunque no alcanzamos a ver a Imelda y a tu hija.

—Antes preparábamos el altar de la ofrenda en casa de sus padres, con sus hermanos. Supongo que seguirán haciéndolo así…

—Hay algo peor, Héctor. —El gesto de Mariana se tornó sombrío—. El cementerio. Estuvimos buscando y no encontramos tu nombre en ningún lado.

A él le costó un instante comprender lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué?

Ambos muchachos se miraron con muecas de preocupación.

—Tú no estás enterrado allá, mi amigo.

Y Héctor tuvo que agarrarse a ellos para mantenerse en pie, porque las piernas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerlo.

Aquella noche, incapaz de dormir, repasó cien veces el día de su muerte. Se visualizó a sí mismo tirado en la calle, bajo las estrellas de Ciudad de México y el frío de diciembre. ¿No habían trasladado su cuerpo? ¿Nadie lo había llevado de vuelta a casa? ¿Dónde estaba entonces su cadáver, en una tumba sin nombre en una ciudad extraña o en una fosa común junto a otro puñado de vagabundos? Sentía que le ardían los huesos de dolor con solo imaginarlo.

Era imposible que Imelda no hubiese reclamado sus restos. Era imposible. Ningún enfado la empujaría a hacer algo así.

—Maldita sea, Ernesto —siseó entre dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretándose los nudillos contra la frente—. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué carajos hiciste?

Pero no tuvieron muchas oportunidades más para descubrirlo. A mediados de la década de los 20 se produjo una conmoción y, de repente, muchísima gente no fue capaz de cruzar los puentes a la Tierra de los Vivos. Tobías y Mariana se encontraban entre ellos. Esperanza consiguió llegar a Concepción y regresó hablando de guerra. Y Héctor volvió a buscar a su tío, intentando recabar más información.

—Cerraron el convento y corrieron a las monjas —le explicó Félix, que sí había podido llegar a Santa Cecilia en el Día de Muertos—. Tus amigos se han quedado sin ofrenda porque las hermanas ya no están allí. Supongo que perdieron todo en el desalojo.

—Pero… ¿y el orfanato?

—Cerrado. Hasta la parroquia está cerrada, enviaron al padre Luis a no sé dónde. A Oaxaca, tal vez. No sé dónde acabarían las hermanas. —Quizá su rostro delatara más de lo que pretendía, porque su tío le dedicó una larga mirada y, al final, lo agarró del hombro—. Las cosas están mal, Héctor, pero no creo que Santa Cecilia esté en peligro. Es en el centro del país donde hay más problemas.

Y los hubo. Durante tres años, el caos llegó hasta ellos por culpa de la guerra. Los servicios del Departamento de Llegadas y del Departamento de Reuniones Familiares estaban saturados. Las autoridades difundían comunicados cada dos por tres con recomendaciones y directrices a seguir, la muerte final se cebó con muchas familias y el Día de Muertos era una auténtica batalla campal por cruzar al otro lado. Al final, la paz regresó y la situación volvió a normalizarse; pero aquel periodo le asestó un golpe fatal del que ya no se pudo recuperar. No solo seguía teniendo vetado el acceso a la Tierra de los Vivos, sino que los amigos que le habían servido de ojos y oídos allí también lo perdieron. Ni Tobías ni Mariana pudieron volver a cruzar jamás y, aunque Héctor no estaba seguro de cuánta gente conocida había muerto o lo había sacado de su memoria, sí sentía que se había aflojado peligrosamente su vínculo con el mundo terrenal. Su huella comenzaba a difuminarse, y no habían pasado ni diez años desde su muerte.

—Es la maldición de los que morimos jóvenes, compadre —le dijo Tobías una vez, con una sonrisa triste—. Nuestro lazo es muy frágil. No tuvimos suficiente tiempo para hacernos recordar.

A finales del invierno de 1930, la pequeña familia acudió de nuevo a la Central para recibir a su último miembro: Carlos, el abuelo de Héctor. Esperanza se reunió con su esposo en la Sala de Tránsito y, cuando salieron juntos para unirse a ellos, Lupe sonrió abiertamente y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, que la estrechó entre sollozos. Héctor esperó en un segundo plano, concediéndoles algo de espacio y concediéndoselo también a sí mismo. Aquel debía ser un momento feliz y no quería herir a su abuelo. No quería que él pudiera ver en su rostro la secreta frustración que sentía al pensar que la única puerta que le quedaba hacia la Tierra de los Vivos acababa de cerrarse. Pero, sobre todo, no quería que vieran su envidia. Porque, al contemplar al anciano matrimonio fundido en un abrazo con su hija única, no pudo evitar pensar en Imelda y en Coco, fantaseando con su propio reencuentro.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, con una claridad que llevaba casi una década intentando eludir. Por mucho que él amase a su madre, por mucho que apreciase a sus abuelos, la familia Garcés nunca había sido su familia de verdad. No habían tenido oportunidad de serlo. Su auténtica familia eran y siempre serían los Rivera: su esposa, su hija, sus cuñados, incluso sus suegros. Ellos eran las raíces que lo anclaban a la realidad. Y, mientras estuviera lejos de ellos, no podría dejar de sentirse _en camino_ , atrapado en un viaje que no terminaba jamás.

* * *

La década de los 30 estuvo marcada por esa inquietud que lo mantenía siempre en movimiento. Saltaba de un trabajo a otro, colaboraba aquí y allá sin comprometerse demasiado con nada ni con nadie y, aunque eso le fue ganando cierta fama de veleta, también le ayudó a conocer a mucha gente distinta y establecer vínculos que, con el tiempo, se convertirían en contactos importantes y verdaderas amistades. Si lo que le esperaba en ese mundo era un viaje, estaba dispuesto a poner en práctica las mismas dinámicas de las que se había servido cuando viajaba con Ernesto: mucho desparpajo, mucha cara dura y mucha simpatía. A fin de cuentas, eran habilidades imprescindibles para un músico ambulante. Y músico ambulante era lo que seguía siendo.

Aunque se repetía a sí mismo que su vida allí no era más que un periodo de espera entre un Día de Muertos y el siguiente, lo cierto fue que crear lazos en la Tierra de los Muertos aliviaba su ansiedad. Y, aunque se convencía de que vivía con los Garcés como quien se aloja en una posada, estar con ellos le daba estabilidad, al ofrecerle el espejismo de una vida familiar a la que pertenecer. No fue del todo consciente al principio, pero un día, charlando con su madre sobre una oferta que había recibido para tocar con una banda durante las fiestas del cinco de mayo, captó un matiz especial en la sonrisa de Lupe. Y se dio cuenta de que, finalmente, se estaba adaptando. Por fin, la realidad de su condición se asentaba y su espíritu dejaba de resistirse.

Tuvo miedo de estar rindiéndose, pero en realidad no lo sentía así. Él no iba a darse por vencido. Todos los años volvía a la aduana en el Día de Muertos, aunque ya sabía lo que le iban a decir, hasta el punto de que los agentes comenzaban a conocerlo por su nombre. Todas las noches sin falta le cantaba a Coco, tal como le prometió al salir de casa, y rezaba para que su voz llegase a ella, ni que fuera en sueños. Todos los días pensaba en Imelda y a veces incluso le escribía cartas contándole lo que hacía y lo que iba viviendo, como si aún estuviese de gira, solo por agarrarse a la ilusión de poder seguir comunicándose con ella. Pero él ya no podía regresar, ni siquiera de visita. No podía hacer más que esperarlas, ahora eran ellas las que tenían que llegar hasta él. Solo concienciándose de ello podía lograr que su existencia se sintiera menos miserable.

Sin embargo, aquella década fue también en la que el nombre de Ernesto de la Cruz comenzó a hacerse famoso, entre vivos y muertos. Héctor no había vuelto a saber nada de su mejor amigo ni antes ni durante la guerra, pero la paz pronto dejó espacio para otro tipo de noticias. Al parecer, Ernesto había conseguido despegar, tanto en la música como en el cine. Eso último no le interesaba lo más mínimo, pero le arrancó una sonrisa, porque sin duda su amigo encajaba a la perfección en el rol de galán del celuloide. A pesar de todo, se alegraba por él y le reconfortaba saber que había logrado alcanzar su sueño, después de tanto esfuerzo y tantas dificultades.

Eso, por supuesto, hasta que escuchó _qué_ era lo que Ernesto estaba cantando.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? —balbuceó Héctor, cuando el director de su orquesta les repartió las partituras del que sería el número estelar en la próxima celebración del Día de Muertos.

—¡El último gran éxito de Ernesto de la Cruz, muchacho! ¡Lleva tiempo arrasando en la Tierra de los Vivos! Menos mal que todos los días muere gente que puede traernos estas lindezas, ¿ah?

Héctor repasó frenéticamente los pentagramas. El tempo estaba alterado, le habían añadido mil florituras, pero la melodía era inconfundible. Y se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Quién escribió esto? —Se volvió de golpe hacia el director, sintiendo el rostro desencajado—. ¡Ricardo! ¿Quién escribió esto?

—¿Pues quién más? —Él lo miró con desconcierto—. ¡El propio de la Cruz, claro! ¿No sabes que es famoso por escribir todas sus canciones?

De haber tenido aún un estómago, Héctor estaba seguro de que habría vomitado en ese mismo instante.

Perdió su trabajo aquel día, porque se negó a tocar aquella versión adulterada de la nana de su hija y abandonó la orquesta sin dar explicaciones. Quizá no fuese la decisión más inteligente, pero en aquel momento no le importó; tenía cosas más urgentes en las que pensar. Comenzó a prestar más atención a las noticia sobre Ernesto. Consiguió hacerse con algunos de sus discos, que ya empezaban a circular por la Tierra de los Muertos. Y comprobó que todas las canciones que clamaban ser originales eran las suyas, a pesar de que su nombre no aparecía nunca en ninguna parte.

La gota que colmó el vaso llegó después. Cuando se topó con las imágenes de Ernesto sosteniendo la guitarra blanca, decorada con la calavera.

Su guitarra.

La que le había comprado su esposa _como regalo de bodas_.

—Pero qué… rata —masculló Mariana entre dientes, sosteniendo un disco en las manos y mirando la sonriente cara de Ernesto con una mueca de asco.

Tobías se limitaba a pasearse por la cocina, escupiendo insultos y maldiciones en español y en zapoteco, con algún esporádico "disculpe, doña Lupe; disculpe, doña Esperanza". Mariana había muerto antes de que Héctor e Imelda se casaran, pero él sí había estado allí y recordaba perfectamente la guitarra.

—Si está haciendo una fortuna con tu trabajo, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer, m'ijo? ¿Alguien a quien podamos decirle?

—¿Decirle qué a quién, abuelo? —Héctor se frotó la cara con las manos—. Ni siquiera sé cómo está haciendo esto. Tal vez llegara a un acuerdo con Imelda y…

—¡Te lo dije, Héctor! —lo interrumpió Tobías—. ¿Te lo dije, sí o no? ¡Tú eres el verdadero músico! ¡Siempre lo fuiste! ¡Ernesto no habría llegado a ninguna parte de no ser por ti!

Siguió desahogándose un rato más, pero Héctor guardó silencio y dirigió la mirada hacia su madre, que estaba de pie en un rincón, muy quieta y callada, con los brazos cruzados. Lo que opinaba Lupe al respecto de todo aquello fue algo que nunca supo, pero la forma en que apretaba los dientes sugería que no eran pensamientos agradables.

Ernesto murió de forma inesperada en 1942, pero para entonces ya era una estrella nacional e internacional. Lo que para la Tierra de los Vivos debió ser un día de luto, para la Tierra de los Muertos fue una fiesta sin igual. Se lo recibió como a un héroe, como a un icono. Y, por supuesto, era totalmente inaccesible.

—Lo lamento, amigo, pero el señor de la Cruz pidió que no se facilitaran sus datos a nadie —le dijo el empleado del Departamento de Reuniones Familiares cuando intentó consultar cómo llegar hasta él—. Entiéndelo, sería abrumador que cualquier fan pudiera presentarse ante su puerta a cualquier hora.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto —gruñó Héctor, irónico—. Pero yo no soy ningún fan, ya lo repetí cinco veces; los dos somos viejos amigos.

—Héctor. —El tipo lo miró con una mueca y los ojos entornados—. No inventes, ¿sí? No estamos en Día de Muertos.

—¡Es la verdad!

—¿Una verdad tan real como la amorosa familia que nunca pone tu foto en la ofrenda?

Al final se marchó de allí dando un portazo.

—M'ijo… ¿te paraste a pensar que quizá Ernesto no _quiera_ verte? —murmuró Lupe esa noche, mientras ambos compartían a solas un chocolate caliente en la cocina.

Héctor dejó escapar un hondo suspiro.

—Me paré a pensar muchas cosas, mamá. Demasiadas. Y ese es el problema. No puedo hacer más que especular, llevo veinte años especulando como si… —Su voz se desvaneció al decirlo en alto. Veinte años ya. Llevaba muerto el mismo tiempo que había estado vivo. Casi se mareó al caer en la cuenta de que su hija ahora mismo le sobrepasaba en edad, y hundió el rostro entre las manos, agarrándose el pelo—. Necesito hablar con alguien que muriera después que yo. Alguien de Santa Cecilia que sepa de verdad qué pasó durante estos años. Que me hable de… de mi familia. Si no…

Dejó la frase en el aire, pero Lupe no necesitó más explicaciones.

—Entonces habrá que presionar más al Departamento de Reuniones Familiares.

—Después de la guerra, están muy insistentes con que su labor solo cubre "relaciones _estrictamente_ familiares", no sé si…

—Ay, Héctor, hay que saber qué cuerdas pulsar. —Lupe le palmeó una mano con afecto y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que le recordó mucho a sí mismo—. ¿Crees que en el fondo no están acostumbrados a gente como nosotros?

—¿Gente como nosotros? —Él frunció el ceño, sin comprender, pero su madre se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Gente que muere tan joven que todavía puede tener hasta tres generaciones de familia viva. A veces, si tus difuntos se remontan tanto en el pasado que ni siquiera los conoces, contactar con amigos y conocidos cercanos tiene prioridad. ¿Cómo crees que me las arreglé yo cuando llegué acá? Tenía veintidós años y ninguna familia conocida. Pasaba los días en la Central, pendiente de las personas que llegaban desde Concepción. Solo piensa en quién podría serte de ayuda y lo encontraremos.

Héctor reflexionó. La primera que le vino a la mente fue su tía, la esposa de Félix, pero la descartó casi de inmediato. Aunque Lola era la persona más cercana a ellos que de seguro había permanecido en Santa Cecilia, también era la menos fiable, y no quería escuchar historias retorcidas por su animadversión personal. Ni siquiera sabía si había muerto ya o no (hacía años que no visitaba a Félix) y casi prefería seguir sin averiguarlo. De modo que pasó a la siguiente opción más obvia: el padre Luis, sor Carmen y el resto de hermanas de Santa María de la Cruz.

Fue muy instructivo ver cómo manejaba Lupe a los funcionarios de la Central. Se movía como pez en el agua de un mostrador a otro, encandilaba con facilidad a la gente a base de historias tristes y los enredaba en despliegues dialécticos que siempre le ganaban el acceso a la información que quería. Acostumbrado a su faceta más suave y amable, aquel descaro lo impresionó.

—No pongas esa cara —entonó Lupe por lo bajo, mientras esperaban a que un empleado les trajera unos archivos—. Te vi conseguir trabajos con las mismas técnicas.

—Pero yo no las uso con la autoridad —sonrió Héctor, divertido.

—A veces hay que hacer sacrificios.

—¿Significa esto que tengo tu bendición para burlar a la burocracia cuando me haga falta?

—Eres un hombre adulto —Lupe le dio un codazo, riéndose en un murmullo—, puedes hacer lo que consideres oportuno, siempre que sea por una buena causa.

No lograron localizar al padre Luis porque aún seguía vivo, pero sí consiguieron el contacto de sor Carmen, y Héctor recorrió media ciudad junto con Tobías para visitarla. La anciana vivía en un gran edificio de estilo colonial que se asemejaba a un convento, junto a muchas otras religiosas oaxaqueñas de diversas órdenes. Y mantenía su carácter intacto desde la última vez que Héctor la había visto, porque lo recibió con un guantazo que le dejó la cabeza del revés y, al segundo siguiente, lo estrechó en un abrazo que estuvo a punto de quebrarle las costillas.

—¡En nombre de Dios, Héctor! ¿Qué rayos pasó contigo?

No pudo averiguar tanto como habría deseado, porque Carmen había muerto a mediados de los años 30 y llevaba fuera de Santa Cecilia desde que las desalojaron durante la guerra. Pero sí podía hablarle de los primeros años que Imelda pasó sola, de cómo aprendió a fabricar zapatos y fundó su negocio, y de cómo había crecido Coco hasta convertirse en una niña brillante y encantadora, buena en la escuela, buena en su casa y con un corazón enorme.

—Se parecía tanto a ti, m'ijo —dejó escapar Carmen en un momento dado, con voz temblorosa—. Me recordaba a ti, cuando llegaste a Santa Cecilia. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Y Héctor se alegró de no tener lágrimas que verter, porque las ganas de llorar que le cerraron la garganta casi lo asfixiaron.

También había seguido carteándose hasta su muerte con una de las antiguas huérfanas que aún vivía en el pueblo, de modo que había podido enterarse de algunas cosas ocurridas después; como que el padre Luis regresó cuando acabaron los disturbios o la forma en que habían recibido todos la creciente fama de Ernesto.

—Imagino que escapó a Estados Unidos durante la Cristiada —comentó con una mueca—. Sé de muchos artistas que lo hicieron, como ocurrió en la Revolución. El país era un desastre, pero no solo en esos años, ya lo era antes también, ¡cómo se os ocurrió salir de gira con esa inestabilidad, m'ijo! —Agitó una mano con frustración, como si aquello llevase décadas carcomiéndola—. ¡Fue tan irresponsable! Me esperaba cualquier cosa de Ernesto, ese niño no tenía noción de lo peligroso de las cosas cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. ¡Pero tú, Héctor! ¡Eras padre de familia, con una criatura pequeña! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

 _Buena pregunta_ , se contestó a sí mismo, agachando la vista. Era algo que cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo responder. Pero Carmen se aplacó al ver su gesto abatido y frunció la boca, suspirando.

—Te dejabas arrastrar demasiado por Ernesto, muchacho. Siempre te achantabas nomás y hacías cualquier bobada que se le ocurriera.

—Ernesto era mi mejor amigo, madre.

—Ernesto era… —Carmen se interrumpió y cerró la boca con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza en gesto de derrota. Cualquier cosa que pensara decir, prefirió callársela—. Bueno, ahí está ahora, ¿sí? Él consiguió lo que quería. Hasta donde supe, Santa Cecilia estaba muy feliz con su estrella. Pero ahora que Ernesto está aquí, todo lo que estoy escuchando… ¡Sus canciones! _¡Bah!_ —Volvió a hacer un aspaviento despectivo—. ¿Cómo que _sus_ canciones? ¡Ese niño no sabía componer! ¡Dios sabe que intenté enseñarle, igual que a ti, y ni modo! ¡Le irritaba, no quería aprender! ¡Tenía una hermosa voz y cantaba muy bien, pero nada más! ¿Pues qué le dieron los gringos, un brebaje milagroso que lo transformó? Pero ahora todos dicen que siempre escribió sus canciones, ¡ja! Eso no se decía cuando yo estaba viva, ¿sabes? Cuando él empezaba a brillar. Si lo dijo alguna vez, debió ser con la boca chiquita nomás, allá lejos, en Ciudad de México o donde diantres estuviera grabando sus películas. No habría tenido el descaro de decirlo a los cuatro vientos cuando aún quedaba viva gente que lo conocía de cuando chico.

» Ahora ya no le importa, porque él es _Ernesto de la Cruz_ y tiene poder suficiente para decir lo que se le antoje y que la gente lo crea, y ¿qué somos nosotros, pues? Hormigas junto a un elefante. Solo lo lamento por el pobre diablo al que tuviera esclavizado escribiendo para él, aunque así es como funciona este negocio, Héctor, así es como funciona la gente cuando solo piensa en el dinero y la fama y los aplausos, ¡pura soberbia! Mucha apariencia, mucho artificio. ¡Si hasta se mandó fabricar una guitarra como la tuya! Ay, Señor, cuando lo vi… ¡pero qué desfachatez! ¿Y por qué? Porque era llamativa nomás, y en el cine gustan esas bobadas. Qué desastre, ¡qué desastre! Me rompe el corazón que nos dejaras tan joven, m'ijo, pero en el fondo me calma saber que al menos no formaste nunca parte de este circo. Que la muerte final me lleve ya con Nuestro Señor cuando le plazca.

Héctor abrió la boca, pero, tal como había hecho ella antes, la volvió a cerrar y también calló. No tuvo fuerzas para decirle que tanto la guitarra como las canciones que tocaba Ernesto _eran_ las suyas. Y, cuando intercambió una mirada con Tobías, comprobó que él tampoco creía que mereciera la pena. Sor Carmen ya tenía combustible suficiente para despotricar sobre Ernesto hasta que la muerte final la reclamase, como ella misma decía. No tenía sentido darle detalles que solo iban a ocasionarle más dolor. Al fin y al cabo, Ernesto era uno de sus niños, como lo habían sido Tobías, Mariana y tantos otros; lo había cuidado desde que era un crío, y ver el tipo de persona en el que parecía haberse convertido no debía ser plato de buen gusto. Incluso a pesar de conocerlo tan bien.

La imagen que estaba creando aquel rompecabezas era de todo menos reconfortante, pero tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos años más para poder unir las últimas piezas. Hasta que el padre Luis Salazar, párroco de Santa Cecilia, finalmente falleció en 1947.

Él era a quien Héctor había estado esperando en realidad. Sabía que, más allá de los propios Rivera, el padre Luis era probablemente la única persona que estuviera enterada de los pormenores más íntimos de la situación familiar. En cuanto le comunicaron su muerte, voló a la dirección indicada, solo esta vez, sin perder tiempo en preparar nada más. Y no se equivocó en sus suposiciones, porque la cara con la que lo recibió el sacerdote al abrirle la puerta indicó que no solo lo había reconocido, sino que también sabía perfectamente a qué había ido allí.

Luis lo escuchó con atención, sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez, y Héctor volcó sobre él todo lo ocurrido justo antes de su muerte y durante los veintiséis años posteriores. Era fácil caer en esa dinámica tan familiar, como estar de nuevo en el confesionario abriendo el corazón y limpiando las heridas. De hecho, fue lo más cerca que Héctor se había sentido de casa desde que puso los pies en la Tierra de los Muertos, hasta tal punto que las manos le temblaban y tenía que hacer pausas cada dos por tres, porque la voz se le quebraba por la emoción. No esperaba ninguna absolución, ni siquiera sabía si aquello tenía sentido ya; pero sí se sintió como si le estuviera presentando sus pecados, y toda la experiencia fue bastante catártica.

Cuando terminó, Luis se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el entrecejo. Ya no tenía el pelo negro, sino blanco, y aunque seguía siendo bajo y enjuto, su espalda estaba un poco más encorvada y sus hombros más encogidos. Sin embargo, aquel gesto era tan suyo, que Héctor creyó estar de nuevo ante el joven párroco que le había abierto las puertas a la música tantos años atrás, cuando no era más que un niño pequeño recién llegado a Santa Cecilia.

—Hijo mío —suspiró al final—, esto es un completo desastre.

Héctor dejó escapar una risotada sin humor.

—De eso ya me di cuenta hace tiempo, padre.

Permanecieron callados durante un momento, como si el sacerdote tuviera que digerir toda la información y poner en orden sus pensamientos. Luego volvió a suspirar, aún más agotado que antes, se puso las gafas y lo miró con seriedad.

—Héctor… no voy a quebrantar el secreto de confesión. No entraré en detalles. Pero sí puedo decirte con certeza que Imelda no sabe que estás muerto.

Ya lo había imaginado, ¿verdad? La sospecha había estado ahí casi desde el principio, lo había considerado mil veces. Pero, aun así, escuchar una confirmación tan rotunda fue como si le reventaran las costillas de un mazazo.

—¿Cómo…?

—Oh, quizá piense que _ahora_ tal vez estés ya muerto. —Luis se encogió de hombros—. Pero, desde luego, no sabe que falleciste a los pocos meses de partir ni sabe que intentaste volver a casa. Ella cree que la abandonaste sin más.

Héctor se quedó en shock, con la vista clavada en el suelo. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Pero… no puede… ¡Escribía a casa constantemente! ¿No llegaban mis cartas?

—Tus cartas llegaban, hasta que dejaron de llegar y no supimos más de ti.

—¡Pero eso no significa que…! ¡Estaba _muerto_ , padre!

—¿Y dónde estaba Ernesto?

Otra pregunta a la que cada vez le costaba más trabajo encontrar respuesta. Sí, ¿dónde estaba Ernesto? ¿Dónde carajos se había metido? Luis suspiró por tercera vez.

—Imelda no sabía qué pensar, al principio. Fue peor durante la guerra; temía que pudiera haberos pasado algo, a los dos. Pero luego empezamos a oír sobre la brillante carrera de Ernesto y ella se convenció de que seguías vivo, con él. No quiso escuchar ninguna de sus canciones, pero era imposible no oírlas por ahí. Más aún en Santa Cecilia, la "cuna del genio". Y ella sabía que eran tuyas. Eran las tonadas que componías tú. Y la guitarra… Dios mío. —Volvió a frotarse el entrecejo—. ¿Sabes que ahora está expuesta en el mausoleo de Ernesto, en medio del cementerio? Con sus restos, como si fuese una reliquia suya. Imelda se puso enferma. Le rompió el corazón pensar que _tú_ se la regalaste _a él_.

—Yo jamás haría algo semejante…

—Pero el caso es que fue el icono de Ernesto durante toda su carrera, ¿no?

—¿Y eso demuestra que yo se la di? —Héctor sintió que comenzaba a perder los nervios y que su voz se alzaba más de lo recomendable—. ¿Que Ernesto cantase mis canciones demuestra que yo estaba _ahí_ , con él, aunque nunca me dieran crédito por ellas? ¿Cómo… cómo pudieron no darse cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal en todo esto? ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que yo haría algo así? —Ahora estaba gritando—. ¿Es que no me conocen en absoluto? ¿Ninguno de ustedes?

—¿Y cómo íbamos a imaginar que tú moriste en el viaje y Ernesto no le dijo a _nadie_ , Héctor? —Aquello fue otro mazazo y debió reflejársele en la cara, porque Luis se inclinó hacia él y posó una mano en su brazo, estrechándolo con firmeza—. M'ijo, escúchame. Escúchame bien. Imelda está segura de que la abandonaste, y también está segura de que fue culpa _suya_. Cree que te presionó más de lo que tú podías soportar y que escapaste. Así que está furiosa contigo por huir y está furiosa consigo misma por empujarte a ello, o creer que te empujó a ello. Está _rota_. Prohibió la música en su casa y en su vida, dice que es una desgracia, no permite a nadie de la familia tararear siquiera, todos los Rivera renegaron de ello por completo. La Imelda que tú conociste… ya no está.

—¿Por qué…? —Apenas logró que le saliera la voz—. ¿Por qué pensó que yo…?

Y la mirada que le dedicó el padre Luis le rompió el corazón a él, porque supo lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que abriera la boca.

—No tienes la mejor de las reputaciones en lo que respecta a lidiar con tus problemas.

El peso de sus errores lo aplastó con tanta violencia que creyó que le rompería todos los huesos. Los recuerdos de la época anterior al viaje lo asaltaron, como solía ocurrir en sus pesadillas, trayendo de vuelta el sabor amargo de las discusiones y la tensión. Sabía cuál había sido el punto de inflexión, no necesitaba que Luis se lo dijera. Ahora lo veía con claridad. Aquella pelea en la que Imelda perdió los estribos por culpa de la ansiedad y dijo cosas que él sabía que en realidad no sentía, pero que en el momento le hirieron de todas formas. _Cuándo vas a elegir_. _Cuándo voy a tener un esposo, cuándo va a tener tu hija un padre_. _Es tu estúpida música o nosotras, Héctor_. No sabía qué cara había puesto él ante aquello, pero sí vio el horror en los ojos de Imelda nada más cerrar la boca, consciente de que había ido demasiado lejos. Había sido un exabrupto en el calor de la discusión, solo eso, Héctor era consciente. Pero Imelda nunca se disculpó y él no creyó necesario pedirle que lo hiciera. Él solo comenzó a evadir el tema, mostrarse esquivo y acelerar su marcha, deseando terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Pensando que, durante su ausencia, las cosas se calmarían solas y ya tendrían tiempo para pedirse perdón después, cuando regresara.

Solo que nunca pudo regresar.

Y ella pensó que él finalmente había elegido.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sufría una crisis, pero la que tuvo aquel día fue una de las peores de su vida y de su muerte. El padre Luis tuvo que sostenerlo mientras él luchaba por no ahogarse, a pesar de no tener pulmones ni necesidad real de oxígeno. Quería gritar de rabia y de dolor, pero solo tenía fuerzas para sollozar como una criatura. De verdad estaba maldito, no había otra explicación. No era posible una conjunción tan abrumadora de mala suerte y malas decisiones, pavimentándole el camino hacia el infierno.

—Lo lamento —le murmuraba Luis con voz trémula, palmeándole la espalda con afecto—. Lo lamento tanto, m'ijo. Perdóname por conformarme yo también con esa historia y no intentar averiguar qué… Oh, Dios, perdóname por confiar más en la integridad de Ernesto que en la tuya. No puedo creer lo que hizo ese muchacho. No puedo creer que aprovechara tu desgracia para… _vivir su momento_.

Él tampoco podía creerlo y pensar en ello dolía tanto como le había dolido la propia muerte. Como un fuego que quemaba desde dentro. No era capaz de fijar su mente en aquel asunto sin derrumbarse una y otra vez, de modo que intentó recuperar la compostura agarrándose a lo único bueno que le quedaba.

—Hábleme de Coco, padre, por favor. Hábleme de mi hija. ¿Cómo está?

—Está bien, Héctor, no te preocupes. Coco tiene una buena vida. Se casó hace unos años con Julio Peña, el nieto del viejo Enrique Núñez, ¿lo recuerdas? Tuvieron dos niñas, Victoria y Elena. Victoria hizo este año su Primera Comunión, fue una de las últimas cosas que alcancé a celebrar en la Tierra de los Vivos. Son buenas niñas, y Julio es un buen hombre; las ama muchísimo, a las tres. Son una familia feliz.

Héctor cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire. _Feliz_. Al menos, a pesar de todo, Coco era feliz, con un buen esposo y una familia propia.

Aunque el camino de regreso a casa era largo, hizo buena parte de él a pie, intentando encontrar algo de paz en los callejones menos transitados y en los tranquilos miradores. No funcionó demasiado bien. Parecía casi imposible escapar del rumor de la maldita radio que vibraba con la voz de Ernesto, los músicos callejeros que tocaban sus canciones o la sombra de aquel engendro en el que había quedado convertida _Recuérdame_. Era como si el universo entero estuviera riéndose en su cara.

Al atajar por uno de los túneles, encontró media pared empapelada con los posters promocionales del próximo espectáculo de Ernesto. Se detuvo y clavó la vista en su sonrisa ensayada, su guiño coqueto.

 _¡Sin tus canciones no puedo hacerlo, Héctor!_

Por un segundo, el tiempo se detuvo y tuvo la sensación de estar mirando a aquel hombre por primera vez.

—Nunca escribiste, ¿eh? —le susurró, su voz inaudible en el pasaje desierto—. Ni telegrama ni carta. Me dejaste tirado en una ciudad extraña, dejaste tirada a mi familia… Tú…

Apretó los dientes, con un sabor imposible a bilis en la boca. Sentía asco de sí mismo al pensar que había llegado a dudar de Imelda, creyendo que ella misma podía haberle dado la guitarra a Ernesto y vendido sus canciones en un ataque de furia, con tal de deshacerse de su presencia para siempre. Le había resultado tan fácil creer que ella podía estar odiándolo por haber muerto lejos de casa… Y, al otro lado, Imelda pasaba exactamente por lo mismo, creyendo que Héctor la había desechado como a un trapo viejo en pos de una vida mejor. Como si pudiese existir algo mejor que estar a su lado.

El silencio de Ernesto los había destruido a los dos. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Le preocupaba que Imelda hubiese querido conservar para sí las canciones y la guitarra? ¿Era eso? ¿Todo por miedo a quedarse sin unas cochinas canciones?

¿Cómo podía nadie ser tan miserable?

El muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo.

Apoyó una mano sobre la cara sonriente del póster y hundió los dedos en el papel hasta agujerearlo. Con un rugido que retumbó en el túnel, lo arrancó de golpe, rasgándolo de lado a lado, y dejó el cartel hecho jirones.

—Qué buen amigo —gruñó, arrugándolo entre los puños con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Qué buen amigo!

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer contra Ernesto ya, y esa certeza era desoladora. Solo eran hormigas junto a un elefante, como había dicho sor Carmen, incapaces de contraatacar. Pero arrancar el póster del muro fue como arrancarse también a sí mismo una parte de su alma. Ya no podría mirar su infancia y su juventud en Santa Cecilia de la misma manera, porque Ernesto estaba ahí, en cada recuerdo, en cada anécdota. Su mejor amigo, su hermano… Ahora era como una fruta podrida que apestaba la cesta entera. Sin saber qué había sido verdad y qué había sido mentira, todo quedaba reducido a una imagen emborronada, a un cristal roto. Y la desconexión que sintió de su hogar y de su propia vida fue tan abrumadora que lo dejó sin aliento.

Cuando llegó a casa, Lupe estaba esperándolo sentada en la puerta. No preguntó nada. Solo se levantó, abrió los brazos y dejó que su hijo se hundiera en ellos.

 _ **-Continuará-**_

 **N/A** : Algo que veo en casi todos los fics y que nunca me convenció lo más mínimo es que a) Héctor se fue de cabeza a los suburbios desde el minuto uno, y b) permaneció en la absoluta inopia hasta que Imelda llegó y lo mandó a la mierda. No le veo sentido a ninguna de las dos cosas. Noventa años son _muchos_ años, que veamos a Héctor solo y hecho un asco en la película no significa que estuviese así desde el principio; incluso los cincuenta años que tardó Imelda en llegar a la Tierra de los Muertos siguen siendo muchísimos años como para pasarlos en un estancamiento total. No me creo en absoluto que Héctor se quedase de brazos de cruzados sin intentar contactar con quien fuese para averiguar qué estaba pasando, igual que no me creo en absoluto que no tuviera a _nadie_ con quien contactar. En los pueblos todo el mundo se conoce, la mitad del pueblo es familia directa o indirecta y la otra mitad son amigos o compañeros. Los headcanons que aíslan a Héctor en una burbuja como si jamás hubiese tenido contacto con otro ser humano que no fuese Ernesto o Imelda me irritan bastante, lo confieso (en parte porque siento que solo lo hacen como excusa para el angst). Así que tenía muchas ganas de escribir mi propia versión sobre esta etapa, que veo mucho más como un proceso paulatino.

Por otro lado, la película siempre me dio la impresión de que Héctor era mucho más consciente que Imelda de las circunstancias que los habían dejado en esa situación. En realidad, él era quien lo tenía más fácil para descubrir cosas, principalmente porque era quién sabía lo que había ocurrido en realidad durante la gira. Imelda solo podía especular, pero Héctor sí podía preguntar a quien fuese muriendo _oye, ¿qué pasa con mi mujer?, ¿me habéis enterrado?, ¿sabíais que estoy muerto?_ Y, en consecuencia, terminar deduciendo que todo había sido por culpa de Ernesto. Incluso sin tener ni idea de que en realidad lo asesinó, que se callara su muerte como un miserable para aprovechar el momento es algo que no se puede discutir. Esta es otra de las razones por las que creo que Héctor no sería capaz de guardarle rencor a Imelda por las decisiones que tomó.

He partido el one-shot justo en el momento que considero el punto de inflexión en el periodo entre su muerte y la de Imelda: cuando descubrió por fin lo que pasó después de que muriera. Hasta ahora, todo ha sido como una carrera frenética por conseguir información y entender qué carajos está ocurriendo. A partir de aquí, empieza el proceso de aceptación.

Algunas aclaraciones sobre esta parte:

1) Lo de la Sala de Tránsito está inspirado en el dicho de que una persona muere tres veces (al perder las constantes vitales, al ser enterrada y al ser olvidada) y en nuestros velatorios de 24 horas junto al difunto, ya sea en el tanatorio o en casa. Resumiendo: el periodo de tiempo que pasan los muertos ahí es el comprendido entre su muerte física y el entierro, lo que equivale al velatorio, y que sería algo así como una transición entre la vida y la muerte para adaptarse a su nueva condición.

2) Modifico lo de "sin foto en una ofrenda, no cruzas el puente", porque es una regla que no tiene sentido en las épocas anteriores a la fotografía (o anteriores a que la fotografía se popularizase, al menos). Además, creo que la tradición real del Día de Muertos no dice expresamente que deban colocarse fotos, sino que vale con cualquier recuerdo, y que eso fue algo en lo que hizo hincapié Pixar solo por exigencias del guion. Sea como sea, aquí lo dejo como "sin enlace en una ofrenda, no cruzas el puente".

3) Lo de los apellidos: aprovecho para explicar que siempre he dado por supuesto que Rivera es el apellido de la familia de Imelda, porque dudo muchísimo que ella mantuviera el nombre de Héctor al fundar su negocio. De hecho, la zapatería empezó con ella y con los gemelos, así que tiene mucho más sentido que ellos fuesen los Rivera. Creo que esto nunca ha llegado a confirmarse (ni desmentirse) por el canon, pero es una teoría muy extendida en el fandom y desde luego la comparto. Mucha de la gente que tiene el headcanon de que Héctor era huérfano es en parte para apoyar esto: que fue él quien adoptó el nombre de Imelda, porque no tenía ninguno propio. Mi background para él es un poco diferente; se verá más de ello en la siguiente parte del one-shot, pero digamos que Héctor renunció al apellido de su padre _because reasons_ cuando llegó a Santa Cecilia y nunca volvió a considerarse un Montero. Una vez que se casó con Imelda, comenzó a llamarse a sí mismo Rivera y así permaneció hasta el final.

4) Lo que más me rompió el corazón cuando vi _Coco_ por primera vez fue la forma en que toda la historia estaba construida sobre una serie de fatales coincidencias. Los personajes pasan la película entera cruzándose, pero sin llegar a coincidir, porque _justo_ la información vital nunca se pronuncia en alto y _justo_ lo que podría haber solucionado todo nunca llega a ocurrir por x casualidad. Quise aprovechar parte de esa dinámica aquí, porque si el plan de Ernesto funcionó no es porque fuese precisamente brillante, sino porque se dieron una serie de circunstancias que hicieron que tuviera una suerte bestial. Creo que Imelda y Héctor no se separaron violentamente, pero tampoco se separaron bien: él siempre se muestra en la película muy consciente de sus propios errores y su propia culpa, y aquí dejo mi versión de cuáles pienso que podrían haber sido (lo de que Héctor huye de las discusiones es una cosa con raíces más profundas que trato en otro one-shot). Del mismo modo, la propia inseguridad de Imelda la volvería loca y la empujaría a creer que Héctor se largó de verdad, por muy improbable que aquello fuese, pensado en frío y de forma racional. Y, por encima de todo, creo que lo que le salvó el culo a Ernesto es que nadie fue capaz de imaginar siquiera que hubiese podido hacer algo tan horrible. Así, Carmen bloqueó la posibilidad de que Ernesto hubiese robado la guitarra de su mejor amigo muerto y se hizo a la idea de que se había mandado fabricar una igual. Imelda y Luis bloquearon la posibilidad de que Ernesto no les hubiese avisado de la muerte de Héctor y se hicieron a la idea de que él seguía por ahí, en alguna parte. Porque a veces la mejor tapadera es la más descarada, ¿y cómo iba a estar Ernesto usando la guitarra blanca si Héctor no se la hubiese dado? ¿Cómo iba Ernesto a cantar sus canciones si Héctor no las estuviese escribiendo para él? _¿Cómo iba a ser Ernesto un asesino psicópata?_ Yeah, he ahí el quid de la cuestión. Porque incluso el propio Héctor, con todas estas evidencias sobre la mesa, siguió convencido hasta el final de que se había intoxicado con el chorizo (chorizo que fue _Ernesto_ quién le mencionó antes de morir, por cierto) y que todo había sido mala suerte.

5) La canción que da nombre a este relato y que siempre está cantando Lupe es _Dios nunca muere_ , un vals compuesto por Macedonio Alcalá en 1868 y que de hecho se considera el himno de Oaxaca, si no me equivoco. En esta parte todavía no tiene un peso explícito, porque Héctor no "quiere" escucharla; así que hablaré de ella en las notas de la segunda parte, que es cuando se vuelve más relevante. Sin embargo, todo el proceso de aceptación de la muerte y de adaptación a la Tierra de los Muertos que trato a lo largo del one-shot en general está inspirado por ella (que me parece una canción preciosa, todo sea dicho). No he podido escribir escuchándola, no obstante, porque no me ayudaba a concentrarme; ese honor ha recaído en _Wonder_ , de Lauren Aquilina. La menciono también, porque estoy revisando la letra ahora mismo y resulta que encaja de forma espeluznante con el estado mental de Héctor a lo largo de estos años XD (más aún en la segunda parte). Podéis echarle la culpa a ella del tono melancólico de todo este relato, aunque prometo que ha sido una pura coincidencia.

Ya corto con las notas, que me estoy enrollando como una persiana, mis disculpas XD Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y que disfrutéis el trozo final la semana que viene. Gracias por leer, mil gracias por comentar y ya sabéis: cualquier duda, corrección o sugerencia, no dudéis en avisarme :D

¡Pasad buena semana y hasta el domingo que viene!


	6. Dios nunca muere (II)

**Word Count** : 11.973

* * *

 _ **Dios nunca muere (II)**_

El tic-tac del reloj de la cocina era lo único que rompía el denso silencio en el que Lupe y Héctor se habían sumido, después de que este le contara lo ocurrido en casa del padre Luis. Él había subido los pies al asiento de la silla y doblado las piernas ante el pecho para poder hundir el rostro en las rodillas, como hacía cuando era pequeño y el peso de las circunstancias lo sobrepasaba. Pero ella permanecía tiesa, con la espalda recta y los puños cerrados sobre la mesa, inclinando la cabeza en un ángulo que tornaba su expresión difícil de leer.

—Tiene que haber algún modo de solucionar esto —murmuró al fin, más para sí misma que para él.

—Si lo hay, no se me ocurre ninguno.

—Cuando Imelda llegue, podrás hablarle y…

Héctor se echó a reír con amargura. Tanta, tanta amargura, que estuvo a punto de romper a llorar.

—Imelda no me creerá, mamá.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Todos te creyeron hasta ahora, ella no…

—Ella no es como los demás —atajó él, y la certeza de sus propias palabras lo destrozó—. Ella me conoce mucho mejor que cualquier otra persona, sabe cómo soy, sabe que nunca me importó mentir para escapar de los problemas, sabe que odio discutir y que diría lo que fuese con tal de evitarlo. ¿Cómo va a creerse esta estúpida historia? —Alzó los brazos en un gesto de derrota—. _Oh, sí, Héctor, claro que estabas de camino a casa, ¡qué casualidad que te intoxicaras justo la misma noche que ibas a tomar el tren! ¡Qué casualidad que no se te ocurriera escribir primero, avisando que volvías! ¡Qué casualidad que tu mejor amigo no dijese una palabra! ¡Qué casualidad que TODO saliera mal en el último minuto!_ ¡Por favor, es de chiste!

—¿Y acaso no es de chiste pensar que te desvaneciste de repente sin más? ¿Sin decir ni una palabra?

Héctor cerró los ojos, soltando el aire en un siseo. No quería cruzar esa línea, no quería encarar ese momento, pero su cabeza le tiró el recuerdo a la cara de todas formas, sin piedad.

—Cuando estábamos preparando la boda —empezó muy despacio—, Imelda me preguntó si no pensaba escribir a papá. Le contesté que no tenía nada que decirle. ¿Sabes cuál fue su respuesta? —Hizo una pausa, mientras las palabras de Imelda acudían a su boca—. _Sí tienes, pero cuando lo que toca decir es algo incómodo, simplemente te callas y ya_.

El rostro de Lupe se contrajo con una mueca de espanto y dolor, y Héctor cerró los ojos para no verla. Lamentaba tener que descubrirle a su madre que, en el fondo, su hijo era un pusilánime, pero esa era la verdad. _No tienes la mejor de las reputaciones en lo que respecta a lidiar con tus problemas_. No, desde luego que no la tenía, y nadie lo sabía mejor que su esposa. ¿Sería esa la explicación a la que se había agarrado Imelda para justificar su repentina desaparición? ¿Que, antes que mandar una carta de despedida, él había preferido guardar silencio eternamente? Era más que probable. Encajaba mejor de lo que le habría gustado admitir, por desgracia.

Se apretó un puño contra la frente, haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder de nuevo los nervios. Pero era muy difícil no desesperarse ante aquel cúmulo de mala suerte. _Demasiada_ mala suerte. Todo lo sucedido parecía tan conveniente que chirriaba como unas uñas arañando una pizarra. Un pensamiento muy oscuro se agitó en los márgenes de su conciencia, pero lo rechazó con decisión antes de que su mente pudiera registrarlo siquiera.

Había sido mala suerte. Cruel, inoportuna, desquiciante… pero mala suerte y nada más.

Lupe recuperó por fin el habla.

—Muy bien, como sea, pero ¿de verdad creería Imelda que le mentirías a la cara en algo tan importante como esto?

—¿Después de pasar la vida entera furiosa conmigo? Sí.

—¿Pero por qué estás tan…?

—Porque yo también la conozco a ella. Y no es solo Imelda; es la situación, es la gente del pueblo, ¡es todo! ¡Todo refuerza su versión! Nos casamos tan jóvenes que la mitad de Santa Cecilia se pensó que la había dejado embarazada y no se callaron hasta que vieron que Coco nacía en unas fechas "normales", así que puedo imaginar perfectamente lo que habrán estado diciendo desde que me marché. Y ella no es de piedra. Cree que hui de casa porque las cosas se pusieron difíciles, y estoy seguro de que más de una persona habrá estado encantada de apoyar su teoría. Aunque tampoco necesita que nadie le recuerde las veces que yo me rendí ante las dificultades sin luchar.

Dio la impresión de que Lupe quería rebatirlo, pero se refrenó con un suspiro de exasperación.

—¿Y entonces qué, Héctor? ¿Ya está? ¿Esto es todo? ¿Vas a rendirte de verdad? ¿Qué pasa con Coco?

La mención de su hija hizo que se encogiera como si acabara de recibir un golpe físico. Cerró los ojos con fuerza otra vez, cubriéndoselos con la mano.

—Coco me estará odiando tanto como su mamá.

—Lo dudo mucho…

—Claro que sí, ¿qué otra cosa iba a…?

Esta vez fue el turno de Lupe de soltar una amarga risotada.

—No —repitió, tajante—. Yo misma vi cómo te miraba esa niña. Las cosas nunca funcionan igual con los niños pequeños; ella no tiene la misma experiencia que Imelda, solo tenía su instinto. Te adoraba por instinto y por instinto sabía que tú la adorabas también. Eso deja huella, y no es fácil de borrar. Créeme, conozco esa mirada. —Desvió el rostro, con gesto tenso—. Tú me mirabas igual cuando eras pequeño. Y nunca dejaste de amarme, a pesar de todo.

Héctor sintió una sacudida en el pecho.

—Mamá, no compares, no… ¡no tiene nada que ver! Yo me marché de casa, ¡las dejé atrás! Tú… tú simplemente moriste, no fue tu culpa que…

Se interrumpió de golpe al ver que Lupe se giraba hacia él con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Es que no sabes qué sucedió?

Por un momento, ambos permanecieron estáticos, bajo la tenue luz de la cocina. Héctor notó que una sensación muy desagradable le recorría los huesos, pero no pudo hacer más que sostenerle la mirada a su madre. Hasta que esta se hundió contra el respaldo de la silla y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, suspirando.

—Yo no _morí sin más_ , m'ijo. Tuve mala suerte, sí, pero también fui una irresponsable. Tenía dieciséis años cuando tú naciste, y el embarazo y el parto fueron complicados. Muy complicados. Me atendió un doctor que dijo que me olvidara de tener más niños. Pero las mujeres del pueblo no hacían más que hablar: que si aún era muy joven y en unos años estaría mejor, que si seguro que iría a peor con el tiempo y mejor darme prisa… —Torció la boca en una mueca—. Joaquín dijo que no le importaba, que así estábamos bien; pero a mí sí me importaba. Yo era hija única y no quería que tú lo fueras también. Nuestras familias… Ni los Montero ni los Garcés teníamos mucho que ofrecerte. Quería darte hermanos y una familia grande, donde todos os pudierais arropar y proteger y…

Volvió a quedarse sin voz, con la mirada perdida, y Héctor apretó los dientes, haciéndose una idea muy clara de hacia dónde se dirigía aquella historia.

—Al final me quedé embarazada otra vez, aunque tu abuelita no quería y tu papá, tampoco. Me dijeron que al menos reposara, pero yo me sentía bien, mejor que durante el embarazo anterior, así que pensé que era una estupidez. Seguí haciendo todo como antes: trabajar, cuidar de ti, de mis papás, de la casa… hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más. Perdí el bebé, y me perdí también a mí misma. No pudieron parar la hemorragia. —Cerró los ojos por un instante, con la quijada rígida, antes de mirarlo de nuevo con más tristeza de la que él le había visto jamás—. ¿Me odias ahora?

—Por supuesto que no. —Héctor tragó inconscientemente, cerrando los puños—. Mamá, eso no cambia… Lo que sucedió fue…

—Mala suerte, ¿eh? ¿Pero crees que no me volví loca aquí, durante los primeros meses? ¿Crees que no me odié por ser tan idiota, por no tener más cuidado? ¿Crees que no pensaba a todas horas en todo lo que podría haber hecho para intentar evitarlo y en los problemas que les causé a todos ustedes? Y aun así, ¿crees que no crucé corriendo ese pinche puente de flores en cuanto tuve la oportunidad? ¿Crees que no deseaba volver a verte con toda mi alma, incluso si tú me despreciabas por haberte dejado? ¿Qué es lo que deseas tú, Héctor? Más que nada.

Una vez más, él echó de menos no tener lágrimas. Lo echó de menos con la misma fuerza que la noche en que llegó.

—Volver a verlas —balbuceó, con voz rota—. Solo quiero volver a verlas.

Lupe apretó la boca en una línea recta y alargó una mano hacia él, posándola en su brazo.

—M'ijo, ¿qué es lo que dice la canción?

Héctor no necesitó preguntarle a cuál se refería. Apartó la vista.

—Que morirse no está tan mal…

—No. Dice que la muerte es parte de la vida. Que llegará, antes o después, y tenemos que aceptarla como tal, porque solo es un paso más. Pero a la muerte no le importan los planes que teníamos, ni nuestras penas, ni nuestros errores. Y, una vez que estamos a este lado, ¿qué vamos a solucionar allá? —Estrechó su brazo un poco más fuerte—. No se puede retroceder en el tiempo. Esto no se puede cambiar, castigarte eternamente no sirve para nada. Todos cometemos errores. Todos hacemos cosas mal, la mayoría de las veces sin querer o pensando que es lo correcto. Pero tenemos que _aceptarlo_ y dejarlo ir. No para disculpar nuestras faltas, sino para no perder el tiempo torturándonos con una vida que ya no existe. La Tierra de los Muertos es un nuevo comienzo; tienes que empezar a pensar como un difunto. Cualquier cosa que quieras arreglar tendrás que hacerlo acá, así que no des tantas vueltas a lo que hiciste cuando estabas vivo y piensa en lo que harás ahora que estás muerto. Si no te reconcilias primero contigo mismo, nunca saldrás de este agujero. ¿Sabes que te equivocaste?

—Sí…

—¿Y lo lamentas?

—Claro que sí, todos los días, yo…

—Pues ya está —lo frenó Lupe—. Ya está, Héctor. No importa que ellas te crean o no, esa decisión es suya y no depende de ti, solo puedes responder de tus propias acciones. Tú tienes tu verdad: cometiste un error y lo lamentas. Eso es lo que tienes que recordar. Y, si tuvieras oportunidad de volver a verlas ahora mismo, ¿qué harías?

—Decírselo. —La respuesta le salió de forma automática—. Decirles que me equivoqué y que lo siento.

—¿Incluso si no te creen? ¿Incluso si no te quieren escuchar ni perdonar?

—Sí.

Lupe suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de cariño.

—Bien. Entonces ya solo nos queda esperar, ¿sí?

Rato después, a solas ya en su pequeño dormitorio, Héctor se sentó en la cama con la guitarra en el regazo, para cantarle suavemente a Coco _Recuérdame_. Aquella noche fue más duro que nunca, con la garganta atravesada por la imagen de Ernesto y las minúsculas piezas en las que había quedado deshecha su vida. Pero, al terminar, sus dedos permanecieron temblando sobre las cuerdas. Giró la vista hacia la ventana, contemplando la ciudad de los muertos y su bello resplandor. Y, por primera vez en los veintiséis años que llevaba allí, dio vida a las notas que siempre intentaba rehuir.

La culpa no iba a abandonarlo jamás, igual que jamás lo abandonaría la nostalgia. Pero Lupe tenía razón: regodearse en la miseria, autoflagelarse durante toda la eternidad, no iba a solucionar nada. Solo lo paralizaría. Y todo lo malo que había ocurrido había sido por culpa de esa parálisis. Su incapacidad para enfrentar a Ernesto, su incapacidad para enfrentar a Imelda, su manía de esperar a que todo se arreglara solo…

Ya no más. No más ahogarse en los remordimientos, no más enredarse en lo que no tenía solución, no más energías desperdiciadas. No más volverle la cara a la realidad por miedo a mirarla a los ojos. No más autocompasión.

Luis no lo había absuelto; no podía. El perdón solo podrían otorgárselo su esposa y su hija, en caso de que quisieran hacerlo. Pero para eso tenía que ofrecerles primero sus disculpas, sin miedo, con sinceridad. Tenía que esperarlas y buscarlas, pasara lo que pasara, costase lo que costase. Había cometido muchos errores, sí, pero ese peso no lo podía frenar. Y si lo ocurrido con Ernesto había desdibujado su vida, desorientándolo, clavaría los ojos en Imelda y en Coco, solo en ellas, hasta que la imagen recuperase nitidez. Ernesto, con su ambición, su egoísmo, su robo y su traición, podía quedarse atrás, en la Tierra de los Vivos, junto al que fue su cadáver.

Se sintió más ligero fijando en ello su objetivo, deshaciéndose del lastre de los pensamientos que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Se sintió con fuerzas para aceptar el estado de las cosas.

Se sintió preparado para cantar.

 _Muere el sol en los montes,  
_ _con la luz que agoniza,  
_ _pues la vida en su prisa  
_ _nos conduce a morir…_

* * *

La primera vez que Héctor vio la muerte final de cerca fue cuando se llevó a sus abuelos. Ocurrió poco tiempo después de su reencuentro con el padre Luis, al filo de la década de los 50. Había estado tan obsesionado con sus propios asuntos que apenas había notado el progresivo deterioro de Esperanza y Carlos: el desgaste de los huesos, la pérdida de fuerzas, los problemas de movilidad… como si todos los achaques de la vejez hubiesen regresado a ellos de repente. Los espasmos de luz dorada no llegaron hasta casi el final; una vez a la semana, dos veces a la semana, una vez al día. Lupe dijo que en realidad estaba impresionada de que hubiesen resistido tanto. Un matrimonio anciano, sin ninguna familia viva que los recordara y sin más vida social que la compartida con sus amigos de toda la vida, sucumbiría cuando el último de sus conocidos, igual de anciano que ellos, los olvidara finalmente o muriera. Y así fue.

Héctor no estaba en casa cuando ocurrió. Había salido por la mañana, con la guitarra a la espalda, para tocar en alguna plaza, calle o parque donde la sombra de Ernesto y _sus_ canciones no fuese demasiado asfixiante. Pero quizá sus abuelos intuyeran que aquella iba a ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos. Cuando entró a su cuarto a despedirse de ellos, pues ya pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en cama, Esperanza le sujetó el rostro y se lo llenó de besos, igual que el día que murió. Carlos lo abrazó con más fuerza de la que se esperaba, reteniéndolo durante un largo rato y deseándole suerte. Las despedidas siempre eran intensas cuando la muerte final llamaba a la puerta, porque nadie sabía cuándo llegaría el momento. Pero aquella vez, Héctor se marchó con un peso extraño en el pecho.

Al regresar, encontró a Lupe sentada en una silla en el cuarto de sus padres, con la mirada aún perdida en la cama vacía. El peso en el pecho se le hundió hasta lo que había sido su estómago. Sin saber qué decir, se limitó a acercarse a ella y posarle una mano en el hombro. Lupe lo miró con una débil sonrisa.

—Nos pasa a todos al final, m'ijo. Al menos, se fueron juntos.

Él asintió, aunque hizo un gran esfuerzo por no pensar en lo amarillentos que estaban ya también los huesos de su madre.

Poco después, Tobías le dijo:

—Nos vamos a los suburbios.

Estaban sentados en un banco de uno de los miradores de su distrito, compartiendo una botella, como los muchachos que habían sido en vida. Héctor estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—¿Qué?

—Mari apenas puede moverse ya —añadió su amigo, con gesto grave y los ojos fijos en el paisaje—. El otro día se le partió un brazo. Así, sin más. _Crak_. Tiene los huesos más secos que las ramas de un árbol muerto.

Héctor quiso contestar, pero de nuevo se encontró sin tener ni idea de qué decir. Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Tobías se removió y suspiró.

—¿En qué año estamos, Héctor?

—En 1951 —respondió este en el acto; llevaba la cuenta con la precisión de un reloj. _Treinta años ya_.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevamos muertos? —resopló Tobías, como si le hubiese leído la mente—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falta para que nos pase como a doña Esperanza y don Carlos? La gente que cuidaba de nosotros ya está muerta o es anciana, y los de nuestra edad pronto serán ancianos también. ¿Pero quién se acordará de nosotros hasta el final? Morimos siendo unos críos, sin vida y sin nada. Es un milagro que sigamos aún acá. —Le echó un vistazo a los alrededores, torciendo la boca en una mueca de disgusto—. Ya no tengo ganas de fingir. Acá todo el mundo finge seguir vivo, y te obligan a seguir el mismo ritmo. Trabajan, duermen, comen… ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué hay que trabajar, si no necesitamos dinero para _vivir_? No necesitamos comer, no tenemos frío ni calor, no necesitamos nada. Para los recordados tendrá sentido todo esto, pero ¿por qué tengo yo que fingir que estoy perfectamente, cuando sé que en cualquier momento esto se acabará? —Se miró las manos; sus huesos no parecían tener mucho mejor aspecto que los de Mariana—. En los suburbios al menos todos estamos en la misma página, ¿entiendes? Es más cómodo estar allá, mucho más acogedor.

—Y… ¿y ya está? —musitó Héctor, con el corazón en un puño—. ¿Se irán ambos allá abajo a esperar la muerte final?

Tobías soltó una carcajada y le palmeó la espalda con camaradería.

—¡Vamos! No creas que me colgaré de una hamaca a ver pasar los días. Hay que aprovechar cada segundo, ¿eh? —Sonrió, y en sus ojos se reflejó algo que Héctor no había visto nunca antes en él: la misma serenidad que tenía Lupe—. Pero, si un día no tengo fuerzas para moverme, sé que allá nadie me exigirá nada. Si algún día necesito compañía, allá la tendré. Mari es lo único que me queda, compadre. No sé cuál de los dos se irá primero, pero sí sé que no quiero quedarme solo, ni quiero que ella se quede sola. El desarraigo ya duró suficiente; ahora que llegamos a esto, quiero tener una familia. Y en los suburbios, todos son familia. —Le estrechó un hombro, sacudiéndolo suavemente, pero titubeó un poco antes de añadir—: Tú… tal vez debas pensarlo también, mientras esperas. No quiero ser agorero, pero… bueno, ya solo están doña Lupe y tú.

Héctor le agradeció la preocupación, pero lo cierto fue que le costó mucho esfuerzo hacerse a la idea de un hipotético traslado. Hacerlo suponía aceptar también que estaban entrando en la fase final de aquella historia. Quizá no para él; con suerte, Imelda aún podía vivir otros treinta años más, y mientras ella no muriera, mientras no murieran Óscar y Felipe, y el resto de sus viejos amigos de Santa Cecilia, aún quedarían lazos atándolo a ese mundo, incluso sin ofrendas que le permitieran cruzar. Pero… ¿quién estaba manteniendo viva aún la memoria de su madre? ¿Su padre, Joaquín? Él no había salvado a Carlos y Esperanza, desde luego. ¿Alguna vieja amiga de Concepción que recordase aún a la muchacha que había muerto con veinte años, hacía medio siglo? Tal vez… ¿Imelda?

¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba en realidad?

Los huesos de su madre tenían peor aspecto que los de Tobías. El color verde de los dibujos de su calavera ya no era tan intenso. Por más que lo intentara, cada vez le costaba más disimular el cansancio.

Al final, decidió hablarlo directamente con ella y, para su sorpresa, Lupe dudó. Héctor creyó entender lo que debía estar pasándole por la cabeza: si se iban, condenaría a su hijo a los suburbios antes de tiempo; si no se iban, lo condenaría a quedarse solo en cuanto ella desapareciera. Pero había algo más en su expresión, una leve nota de obstinación que le recordaba a la cara que componía él mismo en cada Día de Muertos. Lupe también estaba esperando algo, a nivel personal.

—Está bien —cedió, con una sonrisa ambigua—. Pero tendrás que ayudarme a subir esas condenadas escaleras cada vez que quiera visitar la ciudad. Aún me quedan cosas que hacer acá.

Para el treinta aniversario de su muerte, tras su trigésimo fracaso en la aduana el Día de Muertos, Héctor se deshizo de su viejo traje de charro y se vistió con una ropa mucho más modesta y cómoda. Guardó en una pequeña cartera las cosas que llevaba encima el día que murió (la documentación, el billete de tren, la peineta de Lupe) y se la ató a la cintura. Visitó de nuevo a sor Carmen, al padre Luis e incluso al tío Félix. Recogió todas las notas y cartas que había escrito para Imelda durante aquellos años y, tras considerarlo profundamente, las quemó en la chimenea de la cocina. Ninguna de esas palabras tenía valor real; lo único que importaba era el "lo siento" que llevaba años anidado en su boca y, en caso de que su esposa lo aceptara cuando llegara el momento, ya tendría tiempo de repetirle con su propia voz todo lo garabateado allí.

Por último, cerraron la pequeña casa de los Garcés y dieron parte de que quedaba vacía. Lupe guardó las pocas pertenencias que quería conservar en un hatillo, él se colgó la guitarra a la espalda y, entrelazando los brazos, se marcharon.

Tobías les había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida y, para el final de aquella primera noche, ya conocían a casi todos los miembros de la comunidad de olvidados como si fuesen amigos de la infancia. Solo entonces se permitió Héctor una agridulce sonrisa de alivio, negándose a darle más vueltas a la decisión que acababan de tomar.

Sabía que habían hecho lo correcto.

Al menos, así pudo pedir ayuda a gritos dos años después, cuando Lupe se derrumbó en sus brazos al astillársele de repente un fémur, como si fuese un palillo de dientes. Y también pudo sostenerse en el brazo de Tobías cuando ella lo miró a la cara, jadeando, y musitó:

—Tu papá está aquí.

* * *

Héctor no había vuelto a ver a su padre desde que, con siete años casi recién cumplidos, Joaquín lo había subido a un tren con destino a Santa Cecilia. Había habido cartas durante un tiempo, al principio, con vagas promesas de una visita que nunca llegó. Pero se fueron espaciando más y más, hasta que dejaron de llegar; y, cuando él se hizo lo suficiente mayor como para poder viajar por su cuenta, tampoco los visitó. Joaquín había dejado Concepción poco después que él mismo, junto a su esposa, para iniciar su nueva vida con su nueva familia en un nuevo lugar. Por lo que a Héctor respectaba, era como si se hubiesen instalado en la Luna. Veía a su padre igual de lejano e inaccesible.

Por eso le dejó sin aliento que Lupe se empeñara en ir a recibirlo.

—Mamá… no creo que sea buena idea —murmuró mientras ella se peinaba, los dos solos en su pequeña chabola.

Lupe no contestó. Le habían entablillado el fémur de una forma un poco aparatosa que quedaba oculta bajo la falda, pero al menos podía volver a sostenerse en pie. Subir las escaleras de vuelta a la ciudad, sin embargo…

Héctor lo intentó de nuevo.

—Él renunció a nosotros hace mucho tiempo. A ti y a mí. Tal vez no nos quiera ver. Haremos todo el camino para nada, y tú no…

—Cuando decides mantenerte fiel a algo, normalmente tienes que renunciar a otra cosa —lo interrumpió Lupe sin mirarlo, con un tono de voz extraño—. En eso consisten las decisiones. Eliges entre esto o lo otro, y casi siempre hay algo que se queda fuera, porque no todo es compatible. Tú decidiste serme fiel a mí y renunciaste a tu nueva familia. Joaquín quería ser fiel a su nueva familia y para eso tenía que renunciar a mí. No lo culpo por ello, m'ijo. Era muy joven cuando yo partí, tenía toda la vida por delante y se merecía ser feliz.

—¿Y yo también era una cosa a la que tenía que renunciar? —Héctor intentó frenarse, pero no pudo. Aún sentía en la boca el sabor de lo que había ocurrido cuando era niño—. ¿Yo también era un peso del que librarse?

—Tú tomaste tu decisión, Héctor.

—¡Yo no quería que me hiciera elegir entre…!

Lupe giró el rostro hacia él con una expresión que le robó la voz.

—Tú no querías tener las dos cosas. No me querías a mí _y a Isabel_. Solo me querías a mí. Y yo ya no estaba.

Héctor apretó los dientes y le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento, antes de sentenciar:

—No lo lamento.

—Ni yo. —Lupe dejó escapar un resoplido de risa—. Por lo que a mí respecta, al menos. Pero tampoco es exactamente su culpa, ¿no crees? Vamos. —Le tendió una mano y él se levantó en el acto para ayudarla a ponerse de pie—. Hay algo que debo decirle.

Aquello era lo que había estado esperando, quién sabe si desde el día de su propia muerte. Y la determinación endureció su rostro en cuanto emprendieron el camino.

No supo si fue por los nervios o la tensión, o para distraerse del malestar de la pierna, pero su madre se pasó todo el trayecto hablando de Joaquín y de algunas cosas del pasado que habían compartido. Héctor podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que su padre había sido mencionado entre ellos en los últimos treinta y dos años, así que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aturdido ante la repentina avalancha de información.

—¿No sabías que tu abuelita se marchó?

—No…

—¿Recuerdas a tu abuelito, al menos?

—Recuerdo que era guitarrista y que olía demasiado a tequila.

—Nunca se recuperó. Su esposa los abandonó, a él, a Joaquín y al tío Toño.

—¿El tío Toño?

—Era el hermano mayor de tu papá.

—No recuerdo a ningún tío…

—Murió cuando eras un bebé, en una pelea. Intentó proteger a un amigo. Joaquín se quedó destrozado. Luego, con lo que me pasó a mí…

—¿Estás intentando que sienta lástima por él?

—Estoy intentando que comprendas por qué hizo lo que hizo. Estaba solo, con un niño pequeño que cuidar y un padre aficionado a la bebida del que ocuparse.

—No tardó ni dos años en volver a casarse, mamá.

—¿Qué harías tú si Imelda hubiese decidido casarse otra vez? ¿Le guardarías rencor?

Héctor se quedó rígido. Aquello era algo que había intentado mantener lejos de su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo: la posibilidad de que Imelda volviera a casarse, que encontrase otro esposo para ella, otro padre para Coco, una persona que ocupase el hueco que había dejado él y le cerrase del todo la puerta a la familia Rivera, para siempre. El alma se le retorcía de dolor con solo imaginarlo. ¿Pero habría podido culparla por no querer pasar el resto de su vida sola?

—No —musitó débilmente.

—Joaquín no quería estar solo, pero tampoco quería que tú crecieras sin una madre. ¿Le diste alguna vez una oportunidad a Isabel?

Sus palabras le provocaron otra sacudida y la miró con reproche.

—¿Por qué los defiendes así?

—Porque ya no eres un niño. Tienes la edad suficiente para entender ciertas cosas, y no quiero que vivas con heridas abiertas por culpa de un malentendido.

—Mi padre me abandonó, mi madrastra no lo detuvo, y eso no es un malentendido.

—Tú abandonaste a tu esposa y a tu hija para irte de gira, ¿es eso un malentendido?

Héctor se quedó con la boca abierta, pero Lupe mantuvo la vista al frente, con el ceño fruncido. Y de repente entendió lo que pretendía.

Cuando llegaron a la Central, se trasladaron al Departamento de Llegadas, preguntaron por el estado de Joaquín y se instalaron en la misma sala en la que habían esperado a Carlos cuando murió. No volvieron a hablar, pero Héctor notó que Lupe se sentaba demasiado erguida y que sus manos se cerraban con demasiada fuerza en su regazo. Sin embargo, su propia mente estaba en otro sitio. Sumergida en sus recuerdos, rebuscando en su memoria.

Había habido cartas, sí. Y siempre había sido Isabel quien las escribía, con aquella letra irregular de mujer que apenas ha recibido la educación más básica, pero que, aun así, sabía dar forma a las palabras mejor que su marido. Le había hablado de su nuevo hogar, de su primera hija (su primera hermana), un montón de pequeñas cosas cotidianas… y siempre le preguntaba cómo estaba él. Fiel a su estilo, Héctor no había contestado jamás a ninguna de ellas. ¿Qué iba a decirle, de todas formas? _Tu primo apenas me tolera aquí y su esposa me odia, muchas gracias por el interés_. Siempre pensó que cualquier cosa que sus padres tuvieran que saber sobre su persona ya se encargarían de contársela Félix y Lola. Pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le había desgastado a él escribir y escribir a casa mientras viajaba con Ernesto y no poder recibir noticias de vuelta. Ese silencio podía llegar a ser enloquecedor. ¿Se habría quedado también Isabel sentada alguna vez ante la ventana, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo él? ¿Si seguiría enfadado? ¿Si los habría perdonado o los habría olvidado?

¿Cómo era su cara? No se acordaba. Diferente a la de Lupe, más redonda, más… distinta. Pero, cuando él lloraba, intentaba acariciarlo y abrazarlo, aunque Héctor siempre se escabullese. A veces, intentaba hacerle reír. Al hacer el equipaje, antes de marcharse a Santa Cecilia, le había guardado la peineta de Lupe en el bolsillo con una sonrisa triste. Ella…

Lupe se levantó de golpe, sobresaltándolo. Se había movido de forma tan brusca que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero tenía los ojos clavados en la puerta que comunicaba con la Sala de Tránsito, por la que acababan de salir dos hombres rodeándose mutuamente con un brazo. Uno de ellos, joven y algo más corpulento, debía ser el tío Toño. El anciano, más desgastado y agarrotado aún por el fantasma de los achaques de la carne, era Joaquín.

Héctor los miró, mientras otro anciano (¿su abuelo? Dios, ¿llevaban horas sentados con él ahí enfrente y no se habían dado cuenta?) se reunía con ellos y los abrazaba también. Era la típica escena de reencuentro que había visto montones de veces, pero la sintió más extraterrestre que nunca, sabiendo que aquellos tres hombres eran su familia directa. Quizá Lupe se sintiera igual, porque se quedó allí de pie, petrificada, como si le hubiesen clavado los pies al suelo. Pero al final tragó, se aferró con fuerza a la tela de la falda y se acercó al grupo cojeando ligeramente.

No le dirigió ni una mirada a su hijo ni le pidió que la acompañara, y Héctor se encontró a sí mismo igual de paralizado, envarado en su asiento, observando cómo su madre llegaba hasta ellos, cómo ellos la miraban con desconcierto, cómo se agrandaban los ojos del propio Joaquín. ¿Desde cuándo era su padre tan pequeño? Siempre le había parecido enorme, pero Lupe le sacaba un par de centímetros. Intercambiaron unas palabras que Héctor no alcanzó a escuchar y, entonces, se abrazaron. Fue un abrazo tembloroso, algo torpe al principio, pero que se fue apretando más y más conforme pasaban los segundos, hasta que ambos terminaron con el rostro hundido en el hombro del otro. Permanecieron así durante una eternidad, y Héctor solo fue consciente de que estaba conteniendo el aliento cuando volvieron a separarse. Lupe estrechó también las manos de su suegro y de Antonio, que le dedicaron sonrisas de afecto, y se quedó un rato más hablando con ellos. De repente, el gesto de Joaquín reflejó de nuevo el mismo shock y vio que su boca dibujaba un "¿Héctor?". Lupe asintió, dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba sentado su hijo y, en un parpadeo, los tres pares de ojos de los Montero se clavaron en él.

Héctor se puso en pie casi de forma inconsciente, como si tirasen de él cuerdas invisibles. Pero no se acercó, y ellos tampoco se acercaron. Se preguntó si tal vez pudieran sentir con la misma nitidez que él el grueso muro que los separaba, convirtiéndolos en completos desconocidos a pesar de compartir sangre. Héctor captó un trémulo "No sabía que…" por parte de su padre, pero luego Lupe continuó hablando y la charla se convirtió una vez más en un murmullo ininteligible. Sin embargo, los ojos de Joaquín permanecieron fijos en los suyos, y él le sostuvo la mirada. Tenían el mismo pelo, aunque el suyo ya era gris en vez de negro, y los mismos pómulos, la misma barbilla, la misma boca. Héctor había heredado la altura de Lupe y de Carlos, pero todo lo demás era de Joaquín. Resultaba desconcertante comprobarlo, después de tanto tiempo.

Pero había algo mucho más desconcertante que todo lo demás: la manera en que lo observaba, como si acabara de encontrar por fin algo que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando.

Al final, Lupe se despidió de los Montero, se dio la vuelta y regresó junto a él. Héctor le ofreció el brazo como apoyo y ambos se dispusieron a abandonar el lugar.

—¡Héctor!

Él se detuvo en seco y volvió el rostro hacia Joaquín. Seguía en el mismo sitio, sostenido por su hermano. Seguía mirándolo con la misma cara.

—Si… si alguna vez necesitas algo, lo que sea… Yo…

Su voz se desvaneció y Héctor cayó en la cuenta de algo importante. Joaquín no era como Lola. Recordaba las miradas de Lola. Ella había sido una mujer cruel de verdad, sin el más mínimo afecto por él desde el primer momento y sin ninguna intención de fingirlo siquiera. Lola sí había deseado siempre librarse de él. Pero Joaquín había sido un muchacho viudo sin la más remota idea de qué hacer con su propio hijo y que había tomado la decisión que creyó más adecuada, aunque hubiese sido una decisión nefasta. Y, a esas alturas, Héctor sabía mucho también sobre decisiones nefastas.

Cuando Coco llegase a la Tierra de los Muertos, ¿la miraría él de la misma forma en que estaba mirándolo Joaquín? ¿Con qué cara lo miraría ella?

¿Con qué cara le _gustaría_ que lo mirase?

—Gracias, papá —contestó entonces, asintiendo—. Los visitaré… cuando llegue Isabel. Me gustaría hablarle.

No les sonrió, pero tampoco pareció ser necesario. Joaquín asintió también, aceptando sus palabras. Y, sin más, se separaron.

Héctor sabía lo que intentaba su madre. Ella desaparecería pronto y, si él se reconciliaba con los Montero, tendría una familia entera en la que poderse integrar. Una familia de verdad, junto a Joaquín e Isabel y sus hermanos y hermanas, cuñados, cuñadas, sobrinos, sobrinas… Pero, cuando decides mantenerte fiel a algo, casi siempre hay otra cosa a la que tienes que renunciar. En eso consistía elegir, ¿no? Y Héctor había tomado su decisión mucho tiempo atrás. Si ya le había costado conectar con los Garcés, los Montero estaban fuera de toda discusión; le resultaban más ajenos que su familia actual de los suburbios. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos hermanos tenía, y si lo averiguaba alguna vez no sería más que por simple curiosidad. Formar parte real de sus vidas (o sus muertes) era imposible y pretenderlo, una estupidez.

Él era un Rivera. Su _familia_ eran los Rivera. Imelda, Coco, Felipe, Óscar; y también Julio, Victoria, Elena, cuyos nombres repetía para sí todas las noches, aunque no conociera sus rostros. Y, cuando Victoria y Elena se casaran y tuvieran hijos, si lo hacían, ellos también serían su familia; y los hijos de esos hijos, y los hijos de los hijos de los hijos. Esa era la familia a la que quería conocer, la que quería recuperar, de la que quería formar parte. Y si ellos no lo aceptaban, bien poco le importaba que sí lo hicieran los Montero, porque no le quedaría nada más por hacer allí que esperar también su propia muerte final.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, el encuentro lo había hecho sentir mejor, como cuando comprendió que guardarle rencor a Ernesto era una pérdida de tiempo y de energía. Si su madre tenía razón y era capaz de ir cerrando heridas, tal vez el peso de su existencia se fuera suavizando también. Tal vez no estuviera tan lejos ya de alcanzar la serenidad de espíritu que veía en ella, en Tobías, en Mariana y en tantos otros amigos de los suburbios.

—¿Lo harás? —susurró por fin Lupe, cuando ya estaban lejos de la Central—. ¿Visitarlos?

—Sí —contestó Héctor, y lo dijo con sinceridad—. No puede ser peor que cuando visité al tío Félix por primera vez.

—Lo sucedido en la Tierra de los Vivos se queda en la Tierra de los Vivos.

—Cierto. —Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, esbozando una media sonrisa—. Pero no voy a convertirme en un Montero, mamá.

Esta rio, rindiéndose.

—Eres un terco, m'ijo. No sé de dónde te viene eso.

Héctor amplió su sonrisa, pero no discutió.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirle?

— _Lo siento_. —El gesto de Lupe se cargó de nostalgia—. _Estoy feliz de que tuvieras una vida larga y tranquila_. _Hiciste lo correcto al elegir a Isabel_. Y también: _adiós_. —Alzó la vista hacia él, riendo de nuevo—. ¿Ves? No fue tan terrible, ¿verdad?

Pero su sonrisa temblaba y sus ojos brillaban con esas lágrimas que los muertos no podían verter. Héctor sintió que se le comprimía el corazón. Detuvo la marcha, instándola a detenerse también, y abrió los brazos para acogerla. Lupe lo abrazó en el acto, aferrándose a él con una mezcla de ansiedad y gratitud. Y, por primera y última vez, fue ella quien lloró y él quien murmuró palabras de consuelo.

* * *

El tiempo en los suburbios transcurría de forma distinta al resto de la ciudad. Arriba, la Tierra de los Muertos bullía con una actividad muy similar a la que sus habitantes habían dejado atrás al morir. Como había dicho Tobías, la gente se empeñaba en fingir que seguía viva. Había un ciclo de día y noche, trabajo y sueño, días, semanas, meses, años, todos bien diferenciados. Pero en los suburbios, esas líneas se desdibujaban. Podían pasar noches en vela y dormir al mediodía, o no dormir en absoluto. No tenían a dónde ir ni nada concreto que hacer, y sin embargo siempre estaban ocupados. Siempre había alguien con ganas de hablar, una botella que compartir o una partida de cartas en torno a la que reunirse. Siempre había música, siempre había risas, siempre había gente entrando y saliendo. Era como vivir en una burbuja, un pequeño microcosmos con sus propias reglas que, a pesar del aislamiento, se sentía terriblemente acogedor.

Todos se conocían por el nombre. Cuando alguien era reclamado por la muerte final, lo despedían con un brindis. Cuando alguien nuevo llegaba a instalarse con ellos, lo recibían con una fiesta. Y, contra todo lo que pudiera parecer, no se respiraba tristeza en el ambiente. Nostalgia, a veces. Una punzada de agridulce melancolía. Pero, en general, lo que todos compartían era la serenidad de la aceptación.

Lo que había en los suburbios, por encima de todo lo demás, era la paz de quien espera sin prisa.

Héctor se dio cuenta muy pronto de que allí abajo le resultaba más difícil no perder la noción del tiempo, pero lo solucionó dibujándose un calendario en la pared de la chabola. Dejó de usar zapatos, porque no tenía sentido llevarlos allí y además los suyos ya estaban destrozados. Durante la década de los 50, siguió visitando la ciudad, para mantener el contacto con la comunidad artística y aceptar algunos trabajos esporádicos; pero también comenzó a alejarse más y más de la música, casi sin darse cuenta. La figura de Ernesto ya era omnipresente, no se podía escapar de él, y cada vez que intentaba tocar en ese ambiente sentía que sus dedos se negaban a obedecer.

Al entrar en los años 60, Mariana sucumbió por fin y Héctor se volvió muy reacio a abandonar siquiera los suburbios. Tocar para sus vecinos era más fácil que hacerlo en alguna plaza o terraza para sacar unas monedas. Cada vez que alguien necesitaba una melodía alegre para celebrar algo, cada vez que alguien necesitaba una melodía suave para hallar consuelo, le gustaba estar ahí. Y, sobre todo, le tranquilizaba mantenerse lo más cerca posible de los suyos. De Tobías. De Lupe. No habría podido soportar que se repitiera lo ocurrido con sus abuelos.

No hubo flashes de luz dorada, pero el deterioro de ambos se fue agravando, hasta que, en torno a 1967, Lupe dejó de levantarse. Ella era quien estaba peor; Tobías todavía era recordado por alguien que lo conoció en vida, pero a su madre debían mantenerla allí memorias vagas trasmitidas de segunda mano. Pasaba los días acurrucada en su hamaca, que Héctor instalaba en la entrada a petición suya, para poder ver a la gente. Charlaba con todo el mundo, conservaba su sonrisa amplia y su risa estridente y sincera; pero el agotamiento la consumía a pasos agigantados y él supo que el final estaba cerca. Tan cerca, que una horrible sensación de vacío comenzó a abrirse en su pecho.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —le preguntó Lupe una vez, a finales de los 60, cuando Héctor volvió de su visita semestral a la oficina del Departamento de Reuniones Familiares—. ¿Llegó alguien más?

—Nadie con quien tenga suficiente confianza como para hacerle una visita —resopló él, dejándose caer en un cajón que hacía las veces de taburete.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no conseguimos información nueva…

—Sí. Demasiado.

—Quizá pronto tengas noticias importantes.

No le gustó cómo sonó aquello y le lanzó una mirada alarmada a su madre, pero esta se limitó a dedicarle una ambigua sonrisa.

Una mañana de febrero de 1971, Lupe dijo que prefería quedarse dentro de su pequeño hogar en vez de acomodarse en la entrada, y a él se le atascó la respiración.

—Ven —musitó ella, tendiendo una mano hacia su hijo—. Toca algo, ¿sí? Ya sabes cuál.

Héctor sonrió a duras penas y se sentó en el cajón, junto a la hamaca. Sabía qué era lo que quería escuchar Lupe, llevaba ya meses pidiéndole la misma canción todas las mañanas; y en el fondo sospechaba que no lo hacía tanto por ella misma como por _él_. Pensar en ello hizo que le temblaran los dedos, y dar forma a las notas le costó más que de costumbre. Su voz tampoco estuvo demasiado afinada. Tuvo la impresión de que, en la penumbra del interior de la chabola, las palabras pesaban una tonelada, aplastándolo un poco más con cada verso.

Lupe terminó uniéndose a él en una de las últimas estrofas, como para echarle una mano, y cantaron a coro.

 _Sé qué una nueva luz  
_ _habrá de alcanzar nuestra soledad,  
_ _y que todo aquel que llega a morir  
_ _empieza a vivir una eternidad…_

Cuando llegó el interludio, ella hizo un ruido como de trompetas, imitando el acompañamiento de una orquesta, y Héctor soltó una risa entrecortada sin poder evitarlo. La tensión se rebajó un poco, y Lupe ensanchó su sonrisa. Después de que la música se acallara, se quedó mirándolo con amor.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, m'ijo —susurró tras unos instantes de denso silencio—. En la vida y en la muerte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Héctor apretó los labios y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ponerse a temblar cuando Lupe alargó la mano otra vez y cubrió su mejilla.

—Me alegro de haber podido verte crecer —añadió ella—. Me alegra haber podido estar a tu lado mientras me necesitabas acá. Pero estoy orgullosa del hombre en que te convertiste, Héctor. Sé que piensas que eres un desastre, y que eres débil, y un montón de bobadas más; y no es cierto. Eres muy fuerte. Eres bueno. Estoy muy orgullosa.

Él cerró los ojos, inclinándose para acercar su cabeza a la de su madre.

—¿Seguirás intentando cruzar en cada Día de Muertos?

—Sí —dejó escapar con un hilo de voz, a modo de promesa.

—¿Harás todo lo posible por hablarle a Imelda y a Coco?

—Sí…

—No te vas a desesperar, ¿eh?

Héctor negó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir ni una palabra más. Lupe acarició las marcas de su pómulo con el pulgar.

—Me hubiese gustado darle un abrazo a Imelda. Tendrás que dárselo tú por mí.

—Quizá a ella no le guste la idea —replicó él, con otra risa rota que se asemejó demasiado a un sollozo.

Lupe lo miró intensamente por un segundo.

—Inténtalo —concluyó—. No dejes de intentarlo. Ella también tomó su decisión. Y, hasta donde sabemos, eligió no reemplazarte. —Aquello hizo que Héctor se atragantara, y le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos—. Lo contrario del amor no es el odio, m'ijo. Es la indiferencia. Si hay indiferencia, es que el sentimiento está muerto. Si hay odio donde antes hubo amor… es que algo sigue ardiendo ahí, pero está enfermo. Y, en este caso, lo que está enfermo se puede intentar curar.

Héctor consideró sus palabras. Quizá no pareciera muy convencido, porque Lupe hizo amago de añadir algo más. Sin embargo, un fogonazo de luz la sacudió, arrancándole un quejido, y él se apresuró a cubrir con su mano la que ella aún mantenía en su mejilla, apretándola. Estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto.

—¡Mamá…!

—Está bien —lo calmó Lupe, intentando recuperar el aliento—. Estoy bien. Todo está… —No terminó, como si no mereciera la pena. A cambio, lo miró a los ojos—. Voy a estar esperándote al otro lado, ¿entendiste? Pero esta vez ni se te ocurra venir tan pronto. —Otra sacudida la contrajo, dejándola postrada en la hamaca como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos—. Ya viene…

—¿Qué…?

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Ni un _te amo_ , ni un _gracias_ , ni un _adiós_ , ni nada. Antes de poder darse cuenta, la mano de Lupe quedó laxa contra su mejilla, sus huesos brillaron y se deshizo en polvo. Héctor trató de apretar su mano una última vez y ya solo atrapó aire. Pero tampoco tuvo ocasión de procesarlo, porque casi de inmediato un intenso dolor, como un latigazo que le abrasaba la médula, lo recorrió de arriba abajo, dejándolo sin respiración. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como intentando calmar al corazón que ya no existía, y sintió que una de sus costillas se partía limpiamente bajo la presión que ejercía contra ellas la guitarra, a la que se había abrazado en un acto reflejo. El chasquido le hizo jadear.

 _Imelda_.

Después de cuarenta y nueve años, Imelda acababa de llegar.

Héctor no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, sentado en la penumbra de un hogar vacío que de repente no era más que un puñado de maderos con un techo de chapa encima. Más tarde se enteraría de que, dos chabolas más allá, Tobías también acababa de desvanecerse, echado en su propia hamaca, mientras escuchaba a una de las _primas_ tocar el violín. Pero en aquel momento no logró asimilar nada. No oía el rumor del agua, no oía el murmullo de la música, no oía las voces de sus compañeros. No podía oír el pulso de los suburbios, ni el de la ciudad de los muertos. No podía oír nada.

Por primera vez desde que estaba en la Tierra de los Muertos, el silencio más absoluto se cernió sobre él y lo engulló.

* * *

Sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, y aun así acudió a la Central como las polillas a la luz, empujado quizá por la misma urgencia que había llevado a Lupe a buscar a Joaquín. Recordaba muy poco del camino, como si lo hubiese hecho con la mente en blanco. Su memoria viajó estúpidamente a aquella primera noche en la Tierra de los Muertos, al matrimonio de ancianos que había visto reencontrarse y en cómo había imaginado un escenario similar para el día en que recibiera a su esposa. Pero la persona que estaba acompañando a Imelda en la Sala de Tránsito cuando él llegó era su padre, Santiago, y Héctor tuvo que esperar fuera una vez más, sentado allí durante horas, hasta que la puerta se abrió y su mujer apareció en el umbral.

La reconoció en el acto, con una sacudida que lo levantó del asiento como un resorte. Imelda, con su moño de trenzas y la boca torcida en una mueca de hastío que conocía tan bien, _tan bien_ , que casi le hizo reír; porque solo Imelda Rivera reaccionaría ante la muerte con puro fastidio, como si fuese una inoportuna interrupción. Aún llevaba el delantal de cuero sobre el vestido. Un puñado de canas salpicaba de blanco su pelo negro. Y seguía siendo lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.

Héctor deseaba haber podido detener el tiempo en ese instante para seguir mirándola desde lejos, hasta grabarse en la retina cada marca de su calavera, cada ángulo de su nuevo cuerpo, cada ademán y cada expresión. Habían pasado tantos años, la había extrañado tanto, que necesitaba cada uno de esos segundos más que la última gota de agua en el desierto. Pero en realidad el momento fue absurdamente breve. Imelda abrazó con torpeza a Margarita, que también estaba allí para recibir a su hija, intercambió unas incómodas palabras con sus padres, miró alrededor con desconcierto, aún no adaptada del todo a su nueva situación… y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

Supo que lo había reconocido, porque puso la misma cara que si hubiese visto un fantasma; lo cual, siendo justos, no era del todo incorrecto. Si hubiese tenido aún carne sobre los huesos, Héctor estaba seguro de que habría palidecido. A cambio, pareció estar a punto de desmayarse. Se tambaleó, retrocedió y Santiago tuvo que agarrarla de un brazo para sostenerla, sorprendido. Pero Imelda nunca había sido una mujer a la que se pudiera dejar fuera de combate fácilmente y se recompuso con una rapidez abrumadora, endureciendo la expresión de golpe.

Héctor sintió llegar su ira con la misma nitidez con la que el bochorno anunciaba tormenta.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Imelda avanzó hacia él con la cara desencajada, y la sala de espera estalló en gritos demasiado parecidos a una pelea de bar. _¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí! ¡Desaparece de mi vista! ¡No quiero nada contigo!_ Los bramidos de su esposa se fundieron con las exclamaciones sobresaltadas del resto de difuntos, las voces de los desconcertados Rivera y el barullo de los cuidadores. Imelda alcanzó a arrancarse una de las botas y tirársela con furia, aunque Héctor apenas necesitó esquivarla, porque ella temblaba tanto que no pudo ni apuntar. Antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, un par de cuidadores la interceptaron, frenando la colisión, y Héctor sintió que dos guardias de seguridad aparecían a su lado también y lo agarraban con intención de sacarlo de allí.

— _¡El mundo es mi familia!_ —chilló Imelda, forcejeando con rabia para soltarse, aún con los ojos fijos en él como puñales—. ¿No era eso lo que cantabas? ¡Pues que así sea! ¡Qué el mundo te cuide y te recuerde y ponga tu maldita foto y te dedique ofrendas y…!

Su voz se rompió y su ira, también. Héctor la vio quebrarse en sus ojos, con una claridad cristalina, revelando el pozo de angustia, soledad, dolor y sufrimiento que había detrás, aplastando lo que habían compartido. Lo vio, en esa fracción de segundo, y eso fue lo que lo sacó de su estado de estupor. Porque aún estaba _ahí_ , muy en el fondo; y lo que está enfermo puede intentar curarse.

 _Lo siento_.

 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, losientolosientolosiento_ …

—¡Imelda! —exclamó, estirando un brazo hacia ella al mismo tiempo que los guardias lo arrastraban hacia la salida.

Ella volvió a tambalearse al escuchar su voz. Empezó a temblar con más intensidad. El puño que había alzado hacia él se deshizo y sus dedos se abrieron, como si hicieran ademán de intentar alcanzarlo también. Y lo último que vio antes de que la puerta se le cerrara en la cara fue cómo los cuidadores la sostenían para que no se derrumbara como una muñeca de trapo.

Durante mucho tiempo, Héctor se preguntó si las cosas habrían podido ser diferentes de haber logrado llegar hasta ella y abrazarla. Si hubiese conseguido estrecharla con fuerza contra él en ese primer encuentro, durante aquel instante de debilidad, y murmurarle que la pesadilla se había terminado y que estaban juntos otra vez. Quizá Imelda lo hubiese insultado hasta quedarse sin aliento y lo hubiese golpeado con los puños, para deshacerse después en llanto y devolverle el abrazo con la misma ansiedad, como había ocurrido siempre tras sus discusiones más violentas. Conocía el carácter de su mujer, ambos habían crecido en torno a las características del otro. En eso había consistido siempre su relación y, por lo poco que había alcanzado a ver, el núcleo de Imelda no era muy distinto al que él recordaba.

Pero la oportunidad se le escapó entre los dedos y nunca más se le volvió a presentar. Su fama para crear conmociones no le hizo ningún favor, y los guardias lo echaron a la calle sin permitirle dar explicaciones, sermoneándolo sobre lo peligroso que era alterar o desequilibrar a un recién llegado. Héctor no opuso resistencia, porque descubrió demasiado tarde que no _podía_. Se había presentado allí casi en estado de shock, así seguía y así siguió un buen rato, sentado en un rincón de un callejón cercano, hasta que dejaron de temblarle los huesos y recuperó la suficiente fuerza como para arrastrarse de vuelta a casa.

Al final, terminó renunciando a imaginar lo que podría haber pasado, igual que renunciaba a todo lo que supusiera un gasto innecesario de energía y salud mental. Aquello era lo que había y eso era con lo que tenía que lidiar. Pero aquel día, al regresar de la Central, caminó hasta el extremo más alejado de los suburbios y se dejó caer al final de la pasarela de madera, sentándose a contemplar el vacío que se extendía más allá, con el silencio palpitándole en el cráneo.

Algo se había roto. Algo había dejado de funcionar dentro de su cabeza, dentro de su alma. Intentó buscar, pero tuvo miedo de adentrarse demasiado en un sendero que no estaba seguro de a dónde iba llevarlo. Podía sentir el pulso de una nueva crisis, agitándose en su interior, como una bestia que estuviera respirándole en la nuca. Y esta vez podría destrozarlo de una vez por todas. Esta vez no habría manos a las que agarrarse, ni brazos que lo sostuvieran, ni palabras que lo calmaran. Esta vez estaba solo. De modo que cerró los ojos e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: rezar.

 _Voy a dejar las cosas que amé,  
_ _la tierra ideal que me vio nacer,  
_ _pero sé que después habré de alcanzar  
_ _la dicha y la paz que en…_

—Niño.

Alguien le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda con un bastón y Héctor salió de su ensimismamiento, aunque no se giró a mirarlo.

—Te están buscando —añadió la cascada voz—. Las tías quieren dedicar un brindis a la tía Lupe y al primo Tobías. Estuvimos esperando a que regresaras. Pensamos que te gustaría estar presente y tocar algo.

Héctor apretó los labios, sin saber si reír o llorar o ambas cosas a la vez. Era irónico que la llegada de Imelda, esa que llevaba anhelando medio siglo, hubiese barrido al mismo tiempo todo lo que le quedaba. Se suponía que la reunión con su esposa le devolvería su vida, pero ahí estaba ahora, sin ella, sin su madre y sin su amigo, los únicos restos de su existencia física que lo habían mantenido atado a…

 _No_. Un pensamiento se abrió paso a través del silencio, con una voz que sonaba como la de Lupe. _Si ellos pudieron estar contigo durante todo este tiempo fue porque Imelda nunca los olvidó, a pesar de que Tobías era_ tu _amigo y Lupe era_ tu _madre_.

Héctor inspiró y dejó escapar el aire muy despacio.

—No estoy de humor para tocar, Chich —musitó, pero dedicándole una sonrisa triste de todas formas—. Ahora mismo solo me queda una canción en la cabeza.

—¿Y cuál es?

— _Dios nunca muere_.

Chicharrón alzó una ceja, con su habitual escepticismo, pero después soltó un resoplido de risa.

—Bueno. Parece apropiada.

—Parece fúnebre.

—Eso depende de cómo la cantes. A muchos les da esperanza.

Esperanza.

 _No te vas a desesperar, ¿eh?_

Héctor se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Si quieren que toque, tendrás que prestarme tu guitarra.

—¿Qué? —Ahí estaba el cascarrabias de nuevo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue de la tuya?

—Me la regaló mamá —replicó Héctor sin más—. Ya no suena.

Chicharrón se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose tal vez si estaba hablando en sentido figurado o si literalmente se había deshecho del instrumento. No preguntó, y Héctor se lo agradeció. No habría sabido cómo explicarle que el último hilo que lo mantenía conectado a la música acababa de romperse. Que lo que Ernesto había envenenado, acababa de rematarlo el dolor que había visto en los ojos de Imelda. Que pensar en sostener la guitarra le daba náuseas. Y que lo que antaño fue una de las cosas más importantes de su vida se había convertido finalmente en una masa infecta que no quería ni mirar.

—Está bien. Pero no te acostumbres a que te vaya prestando cosas. —Le posó una mano en el hombro, estrechándolo, y añadió con más suavidad—: Vamos, Héctor.

Minutos después, rodeado por un nutrido grupo de compañeros que alzaban los vasos por los amigos desaparecidos, todos cantando a coro con voz potente, Héctor sintió que el silencio de su interior se aflojaba, la crisis se aplacaba y el malestar remitía. En las bocas de los olvidados, las palabras no pesaban tanto como le habían pesado a él aquella mañana, cantándole a Lupe por última vez. Más bien, parecían volar hacia el cielo, como un clamor. Allí había sonrisas, cabezas altas, orgullo, cariño. Nada de luto.

Fue escucharlos lo que lo hizo reaccionar, la mano firme que lo sacó de nuevo a la superficie, salvándolo de ahogarse. No más remordimientos, no más energías desperdiciadas, no más autocompasión. Aún tenía que hablarle a Imelda, aún tenía que hablarle a Coco. Ellas eran su prioridad, no podía perder de vista ese objetivo. La música podía esperar o incluso reposar para siempre en el fondo de las aguas, junto a la guitarra de Lupe. La música podía quedar atrás, igual que Ernesto. No importaba. Las voces de los suyos, reflejos del sentimiento compartido, eran más que suficiente.

En los suburbios no se podía echar raíces; vivían justo encima del agua. Pero todos se sostenían unos a otros, formando una red. Eso los hacía más ligeros y flexibles, permitiéndoles flotar sobre las olas, adaptarse a lo que llegara y no mirar atrás.

Y no mirar atrás fue lo que se obligó a hacer él.

Aún tenía promesas que cumplir.

* * *

A Héctor ya se le había olvidado lo engorroso que era bajar las escaleras a los suburbios como una persona normal, en vez de dejarse caer desde el borde de las pasarelas y recomponerse abajo. Pero no quería destrozar ni ensuciar la ropa que le había remendado Imelda con tanto esmero, así que hizo el esfuerzo. Los zapatos se los quitó, eso sí. Los ató por los cordones y se los echó al hombro, para mantenerlos lo más lejos posible de la humedad del suelo y de los muelles.

—¡Primo Héctor! —exclamó un grupo en plena partida de cartas, en cuanto lo vieron cruzar la arcada de acceso.

—¡Ey, muchachos! —gritó él en respuesta—. ¡Primo Gabi! ¡Tío Pedro! ¡Qué onda, tía Reme! ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?

—¡Estos pendejos llevan toda la tarde haciendo trampas!

—¡Pero qué guapo vienes, primo! —lo saludó otro, desde las chabolas de enfrente—. ¿Acaso vas de boda?

Héctor soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ya no manches, tío Víctor! ¡Haces el mismo chiste todas las semanas!

—¡Es que aún no me repongo del impacto!

— _¡Bah!_ ¡Hay que ponerse guapo para venir a serenar!

Empuñó la guitarra que llevaba a la espalda y empezó a tocar con energía, arrancando algunos vítores y risas a su alrededor.

Héctor fue avanzando por los muelles, deteniéndose a charlar con unos y otros, tocando una canción para cada corrillo de gente. A veces se le unían otros compañeros músicos. A veces cantaban todos a gritos hasta que la risa los vencía. Y solo cuando veía sus caras alegres y relajadas, pasaba al siguiente grupo.

—¡Tía Chelo!

—¡Héctor! —Chelo, sentada en su puesto habitual, a la entrada de su chabola, abrió los brazos con entusiasmo al verlo.

—Ey, ¿pero qué haces tan solita aquí? —Héctor se dejó caer en un cajón a su lado y echó un vistazo a la caja que hacía de mesa, donde ella estaba jugando un solitario—. ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Y la tía Dori?

—Uy, a esa no la verás hoy. —Chelo le lanzó una mirada insinuante—. Está de paseo en la ciudad. Con Francisco.

—¿El tío Paco? ¡Demonios! Y yo que les traía hoy un repertorio de boleros, a ver si los animaba un poquito más.

—Pues parece que ya los animaste bastante la última vez.

Ambos se miraron con picardía y, soltando un fuerte _pfff_ , rompieron a reír.

—¿Y la tía Lina? ¿Sigue pachucha?

—No. —La sonrisa de Chelo se marchitó un poco, aunque no desapareció—. A Lina ya no la vas a ver.

Héctor sintió temblar también su propia sonrisa.

— _Tsk_. ¿Cuándo?

—Hace un par de días.

—Lástima. También traía algo para ella hoy.

—Bueno, no te preocupes —entonó la anciana, dándole un golpecito con la rodilla—. Ya le diste la extremaunción con tu música la semana pasada.

—Ay, Dios. —Héctor sacudió la cabeza, riéndose—. Espero que no vayan a empezar ahora a llamarme _padrecito_ en vez de _primo_.

—¡Ja! Eres demasiado sinvergüenza para eso.

Ambos compartieron un instante de silencio y, como si se tratase de un código acordado, Héctor empezó a tocar. No era la canción que tenía prevista, pero era la que correspondía en aquel momento, y Chelo asintió al escuchar las primeras notas. La cantaron a coro entera, desde el principio, ella con una voz profunda y hermosa que no hablaba de tristeza y que hizo que Héctor se animara a imprimir más fuerza a su propio tono también.

 _Sé que la vida empieza  
_ _en donde se piensa  
_ _que la realidad termina…_

 _Sé que Dios nunca muere  
_ _y que se conmueve  
_ _del que busca su beatitud…_

Al terminar, los dos tenían una sonrisa cálida en la boca.

—Fuiste cantante en la Tierra de los Vivos, ¿verdad, tía?

—En la Tierra de los Vivos fui muchas cosas, muchacho —bromeó ella—. Igual que tú, sospecho. —Con aire casual, volvió a centrar su atención en las cartas, pero sus labios seguían curvados con una chispa de diversión—. Siempre pensé que habría sido un gusto conocerte en la época en que aún tocabas, ¿sabes? Chicharrón hablaba de ello a veces, como si fuese una cosa muy, muy lejana. Tenía curiosidad, aunque estaba segura de que jamás te vería recuperar la música. Y aquí estás ahora, igual que antaño.

—No —sonrió Héctor, con los ojos fijos en la guitarra, punteando aún con suavidad—. No como antaño. Créeme, tía, ahora estoy mucho mejor.

—Ya veo. —Chelo le dedicó una sonrisilla elocuente—. Ojalá Chicharrón hubiese alcanzado a verlo, también. Le habría gustado. —Hizo una pausa y añadió, más sobria—: Estoy muy feliz de que la otra vida te recompensara por fin, m'ijo. Lo merecías. Merecías que Dios se _conmoviera_.

Él entonó unas cuantas notas más, sin levantar la mirada.

—Mamá siempre decía que Dios no premia ni castiga, Chelo. Casi todo lo que sucede es responsabilidad de las personas, para bien y para mal. Dios solo te da fuerzas para soportar lo que la vida te traiga.

Ella volvió a reír en un murmullo.

—Tu mamá debía ser una mujer interesante, también. Habría estado bien conocerla.

—Búscala, cuando cruces. Si la ves, dile que ya le di un abrazo a Imelda de su parte. Y unos cuantos más de la mía.

—Vaaaya —el tono de Chelo se tornó pícaro una vez más—, parece que la cosa marcha bien, ¿mm?

—Vamos despacio —Héctor amplió su sonrisa—, pero estamos bien, sí.

—Si vais despacio, con la cara de enamorado que tienes ahora mismo, es porque ella también debe estar pidiéndole fuerzas a Dios para resistirse.

Héctor soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que reverberó en los suburbios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, como si le lanzara al cielo uno de sus gritos más felices. Le salió del alma. Chelo lo observó con aire radiante.

—Tú nunca estuviste hecho para estar aquí, Héctor —murmuró con cariño—. Mientras nosotros esperábamos, tú no hacías más que planear y moverte e insistir e intentarlo una y otra vez.

—No digas eso. Tampoco es como si ustedes se quedasen de brazos cruzados esperando la muerte final. Mira a la tía Dori y al tío Paco.

—Cierto, pero nosotros estamos listos para partir, en cuanto llegue el momento. No tenemos nada más que solucionar. Somos unos desarraigados de verdad. Tú nunca perdiste tus raíces. No dejaron de tirar de ti ni un solo día.

—Mis raíces tiraban de mí, pero estar aquí fue lo que me mantuvo en pie. —Él le devolvió un guiño de afecto—. Este era el único lugar donde la música no sonaba del todo mal.

Quizá Chelo comprendiera el significado de esas palabras, a un nivel tan profundo como él, porque asintió con aprobación. Sin embargo, antes de poder añadir nada, sus ojos se desviaron hacia algo que había a su espalda y sonrió abiertamente.

—Parece que te buscan, muchacho.

Héctor se dio la vuelta y vislumbró una nota de amarillo intenso moviéndose entre los colores apagados de los suburbios. Su propia sonrisa se amplió de golpe.

—¡Aquí, Vico! —gritó, agitando un brazo.

Victoria alzó la cabeza, interrumpiendo su conversación con una pareja a la que parecía estar pidiendo indicaciones, y lo buscó con la mirada. En cuanto lo localizó, se dirigió hacia ellos con paso enérgico, con la misma resolución que si estuviese andando por una calle cualquiera.

—¡Mírala, tía! ¡Es mi nieta! ¿Viste alguna vez algo tan _lindo_?

—¿Dejarás alguna vez de abochornarme? —gruñó Victoria a cambio, al llegar junto a ellos.

—Cuando recupere los últimos cien años. Tal vez.

Victoria puso los ojos en blanco, pero tenía la boca torcida en una sonrisa. Le dedicó un gesto de saludo a Chelo que la anciana correspondió, risueña, y le lanzó a él una mirada inquisitiva.

—Será mejor que no le digas a Mamá Imelda que te quitaste los zapatos para entrar aquí —soltó sin más.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Son unos zapatos Rivera! ¿Crees que se arruinarán con la humedad? Se lo tomará como un insulto personal.

—Ok, ok, es la fuerza de la costumbre, todavía estoy asimilando que mi esposa es una genia zapatera. —Héctor se encogió, con una mirada juguetona—. ¿Viniste a reñirme?

—No, vine a recogerte. Tenía unos recados por la zona y pensé que sería buena idea bajar a por ti. Sabes que Mamá Imelda se preocupa si tardas demasiado en regresar.

—Uuuy —canturreó Chelo, alzando las cejas en su dirección—, antes no quería ni verte y ahora no puede estar sin ti, ¿qué le das, Héctor?

—Sustos de muerte —replicó él—. Y algún que otro dolor de cabeza también.

Se echaron a reír juntos y Victoria pronunció un poco más su sonrisa.

—Vamos, _abuelito_ —entonó, con ese retintín especial que usaba cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra (y que Héctor adoraba secretamente), como si le tomara el pelo con cariño.

Victoria le sostuvo la guitarra mientras él volvía a calzarse los zapatos. Al levantarse, tomó la mano de Chelo y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla, estrechando sus dedos.

—Hasta la semana que viene, tía.

—Hasta la semana que viene, cielo. Y, si no nos vemos…

—… hasta siempre —terminaron a coro.

Se despidieron y emprendieron el camino de vuelta. Victoria le ofreció una mano y él la sujetó sin titubeos, aunque ya no necesitaba apoyo real para caminar sin cojear. De hecho, en aquel momento casi sentía que flotaba. Era la primera vez que alguien de la familia a excepción de Imelda, que ya lo había acompañado un par de veces, se animaba a poner los pies en los suburbios por voluntad propia. Le habían hablado de su improvisada visita durante la noche del Día de Muertos, mientras seguían la pista de Miguel, y en el fondo le entristecía que se hubiesen llevado una impresión tan desoladora. Esa imagen estaba lejos de la realidad. No era lo que definía al que había sido su hogar durante aquellas décadas, ni era lo que quería que se quedase en las cabezas de sus familiares.

Quizá por eso aprovechó para entretener a Victoria más de lo que ella seguramente quería. Fueron deteniéndose otra vez en distintos grupos, la presentó a sus conocidos más cercanos, tocaron un par de canciones más. Cuando por fin cruzaron de nuevo la arcada de entrada, aún con el eco de las animadas despedidas a sus espaldas, miró a su nieta con la sincera intención de disculparse por el fastidio. Pero no llegó a decir nada. La cara de profunda reflexión que ella lucía le hizo cambiar de idea, arrancándole una sonrisilla bastante pagada de sí misma.

—Así que… ¿a recogerme?

Victoria sabía callarse las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza, pero jamás evadía un tema si otra persona lo sacaba a relucir.

—Vine a _recogerte_ —suspiró, mirándolo con una ceja alzada—. Y _tenía_ recados que atender.

—Pero también curiosidad, ¿eh?

Ella le dedicó su mueca patentada de "tú ganas" y Héctor rio, estrechando su mano con afecto.

—Este lugar… —Victoria echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, alzando el rostro hacia el mural de los esqueletos alados—. Digamos que no es lo que esperaba.

—Hay mucha más paz aquí de la que la gente se cree —asintió él; y añadió, en un susurro apenas audible—: Esta canción no es fúnebre, si la cantas con esperanza. —Su nieta le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión, pero él se limitó a sonreír, encogiéndose de hombros—. Para poder vivir en paz aquí tienes que haber comprendido primero ciertas cosas.

—¿Sí? ¿Como cuáles?

—Bueeeno, esa historia es muy larga de contar, Vico.

—Nos queda bastante para llegar a casa. Y ya sabes que me gustan tus historias, abuelo. —Le sonrió de lado, devolviéndole el suave apretón—. ¿Tiene final feliz, al menos?

La sonrisa de Héctor se ensanchó.

—Afortunadamente, sí.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : Me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que la escena inicial de esta segunda mitad del one-shot quizá habría quedado mejor al final de la mitad anterior, para no romper la tensión de ese momento. Pero bueno, espero que no os haya parecido demasiado descolgada.

Una de las cosas que más me gusta del personaje de Héctor es lo claras que tiene sus prioridades y cómo parece darle a cada cosa la dimensión que merece, sin desperdiciar ni un segundo en los asuntos que no tienen solución (la escena de la peli en la que enfrenta a Ernesto por el robo de canciones es muy reveladora a este respecto). Así que creo que todo su proceso de adaptación a la Tierra de los Muertos giraría en torno a ese aspecto: centrarse en sus prioridades (Imelda y Coco) e ir sacando de su mente poco a poco todo lo demás. Es lo que he intentado retratar a lo largo de esta segunda parte. Cada situación que tiene que ir enfrentando es una lección que aprende para poder ir curándose y sobrevivir.

La semana pasada comentaba que no me convencía la idea de que Héctor estuviese completamente solo desde el minuto uno; bueno, ahora puedo decir que en realidad me parece mucho peor el hecho de que, a lo largo de esos cien años, haya tenido que ir viendo desaparecer a toda la gente que alguna vez significó algo para él en la Tierra de los Vivos, porque le provocaría una sensación de desconexión terrible. Es la razón por la que le tengo mucho cariño a su relación con Lupe, aunque sea algo ajeno al canon; siento debilidad por las relaciones madre-hijo, me encanta escribir sobre ellas (y de hecho siempre utilizo este prompt de esta tabla para hablar de madres e hijos XD).

Mención especial para Chicharrón y Chelo, porque los adoro. En la novela se da a entender que Chelo y las demás (y casi todo el mundo de los suburbios, en realidad) desaparecieron esa misma noche del Día de Muertos, porque el panorama que se encuentran los Rivera al llegar allí es desolador. Personalmente, aunque es una escena que me encanta, siempre me pareció un poco exagerada; así que aquí decidí recuperar a Chelo, como si todavía no la hubiese alcanzado la muerte final.

La última escena del one-shot está ambientada ya en el presente porque la estructura que tengo pensada para todos estos relatos consiste en combinar los flashbacks del pasado con el presente post-película. El problema es que este en concreto se sobredimensionó tanto que se descompensó el equilibrio pasado-presente, y quizá la escena final parezca algo fuera de lugar. Ya me diréis qué tal, aunque no me arrepiento de incluirla; cualquier excusa es buena para hacer interactuar a Victoria y Héctor XD Y para escribir sobre los suburbios, que es algo que me encanta. Creo que Héctor tomaría la costumbre de visitarlos una vez a la semana, cuando ya esté bien instalado con los Rivera y recuperado del todo, para no perder el contacto con ellos (que, a fin de cuentas, también han sido su familia).

Bien, hablemos de _Dios nunca muere_. La versión que he tenido siempre en mente es la que canta Susana Harp: es una preciosidad. Lila Downs tiene una versión cuyo ritmo me gusta muchísimo (es muy suave y melancólica), pero ella cambió la letra original y… no me gusta nada el resultado XD La convirtió en una canción de amor/desamor sin más, y lo que a mí me interesaba de esta canción es precisamente su reflexión sobre la muerte. Así que os recomiendo la versión de Lila por el acompañamiento de guitarra de toda la parte inicial, porque creo que así es como la tocaría Héctor en los momentos más íntimos o tristes; pero os recomiendo la de Susana por la letra original (me estoy aficionando bastante últimamente a la música de Susana Harp, me gusta mucho cómo canta y las cosas que he leído sobre su compromiso con las lenguas indígenas de Oaxaca). Patricia Trujano también hace una interpretación bellísima de _Dios nunca muere_ , más apegada a su estilo clásico como soprano. En general, las recomiendo a las tres, que no solo son cantantes geniales, sino además oaxaqueñas.

Y ya está. Espero que hayáis disfrutado este one-shot, en general. Es probablemente una de las cosas más personales que he escrito en mucho tiempo, porque la muerte, la pérdida, el luto y la aceptación, incluso el proceso de reconciliación con uno mismo y el auto-perdón, son temas muy cercanos a mi corazón y que significan mucho para mí. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esta parte de la vida/muerte de Héctor para poder reflexionar sobre todo ello; es uno de los aspectos de _Coco_ que más hondo me llegó, de hecho.

La semana que viene sí que es probable que no pueda actualizar. Ya me he quedado sin relatos en la recámara. El siguiente está empezado, pero estos días voy a tener muchísimo trabajo y seguramente no me dé tiempo a terminarlo. Haré lo posible por llegar a tiempo, pero si no, nos vemos al domingo siguiente :)

¡Un abrazo y que paséis buena semana!


	7. Recuérdame

**Prompt** : _Family secrets  
_ **Word Count** : 13.982  
 **Summary** : Antes de marcharse, papá le pidió que lo recordase. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que Coco seguía teniendo claras. Y ahora, tras diez años de ausencia, el miedo a no poder seguir cumpliendo su promesa hizo que la pequeña decidiera que era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto.

* * *

 _ **Recuérdame**_

 _7 de agosto, 1931._

 _La familia es lo más importante, la familia es primero. Mamá siempre lo está diciendo, y no es que yo piense otra cosa, claro, pero ¿qué pasa con papá? ¿Papá no es "familia"?_

 _De acuerdo, se marchó de casa. No sé bien qué pasó, no me acuerdo mucho, y tampoco es que los demás me quieran decir nada (que digo yo que ya me podrían decir, no sé, tengo trece años, no me pondré a llorar ni se me romperá la cabeza como cuando pateas una sandía). Pero a veces pienso que, si la familia es primero, tal vez deberíamos, no sé, ¿recordarlo de algún modo? ¿O intentar averiguar qué sucedió? ¡Si ni siquiera sabemos seguro qué fue de él!_

 _Estos años pasados fueron un lío. Sucedieron muchas cosas, mamá no quería que estuviese enterada, pero ya no soy un bebé. Tampoco soy boba, tengo ojos en la cara, veo lo que pasa, oigo cosas. Cerraron la iglesia, hubo gente que se marchó y no regresó (o regresó con los pies por delante, como dice abuelita), doña Jacinta dice que tuvimos suerte de que Santa Cecilia no tuviera demasiados problemas. Pero sé que en otros lugares estuvo mucho peor, que estuvimos en guerra. Papá se marchó mucho antes y no tiene nada que ver, lo sé, pero bueno, tampoco don Tomás se fue a la guerra y murió el mes pasado cuando iba de viaje a Coyotepec por no sé qué cosa que les sucedió en el camino. Y aún tengo pesadillas con el temblor de enero, no hacen más que decir que hasta la capital está destrozada y la situación es horrible. Tío Óscar dijo que en cualquier momento puede pasarte cualquier cosa. ¿Pues y si le pasó algo a papá?_

 _A mamá es imposible decirle esto. No quiere saber nada, dice que papá está muerto para la familia (yo solo espero que no esté muerto MUERTO, la verdad). Y bueno, lo entiendo, más o menos. Entiendo que ella tiene sus propios asuntos con papá y que sabe cosas que nunca me dijo, supongo que por eso está tan segura de todo. Pero yo no estoy segura de nada, y si hay que detestar y olvidar a papá al menos me gustaría saber bien por qué o entender mejor qué…_

—¡Coco, la cena!

La voz de Imelda la hizo brincar en la silla, e interrumpió su furiosa escritura de forma tan abrupta que la última palabra se convirtió en un rayajo. Cerró el cuaderno de golpe y casi estuvo a punto de tirarlo bajo la cama para quitarlo de en medio, por si mamá decidía aparecer de repente en el umbral. Pero logró dominarse a duras penas, aguzando el oído y conteniendo la respiración. Solo cuando comprobó que no había ruido de pasos en el pasillo, dejó escapar el aire, relajándose.

Ya le había costado un gran esfuerzo sentarse por fin y vomitar sobre las hojas esas palabras que no la dejaban en paz. Desde que Teresita le había regalado aquella cosa por su último cumpleaños ( _Dices que hay asuntos que no puedes hablar en casa, Coco, así que ¿por qué no los escribes?_ ), no paraba de dar vueltas a su alrededor, preguntándose si se atrevería de verdad a hacerlo. Las manos le dolían por las ganas de escribir y desahogarse de una vez, pero la posibilidad de que alguien encontrara por casualidad ese cuaderno y lo leyera le parecía terrorífica. Aquellos pensamientos estaban bien en su cabeza, donde nadie más podía verlos; plasmarlos en papel era demasiado arriesgado.

Torció la boca en una mueca y pasó una mano por la cubierta. Le traía el vago recuerdo de un librito similar, de tapas rojas, que por puro instinto sabía que había pertenecido a su padre. Su libro de canciones. Le fastidiaba profundamente tener ese dato tan idiota grabado en la memoria, mientras que el rostro del hombre al que había pertenecido no era ya más que una nebulosa de la que no lograba sacar nada en claro. Lo único que recordaba de él de verdad era su voz. Y eso era lo que más añoraba.

Con otro suspiro, guardó el cuaderno y el lápiz en el cajón del escritorio. Empezar había sido difícil, pero, ahora que había roto la barrera, sentía que su determinación se afianzaba. No iba a iniciar un diario para lloriquear por la ausencia de papá ni para quejarse de las normas de mamá; tenía algo distinto y mucho más concreto en mente. Lo que quería era _recordar_. Dejar por escrito todo lo que recordaba, antes de que el tiempo terminara de borrarlo, e incluso averiguar y proteger lo que recordaban los demás. No soportaba pensar en su padre como una figura etérea que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Él había estado allí, había tenido una vida allí, había dejado su huella en todos ellos. Ella había sido demasiado pequeña como para poder apreciar ahora esa huella con nitidez, y aquello le provocaba una sensación de desconexión terrible. Desconexión, aislamiento, soledad. Igual que si le faltase un trozo del cuerpo. Igual que si estuviese en una habitación llena de gente que hablaba en otro idioma. El peso crecía conforme se hacía mayor, ahogándola lentamente. Pero quizá si conseguía reunir en un mismo sitio toda la información que encontrase sobre él… quizá así él se tornase tangible de nuevo y ella pudiera volver a ver su rostro, aunque fuera solo en lo más profundo de su mente.

Acababan de cumplirse ya diez años de su marcha, hacía poco más de un par de meses. Si no hacía aquello _ahora_ , sentía que no lo haría jamás.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, casi se chocó de bruces contra Imelda, que ya venía a buscarla. Coco no pudo evitar brincar otra vez, agarrándose la muñeca en un acto reflejo y esbozando una enorme sonrisa forzada.

—¡Nada! —soltó.

Imelda, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de decir palabra, alzó una ceja.

—M'ija, te estoy llamando hace rato.

—¡Lo sé! L-lo siento, te escuché, ya estaba… ya iba a…

La expresión de su madre se tornó suspicaz.

—¿Qué son esos ojos? —La tomó por la barbilla para alzarle un poco el rostro, pero su toque fue suave y cariñoso—. Coco, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. Sí, mamá, no te preocupes, solo… solo estaba pensando.

—Pensando. —Esta vez, Imelda alzó ambas cejas y entornó los ojos—. ¿En algo concreto?

—Ehhh… ¿no? —Coco se encogió, exagerando aún más su sonrisa.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de su madre, una sombra que ella había visto miles de veces pero que nunca tenía ni idea de qué significaba, y las comisuras de su boca temblaron antes de esbozar otra pequeña sonrisa que parecía casi tan forzada como la suya.

—Muy bien, pues ven a cenar para recuperar fuerzas y poder seguir _pensando_.

Coco rio, más natural esta vez. Le dio un fugaz abrazo a Imelda, esta plantó un beso en su coronilla, y ambas regresaron a la cocina, donde Felipe y Óscar terminaban de poner la mesa.

Al ver a sus tíos, una idea se iluminó de inmediato en su cabeza. Claro que sí, ellos serían los primeros a los que abordaría. A mamá no podía preguntarle el tipo de cosas que quería averiguar, pero sus tíos también debían conocer de primera mano muchos datos valiosos sobre la vida de su padre.

Y con ellos tenía la ventaja de que jamás lograban negarle nada.

* * *

No era fácil encontrar a Imelda fuera del taller, aunque por suerte ya había quedado atrás la época en la que permanecía pegada al banco de trabajo hasta la madrugada, luchando por sacar adelante ella sola el negocio. A esas alturas, Óscar y Felipe eran ya también unos profesionales y, entre los tres, todo se hacía más tolerable. Incluso la propia Coco llevaba tiempo en fase de aprendiz y ayudaba en lo que podía, durante los ratos libres. Y fue precisamente uno de esos ratos, aprovechando que su madre había salido a hacer unos recados, el que eligió la pequeña para tantear a sus tíos.

—No olvides mantener el cuero húmedo —musitó Óscar, vigilando su labor por encima de su hombro.

—Lo sé, tío, lo repites todo el tiempo…

—Claro.

—Porque es importante —añadió Felipe, desde la mesa de al lado.

—Húmedo pero no mojado, recuerda.

Coco soltó un resoplido de risa, concentrada en dar los últimos retoques al diseño que estaba grabando. Era muy simple, lo más básico para aprender a manejar las herramientas, pero sentía que estaba realizando una gran hazaña. Grabar era lo que más le gustaba, porque también le había gustado siempre dibujar; y si iba a tener que ocupar un puesto propio en la zapatería cuando se hiciera mayor, esperaba poder especializarse en eso. Al menos, parecía la labor más artística y menos mecánica. Aunque, claro, para mamá _todo_ lo relacionado con los zapatos era arte, incluso cortar el cuero.

Al terminar, alzó la pieza y se la mostró a Óscar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Este sonrió a su vez, asintiendo, y se hizo a un lado para que Coco pudiera enseñarle su trabajo también a Felipe.

—¡Ohhh!

—Aprendes muy rápido, Coco.

—Sí, pronto serás tan buena como tu mamá.

—O mejor.

—¡La mejor!

—¡La reina zapatera!

Coco soltó una carcajada ante su exageración. Sabía que lo hacían a propósito para intentar alentarla, porque sus tíos eran conscientes de que… bueno, los zapatos no la entusiasmaban especialmente. No como para dedicarles cuerpo y alma, igual que Imelda.

—Ya no manchen. Nadie es mejor que mamá, no me añadan más presión. —Sus tíos se rieron por lo bajo y Coco tomó su buen humor como una señal. Inspirando para reunir fuerzas, añadió con aire casual—: Pero quedó bonito, ¿eh? ¡Es el mejor que hice hasta ahora! ¿No creen que quizá se merezca un premio?

Les lanzó otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas, pero tal vez ya estaba perdiendo facultades por el exceso de uso, porque ellos no picaron el anzuelo. Apretando los labios en muecas idénticas, ambos enarcaron las cejas.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Coco, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué dije?

—La sutileza no es tu punto fuerte, sobrina —entonó Óscar, aunque parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serio.

—Sabes que es mejor que digas lo que quieres y ya —bufó Felipe.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora?

—Algo que no enfurezca a tu mamá, a ser posible.

—Sí, por favor. Ya fue bastante la última vez.

—P-pues en realidad… —Coco se giró en el taburete para encararlos, aún encogida y sonriendo nerviosamente—. Verán, estuve pensando y… Bueno, ya no soy un bebé, espero que todos estemos de acuerdo en eso, y creo que es hora de que… en fin, hay cosas que… Este año es especial y tal vez…

—¿Especial? —El toque de recelo en el gesto de Felipe cambió a desconcierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Coco los observó un instante, tragando saliva. Había planeado una intervención mucho menos patética, pero ya no había arreglo. Mejor ir al grano. Tomó aire otra vez.

—Hace diez años que papá se fue.

Si sus tíos hubiesen encontrado una serpiente en sus pantalones, no se habrían sobresaltado tanto. Se envararon de golpe, al mismo tiempo, y casi perdieron el color del rostro.

—No.

—Sea lo que sea, ni hablar.

—Rotundamente, no —terminaron a coro.

—¡Vamos! —Ella saltó del taburete y se acercó a ellos, implorante—. ¡Solo quiero saber algunas cosas! Si pudieran decirme…

—No se habla de él en esta casa, Coco. —Felipe tenía cara de absoluta consternación—. Lo sabes.

—Oh, sí, ya lo noté. ¿Saben qué más noté? Que si nadie me cuenta nada, nunca entenderé la mitad de las normas que hay en casa.

—No creo que sea…

—¡Por favor! —suplicó ella abiertamente, uniendo las manos—. ¡Por favor! No es por desafiar a mamá, no quiero… S-solo necesito _saber_.

Felipe y Óscar empezaron a titubear, perdiendo fuelle.

—Si Imelda se enterase de que te dijimos algo…

—¿Saben qué? Mamá no tiene por qué enterarse, si _ustedes_ no le dicen. —Coco recuperó su enorme sonrisa, esperando no parecer demasiado desesperada—. Ustedes no le dicen, yo no le digo, ella no se entristece y todos felices. ¿Eh?

Sus tíos arrugaron la frente y se miraron el uno al otro.

—¿También lo ves?

—El parecido.

—Cada vez más.

—¿Qué? —los cortó ella. Verlos caer en su habitual dinámica justo en un momento como aquel le provocó un latigazo de irritación—. ¿Parecido con quién?

Ellos suspiraron, rindiéndose, y respondieron a la vez.

—Con Héctor.

A Coco se le encogió el estómago. _Héctor_. Nunca pronunciaban su nombre. Siempre era _él_ o _ese_ , a veces acompañado por un _músico_ , _hombre_ , _sujeto_ o _bueno para nada_ , dependiendo del humor de quien hablase. Ni siquiera ella misma esperaba el efecto que tuvo en su corazón volver a oírlo, por primera vez en una eternidad. Héctor, se llamaba Héctor. _No lo vayas a olvidar, Coco_. Sintió picor en los ojos, pero se apresuró a parpadear para disiparlo. Y quizá lo que se reflejó en su cara en ese momento fue mucho más poderoso que cualquier otra técnica de persuasión, porque el gesto de Óscar terminó de ablandarse y murmuró:

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Felipe le dirigió una mirada algo tensa a su hermano, pero no protestó.

 _Todo_ , quiso contestar ella, pero se mordió la lengua, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Quería conocer las cosas importantes, claro (qué pasó exactamente, por qué se fue, por qué todos estaban tan seguros de que los había abandonado); pero también los pequeños detalles, esos que habían convertido a su padre en la persona que fue. Acababan de decir que ella se parecía a él. ¿Por qué? ¿En qué?

—Sabía bien cómo ganarse a la gente. —Óscar torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa triste.

—Se libraba de montones de problemas limitándose a sonreír —añadió Felipe, sin mirarla.

Ese simple par de datos desató veinte preguntas más, antes de que Coco pudiera refrenarse. ¿Era divertido? ¿También le gustaba hacer chistes? ¿Cómo era su risa? ¿Cómo era su carácter? Sus tíos empezaron contestando casi con monosílabos, incómodos, dirigiendo constantes miradas a las puertas del taller, por si Imelda aparecía de repente y los sorprendía en pleno crimen. Pero, poco a poco, se fueron relajando, aplacados quizá por la ilusión que ella irradiaba. Incluso llegaron a contarle un par de anécdotas de su infancia que estuvieron a punto de hacerlos reír, aunque a Coco no le pasó desapercibida la amargura que delataban sus rostros, una emoción que pocas veces veía en ellos.

No se detuvo, ansiosa, haciendo una lista mental con cada dato. ¿Qué día era su cumpleaños? ¿En qué año nació? ¿Tenía familia?

—No aquí. —Felipe sacudió la cabeza al llegar a esa pregunta—. Nació en otro pueblo, más al norte. En la sierra.

—Nosotros no sabemos mucho de ese asunto.

—No, es Imelda quién sabía los detalles.

—Éramos muy pequeños cuando él llegó a Santa Cecilia.

—En realidad, se crio aquí.

—Lo enviaron a vivir con unos familiares que no tenían hijos, para que los ayudara en el negocio.

—Sí, aunque no salió demasiado bien…

—Doña Lola debe maldecirlo aún todas las noches antes de dormir…

—¿Doña Lola? —Sus tíos hablaban muy deprisa, pero aquello llamó su atención lo suficiente como para interrumpirlos—. ¿Qué Lola?

Óscar y Felipe volvieron a palidecer, conscientes de que esta vez habían hablado más de la cuenta, y cerraron las bocas de golpe. Pero ese dato era muy valioso, mucho más que cualquier cosa que Coco hubiese descubierto antes. No tenía ni idea de que su padre tuviera más familia en Santa Cecilia que la que formaban ellos mismos, jamás le habían hablado de abuelos, tíos o primos paternos. Y, ahora que había descubierto un nuevo filón del que poder sacar información, no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Lola Sánchez, la hija de los carniceros? No, no, esa no puede ser, es demasiado joven… ¿Lola Romero, la de…? No, a ver, ¿Lola Barroso? —Ellos mismos se delataron al poner cara de horror, y la pequeña chasqueó los dedos, triunfante—. ¡Doña Lola Barroso, la dueña de la fonda! Era ella, ¿verdad? Ella y su esposo, don… don… ¡don Félix González! ¿Fueron ellos? ¿Por eso no quiere mamá que me acerque allí? ¿Qué tenían con papá? ¿Qué eran? ¡Quizá doña Lola sepa algo de él!

—¡NO!

La intensidad con la que la frenaron sus tíos la sorprendió tanto que se quedó muda, abriendo mucho los ojos. Parecían alarmados. Asustados, incluso.

—No, Coco, doña Lola no sabe nada de Héctor —se apresuró a explicar Óscar, con un contundente gesto de la mano.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—No se llevaban bien —atajó Felipe, y ella supo que en esas palabras se ocultaba mucho más de lo que sus tíos estaban dispuestos a contarle—. Doña Lola es la _última_ persona que podría saber algo de él.

—Coco —Óscar puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su sobrina y la miró con más seriedad de la que ella le había visto jamás—, ya está, ¿sí? Ya te contamos algunas cosas. Entiendo que quieras saber, ya no… ya no eres un bebé, es cierto. Y Héctor no fue mala persona…

—Hasta que desapareció —puntualizó Felipe por lo bajo.

Coco hizo amago de protestar, pero las manos de Óscar se crisparon, apretando un poco el agarre para frenarla.

—Pero escúchanos, por favor. No vayas por ahí preguntando por él.

—Y mucho menos a doña Lola.

—No te acerques a la fonda.

—Promételo —rogaron a coro.

—Está bien, está bien. —Ella retrocedió, alzando las manos en señal de rendición—. No se preocupen, no me meteré en problemas, lo prometo.

Felipe y Óscar volvieron a compartir una mirada de desasosiego. Quizá la conocían demasiado bien; lo suficiente como para saber que, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había forma de sacarlo de ahí. Pero no insistieron, y Coco tampoco los presionó con más preguntas. No quería tentar su suerte.

Cuando mamá regresó rato después, los encontró a los tres trabajando en un silencio tenso, con las cabezas agachadas. Si sospechó algo, no hizo ningún comentario. Solo se acercó a saludarla, la besó en la frente, alabó su labor con el grabado y le sonrió con amor. Aunque Coco apenas tuvo fuerzas para devolverle la sonrisa.

De repente, con los ojos clavados en los de su madre, comprendió qué era esa sombra que los oscurecía a veces.

El _parecido_.

Cada vez que miraba a su hija, Imelda veía en ella a Héctor.

* * *

 _16 de agosto, 1931._

 _Aún me pregunto por qué temen los tíos que vaya por ahí preguntando por papá. ¿Me quieren proteger de algo? ¿Creen que no sé ya lo que se dice en el pueblo? Tendría que vivir debajo de una piedra para no saberlo. Que papá era un sinvergüenza y un irresponsable, que se agarraba a la guitarra porque no sabía hacer nada de provecho, que seguro que se fugó con alguna fulana, que se cansó de que mamá lo andase controlando, que ni el más estúpido y dócil de los hombres fue capaz de soportar a Imelda Rivera, YA-LO-SÉ. Y también sé que no son más que chismes._

 _Los chismes son una cosa estúpida. Hace semanas, Teresita se sentía muy mal del estómago y estaba muy cansada, y Andrés vino a pedirle no sé qué, y ella le dijo que no estaba de humor, y el chavo se comportó como si lo hubiese mandado a la chingada de mala manera. Fue diciendo por ahí que Teresita lo detestaba, y hasta su hermana mayor vino a pedirle explicaciones a ella por cómo trató a su hermano. Se armó tremendo lío por culpa de lo que dijo ese pendejo, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que sucedió de verdad. Así que me valen madre los chismes._

 _Ya oí todo lo que se podía decir de papá en este lugar. Lo que diga doña Lola no podrá ser peor._

Al menos, eso era a lo que Coco se quería aferrar, porque lo cierto era que no tenía muchas más opciones. Se le ocurrían varias personas que seguramente supieran mucho de su padre (doña Cristina, doña Julita, don Roberto… todos viejos amigos de mamá); pero, aunque tenía tanta confianza con ellos como si fuesen tíos postizos, también eran demasiado cercanos a Imelda y jamás le hablarían de Héctor a sus espaldas. Lo mismo pasaba con sus propios abuelos o incluso con el padre Luis, que había regresado a Santa Cecilia el año anterior y, según tenía entendido, era quien había iniciado a su padre en la música.

Cualquier otro lazo que Héctor hubiese podido tener en el pueblo, ella lo desconocía. Sus amigos, sus compañeros de la escuela, la gente para la que había trabajado o cualquier cosa por el estilo eran asuntos de los que jamás se hablaba en casa, haciéndole completamente imposible seguir su pista. A veces tenía la sensación de que solo estaba rodeada por dos tipos de personas: las que guardaban silencio absoluto por respeto a Imelda y las que chismorreaban tanto a expensas de la familia entera que jamás hablarían del tema directamente con _la hija del fugado_. Desde su perspectiva, Héctor Rivera (¿se llamaba siquiera _Rivera_?) bien podría haber sido un sueño que jamás existió. Y, conforme pasaban los años, aquello iba a peor.

No podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que la memoria de su padre se esfumase sin más, como un dibujo en la arena borrado por el viento. No podía soportar que la persona que había condicionado sus vidas hasta semejante punto quedase convertida en un simple espectro al que escupir en los momentos de rabia. Él había sido mucho más. Lo _sabía_ , en lo más profundo de su corazón. Llevaba su amor grabado a fuego en el alma, lo sentía cada vez que cerraba los ojos y escuchaba en su cabeza la vieja melodía que él le cantaba, solo a ella. Esa que la empujaba a recordar, a hacer todo lo posible por aferrarse a su memoria.

 _Recuérdame_ …

Incluso si el mundo entero enmudecía a su alrededor y dejaban morir lo que pudiese quedar de él, ella no iba a rendirse. No iba a olvidar. No podía.

Se lo repitió a sí misma hasta la saciedad aquella mañana, plantada como una estatua ante la entrada de la fonda de doña Lola Barroso, con la mano izquierda cerrada en torno a la muñeca derecha y el cuerpo entero en tensión. La cortina que cubría el vano de la puerta estaba atada a una de las jambas, dejando correr la leve brisa antes de que el calor empezase a apretar. El umbral estaba oscuro, en contraste con la luz de la calle, y apenas se distinguía el interior. No tenía la menor idea de lo que se iba a encontrar allí. Tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo; mamá la había enviado al mercado y, si tardaba mucho en regresar, se preocuparía. Pero debía intentarlo de todas formas. De modo que respiró hondo, se armó de valor y avanzó.

Le costó un instante acostumbrarse a la penumbra y parpadeó furiosamente, intentando obligar a sus ojos a adaptarse más deprisa. Todavía era temprano, pero la fonda estaba lejos de hallarse vacía. Los clientes, en su mayoría hombres, se congregaban en torno a las mesas, con sus cafés y sus desayunos, algunos charlando en grupo y otros leyendo el periódico a solas. Coco arrugó la nariz ante el tufo a tabaco y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. En Santa Cecilia era difícil no conocer a todo el mundo, aunque solo fuese de vista, y ella sabía bien cómo era doña Lola, aunque jamás hubiese hablado con ella o se le hubiese acercado siquiera. La localizó enseguida, moviéndose entre las mesas con una amplia bandeja en la mano y un delantal algo desteñido a la cintura. Tenía el pelo gris recogido en un moño deshilachado y, a pesar de que ya debía sobrepasar los sesenta años, seguía siendo una mujer imponente, alta y huesuda.

De ella también había oído cosas. Sobre cómo se hizo cargo de la fonda cuando su esposo falleció, hacía más de una década. Sobre cómo metía a todo el mundo en vereda. Sobre su intolerancia a las tonterías. Sobre su carácter. Ninguno de aquellos chismes servía para tranquilizarla, de modo que se obligó a apartarlos de su mente.

En cuanto la vio dejar unas jarras de cerveza en una mesa ocupada por tres hombres (¿quién se bebía medio litro de cerveza un viernes a esas horas de la mañana?) y enfilar hacia la barra, Coco apretó los labios y se acercó con paso firme. El movimiento debió llamar la atención de Lola, porque giró el rostro hacia ella en el acto, taladrándola con unos ojos pequeños y redondos, rodeados de arrugas. Su mirada la dejó petrificada.

—Bueno —soltó, resoplando con algo a medio camino entre el sarcasmo y la incredulidad—. ¡Socorro!

Lo dijo de tal forma que Coco no supo si simplemente reconocía su nombre o estaba haciendo un chiste a su costa, fingiendo que pedía auxilio. Probablemente fuese lo segundo. Se obligó a sonreír, aunque sentía la cara tensa.

—Hola —saludó—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días. —El rostro de Lola se endureció tanto que parecía de madera—. ¿Qué quieres?

—M-mi mamá me envió a…

La mujer cortó su tan ensayada excusa con un resoplido aún más fuerte.

—De todas las mentiras que podías inventarte, esa es la peor. ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Tu mamá jamás te enviaría a nada aquí.

—Eso no es…

—Ni lo intentes, Socorro. —Lola dejó caer la bandeja sobre la barra y apoyó las manos en las caderas, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Mientes igual que tu padre. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Algo debió delatar su expresión ante aquel comentario, porque la mujer frunció la boca y alzó una ceja, antes de esbozar una sonrisita irónica—. Oh, ya veo. ¿Tiene que ver con tu papá? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Recibieron noticias suyas al fin?

—No. —Coco no pretendía sonar tan seca, pero estaba claro que la amabilidad no iba a darle ninguna ventaja en aquella conversación—. Me enteré de que usted es familia de papá…

—Bueno, no está mal, solo tardaron diez años en decírtelo, aunque apuesto a que no fue Imelda quien lo hizo…

—… Mamá no sabe que estoy aquí, y le agradecería que no se lo dijese —siguió ella, ignorando la interrupción—. Pensé que tal vez podríamos hablar.

—¿De qué? ¿De tu papá? —Lola soltó una risotada que sonó como un puñetazo sobre una mesa—. Lo lamento, m'ija, pero no tengo nada que decir sobre tu papá. Te informaron mal, yo no soy familia suya.

Coco se quedó rígida, temiendo haber metido la pata hasta el fondo. ¿No era esta la mujer que habían mencionado sus tíos? ¿Se trataba de otra Lola? Pero a esta pareció hacerle gracia su repentino nerviosismo, porque su sonrisa se acentuó un poco más, con un matiz casi cruel en la mirada. Recogiéndose la falda, se sentó en uno de los taburetes y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, bajando el tono hasta un susurro.

—Tu papá era el hijastro de una prima de mi esposo, y nos lo enviaron aquí cuando tenerlo en su propia casa se hizo insoportable —explicó, con una falsa dulzura que sonaba ponzoñosa—. Así era Héctor, ¿eh? Cuando las cosas no le gustaban, prefería empacar y salir por la puerta. Hizo lo mismo con nosotros; estuvo aquí hasta los dieciséis años y entonces recogió sus cosas y se largó. No le importó mucho que su tío estuviese enfermo y que yo tuviera que ocuparme de casi todo sola. Decía que no lo tratábamos bien, a pesar de haberlo criado y mantenido por nueve años. Nunca le tuvo mucho apego a la familia, al parecer. ¿Pero qué voy a decirte que no sepas, ah? Con ustedes dos fue igual. Supongo que pensó que tu mamá tampoco lo trataba bien, y eso que Imelda siempre estaba solucionando sus problemas, como un perro guardián. A Héctor le encantaba no tener que dar la cara. Hasta que el perro le mordió la mano a él, imagino. Quizá debieras preguntarle directamente a tu mamá por estas cosas.

Coco apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a hacerse daño en la mandíbula. _Chismes_ , se recordó. _Solo son chismes_. Con gran esfuerzo, decidió correr un tupido velo sobre el noventa por cien de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Dice que sus papás… Mis abuelos…

—Dudo que ellos sepan nada de él tampoco, si es lo que estás pensando. Héctor les retiró la palabra desde que llegó aquí.

—Pero tal vez…

—Hace mucho que no sé de ellos. —Lola se encogió de hombros—. Perdimos el contacto durante la guerra. Aunque… —Hizo una pausa, como reflexionando, y alzó las cejas—. Sí. Espera, sí tengo algo para ti. ¡Pepe!

Un muchacho algunos años mayor que Coco asomó la cabeza desde la puerta que daba a la cocina, y Lola chasqueó los dedos y señaló hacia el comedor, antes de levantarse y desaparecer por otra entrada. Él se quedó en la barra, vigilando a los clientes, aunque no se molestó en disimular la curiosa mirada que le lanzó a la niña. Eso bastó para que Coco fuera repentinamente consciente de que toda la escena había tenido lugar allí mismo, delante de todo el mundo. Lanzó un incómodo vistazo a las mesas más cercanas, removiéndose y rascándose otra vez el brazo derecho. ¿Las habrían escuchado? No habían alzado la voz en ningún momento, pero tampoco estaban tan lejos. Uno de los hombres de las jarras de cerveza tenía los ojos clavados en ella, mientras sus compañeros cuchicheaban y reían. El caballero con chaleco y bombín sentado dos mesas más allá parecía don Gerardo, cuyos zapatos nuevos estaba terminando su madre en ese preciso momento. Y… oh, Dios, ¿era doña Alicia la que estaba en la mesa de al lado, mirándola por encima de la taza de café?

Coco tuvo que reprimir el impulso de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo, antes de que medio pueblo le llevara a mamá la noticia de que había puesto los pies en la fonda. Pero había llegado demasiado lejos como para huir ahora. Tenía que aguantar, ya pensaría después en las consecuencias.

Lola regresó tras unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, con un sobre en la mano. A Coco le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Una carta? ¿De papá, tal vez? Pero, al mirar el remitente, encontró un nombre que no reconoció.

—¿Carlos Garcés?

—El abuelo de tu papá. —La sonrisa que le dedicó Lola fue incluso más desagradable que todas las anteriores juntas—. Me escribió porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ustedes. Claro, debía escribir a Héctor e Imelda no se molestaba en recoger las cartas que llegaban a su nombre, ¿eh? Con el dinero de ese señor, tus papás compraron la bonita casa en la que vives, m'ija. Donde tu mamá tiene ahora su exitoso negocio. Pero al parecer ella estaba demasiado ocupada para mandarle una carta y decirle lo sucedido. O quizá no le interesaba decírselo, qué sé yo. Y mucho menos iba a hacerlo Héctor, esté donde esté; ese cobarde impresentable es el mayor experto que haya existido jamás en no responder cartas y en desaparecer del mapa. La guardé para tirársela a la cara a Imelda algún día, pero llegó poco antes de la guerra y terminé olvidándola por completo. Tú me la recordaste. Ahí la tienes ahora, toda tuya.

Las manos le temblaron. Se sentía descompuesta, con la cabeza hecha un lío y el estómago del revés. ¿De verdad había hecho mamá algo así? ¿No avisar a la familia de papá de que había desaparecido? ¿Ignorar las cartas de un anciano que pedía noticias?

Miró a Lola y vio en su cara que estaba disfrutando el momento. No pudo evitar pensar que si aquella mujer había sido siempre tan mezquina, no era de extrañar que papá se hubiese marchado de su casa.

—Gracias —musitó a duras penas, deslizando la carta en el bolsillo de la falda.

La sonrisa de Lola se agrió un poco.

—Dios bendito, de verdad que saliste a él —masculló—. Tu mamá ya estaría gritando como loca, la buena educación nunca fue lo suyo. Pero tú solo te quedas ahí y ya, mirando con ojos de cordero. Igual que Héctor. —Su boca se contrajo en una mueca y recuperó la mirada gélida con la que la había recibido—. Vete de aquí. Y no vuelvas, si no quieres que tu mamá acabe con una úlcera.

Coco no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Alzó un poco la barbilla, se despidió lo más educadamente que pudo y se marchó de allí a zancadas. El sol casi la cegó al salir de vuelta a la calle, aunque eso no impidió que apretara el paso hasta casi echar a correr, ansiosa por dejar atrás tanto el lugar como a su dueña.

—Hija de la chingada —gruñó para sí, una vez estuvo lo bastante lejos, con ese latigazo de adrenalina que sentía cada vez que decía palabrotas—. Los tíos tenían razón sobre ti, vieja pendeja.

Pero tenía la carta. La carta de su bisabuelo. Le pesaba en el bolsillo como una piedra. Cruzó la plaza al trote, esquivando a la gente y a la música, y se dirigió directa al cementerio, que siempre tenía las puertas abiertas. Era el lugar más tranquilo que se le ocurría, aparte de su propio cuarto, con la ventaja de que allí no tenía cerca a su madre y a sus tíos. Así que buscó un rincón discreto, se sentó y leyó.

Estaba fechada a mediados de 1926. La letra era bastante irregular, como si la mano que había sostenido la pluma temblara demasiado, pero se entendía. Carlos decía que no sabía nada de la familia de su nieto desde 1921 y estaba preocupado, porque Héctor escribía al menos una o dos veces al año. Decía que su salud ya no le permitía viajar, así que no podía venir a Santa Cecilia. Preguntaba por ella (" _mi pequeña Coquito_ "). Y en general, aunque estaba dirigida a Lola, hablaba de los Rivera con tanto cariño que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Y lloró. Lloró durante un buen rato. Porque aquello demostraba que su padre no se había esfumado solo de Santa Cecilia, sino de _todas partes_. Incluso si las hubiese abandonado de verdad, incluso si no hubiese regresado nunca por voluntad propia, ¿por qué dejó de escribir también a su abuelo? ¿Por qué rompió contacto con absolutamente todo el mundo?

Aquella noche, tras escribir en el diario su encuentro con Lola, arrancó una hoja y redactó una carta, con el mismo nerviosismo y la misma urgencia con la que apuntaba todo lo demás. Era un desastre, seguro, pero no la releyó al terminarla. No le dedicó un segundo pensamiento que pudiera echarla atrás.

Solo la metió en un sobre y, al día siguiente, la llevó al correo.

* * *

Coco habría deseado saber cómo de lejos estaba Concepción y cuánto se suponía que tardaba el correo en ir y venir, para hacerse una idea de lo larga que podría ser la espera. Solo cayó en la cuenta de que debería haberlo pensado antes cuando se cumplió una semana del envío clandestino de su carta, y para entonces ya tenía los nervios hechos polvo. Era imposible que tuvieran un mapa en casa y tampoco se le ocurría una forma no sospechosa de preguntárselo a mamá, así que no tenía más remedio que esperar a ciegas. Pero, cuando el nuevo curso escolar comenzó y ella se pasó los primeros días mirando por la ventana, escuchando solo a medias lo que decía la gente a su alrededor, comprendió que no sería capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo así.

Sin embargo, en el aula sí que encontró mapas. Uno de México y otro de Oaxaca, colgados en la pared. Fue toda una sorpresa, porque no estaban ahí el curso anterior; doña Jacinta debía haberlos conseguido por fin durante el verano. Y cada día, al terminar las clases, Coco se quedaba atrás un instante, con los ojos fijos en el mapa de su estado, revisándolo ansiosamente con la esperanza de que un cartel luminoso surgiera de repente señalando el pueblo natal de papá. No tenía ni idea de cómo leer un mapa, y de todas formas habría tenido que subirse a una silla o descolgar el marco para poder encontrar algo, porque hacía falta pegar la nariz al papel para leer aquellos nombres diminutos. Sus tíos habían dicho que estaba _al norte_ , pero, desde Santa Cecilia, eso equivalía a la mitad del territorio estatal. ¿Por dónde se suponía que debía empezar?

—¿Buscas algo específico, Coco? —escuchó un día a su espalda.

Ella brincó y estuvo a punto de soltar un chillido por el sobresalto. Se giró tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello, y allí estaba doña Alicia, con los brazos cruzados a la espalda y su amable sonrisa, mirándola a través de unas gafas de montura redonda muy similares a las de sus tíos. El corazón se le subió a la boca; llevaba intentando evadirla desde su visita a la fonda, y eso que no era nada fácil evadir a tu maestra. Pero un rápido vistazo a su alrededor en busca de una vía de escape le confirmó que se había entretenido más de la cuenta y ya no quedaba nadie allí más que ellas dos. Estuvo a punto de maldecir entre dientes.

—¡No! —exclamó, esbozando una sonrisa tan amplia que dolía—. ¡Nada!

Alicia alzó las cejas con aire elocuente.

—No es lo que me pareció. Si me dices, tal vez te pueda ayudar.

Coco tragó saliva, agarrándose el brazo derecho con inquietud.

 _Bah, al carajo_.

—S-solo quería saber… dónde está un lugar.

—¿Qué lugar?

—Concepción Pápalo.

Alicia frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Volvió el rostro hacia el mapa, lo contempló por un momento y al final posó el dedo sobre una zona.

—Aquí. Está en Cuicatlan. Nosotros estamos aquí abajo, ¿ves? Son unos… doscientos kilómetros, más o menos.

Coco observó el diminuto punto que representaba Concepción, hundiéndose de hombros. Doscientos kilómetros. ¿A cuánto tiempo de viaje equivalía eso? Se le antojaba lejísimos.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo quieres saber? —La voz de Alicia sonó de repente muy suave, como en confidencia.

—¿Puedo… pedirle que no pregunte? —Coco encogió un hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa tensa.

La maestra dejó escapar un murmullo de risa, pero en realidad parecía muy triste.

—Te vi el otro día, en la fonda —admitió entonces sin más, clavando la vista en el mapa otra vez—. Hablando con Lola. Solo se me ocurre una razón por la que un Rivera podría poner los pies allí. —Respiró hondo y la miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Supieron algo de él?

Coco se quedó paralizada, conteniendo el aliento. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le preguntaba sin tapujos por su padre, en vez de referirse a él de forma oblicua o evitarlo por completo. Y no era con afán de chismorreo; podía ver interés sincero en el rostro de aquella mujer. _Preocupación_ sincera, como la que se sentiría por un amigo. A pesar de que Alicia debía ser diez o quince años mayor que sus padres, o incluso más, y las fechas no encajaban como para explicar una relación estrecha, el gesto de simpatía la conmovió tanto que sintió temblar las rodillas. El torbellino de emociones provocó que le costase un rato comprender que su maestra, al verla revisar el mapa con aquella insistencia tan mal disimulada, debía haber dado por supuesto que habían descubierto el paradero de Héctor. Eso hizo que se le abriera un agujero en el estómago.

—No —musitó.

Tuvo la impresión de que Alicia también perdía la pose y que su expresión decaía. Por un momento, ambas guardaron silencio, con la vista fija en sus respectivos zapatos. Hasta que la mujer suspiró, recuperando la compostura.

—Lo lamento, Coco —sonrió, algo tensa a su vez—. No pretendía incomodarte. Siento haber sacado el tema.

Acompañó sus palabras con un gesto de cabeza y aquello sonó a despedida. Pero ella no se movió.

—Usted conocía a papá.

No era una pregunta, y Alicia no lo tomó como tal. Pareció titubear un segundo, echando también un vistazo a su alrededor para confirmar que no había nadie cerca, pero terminó esbozando otra sonrisa.

—Todos conocíamos a Héctor. No era una persona que pasara desapercibida, aunque tampoco le gustaba nada llamar la atención. Solo cuando estaba en el escenario.

Coco tragó saliva de nuevo, sintiendo un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Tenía el cuerpo igual de atenazado que el día que llevó la carta al correo.

—Mamá nunca habla de él —se encontró diciendo, antes de poder contenerse.

—Lo sé. —La sonrisa de Alicia se marchitó—. Y no la culpo. —Hubo otra larga pausa, en la que la maestra pareció estudiar atentamente su expresión, antes de añadir con cautela—: ¿Tú sí quieres hablar de él?

Coco se mordió el labio, pero no pudo evitar asentir con la cabeza. Se le estaban empezando a empañar los ojos. Alicia contrajo el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Sucedió algo?

Esta vez, no contestó. Desvió la vista hacia el mapa para no tener que sostenerle la mirada y apretó los dientes hasta hacerse daño. _Porque ya soy lo bastante grande como para tener un presentimiento horrible_ , se dijo a sí misma. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en la guerra. No podía dejar de pensar en el terremoto que había destrozado la zona a principios de ese mismo año. No podía dejar de pensar en don Tomás y su estúpido viaje a Coyotepec. No podía dejar de pensar en la _muerte_.

El gesto de Alicia se suavizó y de repente dijo:

—Ven conmigo.

Sorprendida y con el corazón acelerado, Coco siguió a la maestra fuera del aula. Recorrieron el pasillo, dejando atrás otro salón de clases y la sala de costura, hasta otra de las estancias de la antigua casa conventual a la que llamaban "biblioteca" y que en realidad tenía más aspecto de trastero. Casi todo el lugar tenía aspecto de trastero, en realidad. Después de la guerra, la nueva escuela federal se había instalado en el edificio que antes habían ocupado las hermanas (ya tenía instalaciones, buenos salones, huerto y jardín, era estúpido desaprovecharlo) y todavía estaban en proceso de reformarlo, acondicionarlo y reparar además los daños del terremoto, con todo el desorden que eso implicaba.

Doña Jacinta era una maestra entregada y combativa, e iba consiguiendo material nuevo poco a poco, pero gran parte de lo que había en aquel intento de biblioteca seguía perteneciendo a la vieja colección del propio convento. También se amontonaban por los rincones cajas de revistas o periódicos, documentos y archivadores que Coco sospechaba que debían pertenecer al archivo (municipal, parroquial o ambos) y esperaban allí a que les encontraran un lugar mejor o la sala adquiriese algo de orden real.

Esquivaron las desangeladas hileras de estanterías y los montículos de trastos, con el olor a polvo y papel incrustado en la nariz, y se detuvieron ante una de las paredes del fondo, repleta de antiguos grabados, pinturas y fotografías de Santa Cecilia, sus edificios y sus gentes.

—Durante la Revolución, había muchos cronistas recorriendo el país —iba explicando Alicia—, algunos incluso con cámara fotográfica para registrar lo que encontraban. Aquí conservamos las fotos que se hicieron entonces. Mira, esta se tomó a principios de 1913.

Descolgó uno de los marcos y se lo entregó. Coco lo sostuvo con manos vacilantes, tan nerviosa que en un primer momento le resultó difícil asimilar qué demonios estaba mirando. Al otro lado del cristal, un grupo de unos treinta o cuarenta niños le devolvía la mirada, con edades que debían oscilar entre los seis años y los dieciséis, todos vestidos de blanco y posando rígidamente.

—Antaño, las Hermanas de Santa María de la Cruz ya tenían salones habilitados para clases. Este lugar funcionaba como escuela, además de hospicio e internado, cuando Santa Cecilia aún no tenía escuela municipal propia. Fue muy útil durante la Revolución, daba a los niños algo en lo que centrarse. La superiora era amiga personal de tus papás, ¿la recuerdas? —Alicia señaló a una monja sentada en el centro de la foto, con otras tres religiosas a su espalda y los niños alrededor. Y Coco, aunque solo había coincidido con las hermanas durante sus primeros dos años de escolarización, reconoció a sor Carmen, algo más joven y menos arrugada de lo que la recordaba—. Estos son los niños que asistían entonces a la escuela, junto con los que vivían aquí.

Deslizó el dedo hacia uno de los extremos del grupo, llamando su atención sobre un muchacho de pelo abundante y rostro delgado. La calidad de la imagen no era muy buena, había demasiada gente a demasiada distancia y todas las caras se difuminaban un poco, diluyendo los detalles. Pero se reconocía lo suficiente. Y Coco se olvidó de respirar.

Papá. Un año más joven de lo que era ella ahora mismo. Más alto y espigado que ella, pero con los mismos pómulos, la misma nariz, los mismos ojos, y la boca curvada en una minúscula y tímida sonrisa que Coco había visto mil veces al mirarse en el espejo. Papá, ahí, junto a todos los demás, no como un fantasma o una idea abstracta, sino como una persona real de carne y hueso. Apretó con fuerza los labios para intentar controlarse, pero la vista se le nubló otra vez y comenzó a temblar de tal forma que Alicia le pasó un brazo por los hombros en un gesto de consuelo.

—Mira —murmuró, señalando ahora a la niña parada junto a él, con expresión seria y ojos directos—; Imelda. Y este es Ernesto.

—¿Ernes…? —Coco observó al joven que posaba al lado de su padre, de pelo ondulado y gesto altivo. El nombre intentaba avivar algo en su cabeza que no terminaba de prender—. ¿Ernesto?

—Sí, el mejor amigo de tu papá.

—¿Su mejor amigo? ¿Dónde está ahora?

Alicia se envaró. Bajó la vista hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Supongo que… estará donde sea que esté Héctor. Ambos se marcharon juntos. ¿No… no lo sabías?

Coco abrió la boca para contestar, pero no le salió la voz. No, no lo sabía. Sabía que papá se había marchado persiguiendo un sueño, pero no que se había marchado acompañado. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, intentando desenredar la maraña que eran sus recuerdos. _Ernesto_. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, sorbiendo ruidosamente, y decidió aparcar ese tema de momento.

—¿Qué…? ¿Quién más? ¿Hay más amigos de papá aquí?

—Seguro que ya conoces a algunos. —Alicia siguió señalando rostros, entre la fila de muchachos y muchachas que rondaban la edad de sus padres—. Cristina Urrieta, Roberto y Julita López, Alejandro Castillo, que ahora vive en Tehuacán, Diego Montoya, Ana María Méndez, que se trasladó con su familia a Salina Cruz, Leticia Finol, Rafael García… Catalina, Tobías, Alberto, Finita… —Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco—. Mariana había muerto unos meses antes. Fue una lástima que no llegara a ser retratada aquí…

—¿Mariana? —Coco alzó la vista hacia Alicia, extrañada por su cambio de tono.

—Mari era… —empezó ella, pero pareció perder el hilo de sus propios pensamientos y se quedó mirando la foto en silencio un instante, antes de volver a sonreírle a su alumna—. Mariana era una de las niñas del orfelinato. Murió de pulmonía aquel invierno. Tu papá tocaba la guitarra para los enfermos, ¿sabías? Su música no curaba enfermedades, pero sí curaba el espíritu. —Su expresión se cargó de nostalgia—. Héctor era un buen muchacho. Algo flojo a veces, pero con buen corazón. Todos en el hospicio lo adoraban.

A Coco volvieron a picarle los ojos y centró su atención en la fotografía una vez más, repasando aquella colección de pequeños rostros e imaginando cómo habrían sido sus vidas. Fue entonces cuando localizó a la propia Alicia allí también, de pie junto a las hermanas. Aún no usaba gafas y tenía el pelo largo, no corto como lo llevaba ahora, con los bucles negros arremolinados a la altura de las orejas; pero era ella, sin duda. Demasiado mayor para ser una alumna (veintimuchos o treinta y pocos), pero sin hábito de religiosa, haciéndola destacar entre el resto. ¿Ya era maestra en aquella época?

—Usted… ¿me contaría cosas de papá?

La pregunta se le escapó antes de que pudiera sopesar si era inteligente hacerla o no. Y Alicia se quedó muy quieta, como si estuviese precisamente sopesando qué era más inteligente responder.

—No creo que sea apropiado —susurró al final, tomando la foto de manos de Coco con delicadeza y colgándola de nuevo en la pared—. No quiero desautorizar a Imelda. Supongo que ella tendría sus razones para tomar las decisiones que tomó.

Coco fue a contestar, pero se detuvo, lanzándole una intensa mirada. Solo había dos bandos en aquella historia: los que pensaban que Héctor las había abandonado como el pendejo egoísta que era y los que pensaban que había sido Imelda quién lo echó de casa, de una u otra forma. Por la manera en que hablaba Alicia, probablemente perteneciera a este último. Pero ambas versiones fallaban al comprender a sus padres. La primera ignoraba el amor que Coco _sabía_ que Héctor les profesaba. La segunda no conocía a la Imelda que lloraba a veces por las noches, cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba.

—Mamá no habla de papá porque le resulta doloroso —soltó entonces, con el ceño fruncido y un tono muy similar al de su propia madre—. Prohibió la música porque le recuerda a él y le hace daño. No creo que sus razones sean difíciles de entender. Pero yo no soy mamá y necesito mis propias razones. Necesito hablar con la gente que lo conoció, para intentar comprender. No puedo preguntarle a ella, no quiero herirla. Pero… —Tragó, tratando de mantener una voz firme—. Pero si usted quisiera hablarme de papá, yo no le diré a mamá. Y, si usted tampoco le dice, ella no se enterará.

Alicia la miró con la boca abierta, y Coco comprendió demasiado tarde que quizá se había sobrepasado. Aquella mujer era su _maestra_ , una figura de autoridad a la que no debería hablar con tanto descaro, aunque la conociese de toda la vida, y fuese amiga de la familia, y le hubiese medido los pies, y le hubiese llevado a su casa los zapatos nuevos que estrenó el pasado noviembre durante las fiestas en honor a santa Cecilia, y hubiese comido gollorías en su salón. Pero en aquel instante no estaban en mitad de una clase, y Coco necesitaba que la tomase en serio, porque aquella oportunidad no se le volvería a presentar. Encontrar a alguien que hubiese conocido a papá, que aún lo apreciase, que no fuese lo bastante cercano a Imelda como para condicionar su silencio, y al que ella tuviera fácil acceso… era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Al final, el gesto de la mujer se ablandó y torció la boca en una mueca de rendición.

—¿Le guardarás secretos a tu mamá?

—¿Para evitarle dolor? Sí —contestó Coco con rotundidad, y se acordó de las cartas de su bisabuelo—. No tiene importancia. Ella también me los guarda a mí.

Con un suspiro, Alicia accedió a sellar el trato. Coco regresó a casa y le dijo a su madre que la maestra le había ofrecido unas clases de refuerzo en matemáticas. A Imelda le pareció estupendo, porque ser hábil con los números era útil para el negocio. Y, desde entonces, tres veces a la semana, la pequeña se quedaba en la escuela después de las clases, compartiendo un chocolate con Alicia, mientras esta le hablaba de Héctor, de Imelda, de Ernesto, de la infancia que habían compartido y de cómo los había visto crecer.

Hasta que un día, al volver a casa, Coco se encontró a su madre esperándola en la puerta, con una cara que no dejaba lugar a dudas. La había descubierto. ¿Cómo? ¿La habían delatado sus tíos? ¿Había hablado con Lola? ¿Se había echado atrás Alicia con su acuerdo secreto y había preferido confesar? Pero, en mitad del ataque de pánico, vio que Imelda apretaba una carta en la mano.

Una carta dirigida a Socorro Rivera, remitida desde Concepción.

* * *

No era Carlos quien había contestado a la carta de Coco. Era una señora muy amable, vecina del anciano caballero, que se presentaba a sí misma como Mercedes, se disculpaba por la tardanza y le explicaba que su bisabuelo llevaba muerto un año y medio. Decía más cosas, pero Coco dejó de entender las palabras al llegar a aquella parte y sintió un peso tan grande en el corazón que la asfixió con ganas de llorar. Claro que no podía ponerse a llorar en ese momento, con su madre riñéndola como no la había reñido jamás.

—¡… haciendo algo semejante a mis espaldas! ¿Pero en qué pensabas, Coco? ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste esa dirección? ¿Qué más estuviste haciendo? ¡No esperaba algo así de ti, m'ija!

Estaban encerradas en el cuarto de Imelda, aunque Coco sospechaba que Óscar y Felipe se habían esfumado de la casa para dejarles espacio. La cosa era seria. Era seria de verdad.

—… ¡Contactando con desconocidos, sin tener la menor idea de quiénes son! ¡Es una irresponsabilidad! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió…?

—No era un desconocido —balbuceó Coco a duras penas, aún con los ojos fijos en la carta—. Era el abuelo de papá.

Dio la impresión de que Imelda iba a decir algo muy desagradable, pero consiguió frenarse en el último momento.

—¡Las cosas no son tan simples! ¡Conozco a tu padre desde que éramos niños y jamás vi en persona a este señor! ¡Jamás nos conocimos ni hablé directamente con él!

—¿Y no sabías que existía? ¿Él lo sabía todo de ti y de mí, pero tú no sabías que existía y que papá le escribía todos los años? ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso no contestaste sus cartas?

Imelda se tambaleó como si hubiese recibido un golpe.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡Está muerto, mamá! —Coco se asustó de lo rota que sonó su propia voz, pero el dolor era tan grande que ya no podía gestionarlo—. Este hombre… Papá Carlos murió el año pasado, y si yo no hubiese enviado esa carta, jamás lo habríamos sabido. ¡Era un anciano y estaba solo y escribió preguntando por nosotros y nadie contestó! ¡Murió solo, sin que nadie le dijese lo que estaba sucediendo!

—¡¿Y qué querías que le dijese?! —estalló Imelda, perdiendo los nervios—. ¿Bienvenido al selecto grupo de personas abandonadas por Héctor Montero?

Coco enmudeció, mirándola con ojos desorbitados. Debía tener el horror reflejado en la cara, porque la ira de su madre se desquebrajó y vio cómo sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas también, aunque no dejó escapar ni una. Imelda hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura y la sobriedad, pero no podía disimular que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

—¿Quién te habló de Carlos?

—¿Quién más? —Coco sorbió por la nariz, pasándose la mano por los ojos—. Doña Lola.

Imelda bufó como una fiera encadenada y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, con las manos en las caderas.

—Te dije miles de veces que no te acercaras a la fonda, y tú…

—¡Yo solo…!

—¡Dolores Barroso es una mala persona, Coco! ¿Por qué no quieres entender que te digo las cosas por una razón?

—¿Cómo quieres que entienda cosas que no me explicas? —replicó ella, temblando también—. ¿Cómo esperas que no haga cosas, si no sé por qué no quieres que las haga? ¡Nunca mencionaste a la familia de papá y resulta que…!

—¡Si no la mencioné es porque no tiene nada que ver con nosotras! —la interrumpió Imelda—. ¡Y tampoco tenía nada que ver con _él_! La familia de tu padre es complicada, no teníamos trato con ellos. Este hombre —le arrancó la carta a Coco de las manos y la agitó en el aire—, _Papá Carlos_ , le dio a tu padre la herencia cuando nos casamos, como compensación por no haber movido un dedo cuando lo dejaron tirado aquí de niño. Y si murió solo en Concepción fue porque no quiso venir a vivir aquí con nosotros cuando se lo ofrecimos.

—Eso no es excusa —repuso Coco, con voz débil pero firme, y su madre se volvió a tambalear.

—No —dejó escapar Imelda, con gesto descompuesto—. No lo es. —Se apartó de su hija, dándole la espalda, y estampó la carta en el tocador, apretándose después ambos puños contra el rostro—. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de mí. La cobarde que no responde cartas. _Ya sabes qué se siente, Imelda, ¿eh?_ Maldita sea su estampa.

Se quedó plantada frente a la ventana, con la cara vuelta hacia el cristal y hundida entre las manos, mientras sus hombros se sacudían en un soberano esfuerzo por no perder por completo el control. Y Coco sintió que el corazón se le rompía. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía a mamá tan frágil, tan vulnerable, tan lejos de la inquebrantable mujer que había sacado adelante a la familia sola. Era la primera vez que ella se permitía quitarse la máscara frente a su hija, en un acto de confianza que de repente la hizo sentir muy, muy mayor. Como si en vez de trece años tuviera ochenta.

Imelda tardó un rato en recuperar el habla. Respiró hondo, apartándose el pelo de la frente, cruzó los brazos con fuerza en gesto protector y volvió a enderezar la espalda.

—¿Qué más estuviste haciendo? ¿Qué otras cosas me ocultas?

Y, empujada por aquel nuevo sentimiento de adultez, Coco apretó los labios y musitó con desamparo:

—¿Qué más me ocultas tú, mamá? ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de Ernesto de la Cruz? —Imelda se giró de golpe, estupefacta, pero ella no le dio tiempo a replicar, sintiendo la voz cada vez más débil—. Dijiste que papá se fue porque la música le importaba más que nosotras, como si un día hubiese salido por la puerta y ya. Pero nunca me dijiste que en realidad solo se fue de gira con su amigo, y que ya lo habían hecho _docenas_ de veces antes. Y papá siempre volvía. _Siempre volvía_.

—No es igual. —Imelda sonó como si le estuviera costando respirar—. Él nunca antes se había marchado tan lejos, durante tanto tiempo. Supe que esa vez era diferente. Supe que no regresaría. Y no me equivoqué. No importa con quién se marchara o se dejara de marchar, m'ija. Lo único que importa es que no regresará.

Coco volvió a apretar los labios, luchando contra el nudo que le cerraba la garganta. _Lo sé_ , contestó para sí, sin atreverse esta vez a decirlo en alto. _Sé que no regresará, pero por razones diferentes a las que tú crees_.

—Nunca me contaste la historia completa. Solo me dijiste lo que encajaba mejor con tu versión.

—¿Y qué harías si te la contase? —Imelda se estaba clavando los dedos en los brazos, con las manos tan crispadas que parecían garras—. ¿Qué harías si te dijera que tal vez se fue por mi culpa?

—¿Es que lo corriste de casa?

—No.

—Entonces no fue tu culpa.

El rostro de su madre se contrajo en un espasmo y, por un segundo, dio la impresión de que iba a derrumbarse. Pero Coco lo había dicho con sinceridad, porque ahora podía ver claramente las enormes dimensiones del peso que cargaba Imelda. La sombra de los rumores, el daño que le hacían, la inseguridad, la culpa, los eternos "qué demonios hice mal", el profundo miedo y el profundo amor. Un amor que estaba hecho trizas, pero que seguía palpitando, por mucho que ella se esforzase en ignorarlo. De hecho, ignorarlo debía ser la única forma posible de seguir adelante sin enloquecer.

Nunca iban a ponerse de acuerdo. Lo supo en ese mismo instante. Mamá nunca dejaría de estar segura de que papá las había abandonado, quizá porque cualquier otra posibilidad le resultaba aún más insoportable. Y ella nunca dejaría de estar segura de que no había regresado porque no _pudo_. Era una certeza que se había ido afianzando más y más en su alma, conforme descubría más cosas y escuchaba más historias.

Pero también comprendió que no necesitaban estar de acuerdo. Solo necesitaban entenderse.

—No necesito que me hables de los problemas que tenías con papá —dijo entonces—. No tienes que hablarme de esas cosas si no quieres. Esa es _su_ historia, de ustedes dos. Y yo entiendo que tuviste una vida con él y que te duele recordarla, ¿pero por qué no entiendes que a mí me duele la vida que _no tuve_ con él? —La voz se le quebró y tuvo que tragar saliva para poder continuar—. Mamá… borraste su presencia de la casa y de nuestras vidas, como si él hubiese sido un sueño del que todos nos despertamos de repente. Pero no lo fue. Papá sigue siendo parte de lo que somos ahora mismo. Y yo no tengo nada suyo. Ni siquiera recuerdo su cara. Ni siquiera…

No pudo seguir. Se hundió de hombros, derrotada, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas le cruzaban las mejillas. Imelda la estaba mirando con la boca entreabierta y los ojos húmedos, como si viese a su hija, verla de verdad, por primera vez. Se cubrió la boca con una mano temblorosa y le dio la espalda de nuevo, encogiéndose por un segundo. Quizá vertiera alguna que otra lágrima también, porque sorbió y se secó los ojos en un gesto muy similar al de ella misma. Hasta que soltó un hondo y trémulo suspiro, y volvió a erguirse una vez más.

—Bien —murmuró, pasándose las manos por la falda, y se encaminó con resolución hacia el armario. Coco frunció el ceño al verla rebuscar durante un momento y volver a emerger después sosteniendo una ajada caja de zapatos—. Toma. Quédate con esto.

Ella aceptó la caja y la abrió con dedos débiles. Estaba llena de papeles. De sobres. Eligió uno, le dio la vuelta, y vio el nombre de Héctor estampado en el remitente, con una apretada letra cursiva. Las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle.

—¿Qué…?

—Son las cartas que nos envió, cuando empezó la gira. —Imelda había regresado a la ventana, casi como si deseara apartarse de aquello todo lo posible—. Hay muchas dirigidas a ti. Él sabía que te encantaba recibir cartas, como una niña grande. —Hizo una pausa, sorbiendo otra vez—. Si quieres tener algo de tu padre, quédate con esas cartas, y los poemas, y las canciones, y los dibujos, y con el amor que te tuvo. Aunque es un arma de doble filo, m'ija. A veces pienso que todo sería mucho más fácil si él no nos hubiese amado jamás en absoluto.

El recuerdo de las cartas de papá cruzó su mente como una estrella fugaz. Mamá y ella acurrucadas en la cama, sonriendo ante las historias que él contaba. Mamá entonando las canciones que ella no sabía leer. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué demonios se las había ocultado durante todos aquellos años, permitiendo que las olvidara; pero se mordió la lengua. Imelda ya le había dado la respuesta: el recuerdo del amor hacía aún más doloroso el sentimiento de abandono.

Coco se sentó en la cama, con la caja en el regazo, y comprobó su contenido hasta encontrar, al fondo y bajo el puñado de cartas, una fotografía. La sacó con cuidado, reteniendo el aliento, y los contempló a los tres: papá, mamá y ella misma, posando ante la cámara con sus mejores galas. El estómago se le encogió con más violencia aún que ante la foto que le había mostrado Alicia, porque ahí solo estaban ellos, en primer plano, bien enfocados y reconocibles. Papá, el papá que ella había _conocido_ , con un precioso traje de charro blanco y su pequeña sonrisa, una mano en el mástil de su guitarra y otra en el hombro de su esposa, que estaba sentada a su lado con Coco en brazos. Papá, junto a ellas, ocupando el mismo espacio, ahí, al alcance de la mano.

—Esta foto… —empezó, aunque la voz se le atascó.

Imelda se encogió aún más.

—Nos la tomamos en un estudio, en Oaxaca de Juárez, cuando tenías dos años —explicó, como forzándose a sí misma a dejar salir las palabras—. Fue la única vez que viajamos con tu padre. Ernesto apalabró una actuación importante en la capital que coincidía con nuestro aniversario de boda y yo me puse furiosa. Pero tu padre dijo que sería una buena oportunidad para viajar todos juntos. Fue un desastre. Aún eras muy pequeña, el trayecto en tren no te sentó bien, y los llantos y los pañales no eran algo con lo que ellos hubiesen contado, desde luego. Ernesto no hacía más que protestar. Tu padre dijo que al año próximo viajaríamos solo nosotros tres. —Soltó una especie de resoplido sarcástico—. Al año siguiente él ya no estaba aquí.

Coco intentó rebuscar en su memoria, pero no encontró absolutamente nada relacionado con aquello. Ni un recuerdo del tren, ni de los edificios de la capital, ni de ningún cuarto de posada, ni de papá sobre el escenario, ni del estudio fotográfico. El vacío que sintió hizo que le temblaran los labios.

—Es una hermosa foto —susurró—. Podría estar en un marco.

—Lo estaba. Hasta que ya no pude seguir viéndole la cara. —Imelda volvió a suspirar, esta vez con agotamiento—. Quédatela también, si quieres. Solo te pido que la mantengas lejos de mí, donde no pueda verla.

Coco alzó la vista y miró la espalda de su madre. Tan pequeña y a la vez tan fuerte, capaz de cargar con tanto peso sobre los hombros. Deseó poder decirle muchas de las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza en ese instante. Deseo saber qué hacer para intentar arreglar la situación o al menos encontrar algún tipo de solución que no las hiriera tanto a ambas. Pero no tenía ninguna respuesta. A pesar del enorme peso en su pecho, ella seguía siendo solamente una niña con una visión muy parcial de las cosas, sin nada más que instinto y terquedad para sustentar sus teorías.

Bajó la mirada hacia la foto y la contempló una vez más, acariciando con el pulgar la cara de papá, grabándosela en la retina. No podía olvidar. No quería. Pero él ya no estaba allí. Quien estaba allí, quien había estado siempre allí, era Imelda, soportando a la gente, soportando el dolor, dejándose las manos trabajando para que a su hija no le faltase nada, intentando protegerla cada día del sufrimiento que padecía ella. Las dos se habían esforzado tanto en no hacer daño a la otra que habían terminado levantando un muro horrible entre ellas, un muro de secretos y silencio, aislándose cada una en su dolor en vez de compartirlo y consolarse mutuamente. Podía entender que Imelda hubiese pensado que aquello era lo mejor al principio, cuando ella aún era una cría. Pero ya no era un bebé, ¿verdad?

Y quizá… quizá ahora era su turno de intentar ayudar a mamá.

Dejó la caja a un lado, respiró hondo, apretó los dientes con fuerza y sujetó la foto por una de las esquinas superiores. _Perdóname_ , rezó en silencio, con la vista turbia y las manos temblorosas. _Perdóname, papá, por favor, por favor, por favor_ … Imelda se dio la vuelta en el acto en cuanto oyó el papel rasgarse, pero Coco no le devolvió la mirada ni se detuvo. Recortó con cuidado la cabeza de su padre, ahogando un sollozo cuando el trozo se desprendió del todo, y después le ofreció la fotografía de nuevo a ella, acercando el rostro de Héctor a su corazón.

—Toma. —Intentó sonar serena, pero sus palabras apenas se entendían—. Consérvala tú. Ponla en un marco otra vez. Yo guardaré la cara de papá para que no tengas que verla, pero… pero no escondas la foto. Por favor, mamá. Es una foto de los tres, de cuando él estaba aquí. Él _estuvo_ aquí. Él existió, estuvo aquí, con nosotras, y nos amaba, sé que nos amaba. Todo eso existió de verdad, él existió de verdad, existió de verdad…

Su voz murió en un jadeo cuando el llanto la atragantó. Al verla perder el control, Imelda sacudió la cabeza y avanzó hacia ella a zancadas, abriendo los brazos. Y Coco se lanzó a ellos, hundiendo la cara en su pecho y rompiendo a llorar como no había llorado en muchos, muchos años.

—Él existió de verdad, mamá… No puedo hacer como si no existiera… No lo puedo olvidar… No puedo…

Mamá la abrazó muy fuerte, tan fuerte que casi le hizo daño, estrechándola contra sí con desesperación. Apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza, y Coco pudo sentir sus lágrimas silenciosas perdiéndose en su pelo y rozándole el hombro.

—Está bien —le murmuró Imelda, igual de débil—. Está bien, mi amor.

Permanecieron así, aferradas la una a la otra, hasta que las lágrimas se agotaron. Y solo entonces sintió Coco que el muro cedía y que el peso en su corazón se aliviaba, porque no era cierto que tuviera que cargarlo sola.

No tenía que cargarlo sola ninguna de las dos.

* * *

 _28 de septiembre, 1931._

 _Mamá puso la foto en el salón. Le dobló la parte en la que sale la guitarra, para no verla, pero bueno, al menos está ahí. Me dijo que le compró esa guitarra a papá como regalo de bodas, así que entiendo que no le guste. Pero cuando no está en casa, a veces saco la foto del marco para mirarla. Es una guitarra bellísima y me hizo recordar las veces que papá cantaba para mí. Puedo verlo mejor ahora y eso me tranquiliza._

 _También estuve releyendo sus cartas. Las primeras son muy divertidas, casi puedo oír su voz mientras las leo, pero en las últimas parece muy triste y decía que nos extrañaba cada vez más. No hablaré más de este tema con mamá, no merece la pena, pero no puedo creer que papá dejara de escribir y ya. Aunque eso es lo que parece extrañar menos a todo el mundo, así que qué sé yo, quizá sigan sabiendo cosas que no me dijeron. Aun así estoy contenta, porque entre las canciones que nos envió está nuestra canción. Todavía recordaba la melodía, pero la letra casi la había olvidado por completo, y ahora podré volver a cantarla, como hacíamos antes, cuando él salía de viaje. Sin que mamá se entere, claro, porque la música sigue prohibida y prohibida seguirá. No voy a discutir en eso, sé lo mucho que le duele._

 _Me gustaría saber leer música para poder entender las otras canciones de papá. Estuve pensando en preguntarle a doña Alicia, pero no sé si quiero enseñarle las cartas. Tampoco sé si quiero seguir con nuestras "entrevistas", no quiero mantener más tiempo esa mentira con mamá. Quiero demostrarle que puede confiar en mí si me necesita, aunque sé que nunca me lo contará todo y nunca dejará de intentar protegerme, a su manera. Quizá cambien las cosas cuando me haga algo más grande, no sé._

 _Ayer vinieron los abuelitos a comer con nosotros y la abuelita se puso loca al ver la foto de los tres en el salón. Mamá no le dijo lo que estuvimos hablando (creo que no le dijo a nadie), solo que era una buena foto y que no iba a dejar que ese músico la arruinara y que por eso había arrancado su cara y que ella hacía lo que se le antojaba con sus cosas. Se armó tremendo lío, nunca las había visto discutir así. Me sentí pésima por poner a mamá en esa situación y…_

—¡LA CENA!

Miguel no tuvo tiempo de levantar la cara del diario antes de sentir a su prima aterrizando en plancha sobre él como una luchadora, con tanta fuerza que le arrancó un chillido, del susto y del dolor.

—¡ROSA! —bramó, con el corazón en la boca—. ¿Quieres partirme la espalda o qué?

La muchacha rodó sobre él, riendo, hasta quedar tendida bocarriba en la cama a su lado.

—Eso te pasa por andar tan metido leyendo el diario de una jovencita de hace noventa años —entonó, burlona, con una sonrisilla petulante—. ¿Qué harás cuando empiece a hablar de cómo conoció a Papá Julio y se enamoraron y…?

— _¡Puaj!_ —Miguel puso los ojos en blanco y arrugó la nariz en su dirección—. Cuando llegue a esa parte te lo pasaré a ti.

Rosa le hundió un dedo en el costado sin piedad y Miguel se sacudió tanto por las cosquillas que estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama.

—¡Fisgón!

—¡Oye, Mamá Coco me dio permiso para leerlo!

—Y cómo ibas a resistirte tú, pobrecito, angelito, cielito. ¿Decoro? ¿Qué es eso?

—¡Ya basta!

Intentó detener su ataque con un manotazo, pero ambos se estaban riendo y el forcejeo no duró demasiado. Rosa volvió a rodar, incorporándose sobre los codos igual que él para echarle un vistazo a las amarillentas páginas.

—¿Qué tal vas?

—Bien. —Miguel se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz y rogó en silencio que su prima no notara que tenía los ojos empañados. Las últimas entradas del diario habían sido más duras de lo que esperaba y había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo mientras leía—. ¿Sabías que Mamá Coco puso en marcha todo un plan para averiguar cosas de su papá y poder dejarlo todo por escrito? ¡Cómo una investigación!

—¿A espaldas de Mamá Imelda?

—¡Sí! Aunque Mamá Imelda la descubrió al final.

Rosa silbó, impresionada.

—Apuesto a que no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Ehhh…

Miguel no atinó a contestar. Todavía tenía las palabras de Coco clavadas en el pecho. Desde que había empezado a leer el diario de su bisabuela, había tenido muchas oportunidades para sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo. La Coco que había escrito aquello tenía casi su misma edad, y le había impactado asomarse a sus pensamientos, ver su madurez, la forma en que jamás había hecho en menos el dolor de Imelda, cómo comprendía a su madre aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con ella, cómo aceptaba sus decisiones para no herirla, cómo se había esforzado sin descanso por proteger la memoria de su papá… Le hacía pensar en lo ingenuo que había sido él y en todo lo ocurrido el pasado Día de Muertos. Haber conocido en persona a Imelda y a Héctor, saber el final de una historia que ellas jamás llegaron a descubrir en vida, lo hacía todo mucho peor.

Rosa le pasó un brazo por la espalda de improviso y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro, como si hubiese sentido su cambio de humor. El gesto de afecto le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía el cuerpo en tensión y le ayudó a volver a relajarse.

—¿Encontraste lo que esperabas? —preguntó ella entonces, como si no pasase nada.

—¡S-sí! Cuenta un montón de cosas sobre Papá Héctor, de cuando era niño y vivía aquí. ¿Crees…? —Miguel vaciló, sin saber muy bien cómo darle forma a su pregunta—. ¿Crees que todo esto cuenta como… _memoria transmitida por aquellos que lo conocieron en vida_?

Su prima se apartó un poco para lanzarle una mirada suspicaz, alzando una ceja, pero lo cierto era que se mostraba bastante indulgente con cualquier cosa rara que dijera desde lo sucedido en noviembre.

—Bueno, es el diario de Mamá Coco, que lo conoció en vida, escribiendo de su propia mano las cosas que le decían otras personas que también lo conocieron en vida, así que supongo que sí, ¿no?

—Eso espero… —suspiró Miguel.

Le había costado un enorme esfuerzo no obsesionarse con revivir la memoria de Héctor a toda costa, para mantenerlo a salvo. Ni siquiera sabía si había llegado a tiempo de evitar una catástrofe, aunque con el paso de las semanas había ido sintiendo la corazonada de que todos estaban bien al otro lado. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el estado de Coco había mejorado ligeramente, no se había producido ningún milagro; ella seguía muy anciana, seguía perdiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, seguía confundiendo a las personas y no había podido transmitirles gran cosa de lo que sabía sobre su padre. Las cartas y el diario habían sido una bendición. No dejaba de impresionarle el hecho de que el ruego que Héctor había incluido en su vieja canción hubiese calado tanto en su hija que, con su empeño por no olvidarlo, fuese a ayudar ahora a toda la familia a poder recordar también.

De repente, se enderezó, asaltado por una idea.

—Oye, ¿tú recuerdas si en la escuela hay colgadas fotos viejas, de principios del siglo pasado? ¿En la biblioteca, quizá?

—Mmm… No sé, ¿creo que las van cambiando? A veces hacen exposiciones y cosas así. ¿Por qué?

—Mamá Coco habla aquí de una en la que salían Mamá Imelda y Papá Héctor de niños, con Ernesto de la Cruz. Podría ser una forma de demostrar que fueron amigos.

Rosa volvió a dejarse caer de espaldas en la cama con dramatismo, suspirando.

—¿Aún con eso?

—Pues claro. —Miguel soltó un resoplido de risa—. Hará falta algo más que un par de canciones para que abuelita levante la prohibición. Tengo que convencerla de que Papá Héctor no huyó de casa. —Bajó la vista hacia el diario y lo cerró con cuidado, acariciando la estampa de la Virgen de Guadalupe que adornaba la tapa—. Él no las abandonó, Rosa.

Ella se quedó mirándolo desde la almohada, pero no preguntó. Ya nadie le preguntaba por qué defendía aquella teoría con tanta intensidad, aunque todos parecían haber comprendido por fin lo importante que era el asunto para él. Quizá pensaran que todo se debía a sus ganas de poder tocar música libremente de una vez por todas, y Miguel tampoco se esforzaba mucho en desmentirlo, porque lo ocurrido en el Día de Muertos seguía siendo un secreto que aún no se atrevía a compartir. Pero la verdad era que quedarse de brazos cruzados, sabiendo lo ocurrido y cómo de la Cruz había destrozado a su familia, se le hacía insoportable.

—Bueno, espero que sepas que, si decides seguir adelante con eso, se nos viene encima a todos un camino de lo más complicado —replicó Rosa, encogiéndose de hombros—. No esperes que de repente todo el país deje de adorar al ídolo nacional por lo que diga un chavo de un pueblo perdido en mitad de la nada.

—Uy, disculpa. —Miguel la miró con hastío—. Olvidé que animar a la gente es tu superpoder secreto.

Ella soltó una carcajada y volvió a pincharle en el costado con un dedo.

—Solo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta. Pero, antes de meternos en problemas más serios, podemos investigar en la biblioteca y el archivo, si quieres. Como hizo Mamá Coco.

— _¿Podemos?_ —repitió él con retintín, sintiendo que una sonrisita tiraba de las comisuras de su boca.

—Podemos. —Rosa se la devolvió—. No creas que eres el único al que le interesa esto. Y, si conseguimos aclarar algo… tal vez luego podamos ir los dos a la escuela de música.

Miguel se quedó estático, preguntándose si había oído mal. Pero la sonrisa de su prima se ensanchó, satisfecha con su golpe de efecto, y él sintió que su propia sonrisa se ampliaba de oreja a oreja, con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa por la ilusión.

—¡Rosa! ¿Tú también?

—¡Ja! Siempre te piensas que eres único en todo, bobo.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—¿Sabes Mila? —Rosa adoptó un tono confidencial—. Su hermano mayor estudia en un conservatorio, en la capital. Siempre que voy a su casa en fin de semana lo escucho tocar, allí tienen música a todas horas. Hace un par de años, Mila me prestó una armónica que le regaló su hermano por su cumpleaños. Me enseñó a tocarla y, desde entonces… —Se encogió de hombros otra vez—. Aunque, si tuviera que elegir un instrumento, sería el violín. Amo el violín.

Miguel estaba boquiabierto, debatiéndose entre las ganas de rugir de alegría y la absoluta incredulidad.

—Pero… ¿por qué nunca me dijiste?

—No era algo que se pudiera hablar en la familia, ¿sí?

—¡Pero tú sabías que a mí me gustaba la música!

—Sí, y ya llamabas suficiente la atención. —Rosa lanzó una mirada al techo, divertida—. No quería empeorarlo.

—¿No querías empeorarlo o preferías usarme de escudo para desviar la atención de abuelita y los demás? —Esta vez le dirigió una mueca de reproche, pero estaba demasiado contento como para molestarse de verdad.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que tú no supieras disimular tus aficiones prohibidas.

—Ja. No es mi culpa que mi talento sea tan grande que no se pueda disimular.

Rosa aulló de risa ante semejante pulla y le soltó un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro, antes de volver a tirársele encima salvajemente. Los dos se retorcieron, entre carcajadas y chillidos, hasta que Abel apareció de repente en el umbral, con los brazos en jarras y la boca abierta.

—¿Pero qué rayos hacéis? Ya estamos todos en la mesa.

Miguel y Rosa hicieron amago de parar, con el pelo revuelto y la respiración entrecortada, pero en realidad Abel no les dio tiempo. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera abrir la boca, tomó impulso y se lanzó sobre ellos, aplastándolos con un impacto que hizo crujir el somier de la cama. Los alaridos de los pequeños retumbaron en las paredes de la habitación.

—¡Me rindo! —gritó Miguel, que estaba en la base de la torre, pataleando por su vida—. ¡Me rindo, me rindo, me rindo!

—¡Abel! —Rosa soltó un chillido de agonía—. ¡Voy a escupir el hígado!

—Estos niños —canturreó él alegremente—. Que tengan que venir los mayores a poner orden…

Se quedó ahí comprimiéndolos un momento más y después se levantó, echándose a su hermana al hombro como si fuese un saco y colgándose a Miguel del brazo como si fuese un rollo de cuero. Para cuando llegaron a la cocina y Abel los descargó en sus respectivas sillas, con la regañina de su abuela y las risas de sus padres de fondo, a Miguel le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no podía parar de reír.

Mamá Coco tenía razón en una cosa. Quizá no todos los secretos pudieran compartirse. Ella nunca pudo compartir con Imelda sus sospechas sobre lo que le había sucedido a Héctor, y él tal vez nunca pudiera compartir su experiencia en la Tierra de los Muertos. Pero librarse de esos otros secretos, los que dificultaban la comprensión y la comunicación entre ellos, sin duda ayudaba a que el corazón pesara mucho menos.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : Para compensar un poco la ausencia de la semana pasada, aquí os dejo un one-shot un poco más largo de lo habitual y además actualizo tempranito. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)

Creo que el one-shot anterior ya me había dejado muy drenada emocionalmente y este se me hizo muy complejo de escribir, porque terminó resultando más intenso de lo que esperaba. Pero es uno de los que más ganas tenía de hacer desde que empecé la tabla y he quedado bastante satisfecha, a pesar de todo. Adaptarse al PoV de Coco me resulta muy interesante, porque en la película la vemos ya muy desmejorada y solo podemos especular basándonos en las decisiones que tomó y si acaso en la poca información que amplía la novela. He tomado bastantes elementos de la novela para darle forma a este relato, de hecho; pero también le puse más énfasis a la caracterización de Coco, a la que siempre he visualizado como una mezcla bastante equilibrada entre Héctor e Imelda: suave, pero no hasta el punto de ser la ingenuidad personificada. En realidad me la imagino muy madura y con la cabeza bastante bien amueblada.

Y BUENO, he aquí otro de mis headcanons personales más importantes: que la foto familiar no la rompió Imelda, sino Coco, para proteger la cara de Héctor. Es una de las primeras cosas que pensé cuando vi la película y me parecía muy lógico (y muy terrible también) que Coco recortara la cabeza de su padre ella misma y la escondiera, antes de que Imelda pudiera tirar la foto al fuego o algo así. Teniendo en cuenta la línea temporal que estoy siguiendo en esta colección, he situado el momento en un punto en el que los sentimientos de Imelda aún son ambiguos, porque no han sabido nada de Héctor y Ernesto desde que se marcharon. Poco después de esto, la fama de Ernesto empezó a despuntar y fue cuando ella entró en modo hardcore, autoconvenciéndose de que Héctor seguía vivo trabajando con Ernesto y viviendo la gran vida sin dar señales, etc. Si ella hubiese seguido teniendo las cartas y la foto para entonces, estoy segura de que lo habría destruido todo por completo en un ataque de furia; pero todo estaba ya en manos de Coco, que siguió conservándolo a salvo. Aunque saber que Ernesto estaba usando las canciones y la guitarra de su padre fue un varapalo terrible también para ella y desistió definitivamente de intentar suavizar la postura de su madre con respecto a todo el asunto (es la razón con la que justifico que en la novela se muestre incluso más sumisa y reacia a rebatir a Imelda, al menos de puertas afuera).

Muchos detalles sobre la familia de Héctor ya los traté a lo largo de _Dios nunca muere_ , pero hay aspectos del headcanon que se irán desarrollando poco a poco a lo largo de la colección en general, especificando un poco más qué pasó exactamente, cuándo, cómo y con quién. Aquí, ni Lola ni Imelda son narradores fiables, porque sus versiones están muy polarizadas, así que dejan a Coco más confusa aún. Pero es un aspecto que me parece importante retratar, porque en muchas disputas familiares ocurre precisamente esto: cada bando se agarra a su versión de los hechos, aunque esté súper sesgada, y crea todo un discurso en torno a ella que la mayoría de las veces se aleja bastante de la realidad, por desgracia.

Ah, y por fin justifico que aparezca Miguel etiquetado en este fanfic junto a sus tatarabuelos XD No va a salir en muchos relatos, pero he disfrutado un montón escribir también desde su perspectiva, porque le tengo un cariño inmenso. Aquí tenía muchas ganas de retratar su relación con Rosa; tengo debilidad por el dúo que formarían esos dos, les vi potencial de complicidad en el poquísimo tiempo en pantalla que comparten durante la película. Y las relaciones fraternales me pierden. Ya me diréis si la práctica del aplastamiento del hermano pequeño es algo que trasciende culturas y fronteras, porque yo soy la pequeña de una familia numerosa y este era mi pan de cada día cuando era niña XD Nunca puedes bajar la guardia cuando tus hermanos están cerca, siempre estás en riesgo de ser aplastado, torturado a cosquillas o quedarte sin comida (pegarle un bocado al bocadillo de tu hermano nunca es una cuestión de hambre, es una simple lucha de poder, jajaja). Pero siempre desde el cariño, por supuesto. Me imagino la relación de Abel, Rosa y Miguel completamente así, la verdad.

Obviamente, este relato no podía ir con otra canción que no fuese esta. La versión de _Recuérdame_ con la que he estado escribiendo es una cover acústica a guitarra arreglada por un youtuber llamado Sungha Jung. Os la recomiendo, porque es prácticamente idéntica a la de Héctor, solo que sin letra. Preciosa.

Ahora, dejo los detalles técnicos para el final, **porque tengo cosas importantes que explicar**. Al final me he atrevido a darle una forma un poco más explícita al tema de las escuelas, aunque sigue siendo un quebradero de cabeza y os pido por favor que si veis algo demasiado raro me lo hagáis saber para arreglarlo. Tuve la suerte de encontrar hace tiempo unos documentos muy interesantes sobre las reformas educativas durante el porfiriato, pero luego a pie de calle todo es muy relativo, porque las diferencias entre zona urbana y zona rural son abismales, y también hay diferencias de un estado a otro y de una región a otra, y demás. Preparando este relato, terminé encontrando otros textos que decían que la Región Mixteca, por ejemplo, no consiguió escuelas rurales hasta después de la Revolución, y he leído que en general la escolarización del medio rural se empezó a desarrollar en serio durante los años 20 y 30, a pesar de que la educación elemental era obligatoria desde mucho antes. Así que bueno, lo que he decidido hacer es esto:

1) Basándome en que Héctor está perfectamente alfabetizado (recordemos además la formación musical) y que en los flashbacks que aparecen en la peli sobre los orígenes de Ernesto no parece que Santa Cecilia sea precisamente una aldea de cabras, voy a asumir de forma definitiva que se criaron en el medio rural, pero el pueblo era más o menos próspero/grande. Tenía estación de tren, o al menos apeadero, así que eso ya es un elemento importante en una zona que, por aquella época, tenía una red ferroviaria bastante deficiente, por lo que he podido averiguar. Según leí, el sur de México fue donde más tiempo tardó en llegar el tren (corregidme si me equivoco).

2) Como ya no me puedo echar atrás con el tema de las Hermanas de Santa María de la Cruz y el asunto de la escuela rural estaba de aquella manera a principios del siglo XX, voy a asumir también que en Santa Cecilia había un hospicio y una escuela elemental fundada por ellas en el siglo XIX. Dicha escuela fue mutando cuando se estableció la obligatoriedad de la educación laica (podía seguir en el mismo edificio, pero con maestros laicos), y así funcionaba para la época en la que Héctor, Imelda y los demás eran pequeños. Cuando fueron desalojadas durante la Cristiada, el edificio quedó abandonado y fue reutilizado después para la escuela federal oficial, del mismo modo que en muchos pueblos se reutilizaron capillas. Aprovecho para especificar que el "convento" que tengo en mente es más una casa comunal que otra cosa, todo bastante modesto.

3) Concepción siempre fue Concepción Pápalo en mi cabeza (Región de la Cañada, distrito de Cuicatlan), pero lo mantuve ambiguo porque hasta el último segundo he estado debatiéndome sobre dónde rayos colocar Santa Cecilia. Para mí siempre ha estado en Oaxaca, eso lo considero canon, pero no me decidía entre la Región Mixteca y la Región de los Valles Centrales. Al final, he elegido esta última, porque no puedo mantener la ambigüedad eternamente, es un fastidio a la hora de estudiar la ambientación. Así que mi Santa Cecilia está un poco más al sur de Oaxaca de Juárez.

4) Las monjas. A ver. Ya sospechaba yo que me estaba metiendo en un berenjenal la primera vez que las mencioné y fui una idiota al dejarme llevar por algunos headcanons algo random que estaban circulando por todas partes, pero no tenía tiempo de meterme a investigar a fondo este tema, que me parece complejísimo. Ahora que he ido encontrando más cosas, creo que he dado con la solución. Como ya mencioné en _Adelita_ , mi inspiración para las Hermanas de Santa María de la Cruz siempre han sido las Hermanas de la Caridad, que se dedican a la beneficencia y son las que dirigen hospicios, albergues, hospitales, residencias y colegios. Ahora he descubierto que las Hermanas de la Caridad sí estuvieron en México hacia mediados del siglo XIX, pero fueron expulsadas del país en 1874. De hecho, _todas_ las congregaciones religiosas fueron suprimidas tras la Guerra de la Reforma, de modo que, si no he entendido mal, las monjas dejaron virtualmente de existir en el país durante aquella época, ¿es así? No obstante, me he enterado de que existía la Asociación de Señoras de la Caridad, que venía a ser lo mismo, pero estaba compuesta por mujeres laicas que se dedicaban a la beneficencia (igual que las monjas, pero sin serlo). Este movimiento tuvo una expansión brutal, se organizaban en conferencias locales y básicamente hacían lo mismo que tenía pensado yo para las Hermanas de Santa María de la Cruz (encima, las conferencias de Señoras fueron fomentadas desde su fundación por el padre Francisco Muñoz DE LA CRUZ, que ni hecho a posta, vaya). Así que voy a reconducir todo este asunto por ahí, porque una de sus labores reconocidas era la de cuidar de los niños huérfanos y expósitos, que coincide con mi headcanon. Aún tengo que investigar más para afinar este asunto, pero seguiré haciéndolo poco a poco y, cuando tenga las cosas claras del todo, quizá le dé un repaso general a la colección para unificar. En cualquier caso, cuando estaba escribiendo _Dios nunca muere_ , vi un documental sobre la Cristiada en el que se contaba una anécdota con un grupo de "monjas laicas" que probablemente fuesen estas Señoras de la Caridad o algunas similares: eran mujeres corrientes que vivían juntas en una casa común y la gente las llamaba "mojas" aunque técnicamente no lo eran. Incluso las desalojaron de una forma similar a lo que describí yo para las Hermanas de Santa María de la Cruz, así que creo que esa va a ser la versión definitiva que voy a adoptar para ellas. Pero seguiré pensando en ello. De momento, mantengo la misma terminología religiosa, aunque soy consciente de que lo más seguro es que sea incorrecta. Si tenéis recomendaciones, aclaraciones o sugerencias, serán muy de agradecer, que ya sabéis que yo todo esto lo veo desde fuera y es muy complicado.

Y con esto me despido. Lamento la parrafada, pero justo esta semana se ha denunciado en Tumblr el whitewashing que está sufriendo el fandom de _Coco_ y cómo se ignora a los fans mexicanos y se juguetea con la cultura de México sin entender qué demonios hacen, y es algo que me ha dejado muy mal cuerpo. Por circunstancias personales no me puedo permitir ser tan rigurosa y exhaustiva con la documentación como lo era antaño, y admito que mi prioridad cuando empecé esta colección era escribir y ya. Estos relatos nunca serán perfectos, pero eso no es excusa y lo último que quiero es incluir aquí completas burradas, así que me seguiré esforzando por hacerlo lo mejor posible y arreglar lo que esté mal. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y espero que a pesar de todo os estén gustando estos relatos :)

Un abrazo a todos los lectores de México, hoy que estáis de jornada electoral, y muchísimo ánimo.

¡Hasta el próximo domingo y que tengáis buena semana!


	8. Volveré

**Prompt** : _Blood is thicker than water  
_ **Word Count** : 10.532  
 **Summary** : Los lazos de sangre son un tema complicado. A veces, una trampa que te asfixia. A veces, lo más sagrado. Y, a veces, la última esperanza que te mantiene en pie para intentar volver a casa. A lo largo de su vida y de su muerte, Héctor tuvo ocasión de conocer las tres.

 _ **Volveré**_

Concepción estaba en lo alto de un cerro. Héctor se había criado en calles y caminos inclinados, respirando el olor de la sierra, el bosque y la humedad. Sabía cuál era el punto exacto al que podía encaramarse para tener el mundo a sus pies y el cielo abierto sobre su cabeza, y conocía el rumor de la noche como si fuesen los latidos de su propio corazón. Pero Santa Cecilia tenía calles llanas y olía de forma muy distinta, lejos de bosques y con un ambiente más seco. Allí no necesitaba subirse a ningún sitio para ver el cielo en toda su amplitud, y el pulso de la vida tocaba una melodía diferente, con más gente, más movimiento, más _todo_.

Las personas también sonaban distinto. Papá Carlos siempre había hablado un español correctísimo, pero Papá Nando pasaba más tiempo hablando en cuicateco o mezclando ambos idiomas, y Héctor se había encontrado a sí mismo de repente echando mucho de menos su voz. Durante todo el camino en tren hasta Oaxaca, arrullado por el traqueteo de las vías, no había sido capaz de sacarse de la cabeza la vieja cancioncilla que él le había enseñado. _Tuku, tuku, tuku, tuku jinuu tiña_ … En Santa Cecilia aún no había oído a nadie hablar algo que no fuese español, y era una sensación extraña; como si una almohada invisible estuviera sofocando una canción dentro de su mente que nunca más volvería a escuchar.

Pero, aunque el aire no oliese a bosque, se podía respirar y le llenaba los pulmones. Las calles llanas no estaban nada mal, y el pueblo era más grande, más moderno, con más comodidades y con músicos por todas partes. Los atardeceres y amaneceres eran igual de impresionantes. Y si de algo podía sentirse verdaderamente orgulloso era de tener muy buen oído, así que no le costaría demasiado esfuerzo hacerse al acento de la gente e imitarlo para hablar igual que ellos. Todo iría bien. Se lo repetía a cada instante. Santa Cecilia no era un castigo, sino un nuevo comienzo. Y, si papá e Isabel podían comenzar una vida nueva, él también podía hacerlo allí. _Podía_ hacerlo.

Por eso, cuando llegó su primer domingo en el pueblo, puso un esmero especial en peinarse y vestirse de la forma más pulcra que pudo, preparándose para la misa como una muchacha ante su quinceañera.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? —rezongó Lola en cuanto lo vio salir de su habitación, mirándolo de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada.

 _Tampoco es que usted parezca una reina_ , replicó Héctor para sí, pero de cara a su nueva patrona se limitó a sonreír con aire de disculpa y encogerse de hombros. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no insistió, y él reprimió un suspiro de alivio. No quería discutir. No quería volver a discutir _jamás_.

Sin embargo, las palabras de la mujer calaron hondo en su ánimo en cuanto cruzaron la plaza y entraron en el templo. La parroquia de Santa María de la Cruz era muy bonita, pero también más grande que la de Concepción, y Héctor se sintió muy pequeño. Tener la impresión de que los ojos de todo el pueblo se clavaban en él al verlo pasar, como analizando hasta el último pelo de su cabeza, no ayudaba en absoluto. Echó de menos la mano de Papá Carlos, a la que siempre se agarraba cuando iban a la iglesia, y fue bastante doloroso caer en la cuenta de que no podía hacer aquello con Lola; ella no lo había tocado ni una sola vez desde su llegada. Ni siquiera para atusarle el pelo, como hacía Isabel. Intentó distraerse de aquel pensamiento tirándose con nerviosismo de los puños de la chaqueta.

No se tranquilizó hasta que la misa dio comienzo. A pesar de que Lola no llevaba misal, como Papá Carlos (y tampoco parecía importarle demasiado no enterarse de nada), había un coro fantástico que cantaba en español, lleno de niños más o menos de su edad. También el párroco era un padre joven con mucha energía, y el sermón no le resultó tan largo y denso como los del padre Saturnino en Concepción. Aun así, hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no hundirse en el banco y no agitar los pies durante los interminables pasajes en latín, para no irritar a Lola y causarle la mejor impresión posible. No habían empezado demasiado bien, pero quizá si lograba demostrarle que era un muchacho sobrio y respetuoso, la cosa mejorase.

Mantuvo cierta esperanza al respecto cuando la misa terminó y todo el mundo comenzó a arremolinarse a las puertas de la iglesia, en los típicos saludos y charlas dominicales. Lola lo presentaba a la gente con aire bastante cordial, y él sonreía a unos y otros con toda la simpatía que era capaz de reunir, respondiendo a las preguntas educadamente. Pero la ilusión no duró mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde cae Concepción, en todo caso?

Héctor fue a contestar, pero Lola se le adelantó.

—Qué sé yo, está perdido en la sierra. Aunque no debe andar lejos de las vías, lo enviaron en tren hasta Oaxaca.

—¿Él solito viajando en el tren? ¿Pero cuántos años tienes, m'ijo?

Una vez más, Lola fue más rápida.

—Poco más de siete.

—Qué barbaridad…

—¿Está escolarizado siquiera? Si vivía en mitad de la sierra…

—Uy, sí, el chamaco sabe leer mejor que yo. —Lola soltó un resoplido de risa irónica—. Parece que la familia de la madre…

Dejó la frase en el aire, pero se frotó los dedos en un gesto que hablaba de dinero, y Héctor sintió que le ardían las orejas. El matrimonio con el que charlaba su tía clavó los ojos en él con una mezcla de curiosidad e incomprensión.

—¿Pues por qué lo enviaron aquí?

—¿No podían hacerse cargo de él ellos mismos?

—Bueno, la madre es la que murió. No sé qué situación tiene el padre con sus antiguos suegros, aunque no parece muy buena. El caso es que nadie se quería ocupar del niño, y supongo que a nuestra prima tampoco le entusiasmaba tenerlo dando vueltas por ahí. No la culpo, debe ser horrible estar viéndole la cara todo el día al hijo de la difunta esposa de tu esposo…

Héctor apartó la vista definitivamente y se forzó a sí mismo a desconectarse de la conversación, tragándose otro suspiro. Adultos hablando de sus niños teniéndolos delante, como si estos fueran sordos o lo bastante estúpidos como para no entender lo que decían. Muy bien. Al menos eso sí que parecía ser igual tanto en Concepción como en Santa Cecilia.

Las emociones se le habían enredado como si no fuese más que una caja de chismes que Lola acababa de sacudir con violencia. Cerró los ojos un instante, apretando los dientes, e intentó colocar de nuevo cada cosa en su lugar. Mamá ahí, en el centro del corazón, pero lo bastante lejos como para no asfixiarlo con su ausencia. Papá Carlos y Papá Nando a descansar; llevaba pensando en ellos todo el día y tenía que parar de una vez, antes de que la mordida de la nostalgia se hiciera insoportable. Papá… papá a las sombras, junto a Isabel, bloqueados de la vista y de sus sentimientos, donde no pudieran hacerle llorar ni dudar; pensar en ellos dolía como meter el dedo en una herida abierta, y eso no ayudaba. Santa Cecilia era un nuevo comienzo, tenía que serlo, _tenía que recomenzar_ , tenía que olvidar y cortar lazos y echar a andar por su cuenta, lejos, muy lejos de Concepción y de todo lo ocurrido allí.

Respiró hondo y volvió a abrir los ojos, preguntándose si sería de mala educación decirle a Lola que quería volver ya a la fonda con el tío Félix. Echó un vistazo alrededor, buscando algo con lo que distraerse, y al final su mirada se posó en un par de niños que estaban cerca de ellos, discutiendo entre sí con sus agudas vocecillas. Eran más pequeños que él, de unos cinco años quizá, muy bien repeinados, con ropitas idénticas y la misma cara. Héctor alzó las cejas. Gemelos. Sostenían algo en las manos con gesto consternado y su disputa parecía tenerlos al borde de las lágrimas. Tras asegurarse de que los adultos seguían a lo suyo, se separó disimuladamente de ellos y se acercó a los niños con cautela, agachándose a su lado.

—Hola —saludó, sonriendo—. ¿Qué tienen? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

Los gemelos se sobresaltaron y lo miraron con los ojos muy redondos. Pero la gravedad de la situación pareció ser más poderosa que la timidez de dirigirse a un extraño, porque en el acto estallaron en explicaciones.

—¡Nos compraron cocadas! —chilló uno.

—¡Pero se cayeron! —añadió el otro.

—¡Y rodaron!

—¡Y ahora no sabemos cuál es suya!

—¡Y cuál es suya!

Héctor parpadeó. Estuvo a punto de preguntar qué importaba de quién fuera cada una, pero se contuvo a tiempo, dándose cuenta de que era una cuestión fuera de lugar. Si el asunto no fuese importante para ellos, no estarían discutiendo. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, fingiendo una expresión grave.

—Mmm, es un problema serio, pero no teman, ¿sí? Podemos arreglarlo. ¿Qué recuerdan de sus cocadas?

—¡La mía era muy redondita!

—¡La mía era muy doradita!

—Muy bien, ¿me dejan verlas?

Los niños titubearon, pero al final cada uno depositó una cocada en una de las manos de Héctor. Tal y como sospechaba, las dos eran exactamente igual de redondas y de doradas, pero hizo como que las examinaba con atención, muy concentrado, y después soltó un suspiro satisfecho.

—¡Bien! Esta es la tuya, y esta es la tuya. ¡Uy, menos mal que llegué a tiempo! ¡Estuvieron a punto de comérselas al revés!

Le devolvió a cada uno una cocada. Ellos las miraron con la boca abierta, se miraron el uno al otro y luego lo miraron a él.

—¿Cómo supiste? —exclamaron a coro.

—Trabajo en la fonda. —Héctor se llevó una mano al pecho con orgullo—. Estoy viendo comida a todas horas. Soy un experto en cocadas.

Aquello pareció ser suficiente, porque ambos dejaron escapar sendos suspiros y se hundieron de hombros, relajándose en el acto. Uno de ellos se llevó el dulce a la boca sin pensárselo más, pero el otro permaneció observándolo.

—¿Eres el hijo nuevo de don Félix?

Héctor casi se atragantó, pero no pudo reprimir una risita.

—Sobrino —corrigió, divertido—. Soy Héctor. ¿Y ustedes dos?

—Él es Óscar.

—Y él es Felipe.

Viendo cómo se señalaban mutuamente para presentarse, se le ocurrió una idea y les dedicó una falsa mueca suspicaz.

—Oigan, no serán ustedes de ese tipo de gemelos que se cambian por el otro para reírse de la gente, ¿ah?

—¿Qué? —Ellos parecieron escandalizarse.

—¡No!

—No nos parecemos en nada nadita.

—Sí, somos _tontalmente_ diferentes.

— _Absolupletamente_ diferentes.

—Oh, tienen toda la razón.

—… ¿La tenemos? —Aquello los dejó estáticos.

Héctor asintió con energía y adoptó un tono confidencial.

—¿Saben? En mi pueblo había también unas gemelitas, igual que ustedes. Pero eran muy traviesas, siempre estaban de pura guasa. Intentaban burlar a todo el mundo cambiando de lugar. A mí nomás me engañaron una vez, enseguida aprendí un truco para distinguirlas y nunca me falló.

—¿Qué truco?

Ahora sus rostros brillaban de interés. Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Sonaban distinto.

Los niños arrugaron el ceño al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo así?

—Las personas no suenan.

—Sí suenan, sí —rio Héctor—. Cada una suena de forma diferente. Créanme, lo sé, soy músico.

—¿Eres músico? —Uno de los gemelos alzó las cejas con sorpresa, pero el otro mantuvo la expresión recelosa.

—Las personas no suenan —repitió—. No somos trompetas.

—Ah, no hace falta ser una trompeta para sonar. —Y recitó lo que siempre decía Papá Nando—: Todos tenemos música; al hablar, al reír…

Ellos le dedicaron una intensa mirada, como si estuviesen intentando decidir si les tomaba el pelo o hablaba en serio. El primero en romper la pose fue al que habían señalado como Óscar; se encogió de hombros y sofocó la risa con un suave _pfff_.

—¡Ah, sonaste! —Héctor chasqueó los dedos con entusiasmo—. ¿Vieron? Así suena Óscar. _Pfff_.

Los gemelos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Pero entonces Felipe también se encogió, lanzándole una mirada divertida a su hermano, y musitó:

—Sonaste, jeje…

—¡Ah, y así suena Felipe! —intervino rápidamente Héctor—. _Jeje_.

Ellos volvieron a parpadear y por fin rompieron a reír sin tapujos. Héctor sonrió para sí. Su numerito sí que había sido una broma en parte, pero había cumplido su propósito. Era cierto que aquellos dos no eran del todo iguales; Óscar tenía la sonrisa más fácil y Felipe torcía la boca en un gesto inconsciente que su hermano no compartía. También había diferentes matices en su forma de moverse y en la línea de sus hombros. Él registró y atesoró esos pequeños detalles, porque si los niños se habían aferrado de esa manera a sus cocadas, era de esperar que se aferrasen aún más fuerte a sus respectivos nombres, y quería hacer todo lo posible por no confundirlos jamás.

Al ver la simpatía brillar en sus ojos, después de días de incomodidad, desubicado en casa de sus tíos, Héctor se sintió realmente bienvenido en Santa Cecilia y tuvo que tragar saliva para mantener la emoción a raya. Todo iría bien. Podía conocer gente, podía hacer amigos, podía tener una buena vida allí. El primer paso estaba dado.

—¿Qué es tan chistoso?

Héctor se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Se puso en pie de un brinco, destrozándose las rodillas, y se quedó allí tieso como un palo, ante la niña que acababa de aparecer junto a ellos. Llevaba una falda muy bonita, estaba envuelta en un rebozo precioso y tenía el pelo trenzado con listones de colores. No pudo evitar acordarse de la mirada que le había lanzado Lola antes de salir de casa y sintió que enrojecía de vergüenza, tirándose de los puños de la chaqueta una vez más. Ella era mayor, seguro, y no supo qué hacer ni cómo comportarse. Siempre se le había dado mejor tratar con niños más pequeños, a los que era muy fácil hacer reír con cualquier tontería.

Pero su penosa reacción pasó desapercibida, porque ella tenía la atención puesta en los gemelos, que se habían arremolinado a su alrededor, colgándose cada uno de una de sus manos mientras parloteaban sin parar.

—¡Es el sobrino de don Félix!

—¡El que llegó esta semana!

—¡Se llama Héctor!

—¡Es músico!

—¡Dice que las personas suenan!

—¡Nos ayudó con las cocadas!

La niña hizo una mueca y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque parecía más por desconcierto que por hostilidad. Héctor se frotó el brazo derecho y sonrió con nerviosismo. Ella le correspondió con otra media sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a Santa Cecilia —entonó, y su voz hizo que la tensión se disolviera.

—Gra… gracias.

—¿Te molestaron mis hermanos?

—¡No, no, para na…!

—¡Es músico! —insistió Óscar, tirando de la mano de su hermana—. ¡Imelda, es músico!

Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida, y Héctor se sonrojó con violencia otra vez.

—B-bueno, n-no… yo no…

—¿Te gusta la música?

Igual que había visto antes cambiar las caras de los gemelos, vio que algo cambiaba también en la cara de la niña y en el acto se le escapó una ansiosa sonrisa.

—¡S-sí! Mi… mi abuelito es músico y m-me enseñó algunas cosas. Sé tocar un poco la guitarra.

—¿Te gustaría cantar en el coro con nosotros?

El corazón le dio un vuelco. No atinó a contestar, pero a ella no le hizo falta. Amplió la sonrisa con aire satisfecho y se volvió para exclamar por encima del hombro:

—¡Padrecito! ¡Padre Luis!

Y el párroco, que parecía haberse unido a la charla de Lola con el otro matrimonio en algún momento, alzó la vista y se acercó a ellos.

Después de aquello llegó el coro y la catequesis. El padre Luis le presentó a sor Carmen, con quien sintió una conexión inmediata y cuya música llenó el vacío que había dejado la de Papá Nando. Conoció a Ernesto, que era la voz principal del coro y lo acogió enseguida bajo su ala, convirtiéndose rápidamente en el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Comenzó a ir a la escuela, donde coincidía con Imelda y pudo hacer nuevos amigos. Doña Margarita y don Santiago se encariñaron con él al ver el afecto con el que trataba a sus hijos y le permitían entrar y salir de su casa como si fuese uno más. Santa Cecilia se fue convirtiendo en su hogar, borrando poco a poco el recuerdo de Concepción y de lo que había dejado atrás.

Pero el inicio de todo, el primer lazo que estableció Héctor allí, siempre fueron Óscar y Felipe.

* * *

Después de su primer encontronazo en el Departamento de Llegadas, a Héctor le costó un tiempo reunir la fuerza suficiente como para intentar encarar de nuevo a Imelda. En parte, fue por ella; aún recordaba bien lo duros que podían ser los primeros meses, mientras el cuerpo y la mente asimilaban su nueva condición como difuntos. No sabía si lo ocurrido a la salida de la Sala de Tránsito habría tenido consecuencias serias para ella y lo último que quería era desestabilizarla aún más o causarle más trastornos. Pero, en parte, también fue por sí mismo; su estado mental tampoco se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para hacer frente a aquel problema y, si no tenía cuidado, las consecuencias podían llegar a ser nefastas.

Sin embargo, al final la buscó, por supuesto. No podía _no_ hacerlo.

Conseguir la dirección de sus suegros fue una pequeña odisea. Al parecer, tras su violento numerito, los Rivera habían dejado estipulado por escrito que no querían que se le facilitara a él ninguno de sus datos personales. De nada sirvieron sus ruegos y sus súplicas; el Departamento de Reuniones Familiares se cerró en banda y no hubo forma de sacarles la información. Casi se arrepintió de no haber intentado nunca contactar con Margarita y Santiago durante aquellas décadas previas a la muerte de Imelda; en su momento le había parecido la peor de las ideas, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

Tuvo que terminar recurriendo al padre Luis, que seguía en contacto con buena parte de sus antiguos feligreses, aunque en el fondo no le hacía la menor gracia involucrar a terceros en aquel asunto.

—Ahí tienes —musitó el sacerdote, pasándole una especie de agenda—. ¿Quieres… que intente hablar yo con ella antes?

Héctor memorizó los datos de los Rivera y le devolvió el librito a Luis.

—No, padre. Eso la enojará aún más, parecerá que ando intrigando a sus espaldas para ablandarla. Imelda acaba de llegar y yo llevo aquí cincuenta años; ahora soy yo quien tiene ventaja y no la quiero usar para presionarla. Es algo solo entre ella y yo.

Aquello sonó muy bien dicho allí, en el salón del padre Luis. Muy sereno, muy maduro. Pero, en cuanto puso los pies en el barrio en el que vivían los Rivera, la ansiedad lo sacudió de tal modo que tuvo que sentarse en un callejón durante un buen rato, hasta que logró recuperar el aliento.

Tenía claro desde hacía mucho tiempo que su matrimonio probablemente ya estaba más allá de todo arreglo. Había intentado centrarse en eso, darlo por hecho, y enfocar sus esfuerzos en hacerle llegar su disculpa a Imelda sin más. Ella ni siquiera tenía por qué perdonarlo; e incluso si lo perdonaba, no tenía por qué quererlo de vuelta en su vida, de la que él había estado ausente en su mayor parte. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más ridículo le parecía albergar la más mínima esperanza. Ya podría darse por satisfecho si al menos conseguía disculparse.

Pero, en el fondo, aquello dolía más de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar. Durante los años que llevaba allí, había crecido, cambiado, madurado, aprendido un montón de cosas… y, sin embargo, los sentimientos que se había traído al morir seguían ahí, igual de intensos que el primer día, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Seguía amando a Imelda con la misma fuerza con que la amaba en vida, y saber que ahora estaba allí, a la vuelta de la esquina, al alcance de la mano, lo convertía en un amasijo de emociones que apenas se sostenía en pie. El deseo de volver a casa se multiplicaba por mil. A casa, a sus brazos, a su voz, a su calor. Quería _volver_ , recuperarlo todo, recomenzar juntos. Aunque tuvieran que empezar de cero y barrer toda la morralla que habían dejado atrás aquellas décadas. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, si ella le daba la oportunidad.

La primera vez que la abordó fue en la calle, un día que consiguió encontrarla sola. Y quizá fuese eso lo único que lo salvó de tener que ir a buscar su cabeza al distrito contiguo a causa de un zapatazo, porque no parecía estar de humor para montar otro espectáculo en público.

—Imelda, por favor —suplicó, siguiéndola a zancadas mientras ella aceleraba el paso para librarse de él—. ¡Solo quiero hablar!

—¡Y yo no quiero escucharte! ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?

—¿Ni siquiera quieres saber qué me sucedió?

Ella se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia él, clavándole una mirada de furia tan salvaje que Héctor se quedó petrificado.

—¿Que qué te sucedió? —siseó, con los dientes apretados—. ¿Quieres saber tú qué me sucedió _a mí_ cuando saliste por esa pinche puerta? ¿Quieres saber qué me sucedió durante los últimos cincuenta años?

Ya lo sabía. Se lo habían contado los demás y lo había imaginado por su cuenta, casi nada de lo que dijo Imelda lo pilló desprevenido. Y, aun así, quedarse allí parado mientras ella le gritaba a la cara el infierno que le había hecho atravesar al marcharse fue como morir por segunda vez. Porque ahora podía ver el dolor en sus ojos y la rabia en su rostro. Podía ver las consecuencias físicas de sus actos, en su horrible dimensión.

Cuando ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se marchó, al terminar de desahogarse, no fue capaz de seguirla.

Pero volvió a intentarlo unas semanas después. Una, otra y otra vez.

—¿No vi tu maldita cara en medio siglo y ahora tendré que estar encontrándomela todos los días? —le espetó en una ocasión, alzando un puño amenazante.

—Si quisieras escuchar…

—¡No quiero! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡No te explicaste antes de marcharte, solo podíamos hablar cuando a ti se te antojaba! ¡Pues ahora es a mí a quien no se le antoja, ¿entendiste?! ¡Y ya deja de aparecerte aquí mientras esté en casa de mis padres!

—¿Qué? —A pesar de la situación, eso último sonó tan específico que lo descolocó, pero Imelda volvió a dejarlo plantado sin añadir nada más.

Poco tiempo después, Héctor descubrió que ella había dejado la casa de Santiago y Margarita, se había mudado a otro barrio y había abierto una nueva zapatería, como la que había fundado en vida. Su decisión lo desconcertó. ¿Por qué alejarse de sus padres, del abrigo que proporcionaba la familia, y empezar de cero completamente _sola_? ¿Qué tenía en mente? Parecía algo que _él_ haría, no _ella_ , y una sorda inquietud empezó a carcomerlo, como cuando percibes un peligro por el rabillo del ojo pero no eres capaz de distinguirlo con claridad. Seguía habiendo zonas oscuras en aquella historia, aspectos que solo la propia Imelda podía aclarar, y ardía en deseos de preguntarle directamente. Pero la nueva situación también lo dejaba a él en una posición más complicada. Si intentaba acercársele ahora que vivía sola, ella podía ver su gesto como una amenaza mucho más intrusiva. A no ser…

A no ser que contar con un espacio más íntimo les diera la oportunidad de poder sentarse a hablar por fin con tranquilidad.

Le costó mucho decidirse, consciente de que aquello podía salir muy bien o muy mal. Sobre todo _muy mal_. Pero, si no lo intentaba, nunca lo sabría, y no se perdonaría a sí mismo haber tirado una vez más la toalla sin haber agotado todas las opciones. Así que al final se presentó allí, en su nueva casa, y esperó hasta que ella cerró la zapatería a la caía de la tarde para llamar a su puerta.

Supo enseguida que había sido una pésima idea.

—¿Cuándo vas a parar? —soltó Imelda al verlo, y esta vez su voz sonó trémula, furiosa y exhausta a partes iguales—. ¿Cuándo? Te dije mil veces que no quiero nada contigo, ¿por qué no puedes respetar eso? Te marchaste porque te dio la real gana y yo me tuve que aguantar, ¿ahora quieres regresar y también tengo que aguantarme? ¿Tiene que ser todo cómo y cuándo tú decidas, como si mi opinión no valiese nada? ¿Te crees que no hubo consecuencias? Destruiste todo lo que tenía y tuve que volver a levantarlo sola; ahora tengo _mi_ vida y _mi_ familia, y tú no formas parte de ninguna de las dos, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. ¿Es que no me heriste ya bastante?

No estuvo seguro de qué cara puso en aquel momento, pero debió reflejar más de lo que le hubiese gustado, porque el gesto de Imelda también se quebró, como el día que volvieron a verse por primera vez. Su boca se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, los ojos le brillaron de humedad y, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, le cerró la puerta de golpe en las narices. El silencio regresó, espeso y ominoso, hundiéndose hasta el mismo núcleo de sus huesos; y Héctor no pudo hacer más que dejar escapar el aire muy despacio e inclinarse hasta apoyar la frente contra la madera. Alzó una mano, pero no volvió a llamar. Solo la posó en la puerta, intentando sentir el calor de su mujer al otro lado.

—Imelda… —susurró—. Yo… no _pude_ regresar. Morí durante el viaje.

Nadie contestó.

—Lo único que deseaba era volver a casa con ustedes, pero no tuve…

Más silencio. Héctor apretó los dientes.

—Si dejo de venir… ¿pensarás que todo me da igual? ¿Pensarás que me rendí, como siempre hacía? —Su mano se crispó hasta cerrarse en un puño—. Si vengo te hago daño y si no vengo, también. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Silencio, silencio, silencio. Durante un rato interminable, él permaneció allí, incapaz de moverse. Cuando ya había dado por supuesto que ella se había ido y que a él le tocaba hacer lo mismo, oyó su voz a través de la puerta, débil y rota, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

—Quiero que te marches, Héctor. Y que no regreses. Déjame vivir mi muerte en paz.

Él cerró los ojos, tragándose sus propias ganas de llorar.

—Pasé estos cincuenta años pensando en ti —musitó entonces—. Cada día, cada minuto. No creas que dejaré de hacerlo ahora. Ni ahora, ni nunca. No volveré a molestarte si es lo que deseas, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que eso significa que no me importas. —Frenó, mordiéndose el labio antes de añadir algo que hiciese todo aquello aún más difícil para ambos—. Solo quería que supieras que lo siento.

Esta vez ya no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. No supo si ella lo había oído o no. Tras un par de minutos, quedó claro que ya no había nada más que hablar, de modo que se incorporó con otro suspiro y se alejó calle arriba.

Y eso fue todo.

El periodo de tiempo que siguió a aquella noche se convirtió en una borrosa sucesión de días, semanas, meses y años. Héctor tenía una horrible sensación de _déjà vu_ , atrapado en un limbo incierto después de haber sido expulsado de la familia definitivamente. Al final, un día comprendió de improviso que ese sentimiento era el mismo que lo había sobrecogido durante el viaje en tren hasta Oaxaca, siendo apenas un niño, al abandonar Concepción. En aquel entonces, él mismo había cortado los lazos que lo unían a papá, a sus abuelos y a su pueblo natal, deseando escapar del peso que ejercían en su corazón para empezar una vida nueva en Santa Cecilia. Ahora, era Imelda la que cortaba los lazos y quien se libraba del lastre del dolor que él le causaba, intentando comenzar su nueva vida en la Tierra de los Muertos. La confianza estaba rota y, del mismo modo que Héctor nunca respondió las cartas de su madrastra, Imelda no escucharía ninguna de sus explicaciones, porque ya era imposible distinguir la verdad de la mentira. El destino tenía un sentido del humor muy turbio. Fue tan irónico que lo asaltó un ataque de risa histérica que terminó desembocando en llanto.

Cumplió su palabra y no volvió a buscarla a propósito. Pero eso no impidió que siguieran encontrándose por casualidad de vez en cuando, sobre todo en cada Día de Muertos. Héctor no faltaba a la cita ningún año, aunque supiera que no iba a conseguir nada más que ser echado de la fila. En algunas ocasiones, veía a Imelda cruzar antes que él y dirigirse al puente de cempasúchil; otras, se cruzaban en la fila, mientras ella avanzaba y a él lo arrastraban fuera los guardias de seguridad. Una vez en que la nostalgia y la desesperación alcanzaron un punto demasiado fuerte, incluso se quedó sentado en las escalinatas de la Central, esperando a que ella regresara de la visita para preguntarle por Coco. Fue solo una vez; no volvió a intentarlo nunca más, aunque lo de acurrucarse en las escaleras para verla regresar sí se convirtió en una especie de costumbre.

Nunca era fácil. Nunca era agradable. Ella siempre terminaba rechazándolo con violencia y él siempre terminaba con el alma rota. Pero de algún modo, aquella dinámica, por tóxica que fuese, era lo que lo mantenía en pie. Y, con el tiempo, empezó a sospechar que Imelda sentía algo parecido. Los dos estaban solos en la Tierra de los Muertos, lejos del resto de la familia, y saber que el otro andaba por allí, en algún lugar, les suponía un extraño consuelo, incluso estando en la situación en la que estaban. No importaba el dolor; jamás evadían los enfrentamientos, porque esos enfrentamientos eran el único contacto que tenían. Y, aunque no compartían auténticas conversaciones, Héctor se las ingeniaba aun así para extraer pequeños fragmentos de información sobre el tipo de mujer en el que se había convertido su esposa. Qué notas de su melodía seguían sonando igual que antes, cuáles sonaban diferente, qué había cambiado, qué se había perdido y qué permanecía ahí.

Tal vez, si aquella especie de pulso se hubiese prolongado un par de décadas, ambos habrían terminado agotándose, para bien o para mal, y cediendo a negociar una resolución más civilizada. Héctor creía con sinceridad que entenderse no era del todo imposible. Pero ese frágil equilibrio duró muy poco tiempo, apenas un lustro. Hasta que un año, al sacudirse con irritadas protestas las manos de los agentes que lo empujaban lejos de la aduana, se dio la vuelta y se topó con su familia cara a cara.

Ahí estaba Imelda; pero no sola, sino acompañada por dos altas figuras que, a pesar del tiempo, reconoció a la perfección.

—Muchachos… —jadeó Héctor, con un hilo de voz.

Óscar y Felipe lo miraban con la misma estupefacción que había colapsado a Imelda en su primer encuentro. Por sus caras supo que ni siquiera se les había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de verlo allí, que ni habían considerado que siguiera existiendo y que su hermana no debía haberles dicho una palabra sobre sus múltiples intentos de reconectar con la familia. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para asimilarlo, porque ella fue la primera en recuperarse y se plantó ante los gemelos con los brazos extendidos, como si pretendiera protegerlos de algo horrible.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No, no, no, ni hablar! ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mis hermanos!

Héctor despertó de golpe, igual que si ella le hubiese propinado un bofetón.

—Y-yo no…

—¡Ni una palabra! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—I-Imelda, ¡es Día de Muertos! Sabes perfectamente que…

—¡Yo no sé nada ni quiero sa…!

—… me la paso aquí desde que morí y…

—¡No me interesa lo que hagas con…!

—… llevo muerto más de…

—¡No me importa! —gritó, y Héctor cerró la boca. Tal vez a ella no le importara, pero Óscar y Felipe se envararon ante aquello y resultó evidente que a ellos _sí_. Su reacción lo sorprendió tanto que se quedó mirándolos con ansiedad. Imelda se tensó aún más al darse cuenta—. ¡Ustedes dos, caminen! ¡Vamos! —Agitó una mano bruscamente, instando a sus hermanos a adelantarse, y se quedó allí rígida sosteniendo la mirada de su esposo hasta que ellos se alejaron lo suficiente como para no oír nada más—. Escúchame bien, porque solo voy a decirte esto una vez. Esta tontería se acabó. Puede que yo no tuviera más remedio que aguantarte, pero no te quiero cerca de ellos ni de ninguno de nosotros, nunca más. No vas a hacer más daño a nadie de esta familia. Como empieces a perseguirlos también y trates de enredarlos con tus mentiras, te juro por Dios…

No terminó la frase, pero alzó un dedo amenazante ante su rostro a modo de advertencia. Héctor no contestó; el tono, la pose, toda el aura de Imelda se había transformado en un parpadeo, y sabía que el silencio era la única respuesta que ella iba a tolerar. Ya no estaba sola, el equilibrio se había roto. Ahora volvía a tener gente a su cargo de la que cuidar, _cuidarlos de él_ , y eso significaba que su persona quedaba fuera de la ecuación de una vez por todas. Supo que esa línea de pensamiento se le había reflejado en el rostro, pero esta vez no hubo el más mínimo destello de debilidad en la expresión de Imelda. Simplemente le dio la espalda de nuevo y lo dejó atrás. Y a él lo abrumó una sensación de desamparo más intensa que nunca.

Fue un golpe muy duro de procesar. Había pasado tanto tiempo orbitando alrededor de Imelda, forzándose a asimilar que no quería ni verlo y enredándose en su particular tira y afloja, que se le había olvidado prepararse para la llegada de _los demás_. Debía haberse dado cuenta antes de que estaba condenado a aquello: no poder explicarse ante nadie ni dirigirle la palabra a nadie ni volver a hablar con nadie de la familia. Ver de nuevo por fin a Óscar y a Felipe y ser apartado de ellos de inmediato lo perturbaba profundamente, porque no habían sido solo sus cuñados, sino también sus amigos, otra de las piedras angulares de su vida en Santa Cecilia. Los había extrañado de corazón, igual que a Imelda, igual que a Coco. Era un nuevo revés a lo poco que quedaba de su existencia física y, con cada nueva pérdida, sentía que se quebraba un poquito más.

¿Qué iba a ser lo próximo? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir cuando Coco llegase? ¿Tampoco podría acercársele a menos de cien metros de distancia?

La idea lo destrozó tanto que sintió que se le agotaban las fuerzas y, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, pasó por su mente el deseo de rendirse de verdad. Fue un instante aterrador, como asomarse a la boca de un pozo sin fondo. Perdió la noción del tiempo que permaneció allí sentado, en un rincón de las escalinatas de la Central, atrapado en oscuros pensamientos. Y solo volvió en sí cuando notó que una sombra le bloqueaba la luz.

Era uno de los gemelos. Lo vio ahí al levantar la vista, plantado ante él, con el mismo delantal de cuero que usaba Imelda, el bombín calado en la cabeza y una cara que aún delataba incredulidad. Héctor se tensó, conteniendo el aliento, y ambos se observaron en silencio por unos segundos interminables, como intentando encajar el recuerdo del aspecto que habían tenido en vida con el que lucían ahora mismo. Hasta que su cuñado torció la boca en esa mueca suya que conocía tan bien, y unió las manos a la altura del estómago en ese gesto suyo tan característico, y Héctor dejó escapar el aire en un trémulo suspiro.

—Felipe…

Él se hundió de hombros al verse reconocido y parpadeó rápidamente.

—Te vimos al regresar —murmuró sin más preámbulos—. Me preguntaba si aún te encontraría aquí.

—No… no es como si me esperasen en algún lado. —Héctor intentó bromear, pero temblaba tanto que no pudo mantener la sonrisa más de dos segundos.

Felipe lo miró de arriba debajo de nuevo, frunciendo la boca aún más.

—Estás igual.

—Bueno —la breve risa que se le escapó sonó como un graznido—, un poco más flaco, ¿eh? Parecía imposible, pero…

La voz se le quebró y, al ver la expresión de Felipe, estuvo a punto de romper a llorar. Tuvo que apartar la mirada, tragando, y echó un vistazo alrededor en un desesperado intento por no perder del todo la compostura.

—¿Dónde… dónde está Óscar?

—Comprando. Imelda nos encargó unas cosas. Este es el rato que tenemos antes de volver a casa.

—¿Qué? —Alzó la vista otra vez, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Hacéis esto a sus espaldas? No… Nonono, Felipe, no es buena idea, esto no… Ella pensará que yo…

—Ya no tenemos cinco años, Héctor —lo interrumpió él, tensándose—. Sabemos que nuestra hermana nos quiere proteger, pero jamás nos obligó a nada. Siempre tomamos nuestras propias decisiones. Y ahora decidimos escuchar lo que tengas que decir. Nos debes una explicación, aunque Imelda no quiera oírla. —Hizo una pausa, como esperando a que añadiera algo, pero Héctor no fue capaz de articular palabra. Impaciente, Felipe se inclinó un poco más y soltó a bocajarro—: ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Ni siquiera se molestó en disimular la ansiedad. Esa era la cuestión que lo había arrastrado hasta allí y la que probablemente llevaba carcomiendo a ambos hermanos desde el día anterior.

—Cincuenta y seis años —replicó Héctor a duras penas.

Casi pudo oír los engranajes de su mente funcionando, contando hacia atrás. Y, cuando comprendió lo que significaba aquella cifra, abrió la boca y ya no la pudo volver a cerrar. Parpadeó otra vez muy deprisa, tambaleándose un poco, y al final se dejó caer en los escalones, sentándose a su lado.

—Tú… ¿moriste durante el viaje? ¿Durante la gira?

—Sí.

—¿Pero cómo…? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Intoxicación. —Héctor resopló, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyar la nuca en la pared de la Central—. Una absurda intoxicación por algo que comí, justo cuando estaba por regresar a casa.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que decir aquello no había sido lo más acertado. Felipe volvió a tensarse, saliendo de su estupor, y le lanzó una mirada que recordaba bastante a las de su hermana.

—Regresar —repitió, con tono neutro—. Cuando estabas por regresar.

El escepticismo que delataba su voz le crispó los nervios.

—Ya estábamos en diciembre, Felipe. Se nos echaban encima las Posadas, ¿crees que habría pasado Navidad lejos de casa?

—No sé. Nunca creí que fueras capaz de marcharte en primer lugar, y lo hiciste.

Los gemelos no tenían el temperamento de Imelda. Jamás sufrían explosiones de rabia ni gritaban hasta quedarse afónicos. Pero, cuando querían, sabían cómo fulminar a la gente con una frialdad que calaba hasta los huesos. Héctor había visto aquella mirada muy pocas veces en su vida, y ninguna dirigida a él. Recibirla en aquel momento le hizo sentir enfermo.

—Tenía veinte años y cometí una estupidez.

—Y moriste. Justo cuando ibas a regresar. Qué… oportuno.

Héctor respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. Aquello se parecía más a la conversación que se había imaginado manteniendo con Imelda, así que tenía la respuesta más que ensayada. Se llevó una mano a la pequeña bolsa atada a la cintura del pantalón, rebuscó en ella hasta sacar el viejo billete de tren y se lo tendió a su cuñado.

—Esto solo es un pasaje a Puebla…

—Ciudad de México-Puebla, Puebla-Tehuacán, Tehuacán-Oaxaca —apuntó Héctor—. Ese era el recorrido, aunque yo no lo pude completar. Pero es el pasaje del día en que morí. Y pueden consultar la fecha de mi muerte en mis papeles del Departamento de Reuniones Familiares. Está todo registrado, como ya sabrán. Año, mes, día, hora, causa de la muerte. Sé muy bien cómo suena esta historia, pero es la verdad.

—Lo tienes todo muy preparado…

—Estuve mucho tiempo esperando. Demasiado.

Felipe permaneció un momento más mirando el billete de tren y después suspiró, colando los dedos por debajo de las gafas para frotarse la cara. Héctor apretó los labios. Que le hubiese dado la oportunidad de llegar tan lejos, que le hubiese _escuchado_ , ya era mucho más de lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—Felipe, yo… —Se interrumpió, sin saber muy bien cómo decir lo que quería decir—. Lo siento. Lamento lo que hice. Llevo más de medio siglo lamentándolo, y no solo desde que estoy aquí. Ya estaba arrepentido mucho antes de morir. Cometí un error al dejar Santa Cecilia, un error que les hizo daño a todos, y no tengo excusa. Pero no abandoné a Imelda y a Coco. Jamás.

Su cuñado clavó los ojos en los suyos con seriedad, durante unos instantes de denso silencio.

—¿Por qué te marchaste? —soltó entonces.

—Yo… —Héctor titubeó, desconcertado—. La gira…

—No —atajó Felipe, alzando una mano para frenarlo—. No me hables de la gira ni de Ernesto, no me interesa ahora. Quiero saber _por qué te marchaste_. Dime la verdad.

Héctor abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. _Por qué_. Había mucho más tras esa pregunta de lo que parecía a simple vista. Quizá fuese su forma de tratar de averiguar cuánto de verdad había en los rumores de Santa Cecilia o en los propios temores de Imelda. Él había pasado sus primeros años en la Tierra de los Muertos especulando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado, pero ellos tampoco habían tenido más remedio que especular sobre él. Ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Porque sentí que lo que estaba haciendo no era suficiente —susurró, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Sentí que solo podría darle a Imelda la estabilidad que deseaba si lograba seguir creciendo como músico. Tenía pánico de fracasar, la música era mi único talento. En aquel momento, pensé que la gira era lo correcto. —Se ahorró mencionar que la insistencia de Ernesto también había tenido mucho que ver en su decisión; no quería dar la impresión de estar evadiendo responsabilidades—. Solo me llevó unas semanas comprender que estaba equivocado, pero cuando me marché creía que… Todo el pueblo daba por hecho ya que yo era un inútil y…

—Eso no es cierto —intervino Felipe, y esta vez sonó agotado—. Buena parte de Santa Cecilia te adoraba. Tú siempre fuiste el simpático, el amable y el que hacía reír a todo el mundo. Quizá hicieran chistes a tu costa, pero no dabas problemas y eras buena gente. ¿Sabes en qué posición dejó eso a nuestra hermana?

Héctor bajó la vista, con un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé. Sé que…

—No, no lo sabes. No estabas ahí. —Felipe se quedó callado un momento, como intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos o reuniendo fuerzas para dejar escapar por fin algo que llevaba reprimiendo mucho tiempo—. Los chismes no llegaron cuando dejamos de recibir noticias tuyas, Héctor; los chismes comenzaron en cuanto saliste por la puerta. Y la mayoría no iban dirigidos a ti, sino a Imelda. Qué cruel por correrte de casa, qué mala esposa por no conseguir retener ni al sujeto que estaba loco por ella desde niño, qué estúpida por casarse contigo en primer lugar. No importaba la versión, todas tenían a Imelda como la bruja de la historia. Y ella no tenía _nada_ para combatirlo, porque tú no le dijiste _nada_ antes de partir ni después, en las cartas. Te marchaste sin hacer las paces, luego te dedicaste a evadir el tema, y debiste darte cuenta de que eso le destrozaría los nervios. Así que estás equivocado, sí las abandonaste; nos abandonaste a todos. Y las consecuencias nos marcaron la vida. Imelda luchó, trabajó, sacó a toda la familia adelante, creó uno de los negocios más prestigiosos del pueblo, y sin embargo nunca logró dejar de ser la _esposa botada_. ¿Te sorprende que ahora no te quiera ni ver?

En cierto modo, escuchar la historia así, con aquella voz cargada de cansancio y de amarga resignación, fue incluso peor que los furiosos gritos de Imelda en plena calle. Como si le pasara un tren por encima, machacándole los huesos. El peso que sentía Héctor en el corazón lo estaba estrangulando.

—No —susurró.

Felipe suspiró una vez más.

—Me alivia saber que la razón por la que no regresaste fue… _esta_ —continuó, con un gesto de la mano—. Aunque queda mucho sin explicar, me alivia. Pero eso no excusa lo que hiciste. No sé si… No sé cuándo te podré perdonar. Arruinaste muchas cosas, y no todos los errores se pueden enmendar. Lo hablaré con Óscar. —Frunciendo la boca, le devolvió el billete de tren—. Pero no intercederemos por ti ante nuestra hermana. Eso te lo digo ya. Lamento tu dolor, pero lamento mucho más el suyo. La sangre es más fuerte, Héctor. Sé que eso nunca significó demasiado para ti, pero para nosotros sí.

Él tomó el billete y lo sostuvo con manos temblorosas, notando que se le nublaba la vista. Pensó en Lupe, en Joaquín, en Isabel, en sus abuelos, y tuvo que tragar para reprimir un sollozo.

—T-tuve tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas desde que llegué aquí —balbuceó—. Muchas de las decisiones que tomé cuando era niño… No era capaz de ver la imagen completa, había cosas que no comprendía y…

—No, no, no me malinterpretes. —Felipe sacudió la cabeza—. No te lo echo en cara. Nosotros no sabemos qué situación tenías con tu familia, pero esa fue una línea que Imelda nunca nos permitió cruzar. A ninguno de nosotros. ¿Por qué crees que apenas habla con mamá y papá? Papá repetía todo el tiempo que debimos ver venir esta situación, porque tú ya habías abandonado a los tuyos antes, más de una vez. Imelda se ponía furiosa cada vez que lo decía. Ella nunca te juzgó por escapar de situaciones abusivas, y tampoco quería que nosotros lo hiciéramos. Pero eso lo hacía todo mucho peor, ¿eh? —La mirada que le dirigió entonces fue de profunda tristeza—. Pensar que tú escapaste porque ella estaba siendo _abusiva_ contigo la destruyó.

Aquello sí lo pilló desprevenido. La oleada de calidez que le había provocado saber que Imelda lo había protegido en ese aspecto tan espinoso de su vida chocó con el gélido escalofrío que trajeron las últimas palabras de Felipe, y por un instante se bloqueó. El padre Luis le había dicho que Imelda había llegado a culparse de su marcha, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que ella pudiera estar viéndose a sí misma como una nueva versión de Joaquín o de Lola. Una soga al cuello de la que él había sentido la necesidad de huir. La mera idea le provocó tal sacudida que se le agarrotó el cuerpo, empujándolo a enderezarse.

—Imelda es lo mejor que me pasó en toda mi maldita vida —barbotó de golpe—. Ella y Coco son lo que más he amado jamás.

—Debiste decirle eso a ella antes de marcharte; ahora quizá suene poco creíble —repuso Felipe, aunque su boca se torció ligeramente en una minúscula sonrisa—. O quizá no. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez con algo más de tiempo o algo más de esfuerzo. Todo depende de las ganas que tengas de regresar a casa. La forma en que lo intentes ya es cosa tuya. —Tomando aire, se puso en pie—. Ya debo marcharme, Óscar me estará esperando. Hablaremos más en otra ocasión, aún hay muchas cosas que tienes que aclararnos.

Él no atinó a responder. Aún estaba intentando procesar todo lo que le había dicho, la familiaridad de poder haber charlado otra vez después de tantísimo tiempo, incluso la puerta abierta que acababa de dejar a más conversaciones, a retomar el contacto y quizá, _quizá_ , una hipotética reconciliación. El torbellino de emociones lo tenía hecho un guiñapo. Pero, al ver que Felipe comenzaba a alejarse, una descarga le recorrió la médula y, cerrando los puños, se levantó de un salto, con el fantasma de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora bajo sus costillas.

—¡Felipe! —exclamó, y él se detuvo unos escalones más allá, encarándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos aún entrelazadas—. Y-yo… ¡Regresar a casa es en lo único que pienso desde que estoy aquí! ¡Es lo único que deseaba antes de morir y es lo único que sigo deseando! ¡Y regresaré, cueste lo que cueste! Dices que la sangre es más fuerte, ¡pues Coco es _mi_ sangre, y ella es _su_ sangre, así que ella me conecta a todos ustedes! ¡Soy un Rivera y lo seré hasta el final, aunque ni Imelda ni Coco me perdonen jamás! ¡Ustedes son mi familia, y yo volveré a casa, volveré y cumpliré mi promesa, porque son lo más importante para mí! ¡No voy a abandonar! ¡Nunca! ¡Voy a cruzar ese pinche puente de flores a Santa Cecilia aunque tenga que… que cazar un alebrije para cruzarlo volando!

Su cuñado se había quedado con la boca abierta. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía bien de dónde había salido aquel exabrupto. Pero toda la fuerza que había perdido la noche anterior, hundiéndolo en la desesperación y el desánimo, acababa de regresar con la potencia de un tsunami, estremeciendo hasta lo más profundo. ¿Todo dependía de sus ganas de regresar a casa? Pues sus ganas eran infinitas. Si ese debía ser su combustible, no volvería a agotársele nunca más.

—¿Volverás? —murmuró Felipe, y de repente esbozó una sonrisa, con la nostalgia brillando en sus ojos—. ¿Como vuelven las blancas mariposas? —Héctor jadeó ante la referencia, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar—. Es bueno oírlo. Me habrías decepcionado mucho de no ser así. —Hizo amago de reanudar la marcha, pero se detuvo, vaciló y se giró de nuevo—. Coco… Coco lo sabía.

Héctor se envaró.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sabía. Presentía que… tú ya no estabas vivo y que esa era la razón de que no hubieses vuelto a casa. No le importaban las evidencias en contra o lo que opinara su mamá, ella fue la única que nunca dudó de ti. Nunca. Y nunca dejó de amarte. La sangre es más fuerte, ¿eh?

Con un último gesto de cabeza, terminó de bajar las escalinatas y se marchó, dejándolo allí clavado como una estaca, mientras la información se asentaba en su mente.

Coco. Coco había creído en él, con esa confianza ciega de los niños. Había seguido amándolo, a pesar de todo. Ella…

Si ella no se había rendido, ¿qué derecho tenía a rendirse él?

Héctor regresó a los suburbios a zancadas, con el paso más firme que había usado en años y aquella vieja canción rasgando el silencio de su alma. Era la que siempre le cantaba a Imelda y a Coco antes de salir de viaje, de forma extravagante y chistosa, organizando un espectáculo junto a los gemelos para hacerlas reír y aliviar un poco la amargura de su ausencia. Podía ver esos recuerdos como si los tuviera de nuevo ante los ojos, los tres cantando pomposamente con muchos aspavientos, mientras Coco aplaudía e Imelda terminaba esbozando una sonrisa a su pesar. Antes de empezar la gira, sin embargo, no la cantaron. La situación estaba demasiado tensa para payasadas, bromear con aquello no le pareció apropiado. No les cantó _Volveré_. No la cantó.

Debería haberlo hecho. No como una pantomima, sino en serio, de corazón.

Ahora retumbaba dentro de su cabeza como si alguien hubiese puesto en marcha un gramófono a todo volumen.

 _Yo sé que por mi ausencia  
_ _mucho, mucho has llorado  
_ _y sé que hasta has pensando  
_ _que al fin te olvidaré…_

Apenas se detuvo a saludar a sus amigos y compañeros, apenas prestó atención a las miradas de sorpresa y a las voces que le preguntaban si todo iba bien. Solo atravesó los muelles con decisión y entró como una bala en el pequeño jacal que había compartido con mamá y que evitaba todo lo posible desde que ella había desaparecido. De repente, todo parecía tener un color distinto, más vivo, más real. Él mismo se sentía como si acabara de despertar finalmente de un sueño larguísimo.

 _Pero es que no comprendes  
_ _que estamos tan unidos,  
_ _que el día que menos pienses  
_ _a tu lado estaré…_

Se paseó de un lado a otro, con la mente más despejada que en los últimos cincuenta años. Rebuscó entre los pocos trastos que acumulaba allí, borró con un trapo mugriento el calendario de aquel año y empezó a dibujar rápidamente el nuevo, hasta el próximo Día de Muertos. Un año. Tenía todo un año para prepararse.

Si no había forma legal de cruzar el puente, tendría que empezar a probar métodos menos ortodoxos. Pero lo cruzaría. Por sus huesos que lo cruzaría.

— _Volveré_ —repetía una y otra vez en un susurro, a veces solo hablando, a veces entonando—. Volveré, volveré, volveré… _Volveré como vuelven las blancas mariposas_ …

Después de aquello llegaron los planes locos, los tejemanejes, los préstamos que nunca podía devolver. Dejó de ser una leve molestia en cada Día de Muertos para convertirse en un explosivo espectáculo. Se acostumbró a los sermones de los policías, las noches en el calabozo y su creciente hoja de "antecedentes criminales". Siguió viendo en secreto a sus cuñados, dos o tres veces al año, y lloró con ellos y volvió a ponerse en pie con ellos. Adoptó aquella canción como su himno y se la cantó a sí mismo hasta la saciedad, siempre que la determinación flaqueaba, siempre que tocaba encarar un nuevo fracaso.

Pero el inicio de todo, el lazo que lo reconectó a Santa Cecilia y le recordó que _sí_ tenía un lugar al que debía regresar, siempre fueron Felipe y Óscar.

* * *

—¡Ay! Ay, ay, ayayay… ok, paren, ¡paren!

Óscar y Felipe, sentados cada uno a un lado de Héctor en el jardín de los Rivera, alzaron los rostros hacia él y lo miraron con aburrimiento.

—¡De veras!

—No seas llorón.

—¿Acaso te duele siquiera?

—No sé si "doler" es la palabra, pero es muy desagradable. —Héctor se estremeció con un traqueteo de huesos—. Me da no sé qué que me anden ahí hurgando.

—¡No estamos hurgando!

—Tienes la pierna hecha un desastre.

—Si tus huesos se están fortaleciendo…

—… hay que ensamblar mejor la tibia…

—… o no soldará en condiciones.

—Te quedarás cojo para siempre.

—No seas tan huevón.

—¡Eh, esa boca! —Héctor frunció el ceño con reprobación—. Ok, está bien, está bien, continúen. Pero con cuidado.

Los gemelos pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo, pero esbozaron sendas sonrisitas. Se habían acomodado en el suelo, a los pies del banco que ocupaba Héctor, y se inclinaban sobre la pierna izquierda de este, apoyada en una banqueta. Óscar trataba de desprender la vieja cinta adhesiva que mantenía su tibia de una pieza, mientras Felipe esperaba con el rollo en la mano, listo para volver a ensamblar. Pero apenas había pasado una semana desde su aventura junto a Miguel durante el Día de Muertos, y Héctor aún notaba los huesos delicados y sensibles. Aunque ya no parecían a punto de deshacerse en polvo, un extraño hormigueo le recorría la médula e intensificaba de forma muy incómoda cualquier tipo de roce alrededor de las fracturas.

Cuando la cinta adhesiva se desprendió del todo, la tibia crujió y a Héctor se le escapó un siseo entre dientes, tensando todo el cuerpo.

—Andabas siempre desarmándote sin parpadear siquiera y ahora no aguantas un hueso roto.

—Desencajar los huesos no es lo mismo que _romperlos_ , Felipe.

—No puedo creer que pasaras más de diez años con esto así —musitó Óscar por lo bajo, aún concentrado en su tarea.

Héctor le miró la nuca y esbozó una triste sonrisa. Óscar había sido quien lo visitó en el calabozo aquel infame año en el que su desesperado plan para cruzar el puente de cempasúchil había estado a punto de rozar el suicidio. Encontrarlo con la pierna partida en dos, una costilla menos y la ropa hecha jirones le había impactado tanto que incluso llegó a suplicarle que intentase una vez más hablar con Imelda, algo a lo que él ya había renunciado por completo a principios de los años 90.

—No —había replicado Héctor, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente—. No quiero que me vea en este estado. Podría parecer que intento echárselo en cara y no quiero que se sienta culpable. Nuestra oportunidad pasó, Óscar, ya lo acepté. Y a mí ya no me queda mucho más tiempo, lo puedo sentir. Pero seguiré intentándolo hasta el final. El año que les digan que no traté de cruzar, sabrán que ya no estoy aquí.

Quién le iba a decir que, doce años después, estaría allí sentado, en la casa de su esposa, junto a las personas a las que más amaba, readmitido en la familia y con sus maltrechos huesos recuperando más y más solidez a cada día que pasaba. Todavía le parecía un sueño del que temía despertar en el momento más inesperado.

Sus cuñados reajustaron las dos mitades de la tibia con aire experto, haciéndolas encajar lo mejor posible, antes de envolverlas de nuevo en otro trozo de cinta, más apretada y resistente. Héctor intentó aguantar sin quejarse, con los puños aferrados a la falda del camisón que le había prestado Imelda, pero apretó tanto los dientes que terminó haciéndose daño en la mandíbula. Cuando los gemelos dieron la tarea por concluida, se desarmó con un exagerado suspiro de alivio.

—Madre de Dios, eres el rey de los dramas. —Imelda salió al jardín desde la cocina, con una taza en una mano y una jarra de líquido blanquecino en la otra.

—¿Eso es atole? —Héctor sonrió ampliamente, enderezándose—. ¿Vas a darme un premio por aguantar la cura sin llorar?

— _No_ aguantaste la cura sin llorar —replicó ella, dedicándole una mueca.

Pero, aun así, le llenó la taza de atole y se la tendió con expresión cálida. Al darle las gracias, Imelda ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirándole el rostro con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Están recuperando el color —murmuró su esposa, y de improviso le apartó el pelo de la frente con una suave caricia y rozó con los dedos las marcas de su calavera.

Le costó un enorme esfuerzo no cerrar los ojos, soltar otro suspiro y hundirse contra su mano para prolongar el contacto. Pero allí estaban Óscar y Felipe para carraspear sin disimulo alguno y traerlos de vuelta a la realidad con un respingo.

—Bueno, ¿y nosotros qué, hermana?

—Sí, somos nosotros quienes estuvimos arreglándote al esposo.

—Hicimos todo el trabajo y ningún premio.

—Él no hizo más que andar quejándose.

Imelda bufó con exasperación, dirigiendo una mirada al cielo, y regresó a la cocina mientras mascullaba:

—Ya vuelvo a tener la casa convertida en una guardería.

En cuanto se perdió de vista, los gemelos se levantaron y ocuparon el banco junto a Héctor, uno a su derecha y otro a su izquierda, clavándole los codos en las costillas con aire sugerente. Él se limitó a hundir la cara en la taza, para tragarse la sonrisa y las ganas de reír. No le extrañaba que Imelda volviera a sentirse a cargo de una guardería; él se sentía como si tuviese de nuevo catorce años.

Una vez que los tres tuvieron sus respectivas bebidas, Óscar se aclaró la garganta y comentó:

—Bien, ya que no parece que vayas a desaparecer en un futuro inmediato…

—Y por fin estás de vuelta en casa —añadió al vuelo Felipe.

—Creo que ya es hora, ¿no?

—Ya es hora, sí.

—¿Qué? —Héctor miró a uno y otro, sin comprender—. ¿Hora de qué?

Ambos hermanos alzaron sus tazas, como en un brindis.

— _Volveré como vuelveeen_ …

Héctor brincó de tal forma que estuvo a punto de verterse el atole encima.

— _¡Shhh!_ ¿Qué rayos hacen?

—… _las blancas mariposaaas_ …

—¡Ya cállense! —siseó Héctor, dirigiendo una mirada horrorizada hacia la ventana de la cocina—. ¿Quieren que Imelda me arranque la cabeza?

—… _al cáliz de las rosaaas_ … _su néctar a libaaar_ …

—¡Ay, Dios! —Hundió el rostro en una mano, pero apenas pudo contener la carcajada que pugnaba por salir.

— _Volveré cómo vuelveeen_ … _esas inquietas olaaas_ …

—Tantos años y siguen cantando horrible…

—… _coronadas de espumaaa_ … —Los codos volvieron a atacarle los costados.

—… _tus playas a bañaaar_ … —terminó Héctor, rindiéndose y alzando la taza también.

Y la siguiente estrofa la cantaron juntos, subiendo el tono y con amplias sonrisas.

— _Volveré por la nocheee_ … _cuando ya estés dormidaaa_ … _acallando un suspirooo_ …

— _¡EJEM!_

Los tres frenaron con un chirrido y se encogieron al ver que Imelda había reaparecido a su lado, con las manos en las caderas y mirada fulminante.

—Dejen ahora mismo de cantar esa bobada.

—Pero es la tradición. —Felipe se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto, hermana, no querrás romper la tradición.

—¿Tradición? —El gesto de la mujer se endureció y la débil sonrisa de Héctor terminó de esfumarse, temiendo que la broma hubiese sido excesiva para el momento tan delicado en el que todavía se encontraban—. ¡Es la tradición de cuando él se _marchaba_ , no de cuando volvía!

Óscar y Felipe se quedaron quietos como estatuas e intercambiaron una mirada.

—Es cierto, hermano.

—Qué mal.

—Fue un error de cálculo.

—Nos equivocamos de versión.

Y, de repente, retomaron la pose de brindis, cantando aún más fuerte:

— _VOLVIÓ como vuelveeen_ … _las blancas mariposaaas_ …

—¡Santa María, dame paciencia! —exclamó Imelda, pero solo agitó las manos con fastidio y los dejó allí, perdiéndose de nuevo en el interior de la cocina.

Héctor no aguantó dos versos más de sus cuñados sin romper a reír en un murmullo, sacudido por un ataque de risa floja que hizo todo lo posible por acallar, cubriéndose la boca con la mano libre. Antes de darse cuenta, Felipe y Óscar estaban riéndose también entre dientes, inclinándose para apoyarse en él al tiempo que lo rodeaban por los hombros con los brazos.

—¿Oíste eso, Óscar?

—Ah, sí, parece que Héctor ya vuelve a sonar como Héctor.

—Estaba un poco desafinado, ¿verdad?

—Verdad, pero nada que un buen músico no pueda arreglar.

Él se encogió aún más, dejándose estrechar. Todo iría bien, por fin; todo iría bien, como siempre debió ser. En casa, con los suyos. Después de casi cien años, se sintió finalmente bienvenido en la Tierra de los Muertos, preparado para recomenzar, para disfrutar de lo que le quedase de existencia, sin más prisas, ni carreras, ni dolor.

Y al final rio y lloró a partes iguales.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : Ya que la semana pasada no pude actualizar por razones de trabajo, esta semana subo el relato un día antes. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)

Igual que siento debilidad por el tipo de relación que podrían desarrollar Héctor y Victoria post-canon, siempre le he tenido un cariño especial al tipo de relación que podrían haber tenido Héctor y los gemelos en el pre-canon, durante su infancia. Con la personalidad que tiene Héctor y esa facilidad para relacionarse con los niños, creo que se ganaría muy rápido a Óscar y a Felipe, aunque ellos solo fuesen un poco más pequeños que él (dos años, en mi headcanon). Al mismo tiempo, que no se lleven demasiada edad les da la ventaja de poder tener una relación más ¿igualitaria? al crecer, pasando a ser auténticos amigos y colegas, en vez de colocar a Héctor en el puesto de hermano mayor junto a Imelda. Este aspecto me parece importante, porque (como ya he dicho antes) no me gusta demasiado la idea de que Héctor estuviera flotando en un limbo social sin trato con nadie, y así se le añade un poco más de profundidad a sus vínculos afectivos con el resto de su entorno. Por eso, la marcha de su cuñado les afectó también a un nivel personal, no solo por ser el marido de su hermana, y en consecuencia adoptaron su propia forma de lidiar con el asunto al llegar a la Tierra de los Muertos.

Sin embargo, me interesa que quede claro que Óscar y Felipe **no cuestionan las decisiones de Imelda**. Ellos son los que han conocido de primera mano, desde el principio, la situación tan delicada en la que Héctor la dejó al marcharse. Ellos han sido su apoyo, tanto a nivel familiar como laboral (incluso es probable que nunca llegaran a casarse ni pensaran en formar familia propia para poder estar con ella). De modo que interceder por su cuñado para que Imelda lo perdone está fuera de toda discusión. Si Imelda dice que Héctor ya no forma parte de la familia, ellos lo acatan y punto, porque ella es la esposa que tiene que decidir si quiere a su esposo de vuelta o no. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Héctor es también su amigo; así que, como _amigos_ , los gemelos sí decidieron darle otra oportunidad, después de varias discusiones y de dejar del todo claro lo que había sucedido. Este es otro de mis headcanons principales, que ya he mencionado de pasada en los primeros one-shots, y básicamente se apoya en los pequeños gestos de los gemelos hacia Héctor durante la película y en que, si Héctor necesitaba un empujón para no rendirse, ellos eran la opción más evidente. En la escena del cenote, él habla de Coco como si supiera que ella lo sigue queriendo; alguien ha tenido que decírselo. Y, al mismo tiempo, con este reencuentro entre cuñados marco el punto de inflexión a partir del que Héctor entró en modo kamikaze con lo de cruzar el puente en Día de Muertos (porque no, tampoco creo que optara por la vía ilegal desde el minuto uno, sino que fue el acto definitivo de desesperación por llegar a su bebé).

Otra cosa en la que he tenido que pensar un montón mientras escribía este one-shot es el mítico _¿Cuántas veces tendré que rechazarte?_ de Imelda. Me resulta muy difícil escribir sobre esa etapa, porque no aguanto ver sufrir a estos dos y mi mente siempre busca formas de reconciliarlos, en vez de alargar el drama. Pero el drama les duró casi cincuenta años en el canon, así que algo había que hacer. Al final se me ocurrió algo bastante interesante, que es esa extraña relación tipo "no quiero verte, pero a ver si te veo" que mantuvieron durante los años que Imelda estuvo sola y que en cierto modo rompería el hielo y sentaría sus bases para volver a interactuar, aunque fuese de forma medio tóxica. Es algo que también me parecía necesario, porque si hubiesen pasado esos cincuenta años sin tener ningún tipo de contacto en absoluto, muchos detalles de la película e incluso la propia resolución de la historia no se sostendrían. Seamos francos, Imelda y Héctor siguen teniendo muchísima química en la peli, y no puede ser solo por lo que compartieron en vida. A excepción de la escena post-cenote, que es la más dramática, todas sus interacciones delatan cierto grado de familiaridad, aunque Imelda siempre responda de malas. La más obvia es la de ¿ _Soy el amor de tu vida?_ , pero las demás también tienen ese toque que da a entender que no están desacostumbrados a tratar el uno con el otro, incluso si es solo para discutir.

Mantengo lo que ya establecí en los primeros one-shots: que Imelda procuraba no darle oportunidad de decir demasiado en su presencia. También creo que a partir de cierto punto, cuando su deterioro ya fuese muy, muy evidente, Héctor procuraría evitarla para que ella no lo viera, como comento aquí. Pero durante un periodo de al menos dos o tres décadas, sus encontronazos serían más o menos frecuentes. Y no podía explorar el tema en este relato, porque narraba desde el PoV de Héctor, pero ya tengo pensado otro desde la perspectiva de Imelda para intentar explicar un poco más su lado de la historia y lo complejos que eran sus sentimientos al respecto, para justificar su actitud tan tajante hacia él.

Sobre la música, dos cosas:

1) Vuelvo al repertorio de María Grever con _Volveré_ , que es otra de sus obras. De esta he encontrado menos versiones que de las demás (versiones que me gusten, quiero decir XD), así que voy a lo fácil y os recomiendo la que canta Libertad Lamarque. Lamarque fue una cantante y actriz argentina muy famosa también, que dio voz a muchas de las canciones de Grever e incluso hizo de ella en la película biográfica sobre la compositora que se estrenó en 1953: _Cuando me vaya_. Creo que otra versión bastante famosa de _Volveré_ es la que canta Javier Solís, y he oído una de Los Dandys que tampoco está mal; sírvanse ustedes mismos :D

2) La cancioncilla en cuicateco que menciona Héctor al inicio de este one-shot es una versión de _La tía Mónica_ que encontré un día en YouTube de pura casualidad. Obviamente, **es un completo anacronismo** , porque, hasta donde pude averiguar, _La tía Mónica_ es una canción infantil de los años 90 (incluso si fuese más antigua, dudo que fuese TAN antigua como para que la cantase este niño en 1908 XD). Pero decidí mantener la referencia directa por varias razones: es una canción infantil (el tipo de canciones que Héctor conocería a esa edad), el estribillo recordaba al traqueteo del tren y, la más importante, me ha resultado dificilísimo encontrar auténtica música antigua original en cuicateco. Y mencionar la lengua autóctona del pueblo natal de Héctor es algo muy importante para mí. De modo que buscad _Canto Cuicateco "Tía Mónica"_ en YouTube si tenéis curiosidad y la escucháis.

Aunque durante mi formación como humanista me especialicé en la rama de Historia, mis otras dos grandes pasiones siempre fueron la Antropología y la Lingüística, y la enorme importancia de las lenguas en la conformación sociocultural de un pueblo es algo que siempre trato de reivindicar, en la medida que puedo. La lengua es un elemento fundamental de nuestra identidad, porque es la que da forma a la realidad que nos rodea y expresa cómo entendemos o nos relacionamos con el mundo; ella es la que nos proporciona los conceptos con los que desarrollamos nuestros esquemas mentales. No es casualidad que los colonizadores impongan (o al menos intenten imponer) su propia lengua sobre la del pueblo invadido, porque es una forma más de fagotizarlos y anular su identidad. Es útil y necesario tener una lengua franca que nos sirva para poder comunicarnos entre distintas comunidades, pero proteger las lenguas indígenas es proteger parte del alma de ese pueblo. Preservarlas, no como una reliquia sino como elemento vivo que pueda seguir desarrollándose y adaptándose, es lo que le da a un pueblo riqueza cultural. Y no me cansaré nunca de repetirlo. En el caso concreto del español, provocó estragos no solo en América, sino también en la propia península Ibérica, donde trató de imponerse al resto de lenguas hasta casi exterminarlas (algunas se han reforzado en las últimas décadas, otras desaparecieron o se consideran casi extintas). Con la riqueza lingüística que tiene México en general y Oaxaca en concreto, esto era algo de lo que necesitaba hablar. Así que si sois bilingües, sentíos muy orgullosos. Y bueno, dentro del propio idioma español, proteged siempre vuestro dialecto, porque a los dialectos también puede aplicarse todo esto y cada uno de ellos es muy valioso, por más que algunos iluminados elitistas del mundo de las letras se empeñen en hablar de ese animal mitológico conocido como El Español Correcto™. Y ya está, that's all, thanks for coming to my TED talk XD (no se me ha notao la sal ni na').

Una última curiosidad. En su día, elegí Concepción Pápalo al azar, mirando simplemente el mapa de Oaxaca; pero investigando después fue cuando descubrí que Cuicatlan es cuna de la etnia cuicateca. _Cuicatlan_ en náhuatl significa "tierra de canto" o "tierra de cantares", porque, según leí, los mexicas consideraban que la lengua de los cuicatecos era muy cantarina y sonaban como si estuvieran cantando. Y me pareció todo muy apropiado, a decir verdad.

La semana que viene voy a estar de viaje, así que es probable que el próximo fin de semana no haya one-shot. Espero que mis horarios se estabilicen pronto para poder recuperar las actualizaciones semanales, pero de momento tendremos que mantener las quincenales. En cualquier caso, yo seguiré escribiendo y publicando :) Un millón de gracias a la gente que lee, y más aún a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejar review, porque me animan muchísimo y significa mucho para mí. ¡Espero que sigáis disfrutando de la tabla!

Un abrazo muy fuerte y que paséis buena semana.


	9. Ausencia

Hiatus kilométrico por culpa del trabajo y de asuntos personales, pero sigo adelante con la tabla :D Este one-shot viene a ser como la otra cara de la moneda del relato anterior, e incluso intenté incluir algunos paralelismos. Os aviso por si queréis releer _Volveré_ antes de leer _Ausencia_.

 **Prompt** : _Down the generations / Family Tree  
_ **Word Count** : 13.811  
 **Summary** : Cuando Héctor se marchó para no volver, Imelda creyó que prohibir cualquier cosa que le recordase a él bastaría para olvidarlo. La ausencia haría el resto. Pero hubo algo con lo que no contó y de lo que resultaba imposible librarse: la sangre de su esposo que siguió corriendo por el árbol familiar, de generación en generación.

 _ **Ausencia**_

Con frecuencia, Imelda pensaba que estaba maldita.

Cuando era joven y la felicidad apenas le entraba en el pecho, se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Se sentía bendecida, invulnerable. El país se desmoronaba a su alrededor, pero estaba segura de que las dificultades no importarían, porque nunca encontrarían nada imposible de superar. Héctor siempre fue el motor de su optimismo. Quizá por eso su marcha lo desequilibró todo hasta tal punto, atacándola en lo más íntimo y destruyendo lo que siempre había dado por sentado.

Solo una maldición podía hacer que las cosas se torcieran así.

Con los años, también comenzó a preguntarse si esa maldición no se la habría echado ella a sí misma, de algún modo. Tal vez en la propia Navidad de 1921, cuando ni su esposo apareció en la puerta ni recibieron noticias suyas. Aquella Nochebuena pasó a la historia como la peor de toda su vida, con Coco preguntando constantemente por su papá, sus padres gruñendo sin parar contra su yerno y contra ella, y Óscar y Felipe lanzándose inquietas miradas cada dos por tres. El ambiente era tan denso que se podía masticar, y la tensión que llevaba acumulando desde que Héctor salió por la puerta, hacía ya más de siete meses, estalló en su estómago como un saco lleno de fuegos artificiales. La casa se llenó con el estruendo de los gritos y la loza rota. El veneno fluyó sin piedad, por parte de unos y otros. Sus padres se marcharon dando un portazo, e Imelda se quedó gritando en la cocina, lanzando vasos contra las paredes en un ataque de ira que obligó a Óscar a llevarse fuera a una Coco que no paraba de berrear. Felipe permaneció a su lado para intentar tranquilizarla, y al final se derrumbó en sus brazos, llorando con todas sus fuerzas, como si le estuviesen arrancando el corazón. Porque eso era lo que sentía. Los _cómo pudiste_ se mezclaban con los _no va a volver_ , los _ojalá y te pudras_ con los _devuélvanmelo_ , los _lo siento_ con los _te odio_ … y maldijo a Dios por entregarle al amor de su vida y arrebatárselo de golpe ahora, cuando apenas estaban empezando a vivir.

Fue la primera y última vez que Imelda perdió el control de esa manera. No volvió a llorar a gritos ni a romper cosas. Se disculpó con sus padres al día siguiente, aunque su relación no hizo más que empeorar desde entonces. Incluso fue a confesar antes de la misa de Navidad, arrepentida por su violento exabrupto. Pero nada bueno podía salir de maldecir a Dios en Nochebuena, ¿no?

Sabía que Héctor no volvería. Si no había vuelto ya, era porque no lo iba a hacer. _No lo iba a hacer_. Tuvo que repetírselo mil veces para que calara, recordándose que aquello no era una pesadilla, sino la vida real. Y la vida exigía una respuesta. Acción, decisiones, hechos. La vida, que de repente se presentaba ante ella con toda su crudeza y oscuridad, no le iba a permitir quedarse de brazos caídos mirando a la pared. Así que, a cada nueva semana que pasaba sin recibir carta suya, Imelda llevaba a empeñar o a vender alguna de sus cosas. Para cuando llegó la primavera y se cumplió un año de su partida, todo lo que había pertenecido a Héctor había sido sacado de la casa o amontonado en el rincón más oscuro del armario. El taller ya estaba en marcha y ella ya era oficialmente zapatera. Nadie cantaba ni tarareaba ni bailaba. Las contraventanas se cerraban de golpe siempre que algún músico cruzaba la calle. Pero no lloró. Sentía que aquella explosión la había vaciado por dentro y ya no quedaba nada más que verter.

No era cierto, por supuesto, y tendría muchas más oportunidades en el futuro para comprobarlo; pero durante los primeros años, esa sensación de vacío lo hizo todo un poco más fácil. _Funcionar_ era más fácil, si pensaba en sí misma como una máquina de coser a la que no debía dejar de pisar el pedal. Era lo único que podía hacer para no volverse loca, porque ya no recordaba cómo era la vida antes de que Héctor llegase a Santa Cecilia. Habían estado juntos tanto tiempo, su relación había sido siempre tan estrecha, que su ausencia resultaba demasiado brutal. Necesitaba reformular la realidad entera para seguir adelante, y eso implicaba aferrarse al día a día, al trabajo, a los encargos, a cualquier cosa que no llevase la impronta de su esposo, sin mirar atrás. Y rechazar radicalmente lo que sí le recordaba a él. Fingir que nunca había existido. Como el acto reflejo de no tocar lo que sabes que va a quemarte.

Solo era un parche. Solo estaba huyendo hacia delante, sin curar heridas y sin permitirse el duelo. No estaba pasando página de verdad. En el fondo lo sabía, y también sabía que, antes o después, aquello podría reventarle en la cara. Pero no le importó, porque era una madre sola con una niña que criar en un mundo demasiado turbulento. Había demasiadas cosas de las que ocuparse y demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Ojalá esa especie de aturdimiento emocional hubiese durado para siempre. Quizá al final todo se hubiese aquietado de verdad, la sombra de Héctor se hubiese borrado de la existencia y ella hubiese conseguido olvidarlo de una vez por todas. Pero entonces Coco cumplió seis años, y ella comprendió que nunca hallaría paz, porque la pequeña era la viva imagen de su padre. Tenía los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, el mismo carácter, el mismo sentido del humor, incluso el mismo lenguaje corporal; e Imelda se preguntaba cómo demonios era posible semejante cosa, si Coco no había conocido a su padre el tiempo suficiente como para aprender a emular su forma de moverse o de expresarse.

—Dios mío, ¿por qué te ríes de mí así? —rezaba a veces, en la soledad de su cuarto, con los dientes tan apretados que se le resentía el rostro entero—. Cuando te pedí que me lo devolvieras, no me refería a esto. Así no, maldita sea. _Así no_.

Pero así fue, y esta vez no había escapatoria posible, porque no existía nada en el mundo que ella pudiera amar más que a Coco.

Imelda cayó entonces en la costumbre de mascullar para sí un _maldito pendejo_ , cada vez que veía a Héctor en su hija. Pero, cuanto más lo maldecía, más parecía asemejarse Coco a él. Con diez, doce, catorce años… La música bullía dentro de ella, sus ojos reflejaban un corazón enorme, amaba tanto y con tanta fuerza que su mera presencia era capaz de curar cualquier dolor. Y la ausencia pesaba como una rueda de molino cargada a su espalda. Era imposible olvidar así. Imelda cerraba los ojos y veía al niño, al muchacho, que había sido su amigo, su esposo, su amor. Oía a Coco reír y lo oía también a él. Recordaba su voz como si la hubiese escuchado por última vez el día anterior, y no años atrás. Recordaba todo lo bueno que había en él, todo lo que ella había amado. Recordaba, recordaba, recordaba…

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que aún le quedaban lágrimas, después de todo.

—No sabes cómo te odio —le susurraba a Héctor, cuando ya no podía más, y en el fondo de su mente lo veía sonreír de lado, con esa mezcla de indulgencia y tristeza, murmurando un: _eso no es cierto_.

E Imelda deseaba poder odiarlo de verdad, porque era cruel que se lo hubiese llevado todo al marcharse, todo su amor y su ilusión, y ni siquiera le permitiera ahora a ella la paz del olvido.

Coco se casó con Julio a la misma edad que tenía Héctor cuando se marchó. Imelda vio la luz que iluminaba su rostro durante la boda, y el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para tragarse el llanto la dejó exhausta. No fue más fácil cuando nació Victoria, meses después, y Coco se pasaba el día contemplando a su hija maravillada, como si fuese el mayor tesoro del planeta. Imelda no se lo dijo, pero Héctor también la había mirado así cuando era un bebé. Héctor la había mirado así _siempre_. Héctor la había querido tanto que hasta la propia Imelda le había tomado el pelo, cada vez que lo encontraba absorto observando ese pequeño milagro que habían traído a la vida juntos.

—Es tan perfecta, Imelda —decía él, radiante—. ¿Cómo pudimos crear algo tan perfecto?

—Es tan perfecta, mamá —le dijo un día Coco, acariciando la cabecita de Victoria—. ¿Cómo es posible?

Y su corazón se agrietaba, consciente de que todo aquello había sido real, que el amor que él les tuvo era _real_ , y aun así no fue suficiente para impedir que se marchara.

Victoria heredó los ojos de Imelda y la nariz de los gemelos, pero tenía la misma cara que Héctor. Las facciones de Elena, gracias a Dios, fueron las de su padre, pero tenía los ojos y la nariz de su madre, que eran los de Héctor también. Las mirase como las mirase, sus dos nietas llevaban parte de su esposo en ellas; y sin ser siquiera conscientes de ello, alargaron aquella tortura una generación más.

—¿Por qué no puedes desaparecer y ya? —le gruñó una noche a Héctor—. ¿Por qué no puedes esfumarte y dejarme tranquila?

En el ronroneo de Pepita, enroscada a su lado, creyó oír su voz, susurrando viejas palabras de disculpa, mientras el hilo de una melodía disonante se arrastraba por los rincones de su memoria. Se sintió atrapada, como una mosca en una tela de araña, y tuvo que hundir la cara en la almohada para acallar los sollozos, hasta que el fuerte dolor que le atravesaba el pecho remitió.

No importó lo mucho que intentara borrar a Héctor de todas partes; jamás logró sacarlo de su propia cabeza. Bajo el ritmo de la vida diaria, que nunca daba tregua, era fácil fingir. Quizá incluso lograra mantener engañada a la familia entera, haciéndoles creer que de verdad lo había olvidado y ya nunca pensaba en él. Pero a veces pillaba a sus hermanos mirándola y sabía que ellos comprendían. Ellos veían más allá de su fachada, porque sabían que, incluso sin mencionarlo, Héctor seguía allí. En Coco, en Victoria, en Elena. Y allí seguiría, porque su sangre continuaría fluyendo por el árbol familiar hasta que se secara la última gota.

Esa era la verdadera maldición.

Victoria no tenía solo la cara de su abuelo; también tenía su afilada lengua, su ironía, su sarcasmo, su acidez. Respondía a las impertinencias con sonrisitas petulantes, cada chiste a su costa se ganaba una fulminante mirada de hastío y nadie escapaba de sus agudos albures. Era prácticamente imposible verla enfadada o fuera de quicio, pero sus sentimientos latían con fuerza, profundos e inquebrantables. Elena, por su parte, tampoco tenía solo la nariz y los ojos de su abuelo; tenía su candidez, su energía y su entusiasmo infantil. A veces llegaba de la escuela tan excitada por cualquier tontería que Imelda casi esperaba oírla soltar un grito de mariachi. Agitaba los puños con entusiasmo, sonreía de oreja a oreja mordiéndose el labio y repartía abrazos y besos a todo el mundo, como si el afecto no le entrase en el cuerpo. Había un sinfín de pequeñas cosas entrañables de Héctor que Imelda casi creía haber olvidado y que rememoraba porque las veía en ellas. Cualquier detalle podía desencadenar el recuerdo de una escena similar, ocurrida hacía una vida, en lo que ya parecía otro mundo. Esas visiones la asaltaban con tanta frecuencia que llegó a preguntarse si no estaría exagerando los rasgos de sus nietas sin darse cuenta, buscándolo a él a propósito. Si no estaría en realidad obsesionada con los fragmentos de su imagen. Si no sería ella misma la que se saboteaba, agarrándose al pasado con uñas y dientes para no perder las últimas migajas que le quedaban de él.

Su corazón siguió astillándose, pero llegó un punto en el que trató de resignarse sin más. Se resignó, mientras las niñas crecían, y ella empezaba a envejecer. Mientras el espejo empezaba a delatar más y más arrugas, y su cepillo empezaba a peinar canas, y su resistencia se iba al carajo. Se resignó, porque amaba a sus nietas con todo su ser y no podía pedirles que cambiaran, ni podía arrancar de ellas la herencia de su abuelo. Hasta que un día, cuando ellas eran ya mujercitas, las encontró discutiendo en la cocina, el enérgico alboroto de Elena contra las afiladas observaciones de Victoria… y fue como ver a Héctor discutiendo consigo mismo, desdoblado en dos.

Si Julio no hubiese estado cerca para sujetarla, tal vez se hubiese derrumbado en el suelo, porque la sensación de vértigo fue tan fuerte que la mareó.

—Tampoco estoy _tan_ vieja —refunfuñó, la primera vez que su médico le sugirió que quizá iba siendo hora de retirarse.

—No lo está, doña Imelda, pero me parece que carga usted con el peso de dos o tres vidas —replicó él—. Tiene la casa llena de gente y la zapatería está bien atendida, ¿por qué no intenta descansar más?

 _Descansar_. Como si eso fuese posible.

La casa no estaba solo llena de gente, estaba llena de fantasmas. Y, en cuanto dejara de moverse, la devorarían.

No hizo caso a ese primer aviso, ni a ninguno de los que vino después. Retirarse no era una opción, porque equivalía a no hacer nada; y no hacer nada la mataría aún más rápido que la sobrecarga de trabajo. Debía continuar. Pero casi pudo oír la voz de Héctor una vez más, preguntándole si, incluso después de tantísimo tiempo, aún estaba empeñada en mantener aquella huida hacia delante, aunque la llevase de cabeza a la tumba.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa, eh? —contestaba ella para sí—. De quién es la culpa, pinche tramposo. Te me apareces en la gente que más amo para que no te pueda odiar, maldito seas, ni un día de descanso me diste en cuarenta años. Espero que ardas en el infierno por lo que hiciste, y que tus huesos se pudran y…

Pero nunca podía continuar. Veía sus ojos tristes, los mismos que ponía Coco a veces, y las lágrimas la asfixiaban. No, no podía desearle mal. Solo deseaba verse libre de su yugo. Solo deseaba olvidarlo. Y en circunstancias muy excepcionales, cuando el dolor era demasiado fuerte… deseaba tenerlo allí con ella.

Si Héctor estuviese allí, la huella de su sangre en las niñas sería un chiste del que podrían reírse juntos. Si Héctor estuviese allí, dejar de trabajar no le daría tanto miedo, porque pasaría el tiempo junto a él. Él nunca habría permitido que se quemara hasta ese punto, para empezar. Él habría compartido con ella el peso de todas las cosas, y la vida habría sido de verdad esa aventura con la que ambos soñaron de críos, en vez de una batalla constante. Si Héctor estuviese allí… Imelda volvía a cerrar los ojos e imaginaba su pelo salpicado de canas. Se las contaría cada mañana, en la cama, antes de levantarse. Seguro que seguiría tan flaco como siempre, y su rostro estaría aún más arrugado que el suyo, con patas de gallo y líneas de risa en las comisuras de la boca. Quizá la artritis hubiese empezado a combar sus dedos, pero ella besaría los nudos de sus articulaciones y, cuando él ya no pudiera tocar, se sentarían juntos a escuchar la radio o a los músicos de la plaza. Si Héctor estuviese allí…

Pero no estaba.

Se cumplieron cuarenta y cinco años de su marcha, e Imelda sintió que sus defensas cedían por fin, como un tejado viejo lleno de goteras, permitiendo que empezara a filtrarse todo lo que había luchado por mantener a raya a lo largo de su vida. Cuarenta y seis años, y Elena se casó con Franco, luciendo la misma sonrisa que su madre, la misma sonrisa que su abuelo, sin sospechar que su abuela celebraba sola y en silencio sus bodas de oro. Cuarenta y siete años, e Imelda empezó a soñar con paseos privados al son de la guitarra por las antiguas calles de Santa Cecilia, cuando ver un automóvil era un milagro y los barrios nuevos de la zona norte no existían. Cuarenta y ocho años, y nació Berto, su primer bisnieto, a quien todos quisieron bautizar con el trajecito de cristianar de Coco, sin saber que fue Héctor quien lo compró en Ocotlán de Morelos durante uno de sus viajes. Cuarenta y nueve años, e Imelda, que seguía negándose a dejar el taller, comenzó a preguntarse si no habría sido ya bastante. La máquina de coser que se había forzado a ser durante medio siglo comenzaba a atascarse y chirriar. Aún era la matriarca de los Rivera, aún dirigía la casa y el negocio, aún se mantenía al día, viviendo el presente, el ahora. Pero las noches… las noches eran insoportables, cuando todo estaba oscuro y callado. Su mente tiraba de ella hacia atrás, recordándole mil anécdotas estúpidas de su infancia con más nitidez que lo ocurrido el día anterior. Recordándole a Héctor. Recordándole la música, que llenaba su cabeza, desafinada y triste, como si las notas estuviesen descolocadas.

La Navidad siempre era una época difícil, porque su humor se agriaba sin remedio durante ese periodo comprendido entre el cumpleaños de Héctor y la fiesta de Epifanía. Pero la de 1970 se le hizo especialmente dura. Ese 30 de noviembre, su esposo cumplía setenta años, y pensar que ella ni siquiera había llegado a verle cumplir veintiuno fue demoledor. En unos meses haría cincuenta años de su marcha. Cincuenta años de ausencia. Y ahí seguía ella, aferrada aún a su memoria como una estúpida, incapaz de liberarse.

Porque la ausencia no era olvido. Había esperado que lo fuese, había _suplicado_ que lo fuese, pero no lo era, y ya no podía huir más.

Cuando regresó al taller en enero tras las fiestas, descubrió que ya no era capaz de seguir el ritmo. Le dolía el cuerpo entero y se mareaba con demasiada frecuencia. Al principio lo pudo disimular, pero Coco terminó dándose cuenta, y un día la sacó literalmente de allí y la mandó a descansar al patio, con una autoridad que solo su hija se atrevía a blandir contra ella. Por una vez, Imelda no discutió. Tomó una silla, se envolvió bien en su rebozo y se sentó al sol con un suspiro.

—Abuelita —llamó Elena desde la ventana de la cocina—, ¿está bien?

—Sí, m'ija, no te preocupes.

—Si necesita algo, solo dígame, ¿sí?

Y continuó paseándose, meciendo a Berto para dormirlo. Imelda se quedó mirándola. La miró, hasta que pudo ver a Héctor meciendo a Coco por el patio, para la siesta de después de comer, mientras ella lavaba los platos y recogía la cocina. Su tarareo siempre la alcanzaba, por encima del rumor de la loza y el agua, relajándola y haciéndola sonreír. Pero Elena no cantaba a su hijo, solo le murmuraba con suavidad.

Qué antinatural parecía no cantarle a un bebé, ¿no? El pensamiento se le clavó de repente como una estaca. Nada de música. Ni siquiera nanas. _Esto es lo que has creado, Imelda_ , le murmuró Héctor. _Lo lograste: tú estás rota, pero libraste a todos los demás de mí_.

Una oleada de angustia le cerró la garganta de golpe.

—No es cierto —musitó trémulamente—. Llevan tu sangre.

 _Pero nunca lo sabrán_. Y en ese instante comprendió que, aunque no pudiera eliminar los posos de Héctor de la línea familiar, sí lo había eliminado _a él_. Su silencio había matado su memoria. Al no compartir aquello con nadie, lo había convertido realmente en un fantasma que solo ella podía ver, y que se llevaría consigo al otro mundo. Después de todo el sufrimiento, esa certeza debería haberle proporcionado alivio, pero solo le revolvió el estómago. Para Imelda la familia nunca estaría _libre_ , sino _mutilada_. Ella jamás olvidaría que nunca tendrían que haber llegado hasta ese punto, porque él nunca debería haberse marchado. Debería estar allí, para cantarle a su bisnieto, para haber enseñado a cantar a sus nietas. Para cantarle a ella al oído, aunque ya no fuesen más que un par de viejos achacosos, y arrastrarla a bailar, y reír contra su cuello, y discutir por si el café estaba demasiado fuerte o por dónde demonios estaban las camisas limpias o por cualquier otra idiotez.

Se obligó a apartar la vista de Elena, antes de que aquella espiral de pensamientos la engullese. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y se intentó tranquilizar. Inspirar, espirar. El rumor del taller no era allí fuera lo bastante fuerte como para acallar la voz de Santa Cecilia. Oía a la gente pasar por la calle y oía la música sonar en la plaza, a lo lejos. Llamándola. Trató de atrapar la melodía con ansiedad, aunque doliese más que la sal en una herida. Buscándolo. Lo imaginó entre los demás músicos, sosteniendo la guitarra blanca con aquella sonrisa más ancha que su cara, y sintió que los ojos le ardían bajo los párpados cerrados.

 _Es hora de dormir, mi amor_.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y abrió los ojos de golpe, girándose hacia su izquierda. Pero no había nada ahí. Aturdida, miró alrededor y vio a Franco en la cocina, tomando al pequeño Berto de brazos de su madre para llevárselo a la habitación. ¿Era él quien lo había dicho? ¿Ella? Elena le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y se reunió con Rosita, que ya estaba empezando a preparar la comida. Ambas reían y charlaban. Pero Imelda aún sentía los latidos retumbar en su garganta, desbocados. Se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho, aferrándose la blusa.

La ausencia no es olvido, la ausencia no es olvido, la ausencia no…

—¿Mamá? —Coco se asomó al patio desde la puerta trasera del taller y se acercó a ella con gesto preocupado—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —replicó Imelda, pero la mentira se reflejó en lo quebradiza que le salió la voz.

Coco frunció el ceño aún más.

—Escucha, estaba pensando… Podríamos ir mañana a ver al doctor, ¿sí? Si hace falta ir al hospital, Vicky puede llevarnos en la camioneta y…

—Esto no puede curarlo ningún doctor, mi vida.

Su hija guardó silencio, observándola con una cara de desamparo demasiado familiar.

—Mamá, háblame. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Estoy vieja —contestó llanamente, sin mirarla—. Eso es todo. Estoy vieja y cansada.

Coco le pasó una mano por los hombros en una caricia, antes de envolverla y estrecharla contra sí. Imelda se dejó abrazar, suspirando, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, tal y como ella lo hacía cuando era niña. La calidez era reconfortante, pero también agridulce. _Siempre te pareciste más a él que a mí_ , pensó, apretando los labios. _Heredaste todo lo bueno de tu padre_ … Por un segundo, deseó decírselo. Deseó decirle todo lo que había callado durante décadas, sobre la maldición, sobre la sombra de Héctor, adherida a todas partes. Pero no fue capaz, porque eso implicaría descargar en su hija el mismo peso que la estaba matando a ella. Y no lo iba a permitir. Si aquella carga tenía que aplastar a alguien, sería a ella y a nadie más. La ignorancia era la mejor protección, porque nadie puede echar de menos lo que no conoce. Que quienes pudiesen olvidar, olvidasen, y para ellos la familia sí estaría completa. Ellos serían libres de verdad. De modo que volvió a guardar silencio una vez más, envuelta en los brazos de Coco y rodeándola a su vez, concediéndose solo el breve respiro de ser sostenida por ella.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos dormían ya, Imelda se acercó al salón y se paró ante la vieja fotografía rota. En los últimos tiempos había ido atrayendo su mirada cada vez más, como un imán. La observaba insistentemente, con la esperanza de confirmar si los fantasmas que veía en su familia eran reales o solo estaba perdiendo el juicio. A veces incluso se la llevaba a su cuarto y la miraba hasta caer dormida. Pero la foto no tenía respuestas, porque la cara de Héctor no estaba ahí. Alzó una mano y delineó con los dedos el borde del pedazo que faltaba, por encima del cristal. Preguntándose si Coco lo guardaría aún. Preguntándose si se atrevería a pedírselo, para poder verlo, _verlo de verdad_ , una última vez. Y la vista se le nubló. Las lágrimas se le escaparon a borbotones, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

Cincuenta años.

Por primera vez en una eternidad, quiso rugir de rabia y lanzar la foto contra el suelo. Pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Lo había sacrificado todo, hasta inmolarse. Estaba vieja. Estaba débil. No pudo hacer más que soltar un gemido de pesar, apoyándose en el aparador para sostenerse, mientras maldecía que el precio hubiese sido tan alto.

—Cómo pudiste —balbuceó, hundiendo el rostro en el puño libre—. Cómo pudiste dejarme…

 _Cómo pudiste dejarme, queriéndonos tanto_ …

No fue de extrañar que, apenas veinticuatro horas después, cuando Imelda se encontró de frente a Héctor al abandonar la Sala de Tránsito de la Tierra de los Muertos, lo reconociera al instante. ¿Cómo habría podido _no_ reconocerlo?

Llevaba medio siglo intentando escapar de él.

* * *

—Por última vez: como vuelvan a preguntarme si estoy bien, mandaré sus cabezas de vuelta a la Tierra de los Muertos de un zapatazo, ¿les ha quedado claro?

Felipe se pasó una mano por la cara y Óscar soltó un suspiro de agotamiento.

—Hermana, por favor…

—¿Podrías simplemente parar un segundo?

—¡Cruzaste el puente casi volando!

—¡Y nadie nos persigue!

—Por mucho que corras…

—… ¡no hay nada de lo que huir!

—A no ser que intentes huir de _él_ …

—… y él no está en condiciones de seguirnos.

—¿Podemos hablar de lo sucedido hace un momento?

—¡No hay nada que hablar! —bramó ella, dándoles aún la espalda con obstinación, mientras cruzaba a zancadas las calles de Santa Cecilia.

—Imelda, somos tus hermanos…

—… y no nos puedes engañar.

—Tendríamos que estar ciegos para no ver lo disgustada que…

— _¿Disgustada?_ —Imelda giró en redondo para encararlos, con las manos crispadas—. ¡Disgustada no alcanza para lo que se merece ese botarate demente!

—Héctor no…

—¡IBA EN UNA CAMIONETA!

Tuvo la impresión de que su voz, demasiado aguda, reverberaba en toda la calle, y se alegró de que los vivos no los pudieran escuchar. Sin embargo, un gato vagabundo soltó un chillido por el susto y huyó a la carrera por un callejón. Imelda se llevó los dedos a las sienes e hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse.

—Arrolló la barrera con una camioneta —repitió, escupiendo cada palabra entre dientes—. Casi se lleva a todo el mundo por delante, podría haber provocado una desgracia. ¿Qué diantres tiene en la cabeza ese estúpido?

—¿Cruzar el puente, quizá?

Fulminó a Óscar con la mirada y estuvo a punto de arrancarse la bota para golpearlo de verdad.

—Imelda —se apresuró a intervenir Felipe, en son de paz—, tal vez fuese buena idea que… ehhh…

—… intentases hablar con él.

—¿Hablar con _él_? —graznó—. ¡No tengo nada que hablar con él! ¡Si ese idiota quiere matarse, o rematarse, tratando de cruzar, no es asunto mío! ¡Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera!

—Pero él prometió que lo haría —insistió Óscar, y las ganas de golpearlo aumentaron un poquito más.

—Quizá se tranquilizara si accedieses a discutir las cosas. —Felipe habló tan deprisa que casi no lo entendió—. Cada año va a peor, ¡míralo!, estuvo a punto de…

—¿De veras me están diciendo que lo van a defender? —lo cortó Imelda, descompuesta—. _¿A él?_

Ellos se hundieron de hombros, frunciendo los labios en muecas idénticas, e intercambiaron una mirada de derrota que fue como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Esta situación no es buena para ninguno de los dos, hermana…

—Hablen lo que tengan que hablar, antes de que…

Óscar no llegó a terminar la frase, pero Imelda sintió cómo se le retorcía el corazón y la furia se mezclaba con el miedo, la frustración y la tristeza, en ese odioso cóctel de emociones que era su alma desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya ni lo podía recordar. El cuerpo empezó a temblarle, tanto como le había temblado hacía apenas media hora, parada en la cola para cruzar la aduana, cuando la maldita camioneta había pasado como un cohete junto a ellos. Había reventado a su paso las puertas de acceso al puente, y esos nuevos monitores de reconocimiento. Ya había empezado a arder antes de hundirse en los pétalos de cempasúchil como una roca. Imelda había contemplado la sofocada explosión con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, clavando los dedos en los brazos de sus hermanos. _Por Dios bendito, que no sea él, que no sea él_ …

Pero por supuesto que era él. _Siempre_ era él.

—Escúchenme bien —masculló, tomando aire lentamente—, no quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre este asunto. Se acabó. Y ahora cállense la boca, porque estamos a punto de llegar a casa y no quiero que se enteren los demás.

—¡Pero pues claro que se enterarán, Imelda! —Óscar se encogió con desespero.

—¡Es de lo que hablará la gente todo lo que queda de año! —apoyó Felipe.

—¡Cómo cuando cazó aquel alebrije volador…!

—¡… que fue el chisme del distrito de Oaxaca hasta primavera!

—¡Ya no me recuerden aquel horror! —Imelda los acalló con un ademán, estremeciéndose al pensar en los meses y meses de chismorreo que habían soportado el año que Héctor logró cazar un alebrije con un lazo y un fémur. De dónde rayos había sacado un _fémur_ fue tema de acalorado debate durante las primeras semanas, pero para cuando llegó abril ya se hablaba de lo ocurrido como si se tratase de una hazaña épica. Por lo que había oído comentar a la gente, al parecer incluso se cantaron corridos sobre el tema en la Plaza de la Cruz. Fue una completa pesadilla—. ¡Se enterarán, pero no tienen por qué saber que el loco del puente es… _él_! ¡Nadie tiene por qué saberlo! Y si mañana preguntan qué sucedió, ninguno de nosotros vio esa condenada camioneta ni al sujeto que la manejaba, ¿entendido? Ahora caminen, que ya nos retrasó bastante el caos que organizó ese pendejo.

Dio la impresión de que sus hermanos iban a protestar, pero ella se giró de nuevo y siguió adelante, pisando con más fuerza de la necesaria el camino de pétalos que los guiaba hacia su hogar. Deseaba poder arrancarse de la mente lo ocurrido en el control, pero no lo conseguía. Una cosa era oír hablar de los extravagantes planes de Héctor y otra muy distinta era verlo con sus propios ojos. La camioneta en llamas, la explosión de flores, los gritos de la gente. El puente no soportaba el peso de quienes no tenían enlace en las ofrendas de la Tierra de los Vivos, pero tampoco los dejaba caer al vacío sin más, solo los atrapaba. Sin embargo, la camioneta era un peso muerto que se había hundido dos tercios en el cempasúchil, con Héctor en el asiento del conductor. Los agentes y oficiales de seguridad habían tenido que acordonar esa sección del puente y ponerse a _cavar_ , literalmente, para intentar sacarlo de allí. Todo mientras el vehículo se iba hundiendo poco a poco, como tragado por arenas movedizas.

Imelda había corrido, quizá demasiado rápido, hasta el límite del cordón policial que mantenía a todo el mundo a varios metros del puente. Había esperado, quizá demasiado ansiosa, conteniendo la respiración al ver que los agentes se ponían cada vez más nerviosos. Al final habían tenido que extraerlo de la cabina a la fuerza, tirando de él. Y, una vez Héctor estuvo fuera, la camioneta se hundió limpiamente, atravesó los pétalos y desapareció en la oscuridad. No se oyó ningún estruendo de choque contra el fondo.

A Héctor se lo habían llevado en camilla. Cuando pasó cerca de ella, se fijó en que la tibia izquierda se le había partido en dos, tenía la ropa chamuscada y hecha jirones, y parecía faltarle una costilla. Pero eso no había sido lo peor. Lo peor fue el rugido de rabia que soltó, según lo alejaban del lugar, blandiendo los puños en alto.

 _¡Tonto puente de flores!_

Todavía lo tenía resonando en los oídos.

Gracias al cielo que Julio, Rosita y Victoria habían salido mucho antes y no habían presenciado aquello. Dios, ni siquiera _ellos_ tendrían que haberlo presenciado, si hubiesen salido de casa a la hora de siempre, en vez de entretenerse más de la cuenta en el taller y…

Imelda se obligó a respirar hondo una vez más, apretando los ojos un instante. La última vez que había visto a Héctor había sido también un Día de Muertos, en la fila de salida. Los gemelos se habían quedado atrás un momento, charlando con unos viejos amigos que acababan de encontrarse, y Rosita había cruzado temprano a Santa Cecilia para visitar a sus parientes. De modo que ella avanzaba sola hacia la barrera, cuando notó que la persona que tenía detrás se acercaba más de lo normal a su espalda. Y, al volverse con el ceño fruncido, ahí lo encontró, disfrazado de una celebridad que no atinó a reconocer de inmediato, pero que incluía un enorme bigote, una poblada barba, unas gafas ahumadas y un sombrero anterior a la Revolución.

—¡Héctor! —siseó, y a punto estuvo de hundirle el codo en las costillas para apartarlo de un empujón.

—Creo que me confunde, doña —replicó él, con un horrible acento falso de Yucatán—. No conozco ningún Héctor.

—¡Héctor Rivera, qué demonios…!

— _¿Rivera?_ —Se bajó las gafas de inmediato para mirarla con ojos brillantes, y ella se odió a sí misma por el desliz y a él por notarlo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —le gruñó al vuelo.

—¿Pues qué más, Imelda? Intentar cruzar.

—¿Pegado a mi espalda? ¡Aléjate de mí!

—¡No estaba…!

—¿Acaso me andas persiguiendo de nuevo? ¿Me vigilas?

—¡Claro que no, solo fue casuali…!

—¡Tú y tus casualidades!

—¡Es cierto, yo no…! —Imelda hizo amago de echar mano a una de sus botas y Héctor retrocedió de inmediato—. ¡Ok, ok! Me colé detrás de ti, sí, pero no estaba espiándote, lo juro, solo llegué aquí a la vez que ustedes…

—Desaparece ahora mismo de mi vista o te…

—¡Imelda, por favor! —Él alzó las manos en gesto de rendición y echó un rápido vistazo alrededor, nervioso—. No hagas que me echen antes de intentarlo. Por favor.

Hubo una nota de desesperación en su voz que la hizo vacilar. Aunque fue solo durante un segundo, él no necesitó más. Uniendo los puños ante el pecho, en un gesto que también había heredado Elena, soltó del tirón:

—Escucha, si no quieres verme, está bien, ok, pero lleguemos a un acuerdo, ¿sí? Dime a qué hora prefieres venir al puente en el Día de Muertos y yo te juro que me encargaré de venir antes o después, pero nunca a la misma hora que ustedes. Así no tendrás que cruzarte conmigo ni verme ni nada. Pero yo no dejaré de venir. No dejaré de intentar cruzar, Imelda. Nunca.

La firmeza de su tono no era habitual. Ella mantuvo el ceño y la mueca hostil, pero por una vez Héctor le sostuvo la mirada sin titubear, con los labios apretados en una línea recta, esperando. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Seguiría dando guerra hasta el final.

Quizá fue porque volvían a enfrentarse a solas, como al principio, o porque en el fondo ya estaba demasiado harta. Ni ella supo qué la llevó a ceder. Pero abrió la boca y espetó un seco:

—Bien.

Y hablaron. Acordaron unos horarios y se comprometieron a mantenerlos. Él se despidió con educación y se marchó al final de la fila para darle espacio. Y ella terminó maldiciendo la hora en que se le ocurrió concederle esos minutos, porque después pasó más de una semana soñando con su voz.

Había cumplido su palabra, el miserable. Siempre la cumplía cuando se trataba de quitarse de en medio. ¿Cuándo había sido aquello? ¿Hacía quince años? ¿Más? Victoria todavía estaba viva. El tiempo pasaba absurdamente rápido en la Tierra de los Muertos. Pero cuando había vuelto a verlo hoy, lo había encontrado mucho más… desgastado. Más hecho polvo. Con los huesos mucho más amarillentos y quebradizos.

Al llegar ante las puertas de los Rivera, Imelda se detuvo y las miró con el ceño contraído. Su familia, viva y muerta, esperaba dentro. No había música, por supuesto, pero el ruido de voces y movimiento creaba una melodía propia que ella conocía a la perfección, y que le inspiraba amor y añoranza a partes iguales. Sin embargo, ahora le sonaba estridente. Como si el fantasma de Héctor la hubiese seguido para romper la armonía de todo lo que tocaba.

O como si hoy su ausencia dejase aún más patente que nada había vuelto a sonar bien por completo desde que se marchó.

—Adelántense ustedes —murmuró a los gemelos, cruzando los brazos en un amago de abrazarse a sí misma—. Yo… todavía necesito calmarme un poco.

Ellos la observaron con consternación, pero no discutieron. Óscar la rodeó por los hombros y Felipe estrechó brevemente su mano en gestos de apoyo y afecto, antes de cruzar la entrada al patio. Y, con otro suspiro de cansancio, Imelda retrocedió y comenzó a deambular sin rumbo fijo por las calles, casi desiertas ahora que todo el pueblo se concentraba en la plaza, el cementerio o en sus propios hogares.

No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba buscando, hasta que llegó a la zona en la que debería estar y no lo encontró: el viejo camino que bordeaba Santa Cecilia, desde la parroquia hasta la casa de sus padres, y que Héctor y ella habían recorrido cientos de veces cuando eran niños. Era el triple de largo que el trayecto directo a través del pueblo, pero tiempo extra era lo que habían deseado entonces. Eso y evitar pasar por delante de la fonda de sus tíos. Bendita infancia, cuando, a pesar de todas las dificultades, su mayor preocupación era arañarle unos cuantos minutos al día y que Lola no los pillase juntos, _holgazaneando_.

El camino ya no existía, obviamente. Santa Cecilia había seguido creciendo y, lo que antes era campo, ahora albergaba más casitas y nuevos barrios. Aquello que fue tan vital para ellos hacía un siglo había desaparecido para siempre; y el recordatorio de que no es posible recuperar lo que se ha perdido se le antojó terriblemente deprimente.

 _No dejaré de intentar cruzar, Imelda. Nunca._

Y entonces, como si un recuerdo tirase de otro, emergieron palabras mucho más débiles, más rotas, más viejas.

 _No pude regresar. Morí durante el viaje._

Imelda hundió el rostro en una mano y apretó los dientes hasta hacerse daño.

Que Héctor murió en diciembre de 1921 fue una de las primeras cosas que averiguó nada más llegar a la Tierra de los Muertos, tras la conmoción que causó su primer enfrentamiento a la salida de la Sala de Tránsito. Aún podía verse a sí misma sentada en aquella silla de una oficina del Departamento de Reuniones Familiares, sosteniendo la ficha de Héctor con unas manos que no paraban de temblar. Las letras bailaban ante sus ojos, pero se le grabaron a fuego. De fondo, su padre gritaba al funcionario de turno que sellara su información, que no querían que ese sujeto volviera a acercarse a ellos ni tuviera acceso a ninguno de sus datos. Que era un abandona familias. Que no se merecía nada. Pero ella no había podido ni abrir la boca por el shock. Intentando asimilar que, mientras rompía cosas y maldecía a Dios en aquella horrible Nochebuena del 21, él estaba ya allí. Muerto. _Muerto_.

El mundo entero se puso del revés y fue más de lo que su cabeza pudo soportar. Durante días permaneció casi catatónica, luchando por agarrarse a algo que le devolviera la estabilidad al suelo bajo sus pies. Él estaba muerto, y por eso no había regresado ni había habido más cartas ni más nada. Había desaparecido porque _estaba muerto_ , no porque hubiese huido sin más. Estaba muerto, y los _Dios mío, qué he hecho, qué he hecho_ estuvieron a punto de volverla loca. Pero al final hubo algo que se impuso en aquel maremágnum de emociones y mandó callar al resto de voces que gritaban histéricamente: _él se marchó_. Él se había ido, las había dejado atrás, había preferido la gira a su esposa y su hija, y nada cambiaba eso. Entonces pensó en Ernesto, y el pánico volvió a mutar en ira, en rabia salvaje, con una potencia que la vejez física había amortiguado en la Tierra de los Vivos, pero que ahora renacía en la muerte como un fénix.

Ya había sentido miedo por Héctor antes. No en vano habían crecido durante la Revolución, y Ernesto y él se habían lanzado al camino al año siguiente de darse por concluida. Cuando volvió a estallar la guerra en el 26, las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir y comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber tratado de localizar a su esposo nada más desaparecer. En verdad podía haberles sucedido cualquier cosa y ella, cegada por la furia, se había negado a considerarlo siquiera. La terrible disputa que tuvo con Coco en el 31 no hizo más que empeorar esa sensación. Pero, muy poco después, Ernesto había reaparecido en escena, convertido en estrella. Cantando las canciones de Héctor, tocando la guitarra de Héctor. Y aplastó con sus bonitas botas blancas cualquier rastro de preocupación que aún pudiera sentir ella por su esposo.

Si Ernesto estaba bien, Héctor _tenía_ que estar bien. Héctor debía estar ahí, cediéndole sus cosas, trabajando para él, manteniéndose en la sombra para… para ocultarse de ella, como si ella fuese una bestia dispuesta a salir a la caza en cuanto asomara su maldita nariz ante el mundo. No era posible otra explicación; e incluso tras la muerte de Ernesto, Imelda había seguido viviendo y envejeciendo, convencida de que Héctor peinaba canas también en una bonita mansión lejos de ella, en Nueva York o en California, o en cualquier otro lugar de América Latina, o incluso en el propio México, pero en la otra punta del país. Quizá con un nuevo nombre, porque a él nunca le había costado cambiar de apellido como quien cambia de chaqueta. Quizá incluso con una nueva familia.

Ahora sabía que ninguna de esas fantasías era real, y que Héctor había muerto con los veintiún años recién cumplidos. Pero, en el fondo, eso no cambiaba las cosas, porque Ernesto aún había estado ahí, con sus canciones y su guitarra. Ernesto no había dicho una palabra, y eso solo podía significar que él conocía mejor que nadie las verdaderas intenciones de Héctor. Él debía saber que su amigo solo estaba estirando la situación y que no pretendía regresar. Él se había quedado con sus cosas porque Héctor se las debía haber dado antes de morir. Él era su mejor amigo, su hermano. Él sabía, no había otra explicación. No la había… ¿no?

Para cuando Héctor se presentó ante ella con intención de hablar, Imelda ya había reconstruido su realidad y la había forrado de cemento, para que no pudiera recibir más golpes. Aunque eso no significaba que pretendiera darle a él la oportunidad de golpear. Ni tampoco impidió que, cuando Héctor finalmente golpeó ( _no pude regresar, morí durante el viaje, lo único que deseaba era volver a casa, pasé estos cincuenta años pensando en ti, lo siento_ ), ella hundiera la cara en las rodillas, sentada en el suelo al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de su casa, y rompiera a llorar.

Lo último que sientes antes de morir es lo primero que te llevas contigo al otro lado. E Imelda había muerto con el sabor amargo de la soledad en la boca y una melodía viciada en la cabeza, sintiéndose tan traicionada y abandonada que su corazón no había soportado ni un latido más.

No era fácil escapar de un pozo así. Pero la debilidad que la había hecho sucumbir en la Tierra de los Vivos se había disipado, al dejar su cuerpo físico atrás. Volvía a sentirse fuerte, como no se había sentido en años, llena de energía. Ya no tenía un corazón enfermo ni pulmones que dolieran al respirar. Y fue como volver una vez más a la casilla de salida, con la zapatería, el trabajo, los encargos, el día a día. Muchas cosas de las que ocuparse y muchas cosas en las que pensar.

No fue consciente de lo peligroso que era intentar repetir la misma fórmula y de la volátil maraña en la que se estaba convirtiendo su espíritu hasta poco después del primer aniversario de su muerte, durante una visita del padre Luis.

—Creo que deberían hablar, m'ija —le había dicho este—. Deberías escucharlo.

—¡Escucharlo! —espetó Imelda, agitando los brazos con incredulidad—. ¡Usted, de todas las personas posibles! ¿Cómo puede venirme ahora con eso? ¡Usted, padre, pasó veinte años insistiéndome en que tratara de pedir la nulidad matrimonial y rehiciera mi vida! ¿O es que ya no lo recuerda?

Luis la miró con ojos tristes, hundido de hombros.

—Yo juzgué a Héctor duramente, Imelda. Fui injusto con él. Me equivoqué.

Su profunda contrición hizo que ella perdiera los nervios.

—¡Bueno, ¿y qué si es así?! —exclamó—. ¿Y qué si todos nos equivocamos? ¿De qué sirve ya? ¡Nada tiene solución a estas alturas! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo ahora? ¿Abrirle las puertas de mi casa y de mi vida, y darle otra oportunidad para que termine de destrozarme? ¡Qué importa que él en realidad no huyera hace cincuenta años! ¡Estoy segura de que lo hará ahora, en cuanto vea que su esposa ya no es una veinteañera, sino una vieja amargada que no es capaz ni de mirarlo a la cara sin acordarse del día en que salió por la puerta…!

—Imelda…

—¡Escúcheme, padre! ¡Usted sabe que me pasé toda la vida culpándome de su abandono, ¿tengo que sentirme culpable ahora por haber tratado de _sobrevivir_ sin él y proteger a mi familia?! ¿Tengo que seguir sufriendo por las decisiones que él tomó, incluso después de muerta? ¡No lo voy a tolerar! ¡No me importa estar equivocada! ¡No lo puedo perdonar y no lo quiero cerca de mí!

—Imelda, el rencor no hará que…

—¡Rencor es lo que me tendrá él a mí cuando sepa lo que hice! —atajó ella, estrellando los puños en la mesa con tanta violencia que lo hizo brincar—. ¡Cuándo sepa que borré por completo su memoria! ¡Qué nuestras nietas no saben ni su nombre! ¡Qué hice que todos lo odiaran por generaciones, como si fuese un apestado! ¿Cómo podrá perdonar Héctor algo así? ¡¿Cómo va a tener esto salvación?!

Luis la miró con la boca abierta, y solo al ver su estupefacción comprendió Imelda lo que ella misma acababa de decir. El miedo le estalló dentro como un volcán, tan intenso que no podía soportarlo. Miedo a lo que había sucedido, lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que podía llegar a suceder. ¿Todo el dolor y los sacrificios de aquellos cincuenta años habían sido en vano? ¿Todo lo que había hecho era una estupidez, fruto de un malentendido?

No. De ninguna manera.

—Esto está demasiado roto —dejó escapar, en voz queda y tensa—. Ninguna relación sobrevive a algo así. Y estoy harta de sentirme culpable. Ya tuve suficiente. Si lo intentamos, fracasaremos otra vez. No quiero que él me haga más daño ni quiero hacérselo yo. Mantenernos alejados es lo mejor. Para ambos.

Y eso fue todo.

Era otro parche. Otra huida hacia delante. Un empeño casi irracional por mantenerse en estado de negación, porque no era capaz de procesar las dimensiones de sus actos. Pero creyó que, quizá, esta vez sí conseguiría pasar página. Ahora que tenía la eternidad por delante y la incertidumbre había acabado, sería más fácil encontrar una clausura.

Qué ilusa fue.

 _Si querías dar carpetazo a esto, debiste decirle todo aquello a él y dejar que se explicara_ , se recordó por enésima vez, mordiéndose el labio. Y era cierto. Tendrían que haberse sentado a hablar como los adultos que se suponía que eran. Ella tendría que haberle escuchado y haberle explicado después por qué nada tenía arreglo. Ambos se habrían despedido y habría caído el telón. Fin. En cambio, habían pasado años comportándose como trenes en ruta de colisión, sin curar nada, sin zanjar nada, solo estrellándose de vez en cuando. Porque habían bastado un puñado de encuentros para dejar claro que ninguno de los dos quería decir _adiós_ definitivamente. Ninguno quería tener que decir con claridad "esto no tiene solución", aunque los dos supieran que así era. Estar demasiado cerca dolía, pero estar demasiado lejos también, y no importaba lo podrido que estuviese el vínculo que los unía, porque no había manera de cortarlo.

Al volver a cruzárselo hoy, después de más de una década, se había dado cuenta de que lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos encontrárselo _por casualidad_. Echaba de menos poder hablarle a él, en vez de a la nada. Verlo y saber que, a pesar de todo, estaba bien. Empezaba a sentirse de nuevo como la anciana que había sido justo antes de morir, vieja y cansada.

Con otro suspiro, alzó la vista y volvió a contemplar la zona que antaño había ocupado el viejo camino de las afueras, como si aún pudiese oír su guitarra y sus risas. Se habían declarado en ese camino. Ambos con tanto miedo a no ser correspondidos. Tan felices al descubrir que sí lo eran.

La brisa le trajo el leve eco de la música de la plaza, pero en su cabeza solo sonaba la misma canción desde hacía más de ochenta años. Imelda cerró los ojos, rindiéndose.

— _Tú…_ —susurró—, _aunque estemos muy lejos… llorarás como un niño, buscando el cariño… que te di…_

Un suave maullido llamó su atención y, al volver a abrir los ojos, vio a Pepita sentada al otro lado de la calle, observándola. Casi interrogante. Ella sonrió de lado con tristeza.

—Tú siempre con cara de estar juzgándome —le reprochó en broma—. Vamos. Volvamos a casa.

 _Todos dicen que la ausencia es causa de olvido,  
_ _y yo te aseguro que no es la verdad…_

Victoria estaba esperándola en la entrada, revisando ambos lados de la calle, bajo la creciente oscuridad. Al verla acercarse, sonrió aliviada y salió a su encuentro, alargando un bazo para rodearla por los hombros.

—Los tíos dijeron que estabas indispuesta. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

 _Pues desde el último instante que pasé contigo,  
_ _mi vida parece llena de crueldad…_

—Sí, m'ija —replicó Imelda, envolviéndola a su vez por la cintura y dejándose estrechar—. Solo quería dar un paseo y ver qué hay de nuevo en Santa Cecilia. Todo está cambiando muy rápido últimamente.

—Estamos en el siglo XXI, abuelita —entonó Victoria con aire socarrón, y a Imelda le tembló la sonrisa al ver de nuevo a Héctor en ella—. Mamá está en la sala de la ofrenda, papá la está acompañando ahora. ¡Pero Luisa ya tuvo al bebé! Ven, ven a ver a Miguelito.

Imelda tomó aire y se preparó para el golpe.

 _Tú…  
_ _te llevaste en los labios aquel beso sagrado  
_ _que yo había guardado para ti…_

Enrique se había convertido en un hombre maravilloso: noble, sincero, cercano, trabajador, optimista, siempre cariñoso con Coco, muy unido a sus padres y hermanos, enamorado hasta la médula de su esposa. Pero también era, con diferencia, quien más se parecía a Héctor, tanto físicamente como en carácter. Ir viéndolo crecer año a año había sido un mazazo detrás de otro, y casi le aliviaba no haber llegado a conocerlo en vida. El año anterior había estado en las nubes con el embarazo de Luisa, acariciándole y besándole el vientre igual que Héctor acariciaba y besaba el suyo cuando estaba embarazada de Coco. Ahora que el bebé tenía varios meses, Enrique había entrado en modo padre con devoción, asemejándose a su bisabuelo aún más, si es que aquello era posible. Cargaba con Miguel a todas partes, enseñándole las luces del patio, el papel picado, las flores, la comida. Parecía incapaz de desprenderse del niño. Gloria no hacía más que tomarle el pelo y reírse de él, a lo que Enrique respondía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa, con Miguel apoyado en su hombro, Imelda se colocó a su espalda y se inclinó para mirar al bebé a los ojos. Este le devolvió la mirada, con la boquita entreabierta. Le gustaba esa etapa, durante los primeros meses de vida, en la que los niños aún podían ver cosas que para los adultos eran invisibles. La propia Imelda lo había descubierto con Enrique, precisamente, y desde entonces aprovechaba esa especial conexión para bendecir a cada nuevo miembro de la familia en el Día de Muertos.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba pasando el dedo por la frente de su tataranieto, se fijó en el lunar que tenía sobre el labio. Héctor tenía uno igual, en el mismo sitio. Lo recordaba, porque se lo había besado un millón de veces. Hundiéndose de hombros, soltó un bufido de derrota.

 _Tú…  
_ _te llevaste en tus ojos aquel mundo de antojo  
_ _que hallaste en los míos para ti…_

—¿Tú también, Miguel? Veamos, ¿cuántos disgustos pretendes darle a tu tatarabuela?

El pequeño sonrió ampliamente, marcando el hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda, y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír también, acariciándolo. Miguel inclinó la cabeza, como para hundirse en su mano, pero fue un gesto tan brusco que atravesó sus dedos y casi se cayó de boca al suelo. Enrique lo sujetó en el acto, sobresaltado, y se lo recolocó en los brazos para acunarlo mejor.

—¡Cuidado, Migue! Ya estás deseando aprender a andar, ¿eh? ¡Aventurero! —Y rio, llenándole la carita de besos y haciéndole reír también por las cosquillas.

Imelda pensó en Héctor, llenándole el rostro de besos a Coco. Pensó en Héctor, con los huesos rotos y agitando los puños contra el puente que no le permitía volver a casa. Y sintió deseos de llorar.

 _Cómo pudiste dejarme, queriéndonos tanto…  
_ _cuando habías encontrado en mi pecho guardado tanto frenesí…_

Conteniendo el aliento, se apartó de la familia y se encaminó hacia la sala de la ofrenda, buscando un poco de calma. La recibió la cálida luz de las velas y el intenso color naranja del cempasúchil. Coco aún estaba allí, sentada en el banco con las manos apoyadas en un bastón, contemplando el impresionante altar que preparaba Elena todos los años. Julio se sentaba a su lado, con una mano sobre las de ella y la cabeza inclinada para unir su frente a la de su esposa. Este era su quinto Día de Muertos como difunto, y la nostalgia que sentía por Coco era aún demasiado pesada, demasiado densa.

—Mamá Imelda… —Él levantó la vista, incorporándose un poco. Miró a su mujer y de nuevo a su suegra—. Las dejaré a solas.

—Gracias, m'ijo.

Antes de salir, posó un beso en las manos de Coco, y ella se enderezó también, como si sintiera el cambio en el ambiente. Cuando Imelda entró en la sala, Pepita trotó a sus pies y se subió de un salto al regazo de la hija de su dueña, que la recibió con una sonrisa y una caricia.

—Mamá…

—Aquí estoy, mi amor. —Imelda se paró a su lado y la besó entre el pelo, ya completamente blanco.

Coco alzó el rostro, suspirando con expresión de paz, y se quedó un instante mirando la foto rota. Luego se giró con dificultad para echar un vistazo por encima del hombro, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa que acentuó sus profundas arrugas.

—¿Viste ya a Miguelito? Quiero contarte un secreto. —Se rio un poco por lo bajo antes de seguir, y su madre alzó las cejas—. Sabes que les canto a los pequeños para dormir…

—Oh, Coco… —resopló Imelda.

—… pero con Miguelito es especial. Cuando le canto, ¡él baila! Le gusta bailar, mamá. Mueve los piececitos, como al son de la melodía. —Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, llena de ternura—. Creo que lleva la música en la sangre, como papá.

A Imelda se le desencajó la mandíbula. La tristeza quedó aplacada por un arrebato de frustración, y se volvió hacia la foto rota con un rugido de hastío. Después de los rasgos físicos, actitudes, ademanes y demás trozos de su esposo que habían infectado el árbol familiar de generación en generación, ¿le iba a salir ahora un tataranieto músico? _¿En serio?_ ¿Así se vengaba Héctor por echarlo de la familia? Era demencial.

—¡Pero cuándo vas a parar, pendejo! —le espetó a la foto, alzando un puño—. ¡Cuándo!

Coco rompió a reír de nuevo en un murmullo e Imelda se sobresaltó, creyendo por un instante que la había oído. Pero debía estar simplemente perdida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en las baldosas del suelo.

—¿Lo encontraste ya, al otro lado? —musitó entonces—. ¿Hicieron ya las paces?

Aquello la petrificó. Se quedó mirando a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración atascada.

 _Tú… aunque estemos muy lejos…_

Coco agachó la cabeza y, aunque seguía sonriendo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y su expresión se tornó tan agridulce que la destrozó.

—Estoy vieja, mamá. —Sorbió por la nariz y se miró las manos, llenas de nudos—. Estoy vieja y cansada.

Imelda apretó los labios para evitar que le temblaran, al escuchar en su voz el mismo peso que había intentado ahorrarle más de treinta años atrás. Los secretos, el silencio, el corazón roto. No había logrado protegerla de nada. A Coco no, porque ella también veía a su padre. Para ella la ausencia tampoco fue nunca olvido. Coco, Óscar, Felipe, el propio Héctor, ella misma… ¿Cuántas víctimas se había cobrado su empeño de salvar a la familia?

¿Y había merecido la pena? ¿Había servido de algo?

La envolvió por los hombros como mejor pudo y se inclinó para hundir la cara en su pelo. Pero el pecho le dolió por las ganas de poder abrazarla de verdad.

* * *

—… y ahí lo tienes —concluyó Imelda con solemnidad, dándole un sorbo a su taza de chocolate—. En resumen, siempre fuiste como una de esas plagas de moho que se te comen las paredes y no hay forma de erradicar del todo.

Héctor sonrió abiertamente, y la suave luz de la lamparita de mesa arrancó un destello de su diente de oro.

—Creo que es lo más bonito que me has dicho en los últimos cuarenta años.

—¿De veras? —Ella alzó una ceja, escéptica—. No sé. Nunca escatimé en halagos para ti.

—Cierto. Mi favorito es de aquella vez que me comparaste con una infección.

—Bah, podría haber sido peor.

—Sí, podrías haberme comparado con una infección _de orina_.

Imelda se atragantó con el chocolate y estuvo a punto de echarlo por la nariz. Tuvo que apartar la taza y toser con fuerza contra una servilleta, mientras Héctor, echado en el sofá que le servía de cama desde el Día de Muertos, se sacudía tratando de acallar un ataque de risa.

—Eres un idiota, ¿sabías? —gruñó Imelda, cuando logró recuperarse—. Idiota. ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?

—No estoy seguro…

—Vierte el chocolate encima de la manta y te juro que te tendré restregando tres días hasta que salga la mancha.

—No es tan complicado quitar manchas de chocolate. Basta con un poco de amoniaco y agua fría.

—Creo que ya tienes los huesos lo bastante fuertes como para aguantar un zapatazo en la cabeza, ¿qué opinas?

Héctor se hundió en los cojines y sofocó una carcajada, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Aún estaba débil; no había vuelto a levantarse desde que regresaron de declarar en la Central hacía unos días y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormitando. Pero los ratos que estaba despierto y podían hablar eran como un regalo. Él iba mejorando, saltaba a la vista. Y ella sentía que el pánico que la había sobrecogido en el Amanecer Espectacular remitía, siendo sustituido por una intensa sensación de alivio. Ese alivio profundo y crudo que llevaba buscando casi un siglo. Era un poco abrumador y se le subía a la cabeza, como si hubiese bebido más tequila de la cuenta o…

No, tequila no. Cualquier cosa menos tequila.

Sus manos se crisparon en torno a la taza, pero Héctor no pareció notarlo. Estaba de muy buen humor. Irradiaba tanta calidez como una estufa en una noche fría, y ella se dejó contagiar. No tenía la menor idea de qué pasaría con ellos cuando acabara la tregua que habían acordado mientras él se recuperaba, pero por ahora prefería aprovechar el momento sin darle demasiadas vueltas. Ambos lo preferían. Y, una vez alzada la bandera blanca, habían descubierto que la tensión entre ellos en realidad no era tan infranqueable como siempre había parecido. Solo era un muro que cedía con una simple patada; y, sin esa tensión, las pullas ya no sabían amargas ni hacían daño. Podían volver a bromear, como cuando eran pequeños.

Aquella noche, Héctor le había pedido que le hablase de la familia, e Imelda había preparado chocolate caliente y había cerrado la puerta para no molestar a los demás, que ya dormían. Le había hablado de la _maldición_ , de cómo su sangre había seguido marcando a sus descendientes, uno tras otro. Él se había reído, conmovido; y, al escucharlo, Imelda había empezado a reírse también, sin poder evitarlo. La horrible tortura que había supuesto aquello en vida parecía de repente algo muy, muy lejano, como un sueño que comienza a desdibujarse al despertar. ¿De verdad había llorado tanto? ¿De verdad la desesperación le había agrietado tanto el corazón? Héctor llevaba allí menos de una semana y su presencia ya había convertido el tema en un chiste entrañable. El chiste que ella siempre supo que sería si hubiese podido compartirlo con él.

—Así que… ¿crees que Miguel es el peor de todos?

— _Argh_ , con diferencia. —Imelda puso los ojos en blanco con fingida exasperación, retomando la broma—. Ese niño se parece tanto a ti que duele mirarlo. ¡Y qué terco es!

Héctor le lanzó una mirada elocuente.

—Yo diría que la terquedad le viene por otro lado…

—Dijo el sujeto que pasó más de noventa años empeñado en cruzar un puente.

—No es _un_ puente, Imelda, es _el_ puente —puntualizó él, alzando un dedo.

—Alebrijes voladores y camionetas en llamas, Héctor.

—¡Eran circunstancias especiales!

—Se me ocurren otras circunstancias menos especiales en las que también te mostraste más terco que una mula. ¿De dónde demonios sacaste aquel fémur, de todas formas?

—¡Ey, estás desviándote del tema! Hablábamos de parecidos, y yo sigo pensando que exageras. Seguro que en realidad no es para tanto.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, ya tendrás ocasión de juzgarlo por ti mismo. Cuando veas a Enrique, me dices.

Él bajó la vista y, aunque su gesto se mantuvo relajado, permaneció un instante dándole vueltas a la taza con aire pensativo.

—¿Crees… crees que tendré ocasión, realmente? —Imelda se envaró en la silla, y él se apresuró a añadir—: N-no por la muerte final, no me refiero a… q-quiero decir, oportunidad de verlos allí, en… en vida.

Ella respiró hondo. No había entrado en detalles, por la misma razón por la que no intentó disuadir a Miguel de recuperar la foto que se había llevado Ernesto. Seguía sin saber si Coco conservaba aún el fragmento de la vieja foto familiar, o si se habría perdido o arruinado con el paso de los años. No habían mencionado el tema desde 1931, y no había querido apostarlo todo a una posibilidad que podía no existir. Sin embargo, ahora que lo peor parecía haber pasado, sí le había comentado a su esposo que tal vez no estuviese todo perdido. Solo quedaba esperar hasta el próximo Día de Muertos.

—Confiemos. Tu hija es terca como una mula también. Otra cosa que sacó de ti.

Héctor sonrió de lado y la miró con ternura, hasta que se dio cuenta de que quizá estaba siendo demasiado obvio y hundió la cara en la taza para disimularlo. Imelda también bebió, intentando ocultar su propia expresión, y por unos segundos guardaron silencio.

—Gracias por contármelo —suspiró él al final—. Sé… sé que fue duro para ti, pero me alegra saber que… q-que parte de mí permaneció junto a ustedes. —Dijo eso último muy bajito y muy deprisa, casi avergonzado, y tragó como si las palabras le hubiesen dejado la boca seca—. Solo desearía que eso no te hubiese hecho sufrir, y que no hubiese arruinado tu…

—Nunca dejé de amar a ninguno de los niños porque me recordaran a ti, si es eso lo que te inquieta —repuso Imelda con suavidad.

Héctor la miró a los ojos.

—No te creo capaz de hacer algo así. Pero supongo que habría sido más fácil si no se hubiesen parecido a mí en absoluto.

Ella calló, considerándolo en serio por primera vez. ¿Habría sido más fácil? Dos semanas atrás, tal vez habría contestado que sí, pero ya no estaba tan segura. ¿Acaso el cariño de Coco no la había salvado del frío del desamor? ¿Acaso la serenidad de Victoria no le había proporcionado paz cuando más la necesitaba? ¿Acaso Elena no se había encargado siempre de hacerla reír? Cada una de ellas había cumplido en cierto modo roles que ocupó Héctor en vida, haciendo su día a día mucho más llevadero. Él tenía razón, parte de sí mismo había permanecido a su lado, como si con cada intento fallido de cruzar el puente hubiese mandado un pequeño pedacito de sí a la Tierra de los Vivos para sostenerla. Jamás la había dejado sola.

Quizá la maldición no hubiese sido nunca tal, en realidad. Quizá hubiese sido una _bendición_.

—No —respondió al fin—. No hubiese sido más fácil. Y tampoco es que importase tanto el parecido. Toda maldita cosa me recordaba a ti, no solo ellos.

—Estamos a mano, entonces.

—¿De veras? ¿Qué había aquí que te recordase a mí?

—Tu ausencia.

Imelda se quedó quieta a medio camino de llevarse la taza a los labios y le devolvió una intensa mirada. Héctor no la rehuyó, aunque torció la boca con nerviosismo. La tregua estaba bien, pero no dejaba de ser como pasear por un campo de minas.

—Dicen que la ausencia es causa de olvido —susurró Imelda, casi por acto reflejo.

—Y yo te aseguro que no es la verdad.

Con ese simple código, el ambiente se tornó sofocante en un parpadeo. Durante un rato que se hizo eterno, ambos se mantuvieron así, sin decir una palabra. Héctor fue quien terminó rompiendo el contacto visual, carraspeando y removiéndose con timidez.

—Creo que… de eso mejor hablamos otro día, ¿sí? —Vació de un trago la taza y volvió a sonreír como si no hubiese pasado nada—. Gracias por el chocolate, Imelda. Hacía muchos años que no tomaba uno tan bueno.

Ella no contestó. Le ofreció la servilleta, terminó su propio chocolate, se limpió también la boca y dejó ambas tazas en la mesita que había junto al brazo del sofá. Luego se puso en pie para arroparlo y mullirle las almohadas. Antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca, le quitó de la espalda el cojín que lo mantenía incorporado, instándolo a echarse del todo, y dejó caer dicho cojín en el suelo, a sus pies.

—¿Qué…? —Héctor agrandó los ojos e hizo amago de volver a incorporarse de golpe—. No, no, no…

—Cállate. —Imelda lo frenó colocando una mano en su pecho y lo empujó de nuevo contra las almohadas—. Cállate.

Sin más, se recogió la falda y se sentó en el cojín, cruzando los brazos sobre el sofá, de tal modo que sus cabezas quedaban a la misma altura. Muy cerca. La cara que él le dedicó fue un auténtico poema.

—No te quedes en el suelo, por favor, es mucho peor que estar en esa silla…

—Eso lo decidiré yo.

—Imelda, deberías descansar de verdad, apenas dormiste desde el Día de Muertos…

—Quiero estar aquí.

Héctor resopló, rindiéndose.

—Recuérdame otra vez de quién les viene la terquedad a nuestra hija y nuestros nietos, ¿quieres?

—De ambos.

Eso le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no siguió insistiendo. Solo la contempló en silencio, mientras su expresión se iba ablandando más y más por la intimidad y la cercanía.

—Si quieres quedarte —murmuró al rato—, podrías echarte conmigo…

—No tientes tu suerte.

—No lo dije con esa intención.

—Claro que no, don Inocencio.

Héctor se atragantó y soltó una risotada que casi sonó como un disparo.

—¡Don Inocencio! —exclamó, estampándose una mano contra el rostro—. Ay, Dios, no escuchaba esa bobada desde que estábamos en la escuela…

—Creo que aún te viene como anillo al dedo.

—Oh, sí, conozco a más de una persona en Olvidados que le sacaría buen provecho.

—No lo dudo, si te van prestando huesos que nunca regresas.

—Eso no fue exactamente así, ¿ok? Pretendía devolverlo, no pensé que ese alebrije fuera a tragárselo de verdad.

Imelda se permitió un murmullo de risa, apoyando la cabeza en la misma almohada que su esposo con aire casual.

—Eres imposible. _Don Inocencio Borrego, siempre dócil, siempre ingenuo_ —canturreó, y él esbozó una sonrisa que le ocupó la cara entera.

—De seguro si ves alboroto…

—… allí esté Inocencio haciéndose el loco.

—Cuando Inocencio se hace el guaje…

—… cuidao no te haga guaje.

Y, como si lo tuvieran ensayado, ambos recitaron a coro:

 _En rodar la bola y pasarte la bola,  
_ _Inocencio Borrego no tiene igual.  
_ _No da pie con bola, pero encuentra su bola,  
_ _¡qué sepa la bola, que yo no sé na!_

Incluso apretándose las manos contra la boca, el viejo despacho se llenó con sus risas, e Imelda tuvo la surrealista impresión de que en cualquier momento aparecería alguien en la puerta para decirles que se callaran de una vez, como si fuesen un par de críos. No estaba segura de si la hipotética escena le parecería embarazosa o aún más hilarante, pero tampoco lo pensó demasiado. La calidez que acababa de colmarle el pecho acaparaba toda su atención.

—Ay, ay, ¡Santa Cecilia estaba llena de poetas! —soltó Héctor, divertido, cuando recuperó el aliento—. Me parece increíble que aún recuerdes aquello…

Le estaba dedicando una mirada cargada de cariño por el guiño de complicidad, pero a ella se le atascó la risa y la calidez se congeló. Claro que lo recordaba: no le habían permitido olvidarlo. Los chistes sobre _Inocencio_ habían continuado mucho después de que Héctor desapareciera, con rimas menos simpáticas y más cargadas de malicia. Haciendo leña del árbol caído. Imelda ya sentía el rostro tenso cuando buscó los ojos de su esposo, y él no necesitó ninguna explicación. La sonrisa de Héctor decayó hasta convertirse en una mueca a medio camino entre la resignación y la amargura, y dirigió la vista al techo con un hondo suspiro.

—Pero qué fregones eran…

—Y qué poco te conocían —añadió ella, con un hilo de voz—. Aunque yo no lo hice mucho mejor.

Héctor la encaró otra vez. Un campo de minas, sí; pero no había más remedio que atravesarlo. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo negándose a hacerlo. Casi pudo ver escrito en su gesto lo que estaba a punto de decir, de modo que se le adelantó.

—Lo siento, Héctor. Perdóname, por favor. Y no digas que no hay nada que perdonar. Eso no es cierto.

Él abrió la boca, cambió de idea y la volvió a cerrar, suspirando de nuevo. Se acomodó en el sofá hasta quedar echado de costado, para poder mirarla de frente, y frunció el ceño con consternación.

—Cuando llegaste a la Tierra de los Muertos —empezó en voz muy baja, como si compartiera un secreto—, estaba convencido de que no querrías saber nada de mí. Te busqué porque quería disculparme y decirte que traté de regresar, y que nunca quise abandonarlas. Pero una disculpa no puede deshacer el daño hecho, y sabía que seguramente tú no me pudieras perdonar. Que no me perdonaras no fue una sorpresa, Imelda; la sorpresa fue que no me permitieras ni hablar. Ni siquiera cuando empezaron a pasar los años y tú y yo nos acostumbramos a vernos las caras de cuando en cuando.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con la quijada rígida.

—No quería oír ninguna excusa —logró contestar a duras penas—. No podía soportar oír explicaciones…

—Lo sé. Y creo saber también _por qué_ , aunque me llevó más tiempo darme cuenta. —Héctor hizo una pausa, apretando los labios, y añadió—: ¿De qué tenías tanto miedo?

Fue casi como recibir un golpe físico. Imelda sintió que se le tensaba el cuerpo y que le latían las sienes con un pulso imposible. Pero el peso del silencio que arrastraba desde su marcha se aflojó, dejándola sin aliento. Él siempre daba en el clavo. Él hundía la mano en su torbellino de emociones como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo, pescando el núcleo de todos los problemas. Y él era el único al que ella podía responder esa pregunta.

—De todo —barbotó—. Tenía miedo de no saber qué era lo que buscabas o lo que esperabas encontrar, de no lograr confiar en ti, de que mintieras, ¡de que dijeras la verdad!, y descubrir que destrocé nuestras vidas sin motivo, y de haber hecho cosas horribles, y de que tú lo descubrieras, y que volvieras a marcharte, y de tu rencor, y de la culpa, y de…

—Ya sabía lo que hiciste —la interrumpió Héctor—. Sabía lo que _tuviste_ que hacer. La prohibición, la foto fuera de la ofrenda… Siempre lo supe, décadas antes de que tú murieras. Y me rompía el corazón, pero lo comprendía. No destrozaste nuestras vidas, hiciste lo que creíste mejor. Después de que me marchara y también antes. —Aquello le provocó una sacudida y trató de protestar, pero él tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con firmeza, apremiante—. Imelda, escúchame: no me marché de casa huyendo de ti. No importa lo que cantaran o chismearan esos idiotas del pueblo. Tú nunca me hiciste daño, nunca me hiciste desgraciado. No eras insuficiente, eras mi vida, y Coco también. Y nunca, ni un solo segundo, sentí rencor hacia ti. Jamás habría podido hacerlo. Todo lo que podría perdonarte yo a ti está perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora solo quiero que te perdones _tú_.

Imelda cerró los ojos con fuerza, temblando. Una oleada de dolor la recorrió, pero era el mismo dolor que se siente al extraer algo clavado en la carne o al recolocar un hueso roto. El dolor de algo que se arregla, seguido de un latigazo de alivio. Se aferró a su mano, y él la sostuvo hasta que la sensación comenzó a aquietarse y la calma regresó, dejando solo el eco de su remendado corazón latiéndole en el pecho.

—Has cambiado —balbuceó, cuando pudo recobrar la voz—. Sigues siendo tú, pero has cambiado.

Héctor sonrió para ella, con un toque de nostalgia.

—Le dicen _crecer_. Y ambos lo hicimos.

—Pero yo me convertí en una vieja pendeja.

—Oye, oye, sé que estoy muy guapo aún, pero en realidad yo soy un viejo pendejo también.

Imelda rio en un débil jadeo, y la calidez regresó, acompañada por una punzada de afecto que terminó de reconfortarla. Quizá se le reflejara en la cara, porque la sonrisa de Héctor se ensanchó un poco más y, tras un instante de vacilación, se atrevió a llevarse la mano de su esposa a la boca para besar sus nudillos. El palmo escaso que separaba sus rostros se hizo de pronto dolorosamente largo. Él también lo debió notar, porque los dos se acercaron a la vez, hasta que sus frentes se rozaron.

—¿Qué creías que esperaba encontrar? —susurró Héctor—. ¿A la muchacha que dejé en la puerta cuando me marché?

—Sí.

—No era así. Solo quería encontrarte a ti. Reconocernos. Ver si… —la voz se le quebró y tragó con fuerza otra vez— si aún era posible recomenzar y arreglar esto, o si tendríamos que…

—Pero yo no lo quería averiguar —replicó ella, negando con la cabeza—. No quería que nada se moviera. No podía estar contigo, pero tampoco podía ponerle un punto y final.

—Oh, Imelda… No tenía por qué ser un punto y final. Podría haber sido un punto y seguido. Salto de párrafo. Doble barra divisoria. Nada de codas; _Imelda y Héctor_ , tercer movimiento. O cuarto. No sé por cuál vamos ya.

A su pesar, ella volvió a reírse, aunque sentía en los ojos el picor de las lágrimas.

—¿Cuántos movimientos pretendes que tenga esta pieza? Debemos llevar ya como quinientos…

—Espero que aún nos queden quinientos más, como mínimo.

Y a Imelda se le llenó la boca de improviso con mil cosas que no podía decir. Sobre lo mucho que lo había extrañado, lo mucho que deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo, lo mucho que todavía lo amaba. Lo amaba, con todas sus fuerzas; a pesar de la ausencia, a pesar de los años, a pesar de todo. Jamás había dejado de amarlo, y el miedo y la rabia siempre habían nacido de ahí.

Tragarse las palabras fue duro, pero tuvo que refrenarse, porque no era el momento. Lamentablemente, el amor no bastaba para garantizar que las cosas pudieran volver a funcionar. Y en eso consistía la tregua, a fin de cuentas: no más parches ni más huidas ni más decisiones precipitadas y viscerales. Querían hacer las cosas bien, poco a poco, para asegurarse de que estaban sanando de verdad, en vez de hacerse más daño. Hablarían con la cabeza fría cuando ambos estuviesen en condiciones y pasarían página de una vez, juntos. Pero era un alivio saber que, aunque la llama había pasado décadas enferma y débil, seguía viva y quizá, con un poco de suerte, podría brillar otra vez.

—Se supone que no deberíamos estar hablando de esto…

—No deberíamos. Pero dicho queda.

Dejaron que el silencio regresara, vibrando con lo que ambos callaban, mientras permanecían frente contra frente. Muy despacio, Imelda se soltó de su agarre y alzó la mano para enmarcar su rostro, acariciándole el pómulo. Héctor cerró los ojos, y el suspiro que exhaló rozó los labios de su esposa. Todo aquello era como un milagro, después de haber sufrido esa devastadora soledad.

—Recupérate ya —le musitó, casi demandante—. Hay mucho que hacer.

—¿No me darás ni un respiro? —Héctor sonrió de nuevo—. Después de cien años, ¿qué prisa hay?

—Son esos cien años por lo que tengo prisa. No quiero perder más tiempo, ni encontrarme con que…

No pudo terminar, pero él entendió a qué se refería. Deslizó la mano por su brazo hasta cubrir la que ella mantenía en su mejilla y la estrechó otra vez.

—Estoy bien, Imelda. De veras. Me están recordando. Llevo mucho tiempo acostumbrado a que solo la memoria de Coco me mantenga aquí; ahora hay más gente pensando en mí, puedo sentirlo. Es una energía que me agarrota un poco el cuerpo y hace que me duela la cabeza, pero solo necesito habituarme. No iré a ninguna parte, a no ser que me pidas que me vaya.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Imelda sintió que sus dedos se crispaban, casi agarrándose a él—. No sé si nuestro matrimonio tenga arreglo o no, pero quiero que estés aquí, con tu familia. Quiero que los conozcas y que te conozcan, y que vengas a recibir a tu hija cuando llegue. Ya me preguntó una docena de veces si hicimos las paces, ahórrame la vergüenza de tener que decirle que no.

Héctor rio débilmente, aunque esta vez fue a él a quien venció la emoción. Acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar e hizo amago de acurrucarse un poco más contra ella, pero no añadió nada. Imelda también dejó morir la conversación. Continuó dibujando las marcas de su calavera y peinándolo perezosamente con los dedos, mientras él se limitaba a recibir sus mimos con docilidad. El silencio volvió a espesarse, somnoliento. Hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, oyó a Héctor murmurar:

—Tienes razón.

—¿Hm? —Ella se enderezó, desconcertada.

— _Llorarás como un niño_.

Imelda se quedó rígida, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que había estado tarareando _Ausencia_ de forma inconsciente. Fue a contestar, pero él alzó la mirada y la expresión que le contraía el rostro la paralizó.

—¿Cómo pudiste creer que te guardaría rencor? ¿Cómo podría? Lloré como un niño, Imelda. Durante cien años. Pensando en lo que te hice, en lo que le hice a nuestra familia, en todo lo que arruiné. Y lamentándolo todos los días. ¿Podrás perdonarme tú a mí alguna vez?

En ese momento, vio claro por qué aquella maldita canción siempre había sonado distorsionada en su cabeza.

Llevaba décadas cantándola a una sola voz, _su voz_ , cuando en realidad fue desde el principio un lamento a dos voces. Él también había sufrido su ausencia, tampoco había podido olvidar, su existencia también había sido cruel. También había perdido el amor y la ilusión. Tras cada fracaso al intentar cruzar el puente y volver a casa, también debía haberse preguntado por qué lo habían abandonado, aun queriéndolo tanto. Y ella…

Ella también había llorado como una niña, extrañando su abrigo y su cariño.

Imelda apretó los dientes, se apoyó en el sofá y se puso en pie.

—Hazte a un lado.

Héctor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Retrocedió hasta el respaldo del sofá, mientras ella se recostaba a su lado, y se hundió de inmediato en sus brazos cuando lo envolvió por los hombros y lo estrechó contra su pecho. La fuerza con la que él le devolvió el abrazo casi le cortó la respiración, y la ansiedad con la que se refugió en su cuello estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar. Pero Imelda solo lo apretó aún más, enterrando el rostro en su pelo con un suspiro.

Aún era demasiado pronto, no sabía cuán largo o complicado sería el camino. Pero, pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, al menos había algo a lo que sí habían puesto fin. Para siempre.

 _ **-Fin-**_

 **N/A** : ¡Volvemos a la carga! :D Este no era el one-shot que tenía pensado subir a continuación, pero en el otro llevo trabajando más de dos meses y sigue sin terminar, mientras que este lo dejé listo en dos semanas, así que he decidido adelantarlo. De todas formas, por cronología encaja mucho mejor aquí. Creo que con este relato dejo cerrados los flashbacks de esos noventa y seis años de separación, entre la marcha de Héctor y la aventura con Miguel en el Día de Muertos. A partir de ahora también empezarán a avanzar las cosas en lo que respecta a la reintegración de Héctor en la familia y la reconciliación con Imelda, retomando el hilo que ya esbocé en _Alma mía_.

Ya lo comenté en las notas del one-shot anterior y creo que este quedó bastante exhaustivo, así que no quiero repetirme más: he aquí mi interpretación de la perspectiva de Imelda. Esto no lo incluí en el propio relato, pero considero que descubrir que Héctor en realidad fue asesinado (bueno, y toda la aventura del Amanecer Espectacular) sería el punto de inflexión decisivo que rompería la situación de tablas en la que estaban encasillados estos dos. Saber que Ernesto fue responsable de todo y que en realidad no hubo casualidades le daría a Imelda un objetivo concreto al que poder culpar, sin asfixiarse tanto a sí misma y a Héctor. Las cosas no se van a arreglar mágicamente, pero al menos sí sería una sacudida lo bastante fuerte como para acabar con su parálisis a la hora de enfrentar el tema.

He tenido siempre una idea muy clara de cómo sería la vejez y la muerte de Imelda, porque me recuerda muchísimo a mi propia abuela paterna. Ella se quedó viuda a los treinta y pico años, poco antes de la Guerra Civil española, y tuvo que vivir la guerra y la postguerra sola, con cuatro hijos pequeños y una tía anciana a su cargo y al frente del negocio familiar. Las penalidades de aquella época le destrozaron la salud y terminó muriendo de colapso general más o menos a la misma edad que Imelda. Hay una anécdota en mi familia sobre el tema: que cuando mi padre le preguntó a mi tío (médico) de qué estaba muriendo, él respondió "de todo". Simplemente no pudo más. Cuando vi _Coco_ por primera vez, me estuve acordando muchísimo de ella, y en general de todas las viudas y madres solteras que luchan con uñas y dientes por sacar a los suyos adelante, aunque ellas queden hechas mierda en el camino. Más aún en tiempos de crisis. Imelda vivió un periodo súper turbulento de la historia de México, enlazando una guerra con otra, siendo muy joven, con una niña pequeña y sin marido. Y consiguió salir adelante. Es toda una guerrera, pero también creo que le pasaría factura y que llegaría a los setenta años hecha polvo.

Otra anécdota que suele contarme mi padre sobre la abuela es que nunca jamás hablaba de su esposo. Pero que, cuando empezó a envejecer y cada vez estaba peor y peor, se la encontraba con frecuencia llorando, acordándose de "su Luis". Puedo visualizar completamente a Imelda pasando por el mismo proceso, así que enfoqué sus últimos años desde ese mismo ángulo. Esto y la fecha de su muerte (enero de 1971) son dos homenajes que le dedico a mi abuela.

La canción de este one-shot, _Ausencia_ , es también de María Grever, quizá algo más desconocida. La cantó Aida Cuevas en un disco recopilatorio de canciones inéditas de la compositora. La versión de Cuevas es la única que he encontrado en YouTube, pero os la recomiendo, porque es muy bonita y ella canta genial. No es mi favorita del repertorio de Grever, pero tuve que usarla para este relato, porque le venía como anillo al dedo al cien por cien.

Ah, y la tonadilla sobre Inocencio Borrego fue algo totalmente improvisado que se me ocurrió cuando vi todas las acepciones de "bola", mientras estaba consultando una cosa en el diccionario del Colmex XD No me pude resistir a incluirlo, porque de hecho creo que habrían circulado muchas bromas de ese estilo en torno a Héctor cuando eran pequeños, y que después mutaron a algo mucho más hiriente cuando él se largó. Como son rimas hechas a partir de expresiones y juegos de palabras mexicanos, si veis que algo ha quedado mal puesto, avisadme para corregirlo, por favor :D

Y creo que eso es todo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del one-shot, que es un poquito dramático, pero también tiene Imector "explícito", algo que no incluía desde… ¿los primeros prompts de la tabla? XD

Espero poder volver a actualizar pronto. Hasta entonces, ¡que paséis buena semana! Y, sobre todo, **¡feliz Día de Muertos!** , que ya lo tenemos aquí :)


	10. Popurrí (I)

SÍ, ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO UN VIERNES POR LA TARDE, PORQUE ESTOY ANSIOSA POR SUBIR ESTO.

Bueno, este es el one-shot responsable de que mi ritmo de actualización se fuera al pedo hace meses. Llevo trabajando en él desde agosto, pero hasta esta misma semana no he sido capaz de terminarlo, y antes de empezar quería explicaros un poquito por qué.

 _Family portrait_ es un prompt que quería dedicar al proceso de "bonding" entre Héctor y los Rivera que nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocer. Como si se formara un "retrato mental" de ellos (y ellos de él), mientras van conociéndose y su relación va desarrollándose. La cuestión es que quería centrarme en las perspectivas de los demás, no en la del propio Héctor. Pero, aunque los PoV de Julio y de Victoria los tuve muy definidos desde el primer momento, con Rosita tenía muchas ideas sueltas y ninguna definida de qué demonios hacer. Me ha costado _muchísimo_ dar con la voz apropiada para ella. Empecé dos o tres versiones distintas de su parte, no me gustaron, las borré, se me empezó a atragantar todo un montón y finalmente tuve que abandonar el relato durante meses. Hasta que la semana pasada (en parte gracias al subidón de ánimo que me dieron todos vuestros reviews, MUCHAS GRACIAS, ¡os contesto en las notas finales!) por fin se me ocurrió una idea para enfocar el PoV de Rosita y en cosa de cuatro días logré terminar este monstruo. Ahora (además de sentirme como si hubiese parido), la parte de Rosita es de hecho la más larga, casi tanto como las de Julio y Victoria juntas, y la que ha provocado que este one-shot sea casi el doble de largo de lo habitual; pero no he querido ni retocarla más ni intentar recortarla, porque su caso me parece también el más complejo de los tres y sentía que merecía ese espacio extra. Abajo os contaré un poco más al respecto.

Originalmente, este relato iba a tener cuatro escenas: Julio, Victoria, Rosita y una final desde el PoV de Imelda que sirviera un poco de colofón. Cuando lo de Rosita se empezó a alargar, me di cuenta de que ni había espacio para lo de Imelda ni encajaba ya en este conjunto; ha sido la propia escena de Rosita la que ha hecho de colofón. Pero la parte de Imelda también es muy importante, porque narra desde la intimidad todo el proceso de reintegración de Héctor en la familia, de forma paralela a lo que sucede aquí y a lo que ya escribí en _Alma mía_. Así que he decidido hacer dos partes para este prompt. No es un mismo relato partido por la mitad, como _Dios nunca muere_ , sino dos relatos relacionados entre sí, pero bien diferenciados: primero este, desde los PoV de la familia y con una interpretación del prompt más figurada, y después el de Imelda, que además del sentido figurado tendrá también uno más literal, porque en su caso sí que hablarán de _retratos_. En el fondo me ha venido genial, porque así tengo dónde incluir un flashback que llevo deseando escribir desde que terminé _Recuérdame_ y va a encajar aquí perfectamente. A lo mejor ya os hacéis una idea de cuál es, juasjuas.

Por tanto, esta primera parte queda dividida solo en tres escenas: Julio, Victoria y Rosita. Leed con tranquilidad, porque aunque hay un cierto hilo conductor, las escenas son muy diferentes e independientes entre sí y el conjunto queda bastante fragmentado. Ya lo comentaré con más detalle al final también, como siempre, pero os adelanto que el relato se llama _Popurrí_ porque cada miembro de la familia va a tener su propia canción. No habrá referencias directas esta vez, pero, para que lo tengáis en mente mientras leéis, las canciones elegidas como inspiración para cada parte son los bonus que incluyeron en la BSO de la película: _El corrido de Miguel Rivera_ , _La Bikina_ y _Un mundo raro_. Ya sabéis cuál queda para la parte de Imelda ;)

Este relato comparte lapso temporal con lo que sucede en _Alma mía_ , así que hay varias referencias cruzadas. También hay detalles extraídos o inspirados en la novelización de Diana López, sobre todo en lo que respecta a Julio y Coco. Y hala, ya está, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

 **Prompt** : _Family portrait  
_ **Word Count** : 18.380  
 **Summary** : Para Julio, Héctor siempre había sido un polvoriento recuerdo en la memoria de su esposa. Para Victoria, era el hombre sin rostro de la vieja foto en el aparador del salón. Para Rosita, era un tabú del que no debería saber nada. Pero la imagen que todos ellos tenían de él estaba distorsionada de una u otra forma. Sesgada, incompleta. Ahora, por fin, tenían oportunidad de conocerlo a él de verdad.

 _ **Popurrí (I)**_

De los difuntos de la familia Rivera, Julio tenía el dudoso honor de ser quien más años había vivido en el mundo terrenal. _Dudoso_ , porque, a cuantos más años, más despedidas; y él había tenido que despedir a demasiados de los suyos desde muy joven. Pero también porque, de algún modo, la edad que alcanzabas en vida dejaba cierto poso en tu persona al cruzar al más allá, incluso si los achaques de la carne se desvanecían. Imelda había fallecido a los setenta y uno, los gemelos cuando estaban por cumplir setenta y cinco, Rosita a los sesenta y seis y Victoria (el alma todavía le dolía cada vez que pensaba en ello) poco antes de alcanzar los cincuenta y dos. Sin embargo, él había llegado a los ochenta y cuatro. Había presenciado el cambio de milenio, había podido conocer a su primer bisnieto, había muerto pacíficamente en su cama siendo un absoluto abuelo. Y absoluto abuelo se seguía sintiendo en la Tierra de los Muertos, mientras que los demás parecían haberse estancado en una especie de madurez neutra propia de la mediana edad.

Rosita le había dicho una vez que quizá solo fuese cuestión de tiempo. A fin de cuentas, no llevaba muerto ni veinte años. Quizá después de cincuenta o sesenta, los restos de su vida física terminaran de difuminarse y solo permaneciera esa conciencia atemporal. Pero, de momento, había ciertas costumbres de abuelo de las que no lograba desprenderse.

Una de ellas era el ritmo con el que vivía el día a día. Para cuando le llegó la hora de partir, ya apenas trabajaba en el taller, disfrutando de un merecido retiro tras ceder el testigo a las generaciones más jóvenes. Coco y él pasaban el día en cómoda compañía, alargando perezosamente los desayunos, sacando a pasear a Abel mientras sus padres trabajaban, visitando viejos amigos o sentándose juntos sin hacer nada en absoluto más que charlar o dormitar. A veces, incluso ocupaban un banco en la plaza y se quedaban escuchando la música; si cerraba los ojos, Julio aún podía ver la sonrisa que esbozaba Coco en aquellas ocasiones, como una muchacha en plena travesura.

—¿Bailamos, mi amor? —bromeaba siempre.

—Si no te preocupa que nos rompamos la cadera… —bromeaba él de vuelta.

Y ella reía, y ambos entrelazaban las manos, recordando la época en la que eran jóvenes y podían bailar de verdad.

Sentarse allí no era algo que hicieran con frecuencia, de todas formas; solo muy de vez en cuando. Y no porque la prohibición siguiera pesando sobre ellos a esas alturas de la vida, sino porque Coco detestaba con toda su alma la estatua de Ernesto de la Cruz.

Ahora Julio entendía mucho mejor _por qué_.

Llegar a la Tierra de los Muertos y descubrir que Imelda había fundado una nueva zapatería y seguía trabajando sin descanso, acompañada por sus hermanos, su nieta y la cuñada de su hija, como cuando todos ellos estaban vivos, había sido extraño al principio. Julio amaba con sinceridad fabricar zapatos, le había entregado a la labor casi toda su vida y no se arrepentía de ello. Sentía un gran orgullo de ser un zapatero Rivera. Pero no estaba seguro de poder adaptarse de nuevo a esa dinámica. En parte sentía que había dejado esa etapa atrás, que ya no estaba tan vinculado al taller como cuando era más joven. Los demás no habían llegado a retirarse en vida, era lógico que al morir se hubiesen dedicado a seguir haciendo lo que ya hacían. Mientras que él…

Imelda nunca lo había presionado para volver al trabajo y, de hecho, Julio era quien tenía los horarios más flexibles: llegaba cuando le apetecía y se marchaba cuando le apetecía. Seguía alargando los desayunos, saliendo a visitar a su familia y dormitando en la mecedora del salón. Pero no era lo mismo, porque Coco ya no estaba allí para compartir los momentos de quietud. A veces se había sorprendido girándose hacia un lado, con un chiste en la boca y una sonrisa en los labios, solo para descubrir que el lugar que siempre había ocupado su esposa estaba vacío. Después de más de medio siglo sin separarse apenas, no sabía cómo lidiar con la idea de estar a un mundo de distancia. Y, en momentos así, el silencio y la nostalgia se le hacían demasiado insoportables.

No estar seguro de que los demás pudieran entender cómo se sentía era incluso peor; a fin de cuentas, tanto los gemelos como Rosita y Victoria habían decidido vivir su vida por su cuenta, sin compartirla íntimamente con otras personas, y no conocían ese tipo de añoranza. Tal vez Coco y él siempre hubiesen sido una pareja bastante discreta y tranquila, pero sesenta y dos años de matrimonio en vida eran muchos años. Sin ella, se sentía como si le faltase un brazo o una pierna o la mitad del cuerpo. La única de todos ellos que había estado casada también y quizá comprendiera ese sentimiento era Imelda, e Imelda no era la persona más indicada con la que hablar sobre cónyuges ausentes.

Al final, con el paso de los años, el taller lo había ido atrayendo más y más hasta volver a acaparar buena parte de su tiempo, porque era una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra para no enredarse en esos pensamientos. Una forma de sentir que hacía _algo_ , lo que fuera, aunque solo fuese para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba a su mujer.

Contra todo pronóstico, cuando Héctor se instaló a vivir con los Rivera, la rutina de Julio volvió a alterarse. Fue un giro inesperado, porque nunca imaginó que la situación pudiese tomar aquellos derroteros. Sabía demasiado poco sobre él, lo poco que sabía había demostrado no ser muy fiable y no tenía la menor idea de por dónde empezar a aclarar las cosas. Pero su suegro era otro elemento que tampoco pertenecía a la zapatería o al taller. No tenía responsabilidades concretas de las que ocuparse. Y, una vez se hizo oficial su readmisión en la familia e Imelda y él dejaron de estar pegados a todas horas, fue el propio Héctor quien decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Yo conocía a tu abuelo, ¿sabes? —le dijo un día mientras desayunaban, cuando ya se habían quedado solos en la cocina—. Enrique Núñez, ¿sí? Un buen hombre. Los mejores tapizados de Santa Cecilia. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que nos arregló los banquillos.

Julio no pudo evitar alzar las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Sabías quién fue mi abuelo?

Héctor le lanzó aquella sonrisa chueca con un puntillo petulante.

—Me lo dijo el padre Luis, en los 40. ¿Crees que habría aguantado tantos años aquí sin intentar averiguar qué estaba sucediendo al otro lado? No me pude enterar de todo, pero sí de algunas cosas.

Aquello lo pilló desprevenido. La versión oficial de los Rivera sobre su desaparición había dejado una profunda huella en él, incluso estando suavizada por la perspectiva de Coco. Aún necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo consciente para recordarse que, en realidad, a Héctor todo lo ocurrido no le había _dado igual_.

Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de su reunión con sus propios padres y hermanos en la Tierra de los Muertos. Cómo lo habían estrechado, como si aún fuese un muchacho, en vez de un viejo que les duplicaba la edad. Papá le explicó una vez que, durante su primer año allí, habían estado a punto de enloquecer, sabiendo que dos de sus niños habían quedado solos al otro lado y sin tener la menor idea de si podrían volver a verlos alguna vez. La familia lo había perdido todo. Si no hubiese sido por aquella vieja foto de los seis que conservaba el abuelo Enrique en Santa Cecilia, ni Leni ni Quico habrían podido visitarlos jamás. Ser capaces de cruzar el puente en su primer Día de Muertos, los cuatro juntos, fue como quitarse un terrible peso de encima.

Pero Héctor no había experimentado ese alivio jamás. Nunca. Se lo imaginó abordando a cualquier fallecido de su pueblo que llegara a la Tierra de los Muertos para conseguir toda la información que le fuera posible. Sobre su esposa, sobre su bebé. La idea le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

 _Coco es un ángel, m'ijo. Estamos felices de que compartieras tu vida con una persona así_ …

Julio carraspeó y se removió en su asiento, intentando sacudirse el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados. Pero cuando abrió la boca para replicar, solo consiguió decir:

—¿Te… preocupaba el tipo de hombre con el que pudo haberse casado Coco?

—En absoluto. —Héctor rellenó las tazas de ambos con más atole caliente, riendo en un murmullo—. Imelda no daría su aprobación a cualquiera, confiaba totalmente en su criterio. Pero también me alivió reconocer a tu familia y saber que eran buena gente. Ahora ya lo puedo confirmar.

Escucharle decir aquello le proporcionó un extraño alivio a él también, y aceptó el cuernito extra que le ofrecía Héctor con una sonrisa y un gesto de agradecimiento.

—¿Eran banquillos para casa o para la tienda? Sé que el abuelo trabajaba a veces con el papá de Mamá Imelda terminando o arreglando muebles, pero no recuerdo si…

—No, no, me refería a los de la fonda. Cuando vivía con mis tíos. Yo…

—Oh, sí, doña Lola Barroso. Conozco esa historia.

—¿Ah, sí? —La sonrisa de Héctor cambió de matiz—. ¿También oíste historias?

—Algunas. Coco me contó cosas sobre ti. No muchas, pero las suficientes. —Titubeó un instante, sin saber si era buena idea mencionarlo o no, pero al final añadió—: ¿Sabías que, de niña, pasó una época en que trató de averiguar más sobre tu vida?

Héctor hizo una pausa, con la taza a medio camino de la boca.

—Sí —musito después—. Pude hablar con Alicia, cuando murió. Alicia Vargas, la maestra; éramos viejos conocidos en vida. Me habló de lo que hizo Coco, pero también dijo que paró de repente y nunca más mencionó nada al respecto. Durante un tiempo, pensé que…

No terminó la frase, pero Julio notó que su gesto se nublaba y supo a qué se refería. Las palabras se le escaparon de nuevo antes de poderlas retener.

—Ella nunca dejó de amarte.

La tensión abandonó los hombros de Héctor y su expresión recuperó un aire casi soñador.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Felipe me lo dijo. Pero háblame más de ustedes, de Rosita y de ti. ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? Porque recuerdo que Maru y Lorenzo tenían solo dos niñas todavía, y Moncho ni siquiera estaba casado aún.

—No, no, nuestra mamá era la mayor, Charo, que vivía en…

—… ¿Oaxaca de Juárez?

—Sí. —Julio sintió que se le atascaba el aliento, y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a la taza—. Sí. ¿La conociste?

—Ehhh… no estoy seguro. —Héctor se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tal vez? Siendo muy niño, quizá. Pero escuché sobre ella. Cuando empecé a tratar más con don Enrique, ya era Maru quien lo ayudaba en la tienda. Conocíamos más a Moncho, que tenía la edad de Óscar y Felipe.

Hablaba con tal familiaridad de las cosas que había vivido hacía cien años, las cosas que habían formado parte de la infancia de Julio, que este no pudo evitar perder la noción del tiempo. Antes de darse cuenta, ahí estaban ambos, compartiendo viejas batallitas de conocidos en común, charlando sobre su abuelo, sus tíos, sus primos, y la Santa Cecilia de principios del siglo XX en general. Hasta que Imelda apareció en el umbral de la cocina, mirándolos de arriba abajo con una mueca escéptica, y anunció que ya era casi la hora de comer.

—¿Aún siguen ahí, par de ancianos? —entonó ella, con una nota de diversión en la voz.

Y era verdad. A pesar de su aspecto, a pesar de haber muerto siendo un crío de apenas veintiún años, Héctor sabía hablar _como un abuelo_ , retrotrayéndose hasta sus recuerdos más lejanos, como si estuviesen más nítidos en su memoria que lo sucedido el día anterior. Quizá porque, a fin de cuentas, eso era lo único que había vivido en la Tierra de los Vivos. No era que se encallase en el pasado; más bien, atesoraba con fervor cada detalle del tiempo que había pasado allí, porque no tenía nada más.

Fuese como fuese, para Julio resultó una secreta alegría. Le gustaba conversar y rememorar la vida tal y como había sido en su época más plena, pero a veces le cohibía dar rienda suelta a aquello con el resto de la familia. Ellos ya habían vivido o escuchado mil veces las mismas historias. También le incomodaba que pudiesen notar lo mucho que aún echaba en falta a Coco. Sin embargo, con Héctor era todo lo contrario. Él siempre estaba deseoso de escuchar y compartir. No se aburría ni torcía el gesto. Para él, acostumbrado a vivir _añorando_ , hasta el sabor agridulce de la nostalgia era algo natural. De modo que Julio aceptó de buen grado convertir aquellas tertulias tras el desayuno en una especie de costumbre, en la que ambos se instalaban con comodidad siempre que no hubiese nada más urgente o importante que atender.

Fue así como pudo comprobar que los dos tenían bastantes cosas en común, y no solo en cuanto a rasgos de carácter.

Héctor había vivido la Revolución y Julio había vivido la Cristiada, con la misma edad; ambos habían sido niños criados en periodo de guerra. Héctor le habló brevemente de Concepción y de Lupe, y Julio le habló de Oaxaca, del terremoto del 31 y de cómo Rosita y él, tras perder a sus padres, su hermana mayor y su hermano pequeño, habían regresado a Santa Cecilia como dos huérfanos para vivir con la familia de su madre. Los dos sabían lo que significaba tener que empezar de cero, para los dos había supuesto Santa Cecilia un nuevo comienzo y los dos… los dos habían amado con devoción a sus esposas, con ese profundo deseo de crear juntos una nueva familia y un nuevo hogar que aliviara el vacío de las pérdidas.

Ver que sus opiniones coincidían en un aspecto tan íntimo como aquel fue el vínculo más importante que estableció con su suegro durante aquellas semanas.

—Nos habríamos llevado bien, Julio —comentó Héctor un día, con una de esas sonrisas suyas, tan similares a las de Coco, que parecían oscilar entre la alegría y la tristeza.

Y él sabía que era verdad.

Fue muy fácil dejarse llevar. A veces, al ver su jovialidad, su entusiasmo y ese toque de inocencia que todavía se reflejaba en sus ojos y en su risa, Julio creía tener delante a su hija Elena. Cada vez que Héctor le pedía que le hablase de Coco y de su vida juntos, acodado en la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y una expresión de embeleso imposible en la cara, Julio creía estar mirando a su nieto Enrique, a quien le había encantado sentarse a su lado y beberse sus palabras cuando era un muchacho, siempre entusiasta de las anécdotas del abuelo. Era un poco desconcertante, y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, poder identificar en Héctor esos rasgos familiares. Le ayudaban a vincularlo con los demás. Le hacían sentir como si lo conociera de toda la vida, en vez de solo un par de meses. Y alimentaban la confianza.

—Bueno, espera… ¿e-estás seguro de que quieres escuchar esto? —dejó escapar un día, deteniéndose en mitad de un relato especialmente romántico sobre una de las citas secretas que habían tenido Coco y él de jóvenes, cuando bailaban en la plaza.

—¿Y por qué no? —A Héctor apenas le cabía la sonrisa en la cara.

—No sé, ¿es este el tipo de cosas que un padre quiere escuchar sobre su hija?

—Oh, ¿crees que habría sido _ese_ tipo de padre? —La carcajada que soltó reverberó en las paredes—. Cuando Imelda y yo nos hicimos novios, me pasaba todo el día idiotizado pensando en ella. Era tan feliz que a veces no podía ni razonar. Me habría encantado ver a Coco así también y escuchar sus confidencias. Creo que jamás habría podido molestarme verla enamorada. Pero no sé… ¿Fuiste tú muy sobreprotector con Elena cuando conoció a Franco?

—Santa María, claro que no. —Julio se dejó contagiar por su buen humor y rompió a reír también, aunque sin tanta exuberancia—. No hubo oportunidad. Ni Coco ni yo tuvimos mucho que decir sobre Franco. Elena dijo que era el elegido, y así fue. Punto.

—Justo como Imelda —suspiró Héctor—. No dejó que nadie le discutiera nada.

—Pues yo aún no olvido del interrogatorio que me hizo…

—¡Lo puedo imaginar! Ella siempre fue la más práctica de los dos, apuesto a que te preguntó por tus intenciones y por cómo pretendías ganarte la vida.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó Julio, y sacudió la cabeza con diversión, recordando el memorable primer encuentro con su suegra—. Ahora me pregunto cómo habría sido de estar tú ahí.

Lo dijo sin pensar y se arrepintió nada más cerrar la boca, pero ya no había arreglo. La sonrisa de Héctor se apagó con suavidad y su mirada se desvió, tornándose algo distante. No era la primera vez que veía decaer su expresión durante alguna de sus charlas, aunque solía recuperarse con rapidez. Sin embargo, ahora no parecía triste, sino pensativo. Se hundió contra el respaldo de la silla, mirando al techo, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Mmm… Creo que yo solo te hubiese preguntado una cosa —murmuró—. Coco adoraba bailar.

—Sí —confirmó Julio, asintiendo—. Era lo que más amaba.

Héctor lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Eras lo bastante bueno para seguir su ritmo?

—Bueno, no me lo ponía fácil —rio él tímidamente, encogiéndose un poco—. Pero me gustaba pensar que sí.

—Entonces tienes mi bendición.

Estaban de guasa, no hablaban tan en serio como otros días. Tanto Héctor como Julio sabían bien que dar o pedir bendiciones no tenía ningún sentido ya, después de casi cien años de ausencia y casi ochenta de matrimonio. Pero, aun así, las palabras de su suegro trajeron consigo una oleada de calidez, y Julio sintió que se aflojaba en su alma un nudo de tensión que ni siquiera sabía que cargaba.

Era abrumador pararse a pensar en lo mucho que la falta de Héctor había marcado las vidas de todos, incluso de aquellos que nunca habían llegado a conocerlo. La experiencia había convertido a Imelda en una mujer muy exigente, consigo misma y con los demás. Decepcionarla o no estar a la altura de sus expectativas había sido uno de los grandes terrores de Julio a lo largo de su vida. Sentía que estaba siendo inconscientemente comparado con el esposo ausente todo el tiempo, y no quería tener nada que ver con él, no quería hacer ni decir nada que pudiera confirmar las peores sospechas de su suegra. Pero, al final, el esposo ausente había resultado ser el hombre que tenía ahora delante. Ese que no le habría pedido nada más que bailar con Coco (es decir, _hacerla feliz_ ). Ese hombre de carácter suave, actitud ligera y un corazón tan similar al suyo propio.

¿Qué tan diferentes habrían podido ser las cosas de verdad si él hubiese estado allí? ¿Cómo habría sido tener aquel suegro en su vida desde el principio?

A finales de enero, cuando los gemelos trajeron la guitarra y la música empezó a invadir poco a poco la casa de los Rivera, aquella cuestión comenzó a rondarle la mente cada vez más. Todo lo que tocaba Héctor le recordaba irremediablemente a Coco, a los bailes secretos en la plaza, a su sonrisa, al brillo de sus ojos. Cada canción traía a su memoria una anécdota y cada anécdota le inspiraba a Héctor una canción. Era como ver coloreada una vieja película en blanco y negro. Y permanecía despierto hasta la madrugada, pensando en todo lo que habían tenido que hacer a escondidas y en todo lo que nunca pudieron hacer. Pensando sin cesar en su esposa, cada vez más apagada al otro lado. Deseando con más fuerza que nunca que la espera terminase de una vez. Que Coco regresara a su lado, a sus brazos, libre de la prisión de aquella memoria que se deshilachaba, capaz de charlar otra vez, y reír, y bailar.

—Cuéntame más —decía Héctor, con su perenne sonrisa—. Cuéntame más cosas. Me gusta su historia.

Y Julio tragaba, emocionado. Porque, a pesar de que no tenía apenas queja de su vida, ahora sabía que aquella historia no había llegado al final. El propio Héctor les había entregado un puñado de hojas en blanco, donde poder escribir nuevos capítulos. Cuando Coco llegara, no se encontraría de nuevo con lo mismo de siempre, con la misma pena y la misma zapatería silenciosa, como una prolongación de su vida, ya de por sí increíblemente larga. No. Se encontraría un hogar lleno de música, como siempre deseó. Se encontraría a la familia completa y curada. Podrían bailar hasta hartarse, como siempre debió ser, y ser felices, _plenamente felices_.

Por primera vez desde que había muerto, dejó de sentirse como un abuelo que ya lo había vivido todo y comprendió que aún quedaban cosas, montones de cosas por hacer.

Una mañana, Héctor comentó, mientras jugueteaba con las cuerdas de la guitarra:

—Estuve trabajando en una pequeña sorpresa, Julio. ¿Quieres escucharla?

Él no pudo evitar mirarlo con estupefacción.

—Quieres decir… ¿escrita por ti?

—Ehhh… ¿sí? —Héctor se removió con gesto cohibido—. Más o menos. No es la gran cosa, aún estoy muy oxidado, así que…

No terminó la frase, pero Julio asintió, halagado. Y, cuando empezó la melodía y la letra, se quedó sin aliento.

 _En el pueblito de Santa Cecilia  
_ _sucedió la historia que voy a contar…  
_ _Sobre una brava y hermosa muchacha  
_ _y el joven que un día la sacó a bailar…_

Era un corrido sencillo, como tantos otros que ya había tocado para ellos antes a modo de broma, durante las charlas de sobremesa por las noches, después de cenar. Pero este era mucho más tierno e íntimo. Recogía las anécdotas que él le había contado, su noviazgo con Coco, su matrimonio, su vida. Había convertido su amor en canción, dándole la forma de un cuento de hadas en el que dos corazones rotos se unían para crear uno nuevo. Casi los hacía parecer héroes, superando juntos las dificultades cotidianas, con un vínculo tan fuerte que ni siquiera la muerte podía dañarlo. Y ahora, separados por dicha muerte, ambos esperaban a cada lado del puente el momento del reencuentro para volver a ser uno.

Héctor ponía en palabras a la perfección lo que Julio llevaba veinte años sin saber expresar. Él _comprendía_ de una forma que le encogió el alma. Y, al ver la sonrisa que esbozaba mientras cantaba, Julio recordó otra similar, en boca de su esposa, muchos años atrás. Cuando se retiraron a su habitación tras la boda y, echándole los brazos al cuello, Coco había empezado a tararear quedamente para que ambos pudieran bailar en silencio, ocultos en la intimidad del dormitorio.

—Si papá estuviera aquí, habría tocado para nosotros —le había murmurado entonces, con la sonrisa de su padre, mitad alegre, mitad triste—. Habría escrito una canción con nuestra historia y habríamos bailado hasta que nos dolieran los pies.

Julio no había sabido qué contestar. Solo se limitó a secar con el pulgar la lágrima que se le escapó a Coco, de la misma forma que ella había secado las suyas durante la ceremonia, cuando él se emocionó recitando los votos, pensando en sus padres y sus hermanos fallecidos. Ella le había dicho que no se preocupara, que ellos estaban allí, en cierto modo; pero él no podía hacer lo mismo, porque no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba Héctor, ni de si se acordaba siquiera de la hija que nunca dejaba de pensar en él.

Ahora sí lo sabía, y sabía que Coco había estado en lo cierto. Él habría escrito mil canciones con la música de sus corazones y habría tocado para que ellos pudieran bailar. Durante la boda y durante el resto de su vida.

 _Él está aquí, Coco_ , no pudo evitar pensar. _Él está aquí, por fin, y es como siempre lo imaginaste_.

Cuando Héctor terminó de tocar, se quedó mirándolo con expectación, ansioso, y Julio se dio cuenta de que aquello era una prueba para él también. Que él también deseaba la bendición de su yerno. La emoción le arrancó una breve risa, y se pasó una mano por los ojos, aunque sabía que los muertos no tenían lágrimas que secar.

Le costó varios intentos dar con las palabras adecuadas.

—Esa canción… Tendrás que tocarla para Coco en cuanto llegue. Pasó mucho tiempo esperando escucharla.

La sonrisa de Héctor pareció iluminar toda la cocina.

* * *

—¿Qué canción es esa? —preguntó Victoria distraídamente.

—¿Mm? —Héctor dejó de tocar, como si despertara de un trance, y rio—. Oh, no es una canción, m'ija. Aún no, al menos. Solo estoy improvisando.

Estaban solos en el jardín de los Rivera, Héctor instalado en el banco y Victoria sentada a los pies de los pequeños parterres de flores. No existían plantas de verdad en la Tierra de los Muertos, porque los únicos seres vivos que aguantaban allí eran los alebrijes; pero eso no significaba que los difuntos hubiesen renunciado a la "vegetación". Había césped y setos artificiales, y árboles de madera con hojas de tela encerada. También las flores se creaban artesanalmente con distintos tejidos, o pasta, o chapa, o las más sofisticadas incluso de cristal. Aunque ya no fuese necesario regar ni podar, los aficionados a la jardinería todavía podían plantar y trasplantar, limpiar y lustrar las hojas, poner y quitar flores a su antojo como quien cambia una bombilla y, en definitiva, _desestresarse_. Que, a fin de cuenta, era lo que siempre le había gustado a ella de cuidar las plantas cuando estaba viva.

—Pues me gusta —añadió, sin levantar la vista de los ramilletes de azaleas que insertaba entre el follaje.

—Me alegra oírlo. —La sonrisa de su abuelo se le reflejó en la voz—. Significa que voy por buen camino.

Victoria alzó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada interrogante por encima del hombro, pero Héctor ya volvía a estar inmerso en la música, tocando la guitarra con los ojos cerrados y expresión de paz.

Durante las mañanas de domingo, la casa se vaciaba. Julio y Rosita aprovechaban para visitar a sus padres y hermanos, o a Papá Enrique y el resto de la familia de Santa Cecilia. Imelda, Óscar y Felipe también salían, a ver a viejos amigos o, a veces, a casa de sus padres. Victoria solía turnarse; algunos días acompañaba a su padre y su tía, otros días se reunía con los pocos amigos suyos que habían fallecido ya o los pocos amigos que había hecho allí después de morir. Pero en general procuraba reservar al menos un domingo al mes para sí y se quedaba sola, disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad. No porque la compañía de su familia la hartase, sino porque simplemente… lo necesitaba.

A pesar de llevar muerta veinticinco años, aún no se acostumbraba a ser _la pequeña_ de la casa. Aún se le hacía raro no tener a Elena y a Franco allí. No tener a Berto, Enrique y Gloria. La brecha generacional siempre le recordaba que ella había llegado demasiado pronto, y eso agravaba la añoranza que sentía por su hermana y la familia de esta. De modo que pasar tiempo a solas le proporcionaba un breve respiro para recargar energías.

Aquellas sólidas rutinas eran otra de las cosas que la presencia de Héctor había puesto del revés. Julio y Rosita apenas se vieron afectados, pero los gemelos pasaron varias semanas sin salir, pendientes de su cuñado. Imelda no recuperó la costumbre de las visitas dominicales hasta después de Nochevieja. Y Victoria se encontró con que lo de poder quedarse sola en casa había pasado a la historia.

Las únicas personas a las que visitaba Héctor semanalmente eran su familia de los suburbios, pero lo hacía los sábados. Si quería ver a alguien en algún momento, salía entre semana, a veces solo, a veces con Imelda. No se podía decir que viviera enclaustrado, precisamente. Pero los domingos no había quien lo moviera de la casa familiar, como si echara raíces; y Victoria terminó dándose cuenta de que su abuelo también buscaba esos ratos de tranquilidad. Quizá porque habían ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que necesitaba parar de vez en cuanto para asimilarlo.

La primera vez que se toparon el uno con el otro en esas circunstancias, como dos niños que deciden asaltar al mismo tiempo un tarro de dulces, fue una soleada mañana de mediados de enero. Victoria no había visto irse a Imelda, pero pensó que se había llevado consigo a su esposo. Los gemelos se habían marchado a primera hora de la mañana con su vieja cámara de fotos. Y cuando Rosita y Julio se despidieron y salieron también, un silencio sepulcral lo invadió todo. No parecía quedar ni un alma allí. Así que, con un suspiro satisfecho, Victoria tomó un libro y se dispuso a ocupar el banco del jardín para leer al sol.

Fue justo ahí donde encontró a Héctor, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, como en pose de meditación. Ambos se miraron con las cejas enarcadas y cara de sorpresa.

—Oh —dejó escapar Victoria—. Lo siento, pensé que no estabas. ¿Te molesta si…?

—¡No, no, claro que no! —Héctor se deslizó hacia un lado rápidamente para dejarle sitio, con un toque de nerviosismo en la sonrisa—. Yo también pensé que… Ehh, siéntate, siéntate.

Palmeó el banco en una invitación y Victoria tomó asiento a su lado, sintiéndose algo rígida. Llevaban más de dos meses conviviendo y sus interacciones habían sido siempre _normales_ , dadas las circunstancias; pero en aquel instante fue muy consciente de que se trataba de la primera vez que ambos estaban a solas por completo, sin nadie más que pudiera desviar la tensión o llenar el silencio. No supo bien cómo gestionarlo, y quizá Héctor estuviese igual, porque empezó a tamborilear con los dedos en la rodilla.

—Y… ¿qué lees? —inquirió él al rato, con simpatía—. ¿Es divertido?

Victoria ni siquiera había hecho amago aún de abrir el libro que se apretaba contra el pecho, por lo que sospechó que su abuelo solo trataba desesperadamente de romper el hielo.

—Es… un libro de ensayos, en realidad.

—¿Ensayos? —Héctor alzó las cejas, curioso—. ¿Sobre qué?

Ella frunció los labios, pero se negó a batirse en retirada.

—Sobre música —admitió, encarándolo con un suspiro—. Aunque he de confesar que me está pareciendo un asco.

Héctor parpadeó y soltó una carcajada que la hizo brincar.

—Ay, no, a ver, a ver, dime quién lo escribe. —Casi se dobló sobre sí mismo para echarle un vistazo a la portada—. Oh, Dios, ese sujeto es insufrible…

—¿Lo conoces? —Esta vez fue Victoria quien alzó las cejas.

—No en persona, claro, pero conozco sus textos.

—¿Estudiaste teoría musical? —Solo se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir cuando Héctor le dedicó una indulgente sonrisa, y se alegró de no poder sonrojarse—. Disculpa, no pensé…

 _No pensé que alguien como tú tuviera formación profesional_. Victoria consiguió frenarse a tiempo, pero notó que él sabía lo que estaba pensando, y eso lo hizo todo aún más embarazoso. Por suerte, a Héctor pareció hacerle gracia la dificultad que tenía su nieta para reconciliar su pinta andrajosa con su condición de virtuoso compositor.

—Quizá sea una lectura algo densa para empezar. ¿Se permite siquiera tener un libro así en esta casa?

—Puede que Mamá Imelda no haya levantado explícitamente la prohibición aún —Victoria puso especial énfasis en el _aún_ —, pero es obvio que la música ya no está prohibida. Si no te riñe a ti por pasártela tarareando, dudo que me riña a mí por un libro.

— _Touché_. —Hector volvió a reír, divertido, pero la mirada que le dedicó parecía enternecida—. No sabía que tuvieras interés en esto…

—Creo que sería interesante aprender —replicó ella con fingida indiferencia, encogiendo un hombro.

No le dijo que lo hacía por él, por supuesto. Ni que llevaba dos meses espiándolo con disimulo para intentar entenderlo mejor y encontrar algo que los pudiera conectar. Sin embargo, la cara que puso la hizo preguntarse si ya lo intuiría, de todas formas.

—¿Quieres que lo leamos juntos? —ofreció entonces, sorprendiéndola—. Podrás preguntarme lo que quieras.

—¿De veras? No quisiera interrumpir tu… ehhh…

—¿Mi siesta al sol? —bromeó Héctor, sonriendo ampliamente—. Tranquila, puedo seguir dormitando mientras mi nieta me lee. Eso también es muy de abuelo, ¿sí?

Victoria no logró reprimir la sonrisa. Asintió, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

Y ya no hubo marcha atrás.

Desde aquel día, no volvió a salir de visita los domingos. Al principio pensó en inventar alguna excusa, porque lo último que quería era ofender a su familia paterna por faltar a las comidas dominicales. Pero tener oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su abuelo, poder intentar _conocerse_ de verdad por fin, era su mayor prioridad ahora. Y no solo por cómo había visto avanzar las cosas entre Imelda y él; era también la naturalidad con la que se relacionaba con los gemelos, o el fuerte lazo que estaba estableciendo con su padre. Incluso con Rosita parecía haber congeniado muy rápido. Pero las semanas pasaban y la distancia entre ellos dos no se terminaba de cerrar. Hasta el punto de que ella había empezado a temer que Héctor la considerase demasiado inaccesible como para intentar acercarse siquiera. O fría. O incompatible con él.

Su familia era su vida, su hogar era su mundo, y todo estaba cambiando. No quería quedarse atrás, necesitaba tomar cartas en el asunto de una vez.

Julio ni siquiera necesitó que se lo explicara para entenderlo. Se limitó a mirarla con dulzura y estrechar sus manos.

—Puedes ver a tus tíos y abuelos en cualquier momento, m'ija. No tiene por qué ser solo los domingos. Y creo que Papá Héctor agradecerá poder pasar más tiempo contigo. Siempre cree que estás demasiado ocupada para sus tonterías.

—¿Han hablado de mí? —Aquello la pilló por sorpresa.

Julio solo se encogió de hombros.

—Hablamos de muchas cosas.

Contar con el apoyo de su padre y conocer el interés de su abuelo fue lo único que necesitó para abrazar aquella nueva dinámica. Ni Héctor ni ella comentaron nada, pero cada mañana de domingo, cuando la casa se quedaba vacía, ambos terminaban encontrándose en el jardín, como por casualidad. A veces charlaban sin más. Otras veces, los debates sobre música mutaban y se extendían al arte en general: la pintura, el teatro, la poesía ( _¡Escribir música es poesía, m'ija!_ ) y, finalmente, la narrativa. Una de las grandes pasiones de Victoria.

—Tienes una gran colección —le comentó Héctor, cuando ella le mostró sus estanterías—. ¿Hay algo que me pudieras prestar?

—Depende de lo que prefieras. ¿Te gusta la novela?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¿La novela _romántica_?

Héctor se llevó una mano al pecho con dramatismo.

—Me ofende que pienses que _no_.

Victoria rio en un murmullo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces tengo harto material para ti, abuelito.

—Es curioso. —Él la miró de soslayo, con una sonrisa ambigua—. Me sorprende que te gusten _a ti_. Pensé que no tendrías paciencia para romances.

Quizá fue lo inesperado del comentario, o quizá la voz suave con la que lo dijo, pero Victoria sintió que se le congelaba la sonrisa y se le tensaba el cuerpo. Le costó unos segundos dar con una respuesta.

—Los romances ajenos me parecen lindos, si están bien planteados.

—¿Y los propios no?

Giró bruscamente el rostro hacia él, con la boca abierta, pero Héctor tenía la vista perdida en los lomos de los libros.

—Solo pido que tenga final feliz —musitó con aire ausente, ajeno a la mirada de su nieta—. Quiero historias con final feliz.

Algo en su expresión le formó un nudo en la garganta. Tuvo que tragar para aliviar la sensación.

—No te preocupes. A mí tampoco me gustan los finales trágicos.

Había temido que solo pretendiera complacerla, como un pago a cambio del interés que ella había mostrado en la música. Pero Héctor demostró un gusto real por ese tipo de historias; cuanto más mundanas y blanditas, mejor. Era obvio que la dosis de drama que le había tocado vivir ya había sido suficiente, y ahora encontraba interesantísimo cualquier relato que para otros habría resultado soporífero. Imelda ponía los ojos en blanco y le tomaba el pelo sin piedad, siempre que regresaba a casa y lo encontraba leyendo alguna de esas "novelitas absurdas".

—Me alegro de que no vivieras el _boom_ de las telenovelas. Te habrías puesto insoportable.

Pero su tono burlón sonaba cálido, y él le seguía el juego, persiguiéndola y recitándole en alto los pasajes más edulcorados para mortificarla, hasta que ambos terminaban riéndose juntos, como si el amor de ficción fuese un chiste que solo ellos entendían. Aun así, a Victoria no le pasaba desapercibida la rapidez con la que Héctor daba vuelta a las páginas que narraban conflictos y tensiones entre los personajes, mientras que permanecía absorto releyendo veinte veces cada escena tierna. Nunca se quejaba de que algo fuese demasiado cursi. Nunca decía "esto es una bobada" o "las cosas en realidad no suceden así". En una ocasión, incluso lo pilló con ojos húmedos. Y revisando después en privado cuál era la parte que había emocionado tanto a su abuelo, Victoria comprobó que ni siquiera se trataba de una escena de amor. Era una simple conversación de la pareja protagónica sobre su familia. Un momento de pura cotidianidad, en el que compartían preocupaciones y terminaban abrazándose.

Esa escena también era su favorita de aquel libro.

—¿Sabes? Saltarse pasajes es trampa —acabó comentándole un día, en parte ufana y en parte curiosa.

—¿Lo es? —Héctor le lanzó una mirada elocuente—. Tú también lo haces. Lo he visto.

Victoria agitó una mano, rechazando el contraataque.

—Solo cuando no me gusta cómo enfocan ciertas cosas. Algunas historias son demasiado… pasionales y turbulentas. —Para su sorpresa, él se encogió y empezó a reírse por lo bajo—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —sonrió con calidez—. Solo pensaba que yo empecé a escribir por esa razón. Conozco grandes compositores y canciones muy hermosas, pero a veces… _meh_ , no terminaban de encajar para mí. La música nace del corazón, y cuanto más amor vuelcas en ella, más alma le das. Pero hay muchos tipos de amor y muchas formas diferentes de amar, ¿sí? Yo escribí una canción de amor para mi esposa con todos nuestros chistes, y escribí una nana para mi hija que parecía una balada. No es lo habitual, tal vez, pero era lo que sentía. —Hizo una pausa, como vacilante, antes de añadir—: ¿Tú escribes?

Ella reaccionó de golpe, como si le hubiesen chasqueado los dedos ante la cara, porque se había quedado estática mirándolo. Abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y apartó la vista. _Antes_. Antes, cuando todavía pensaba que tal vez tuviera algo que aportar al mundo. Cuando todavía pensaba que su perspectiva, aunque diferente, quizá podría interesarle a alguien.

—Ya no —contestó al final.

—¿Ya no? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué ya no compones? —replicó a cambio, encarándolo.

Y Héctor cerró también la boca, aunque permaneció observándola con tanta intensidad que a Victoria le costó sostenerle la mirada.

Nunca supo con certeza si fue así o no, pero le gustaba creer que su abuelo también había sentido ese momento de afinidad entre ellos. Que algo había hecho conexión en su mente. Durante los siguientes días, lo encontró más de una vez perdido en sus pensamientos, taciturno, tocando con suavidad la guitarra que los gemelos le habían traído hacía varias semanas ya. _Improvisando_ , decía. Parecía estar tratando de resolver un puzle, más bien. Y así lo encontró también el domingo, cuando salió al jardín.

—¿Te molesta si…? —preguntó él, en un guiño a su primera mañana juntos, señalando la guitarra.

—Claro que no. Continúa.

Victoria se sentó y abrió su libro, pero en el fondo sentía la misma expectación que una niña, justo antes de que su padre la hiciera partícipe de un secreto ancestral. Toda la familia estaba ya en proceso de readaptarse a la música. Héctor tocaba para ellos por las mañanas en el taller, y a veces también por las noches, después de la cena. Pero nunca antes había traído la guitarra a los ratos privados que compartían ellos dos.

—¿Estás trabajando en algo? —se atrevió a preguntar, mirándolo de reojo.

—No exactamente.

Sin más, él cerró los ojos y empezó a tocar. Victoria le dejó su espacio, intentando concentrarse en la lectura. Pero cuando la melodía comenzó a tomar forma, se encontró a sí misma mirando el texto sin ver, entregada por completo a escuchar. El libro se le fue escurriendo hasta quedar en su regazo, su vista vagó hacia las flores, y perdió por completo la noción del tiempo.

Al siguiente domingo, ni siquiera se molestó en elegir un libro y fingir leer. Al siguiente domingo estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo plantando azaleas, donde poder escuchar a su abuelo con tranquilidad sin quedarse alelada mirando al vacío.

—Hablas mucho de improvisar últimamente —entonó como quien no quiere la cosa, sacudiéndose las manos y pasando a otro macizo—. Pero reconozco parte de la melodía de la semana pasada. Y te escuché silbarla estos días. Por no decir que suena sospechoso, eso de que vas por buen camino. ¿Seguro que no estás _componiendo_?

Héctor soltó una carcajada.

—¡Eres implacable, Victoria!

— _Vico_ —corrigió ella sin pensar, insertando otro ramillete de azaleas.

—¿Qué?

—Puedes llamarme Vico, abuelo. Es como me llama casi todo el mundo. _Victoria_ está bien para Mamá Imelda, pero suena demasiado formal en ti.

—¿Y Vicky?

—Solo mamá y papá me llaman Vicky.

—¿Y _Viquita_?

— _Nadie_ me llama Viquita, por su propio bien.

Él volvió a reír brevemente, pero después guardó unos segundos de silencio.

—Bien. Vico, entonces. Aunque pensé que _Vico_ era de _Víctor_.

—Oh, no, sirve para ambos. Aunque más de uno en la escuela me decía así con esa intención, sin duda.

—¿Por qué? No me pareces en absoluto ma…

No llegó a terminar la palabra, pero Victoria se rio entre dientes, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Qué? _¿Marimacha?_ —Vio a Héctor tensarse en el banco y casi la enterneció su reacción—. No lo era. Pero cuando mides un palmo más que todas tus compañeras de salón y casi todos tus compañeros, no necesitas mucho más. —Volvió a centrar la atención en las plantas, dándole la espalda—. Siempre pensé que venía de los tíos, pero ahora creo que tal vez viniera de ti, ¿eh? La altura.

—Oye, oye, puedes culpar a tu Mamá Lupe y tu Papá Carlos, lo de la altura viene de ellos.

—¿Mamá Lupe también era alta?

—Tanto como tú.

El detalle le gustó y le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. Héctor tardó de nuevo un instante en añadir:

—Si lo usaban para lastimarte, ¿por qué no lo cambiaste?

—Porque me gustaba. Y se ponían locos cuando veían que no me hacía rabiar. Era todo tan ridículo que mis amigas y yo nos la pasábamos riéndonos del tema.

No le dijo que, a lo largo de su vida, habían usado la ambigüedad de ese diminutivo para atacarla a niveles mucho más íntimos de los que podía alcanzar una estúpida broma de colegiales. Tampoco le dijo que su empeño en mantenerlo había sido básicamente pura terquedad y puro orgullo. Ni que se había escudado en él cuando se hartó de intentar explicar cosas que nadie parecía capaz de comprender, aunque eso fuese más un signo de rendición.

—Eres muy sabia —musitó él, por encima del rumor de la guitarra—. Y muy fuerte. No sé si yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo con el condenado _Chorizo_.

—¿Chorizo? —Victoria lo miró de nuevo con incomprensión.

—Algunos viejos compañeros encontraban muy chistosa la forma en que morí. O en que creí que había muerto. Bueno, la forma en que _ellos_ pensaban que había muerto. —Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque conservaba una ácida sonrisa en la boca—. Atragantado por un chorizo. Hicieron muchos chistes sobre ello, a cada cual más vulgar.

La que se tensó esta vez fue Victoria. No necesitó que él entrara en detalles para entender a qué se refería, igual que Héctor tampoco parecía haber necesitado detalles para adivinar lo que ella se había callado. Una corriente extraña le recorrió los huesos, como el fantasma de la sangre revuelta ante un acceso de ira. Bromas sobre identidad, orientación, _muerte_ … Durante un parpadeo, deseó poder romperle la boca de un zapatazo a quien le hubiese hecho algo así a su abuelo. Pero un crujido la sobresaltó y la sensación se esfumó con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado, al bajar la vista y ver que acababa de arruinar un ramillete de azaleas por estrujarlo inconscientemente.

—La muerte no es un chiste —masculló, girándose otra vez para desechar las flores aplastadas sin que él lo notara—. Y mucho menos la de quienes acaban aquí antes de lo que deberían.

Los dedos de Héctor tropezaron con las cuerdas. El silencio invadió el jardín, y ella pudo sentir su mirada clavándosele en la nuca. Pero entonces él siguió tocando, sin añadir nada más. Victoria tuvo la impresión de que la melodía cambiaba de matiz y, sin saber por qué, sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Aunque no de tristeza. No de tristeza, sino de…

¿De qué?

Aquella noche, por primera vez en muchos años, soñó con la cama de hospital y con el monitor que marcaba el ritmo de su pulso. Pero en lugar del constante pitido que había sido su nana durante semanas, lo que oía era el canto de la guitarra de su abuelo, y se sentía en paz. Se despertó sobresaltada en plena madrugada y acudió a la estantería en busca de cualquier cosa que sacara de su cabeza aquella imagen. Eligió una de sus _novelitas absurdas_. Esa en la que una joven de ciudad regresaba al viejo pueblo de sus padres para cuidar de su abuela anciana y conocía a un joven y etcétera, etcétera.

El romance en sí le daba igual. Era lo que menos le importaba de todos aquellos libros. Pero las novelas románticas solían ser las que mejor trataban los lazos afectivos, en general. Y la joven le recordaba a Gloria. La mejor amiga de la abuela le recordaba a Elena. Y cada escena entre la anciana y su nieta le comprimía el corazón.

—¿Fue rápido? —preguntó Héctor un par de domingos después, mientras tocaba.

Victoria ni siquiera levantó la vista del pañuelo que estaba bordando, sentada a su lado.

—Sí, lo fue. ¿Quién te dijo?

—Óscar y Felipe, hace años. Y luego Imelda, y luego Julio. Pero quería preguntarte a ti, cuando me atreviera a hacerlo.

—¿Tanto miedo doy? —bromeó.

—No a todo el mundo le gusta hablar de su muerte.

Ella permaneció callada durante un par de puntadas.

—Hay muchos tipos de cáncer, abuelo. Algunos te destrozan durante años. Lo mío fue cuestión de semanas, y es mejor así. Tiempo suficiente para prepararnos y despedirnos, pero no tanto como para convertirlo en drama.

—Aún eras joven —murmuró Héctor, con la ceñuda mirada clavada en las cuerdas—. Eso ya es un drama.

—Era la tía soltera, sin esposo ni hijos. Podría haber sido peor. Al menos no dejé a nadie atrás.

Notó que él se envaraba y se asustó de lo que ella misma acababa de decir. Había sonado como un reproche, un ataque directo, aunque no había sido en absoluto su intención. Pero no le dio tiempo a disculparse. Y, cuando Héctor la encaró, no dijo lo que se esperaba.

—Tus papás eran alguien. Tu hermana, tu cuñado, tus sobrinos. Claro que dejaste a _alguien_ atrás. No hables así, como si ellos no fueran suficiente.

 _No hables así_. Victoria casi se pinchó con la aguja, recordando su primer Día de Muertos como difunta. La gente, las ofrendas, las lágrimas de sus padres. Marcela, la hermana de Franco, agitaba la cabeza con pesar. Pobre Vico, si apenas pasaba los cincuenta, pinche cáncer, aunque podría haber sido peor, al menos no deja aquí esposo e hijos. _No hables así_ , le había dicho Franco, mirándola con dureza. _Más te vale que Elena no te oiga decir semejante cosa_.

Rosita había ido a abrazarla, aunque no estaba segura de si ella también había escuchado la conversación o simplemente había visto la cara que se le debía haber quedado. No preguntó; estaba demasiado ocupada aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pensando en todo lo que había perdido. No más ayudar a Enrique con las matemáticas, no más instruir a Berto en el taller, no más llevar a Gloria al cine. No más confidencias con Elena por la noche, en la cocina, preocupadas por el negocio, el futuro, lo mayores que estaban ya papá y mamá. No podría estar junto a su hermana cuando llegara la hora de enterrar a sus padres, ni cuando se casaran sus sobrinos, ni cuando estos tuvieran hijos, y la casa se llenara de niños, y los Rivera siguieran creciendo. Y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué, por qué demonios aún había quien creía que _podría haber sido peor_.

Tragó, parpadeó e intentó seguir bordando, aunque no atinó a clavar la aguja donde debía.

—Nadie considera que estén al mismo nivel. El amor fraternal y el…

—Claro que lo están. Fue el amor de mi hija el que me mantuvo entero durante más de noventa años, y el de mi madre, mis amigos y mis cuñados el que me mantuvo cuerdo aquí. Que no me hablen de niveles.

No pudo evitar volver el rostro hacia él, y lo encontró torciendo la boca en una mueca de hastío idéntica a la que ella misma componía con frecuencia. La misma expresión, la misma pose. Las mismas palabras. Al notar su escrutinio, Héctor le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Ella encogió un hombro—. Solo pensaba que habría sido bueno tenerte ahí para que le explicaras eso a los que se inventaban historias. O a los que creían que no estaba buscando esposo por temor a que me pasara como a Mamá Imelda contigo.

No había planeado ser tan directa, pero le salió del corazón y no se arrepintió. Ni siquiera cuando a él estuvo a punto de caérsele la guitarra.

—¿Lo pensaban? —jadeó—. La gente…

—Papá y mamá, abuelo. Si alguien pensaba eso, eran seguramente papá y mamá. —Fijó una vez más la vista en las flores, suspirando—. No sé si lo hacían, pero les preocupaba que no intentase formar una familia. No sé si entendieron alguna vez que yo ya _tenía_ mi familia.

—P-pero tú… ¿tú temías…?

—¡Claro que no! —Victoria bufó, agitando una mano—. ¡Yo no quería nada! Nunca lo necesité, pero los demás no entendían y tenía que buscar mil excusas. ¿Arturo? Bah, a ese solo le interesa heredar la zapatería. ¿Ramón? ¡Qué se deje de poemas y aprenda contabilidad! ¿Pedro? Ay, no, tiende dos manos izquierdas, no podría hacer zapatos ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello. Buscaba problemas en todos, pero en realidad no eran malas personas, era solo que yo quería que me dejasen en paz.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para callarse la parte más espinosa. Los rumores, las cosas que se habían dicho de ella en el pueblo. Cualquier teoría, por rocambolesca que fuera, les parecía más plausible que la simple y llana verdad: que ella ni quería ni había querido nunca emparejarse y formar una familia, porque la suya ya era más que suficiente.

Pero Héctor la estaba mirando con aquella cara de intensa expectación, atando cabos, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. En dos segundos, pareció encontrarle sentido a todo. Y, de repente, sonrió con complicidad.

—Ya veo…

Victoria arrugó el ceño, desconcertada, pero no pudo replicar. Él empuñó la guitarra y empezó a tocar de nuevo. La sombra de esa melodía que llevaba semanas tejiendo, tocando y tarareando siempre que estaba a su alrededor, tomó forma definida al fin.

Y cantó.

 _En su casa bosteza la princesa,  
_ _cada día la intentan reformar…  
_ _Ella los mira cansada,  
_ _no necesita que nadie la venga a salvar…_

La mandíbula casi se le desencajó. Se quedó mirándolo, boquiabierta, mientras Héctor le sostenía la mirada con una chispa de diversión en los ojos.

 _El amor que le tiene a su familia,  
_ _la ilusión que le pone al trabajar,  
_ _tienen su vida completa  
_ _con ellos ríe, sonríe y vive su felicidad…_

Victoria se llevó una mano al pecho, al corazón que ya no existía, y sintió los ojos arder. Pero esta vez sí pudo identificar el sentimiento. Era alivio, tan grande y tan intenso que la conmovió profundamente.

 _La princesa…  
_ _está bien como está  
_ _La princesa…  
_ _no necesita más_

Él le lanzó un guiño y ella no reprimió por más tiempo la sonrisa, amplia y brillante. La alegría debió reflejársele en el rostro, porque la sonrisa de Héctor también se ensanchó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para gritar al cielo, con un exagerado rasgueo:

 _¡Cada vez que un fulano la corteja,  
_ _ella rauda lo manda desfilar…!_

Fue demasiado. Victoria se atragantó y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, pero no pudo frenar la sonora carcajada que se le escapó. Empezó a reír como no había reído en años, hasta quedarse sin aliento, y Héctor dejó de cantar y de tocar para unirse a ella. Durante un rato largo, el jardín se llenó con sus risas, que casi sonaban catárticas. Solo cuando ambos comenzaron de nuevo a serenarse, volvió Victoria a mirarlo a los ojos, sin molestarse en disimular el inmenso cariño que sentía hacia él en ese instante.

—Gracias, abuelito.

Héctor asintió, pero casi parecía más emocionado que ella. Bajó la vista con timidez, pasando una mano por las cuerdas de la guitarra.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo serías —confesó entonces—. Pensaba en ustedes cada día, Julio, Elena y tú. Me preguntaba qué aspecto tendrían, qué les haría reír, qué les preocuparía. Imaginé muchas cosas. Pero ahora que los tengo conmigo, estoy impresionado. Creo que me quedé muy corto. —Buscó otra vez sus ojos, sonriendo—. Eres maravillosa, Vico.

Ella solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa, feliz.

—Tú también, Papá Héctor.

Le ofreció su mano, él la aceptó y se estrecharon con fuerza.

Más tarde, después de cenar, Victoria se paró ante su estantería y acarició con nostalgia el lomo del viejo cuaderno que llevaba allí veinticinco años, en blanco. Pensando en aquella primera vez, a los dieciséis años, en que se encerró en su cuarto a llorar de frustración, porque hasta sus propias amigas decían que era antinatural no enamorarse. Que su vida no tendría ningún sentido si no se casaba. Que nadie la echaría en falta. Que daría igual que se muriese. Que sería como si jamás hubiese existido.

Fue después de aquello cuando empezó a escribir, pero nunca había pretendido _ser_ escritora; ella era zapatera y estaba orgullosa de ello. Los cuentos eran un pasatiempo para los ratos libres, un desahogo con el que siempre trató de poner voz a todas las cosas que no podía decir en alto. Después de morir lo abandonó, considerando que ya no tenía sentido. Pero tal vez no hubiesen sido una pérdida de tiempo, ¿verdad? Tal vez sus pequeños textos habían tenido también potencial para hacer sentir a alguien comprendido, escuchado, valorado… igual que se había sentido ella escuchando la canción de Héctor. Las palabras encerraban tanta magia como la música. Y había palabras que necesitaban ser escritas. Así como canciones que necesitaban ser compuestas.

De repente, se le ocurrió algo.

Salió de su habitación y cruzó el descansillo para llamar a la puerta de su padre, asomando la cabeza al interior sin esperar respuesta.

—Órale, m'ija —musitó Julio, desde su escritorio—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Papá —Victoria entró y cerró tras de sí—, he tenido una idea.

* * *

Rosita le estaría eternamente agradecida a Imelda por haberle hecho un hueco en la familia, pero nunca dejó de tener muy presente que ella no era una _Rivera_. Ella era María Rosa Peña Núñez, y la generosidad de la suegra de su hermano no cambiaba eso. Por tanto, siempre hubo asuntos importantes sobre los que prefirió no opinar. ¿Que la matriarca había prohibido la música? De acuerdo, nada de música. ¿Que el nombre de su esposo estaba vetado por ser un miserable abandona familias? Bien, nada de mentar al esposo. Ella era la última persona con derecho a decir algo al respecto.

Pero Rosita sabía cosas. Cosas que nunca le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Julio.

La mañana posterior al Día de Muertos fue extraña. Cuando los inspectores se llevaron a Imelda y a Héctor a la Central, ellos regresaron a casa en un aturdido silencio, tratando de digerir todo lo sucedido; pero al encontrarse por fin en la intimidad del hogar, la charla prácticamente _estalló_. Óscar y Felipe confesaron que llevaban en contacto con Héctor desde los años 70, aunque hubiesen decidido no intervenir en su relación con Imelda. Julio admitió que él había pasado toda la vida oyéndole a Coco hablar de su padre y que ella había compartido con él todo lo que sabía, sus teorías y sus sentimientos. Victoria, la única que no tenía ni idea de nada, los miraba a todos como si los viera por primera vez, interrogándolos sin cesar. Pero ella… Ella permaneció callada, sintiendo de nuevo que no le correspondía abrir la boca.

Cuando la espera comenzó a alargarse, todos se dispersaron, buscando espacio para quedarse a solas con sus propios pensamientos. Julio dijo que necesitaba descansar y se encerró en su habitación. Los gemelos se quedaron en la cocina, demasiado agitados como para ocuparse en nada hasta que volvieran su hermana y su cuñado. Victoria, fiel a su carácter, se marchó al taller y siguió trabajando con ímpetu, como hacía siempre que estaba inquieta o tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Y Rosita regresó al viejo despacho que habían decidido convertir en dormitorio provisional para Héctor, recolocando los muebles, buscando almohadas y mantas e intentando dejarlo lo más acogedor posible, mientras los recuerdos le martilleaban el cráneo sin parar.

—Ay, m'ijo, ¿la niña Rivera? —había rezongado Papá Enrique, el día que Julio le dijo a la familia que su relación con Coco era oficial—. ¡No hablarás en serio!

—Claro que hablo en serio, abuelo. —Julio, siempre correcto y educado, mantuvo un tono suave y no levantó la vista de su plato de comida.

—De todas las personas de Santa Cecilia, te tuviste que fijar en la hija de Imelda Rivera, ¡de veras, Julio! Todo el mundo sabe que Imelda no está bien de la cabeza. ¡Vivir sin música! ¡Valiente tontería!

—Es con Coco con quien quiero casarme, abuelo, no con doña Imelda.

—Si te casas con la hija, te casas con la madre, ¿o te piensas que podrás sacarla de esa casa?

—No tengo interés en sacarla de ningún sitio, entrar a formar parte de la familia Rivera no me parece mal.

—¿Pero te estás escuchando?

—Ay, papá, ya déjelo —intervino tía Maru con exasperación, rellenándole el plato como para distraerlo—. Que el chamaco corteje a quien le plazca. Coco es muy buen partido.

—¡Y una bellísima persona! —exclamó la prima Mina, que conocía a Coco de toda la vida porque tenían la misma edad—. ¡Qué bien, Julio! ¡Son perfectos el uno para el otro!

Este le dedicó a su prima una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Y si Imelda quiere tomarte de aprendiz, tanto mejor —concluyó tío Lencho, con la boca llena—. La zapatería le va de maravilla. Te llevas esposa y oficio, dos en uno.

La sonrisa de Julio se torció un poco y por sus ojos cruzó una sombra que Rosita, en aquel momento, no comprendió. Pero el abuelo siguió refunfuñando y la prima Nati, que detestaba oír refunfuñar al abuelo, se encargó de cambiar de tema rápidamente. No fue hasta después de comer, cuando todos habían vuelto a la tienda y Rosita terminaba de limpiar la cocina, cuando Papá Enrique volvió a la carga.

—¡Vivir sin música! —masculló, agarrado a su taza de café—. Imelda no está en sus cabales. Pensé que le duraría un par de años nomás, no quince que lleva ya así. No se puede vivir sin música, m'ija, recuérdalo siempre, eso te pudre el corazón. No me gusta esto, no sin Héctor allá.

—¿Quién? —Rosita se detuvo en seco y giró el rostro hacia él.

—¡Héctor! —Papá Enrique agitó una mano—. El esposo de Imelda. Él era músico, por eso ella lo prohibió todo cuando se marchó. ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio hace una cosa semejante? Pues si el pinche cabeza hueca te deja, te olvidas y ya, ¿por qué amargar la vida a todos los que tienes alrededor? Cuando tu abuela nos dejó, yo no me puse tan irracional, y Dios sabe que la adoraba…

—Bueno… —titubeó Rosita.

Era una comparación demasiado descompensada. Perder a tu esposa de cuarenta y pico años por una neumonía, cuando tú ya tienes más de cincuenta, un negocio estable, tres hijos adultos para apoyarte y un puñado de nietos no tenía mucho que ver con ser una joven de veintipocos años y encontrarte de repente sola con un bebé que sacar adelante, porque tu esposo ha huido de casa. Si acaso… si acaso, la situación de Imelda le recordaba mucho más a la indefensión que habían sufrido Julio y ella cinco años atrás, solos en Oaxaca de Juárez, él con trece años y ella con nueve, después de perderlo absolutamente todo.

—… y ahora Julito se nos va a esa casa, que es como una tumba, y no…

—Abuelito —lo interrumpió ella con dulzura, sonriendo suavemente—, no sea usted así. Quizá no sea para tanto. Además, creo que es demasiado duro con doña Imelda. —Continuó fregando para esquivar su mirada—. Yo aún recuerdo lo que mamá escuchaba en la radio justo antes del temblor. Hasta hoy que soy incapaz de oír cantar al señor Lara. Tal vez a doña Imelda le pasó igual, pero con _toda_ la música.

Papá Enrique se calló y un denso silencio cubrió la cocina. A los pocos segundos, Rosita lo oyó sorber por la nariz y, al volverse, se lo encontró secándose los ojos torpemente con un pañuelo arrugado y mano temblorosa.

—¡Ay, abuelo! —Se apresuró a su lado y lo abrazó con amor, besándole la calva a modo de consuelo.

Pero tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir sus propias lágrimas, mientras lo escuchaba balbucear que él solo quería que ellos dos fuesen felices, que no tuvieran que vivir más penalidades y que ojalá Charito estuviera allí para acompañar a Julio y decidir qué hacer.

Pensando ahora en ello, ochenta años después, cayó en la cuenta de que la primera vez que había oído hablar de Héctor lo había comparado inconscientemente con un terremoto que acabó con la vida de miles de personas.

Quizá esa comparación estaba un poco descompensada también.

En los días sucesivos, Rosita se mantuvo atenta a la situación y a los gestos de Imelda y de Héctor. La forma en que se miraban o en que parecían no soportar estar a más de tres metros de distancia. Había una ansiedad tan densa entre ambos que se podía masticar. Más de una vez le ofreció a Imelda sustituirla velando a su esposo, para que ella pudiera descansar, pero esta jamás aceptó. Era como si se aferrase a él con la misma intensidad con la que siempre había intentado apartarlo. Para Rosita, esa fue confirmación más que suficiente de que seguía amándolo, y de que probablemente nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Pero noventa y seis años eran mucho tiempo. Demasiado como para curarse en unos días. Y eso saltó a la vista cuando Héctor se recuperó, terminó la "tregua", como ellos la llamaban, y ambos empezaron a debatir en serio qué hacer a continuación.

Un día, ambos volvieron a casa de su paseo diario con gestos sombríos. No hicieron ningún comentario. Imelda se marchó al taller y Héctor desapareció escaleras arriba. Hubiesen hablado de lo que hubiesen hablado, era obvio que no había sido fácil ni agradable. Pero, una vez en su banco de trabajo, Imelda comenzó a diseñar unos zapatos que no estaban en la lista de encargos. Rosita se fijó en la delicadeza de sus movimientos, aunque mantuviera el ceño fruncido, y reconoció el sentimiento enseguida: _amor_. No el mismo amor con el que la joven Elena había hecho aquellas botas para Franco; no, era algo más adulto, más sobrio. Como esos viejos muebles que tenían los tíos en la tienda, desgastados por el paso del tiempo pero tan recios aun así. Y en un momento dado, cuando se levantó para recoger unos materiales, vio por la ventana a Héctor, sentado con la cabeza gacha en el banco del jardín, que era lo más cerca que podía estar nadie del taller sin meterse dentro.

—Con Imelda no se puede discutir —había dicho el abuelo más de una vez, tanto tiempo atrás—. Si ella dice que el cielo es rojo, rojo será.

Y Rosita sabía que la suegra de su hermano era terca, sí. Pero también que a quien más solía herir Imelda con sus decisiones era a sí misma: por no permitirse flaquear, por exigirse demasiado y por no perdonarse las faltas.

Ella era la última persona con derecho a decir nada. No debería intervenir. Pero se apresuró a terminar lo que tenía a medias y dejó el taller con la excusa de ir a preparar algo de pan dulce. Una vez en la cocina, se asomó al jardín.

—Héctor —llamó, con una alegre sonrisa—, si te ofrezco un café calentito con unos buenos puerquitos de piloncillo como recompensa, ¿aceptarás hacerme compañía un rato? ¡Cocinar sola es un aburrimiento!

Este parpadeó, pillado por sorpresa, pero al instante siguiente se echó a reír.

—¿Cómo resistirse a unos puerquitos? —entonó, levantándose—. ¿Qué prepararás? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Se frotaba el brazo derecho con timidez, como un muchacho ansioso y cohibido a partes iguales. Llevaba muy poco tiempo en la casa, demasiado poco. Quizá aún no supiera bien cómo acercarse a los demás o quizá no quisiera hacer nada hasta que no se aclarara su posición en la familia. No importaba; para Rosita, la prioridad era distraerlo de pensamientos funestos. Imelda tenía zapatos en los que trabajar. Héctor no tenía nada que hacer más que sentarse solo lejos de todos y mirar al suelo.

Acordaron preparar juntos unas conchas. Héctor bromeó con fingida autosuficiencia sobre sus grandes aptitudes para la cocina y Rosita se rio con ganas. Mientras ella se encargaba de la masa, él dejó lista la costra, hizo café, sirvió dos tazas y sacó un plato de puerquitos, todo charlando animadamente. Para cuando Rosita dejó la masa reposando y se sentaron a merendar, el ambiente era cálido y relajado. Fue entonces cuando ella se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Discutieron? —Héctor le dedicó una mirada interrogante mientras masticaba—. Mamá Imelda y tú.

—Ah. —Se envaró un poco y tragó con dificultad—. No. No exactamente.

Se llevó el café a los labios para esquivar su mirada y luego se quedó tamborileando con los dedos en la taza. Rosita esperó, porque, a pesar de su reacción, él no parecía reacio a hablar. De hecho, daba la impresión de que se estaba _conteniendo_. Pero, como no se decidía a continuar, soltó suavemente:

—Ella está loca por ti, Héctor. Todos lo sabemos.

Para su sorpresa, él esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Y yo estoy loco por ella —replicó sin más—. Pero eso no hará que las cosas se arreglen por arte de magia.

—¿Cómo así?

—Ay, espera, espera, espera. —Héctor agitó las manos y cambió por completo de actitud, lanzándole aquella sonrisa pícara y descarada perfectamente falsa—. Ok, ya entendí. De modo que eres _ese_ tipo de persona.

—¿Oh? —Rosita sonrió, siguiéndole el juego—. ¿ _Qué_ tipo de persona?

—Ese tipo de persona que siempre está pendiente de los demás y, cuando ve que alguien está mal, corre a ofrecerle su hombro para llorar.

Ella no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

—¡Me das mucho crédito! Muchos te dirán que nomás me gustan los chismes…

—Pero eso no es cierto, ¿sí? No del todo, al menos.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso sabes de esto por _experiencia propia_?

—Ay, lo mío es deformación profesional, ya sabes. Cuando tenía catorce años, empecé a atender la barra en la fonda de mis tíos, y era muy útil poder adivinar de qué humor venía la gente antes de servirles el trago. Muchos solo tenían ganas de hablar. Recuerdo una vez que…

—¿Contestarás mi pregunta antes de cambiar de tema o mejor ya me doy por vencida?

Héctor se atragantó, pero resopló y agitó la cabeza con una nueva sonrisa, más pequeña, pero sincera esta vez.

—Eres buena, Rosita.

Ella se rio en un murmullo.

—Tú también. Y no insistiré si así lo prefieres. Solo quería que supieras que puedes hablar si lo necesitas. Sé que esta situación es extraña, y es fácil sentirse solo.

Estuvo a punto de añadir un "Yo también pasé por algo así", pero se lo calló; aunque, a fin de cuentas, era verdad. Ya había vivido eso: el entrar en una casa ajena, sabiendo que quienes están allí son tu familia, pero sin conocerlos lo suficiente como para poder sentirte cómodo del todo. Lo había vivido al llegar a casa del abuelo, en Santa Cecilia, y lo había vuelto a vivir al instalarse con los Rivera. Nunca lo había dicho en alto, porque le parecía algo desagradecido, pero estaba segura de que Héctor se estaba sintiendo de forma similar, y un gesto de empatía quizá pudiera aliviarlo.

Él se quedó mirándola, marcando aún el ritmo de una melodía con los dedos en la taza de café. Como si notara que había palabras que no había llegado a decir. Pero ni preguntó ni trató de volver a evadirse.

—Ok —suspiró, bajando la vista—. No, no discutimos. Ninguno de los dos tiene fuerzas para más discusiones. Pero tampoco tenemos ya quince años y no somos estúpidos. Estamos felices de poder aclarar las cosas, pero cuando se baje todo el miedo y la ansiedad, ¿qué nos quedará? ¿Podremos volver a acostumbrarnos a vivir juntos, el día a día? ¿Podremos confiar de nuevo? Si alguna vez sucede algo y volvemos a pelear, ¿podremos evitar echarnos en cara cosas de estos años? O más aún: _¿podremos volver a discutir siquiera?_ ¿O tendremos tanto miedo a hacernos daño que cederemos en todo y ya? —Negó y torció la boca en una mueca, hundiéndose de hombros con aire abatido—. Si nos atoramos ahí… las cosas no irán bien. No se puede ceder siempre. Si cedes siempre, hay cosas que te callas y se acumulan, y empiezan los malentendidos, y todo se tuerce. A veces, uno acaba controlando al otro, queriendo o sin querer. Lo sé bien. Fue lo que me pasó con Ernesto.

A Rosita se le atascó la respiración, y no solo por la mención a de la Cruz. _No se puede ceder siempre_. Tuvo que carraspear y hacer un esfuerzo por no perderse en sus propios recuerdos.

—Entonces… ¿qué harás? ¿Marcharte?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Héctor brincó, tan escandalizado como si acabase de oírla blasfemar—. Nonono, no iré a ninguna parte, quiero estar aquí, I-Imelda quiere que me quede, es… es solo… yo… —Se mordió el labio, respirando hondo para recomponerse—. Me quedaré, como papá de Coco, suegro de Julio y abuelo de Victoria, pero quizá… quizá solo como ex esposo de Imelda o como viejo amigo de la infancia. —Volvió a sonreír tristemente y se encogió de hombros—. No sé. Aún no lo decidimos.

Rosita sintió que se le humedecían los ojos ante la idea de que su final feliz no fuese del todo feliz. Ellos dos también merecían dejar el sufrimiento atrás. Y no pudo evitar estirar la mano y posarla en su brazo en un gesto de apoyo.

—¡Oh, Héctor! Ambos se preocupan demasiado. Ser cautos está bien, pero no dejen que sea el miedo quien decida. Aunque las cosas ahora se vean así, quizá todo parezca más fácil en unas semanas o unos meses. Tan solo dense tiempo, ¿sí? Gracias a Miguelito, ahora tienen de sobra.

Sus palabras lo conmovieron visiblemente. Le tembló la barbilla y apretó los labios para disimularlo. Pero después tomó en su mano la que ella le había ofrecido, estrechándola con afecto, y sonrió.

—Gracias, Rosita.

No debería intervenir. De verdad que no. Pero se sintió satisfecha al ver que la sombra en el ánimo de Héctor parecía disiparse. Continuaron con las conchas, y sus risas sonaron ahora algo más auténticas. Se le ocurrió grabar con el cuchillo la R de los Rivera en la pasta de cada costra, y Rosita aplaudió la payasada con entusiasmo. Y cuando Imelda apareció en la cocina, con los panes recién sacados del horno, él corrió a enseñárselos con el fervor de un niño, y ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero se rio de todas formas, y le tomó el pelo, y la tensión del día se aplacó. Hubo algo en el gesto de Imelda que se suavizaba, enternecida quizá por ver a su esposo en una escena tan doméstica; y la mirada que le dedicó a Héctor después, cuando este compartió con ella una de las conchas, hizo que Rosita les diera la espalda con disimulo para intentar ocultar su enorme sonrisa.

No le sorprendió en absoluto que, para finales de mes, Imelda y Héctor hubiesen decidido definitivamente darse otra oportunidad.

—Se parece tanto a su padre… —había suspirado el abuelo en el camino de vuelta a casa, el día que ambos fueron a comer con los Rivera para hablar del compromiso de Julio y Coco—. Socorro. Es igual que Héctor. Espero que tenga más fortaleza de carácter, al menos.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —replicó ella, curiosa.

—Héctor era un muchacho muy blando, muy… muy sentimental. Lo veías y era como un perrito, buscando cariño, con sus amigos, con Imelda, ¡hasta con su público, cuando actuaba! Y el problema de los perritos es que se van detrás del mejor hueso, más aún si son cachorros. ¡Ahí lo tienes, con Ernesto se marchó a buscar fortuna! Era aún muy niño, ¿entiendes?, muy niño. Era más joven que Imelda, ella nunca debió casarse con él, nunca te cases con un hombre más joven que tú, Rosita, los hombres maduran más despacio, y Héctor… —Frunció la boca, con gesto afligido—. Socorro es como un cachorrito también. Solo espero que sepa lo que hace.

En aquel momento, Rosita no contestó, pero con los años tuvo oportunidad de comprobar que Coco no era ningún cachorro. La bondad de su carácter nunca fue debilidad ni inmadurez. Era cercana, era suave, pero también era fiel, con una ferocidad increíble. Donde ponía su corazón, ahí quedaba, comprometido para siempre. Y viendo ahora a Héctor, sabiendo cómo había vivido aquellos cien años, comprendía que el abuelo tenía razón: él era igual que su hija. Aunque no en la forma que Papá Enrique siempre dio por supuesta.

Ya se debiera a aquella primera muestra de camaradería o a cualquier otra razón, el caso fue que Héctor desarrolló muy rápido una gran confianza con ella. Y ella con él. Para Rosita era agradable contar con su compañía mientras cocinaba o cuando salía a encargarse de cualquier recado. Héctor era un conversador fantástico, lleno de anécdotas y de sentido del humor. Rosita estaba acostumbrada a ser ella el foco del parloteo familiar, incómodamente consciente de que a veces su hermano no era capaz de seguirle el ritmo, de que a Victoria la irritaba el exceso de cháchara y de que Mamá Imelda era mucho más reservada. Los gemelos eran los únicos que se acercaban más a su carácter, pero incluso ellos tenían un límite. Con Héctor, sin embargo, era como volver a tener a Elena allí.

Ella sola se sentía con frecuencia como una mancha de vino tinto en un mantel blanco; combinada con él, ambos eran como una estufa que irradiaba calor al resto de la casa. Y, por la sonrisita satisfecha que captaba de vez en cuando en la boca de Imelda, sospechaba que _ese_ era justo el tipo de hogar que esta siempre había deseado tener.

Fue especialmente llamativo en Navidad, con la casa llena de gente entrando y saliendo. Vinieron papá y mamá con Leni y Quico para pasar la fiesta con los Rivera, como todos los años. La cocina estaba hecha un caos: cinco mujeres preparando comida, con Héctor dando vueltas por ahí, charlando con Charo, bromeando con Leni y con Victoria. Imelda se reía como Rosita jamás la había visto reír en esas fechas. El ambiente era maravilloso, y cálido, y todos estaban alegres, y ella se sintió muy, muy feliz. Una felicidad que se quedó bullendo en su pecho, hasta que terminó dejándose llevar y le dio uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso a Héctor (que lo aceptó de buena gana, a pesar de la sorpresa), abrumada por un profundo sentimiento de gratitud que ni ella misma era capaz de explicar.

Fue la mejor Navidad que recordaba haber pasado en mucho tiempo.

Tras la sobremesa, todos se empezaron a marchar. Imelda y los gemelos tenían que visitar a sus padres y, aunque Héctor se ofreció a acompañarlos, vacilante, su esposa no lo consideró conveniente. Santiago y Margarita aún estaban asimilando los cambios posteriores al Día de Muertos y todavía quedaban muchas asperezas que limar. Pero la familia Peña también se iba a visitar a los Núñez, y a Rosita no le gustó la idea de dejar solo en casa a Héctor la tarde de Navidad. De modo que decidió quedarse con él, y ambos se dedicaron a recoger la mesa, guardar la comida y lavar los platos.

—Ay, había olvidado ya lo que era esto —suspiró Héctor—. El banquete y la semana de después comiendo sobras.

Lo dijo con tanta ilusión que Rosita no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Creo que este año sobró más de lo normal. Quizá nos emocionamos demasiado pensando que había una boca más en la mesa.

Héctor rio por lo bajo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Le preguntaré a Imelda si puedo llevar algo a Olvidados cuando baje a visitarlos.

—Oh. —Rosita lo miró con las cejas enarcadas—. Si querías ir a verlos…

—No, hoy no. —Héctor agarró el trapo de la cristalería y comenzó a secar las copas y vasos limpios con la destreza de un cantinero—. Es mi primera Navidad en casa después de mucho tiempo y no me quiero mover de aquí. No me agrada en absoluto la idea de que Imelda regrese y no me encuentre.

Trató de sonar ligero, como si fuese un comentario inocente sin mayor importancia, pero Rosita notó la tensión que ocultaba detrás. Le dio la espalda para seguir fregando, aunque comentó con cautela:

—Mamá Imelda estaba radiante hoy. Jamás la había visto así en estas fechas. Siempre las pasa de muy mal humor, no es un secreto para nadie que no le…

—Yo desaparecí poco antes de Navidad.

No hizo falta ninguna explicación más. Rosita no lo sabía. De repente, el hecho de que él se hubiese quedado toda la mañana revoloteando por la cocina alrededor de su esposa, insistiendo en hacer de catador, preparar aperitivos o simplemente creando ruido de fondo con su conversación cobró un significado muy diferente. Y las risas y cálidas miradas de Imelda, también.

—Hace poco me contó cómo fue la primera Navidad que yo falté —continuó Héctor. Rosita tampoco conocía esa historia, pero él no dio más detalles—. Prefiero recordarle las que sí pasamos juntos. Nos casamos en septiembre, ¿sabes? Para cuando diciembre llegó, ya estábamos esperando a Coco. Era nuestra primera Navidad como esposos, en nuestra casa, y acabábamos de enterarnos de que íbamos a ser papás, e Imelda quiso invitarlos a comer a todos para darles la noticia. Pasamos varios días limpiando y preparando la casa, aunque aún teníamos muy pocas cosas y era todo muy humilde. Ni siquiera teníamos nacimiento. Oscar, Felipe y don Santiago nos tallaron una Sagrada Familia de madera, y más tarde nos regalaron unos Reyes Magos y unos pastorcitos. A Coco le encantaban esas figuritas; desde que aprendió a andar, lo primero que hacía en cuanto poníamos el nacimiento era usarlas para jugar.

Rosita esbozó una sonrisa tierna. Quico también era así. A papá le encantaba montar un gran belén en casa, con todo un pueblito, un riachuelo y montones de figuritas, además del pesebre. Ella y su hermano pequeño se pasaban todo el mes jugando con él, a pesar de que Leni los reñía, porque las figuras eran de barro y se podían romper. Al final Julio siempre tenía que sentarse a jugar con ellos para "supervisarlos". Él arrugaba trocitos de papel de colores y los ponían en el río, fingiendo que eran peces.

—Diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve y veinte —murmuraba Héctor casi para sí, mientras secaba platos—. Cuatro años, nada más. Eso fue lo que nos duró. Qué tiempo tan ridículo comparado con los casi cien años que vinieron después, ¿eh?

Dejó escapar una breve risa terriblemente amarga, y a ella se le congeló la sonrisa en la cara. El temblor fue un 14 de enero. Quico se agarraba con fuerza al muñeco de trapo que le habían regalado ese año por Reyes. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Rosita aún recordaba con claridad cristalina ese detalle tan idiota. El pequeño no dejaba de llorar y no quería irse sin él, y Leni, que lo llevaba en brazos, retrocedió para recogerlo. La casa se los tragó. Igual que se había tragado ya a papá y mamá.

Un denso silencio invadió la cocina, acallando el rumor del agua en la pila de lavar y el tintineo de platos, vasos y cubiertos, como si todo se hubiese paralizado.

—Es extraño, ¿verdad? —musitó Héctor—. Que la Navidad pueda ser la época más feliz y más triste al mismo tiempo.

Rosita volvió el rostro hacia él y se lo encontró mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva. Y ella apretó los labios, consciente de que Héctor se había dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que estaba pensado.

Aquellas fechas eran horribles. Siempre lo habían sido. Siempre, desde _aquello_. Pero era más fácil olvidarse de lo horribles que eran si se centraba en intentar distraer a otros de su propia tristeza o en hacer que todos los demás disfrutasen de las fiestas. De repente se dio cuenta de que si se había sentido tan feliz hoy, si había sentido tanta gratitud, era porque por primera vez en ochenta y seis años el dolor no había hecho acto de presencia. Ni el ajeno, ni el propio.

—Bueno —susurró, devolviéndole la sonrisa—, ahora que no hay nadie en casa… podríamos cantar unos cuantos villancicos, ¿sí?

Héctor rio.

—¿Para animar el ambiente?

Sonó bastante agridulce, pero Rosita le lanzó una elocuente mirada y, tomando aire, entonó:

— _No creas que porque canto, llorona, tengo el corazón alegre…_

La sonrisa de Héctor se ensanchó, y se unió en el acto a ella para cantar a coro.

— _También de dolor se canta, llorona, cuando llorar no se puede…_

Se miraron con complicidad, como dos niños en plena travesura, y siguieron enlazando una canción con otra. Villancicos o tonadas corrientes, no importaba. Héctor marcaba el ritmo con el pie o silbaba un acompañamiento musical, y Rosita cantaba con ganas, llenando con su voz toda la casa. A veces él la retaba para ver qué tan alto podía llegar, y ella subía y subía el tono hasta que terminaba atragantándose y le soltaba un manotazo de reproche en broma, antes de estallar ambos en carcajadas. Fue liberador. La primera vez que daba rienda suelta a la música en el hogar de los Rivera de forma tan descarada. Se le había olvidado lo maravilloso que era cantar a gritos. Pero eso era lo que le pedía el alma en aquel momento, como un desahogo que preparaba el terreno para los cambios que traería el año nuevo. Porque Rosita sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar, y que nada volvería a ser como hasta entonces.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron muy pronto, cuando, en apenas unas semanas, Héctor ya tarareaba abiertamente por la casa sin que nadie lo mandara callar, contagiando a todos los demás. Y cuando, antes de que terminase enero, los gemelos le trajeron la guitarra e Imelda no objetó nada al respecto.

Y, sin que se dieran apenas cuenta, la música volvía a fluir en sus vidas, devolviendo al día a día su auténtico color.

Rosita no lo notó al principio, pero algo en su relación con Héctor cambió después de aquella tarde de Navidad. Como ella era probablemente quien más sabía de música en toda la casa, a excepción quizá de Imelda y del propio Héctor, asumió con entusiasmo la tarea de contribuir a derribar la vieja prohibición. Siempre que él pedía sugerencias para tocar, durante las mañanas que pasaba con ellos en el taller, Rosita tenía preparadas tres o cuatro. Papá Enrique había sido un melómano consumado, afición que compartió con su nieta hasta el día de su muerte, de modo que ella tenía un amplio repertorio donde elegir. Muchas de ellas le traían a su vez buenos recuerdos a Julio, y entonces él también pedía alguna que otra canción, y Victoria preguntaba por las anécdotas asociadas a ellas, y todos empezaban a rememorar viejos tiempos. Pero Héctor parecía mantenerse muy atento a lo que decía cada uno; y un día, cuando ambos volvían a casa juntos del mercado, le comentó:

—Nunca me pides canciones para ti.

Rosita lo miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y rompió a reír, agitando una mano.

—¡Cómo así! Claro que lo hago.

—No. —Héctor negó, dedicándole una sonrisita suspicaz—. Pides las que sabes que le gustan a tu hermano o las que crees que le gustarán a Victoria. No digo que esas no te gusten también a ti, pero no son tus favoritas, ¿cierto?

—¿Oh? ¿Y cuáles crees que son mis favoritas?

Él la observó por un instante, ladeando la cabeza, y sentenció:

—Boleros.

Rosita se quedó estática. Era verdad, por supuesto. Pero también tenía muy buenas razones para no pedirle a Héctor sus canciones favoritas y no estaba segura de querer hablar de ello, de modo que se limitó a dedicarle un puchero de falso reproche. Él rio, aunque había algo en su expresión que no terminó de ubicar.

—Muy bien, ¡me descubriste! Ya puedes tocar todos los boleros que se te antojen. ¡De todo menos Lara! —añadió a modo de broma, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

—Ay, gracias a Dios —resopló Héctor con dramatismo—. No podría aunque me lo pidieras, lo lamento. El Flaco es un artista increíble, pero sus canciones son demasiado para mí. Desamor, traiciones, abandono, sufrimiento. No pienso tocar algo así en casa.

Lo dijo como si fuese un chiste, pero Rosita sabía bien que estaba lejos de serlo. De hecho, no le había oído tocar, cantar o silbar siquiera ni una sola canción con letra _problemática_ durante aquellas semanas. Intentó hacer a un lado el tema con otra sonrisa divertida.

—Ah, pues tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no tocas entonces tus propias canciones? Ya que eres tan perspicaz adivinando los gustos de la gente…

—Mis propias canciones… —Héctor dejó escapar un murmullo de risa, sacudiendo la cabeza, y le dirigió una mirada indulgente—. Rosita… eras fan de Ernesto, ¿verdad?

Ella volvió a paralizarse, pero esta vez ya no pudo disimular. La sonrisa se esfumó de su boca y se quedó atrapada en sus ojos, indefensa. No se le ocurrió nada que decir para quitarle hierro a la situación, y eso la puso muy nerviosa. Pero Héctor debió notarlo y, pasando los paquetes que cargaba a una sola mano, la envolvió por los hombros con el brazo libre y la estrechó brevemente.

—Ey, ey, no hay de qué avergonzarse. No había forma de que supieras el tipo de persona que era él en realidad.

Rosita se mordió el labio, pero agachó la cabeza y suspiró, rindiéndose.

—El abuelo lo adoraba —explicó en voz queda—. Adoraba la música, en general, pero de la Cruz era su favorito. Y el mío también, sí.

—Era el favorito de todo el país, en cualquier caso. —Sabía que era un intento de animarla, pero no funcionó, y Héctor suspiró también—. Hay que ser realistas, supongo. Ernesto _es_ un excelente cantante, y sin duda sabía cómo ganarse a la…

—Ay, no, ni hablar —lo interrumpió ella, enderezándose—. ¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo amable del sujeto que te… te…! —No fue capaz de decirlo y bufó con irritación—. No lo hagas por mí. No es necesario, y me hace sentir aún peor. Yo…

La voz se le quebró y deseó con todas sus fuerzas borrar de la existencia los últimos cinco minutos, cambiar de tema y no tener que volver a enfrentarlo jamás. El viejo remordimiento le pesaba en el pecho, con todo lo que sabía, todas las historias que el abuelo le había contado y ella no le había transmitido a nadie más, dejando morir la memoria de Héctor mientras canturreaba las canciones de su asesino, del sujeto que había arruinado la vida a Imelda y a todos los Rivera. Sabía que él tenía razón y que ella no tenía culpa de nada, pero ahora que conocía la verdad no lograba quitarse de encima la sensación de que quizá hubiese podido hacer algo, de que _debería_ haber hecho algo, lo que fuera. Y odiaba sentirse así.

No era su culpa. Pero tampoco era culpa de Agustín Lara el haber estado cantando en la radio justo antes del temblor, y eso no cambiaba las cosas.

Héctor la contempló por un momento, antes de continuar.

—Los recuerdos que te traen esas canciones… ¿son buenos?

Rosita tardó un rato en contestar y necesitó tragar un par de veces para poder dar forma a las palabras.

—Sí. Claro que sí. Me recuerdan al abuelo y el tiempo que pasaba con él.

—Pues es con eso con lo que quiero que te quedes. —Héctor la estrechó un poco más, antes de soltarla—. Comprendí hace mucho tiempo que mis canciones estaban ya muy lejos de mi alcance. Me hubiese gustado que Ernesto no las adulterase, por supuesto, y que hubiesen llegado al público _solo_ las que compuse para el público y tal y como yo las escribí. Pero si significaron algo para alguien, si alguien las amó y ayudaron a crear buenos recuerdos… Ok, ese es mi único consuelo.

Ella lo miró con atención, apretando los labios, hasta que consiguió esbozar una triste sonrisa.

—¿Sabes por qué el abuelo amaba _tus_ canciones? —Esperó a que él le devolviera la mirada para añadir—: Decía que, incluso las que hablaban de cosas tristes, sonaban optimistas. Que, aunque te hicieran llorar, también hacían sonreír. Y era cierto. Yo las amaba por la misma razón.

Dio la impresión de que él iba a responder algo, pero cambió de opinión en el último segundo y torció la boca en una mueca pensativa.

—Tu abuelo y tú… —empezó. Hizo una pausa, guardó silencio durante unos segundos y volvió a intentarlo—. Julio me habló del temblor. Me contó cómo fueron las cosas cuando ambos llegaron a Santa Cecilia. Dijo que… que le habría gustado que tú también tuvieras tu vida, pero que decidiste quedarte con tus tíos. Para cuidar de don Enrique.

Rosita tomó aire, con la quijada rígida. Había muchas cosas enredadas ahí. Papá Enrique, que siempre repetía lo mucho que ella le recordaba a Charo y solo dejaba de llorar cuando estaba cerca. Tía Maru, que siempre apoyó a Julio en su compromiso con Coco, pero se encargó de dejar bien colocadas también a sus dos hijas en cuestión de meses, sellando el compromiso de Mina y encontrándole un buen pretendiente a Nati, mientras que a su sobrina la dejaba prácticamente recluida en casa. Y también… también su propio miedo y su obsesión por complacer a quienes tenía alrededor.

—Me gusta cuidar de los demás —contestó llanamente, intentando aligerar el tono con una risita que no sirvió de mucho—. El abuelo me necesitaba y a mí me gustaba estar con él, y bueno, los tíos estaban en la tienda, las primas eran más grandes que yo y los primos aún estaban en la escuela, así que… —Las palabras se le empezaron a trabar—. N-no me importó, sé que habría sido igual si papá y mamá no hubiesen… Leni era la mayor, de seguro yo me habría quedado en casa cuidando de ellos, si…

Si la casa no se lo hubiese tragado todo. Su familia, su futuro. Durante décadas no había tenido la menor idea de cuál se suponía que era ahora su lugar en el mundo. Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer. Sentía que estaba viviendo de prestado, porque la única razón por la que había sobrevivido al temblor fue porque Julio se la cargó al hombro como un saco y salió a la calle más rápido que los demás, sin mirar atrás, sin vacilar, sin retroceder, a pesar de que Rosita gritaba y lloraba tanto como Quico. Julio, que con trece años le salvó la vida y cuidó de ella después, durante los días que tuvieron que quedarse en la calle o deambulando de refugio en refugio, con las réplicas, la ciudad arrasada, las líneas de tren cortadas, sin que llegaran las ayudas, sin encontrar más supervivientes de la familia de papá, sin poder contactar con su familia en Santa Cecilia. Él se ocupó de todo, cargó con todo, lo solucionó todo; y Rosita, cuando logró salir del estado de shock, solo pudo pensar que ahora era su turno de cuidar a los demás. A _todos_ , a quien fuese, ahora, siempre, por los que nunca tuvo oportunidad de cuidar ni proteger ni salvar.

Si pensaba constantemente en otros no tenía que pensar en sí misma. Si los veía felices, podía convencerse de que ella también estaba feliz. De que estaba haciendo algo útil.

 _No se puede ceder siempre_. Pero ella siempre cedió. Cedió y se quedó junto a Papá Enrique, atendiéndolo, escuchándolo, acompañándolo a todas partes y cantando para él en su lecho de muerte. Cedió después, cuando Tía Maru dijo que los hombres que cortejaban a una treintañera no iban a ofrecerle nada bueno. Y cedió más tarde, cuando Imelda le pidió renunciar a la música, porque al menos así podía estar junto a su hermano y sus sobrinas, y la matriarca de los Rivera le enseñó un oficio que le aseguraba no volver a ser una carga para nadie más.

Héctor no hizo más preguntas, pero tuvo la sensación de que había extraído más de su silencio que de sus palabras. Se limitó a pasarle el brazo por los hombros otra vez, rodeándola con un afecto y una empatía mucho más explícitos.

—Creo que ya renunciaste a suficientes cosas, Rosita. No renuncies a más, ni por Ernesto ni por mí. Esas canciones no son suyas ni mías; son _tuyas_. Así que, cuando quieras escucharlas, solo dímelo.

—No quiero entristecerlos…

—Oh, pero las canciones tristes también son necesarias. —Él se encogió de hombros—. A veces alivian más que las felices. Sobre todo si dan voz a un tipo de tristeza que no sabes bien cómo expresar.

—Pero… acabas de decir que no piensas tocar cosas tristes en casa.

—No, no. —Héctor negó, riendo por lo bajo—. No voy a tocar cosas _desagradables_ , que se puedan malinterpretar. No es así como me siento ni como quiero que se sientan los demás. ¿Pero canciones tristes? Ya las canto. Imelda y yo las cantamos juntos a veces, cuando estamos solos, porque esa tristeza es nuestra y de nadie más. Pero la compartimos entre nosotros. Hay que darle salida a eso, y las penas pesan menos cuando se canta sobre ellas.

—No se puede vivir sin música, ¿sí? —sonrió Rosita débilmente, parafraseando a Papá Enrique—. Eso pudre el corazón.

— _Meeeh_ , más o menos —asintió él, sonriendo a su vez—. Pero a veces es el corazón el que ya está débil y no soporta cualquier cosa. Hay que dar con el tono adecuado.

El tono adecuado.

Rosita se preguntó si era eso lo que estaba haciendo Héctor ahora: intentar encontrar el tono adecuado para cada miembro de la casa. A partir de aquel día, comenzó a prestar más atención a lo que elegía tocar para Julio, para los gemelos, para Imelda, para Victoria. Todo encajaba en ellos como un buen zapato Rivera hecho a medida. Todo parecía adaptarse a sus voces, a su estado de ánimo, a sus formas de ser. Y comprendió que no era solo Imelda quien tenía aspecto de estar recuperándose de una larga convalecencia. Los demás también se curaban de viejos dolores. Sonreían más. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Escribió una canción para Coco y para mí —le contó un día Julio, con una risa entrecortada cargada de emoción; y Rosita supo que, si los esqueletos pudieran llorar, su hermano estaría haciéndolo en ese instante—. Con nuestra historia. Todo lo que vivimos. No puedo esperar a que ella la escuche.

—Tiene un don increíble —le dijo Victoria poco después también—. Para entender a los demás. Pensé que sería solo una forma de hablar, eso de que cada persona tiene una melodía propia. Pero él sabe cómo encontrarla.

Y Rosita se acordaba de Papá Enrique, y de aquella primera vez que fueron al cine al aire libre que el alcalde de Santa Cecilia organizó en la plaza, para que los paisanos pudieran ver el estreno de la nueva película de Ernesto de la Cruz.

—¡No es de extrañar que fuera él quien triunfara! —decía el abuelo, entusiasmado—. ¡Qué voz! ¡Qué porte! Todo un orgullo, m'ija, Ernesto será una gran estrella, ya verás. Héctor no estaba a la altura, era un muchacho tan escurrido, sin presencia ninguna, y con muy poquita voz. Pobre chamaco, no tenía madera para el gran espectáculo, no a esta escala.

—Pero abuelito —se sorprendió ella, alzando las cejas—, si no tenía presencia ni buena voz… ¿pues qué hacía?

Y Papá Enrique calló, mientras su sonrisa se marchitaba y su mirada se perdía, como atrapada por un pasado que empezaba a sentirse lejano ya.

—Héctor… tocaba la guitarra —murmuró, con enorme nostalgia—. Y componía. Escribía las mejores canciones. Su talento era escuchar a otros, más que hacerse escuchar él.

Cuando Victoria le habló del regalo que Julio y ella planeaban hacerle a modo de bienvenida tardía, Rosita se entusiasmó y se ofreció a colaborar en el acto. Le pareció una idea fantástica, sabía que a Héctor le haría muchísima ilusión. Quizá por eso, distraída con los progresos de los demás, distraída con la sorpresa que estaban preparando, no se dio cuenta de la melodía que se iba tejiendo también en torno a ella. Cada vez que Héctor la acompañaba a algún sitio o se quedaba a su lado en la cocina, charlando, a veces compartiendo chismes y risas, a veces hablando de cosas más serias. Solo era vagamente consciente del rumor que los envolvía, como si alguien hubiese dejado una radio encendida de fondo.

No se dio cuenta. Hasta que la melodía salió a su encuentro, y quien se llevó la sorpresa fue ella.

Esa noche, Rosita estaba preparando la cena en la cocina con Imelda y Héctor, que acababan de regresar de la calle. Él había ocupado un rincón de la mesa y tocaba la guitarra distraídamente, mientras su esposa iba de un lado a otro, desenvolviendo paquetes y divagando sobre los planes que tenían para los días siguientes. Rosita solo los escuchaba a medias, tarareando para sí la cancioncilla de Héctor y sonriendo ante lo relajado y natural de la escena.

—… quizá debimos traer algo también para los demás, ahora me parece una falta de consideración presentarnos sin nada.

—Mmm…

—Me gustaría tener al menos un detalle con Chelo, la última vez nos invitó a… _Tsk_ , de veras, ¿podría usted quitar sus bonitos zapatos Rivera de encima de la mesa, don Musiquitas?

—Ay, sí, disculpa.

—¿Oíste algo de lo que dije, al menos?

—Más del setenta por ciento, doña Detallitos.

—Seguro que sí. Ándale, prueba esto. ¿Te gusta?

—Pues sí. ¿Qué cosa es?

—El queso ese raro que compramos en la plaza.

—¿En serio? Pues sabe mejor de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Verdad? Quizá podríamos llevar un poco. Oye, ¿dónde pusiste las gollorías para Alicia?

—Mmm, ¿creo que las dejé en el taller? O en mi pieza. No, no, en el taller, Felipe me llamó cuando estábamos entrando y me las olvidé allá.

—Señor, espero que no se las comieran.

Imelda salió de la cocina a zancadas y el silencio los envolvió, permitiendo que los acordes de guitarra ganaran nitidez. Durante un momento, Héctor se limitó a tocar y Rosita canturreó al son. Hasta que él dejó escapar un murmullo de risa.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, con la sonrisa reflejada en la voz.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué canción es? No la reconozco.

—No me sorprende —bromeó Héctor, pero su tono se cargó de cariño al añadir—: Feliz cumpleaños, Rosita.

Ella se habría rebanado un dedo con el cuchillo de haber tenido aún carne en los huesos. Se envaró de golpe y lanzó una mirada alarmada al calendario que pendía de la pared. ¿Su cumpleaños? ¿Ya? ¿Qué día era? Ni siquiera sabía en qué pinche día estaban.

—H-hoy no… hoy no es mi cumpleaños —farfullo, y Héctor rompió a reír.

—No, hoy no. Pero mañana sí, todos me lo han dicho. Todos menos tú, claro. El cumpleaños de los gemelos no es hasta dentro de dos meses y sin embargo ya te la pasas hablando sobre qué preparar. Pero del tuyo no dices ni palabra.

—Bueno… —Rosita soltó una risilla nerviosa—, lo cierto es que casi siempre lo olvido, sí.

Héctor sacudió la cabeza con indulgencia.

—Eso tampoco me sorprende.

Y, centrando de nuevo su atención en la guitarra, punteó una floritura de notas y entonó con suavidad:

 _Si callas tu aflicción con la sonrisa  
_ _y te abandonas a ti en pos de otros,  
_ _no debes olvidar que tu alma herida  
_ _necesita también algo de apoyo…_

El cuchillo se le escurrió de los dedos. Se volvió hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón en la garganta, pero Héctor continuó sin devolverle la mirada.

 _Si quisieras hablar de tu pasado,  
_ _no precisas sentir pena ninguna…  
_ _Di que el mundo también te ha maltratado,  
_ _que perdiste el amor,  
_ _conociste el dolor  
_ _y que mucho has llorado…_

Solo notó que estaba temblando porque tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera para sostenerse. Las piernas casi le fallaron, la vista se le nubló y, antes de poderse contener, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo. Héctor se enderezó de golpe al oírla sorber por la nariz, sobresaltándose tanto que dejó de tocar.

—¡Ay, Rosita! —Y se levantó de un salto, abandonando la guitarra en la mesa y acudiendo a ella con los brazos extendidos.

El abrazo la terminó de derrumbar. Se dejó estrechar y lo envolvió a él también con la misma fuerza, llorando y riendo a partes iguales sin poder controlarse. La había pillado demasiado desprevenida, con la guardia muy baja. No había esperado en absoluto algo así, a pesar de saber que era absurdo pensar que Héctor estaba escribiendo para todos menos para ella, buscando la melodía de todos menos la de ella.

Claro que comprendía. Desde el principio había presentido que él era también _ese_ tipo de persona. Lo había sentido siempre en el trasfondo de sus canciones, bajo la parafernalia de Ernesto de la Cruz, cuando hablaba de la pérdida y el miedo a seguir perdiendo, de las ganas de encontrar un hogar, de la familia, que a veces era un poco como la propia Navidad: la mayor felicidad y la mayor tristeza al mismo tiempo. Esta canción también podía aplicarse tanto a ella como a sí mismo, sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando, y la conexión que sintió con él en ese momento fue tan grande que la sacudió con un fuerte sentimiento de pertenencia a la familia entera. Papá Enrique tenía razón: él escribía las mejores canciones, porque su talento era escuchar. Y lloró, igual que había llorado su abuelo semanas atrás, cuando Julio y ella le contaron lo ocurrido en el Día de Muertos y él se pasó la tarde repitiendo _cómo no lo supe, cómo no lo supe_.

Pero, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, no se sintió culpable al dejarse consolar.

Cuando Imelda regreso, se quedó boquiabierta al encontrarlos allí abrazados, ambos sollozando, porque Héctor se había conmovido más de la cuenta también. Corrió hacia ellos, alarmada, y tras comprobar que estaban bien, exclamó con paciencia infinita:

—Dios mío, de verdad, ¡ustedes dos juntos son un peligro!

Pero también abrió los brazos para ellos con un suave "Vengan aquí, mis llorones" y los estrechó en uno de sus cálidos abrazos de madre. Allí, atrapada entre los patriarcas de la familia que la había acogido como a una más hacía tantos años, Rosita cerró los ojos con fuerza y rio. Rio aún más cuando Imelda empezó a regañar a Héctor por haberle cantado la canción ahora, en vez de mañana, como tenían previsto. Siguió riendo, y llorando, al comprender que todos sabían, que los demás también la envolvían y cuidaban a su manera. Que ella tampoco necesitaba exigirse tanto, ni callarse tanto. Que _sí_ era una Rivera.

Cuando deshicieron el abrazo grupal, no podía dejar de sonreír. Le pidió a Héctor que terminara de cantar la canción, y él volvió a tocarla desde el principio, varias veces, hasta que Rosita se aprendió la letra e incluso Imelda empezó a tararearla por lo bajo. Y aún seguía canturreándola para sí después, en su cuarto, mientras daba los últimos retoques al regalo de Héctor. Los diseños que usaban en la zapatería se mezclaban con las marcas de las calaveras de todos ellos, decorando con delicadeza las esquinas superiores de cada página. A veces dibujaba algo más específico: flores de cempasúchil, notas musicales, calaveras, un zapatito, una guitarrita, pan de muerto, velas, un pequeño xolo, libritos, tazas de atole caliente, aguja e hilo, el bastidor de bordar… Y, al terminar, estampó con letras rizadas un recordatorio en la primera hoja.

Fue Victoria quien encabezó la comitiva a la mañana siguiente, cuando los tres le entregaron el paquete a la hora del desayuno.

—¿Qué…? —Héctor se levantó trastabillando, desconcertado, y le lanzó una mirada a ella—. ¡P-pero hoy es _tu_ cumpleaños!

—Mi regalo será verte abrir el tuyo —rio Rosita, feliz.

Héctor ya sabía lo que era antes de retirar siquiera el papel de vivos colores que Victoria había usado para envolverlo. Lo notó en cómo temblaron las comisuras de su boca y en cómo retrocedió hasta encontrar el apoyo de la mesa. Rosita miró de reojo a Imelda, que se mantenía apartada de la escena junto a sus hermanos, los tres observando al músico con ojos brillantes y sonrisitas emocionadas. Y, finalmente, Héctor rompió el envoltorio y se quedó estático contemplando el cuaderno de música, con tapas de cuero y la R de los Rivera grabada en la portada.

Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Solo logró soltar un jadeo.

—Papá hizo las tapas, yo cosí y pegué las páginas y Tía Rosita las decoró —explicó Victoria, cruzándose de brazos con aire satisfecho, tanto por el resultado como por la reacción—. Mamá Imelda y los tíos ya te dieron la bienvenida a su manera, pero nosotros queríamos regalarte algo también de nuestra parte.

—Ahora que vuelves a componer, no queríamos que nada se perdiera —añadió Julio.

—Hay canciones que deben ser escritas —asintió Victoria.

—Y no solo para nosotros; también para ti —concluyó Rosita.

Héctor delineó la R con dedos temblorosos, se acercó el cuaderno al corazón, sonrió y los miró con ojos húmedos. Siguió sin habla, pero no era necesario que dijese nada. Su expresión ya era más que suficiente. Victoria, siempre tan parca en sus gestos físicos de afecto, dio un paso al frente, abrió los brazos y lo envolvió. Él la abrazó con fuerza y una risa entrecortada. Después abrazó a Julio, y después a Rosita, casi levantándola del suelo. Los observó a los tres con inmensa gratitud, apretando sus manos, y cuando por fin logró recuperar la voz, lo único que dijo fue:

—Creo que voy a llorar otra vez.

Todos se echaron a reír. Imelda intentó escabullirse para disimular lo mucho que se había emocionado también, pero sus hermanos la atraparon rodeándola con los brazos, entre risas y falsas protestas. Héctor se pasó todo el desayuno revisando las páginas del cuaderno, comentando cada detalle con la ilusión de un crío. Pero después, ya en privado, se acercó a Rosita y le mostró la primera hoja, con su pequeña leyenda: _Para que sigas trayendo felicidad a los corazones_.

—Es una gran responsabilidad —sonrió con gesto ambiguo—. No sé si podré escribir siempre cosas felices.

—No, no —replicó Rosita—. Cosas que _traigan felicidad_. No tienen por qué ser canciones alegres. A veces, las canciones tristes también son necesarias, ¿sí?

Le dedicó un guiño cómplice y él rio, pero al volver a mirarla vio de nuevo reflejado en su rostro el mismo torbellino de emociones que la había asaltado a ella la noche anterior.

—Ok, ok. Intentaré estar a la altura.

—Ay, Papá Héctor. —Rosita le palmeó un hombro con cariño—. Ya lo estás.

 _ **-Fin-**_

* * *

Antes de nada, ¡un millón de gracias a toda la gente que me ha dejado review durante estas últimas semanas! Ha sido maravilloso, de verdad, me habéis hecho muy feliz y ha sido toda una inyección de ánimo para seguir escribiendo, porque este relato me estaba dando tantísimos problemas que estuve a punto de tirar la toalla. Vuestros comentarios me dieron mucha fuerza para seguir. Es una pena que ffnet no permita responder individualmente a los reviews de usuarios no registrados, así que os mando unas palabritas desde aquí.

 **MINA** , **Brbara** , **Diana** , **Lectora** , **MJ Keehl** : GRACIAS por vuestras palabras y por tomaros el tiempo de dejar un comentario de apoyo, porque es siempre una alegría.

 **Lul** : me reí con lo que comentas de Héctor e Imelda, porque yo ya los shippeaba desde el minuto uno y creo que ahora deben estar entre los primeros puestos de mi top 5 de OTPs ever XD Los amo con locura. Me hace muy feliz que hayas disfrutado de los relatos y todo te parezca in character, ¡gracias!

 **Nakuru** : ¡muchas gracias por todos los review! Me han animado muchísimo a seguir escribiendo durante estas semanas :D Primero, sí, habrá algún relato más íntimo de Imelda y Héctor (tengo que ver _cuánto_ , porque depende de lo que me pida el prompt y de si encaja con la idea que se me ocurra). Yo creo que compartir cama es lo que más tiempo les llevaría en realidad, porque supone un paso muy definitivo de la reconciliación y, como dejé caer en este relato también, lo que quieren es tomarse las cosas con calma a ver si aún funcionan como pareja o no. No me extiendo más comentándolo, porque la siguiente parte de este prompt trata sobre estas cosas precisamente. Pero vamos, el contacto más íntimo (y ahí incluyo los besos) será la última barrera que caiga, así que todavía queda un poquito para llegar a eso. Intentaré que la espera os merezca la pena :) Por lo demás, no sabes la ilusión que me hacen tus palabras, estoy muy contenta de que los relatos te hayan enganchado y de que consideres que todo está in character. De hecho, me mata que pienses que es el mejor fic Imector del fandom, te juro que casi me haces llorar. Si el exceso de angst no es lo tuyo, esta es tu casa y te doy la bienvenida, porque aquí no hemos venido a sufrir, SINO A POR AMOR Y TERNURA XD No te preocupes, porque estoy decidida a seguir con la tabla hasta el final, aunque estos meses hayan sido tan irregulares. Espero poder recuperar un ritmo de actualización más estable a partir de ahora.

 **Anna** : ¡gracias miiiil! Los review largos me hacen súper feliz, así que encantadísima de que te extiendas todo lo que quieras :D Me alegro muchísimo de que tanto el tono como los personajes te parezcan in character, pero sobre todo de que la ambientación te parezca correcta. Desde el principio, lo que más me importó fue mantener ese espíritu de homenaje a México y ser lo más rigurosa posible. Nunca me podrá salir perfecto, obviamente, pero cada vez que los propios mexicanos os mostráis satisfechos con los relatos, me siento muy feliz. ¡Y LA MÚSICA! Me encanta que lo menciones, porque yo también amé cómo usaron la música en la película o, más bien, cómo supieron captar esa relación tan íntima con la música que hay en vuestra cultura (creo que esto es algo que compartimos, en mayor o menor grado, en toda Latinoamérica y España, y me emocionó muchísimo cuando lo vi en _Coco_ ). ¿No tienes a veces la sensación de que TODOS LOS BOLEROS te recuerdan a Héctor y a Imelda? Boleros, rancheras, cualquiera que tenga tema amoroso. Cuando buscaba canciones para la tabla, me di cuenta de esto y de repente comprendí que ellos _son_ la encarnación de esa idea de amor, de esa forma de amar a la que ha cantado siempre esta música, y me pareció bellísimo que los creadores de la peli los hubiesen diseñado así (no sé si los yanquis entienden este tipo de cosas, es una de las razones por las que el sector del fandom de habla inglesa a veces me deja muy fría en sus interpretaciones de la historia). El caso es que yo también soy fan absoluta de esta música, y de la música en general, y todo lo que me permita mezclar música y literatura me vuelve loca, así que estoy disfrutando muchísimo con ese aspecto de la tabla. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te guste :D ¡Y gracias por las recomendaciones! _Historia de un amor_ y _Cielito lindo_ son dos de mis favoritas de toda la vida, ay (y me mato, porque Héctor DE HECHO tenía un lunar junto a la boca, jajaja). No tenía pensado usar _La Llorona_ como canción principal en ningún relato, precisamente por el peso que ya tiene en la peli, aunque la menciono de vez en cuando porque como bien dices es LA canción. Sé que seguramente no era lo que esperabas, pero justo en este relato cayó _La Bikina_ , en cierto modo; y en la próxima parte cae _Bésame mucho_ , así queeeee… te has subido a este barco justo a tiempo XD En fin, respuesta kilométrica, pero es que me ha encantado el review, ¡de verdad, muchas gracias!

* * *

 **N/A** : Y ahora sí, **hablemos del one-shot** , a ver si logro no alargarme demasiado (aunque tengo bastantes cosas importantes que decir).

Primero, sobre la música. Como ya os comenté una vez, soy una patata absoluta para escribir canciones y, aunque puedo llegar a encontrar alguna rima decente, si no tengo una música en la cabeza que me sirva de guía y un esquema métrico para los versos, no hay manera. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió usar como base las canciones extra de la BSO de _Coco_. Técnicamente, las que escribe Héctor para los demás son originales, aunque en mi cabeza sean covers por necesidad. Pero también intenté mantener un poquito del espíritu de las respectivas canciones reales en cada escena (a pesar de que _Un mundo raro_ tengo previsto utilizarla en otro prompt ya de forma directa). _El corrido de Miguel Rivera_ es de Bronco, la versión de _La Bikina_ es la de Karol Sevilla y la de _Un mundo raro_ es la de La Santa Cecilia, que creo sinceramente que es mi favorita de todas las que he escuchado (y he escuchado muchas, porque amo con locura esta canción). Para la parte de Imelda me reservé _Bésame mucho_ , aunque no os emocionéis, porque os adelante que no va a haber muchos besos en ese relato. Al menos, no en el presente XD

Sobre el relato, vayamos por partes. No era exactamente mi intención, pero sin querer terminé implicándome a un nivel muy alto mientras escribía esto. Me pasa muchas veces con estos prompts, porque _Coco_ en general me toca mucho la fibra sensible, pero esta vez me he puesto aún más personal. Tanto Julio como Victoria y Rosita me han dado la oportunidad de dar voz a cosas que son muy importantes para mí de modo muy íntimo.

 **Julio** es, en cierto modo, un homenaje a mi padre y a ese amor que ha llegado a la vejez después de toda una vida compartida. Este es un tema que me pone muy sensible, porque el amor a fin de cuentas es eso: convivir, superar dificultades, sortear el día a día. Imelda y Héctor son La OTP, pero Julio y Coco son una pareja que adoro también por representar la cotidianeidad del amor, el matrimonio unido y funcional, la madurez y el dolor de la separación. La muerte es dura para quien se queda en la Tierra de los Vivos, pero también para quien pasa primero a la Tierra de los Muertos. Imagino a Julio y a Coco como esos esposos que han sido confidentes toda su vida y el mayor apoyo el uno del otro en un ambiente no siempre fácil. Lo que Imelda y Héctor _habrían podido ser_.

Que Héctor y Julio tienen un carácter muy afín también me parece una cosa súper obvia y, para variar, no estoy en absoluto de acuerdo con la gente que opina que su relación sería muy turbia a causa del rencor. De hecho, creo que quien podría tenerle menos rencor a Héctor es precisamente Julio, porque lo ha conocido a través de los ojos de Coco. Y Coco ama a su padre con locura; si solo podía hablar de él con su marido, que este lo hubiese odiado la habría destrozado (ya lo odiaba el resto de la familia, lo que ella necesitaba era un poco de comprensión). Así que me parece mucho más probable que Julio se hubiese sentido siempre dividido entre la versión de Imelda y la de su mujer. Y en cuanto se destapó la verdad, la balanza se habría inclinado a favor de su suegro rápidamente. Además, Julio tiene pinta de ser más bueno que un santo. En la película, es el único, junto con Imelda y los gemelos, que tiene un gesto de preocupación sincera por Héctor cuando lo está sacudiendo la muerte final. Soy fan absoluta del TeamEsposos que formarían estos dos.

Con **Victoria** entramos ya en el terreno de los headcanons. Mi dos hc favoritos sobre ella son el de Vico lesbiana y el de Vico aro/ace. Puesto que esto último es lo que me toca más de cerca (y sobre lo que menos se escribe en el mundillo del fanfic y en la ficción en general), mi hc para ella siempre ha sido ese: que nunca se casó porque directamente es asexual arromántica. Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir sobre ello desde esta perspectiva: la de hermana y tía que adora a su familia y tiene que soportar que todo el mundo considere ese amor una cosa de segunda. Yo he estado ahí: mis hermanos y mis sobrinos lo son todo para mí, y me rompe mucho el corazón que Vico muriese joven, aun siendo la hermana mayor, y se perdiera tantas cosas (sí, también tengo el hc de que ella murió antes que Julio). No lo he mencionado explícitamente, pero si Héctor comprende rápido ese punto es porque también lo imagino dentro del espectro, aunque en su caso siendo demiace (que, para quien no lo sepa, es la gente que solo es capaz de sentir atracción cuando comparte un vínculo muy fuerte y muy íntimo con la otra persona). No me preguntéis por qué, es la vibra que me dio el personaje desde el minuto uno y no lo puedo visualizar de otra manera. De modo que, aunque no es 100% como Victoria, Héctor, que se pasó toda su juventud oyendo a Ernesto y los demás hablar de "necesidades" que él no sentía, comprende perfectamente la perspectiva de su nieta. Y me encanta la idea de que conecten en un aspecto así.

También me gustaba relacionar la parte de Vico con _La Bikina_ , para darle la vuelta a la extendida creencia de que si no te enamoras no vales una mierda o solo te espera una vida desgraciada. Y los rumores, claro: cuando eres ace, la mayoría de la gente prefiere asumir que eres cualquier otra cosa menos eso, porque muchos ni comprenden el concepto. Creo que de Victoria se diría de todo, desde que era una frígida hasta que quizá tuviera algún tórrido romance secreto con alguien prohibido, pasando por que seguro que era lesbiana o incluso un hombre directamente. Quise hacer un guiño a todo eso a través del mote de _Vico_ , aunque es un tema que no conseguí aclarar del todo: en España no llamamos así a las Victorias, pero leí que en Latinoamérica sí es una forma muy común. Luego vi en otro sitio que en México concretamente _no lo es_ y que Vico solo se usa para Víctor, pero no conseguí enterarme de si eso es verdad o no. Al final lo dejé de forma un poco ambigua, pero si alguien me aclarase este punto en los reviews lo agradecería sinceramente.

Otra cosa que se me coló un poco por sorpresa en la parte de Vico fue la reflexión literaria. Eso no lo tenía previsto, pero me salió de forma natural, porque es algo que yo misma vengo sufriendo desde hace un par de años y una de las razones por las que conecté tantísimo con Héctor cuando vi la película: ¿merece la pena seguir escribiendo, cuando ves que no te ha llevado a ninguna parte? Él ya no se consideraba un músico, a pesar de que la música era su vida; y yo, después de veinte años dedicándome a escribir, estaba en un punto en el que tampoco me sentía con fuerzas para considerarme escritora. Mis motivos no eran exactamente los suyos, sino los que he puesto aquí en voz de Victoria. Pero trabajo en el mundo literario (soy correctora y reseñadora), y algo que le repito con frecuencia a las escritoras noveles es justo esto: vuestra voz es importante y necesaria, y hay historias que deben ser escritas y que solo vosotras (nosotras) podéis escribir. _Coco_ me ayudó a volver a escribir después de dos años de bloqueo total, cuando estaba a punto de renunciar a la escritura definitivamente, y eso ha sido importantísimo para mí. Entre unas cosas y otra, la parte de Vico me resultó súper catártica y espero que a alguien más le haya servido de ayuda.

Ahora, **Rosita**. Veamos, lo único que tenía claro con respecto a la parte de Rosita cuando empecé es que quería usarla para hablar de las dinámicas familiares tóxicas. Me atraía mucho la idea de que la que más sonríe y más simpática se muestra fuese también la que más dolor ha tenido que soportar. Hay dos aspectos muy arraigados en nuestra cultura de los años 40-50 que siempre asocié con ella: el primero es que en las familias con varios hijos se da por supuesto que la hija más joven se quedará soltera para cuidar de los padres cuando se hagan viejos; el segundo es que si llegas a los treinta años sin haberte casado ya eres una bala perdida sin esperanza ninguna, cuyas únicas opciones pasan por irte a un convento, casarte de rebote con algún viejales/viudo o resignarte a ser una solterona. Digo que esto era típico en los años 40-50, pero hay zonas en las que sigue estando a la orden del día. Sé que lo segundo también se da en México, porque lo he visto comentar a las compañeras del fandom, pero supongo que lo primero también. El caso es que no creo que Rosita no se casara porque no quisiera hacerlo, como Victoria, sino por una combinación de estas dos cosas.

Lo complicado llegó a la hora de elegir cómo enfocar el asunto. Con el background que les di a Julio y Rosita (huérfanos supervivientes del terremoto del 31), el caldo de cultivo mental que se me presentaba para ella era bastante complejo. Creo que tendría un trauma como una montaña y que desarrollaría una dependencia emocional brutal, y que eso la empujaría a plegarse siempre a los deseos de los demás y volcarse por completo en otros. Pero cuando eres así es terriblemente fácil convertirse en víctima de abuso psicológico, porque esa actitud de _dar, dar, dar_ a todas horas es ideal para las sanguijuelas que solo quieren _recibir, recibir, recibir_. Y dentro del marco familiar, estas dinámicas y el chantaje emocional se dan con demasiada frecuencia, porque _cómo vas a negarle algo a tu familia_.

La cuestión es que las víctimas de abuso no siempre se dan cuenta de que lo son, o no le dan tanta importancia como deberían porque "así son las cosas", y creo que Rosita estaría en ese punto. Esa es la razón de que me costase tanto dar con la voz apropiada para ella, porque es difícil hablar de abuso cuando quien está narrando no es plenamente consciente de él. Ella menciona algunas cosas de pasada que, a pesar de ser desagradables, considera normales. Quiere muchísimo a su abuelo, a pesar de que la relación que tuvo con él fue de una dependencia mutua absoluta bastante terrible (ella por el trauma de perder a sus padres y él por el trauma de perder a su hija). La tía Maru aprovechó la situación para cargar sobre Rosita cosas que no debería haber cargado ella sola, aunque no creo que lo hiciera por maldad, sino porque para ella sus hijos iban primero. Y bueno, todo ese cúmulo de pequeños detalles que conocemos bien los que tenemos familias grandes. Mi autora favorita, en una de sus novelas, definió la familia como "esa red que medio te ahoga y medio te apoya", y me parece una descripción muy acertada. La familia puede ser la mayor felicidad y el mayor quebradero de cabeza, al mismo tiempo. Nos queremos, pero también nos hacemos daño, porque el equilibrio entre el sacrificio y el egoísmo es muy frágil.

Hablaré un poco más de esto en la siguiente parte, cuando Héctor e Imelda lo comenten en privado, porque Héctor sí es una víctima consciente de abuso emocional y tiene su propio trauma talla extragrande con el tema (tanto por su familia como por Ernesto). Quería reflejar aquí que si conectó tan rápido con Rosita y desarrolló un cariño tan fuerte por ella en estos meses fue precisamente por eso: se sentía identificado y le tocó una fibra muy sensible. Me gustan muchísimo los distintos matices de las relaciones que establecería Héctor con el resto de la familia, porque conecta con cada uno por una cosa diferente; pero nunca me había parado a pensar demasiado en su relación con Rosita, más allá de que por carácter seguro que se llevarían bien, hasta que me propuse escribir este one-shot. Ahora adoro el dúo que forman.

La parte de Rosita es la más larga porque se pasa más tiempo pensando en los demás que en ella misma, tiene más capas que una cebolla y llegar al núcleo de su caso era el doble de difícil que con Julio y Victoria. No la he querido recortar porque sentía que arruinaría su desarrollo. Y, aunque sé que _Un mundo raro_ es una canción de amor, me gusta mucho utilizarla para asuntos familiares y para casos como estos, en los que tienes que mentir muchísimo (sobre todo a ti mismo) para mantener una fachada. De hecho, el prompt para el que tenía pensado utilizarla en solitario es uno dedicado a la infancia de Héctor y su relación con su padre, su tía y su abuelo (Joaquín, Lola y Carlos). La familia sí que puede ser un mundo raro.

Dos últimas cosas para quien tenga curiosidad. He puesto el cumpleaños de Rosita el día 19 de marzo, porque esta mujer es piscis hasta la médula y no podía retrasarlo más, pero también tenía que dar margen para que la situación familiar se fuera desarrollando (permitidle a una escritora sus manías, please; la mía es asignarle signo del zodiaco a todo el mundo XD). Sé que en México no es igual y por eso no lo he mencionado, pero el 19 de marzo, día de San José, es cuando celebramos en España el Día del Padre, y me hacía ilusión que Julio, Rosita y Victoria le dieran la bienvenida a la familia a Héctor en esa fecha. En cualquier caso, han pasado casi cinco meses desde el Día de Muertos, por si os estoy haciendo un lío con tanto salto atrás y adelante (el final de _Alma mía_ es justo anterior al final de la parte de Victoria aquí).

Y para que os ubiquéis mejor con la familia Núñez: Papá Enrique y Mamá Gabriela tuvieron tres hijos, Charo (casada con Víctor), Maru (casada con Lorenzo/Lencho) y Alfonso/Moncho (soltero). Charo y Víctor tuvieron cuatro: Elena/Leni, Julio, Rosita y Federico/Quico; y Maru y Lorenzo otros cuatro: Mina, Nati, Ignacio y Eduardo (a los que solo se menciona de pasada, pero que también están por ahí y son más pequeños que Rosita). Los árboles genealógicos y las cronologías son otra de mis manías, junto con lo del zodiaco, LOL.

Y YA PARO, LO PROMETO. Hasta aquí las notas. La buena noticia es que la siguiente parte ya está casi terminada también y lo más posible es que el domingo que viene haya nueva actualización (y si no es el domingo 23, será el domingo 30, pero esperadla seguro para estas fiestas). Salvado este escollo, espero poder recuperar un ritmo de actualización más o menos estable hasta terminar la tabla. ¡Aún quedan cosas por contar!

Un abrazo enorme, que paséis una excelente semana y ¡hasta el domingo que viene!


	11. Popurrí (II)

Jaja, más de 20.000 palabras de relato, feliz Navidad 8D Pido disculpas, por la extensión y por el retraso, pero espero que lo disfrutéis XD

 **Prompt** : _Family portrait  
_ **Word Count** : 21.082  
 **Summary** : Antes de desaparecer de sus vidas, Héctor había dejado tras de sí una foto familiar junto a su esposa y su hija. Una foto que Coco rompió para proteger a su madre y que Imelda se había acostumbrado a ver incompleta. Ahora que Héctor estaba de vuelta en casa, sin embargo, ya era hora de devolverle el lugar que le correspondía en el retrato familiar.

* * *

 _ **Popurrí (II)**_

Aquella había sido probablemente la peor decisión de sus veinte años de vida. Imelda sabía que era una pésima idea enredarse en ese pensamiento, pero resultaba imposible ignorarlo justo ahora, con los nervios de punta, el estómago del revés por la tensión y un bebé en sus brazos que no paraba de berrear a pleno pulmón.

—Ya, ya, Coco, mi amor —balbuceaba, meciendo a su hija insistentemente—. Está bien, m'ija, _shhh_ , _shhh_ …

Ella redobló sus berridos. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Se encontraría mal? ¿Tendría sueño, hambre, gases? ¿La estaba agitando demasiado? Dios santo, _¿por qué lloraba así?_

—Haz que se calle de una vez —gruñó Ernesto desde el asiento de enfrente, con la cara hundida en una mano.

—Me encantaría que fueras tú quien se callara —escupió Imelda en respuesta.

—Lo ideal sería que nos callásemos todos —intervino Héctor, con una tensa sonrisa que se tornó aún más tensa cuando su esposa y su mejor amigo lo fulminaron con la mirada.

El día había ido mal desde el principio. Su tren no salía hasta primera hora de la tarde, pero aquel estúpido viaje la tenía tan nerviosa que se había pasado toda la mañana corriendo de un lado a otro, recogiendo y limpiando como si fuesen a pasar un mes fuera. Quizá ponerse a fregar el suelo de toda la casa y lavar la ropa no había sido lo más acertado, pero también había hecho y deshecho las maletas cinco veces, había preparado comida para toda la semana, le había gritado a Héctor por darle de comer a Coco demasiado despacio (maldita sea, quizá por eso la pequeña se sentía mal ahora) y, aun cuando ya estaban subiendo al tren cargados de paquetes, seguía repasando por enésima vez todo lo que llevaban con la horrible sensación de que no había guardado suficientes pañales o comida o lo que fuese, y eso desencadenaría una hecatombe.

—Te dije que lo único que necesitabas era la guitarra, una muda y el charro blanco, Héctor —le había espetado Ernesto después, mientras intentaban acomodar los bultos en el portaequipajes—. No nos estamos mudando de ciudad, estaremos fuera _dos días_.

Y Héctor se había paralizado, con la maleta en el aire.

—El charro blanco —musitó, mirando a su mujer con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Lo metiste?

No, no lo había hecho. Distraídos con las cosas de Coco, ninguno de los dos se había acordado, el tren ya estaba en marcha y Ernesto, cuya paciencia llevaba días al límite, había estallado con un rugido de frustración.

—¡De veras, tenías _una_ cosa de la que acordarte!

—¡Teníamos mil cosas de las que acordarnos!

—¡Con qué pretendes tocar mañana en la que podría ser la oportunidad de nuestras vidas!

—¡Pues con este mismo charro, qué importa! Vamos a actuar, no a un pase de moda.

—¿Pero por qué eres tan tarugo, Héctor? ¡La imagen es lo que marca la diferencia en una actuación!

—La _música_ es lo que marca la diferencia en una actuación.

—¡Vamos a tocar en el Mier y Terán, no en la plaza del pueblo!

—¡Ay, ya relájate, Ernesto!

Ya fuese por la discusión o por la simple tensión acumulada a lo largo de aquel día tan extraño y tan fuera de su tranquila rutina, Coco había empezado a llorar entonces. Y así seguía, ajena al estrés de su madre, el tic nervioso que agitaba una de las piernas de su padre, los gruñidos de Ernesto y las miradas cada vez más irritadas del resto de pasajeros del vagón.

—Mi vida, por favor —repetía Imelda, casi sacudiéndola ya—. Por favor, cálmate…

—Trae, déjame intentarlo —musitó Héctor por fin, y alargó los brazos hacia ella.

Imelda se apartó de golpe.

—¿Qué haces? —masculló entre dientes—. Tú no _tienes_ que ocuparte del bebé.

—¿Pero qué dices? —siseó él.

—¿Quieres avergonzarme delante de toda esta gente? _Yo_ tengo que ocuparme de ella.

—Imelda —Héctor se frotó la frente—, hace mucho calor aquí dentro, solo la sacaré un poco afuera para tomar el aire. Quizá así…

— _¿Afuera?_ ¿Es que perdiste el juicio? ¿Y si…?

—No la dejaré caer a las vías, no soy estúpido.

—No voy a…

—Imelda —repitió, más firme esta vez, con una amplia sonrisa de dientes apretados—, déjame sacar a Coco de aquí antes de que nos arrojen a las vías a _nosotros_.

Tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Menudo espectáculo. En la intimidad de su casa podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana; no importaba que fuera Héctor quien mejor dormía a Coco, o quien tenía más maña para calmarla, o quien más la hacía reír, o quien se inventaba los juegos más divertidos. Ella lo miraba y se sentía orgullosa de él, de lo mucho que adoraba a su hija y lo mucho que se implicaba en su cuidado. Pero fuera de casa, la responsabilidad era suya, de _ella_ , y una madre incapaz de calmar a su propia hija era una madre inútil. Sentía que Héctor la estaba poniendo en evidencia. Sentía los ojos de Ernesto clavados en ellos como puñales. Pero también sentía sus propios ojos húmedos y un nudo de desesperación en la garganta; y cedió, porque si había algo peor que una madre inútil era una madre histérica.

Asintió con la cabeza e hizo amago de pasarle a Coco. Ernesto bufó.

—Quítate al menos la chaqueta, hombre, ¡solo faltaría que la cría te vomite encima o algo!

Héctor debía estar hartísimo de ambos, porque puso los ojos en blanco y rechinó los dientes, con su cara de _Dios mío, dame paciencia_. Pero se quitó la chaqueta, tomó en brazos a su hija y recorrió el pasillo a zancadas hasta desaparecer tras la puerta posterior del vagón. Después de lo mucho que les había perforado los oídos el llanto de la pequeña, el repentino silencio se hizo hasta ominoso. Durante un momento, Imelda contuvo la respiración, con la espalda recta y las manos en el regazo, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la dignidad, aunque sabía que estaba empapada de sudor y le ardía el rostro. Poco a poco, la tensión comenzó a rebajarse. Al traqueteo del tren se fue uniendo el murmullo de las conversaciones. Y solo entonces se permitió ella dejar escapar el aire y encarar a Ernesto, que no había dejado de mirarla fijamente ni un segundo, con los brazos cruzados y expresión pétrea.

—Ahórratelo. Yo soy la primera que no quería venir.

—Pues no veo que decidieras quedarte —replicó él, y su voz le sonó cargada de veneno.

La ira casi la asfixió. Sus manos se crisparon y tuvo que apretarlas en sendos puños para no cerrárselas a aquel odioso malnacido en torno al cuello.

—¡Es nuestro aniversario, Ernesto!

Este suspiró con exagerado dramatismo, como si se dispusiera a explicar algo muy básico a una persona muy estúpida.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué importa eso? Es un día como cualquier otro, Imelda. Es más: no pensé que fuese necesario decirte esto, pero si te casas con un músico el Día de la Independencia es obvio que tu esposo tendrá que trabajar el "día del aniversario". No nos podemos permitir quedarnos en casa mano sobre mano en fechas como estas.

—¡No nos casamos el Día de la Independencia! —gruñó ella, obligándose a mantener la voz en un susurro—. Nos casamos hoy, día 14, fiesta de la Santa Cruz de los Milagros, advocación de nuestra parroquia. Algo que debería usted saber, señor _de la Cruz_.

—No me vengas con el sermón, no me interesa.

—¡Pudiste programar esta pinche actuación para el mismo día 16!

Ernesto soltó una risotada.

—Claro que sí. Cuando seamos famosos, quizá. Pero mientras, ¿te haces siquiera una idea de lo importante que es haber conseguido un hueco para tocar en el teatro de Oaxaca en la víspera de la fiesta grande? ¡En el teatro, Imelda! No seremos los artistas principales, pero estaremos ahí, en el escenario del Mier y Terán, no en una plaza ni en una cantina de mala muerte. Y habrá gente importante, el tipo de gente que podría abrirte puertas si llamas su atención. ¿De veras pretendes decirme que su aniversario de boda tiene prioridad?

—Que nuestro aniversario no signifique nada para ti no quiere decir que no signifique nada para nosotros.

—¿Sí? Pues Héctor no le encontró inconveniente a la fecha hasta que tú te pusiste loca con el tema. —Fue un golpe bajo y tuvo justo el efecto que él pretendía. Imelda se envaró y la mirada de Ernesto se afiló aún más—. Sigue atándolo en corto como si fuese tu perro en vez de tu esposo y el día más inesperado te llevarás una desagradable sorpresa. Si tanto lo quieres, déjalo trabajar de una buena vez. Bien podías haberte quedado en casa calentándole la cama hasta que volviéramos el jueves, eran solo dos malditos días. ¿Tan urgida estás?

Imelda se levantó de un salto, tan bruscamente que la pareja que estaba sentada al otro lado del pasillo brincó por el susto. Ernesto, sin embargo, ni siquiera se inmutó. Le sostuvo la mirada con una ceja enarcada, y ella deseó poder arrancarse una de las botas y estrellársela en la cara.

—Eres lo más desagradable que he tenido la mala suerte de encontrar en mi vida.

—No, solo soy realista. —Ernesto se encogió de hombros—. Que a ti te disguste la realidad no es mi culpa.

Pero ella no honró aquello con una respuesta. Ya se alejaba de él a zancadas también, en dirección a la puerta trasera del vagón. Su relación con Ernesto nunca había sido muy buena, pero desde que Héctor y ella se habían casado era totalmente insoportable. Él nunca perdía oportunidad para machacarla. _Pendejo hijo de perra_ , gruñó para sí, temblando de rabia. Aunque, cuando alcanzó la salida, temblaba más bien de desazón, amargura y… miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿De verdad a Héctor le había dado igual la fecha? ¿Le había parecido bien dejarlas solas en un día como aquel? Bueno, ¿y por qué no habría de parecérselo? Todo era cierto: él era músico, las fiestas importantes eran las épocas de mayor trabajo, y aquella era de verdad una oportunidad increíble. Ella debería estar feliz, ¿por qué demonios no estaba feliz? ¿Por qué aquel asunto había hecho que perdiera por completo los nervios?

Porque la idea de que el aniversario de su boda ya solo le importase a ella era aterradora.

Se alegró de que el aire le impactara de lleno en la cara al salir a la plataforma; así pudo echarle la culpa de lo mucho que le picaban los ojos.

—¿… y el cielo, eh? ¿De qué color es el cielo?

—Sul.

Héctor seguía ahí, con Coco en brazos, sujetándola con firmeza y aire experto para amortiguar el vaivén del tren. Su hija había dejado de llorar y, aunque aún parecía algo cansada, estaba mucho más tranquila.

—¿De veras? ¿No es amarillo? ¿O rojo?

—¡Na! —exclamó Coco con un brinquito, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¡Sul!

Imelda suspiró, notando que su propia tensión se aplacaba. Adoraba aquella sonrisa, que dibujaba hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Coco tenía la costumbre de morderse el labio inferior cada vez que sonreía así, con un aire travieso que siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa también a su madre. Esta vez no fue una excepción, aunque no logró aflojar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

—¿Y la camisa de papá? Uy, esa es difícil…

—Anca. —Coco palmeó con sus manitas la pechera de la camisa de Héctor.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Y el pañuelo de papá?

—Ede. —Ahí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa traviesa, aún más pronunciada.

—¿Seguro? —Héctor entrecerró los ojos, acusador.

—¡Ojo! —chilló Coco, y ambos rompieron a reír.

Dios, ojalá estuviesen en el patio de casa ahora mismo. Ojalá… Imelda apretó los labios y se acercó a ellos, apegándose a la espalda de Héctor para envolverlo en sus brazos. Estaba tan flaco que ella llegaba a agarrarse sus propios codos y aun así no lo estrechaba del todo. Él se sacudió en una pantomima de escalofrío.

—¡Ay, nos atacan por detrás! ¡Ayuda! ¡Coco, sálvame!

—¡Qué nooo! —La pequeña no paraba de reírse—. ¡Papá! ¡Qués mamá!

Imelda se rio en un murmullo también y hundió el rostro entre sus omóplatos. Tenía la camisa húmeda por el sudor, pero no podía importarle menos. Solo quería quedarse allí aferrada a él hasta que el próximo tren los llevara de vuelta a casa.

—Mamá… —Coco se asomó desde el hombro de su padre, inclinándose para estirar un bracito hacia ella—. Hola, mamá.

—Hola, mi vida. —Imelda le besó la mano.

—Hola, mamá —repitió Héctor, girándose a medias para mirarla también. Sin embargo, su sonrisa decayó al ver su expresión—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella volvió a enterrar la cara en su camisa.

—Ernesto es un… —Tuvo que morderse la lengua para frenarse delante de su hija.

El suspiro de Héctor sonó a puro agotamiento.

—Ignóralo, mi amor. Está molesto, y ya sabes que dice muchas bobadas cuando está molesto.

—No lo puedo ignorar si se la pasa mirándome como si fuese estiércol pegado a sus zapatos. Esto no fue una buena idea, Héctor, tendríamos que…

—Imelda —atajó él, volviéndose del todo para poder encararla—, por favor. Te pedí que vinieras porque _quería_ que vinieras, quería tenerlas a ambas conmigo. Sé que… sé que el día está siendo un desastre, pero mejorará, ya verás. Pasearemos por la capital y disfrutaremos de la fiesta, será como una pequeña aventura, ¿sí? Algo distinto.

—¿Distinto? —La voz le tembló al decirlo y rezó por que hubiese pasado desapercibido con el ruido de la marcha—. ¿Tan… tan malo es hacer lo de siempre?

—No, no, claro que no, es solo que… —Héctor se mordió el labio e hizo una pausa, como eligiendo con cuidado las palabras—. No saliste de Santa Cecilia desde que nos casamos. No quiero que… Tú antes viajabas con tu papá, Imelda. Conocías los caminos, y en una época peor que esta. Quiero que veas que lo que hacemos es seguro. Mira, restauraron las vías, moverse en tren es muy cómodo, Oaxaca está cerca. Es nuestro primer viaje con Coco y aún tenemos mucho que aprender, pero viajar juntos no es imposible. La próxima vez podremos ir a dónde nos plazca y cuando nos plazca, solos nosotros tres. Incluso podrían acompañarnos más a menudo, ambas.

A Imelda se le ocurrían veinte cosas que objetar a aquel discurso, pero no tenía ánimo para discutir. Ahora no. De modo que se limitó a acurrucarse contra él, igual que hacía la propia Coco. Héctor la acogió, envolviéndola por los hombros con un brazo mientras sostenía a su hija con el otro, y las abrazó a las dos con fuerza contra su pecho hasta que la pequeña empezó a protestar. Él rio y le llenó la cara de besos, arrancándole otra risita por las cosquillas; pero, cuando se inclinó para posar un beso también entre el pelo de su esposa, esta solo lo estrechó aún más, buscando el arrullo de los latidos de su corazón.

Solo cuando él estaba ahí, junto a ella, muy cerca, se acallaba la inquietud que llevaba meses creciendo y creciendo en la boca de su estómago. Como el presentimiento de una catástrofe que esperaba agazapada a la vuelta de la esquina.

El trayecto en tren era relativamente corto, y aquello supuso un alivio. Pero, aunque todo les quedaba más o menos cerca de la estación, caminar hasta la posada cargando con el equipaje extra y con Coco supuso un fastidio que tuvo a Ernesto renegando desde que salieron del vagón hasta que pusieron los pies en el cuarto reservado.

—¿Dormiremos aquí? —jadeó Imelda, contemplando con desamparo la minúscula habitación, con dos simples camastros y una ventana—. ¿Los _cuatro_?

—Ya estaba todo previsto antes de que decidieras unirte a la fiesta —rezongó Ernesto, lanzando su maleta sobre una de las camas—. Es el sitio más barato y mejor ubicado que encontré. Lamento que no sea del gusto de la señora.

Imelda le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero Héctor se apresuró a colocarse en medio.

—Siempre ahorramos todo lo posible en alojamiento, mi amor —explicó con suavidad—. Al fin y al cabo, solo venimos a dormir, pasamos todo el día fuera…

—Exacto, siempre pasamos todo el día fuera. Así que agarra esa pinche guitarra y vámonos.

El joven matrimonio se envaró y exclamaron a coro:

—¿Qué?

Ernesto resopló con exasperación.

—¡Ándale de una vez, Héctor! ¡Llegamos con el tiempo justo, nos esperan!

—¡P-pero la actuación no es hasta la noche!

—¿Y quieres aparecer cinco minutos antes o cómo? ¡Tenemos que reunirnos primero con la gente del teatro para ultimar lo de mañana, y luego ir hasta la cantina esa a prepararnos y conocer a los demás! De veras, ¿es que te olvidaste los sesos en tu casa también hoy? Ya despabílate, que vinimos aquí a trabajar, no a hacer turismo.

Héctor la miró con la impotencia y la disculpa reflejadas en la cara, pero aun así dejó las maletas y tomó el estuche de la guitarra.

—Estaré de vuelta lo antes posible —balbuceó, casi tan desconcertado como ella.

Hizo amago de acercarse a darle un beso de despedida, pero Ernesto lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta y tiró de él hacia atrás, protestando. La puerta se cerró de golpe tras ellos. E Imelda se quedó allí plantada, en medio de una habitación extraña, en una ciudad extraña, con la boca abierta y el alma en los pies.

—¿None? —demandó Coco, tirando levemente de la pechera de su vestido—. ¿None va? ¿Papá none va?

—Papá va… papá tiene que trabajar, mi vida —contestó, intentando sonreír para ella—. Luego vuelve con nosotras.

Coco miró alrededor con gesto receloso. La situación debió gustarle tan poco como a su madre, porque su boca se empezó a torcer en un puchero, y a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Nonono, no llores, mi amor, todo está bien, ¿sí? Mamá está aquí contigo. —La besó y la meció—. Mamá está aquí, Coco. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que comamos algo, eh? —La pequeña negó con la cabeza, acurrucándose contra su pecho, y ella la estrechó hasta hundir el rostro en su pelo—. No llores, Coco. No llores, o lloraré yo también…

No lo hizo, aunque sí se quedó un rato largo sorbiendo por la nariz. Imelda se sentó a los pies de la cama y la acunó, cantando suavemente mientras Coco se adormilaba poco a poco. No tardó demasiado en caer rendida, pero incluso entonces, ella no se movió. Permaneció así, con su hija entre sus brazos, sin atreverse ni a pensar. El espejo que había en la pared le devolvió un reflejo que apenas reconoció: una joven ojerosa y despeinada, con más cara de niña perdida que de adulta competente. Se sentía un completo desastre. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Y porque esta vez estaba a solas, sin ojos desconocidos juzgándola en silencio, agachó la cabeza, apretó los dientes y dejó escapar las lágrimas que llevaba reteniendo todo el día.

Coco no durmió más de media hora, pero se despertó con mejor aspecto. Viéndola sonreír y corretear por la habitación, ahora más curiosa que asustada, Imelda también se sintió mejor y logró recuperar la compostura. No podía venirse abajo de esa manera tan absurda, Héctor tenía razón: siempre que su padre había tenido que viajar lejos de Santa Cecilia, ella lo había acompañado. Era perfectamente capaz de arreglárselas sola. No era ninguna cría débil e indefensa. Así que le dio a Coco algo de merendar, se encargó de dejarla limpia y seca y salió de la habitación con su hija en la cadera y los pañales en la mano, en busca de una fuente.

Héctor había insistido en que Ernesto consiguiera un pase para que Imelda pudiera verlos mañana en el teatro. En cambio, la actuación que el amigo de su esposo había programado para hoy (y que ella sospechaba que no era más que una excusa para obligarlos a viajar el mismo día 14) era mucho más modesta, en una cantina del centro, con el tipo de público que ella no querría tener a menos de diez metros de distancia. Era imposible acompañarlos allí, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a esperar a Héctor encerrada en la habitación. En cuanto lavara los pañales, recogería un par de cosas y saldría a pasear con Coco, aunque tuvieran que hacerlo las dos solas.

Sin embargo, en torno a la fuente del patio de la posada había reunidas varias mujeres, y la acogieron en su círculo con esa abierta camaradería que da la experiencia compartida. Había también un puñado de chamaquitos jugando por allí, capitaneados por una niña de unos cinco años que los dirigía a todos con la eficiencia de un general en el campo de batalla. Aunque a sus dos años y dos meses Coco era probablemente la más pequeñita, no dudó en unirse a ellos, con sus risas, sus carreras y sus gritos. Era una escena agradable, casi familiar, e Imelda se permitió relajarse de una vez mientras lavaba junto a las demás.

La más joven de ellas amamantaba a un bebé de escasos meses al mismo tiempo que mantenía un ojo puesto en el resto de niños, por lo que apenas intervenía en la conversación. Pero las otras dos mujeres, ya entradas en la madurez, no tenían pelos en la lengua y se mostraban tan cercanas que, antes de darse cuenta, Imelda se encontró desahogando toda la frustración acumulada durante semanas. Sobre aquel trabajo, sobre el viaje, sobre el compadre de su esposo y sobre todo en general.

—¡Qué viajar es fácil! —exclamó una con un bufido, meneando la cabeza—. ¡Claro que sí! Fácil para ellos, que no tienen que pensar en nada más que en sí mismos. Pero como viajes en familia, ¿quién se ocupa de los chamacos en cuanto te subes al carro, eh? Te digo yo quién.

—Los hombres son muy ciegos para según qué cosas —apoyó la otra, asintiendo con solemnidad—. Se piensan que si algo a ellos no les da problemas, es que no le da problemas a nadie más.

—¡Y a ellos pocas cosas les dan problemas! ¿Que les da gana de orinar? Orinan en cualquier lado. ¿Que les da gana de dormir? Pues a dormir. Óyeme bien, ni una pinche noche dormí tranquila yo mientras viajaba cuando era muchacha, pendiente de que no se me colara ningún fresco bajo la falda. Por no hablar de que ellos no van chorreando una vez al mes como un puerco en día de matanza, ¿eh?

Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento, e Imelda dio gracias al cielo por que su propio periodo no hubiese coincidido con aquel maldito viaje. Si hubiese tenido que estar pendiente de eso además de los pañales de Coco, habría sido el colmo.

—La vida en el camino no es para la mujer. Menos aún si tienes ya chamacos.

—Hay que echar raíces, pero no les hables de eso a ellos si tienen un "espíritu libre", que te ponen pies en polvorosa.

—Yo le dije al mío: óyeme, Chucho, que si quieres _liberar tu espíritu_ , ándale cuanto se te antoje, que yo te espero en casa. Mientras me mande plata para poder comer, que se regrese cuando quiera.

—Cuando le urja sacudirte la cama, ¿eh? Para eso siempre regresan.

—A no ser que se la sacudan a otra en el camino, que yo sé bien que el mío me hizo de chivo los tamales más de una vez.

Aquello no ayudaba exactamente a mejorar su humor, pero sí a cimentar su determinación. Todo lo que estaban diciendo era verdad. A Héctor podía parecerle una idea fantástica que su esposa y su hija lo acompañaran en sus viajes, pero la realidad era justo la que estaba viviendo ahora mismo: él por ahí, trabajando todo el día (o lo que quiera que hicieran Ernesto y él) mientras ella esperaba como un mueble a que acabasen. No se había parado a pensar en los problemas que acarreaba viajar con un bebé o en si para ella toda la situación era el triple de incómoda y engorrosa. Además, ¿desde cuándo recorrerse medio Estado era imprescindible para ser músico? Héctor apenas había puesto los pies fuera de Santa Cecilia desde que llegó a los siete años, y nunca le había hecho falta hacerlo para encontrar trabajo. ¿Por qué viajar era tan importante de repente, justo ahora que ya se habían casado y acababan de ser padres? ¿Por qué aceptaba todos los malditos planes de Ernesto, que llevaba _el año entero_ apalabrando actuaciones en cualquier sitio menos en Santa Cecilia? En los últimos meses, ahora que la situación política parecía estabilizarse por fin, no paraba de hablar incluso de hacer una gira por todo el país. ¿También iba a aplaudir Héctor aquel disparate?

Ella no quería viajar. No quería pasarse el día metida en trenes, carros o mugrientas habitaciones de posada, esperando a su esposo y soportando a Ernesto. No era eso lo que quería para su hija. Ella quería estar en casa, convertirla en un hogar, echar raíces y vivir la vida con la que ambos habían soñado desde siempre.

Era eso lo que ambos habían soñado, ¿no? _¿No?_

Cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo, las mujeres dijeron:

—Cena con nosotras, Imelda. No es bueno que estén solas.

—Si tu esposo tocaba esta noche en una cantina, no lo esperes levantada.

Y ella aceptó. Se quedó con ellas, cenaron juntas, charlaron un poco más y compartieron risas, comida y una botella de mezcal. Imelda rechazó esta última amablemente, consciente de que no se podía permitir bajar la guardia lo más mínimo estando allí sola con Coco. Y solo cuando la pequeña comenzó a acurrucarse contra ella, amodorrada, se despidió de las demás y regresó a la habitación.

Se acostó en una de las camas con Coco abrazada contra su pecho, y esta se quedó dormida casi en el acto, agotada. Pero Imelda no podía dormir. Clavaba los ojos en las sombras que la lámpara encendida dibujaba en la pared, cambiantes con cada parpadeo de la llama. No supo el tiempo que permaneció así, tan alerta como un animal, atenta a cada crujido, cada paso, cada susurro. Hasta que una llave giró en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió con sigilo, cerrándose suavemente después.

—Imelda… ¿estás despierta?

Habría sido muy fácil guardar silencio y hacerse la dormida. Ganas no le faltaban. Pero la voz de Héctor disolvió la tensión, arrancándole un suspiro de alivio. No parecía haber señales de Ernesto, lo que la tranquilizó aún más. Y, aunque seguía de un humor pésimo, murmuró:

—Sí.

Héctor ahogó un suspiro también. Lo oyó moverse por la habitación, a su espalda, pero no lo miró. Se mantuvo obstinadamente de cara a la pared.

—¿Cómo está Coco? ¿Se le pasó el malestar? ¿Está…?

—Está bien.

Él dejó el estuche apoyado en la pared. Se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos, con el rumor de tela contra tela.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? ¿Salieron por la ciudad o…?

—No.

—¿Hubo algún problema?

—No.

Silencio.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto en regresar. Ya sabes cómo es esto…

—Sí. Ya lo sé.

Silencio de nuevo, y entonces pasos, y de repente lo tenía justo delante, haciendo amago de subirse a la cama por el costado que ocupaba ella. Tuvo que tragarse un gruñido de exasperación, retrocediendo al tiempo que él trataba de avanzar, removiéndose y reacomodándose.

—¡Héctor! Te dejé sitio al otro lado, maldita se…

—Sí. Pero quiero verte la cara, no la nuca.

—¡Vas a despertar a Coco y te juro que…!

—No la despertaré, ¿ves? Todo en orden.

—No seas…

Las palabras murieron contra su boca. Imelda deseó apartarse y mandarlo fuera de la cama de un empujón, y reclamarle que no todo se puede solucionar con besos. _Para eso siempre regresan, ¿eh?_ Pero no pudo. Sentía tanta añoranza de él, tanta _hambre_ , que cuando por fin atinó a posar una mano en su pecho para empujarlo solo logró agarrarlo de la camisa y atraerlo un poco más. Héctor debió tomar el gesto como una buena señal, porque suspiró y se relajó, envolviéndola en sus brazos del mismo modo que ella envolvía a Coco. El beso perdió brusquedad y se tornó más cálido, más suave, más profundo. Más suyo, como cuando se besaban en la intimidad de su hogar. Allí era donde deberían estar ahora mismo. En su hogar, en su cama, besándose, riendo, haciendo el amor o lo que sea que hubiesen decidido para celebrar aquella fecha.

Cuando Héctor se separó de sus labios, los sintió temblar. Sintió los ojos arder por las lágrimas. Y se odió a sí misma por ser tan débil.

—Sabes a tequila —musitó a duras penas, sin alzar la mirada.

—Nos invitaron a un trago al terminar —explicó él, posando ahora una lluvia de besitos sobre la cabeza de su hija, que seguía dormida, atrapada entre ambos—. Querían que nos quedásemos más tiempo, pero les dije que tenía gente importante esperándome. Ernesto sí se quedó. Con un poco de suerte, quizá ni venga a dormir. Creo que no le entusiasmaba la idea de compartir cuarto con nosotros.

—Como si a mí sí. —Imelda puso los ojos en blanco—. Solo espero que no tengamos que ir a pescarlo al río después, si se pone hasta las chanclas.

Héctor rio en un murmullo.

—Ya le advertí que no se pasara con los tragos, que esta vez no estaría yo ahí para vigilarlo.

Hubo una pausa. Imelda apretó los labios, que aún conservaban su sabor, y rozó con los dedos su pañuelo de raso.

—¿Fue bien?

—Sí, fue bien. Era un público entregado, corearon todas las canciones. Espero que el de mañana sea igual de poco exigente.

Volvió a reír, pero con un deje distinto. Estaba nervioso, y Héctor rara vez se ponía nervioso antes de una actuación, sin importar dónde tocara o quién fuese el público. Su prioridad siempre era hacer disfrutar a la audiencia, sin más, y quien espera poco también tiene poco que perder. Pero lo que pudiera ocurrir mañana le inquietaba, y si le inquietaba era porque era importante para él. Imelda dejó que esa realidad calara, con todas sus implicaciones.

—Irá bien —susurró, y por fin lo miró a los ojos—. Eres un músico excelente.

Héctor la contempló por un instante, como hechizado, y cerró la distancia para volver a besarla. Fue ella quien suspiró esta vez, mientras sus dedos se crispaban, sin saber a dónde agarrarse. No podían apegarse más, no sin hacerle daño a Coco, y tampoco era el lugar ni el momento para algo verdaderamente íntimo. Pero, por un segundo, deseó que la conversación muriese ahí y que el beso fuese eterno, y que el mundo entero dejase de existir y se llevase consigo sus problemas.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

—Imelda… —exhaló él al romper el contacto, y esbozó una sonrisa trémula por la emoción—. Es… es un sueño tenerlas aquí. Poder estar contigo, aunque estemos lejos de casa. Sin camas vacías, sin los ronquidos de Ernesto. Yo… e-estoy tan feliz de que vinieran conmigo, estoy tan…

—No deberíamos estar aquí —lo interrumpió ella, con un nudo en la garganta—. No debimos venir, Héctor. Y esto no se volverá a repetir.

Él se quedó estático. Su tierna sonrisa se congeló y se marchitó hasta desaparecer, mirándola con un desamparo tan evidente que Imelda tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no venirse abajo.

—Pero…

—No hay ningún "pero" que valga. No importa que tú nos quieras tener aquí, este no es nuestro lugar, no podemos estar de esta manera cada vez que a Ernesto se le ocurra ir a actuar a casa de la fregada. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

Su expresión decayó aún más.

—Imelda, no… no podíamos cancelar la actuación, Ernesto trabajó mucho por conseguir esta oportunidad, y ya había…

—¡Ernesto…! —Se mordió el labio con fuerza, obligándose a mantener la voz en un susurro—. Ernesto bien puede irse a la chingada.

—No digas eso. Él es quien más se está moviendo para que podamos hacernos un nombre, buscando contactos y hablando con gente importante, mientras que yo solo…

Su voz se apagó, pero a Imelda se le encogió el estómago de golpe.

—Mientras que tú solo ¿qué? ¿Te quedas en casa sin hacer nada?

—No he dicho eso…

—¿Pero es lo que piensas? ¿Que estar en Santa Cecilia conmigo, _con tu hija_ , es una pérdida de tiempo?

—No, por supuesto que no, pero…

—¿Pero _qué_?

El silencio que los aplastó en aquel momento fue el más horrible que habían compartido jamás, en los doce años que hacía que se conocían. Los dos lo sintieron, porque se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos, como si un monstruo acabase de alzarse entre ellos. Y quizá por lo mucho que lo asustó, Héctor trató de romperlo a toda costa, aunque las palabras se le enredaron y la lengua se le trabó.

—P-pensé… Y-yo solo quería que… Solo… —Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada—. S-si… siento que nos estamos alejando.

Imelda inspiró bruscamente, con el frío del pánico aguijoneándole el pecho.

— _¿Qué?_

—Solo… Yo solo… —Héctor sacudió la cabeza, como intentando recomponerse—. Te siento lejos, Imelda. Quería que vinieras porque te siento lejos, y no sé qué más hacer. Cada vez que estoy fuera, al volver, tú…

—¿No sabes qué más hacer? ¿De veras no lo sabes?

Sonó más cortante de lo que le habría gustado, y Héctor torció la boca, encogiéndose.

—Este es mi trabajo.

Sí, lo era. La respuesta acudió a su boca tan deprisa que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirla en alto.

 _Pues busca otro pinche trabajo_.

Dio la impresión de que él le había leído el pensamiento, porque su gesto se tensó.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

Ella negó con vehemencia, temblando. _Haz lo que te dé la gana_.

—Imelda, por favor. Háblame.

—No —replicó, chirriante—. No tengo nada bueno que decir ahora mis…

Su voz se quebró antes de poder terminar, con un sollozo atravesado en la garganta; y en un parpadeo, una de las manos de Héctor le enmarcaba el rostro y la atraía hasta unir sus frentes casi con desesperación.

—Te amo —balbuceó—. Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Las amo a ambas, a Coco y a ti, y amo la música, y hay sitio de sobra en mi corazón para las tres.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —gimió ella, sin poder contenerse.

—Hasta siempre. —El tono de Héctor se volvió firme, inquebrantable—. _Siempre_. Me choca que siquiera lo preguntes. ¿Es que… es que no lo hay en el tuyo ya?

Imelda no pudo contestar. No lo sabía. Ya no sabía nada. Lo único que tenía claro era que la posibilidad de perderlo la hacía enloquecer, pero la posibilidad de asfixiarlo la aterrorizaba aún más, y no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer o qué decir para que no se fuera todo al carajo. Las cosas no deberían ser así. Se suponía que todo sería diferente, que ellos serían felices una vez se convirtieran en una familia, y que superarían las dificultades juntos, y todo iría bien. ¿Por qué estaba pasándoles esto? ¿Qué habían hecho mal?

Apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, luchando por reprimirse, pero estaba demasiado agotada. Héctor limpió la primera lágrima que se le escapó con el pulgar. La segunda la frenó con un beso. Y ella exhaló, rindiéndose, y le ofreció el rostro para que él besara sus mejillas, sus párpados cerrados y su frente. Se aferró a su camisa otra vez, mientras Héctor le acariciaba el cuello y hundía los dedos en su pelo, deshilachando su trenza. Hasta que la tensión más cruda se aplacó y solo quedó ese dolor sordo latiendo en su pecho, el mismo con el que había tenido que acostumbrarse a vivir durante los últimos meses.

—Mi amor —murmuró él, y sonó tan roto como ella—, sé que este año no está siendo fácil, pero si las cosas salen bien mañana, tal vez… Nuestro número será a última hora de la tarde. Ya dejamos todo atado hoy, así que tendremos el día para nosotros, solo nosotros tres. Visitaremos la ciudad, ¿sí? Las llevaré a ver los mejores lugares, y… T-tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—No sé si quiero más sorpresas, Héctor…

—No, no, es una buena sorpresa, lo prometo. Lo prometo. Confía en mí, por favor. —Imelda asintió, cediendo, y él acarició de nuevo su mejilla—. ¿Puedo… puedo darte otro beso?

—No quiero un maldito beso —gruñó Imelda, y abrió los ojos para lanzarle una ceñuda mirada—. Quiero muchos más.

Héctor se había quedado rígido, pero jadeó al atragantarse con un acceso de risa floja y se desarmó de alivio. Cuando la miró, sus ojos brillaron, a pesar de la sombra que aún se escondía en ellos, y sonrió mordiéndose el labio, igual que su hija.

—Podemos llevar a Coco a la otra cama…

—No. Se despertará.

—No lo hará, sabes que duerme como un tronco cuando está muy cansada.

—Se enfriará si la dejamos ahí, está sudando como un pollo ahora mismo.

—La noche está cálida y la arroparé bien.

—Ernesto nos la aplastará cuando aparezca en mitad de la noche borracho y se tire en la cama como un saco de patatas.

—Puedo atrancar la puerta, si quieres. Para que no pueda entrar. Y que duerma en el patio.

—Madre de Dios, por fin una buena idea.

Héctor volvió a reír e Imelda se permitió una débil sonrisa, aunque las ganas de llorar seguían ahí, cerrándole la garganta. Quería que él las hiciera desaparecer. Quería que su boca y su calor borraran el recuerdo de aquel día desastroso. No todo se podía solucionar con besos, pero por Dios que ayudaban bastante.

—Solo un momento —musitó Héctor, rozando con su nariz la de ella.

—Solo un momento —musitó Imelda en respuesta.

Él se incorporó con cuidado, tomó a Coco en sus brazos con suma delicadeza y se la llevó a la otra cama. La pequeña le había dejado la pechera del camisón empapada, pero no tuvo tiempo de sentir frío; un instante después, su esposo estaba de vuelta, y alargó los brazos para recibirlo.

—Bésame —le suspiró a los labios, cuando Héctor acudió a su boca—. Bésame…

Y él la besó.

Ernesto no apareció hasta el amanecer, cuando ellos ya se habían levantado, dispuestos a aprovechar el día. Imelda estaba terminando de sujetarse el moño, Héctor estaba terminando de trenzarle el pelo a Coco, y Ernesto los miró a los tres con cara de indigestión, antes de arrastrarse hasta su cama y derrumbarse en ella, tal y como Imelda había predicho.

—¿Qué tene? —exclamó Coco, desconcertada—. Papá, ¿qué tene tío Neto?

—Una buena cruda —murmuró Imelda para sí.

—Tío Nesto está muy cansadito, porque anoche trabajó harto, m'ija —replicó Héctor, mucho más diplomático.

—Exacto —masculló Ernesto, con la cara contra la almohada—. Anoche trabajé el doble, porque el pinche de mi compadre se escabulló como una rata a hacer _cosas más importantes_. Espero que lo pasaran bien. Ahora despiértenme a la hora de comer.

—No estaremos aquí a la hora de comer —repuso Héctor.

—Te dejaré unas empanadas —añadió Imelda, y se imaginó a sí misma lanzándoselas a la cabeza.

Ernesto agitó una mano vagamente y, en menos de un minuto, ya estaba roncando. Héctor lo observó, como asegurándose de que estaba fuera de combate, y entonces tomó la maleta de su amigo con cautela y sacó su charro blanco, perfectamente doblado, para guardarlo en el estuche de su guitarra.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Imelda, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero Héctor solo se cruzó los labios con un dedo en señal de silencio, sonriendo con ambigüedad, y se colgó el estuche al hombro.

—Vámonos.

Quizá fuera simplemente porque estaban los tres juntos, pero ella tuvo la impresión de que el día era mucho más brillante que el anterior. El cielo parecía más azul, el aire parecía más agradable, y la sonrisa no tardó en instalarse en sus labios. Oaxaca era una ciudad hermosa, engalanada como estaba ya para la celebración del Día de la Independencia, aunque la sombra de la guerra aún pudiera adivinarse aquí y allá. Mientras paseaban tomados del brazo, a veces con Coco correteando a su alrededor, a veces turnándose para cargarla, visitaron monumentos, curiosearon por un tianguis, fueron a ver el castillo pirotécnico instalado ya en el zócalo para la Fiesta del Grito y aplaudieron los espectáculos callejeros que se fueron encontrando. Pero Héctor no deambulaba sin más; las guiaba a un lugar concreto y, hacia el final de la mañana, terminaron ante las puertas de un estudio fotográfico de aspecto elegante que había en una de las calles principales de la capital.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? —tartamudeó Imelda, pillada por sorpresa.

—Siempre dices que lamentas que no tengamos una foto de boda —sonrió Héctor, tirando de ella hacia el interior—. Podemos arreglarlo ahora. Estuvimos aquí ayer, porque el teatro quería tomarnos unas fotos, y reservé cita para nosotros hoy.

La emoción la embargó. Sí, era una buena sorpresa. Rio con ilusión, atusándose el pelo y repeinando a Coco, mientras Héctor se cambiaba en un vestidor, enfundándose el charro blanco de Ernesto, probablemente lo más espectacular que había vestido en su vida.

—Tramposo —bromeó ella, cuando lo vio reaparecer—. Ni en nuestra boda ibas tan elegante.

—Quería compensarte, tú estás siempre espectacular. —Agitó las cejas, haciéndola reír de nuevo—. Muy guapo, ¿eh?

—Sí, muy guapo. —Imelda le pasó una mano por los hombros, alisando la chaqueta—. Aunque lo estarías aún más con el tuyo, este te va grande. —Hizo una pausa, frunciendo los labios, y lo miró a los ojos—. Lamento haber olvidado meter tu charro en la maleta. Tiramos la plata del alquiler a la basura.

—Ey, ey, ey, no te tienes que disculpar por eso, yo también lo olvidé. No es necesario que andes detrás de mí arreglando mis cosas. Solo hay un bebé en nuestra casa y es _este_.

Posó un dedo en la nariz de Coco, que se agitó y protestó.

—¡No soy un bebé!

—¿Ah, no? —Héctor se llevó una mano al pecho, escandalizado—. Dios santo, ¿entonces qué eres? ¿Una abuelita?

—¡Soy Coco!

Él soltó una carcajada que llenó el corazón de Imelda de calidez.

—¡Claro que sí! La Coco más preciosa del mundo, ¿eh? —Y tomó el rostro de su hija entre las manos para cubrírselo de besos, antes de girarse hacia su esposa y rozar también sus labios con suavidad.

Comieron en un parque, tras dejar el estudio. Héctor sacó la guitarra y tocó algunas piezas, mientras Imelda y Coco bailaban al son, jugando y riendo. Y, aunque era algo personal e improvisado, llamaron la atención de varias personas y terminaron con un pequeño público alrededor que los aplaudió y vitoreó. En cierto modo, fue como estar en casa, donde esas actuaciones espontáneas habían sido durante años el pan de cada día para ellos. Antes, cuando la música no era un negocio, sino simplemente la voz de sus corazones.

Sin embargo, ya no eran niños, ¿verdad? Y la poesía y las concepciones románticas sobre el arte y la música no iban a asegurar la comida en la mesa ni un tejado sobre sus cabezas.

Aquella idea anidó en su pecho y ahí seguía por la tarde, cuando los cuatro llegaron al teatro. El esplendor del lugar la sobrecogió, recordándole lo serio que era aquello. Mientras Héctor y Ernesto ensayaban, Imelda comprendió que, por mucho que odiase admitirlo, este último tenía razón: era hora de profesionalizarse, de buscar algo más sólido que las actuaciones callejeras y las noches de cantina. _Ese era su trabajo_. O se lo tomaban en serio, o antes o después tendrían que cambiar de profesión.

¿Pero era esa la única manera? ¿De verdad era la única manera?

Por supuesto, Ernesto no había movido ni un dedo por conseguirle una butaca, pero el equipo del teatro permitió que Coco y ella se quedasen entre bastidores para ver el espectáculo. Fue increíble. La acústica era fantástica y ellos brillaron como estrellas consagradas. Imelda lamentó una vez más haber olvidado el charro de gala, porque ambos se habrían visto espectaculares vestidos de riguroso blanco sobre aquel escenario. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ahora, con sus charros color grana, la guitarra blanca de Héctor resaltaba como la luna en el cielo nocturno. Era ella la que atraía las miradas, y quien mirase la guitarra, lo vería a él. Vería sus manos, mucho más hábiles sobre las cuerdas que las de su compañero. Ernesto no tenía nada más que una bonita voz. Las letras, la música, todo lo demás era de Héctor. Y, con los charros blancos, Héctor habría sido completamente invisible, y la guitarra caoba de Ernesto habría sido el foco de atención.

Algo muy frío y desagradable se instaló en su estómago al ser consciente de aquello. Ni siquiera la calurosa ovación que les dedicó el público al terminar logró mitigarlo. Ni el ardiente beso que le plantó Héctor en la boca después, al reunirse con ellas entre bastidores, con la adrenalina por las nubes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Les gustó? ¿Qué tal lo hicimos? ¿Les gustó, eh?

Coco no paraba de saltar y Héctor la tomó en brazos, mientras la pequeña soltaba un excitado discurso, del que Imelda solo entendió las palabras "papá", "guitarra" y "cantar". Pero Ernesto lo llamó a voces antes de que pudieran hablar, y Héctor corrió hacia él, frenó a medio camino, volvió sobre sus pasos para dejar a Coco en brazos de su madre, las besó rápidamente a ambas otra vez y se alejó casi brincando, como un cabrito desgarbado. Cuando Coco hizo amago de lanzarse a alcanzarlo, Imelda la sujetó al vuelo y giró con ella.

—Cuidado, señorita. Uy, ¿me concede usted este baile? ¿Sí?

—¡Sí, sí! —chilló su hija, emocionada.

Imelda bailó con ella, tarareando la última canción que habían tocado, pero su mirada voló hacia Héctor y Ernesto, que hablaban con dos caballeros de trajes elegantes. Ernesto gesticulaba con grandilocuencia, adoptando su aire de profesional consumado. Héctor solo asentía a sus palabras, con la espalda aún más encorvada de lo habitual, como hacía siempre que sentía que no debería ser más alto que la persona que tenía delante.

Aquella actuación del 15 de septiembre de 1920 en Oaxaca de Juárez no alcanzó del todo las expectativas de Ernesto, aunque sobrepasó con creces las de Héctor. En cualquier caso, sí supuso un punto de inflexión para todos. Imelda todavía tardaría varios meses en descubrir _cuánto_. Pero días después, cuando ya estaban de vuelta en casa y Héctor había puesto su flamante foto familiar en un portarretratos, colocándola en un sitio prominente del salón, lo encontró una tarde ante el marco con Coco en brazos, murmurando.

—Oh, Señor, ¿quién puede ser esta dama tan impresionante? Me rindo a sus pies, estoy sin aliento, creo que me voy a desmayar…

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Coco, con su amplia sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿y esta cosita tan linda que hay aquí? Oh, no la puedo ni mirar, su belleza me está cegando, debe ser un ángel…

—¡Es Coco! —rio la pequeña, brincando.

—Ay, ¿y este señor tan guapo y elegante? Tiene un poquito cara de menso, pero parece un sujeto entrañable, ¿eh?

—¡Papá!

Héctor se echó a reír, estrechando a su hija hasta unir su frente a la de ella.

—Eso es, mi vida. ¿Viste? Ahora tienes a papá aquí, junto a ti y mamá. Y, cuando papá no esté, podrás ver la foto y será como si estuviera justo a tu lado. Yo cerraré los ojos muy fuerte, así, y te veré también aquí. —Se señaló la frente—. Y será como tenerte conmigo, allá donde vaya. Todos los días que esté fuera, hasta que regrese a casa, ¿sí?

A Imelda se le encogió el corazón, y aquel dolor sordo se sacudió dentro de su pecho una vez más.

 _Cuando papá no esté_.

Casi sonaba a premonición.

* * *

A veces, mientras velaba a Héctor durante los días en los que él apenas podía hacer nada más que dormir, Imelda había tenido la sensación de que una vocecilla susurraba al fondo de su mente: _se acabó_. Se acabó la ausencia, se acabó el dolor. Acariciaba su pelo y sentía en los ojos el viejo picor de las lágrimas. Por momentos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuese. Deseaba darle la espalda a los últimos cien años, no volver a pensar en ellos nunca más y recomenzar donde todo lo que había entre ellos se congeló, cuando él salió por la puerta en mayo de 1921.

Pero solo eran pensamientos fugaces, alimentados por el estrés posterior al Día de Muertos. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que las cosas no funcionaban así. Las heridas de ese tipo no desaparecían sin más. La foto familiar, esa que él se tomó con ellas lleno de ilusión para que pudieran recordarlo, estaba rota. E incluso en el caso de que Coco aún conservase el pedazo con la cara de su padre y alguien volviera a pegarlo, la _cicatriz_ en el papel no desaparecería nunca.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le murmuró a Héctor, uno de los días que salieron juntos de casa para poder _hablar_ —. ¿Qué haremos con los últimos noventa y seis años?

—No lo sé. —Él se había quedado mirando las costuras de sus recién parcheados pantalones—. ¿Crees que podrías… confiar de nuevo en mí?

—Todo lo que dijiste durante estos años era verdad —replicó Imelda, con la quijada rígida—. Fui yo quien no quiso escuchar. ¿Podrás confiar de nuevo tú en mí?

 _¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si no lo logramos?_ _¿Y si el rencor nos supera?_ Aquellas preguntas también la acosaban sin parar. Pero, cuando Héctor giró el rostro hacia ella y la miró a los ojos, se disolvieron como hielo en agua caliente.

Él le explicó por qué se había marchado con Ernesto a aquella condenada gira. Le habló de la inseguridad que había sentido cuando nació Coco, al comprender que iban a necesitar algo más sólido para poder sustentar a la familia a largo plazo. Le habló del pánico a no ser suficiente, a que ella se arrepintiera de haberse casado con un estúpido músico o llegara a la conclusión de que esa no era la vida que deseaba. Había temido que ella le pidiese abandonar la música, porque estaba convencido de que no tenía nada más que ofrecer. Era eso lo que lo había impulsado a buscar esos horizontes más amplios que nunca antes le habían llamado la atención. En aquel momento, le había parecido vital demostrarle a su esposa que la música era un trabajo que se tomaba muy en serio, que podía hacer algo grande, que podría mantenerlas así. Pero nunca llegó a compartirle con claridad sus dudas por miedo a lo que ella pudiera responder.

No mencionó a Ernesto en ningún momento, pero Imelda podía oír su voz como si estuviese allí también, sentado entre ellos. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, aún era capaz de distinguir qué ideas salían del corazón de su esposo y cuáles habían sido plantadas ahí por el que fue su mejor amigo. Ernesto siempre había pretendido que Héctor fuese su sombra, el acompañamiento de fondo que diera volumen a su propia imagen; y las sombras deben quedarse pegadas a tus pies. No en vano había pasado la vida entera repitiéndole a Héctor que apuntaba demasiado bajo y que debía aspirar a más. Que lo que hacía no era suficiente, _nunca_ era suficiente. Igual que le había dicho también a ella que hacía _demasiado_. Había sabido avivar el pánico en su corazón, insinuando que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien como Lola, que asfixiaba a Héctor y que lo haría desgraciado si no se apartaba de una vez y le dejaba tomar sus propias decisiones. E Imelda también se lo había callado todo, desesperada por no empeorar el ambiente entre ellos, como la esposa posesiva y controladora que la acusaban de ser.

Ojalá ninguno de los dos hubiese sido tan ingenuo.

 _Siento que nos estamos alejando_. Imelda aún recordaba con dolorosa precisión el momento exacto en el que Héctor le había dicho aquello, apiñados en esa ridícula cama de posada en Oaxaca de Juárez. Aquellas palabras la habían perseguido durante décadas. Habían sido la prueba a la que se había agarrado para explicar su abandono. Pero en realidad solo fueron la confesión preocupada de un muchacho ante problemas nuevos que no sabía cómo resolver. Él estaba asustado y ella también, como los críos que eran, aprendiendo aún a ser adultos y padres de familia. Ella solo quería que él dejara de viajar y él solo quería demostrar que estaba a la altura, e Imelda debería haber imaginado, _debería haberse dado cuenta_ , de que todo lo ocurrido no era nada más que eso: un estúpido malentendido. Un enredo absurdo por falta de comunicación. Todo alimentado por el veneno de un sujeto que había jugado con ellos durante años, como si fuesen simples peleles.

Debería haberlo imaginado, sí, debería haber confiado en él, deberían haberse sincerado antes de la gira y hacer las paces, y entonces quizá él no se hubiese ido, o al menos ella nunca habría aceptado su desaparición, y Ernesto no se habría salido con la suya, y habría pagado por sus crímenes, y ella habría llorado a Héctor como él se merecía, y su foto habría presidido la ofrenda cada maldito año, y al reunirse en la Tierra de los Muertos habrían… habrían podido…

Al final, Héctor le hizo prometer que no se torturaría ni un segundo más pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Imelda aceptó a regañadientes, aunque sabía que cumplir esa promesa no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Pero también prometieron no volver a callarse nada, fuese bueno o malo. Pasase lo que pasase de ahora en adelante, al menos lo afrontarían con sinceridad, hablando, discutiendo, consensuando. Y, conforme fueron pasando los días y ellos fueron recuperando fluidez, restaurando esa comunicación que tanto habían añorado, Imelda comprendió que quizá no fuese tan difícil remendar también su relación. Incluso si las costuras quedaban a la vista.

Así se lo dijo a él el día que le ofreció instalarse con los Rivera de una vez por todas y de forma oficial. _No será como antes, no podemos volver atrás, pero podemos intentar avanzar juntos desde aquí_. Y Héctor pareció a punto de echarse a llorar. Imelda estaba segura de que, en otras circunstancias, él la habría abrazado tan fuerte que la habría levantado del suelo. Pero no se atrevió. Desde el final de la tregua, su contacto era muy básico; tomarse de las manos era lo único que se permitían. Y tomar sus manos fue lo que hizo Héctor, dedicándole una mirada que compensó todo lo demás.

Aquella misma noche, viéndolo reír y charlar con el resto de la familia, haciendo gala de una libertad y una felicidad abrumadoras, Imelda volvió a pensar en la foto rota que los Rivera tenían al otro lado. Pensó en el hueco que debería ocupar el rostro de su esposo y se recordó que, aunque no lograran restaurarla, el Héctor de carne y hueso (o solo hueso, más bien) sí había vuelto al lugar que le correspondía. El retrato de los Rivera estaba completo una vez más, y esa certeza le proporcionó una paz que le habría parecido inimaginable el mes anterior.

Lo perdió de vista un momento, mientras recogían la cocina tras la fiesta. Pero, cuando todos se retiraron ya a sus habitaciones e Imelda salió al jardín a apagar la luz, lo encontró allí sentado, en el banco que había bajo la ventana, contemplando los zapatos nuevos que mantenía en el regazo.

—¿Héctor? —Él se enderezó y alzó la vista—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, no, solo estaba… —Su voz se apagó. Dirigió la mirada hacia la brillante ciudad de los muertos, luego el jardín, luego los zapatos y finalmente de vuelta a ella—. Solo estaba… intentando asimilarlo todo. No creo que pudiese dormir ahora mismo aunque quisiera. —Sonrió, con gesto tembloroso—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un cumpleaños así.

Imelda esbozó una media sonrisa, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Ni siquiera dijiste a los demás que hoy era tu cumpleaños.

—No era necesario. Tú lo sabías, Felipe y Óscar también. Con eso bastaba.

Durante unos segundos, guardaron silencio.

—¿Quieres compañía? —musitó entonces ella, sintiendo una leve tensión entre los hombros.

Llevaban un mes prácticamente pegados el uno al otro. Nunca pasaban mucho tiempo separados e, incluso cuando se separaban, permanecían al alcance de la vista. Habían tenido oportunidad de hablar de muchas cosas durante esos días. Pero aquella tarde, la primera vez que habían vuelto a estar lejos por varias horas desde el Día de Muertos, Imelda se había dado cuenta de que sus conversaciones habían girado en torno al presente más inmediato y a los asuntos sin resolver, pero poco más. Se habían dedicado a esquivar todo lo sucedido en ese lapso de casi cien años, los aspectos más íntimos y personales de la existencia que no habían podido compartir, como quien camina entre cristales rotos. Y si querían que aquello avanzase, en una dirección u otra, en algún momento tendrían que cruzar esa línea y empezar a reconocerse.

Esta vez, Héctor no levantó la vista al susurrar:

—¿Por favor?

Y, dejando escapar el aire, Imelda se incorporó y fue a sentarse en el banco junto a él. Tardó un rato en empezar a hablar, pero ella no lo presionó. Casi podía oír el rumor de su mente, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de abrir la boca.

—Mi último cumpleaños en la Tierra de los Vivos fue un desastre, ¿sabes? —murmuró al fin, acariciando los zapatos con reverencia—. Ya estábamos en Ciudad de México. Ernesto ni siquiera lo recordó, hasta que unos compañeros empezaron a hablar de las fiestas del día 12 y se dio cuenta de que ya entrábamos en diciembre. No es que yo esperase gran cosa, claro, pero… pasé todo el día pensando que, de estar en casa, Coco me habría saltado encima para cantarme _Las Mañanitas_. ¿Recuerdas cómo cantaba cuando apenas si sabía hablar? —Su rostro se iluminó e imitó con una precisión sorprendente aquella lengua de bebé con la que había hablado Coco, enturbiando sílabas y podando palabras. Imelda fue incapaz de reprimir un murmullo de risa, enternecida; pero, cuando se miraron, la melancolía volvió a empañar sus gestos—. Me di cuenta de que quizá… quizá para cuando volviera, ella ya sabría hablar bien. Y me lo estaba perdiendo. Me estaba perdiendo _todo_. —Esquivó otra vez sus ojos—. Fue entonces cuando decidí regresar a casa.

Imelda apretó los dientes. Quiso decir algo, pero su pecho se llenó con un arrebato de odio hacia Ernesto, y una oleada de insultos, y ese agudo dolor, recordando que, de hecho, Coco _sí_ había cantado _Las Mañanitas_ para su papá ausente aquel primer 30 de noviembre, delante de la foto familiar. La relación que habían compartido padre e hija era algo en lo que Imelda no podía ni pensar sin destrozarse. Todavía le resultaba increíble que Héctor hubiese logrado soportarlo sin volverse completamente loco.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo controlar la respiración, pero al final su vista recayó de nuevo en los zapatos y, aclarándose la garganta, dijo:

—¿No te los probarás? Quiero ver cómo luces con ellos.

Héctor la miró con desconcierto y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Los zapatos. No me obligues a calzártelos yo. Tú no eres Cenicienta y yo no soy tu príncipe.

Nada más decirlo, se tensó, consciente de que él no entendería el chiste. Victoria y Elena habían pasado una etapa insoportable cuando aquella maldita película se estrenó, porque la historia giraba en torno a unos zapatos (zapatos _de cristal_ , por si fuera poco), y ambas se empeñaron en ir a verla al cine. Julio y Coco accedieron, planearon un "día de paseo" en Oaxaca para ellos cuatro y Rosita… y conseguir después sacarles las cancioncillas de la cabeza a las niñas había sido un infierno. Coco trató de encajarlo con humor. _¡No imaginé que sería un musical, mamá, lo lamento, de veras!_ Pero el asunto pasó a formar parte de la mitología familiar y cualquier mención a Cenicienta entre los Rivera traía consigo risas incómodas y flashes de guerra.

Sin embargo, Héctor no tenía la menor idea de esas cosas. De hecho, enarcó una ceja con curiosidad, e Imelda agitó una mano, irritada al ver que incluso el comentario más banal bastaba para dejar de manifiesto el abismo que quedaba por llenar.

—Tú póntelos de una vez.

—Ok, ok. Solo quería admirar su perfección un poco más.

—Guarda tus cumplidos para cuando pruebes a caminar con ellos, músico.

Riéndose por lo bajo, Héctor se calzó los zapatos, se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos por el jardín, mirándose los pies con aire concentrado.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Imelda, impaciente—. ¿Cómo los ves?

—Bien.

Ella torció la boca, un poco ofendida, y estuvo a punto de protestar por la seca respuesta. Pero entonces le miró la cara y se dio cuenta de que Héctor no _podía_ decir más. Tenía los labios apretados y los ojos brillantes, igual que aquella mañana, haciendo un obvio esfuerzo por controlarse. Y la ternura la volvió a conmover. Lo observó dar vueltas, imprimiendo un poco más de energía en cada paso hasta casi botar al andar. Luego se plantó ante ella, con los brazos abiertos y una amplia sonrisa: la misma pose con la que antaño esperaba la reacción del público tras una actuación. Imelda estuvo a punto de aplaudir burlonamente.

—Muy guapo —concedió a cambio.

—¿Sí? —Héctor ladeó la cabeza, afilando un poco la sonrisa—. ¿Vuelvo a parecer una persona decente? ¿Lo bastante decente, quizá?

—¿Lo bastante decente para qué?

—Para aparecerme en tu puerta a cortejarte sin que me corras de un escobazo.

Imelda alzó las cejas ante lo directo del comentario, pero antes de darse cuenta ya le estaba devolviendo una sonrisita.

—Nunca alzaría una escoba en tu contra. Ya tienes bastantes huesos rotos.

—¿Y las botas?

—Solo cuando tus chistes sean demasiado pésimos.

—¿Como el chiste de Cenicienta, quieres decir?

—¡Oh, cállate!

Pero la sonrisa ya le ocupaba todo el rostro a ella también, y Héctor soltó una abierta carcajada que le caló hasta la médula. Aún no se acostumbraba a su risa. Era demasiado increíble, demasiado… _demasiado_. Cada vez que la oía, la vieja ansiedad se disparaba dentro de ella con el deseo de atraerlo y retenerlo cerca, muy cerca. Sentía el dolor del anhelo en los huesos y tenía que refrenarse para no ser ella quien se lanzara a sus brazos como una cría enajenada.

—Ven. —Imelda palmeó el asiento del banco, su voz apenas un susurro—. Cuéntame cómo fue tu visita a Olvidados. ¿Qué dijeron tus amigos?

La expresión de Héctor se suavizó con un toque de timidez.

—¿No deberías dormir tú también?

—No tengo sueño.

Fue un acuerdo más tácito que explícito, pero a partir de entonces, ambos empezaron a rezagarse por las noches después de cenar, y a deslizarse discretamente hacia el jardín cuando el resto de la familia se retiraba. Ya pasaban buena parte de la tarde allí sentados, poniéndose al día; de repente parecía haber un millón de cosas de las que hablar, un millón de detalles que compartir. Cada conversación era un hilo que cerraba una brecha, recomponiendo los jirones de su vida. Pero por la noche estaban a solas de verdad, sin nadie que pudiera ver u oír. Por la noche podían permitirse tratar los aspectos más delicados, esos que no eran asunto de nadie más, los que conformaban el tejido privado de toda pareja.

Una tarde, Imelda mencionó lo mucho que se había deteriorado su relación con sus padres; esa noche, le habló de la Navidad de 1921 y de la pesadilla que se desató a partir de entonces. Una tarde, Héctor mencionó a Lupe y su llegada a la Tierra de los Muertos; esa noche, le habló de los ataques de ansiedad, la depresión, el horror de no poder cruzar el puente y la muerte final de su madre. Una tarde, ambos rieron juntos recordando anécdotas de sus viejos amigos; esa noche, ella le contó los rumores, cómo muchos conocidos le dieron la espalda, y él le habló a cambio de Tobías, Mariana, Alicia, Chicharrón, Chelo y tantos otros amigos de Olvidados, vencidos por o a punto de sucumbir a la muerte final. Una noche, ella le explicó cómo le había roto el corazón ver a Ernesto triunfar con sus canciones y su guitarra; él le explicó cómo le había roto el corazón descubrir que su mejor amigo lo había traicionado de aquella forma tan miserable. Otra noche, ella le confesó que se había pasado la vida entera hablándole, como si su fantasma pudiera acompañarla a todas partes; él le confesó que había pasado décadas escribiéndole cartas, como si aún pudiera comunicarse con ella desde allí.

En la penumbra del jardín, todo era más fácil. No importaba si a alguno de los dos se le descontrolaban las emociones o si no lograban reprimir algún que otro sollozo, porque los únicos testigos eran ellos mismos. No importaba lo crudas que fuesen sus confidencias, porque eran _de los dos_. La vida que habían vivido separados comenzaba a convertirse de nuevo poco a poco en algo de ambos. Y, durante esos momentos, Imelda iba redibujando en su mente el rostro de su esposo. Revivía su sonrisa, la forma que tenía de mirar, sus muecas, sus expresiones… todo bajo un color nuevo, con las luces y sombras que la Tierra de los Muertos había tallado en él. Cuanto más nítida se tornaba aquella imagen, más cerca se sentía también de su corazón. Más fuerte era la sensación de que por fin, _por fin_ lo había recuperado de verdad.

Había pasado tanto tiempo obligándose a hacer frente a las cosas en solitario, sin su compañía y sin su apoyo, que la paulatina resurrección de sus viejas dinámicas la desequilibró. No fue plenamente consciente de ello hasta que llegó Navidad y la situación le estalló en la cara. No podía dejar de buscarlo con los ojos mientras preparaban la comida, y verlo allí, junto a ella, le provocaba un fogonazo de felicidad muy difícil de gestionar. Todo iba bien. Todo era perfecto. Pero horas después, sentada en casa de sus padres, intentando razonar con ellos sin tener a Héctor presente, estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Los recuerdos de aquella Nochebuena horrible la golpearon como un mazo. De repente tuvo la terrible certeza de que, cuando volviera a casa, él no estaría allí, y ella se despertaría de nuevo dentro de la misma pesadilla de siempre. Óscar y Felipe trataron de calmarla, pero aun así hizo el viaje de vuelta a zancadas, casi corriendo, con un nudo en la garganta que solo se aflojó cuando Héctor salió a la puerta a recibirlos.

 _No va a esfumarse_ , se repitió cien veces, tratando de convencerse a sí misma. _No desaparecerá de pronto, no irá a ningún lado, lo prometió_. Pero, de todas formas, apenas pudo esperar a que todos se acostaran para acercarse a él. No pudo esperar a estar en el jardín, a oscuras, en su banco. Lo interceptó cuando aún estaban dando vueltas por la cocina, dos segundos después de que Victoria saliera por la puerta y los dejara solos al fin.

—Estuviste cantando —lo acusó en broma, sujetándolo por las solapas del chaleco con la excusa de alisárselas.

—¿Yooo? —entonó Héctor, siguiéndole el juego.

—Sí, tú. —Le recolocó el pañuelo del cuello, porque no era capaz de dejar de tocarlo—. ¿Crees que no te conozco? Te lo noto en la voz.

Él rio, y la ansiedad se retorció dentro de ella como si tuviese vida propia.

—Rosita quería cantar villancicos —explicó, mirándola con calidez—. Así que la estuve acompañando, lo confieso. ¿Me perdonas?

—No hay nada que perdonar, sabes que puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, no…

—No. —Héctor atrapó con las suyas las inquietas manos de su esposa, que ya habían empezado a temblar—. No quiero hacer lo que se me antoje. Quiero hacer lo que te parezca bien.

Imelda alzó la vista con el ceño contraído.

—¿Lo que _me_ parezca bien? ¿Solo a mí?

—Lo que _nos_ parezca bien —rectificó él, con un gesto de asentimiento—. A ambos.

Ella se quedó contemplando sus manos un momento. Estiró los dedos lentamente, rozando los de Héctor, y él respondió con una caricia.

—Me parece bien que cantes villancicos con Rosita en Navidad…

—Ok. Aunque eso es muy específico, estoy seguro de que se me escapará algo algún día normal. ¿Te parecería bien que silbase de vez en cuando?

Imelda tuvo que fruncir los labios para no reírse.

—Solo si consigues no perforarme los oídos, puedes ser muy irritante cuando silbas.

—¿Y tararear? ¿Te parecería bien que tararease?

—Mmm, depende de lo que tararees…

—¿Te parecería bien que te abrazase ahora mismo?

Su susurro la congeló. Fue como despertar de una bofetada para ver que tenían las frentes casi juntas y estaban medio acurrucados allí mismo, en mitad de la cocina, con la puerta abierta de par en par. Las luces encendidas la hicieron terriblemente consciente de sí misma, tan vulnerable y desastrosa, y un latigazo de vergüenza la estremeció. _Ya no tienes veinte años, Imelda_. Dio un paso atrás casi por instinto, desenredando sus manos. La sonrisa de Héctor tembló y se desvaneció.

No. No, no, no. Esto debía ser distinto. Estaban tratando de _reconstruir_ su relación, y bajo ningún concepto quería regresar al punto en el que estaban cuando se separaron y volver a ser la cría adicta a su presencia, como si él fuese una droga en vez de un ser humano. Recordaba aquel estado lamentable, esa dependencia, esa desesperación que nublaba el juicio y la dejaba hecha un guiñapo. Lo recordaba y lo odiaba. La desesperación era el combustible de los desastres. Si hubiesen intentado arreglar las cosas de verdad con palabras en vez de con besos desesperados cuando eran jóvenes, quizá nada de todo aquello habría ocurrido. Quizá…

—Imelda.

Ella se sacudió y lo miró a los ojos. No supo qué vio Héctor en ellos, pero tras sostenerle la mirada un instante, le lanzó un vistazo a la puerta, apretó los labios y se dirigió hacia allí. Imelda contuvo el aliento. Lo vio asomarse al pasillo, revisar que no quedase nadie cerca, escuchar el silencio. Y entonces cerró con cuidado, apagó las luces y se volvió hacia ella. No alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos. Imelda ni siquiera fue consciente de que se estaba moviendo hasta que se encontró a sí misma lanzándose a su encuentro, echándole los brazos al cuello con ansiedad. La desesperación era un lastre, sí, un peso muerto del que se tenían que librar; pero en la penumbra todo era más fácil. En la penumbra, a escondidas. Solo ellos dos.

Héctor la abrazó tan fuerte que casi dolió. Por un momento, permanecieron así, aferrándose el uno al otro.

—¿Crees que no te conozco? —le murmuró él al oído—. Necesitar consuelo no es ser débil, y apoyarte en otros no es ser inútil. Sé que pasó mucho tiempo desde que… Pero déjame consolarte y apoyarte, ¿sí? ¿Te parecería bien? Porque yo necesitaré harto que me consueles y me apoyes. —Imelda asintió, apretándose contra él—. Bien. Ahora cuéntame qué pasó con tus papás.

Ella se habría reído, de no ser porque apenas podía aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

—Será una conversación muy larga…

—No tengo sueño.

Imelda inspiró y cerró los ojos. Ya no podía buscar los latidos de su corazón. Ya no podía hundir la nariz en su cuello y dejarse arropar por su calor. Pero aún sentía el ritmo de su respiración contra el pecho. Aún la sostenía igual que siempre. Estaba ahí, sólido en sus brazos.

—Héctor… ¿te parecería bien cantar un villancico para mí también?

Héctor no cantó. Solo hundió el rostro en su hombro, refugiándose en ella, y un instante después comenzó a tararear quedamente _Adeste fideles_. Imelda sonrió, recordando. La primera Navidad que vivieron juntos, el año que él llegó a Santa Cecilia. Cómo se había reído ella al verlo desfilar durante las Posadas, tan flacucho y desgarbado, con Óscar y Felipe colgados de sus manos y encantados con sus payasadas. La Misa del Gallo, ambos parados lado a lado entre los demás miembros del coro, cantando aquel mismo villancico. Ella adoraba oírlo cantar. Eran amigos desde hacía meses, comenzaba a conocerlo bien, y le encantaba ver cómo el niño tímido y reservado se transformaba ante la música, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos. Héctor la había pillado mirándolo y había enrojecido hasta las orejas, antes de dedicarle su enorme sonrisa mellada.

Quizá se hubiese enamorado de él justo en ese momento, a pesar de que le faltaban tres días para cumplir nueve años y él había cumplido ocho hacía menos de un mes. Quizá todo hubiese empezado entonces.

Quizá todo estuviera recomenzando ahora.

Lo estrechó aún más fuerte, aferrándose a la tela del chaleco.

—No te marches —le suplicó, con voz temblorosa—. No te vuelvas a marchar, por favor. Nunca más.

Y él solo pudo apretar el abrazo con la misma intensidad, devolviéndole sus últimas palabras como un eco. _Nunca más_.

* * *

La ansiedad tardó aún varias semanas en mitigarse. De hecho, le avergonzaba un poco admitir que sus intentos de atraer a Héctor al taller habían tenido más que ver con las ganas de tenerlo al lado que con cualquier otra razón. Pero, después de todo, lo que realmente logró tranquilizarla fue ver cómo se integraba en el día a día de los Rivera. La cómoda camaradería que desarrolló con Rosita, las largas charlas con Julio a la hora del desayuno y las tranquilas mañanas de domingo junto a Victoria en el jardín. Héctor le demostró que mantenía intacta su habilidad para conectar con la gente, y los demás lo recibieron tendiendo puentes para conectar también con él. Poco a poco, iba encontrando su lugar junto a ellos, se hacía un hueco en sus vidas y dejaba de ser el fantasma invisible al que solo ella permanecía atada.

Eso la hacía muy feliz. No quería tener a su esposo solo para ella como una especie de reliquia del pasado. Quería que formase una parte integrante de su hogar, que todos juntos volvieran a ser una familia. Le había preocupado no saber cómo hacerlo, porque había pasado demasiado tiempo organizando toda su existencia en torno a la zapatería; y no soportaba la idea de que Héctor fuese zapatero. Quería que fuese _músico_ , como siempre había sido y siempre debió ser. Sin embargo, la música seguía siendo un tema sensible, no solo para ella, sino también para él. Imelda prefería darle espacio y tiempo para que descubriera por sí mismo cómo gestionarlo. Y resultó ser la mejor opción, porque lo único que él necesitó para empezar a bullir de nuevo, como una olla que rebosa, fue ver crecer el brillo del afecto en los ojos de su familia.

Al final, los gemelos trajeron la guitarra en el momento justo. _Está a punto de reventar, necesita darle salida de algún modo_ , se rio Óscar por lo bajo, cuando ella los abordó a solas para preguntarles por el tema. _No lo habíamos visto así en los últimos cuarenta años_ , añadió Felipe, emocionado. E Imelda también se emocionó, atrayéndolos a un abrazo y dando gracias por que sus hermanos hubiesen sabido encontrar la solución adecuada para que pudieran seguir avanzando.

Cuando Héctor comenzó a tocar de nuevo, cuando la música empezó a impregnar toda la casa, sencilla e íntima, familiar y hogareña, como antes, como al principio, trayendo paz y no dolor… barrió del alma de Imelda los últimos posos de tensión.

Pero también hizo añicos todas las máscaras y dejó al descubierto la maraña de sentimientos que Héctor llevaba décadas esforzándose por ignorar.

—Así que… ¿asumo que Julio te gusta? —le preguntó ella una noche, con voz jocosa.

—Es un buen hombre —asintió Héctor, sonriendo—. Me alegra que Coco eligiera un compañero así.

—No me sorprende nada. —Imelda le dedicó una mirada muy pagada de sí misma—. Siempre pensé que se llevarían bien, ustedes dos. Son tal para cual.

—¿Tú crees? —Un puntillo de picardía se reflejó en su tono y ladeó el rostro para buscar sus ojos—. ¿Soy tan responsable y trabajador como Julio?

—No, eres igual de blando y sentimental. —Ella tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir una sonrisa, colocándole el pañuelo—. Julio es una persona seria. Tú eres un payaso.

—Oye, oye, no te quejas de mis payasadas cuando te hacen reír, ¿eh?

Aquello consiguió de hecho arrancarle un murmullo de risa y la sonrisa de Héctor se amplió. Pero, cuando alzó una mano para acariciar la que Imelda había dejado en su pecho, vio sus dedos temblar. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa era tan frágil que parecía a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —musitó, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

Héctor sacudió la cabeza y guardó silencio un momento, pero al final contestó:

—Julio me contó lo de _Cenicienta_. —Imelda alzó una ceja con falso fastidio y él se rio, pero había algo en su gesto que la mantuvo alerta—. Me contó que fueron de paseo a Oaxaca y que estuvieron en el Mier y Terán, aunque ya se llamaba Macedonio Alcalá y era además sala de cine, ¿verdad? Un día en familia. Justo treinta años después de que nosotros estuviéramos allá. Aunque Coco no recordaba nada, claro. —Hizo una pausa, desviando la vista—. Me gusta su historia. Las cosas que Julio me cuenta de Coco y las niñas… Ellos vivieron lo que tú y yo no pudimos vivir. Eso me hace feliz. Dos vidas rotas fueron suficiente, no era necesario que se rompieran tres. Pero…

Su voz se apagó. Imelda lo observó un instante, antes de posar una mano en su mejilla e instarle a girar el rostro hacia ella.

—Ellos tuvieron su historia, Héctor. Y nosotros tuvimos la nuestra.

—La nuestra fue demasiado corta —susurró él con dificultad.

—Sí. Pero estuvo llena de momentos memorables. Los recogiste todos en nuestro vals, _Sobre las ocas_ , ¿o no lo recuerdas? —Héctor se atragantó con una débil carcajada, y ella sonrió—. El mayor éxito que escribiste jamás y el único que Ernesto no nos robó.

—No habría podido aunque quisiera, ahí sí lo habrían acusado de plagio.

—Ay, ¿cómo era la letra?

—Cuidado. —Él se inclinó un poco más, apoyando la frente en su sien—. Como recuerdes la letra de aquella estupidez, no respondo de mí.

Imelda lo ignoró e intentó dar con las palabras iniciales, probando una y otra vez. Hasta que Héctor marcó el tono, tarareándole al oído, y los versos acudieron a su boca de inmediato. No era una canción de verdad, solo una colección de rimas chistosas al son del famoso vals de Juventino Rosas. Cuando eran pequeños, él hacía aquello constantemente: inventarle letras nuevas a canciones que ya existían para narrar anécdotas de sus amigos, de la escuela, de la vida en general. La vez que versionó el Ave María con una historieta bastante inapropiada a la que tituló _Dale, Lucía_ , don Luis le dijo que lo que tenía que hacer era escribir sus propias canciones. Fue entonces cuando sor Carmen comenzó a enseñarle composición. Pero entre ellos había seguido viva esa costumbre, como una más de sus bromas privadas. _Sobre las ocas_ fue su obra culmen, regalo de su primer aniversario de boda.

Cuando terminó la primera estrofa, Héctor ya se había apegado a ella hasta enterrar el rostro en su hombro. Cuando terminó la segunda, ya la había rodeado con los brazos. A mitad de la tercera, la voz se le quebró y dejó de tararear. E Imelda lo envolvió, devolviéndole el abrazo cálidamente.

—No te estoy oyendo cantar, y se supone que esta bobada era un dueto.

Él intentó reírse otra vez, pero no le salió muy bien.

—No quiero estropear tu voz con la mía.

Esa broma ya no le hizo gracia.

—Héctor… —Trató de apartarse un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara, pero él apretó el agarre, reteniéndola.

—Pensé… pensé que no volvería a oír tu música nunca más —confesó con un hilo de voz—. Que había matado tu melodía para siempre. Mi música lo arruinó todo, nos lo robó todo. No puedo cantar contigo, Imelda. Ahora solo quiero escucharte a ti. Necesito escucharte a ti.

Ella tomó aire y lo dejó escapar en un suspiro triste.

—Hagamos un trato, entonces —le murmuró, deslizando una mano hasta su nuca para acariciarle el pelo—. Yo cantaré para ti, si tú tocas para mí. Como siempre. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí. —Héctor había empezado a temblar—. Sí, me parece bien.

Imelda lo estrechó hasta que se tranquilizó del todo y, en los días sucesivos, intentaron curar una herida más. Por las mañanas, cuando Héctor tocaba para ellos en el taller, ninguno de los dos cantaba. Por las noches, cuando Héctor tocaba solo para ella, Imelda entonaba las letras y esperaba hasta que él coreaba algún verso, como si estuviera reaprendiendo a hablar. No fue fácil desatar aquellos nudos. El trauma era tan profundo que la impresionó, y le dejó claro que, a pesar de su madurez y sus sabias palabras, en el fondo él también estaba destrozado. Por momentos, parecía amar y odiar la música a partes iguales, incluso con más virulencia que ella misma. A veces se le metía en la cabeza que, si cedía de nuevo y se dejaba llevar, volvería a perderlo todo, y los accesos de pánico lo empujaban al borde de la asfixia. Pero cuanto más intensas eran sus emociones, más se agitaba su melodía interna, e Imelda sabía bien que no era sano reprimirlo. Debía dejarlo fluir.

Óscar tenía razón: la música era una parte vital de Héctor. Odiarla era odiarse a sí mismo; reconciliarse con ella equivalía a perdonarse de una vez. Y ella quería que él también se perdonase. _Merecía_ perdonarse. Así que sonrió para él cada vez que se atrevió a cantar con ella. Recompensó cada tonada con una caricia. Intentó hacerle ver que volvían a estar juntos, que la música volvía a ser suya y que volvía a unirlos, en vez de separarlos. Hasta que Héctor terminó de convencerse de que de verdad aquel seguía siendo su lenguaje privado, y su espíritu se comenzó a desatrancar. Comenzó a corear a los demás en el taller con más frecuencia. Comenzó a jugar otra vez a inventarse rimas idiotas para divertirlos después de cenar. Comenzó a tocar, silbar y tararear con más y más soltura.

Pero todavía acallaba con obstinación sus propias canciones.

—Fue Julio quien me pidió aceptar en el taller a Rosita —le explicó otra noche Imelda, cuando Héctor le contó que habían tenido una conversación algo delicada y quiso saber más—. Estaba preocupado por ella.

—La situación con los Núñez… —Héctor dejó la frase en el aire y se mordió el labio—. ¿La trataban mal?

Imelda percibió su tensión y titubeó, buscando la mejor forma de exponer el asunto.

—No creo que la tratasen mal a propósito, pero las circunstancias eran… complicadas. Don Enrique no era un mal hombre, pero tampoco tenía mucho tacto, ¿eh? ¿Sabes que, en la boda de Julio y Coco, estuvo diciendo que ojalá yo me hubiese casado con Ernesto? Así habrían podido emparentar con la celebridad local.

Héctor soltó un resoplido de risa sarcástica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo que no lo diría delante de ti. ¿O fue ese el día que murió?

Ella le soltó un manotazo a modo de reprobación, pero casi se atragantó al reprimir una carcajada.

—No lo dijo delante de mí, pero quizá recuerdes que nunca se callaba sus opiniones. Nuestra relación no fue fácil, luego de que los niños se comprometieran: él amaba la música y pensaba que yo estaba loca. No era desagradable conmigo, pero siempre se las ingenió para recordarme que te había tenido más aprecio a ti que a mí. Y en su casa era igual. Charo fue la niña de sus ojos, se quedó destrozado cuando murió, y trataba a Rosita como si su hija hubiese vuelto de la Tierra de los Muertos. Eso la afectaba mucho a ella, pero a Maru también, y Maru… —Suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. Julio no me contó detalles, era muy discreto con estas cosas. Pero, para cuando murió don Enrique, estaba deseando sacar a Rosita de esa casa, porque sabía que ella jamás saldría por su propio pie.

Él no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó muy quieto, con el ceño fruncido y la vista perdida en las sombras del jardín. Una de sus rodillas se agitaba levemente arriba y abajo, en ese tic que siempre había delatado su humor más turbulento.

—Héctor —llamó Imelda, porque veía sus pensamientos como si los llevase escritos en la cara—. Héctor, mírame. —Y él obedeció—. Maru se aprovechó del carácter de Rosita. De que ella fuese tan dócil y odiase discutir. La mangoneó. Pero no era una abusadora. No como Lola, al menos.

Con la quijada rígida, Héctor clavó la vista en el suelo.

—Debí haber estado ahí —murmuró sin más—. Lo único que quise siempre fue cuidar de mi familia y no conseguí cuidar de nadie en absoluto. Debí haber estado ahí contigo para solucionar esto.

Imelda abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y suspiró.

—Sinceramente, casi me alegra que no estuvieras —replicó, y respondió a su mirada alarmada con una sonrisita indulgente—. Te habrías puesto furioso y habrías hecho alguna estupidez. Como aparecerte de repente en casa de los Núñez a rescatar a la niña, igual que un justiciero, derribando puertas y dando voces. Habría sido bochornoso, y luego tendría que haber ido yo a calmar las cosas, y ya sabes cómo odio tener que ser la diplomática.

—Jamás habría hecho semejante cosa. —Héctor torció la boca en una mueca y se cruzó de brazos con aire ofendido, pero sintió que su humor se aligeraba ante la broma—. Y yo nunca me pongo furioso.

Imelda soltó una risotada.

—Ay, con estas cosas sí que te pones. Para defenderte a ti mismo eres un flojo, pero que Dios se apiade de quien te maltrate a un ser querido. ¿O me vas a negar que ahora mismo te pican las ganas de ir a decirle cuatro cosas a Enrique y a Maru?

—Pues en realidad…

Ella volvió a reír, con una punzada de nostalgia, y no pudo evitar apegarse a él hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. En un intento de relajarlo, posó una mano en los brazos que mantenía cruzados y los acarició.

—¿Sabes qué? —añadió en voz baja—. Por aquel entonces, solía pensar que tú no habrías esperado a que Julio te pidiese ayuda. Estaba segura de que habrías visto el problema antes que yo y habrías tratado de hacer algo. Intenté no sentirme orgullosa de ello, pero en el fondo lo estaba, y supe que traer a Rosita a casa te habría parecido lo correcto. Pensaba que la habrías amado como a una hija más. Y me hace feliz verlos juntos ahora y comprobar que no me equivocaba. —La pose Héctor perdió rigidez y la mano de Imelda encontró una de las de su esposo, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos—. No estuviste ahí, pero estás aquí ahora. Y lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—No estoy seguro de estar haciendo _algo_ realmente…

—Claro que lo haces.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, mientras sus dedos se enredaban y desenredaban distraídamente.

—Rosita me… me dijo que le gustaría escuchar mis canciones.

—No es la única. —Imelda se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

La mano de Héctor se crispó.

—Detesto mis canciones, Imelda.

—Eso no es cierto. Detestas lo que Ernesto hizo con ellas, y yo también. Pero bajo toda su basura sigue estando tu trabajo. Y pusiste en ello el corazón. No las escribiste para ser adorado por el mundo, las escribiste para nosotros y para ti, y tú jamás podrías detestar a la gente que más amas. —Él no dijo nada, como si aún no estuviera muy convencido, y ella resopló y se incorporó para mirarlo con una ceja enarcada—. Dime, ¿en cuántas canciones andas trabajando ahora mismo? ¿Dos? ¿Tres?

Héctor se envaró y giró el rostro hacia ella con tanta brusquedad que Imelda temió que se le desencajara el cráneo.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Oh, por favor! —bufó, riéndose—. Cambiaste en bastantes cosas, Héctor, pero en eso sigues igual que cuando te conocí hace ciento diez años. Puedo oírlas perfectamente, aquí. —Y rozó su frente con los dedos, aprovechando el gesto para acariciar las marcas de su calavera.

—¿Sí? —jadeó él, encogiéndose. Casi parecía tímido—. Tienes un oído demasiado fino, entonces. Ni yo soy capaz de escucharlas bien aún.

—¿Pero están ahí o no?

Héctor agachó la cabeza y apretó los labios.

—Sí, están. Pero no sé qué hacer con ellas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Llevo sin componer más de noventa años, ya ni recuerdo cómo se hace.

—Sí lo recuerdas, pero te da miedo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada intensamente por unos segundos, hasta que él desvió la vista, entre inquieto y ansioso.

—Si… s-si tratase de darles forma… ¿te parecería bien ayudarme?

Como toda respuesta, Imelda alzó el mentón con orgullo y le dedicó una sonrisita satisfecha.

El Héctor que llegó después de aquella charla fue el que ella recordaba con mayor claridad. El _músico_. El que tejía melodías en el aire y vivía en una especie de estado bilingüe continuo, la mitad de su mente pensando en palabras y la otra mitad pensando en notas. Imelda nunca supo si todos los compositores eran así o se trataba de algo específico de su esposo, pero siempre le había resultado fascinante. Casi mágico. Volver a verlo en ese estado era maravilloso, como si Héctor estuviera completo de nuevo al fin.

Aunque siguió tocando viejas canciones para todos, empezó a dedicar mucho más tiempo a improvisar, como el atleta que entrena antes de una carrera. Empezó a buscar algo más de tranquilidad y silencio, intentando poner en orden el bullicio que vibraba en su cabeza. Y, por las noches, garabateaba pentagramas en las hojas sueltas que Imelda le prestaba; a veces en el jardín, a veces en la cocina con las puertas cerradas, pero siempre con la guitarra en el regazo y su esposa sentada junto a él.

—No me convence esta parte —gruñó una vez, frustrado—. ¿Qué opinas tú?

—No subas tanto. ¿Por qué subes tanto? Sabes que tu voz no llega tan alto.

—Bueno, tú sabes que siempre escribo con voces mejores que la mía en mente…

—Pues no lo hagas, eres tú quien va a cantar esto.

—¿Sí? —Héctor le dedicó una sonrisa trémula—. Pensé que las cantarías conmigo.

—No.

Su respuesta fue tan contundente que él se quedó estático. Le echó un vistazo a sus papeles y a la guitarra, y su inseguridad se disparó de forma tan visible que Imelda temió que se levantara de un salto y huyera a la otra punta de la casa.

—Pero… ¿E-es por lo que dije? ¿De no poder cantar contigo? No pretendía…

—No tiene nada que ver con eso —atajó ella, colocando una mano tranquilizadora en su brazo—. No las cantaré yo, porque es el regalo que estás preparando _tú_.

—Es un regalo de los dos…

—No es un regalo de los dos, es tuyo. Es tu voz la que está ahí, y así es como debe ser. Si vas a escribir esto con todas las cosas que quisiste decirles a lo largo de estos años, eres tú quien las debe decir, ¿no te parece?

Héctor permaneció pensativo un momento, pero una leve arruga de determinación se fue formando en su ceño. Asintió, como comprometiéndose. Y se esforzó el doble por encontrar no solo el tono que encajara mejor con los demás, sino también consigo mismo, con lo que ellos le hacían sentir y lo que quería transmitirles. Porque, aunque siempre hubiese sido un charlatán con el don de la palabra, un cuentista que encandilaba y divertía a todo el mundo, para las cosas importantes solo la música podía canalizar al cien por cien lo que quería expresar.

Así eran las primeras canciones que había escrito, siendo aún un crío. Antes de que Ernesto lo arrastrara a los caminos, antes incluso de que ambos comenzasen a actuar ante el público. Así había sido _Grabado a fuego_ , la canción que escribió para Lupe a los doce años y que solo cantaba en el Día de Muertos, ante la ofrenda. Así había sido "esa", una mítica canción sin nombre a la que siempre se refería simplemente así, escrita para Lola y que nadie, ni siquiera Imelda o Ernesto, le había oído tocar jamás. Así habían sido los esbozos originales de _Una canción_ , la primera que escribió para ella, o que _intentó_ escribir para ella, cuando ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro aún qué significaba exactamente estar enamorado. Cuando solo eran dos amigos que se veían a escondidas en el cementerio algunas noches. En la época en la que Margarita no hacía más que repetirle a Imelda que no era apropiado que anduviera por ahí con un niño, y Lola no hacía más que repetirle a Héctor que tenía demasiado trabajo como para andar holgazaneando con la niña de los Rivera.

De hecho, conforme fueron pasando los días, aquellas noches comenzaron a recordarle más y más a sus antiguas citas secretas. Conservaban el regusto de la vieja ilusión por crear música juntos y de la emoción por el secreto compartido. Su historia se desarrollaba lejos de los ojos de todo el mundo: por la mañana, ella volvía a ser Imeldita, la hija mayor del carpintero, y él volvía a ser Héctor, el chamaco de la fonda, que habían coincidido en la escuela y cantaban juntos en el coro y charlaban con cordialidad cuando se veían porque se llevaban muy bien, pero nada más. Nadie sabía que ella era la única a la que Héctor enseñaba sus canciones a medio escribir, que eran lo más íntimo que poseía. Nadie sabía que ella lo había consolado un millar de veces y se había dejado consolar por él otras mil. Ni que tenían todo un arsenal de chistes privados. Ni que habían aprendido a bailar juntos entre las sepulturas, mordiéndose los labios para ahogar las risas. Ni que ella se preguntaba con frecuencia, cuando estaba a su lado bajo la luz de la luna, a qué sabría su primer beso si se lo pedía a él.

La primera canción que Héctor terminó fue la de Julio y Coco. Le salió con una facilidad pasmosa, casi del tirón, como si hubiese pasado aquellos cien años esperando el momento de escribirla. Imelda lloró cuando se la mostró.

La segunda fue la de Rosita. Con esa necesitó más ayuda, porque tocaba temas demasiado sensibles, e Imelda ejerció de contrapeso para encauzar sus emociones, limando las más afiladas y potenciando la suavidad y el consuelo. Cuando estuvo lista, fue Héctor quien casi lloró y decidió reservarla para una ocasión especial.

La última, la que más se le resistió y en la que tuvo que trabajar más duro, fue la de Victoria. No era capaz de dar con las palabras adecuadas. Ella había crecido sin música; para poder encontrar su melodía primero tenía que encontrarla _ella_ , y Héctor estaba ansioso por hacerlo bien. A Imelda le impresionó cómo afrontó él el reto, guiando a su nieta al mismo tiempo que se dejaba guiar. Al final fue la propia Victoria quien le compartió las claves y, cuando todo encajó en su lugar, aquella composición se sintió ciertamente como una _victoria_.

La noche del domingo que Héctor cantó para su nieta, tras contarle a Imelda lo ocurrido con ojos brillantes, él hizo una pausa y musitó:

—¿Crees que Vico está en lo cierto? ¿Que Coco pensaba que nuestra historia la disuadió de formar una familia?

Ella lo consideró durante un momento.

—Yo… no lo sé —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me gustaría pensar que no, pero Coco nunca lo habló conmigo. Siempre pensé que ella comprendería que su hija simplemente era así. Yo no les decía a las niñas que no lo intentaran, solo que _eligieran bien_. Y les repetía todo el tiempo a Coco y a Julio que no se inquietaran tanto, porque Victoria no necesitaba a nadie para tener una buena vida. Pero quizá eso no los tranquilizaba mucho, viniendo de mí.

Héctor se quedó callado, con la cabeza gacha y el ceño fruncido.

—Es aterrador pensar que mis acciones pudieron hacerles perder la fe en el amor —susurró con voz ausente—. Es triste haberme convertido en el ejemplo de "mal esposo".

Imelda se tensó.

—Héctor, yo no…

—No, no, no es un reproche, no es… S-solo es algo que lamento. —Suspiró, hundiéndose de hombros—. Es lo que más lamento. Ya ves, toda la vida obsesionado con no ser como mi padre, y al final lo hice incluso peor que él.

Su melancolía fue tan tangible que le dejó el corazón en un puño.

—Fuiste un esposo y un padre excelente el tiempo que estuviste con nosotras —soltó, sin poderse contener. Él dejó escapar un resoplido de risa amarga e Imelda apretó los dientes—. Lo fuiste. Sabes que si no fuese así, no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo.

Se miraron fijamente, como asomándose al alma del otro. Muy despacio, Imelda cubrió su mejilla con una mano y acarició las marcas de su pómulo con el pulgar.

—¿Por qué si no iba a doler tanto tu ausencia? —añadió quedamente—. Si hubieses sido un mal esposo, habría hecho una fiesta cuando te marchaste.

—Si te hubieses casado con Ernesto…

—¡No lo dudes!

Rieron débilmente, pero la emoción tiñó sus voces y volvieron a mirarse con calidez. Héctor cubrió con su mano la de ella, reteniéndola un poco más, acariciando sus nudillos. Entonces, en un gesto que pareció casi inconsciente, giró un poco el rostro y posó un beso en la cara interior de su muñeca. Imelda se estremeció. El fantasma de una sensación medio olvidada, como de piel que se eriza de placer, le recorrió los huesos. Fue tan inesperado que se quedó con la mente en blanco por un segundo; y quizá se le reflejó en la cara, porque Héctor se removió tímidamente y apartó con delicadeza la mano de su esposa de su rostro, llevándosela al pecho.

Imelda tragó. Sus dedos se crisparon, aferrándose al chaleco.

—Lo siento, Héctor. Debí hacerlo mejor.

—Tú no…

—Debí decirle a Coco que Victoria estaba bien. Debí decirle _a Victoria_ que estaba bien. Yo sabía que era así. Ella se parecía a ti.

—Espera, _¿qué?_

El cambio en su tono hizo que se atragantara, y apretó los labios para reprimirse, buscando sus ojos.

—No en _todo_ , claro está. Pero a veces la escuchaba hablar y… Ella sentía como tú. Veía el mundo como tú. Siempre tuvo claras sus prioridades, igual que tú. Y, como tú, era muy apasionada para algunas cosas, y para otras no tanto.

Su tono debió ser lo bastante elocuente, porque la cara que él puso estuvo a punto de provocarle una sonora carcajada. Tragársela fue hasta doloroso. Héctor trató de replicar, se le trabaron las palabras, balbuceó un par de incoherencias y finalmente plantó un dedo acusador ante su rostro, componiendo su patentada expresión de reproche, que ganaba mucho ahora que ya no podía sonrojarse hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Dejemos clara una cosa —empezó, con una solemnidad tan falsa que Imelda se tuvo que apretar los nudillos contra la boca—. Tú y yo no tuvimos tiempo suficiente para averiguar qué tan apasionado podía llegar a ser.

—Estuvimos casados cuatro años, no cuatro horas —se burló ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tiempo más que suficiente para comprobar que eras mucho más _romántico_ que _apasionado_ , don Dedos Ágiles.

—No estamos teniendo esta conversación.

—Oh, sí que la estamos teniendo.

—Pues entonces te recordaré que nunca parecieron importarte mis… —agitó una mano frenéticamente— _niveles de pasión_ , doña Suspiros y Risitas. ¿O hubieses preferido uno de esos ardientes amantes que salen en las novelas de Vico?

—Dios mío, claro que no, tú eras mucho más divertido. Y besabas maravillosamente.

—Me ofende el uso del pasado en esa frase.

—Ah, ¿ _aún_ besas maravillosamente? Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo el gusto de comprobarlo.

No se dio cuenta de lo provocador que sonó eso hasta que Héctor volvió a quedarse sin habla y la miró con la boca abierta. Imelda inspiró con brusquedad, sintiendo que esta vez era ella la que podría haberse sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo. Ambos se sacudieron y pusieron un poquito de distancia entre ellos, la vista al frente, Imelda intentando recogerse el pelo tras una oreja que ya no existía y Héctor tamborileando con los dedos en su rodilla. Pero enseguida notó que no había tensión real. Solo un recato torpe, como si volvieran a tener catorce años. Esperó, conteniendo el aliento, y la desesperación no hizo acto de presencia. Ni desesperación, ni dolor, ni cautela, ni ninguna de esas emociones que los obligaban a replegarse como mimosas ante un roce. Estaban hablando de un tema tan espinoso como aquel y lo hacían bromeando con sinceridad.

El alivio fue brutal. Se sintió tan ligera, tan liberada, que una amplia sonrisa se abrió camino de nuevo hasta sus labios. La risa comenzó a bullir otra vez en su pecho, y se cubrió la boca con los dedos en un intento de controlarse. Miró de reojo a su marido, tieso a su lado, y él la miró de reojo a ella. Y, de repente, los dos luchaban por reprimir un ataque de risa, temblando violentamente.

—Ay, debí leer con más atención qué se supone que hacen los amantes ardientes en estas situaciones. ¿Quieres que me instruya al respecto?

—No me crees expectativas, músico.

—No puede ser peor que la charlita que me dieron los muchachos antes de la boda.

Imelda se derrumbó contra su costado, acallando la carcajada en su chaleco. Mientras él la envolvía, estrechándola con fuerza, ella le pasó un brazo por los hombros y se refugió en su cuello. Y, cuando las risas se aquietaron, suspiraron a la vez.

—Oh, Héctor… ¿Mal esposo? Tú me hacías tan feliz que el mundo se me hizo insoportable cuando faltaste. —Lo apretó un poco más—. Quizá lo único que le hizo mal a Victoria fue no poder tenerte ahí mientras crecía.

Él deslizó una mano por su espalda.

—¿De veras lo crees?

—Sí. Por esto y por tantas otras cosas. Ella tiene mucho de ti, más de lo que piensas. No todos lo ven, porque no todos conocen esa cara tuya. Pero yo sí.

Oyó la sonrisa de Héctor en su voz.

—Pensé que dijiste que soy solo un payaso.

Y, por primera vez desde el inicio de su reconciliación, sintió verdaderos deseos de besarlo. Cerró los ojos, cediendo a la imagen sin culpabilidad ni temor. Su boca, sus besos, tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo. Con el corazón lleno de amor y la simple felicidad de las ganas.

Tal y como había hecho él antes, giró un poco el rostro y posó un leve beso en su pómulo. Si Héctor hubiese vuelto la cara hacia ella, ni que fuera dos centímetros, Imelda le habría besado en los labios. En aquel momento, se sentía capaz de empezar a besarlo y no parar hasta que saliera el sol. Pero él volvió la cara hacia el lado contrario, hundiéndola en su hombro. Lo notó tensarse entre sus brazos y contener la respiración. Algo en su reacción le recordó la noche de Navidad, y comprendió que, aunque ella no estaba sintiendo desesperación ahora, él sí.

—Héctor…

—No sé cómo empezar siquiera a explicarte lo mucho que te extrañé —le susurró con voz ahogada—. En todos los aspectos. En _todo_. No sé si existen palabras para eso o notas suficientes. No lo sé, Imelda.

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a arrullarlo, tarareando lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Distraída, quizá no le prestó la debida atención a lo que él acababa de decir. Quizá por eso no supo reaccionar a tiempo.

Quizá por eso se llevó una sorpresa cuando, después de semanas de avances y de frenética actividad, lo vio encallar de golpe, como quien se estrella contra un muro.

* * *

Imelda intuía que Victoria, Rosita y Julio estaban preparando un regalo especial para Héctor, pero no supo de qué se trataba hasta que le entregaron el cuaderno de música. Y la emoción casi la derrumbó. Ellos no podían ser del todo conscientes de lo que significaba un detalle así, después de la secreta lucha diaria que Héctor había llevado a cabo durante aquellas semanas para ofrecerles un pedazo de su alma. En cierto modo era como si su familia aprobase su esfuerzo y lo aprobase a él, haciéndole saber que era un miembro válido de aquella casa, un Rivera más de pleno derecho.

Aquella noche, Héctor la atrapó entre las sombras de la cocina a oscuras y la abrazó con intensidad por lo que parecieron horas, medio sollozando, medio riendo.

El cuaderno llegó en el momento justo, igual que lo había hecho la guitarra. E, igual que la guitarra acabó con los disimulados tarareos, el cuaderno acabó con las sesiones de composición a escondidas, porque ya no había nada que ocultar. Fue entonces cuando apareció el último Héctor que Imelda había conocido en vida: el _profesional_. Durante los días posteriores, se instalaba con ellos en un rincón del taller (o se quedaba en la cocina si había demasiado jaleo) para transcribir las canciones, puliendo y afinando detalles, con ese afán perfeccionista que tantas veces había visto ella en el pasado y que tanto había temido no volver a ver. La música seguía siendo su trabajo, además de su vocación; y esa era la vida que podrían haber tenido si Ernesto no les hubiese arrebatado todo.

Pero cuando quedó satisfecho con las versiones finales de las tres nuevas canciones y las dio por concluidas, algo cambió. Se petrificó ante una hoja en blanco con el ceño fruncido, enredado en un rumor tan turbulento que lo empujaba a borrar todo lo que anotaba. Empezó a tornarse distraído y silencioso, la inquietud lo retorcía con un despliegue de tics que Imelda conocía demasiado bien. Algo serio le rondaba la cabeza, algo que no sabía cómo resolver. Si era un simple bloqueo u otra cosa, ella no estaba segura. Pero cuando hasta sus noches se vieron salpicadas por su cambio de humor, Imelda se empezó a preocupar en serio. Siempre que se ofrecía a echarle una mano con la nueva composición, él solo repetía que aún no tenía una idea clara y cambiaba de tema. Siempre que ella se acercaba para reconfortarlo, lo sentía tensarse, por más que él tratara de disimular. De repente, Héctor parecía mucho más accesible durante el día a plena luz que durante la noche, como si la intimidad lo incomodara. E Imelda temió haber cruzado inconscientemente alguna línea invisible para la que aún no estaban preparados, arruinando sus progresos sin querer.

Decidió darle una semana de margen. Al ver que a los diez días seguía igual, soltó:

—¿Me dirás qué se supone que tienes?

Héctor levantó la vista del cuaderno. Estaban en la cocina, él sentado a la mesa mientras ella se disponía a preparar la cena. Era una tarde de domingo, y por la puerta y la ventana abiertas entraban desde el jardín las voces de Victoria y Rosita, que estaban colgando a secar la ropa recién lavada. Un poco más allá, los gemelos barrían y ordenaban el taller. Y desde el salón llegaba el leve rumor de la radio que escuchaba Julio mientras revisaba las listas de pedidos para la semana entrante.

Ninguno estaba con ellos, cada uno ocupado en sus cosas, pero la casa aún estaba despierta y llena de actividad.

—Escucha —suspiró Imelda, poniendo los brazos en jarras—, si te atoraste en la composición, de acuerdo. Pero prometimos hablar claro, así que si el problema es otro…

—No —la interrumpió Héctor con rapidez—. No, esa es la mejor manera de decirlo. Me atoré en la composición.

Ella se tragó un suspiro, intentando relajarse.

—Escribiste tres canciones en apenas unas semanas, después de casi un siglo sin componer. Quizá no debieras presionarte tanto.

—No es cuestión de presionarse o no, esto… —Gruñó y cogió por enésima vez el borrador, torciendo la boca en una mueca—. Esto es distinto. Esto es…

Hizo una serie de aspavientos con las manos, como buscando una palabra que no llegó a encontrar, y al final se rindió con un resoplido. Imelda lo observó con una ceja alzada.

—Veamos, escribiste esas canciones para tu familia —comentó con cautela—. Quizá el punto esté ahí. ¿Sobre qué intentas escribir ahora?

Héctor agachó la cabeza y apretó los labios, barriendo las migas de borrador con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Sí, ahí estaba el punto. Imelda se cruzó de brazos y esperó, taladrándolo con la mirada. Ya se disponía a insistir, cuando él abrió la boca y dijo en voz baja:

—Durante estos meses… pude conocer mejor a mi yerno, a su hermana y a mi nieta. Conocerlos mejor y comprender qué puesto ocupan en el… el retrato familiar. Pero, cuando intento pensar qué puesto ocupo _yo_ , no estoy seguro de cuál es la respuesta.

Imelda parpadeó. Que su preocupación consistiera en eso le pareció tan inconcebible que se quedó desconcertada. ¿En serio no sabía cuál era su lugar? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de cómo todos habían abierto los brazos para acogerlo? Julio lo tenía poco menos que de confidente, Victoria orbitaba a su alrededor como una mariposa hechizada por la luz, Rosita lo adoraba. Incluso ella misma… Ella misma daba gracias a diario por haber recuperado al amor de su vida.

—¿De veras no lo sabes?

Él encogió un hombro con desamparo.

—Mi foto está rota.

 _La foto_. Imelda se clavó los dedos en los brazos. Casi se había olvidado de la existencia de aquel condenado papel, tan hechizada como estaba con la presencia del Héctor real. Qué demonios importaba una foto rota ahora que tenía a su esposo en sus brazos y veía su cara cada día, en vez de tener que buscarla en las profundidades de su memoria. ¿Pero había sufrido él el proceso contrario? Cuanto más aprendía y más se integraba, ¿había empezado a buscarse a sí mismo en el _retrato familiar_ para encontrar simplemente un hueco vacío?

—Héctor —empezó, tomando aire—, esa foto no… Tu lugar en la familia no depende de eso. Deberías saberlo. Significas algo diferente para cada uno de nosotros, pero todos te queremos y este es tu hogar, y… —Él sacudió la cabeza, como si no se estuviera refiriendo a esas cosas, e Imelda frunció el ceño con incomprensión—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es entonces?

—¿Qué… q-qué puesto quieres que ocupe?

—¿Yo? ¿Qué puesto quieres ocupar _tú_?

Héctor buscó sus ojos en el acto y su expresión fue tan directa que no necesitó decir nada.

 _Contigo_.

Imelda no supo qué cara puso, pero él se envaró y apartó la vista, estallando en un arrebato de nervios.

—N-no me corresponde… Q-quiero decir, estoy bien, todo está bien, las cosas van bien, mejor de lo que soñé jamás, y es abrumador a veces, porque eso da miedo, ¡pero también me hace feliz!, y no debería… Y-yo no… ¿Q-qué tono debería usar?, porque tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y no sé si sea apropiado que… n-no sé qué enfoque puede… qué te parecería si… o si prefieres que…

En medio de la tormenta de tartamudeos y exagerados gestos, Héctor se llevó la mano a la sien e hizo amago de colocarse el lápiz en la oreja. Cuando estaban vivos, ese ademán había sido casi tan célebre como su manía de aferrarse el brazo derecho. Solo que ya no había oreja tras la que colocar el lápiz. Y este se fue directo al suelo con un repiqueteo.

La escena se paralizó. Héctor calló, giró el rostro y se quedó mirando el lápiz en el piso, como si no entendiera qué rayos acababa de ocurrir. Y ella lo intentó. Lo intentó de verdad, porque la conversación era seria y lo último que quería era perder el hilo ahora. Pero no fue capaz de tragarse la carcajada que le estalló en el pecho y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba doblada sobre sí misma, con las manos contra la boca para acallar el ataque de risa que la sacudía de arriba abajo.

—¡Imelda! —protestó Héctor con fingida indignación, levantándose para recoger el lápiz—. ¡De veras!

Ella agitó una mano, pero no pudo parar. No podía. Era la calidez que la colmó ante la actitud de Héctor, idéntica a la torpeza que se gastaron ambos a los quince años, cuando no tenían la menor idea de cómo declararse. Era la ternura de verlo repetir un gesto que él solo había podido hacer en vida, a pesar de llevar muerto un siglo y estar mucho más acostumbrado a desarmarse a sí mismo que a los latidos de su propio corazón. Era la luz de la tarde, y la naturalidad del momento, y el alivio, y la felicidad.

Sintió un leve codazo en las costillas y alzó la vista para encarar a su esposo, que se había plantado a su lado con los brazos cruzados y un exagerado mohín de enfurruñamiento. Sin embargo, los ojos lo delataban. La sombra de la incertidumbre se había suavizado con una chispa de sincera alegría al verla reír.

—Ay, Héctor —suspiró con cariño—, ¡tus orejas! Qué gran pérdida. ¿Dónde dejarás el lápiz ahora mientras trabajas, eh?

Alzó las manos y le apartó el pelo de la cara con ademán de recogérselo tras las orejas, en una pantomima de la vieja carantoña que solían compartir. Cuando estaban recién casados, además, siempre aprovechaba ese gesto para sujetarlo con suavidad por las orejas y atraerlo a un beso. Su mirada se encontró con la de Héctor y supo que él estaba recordando justo lo mismo. Pero esta vez no retrocedió ni retiró las manos. Le enmarcó el rostro, instándolo a inclinarse hasta unir sus frentes, y por un segundo tuvo la impresión de que él se iba a derretir. La tensión de las últimas noches fue sustituida por un estremecimiento y un trémulo suspiro cargado de anhelo, como si le estuviese costando un esfuerzo inmenso no cerrar la distancia y fundirse contra ella. Su reacción la hizo sonreír otra vez.

—¿Quieres que te cosa un cordón en el chaleco? —bromeó, acariciándole las mejillas—. Para el lápiz.

Héctor se rio en un jadeo.

—No me subestimes, soy un hombre de recursos —replicó. E, incorporándose, se clavó el lápiz entre el pelo, a modo de peineta—. ¡Tadaa! ¡Siempre a mano!

Dio una palmada y abrió los brazos, e Imelda volvió a reír.

—Me traes loca, ¿lo sabías?

Quizá él no se lo esperara. Al fin y al cabo, no era el tipo de cosa que ella diría tan abiertamente, y mucho menos ahí y ahora, donde cualquiera podía verlos u oírlos. Pero quizá también por eso su sonrisa se llenó de esperanza y la miró con un amor tan manifiesto que la sobrecogió. ¿Era así como la miraba normalmente? ¿Con esa cara de enamorado crónico, como si ella fuese una estrella bajada del cielo para posarse en sus manos?

En la penumbra, algunas cosas eran más fáciles; pero también se perdían muchos matices.

—Pensé que tal vez —musitó Héctor—, después de tanto tiempo… el cielo ya se habría vuelto azul.

Ella sintió que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—No. Aún es rojo.

La sonrisa de Héctor también se amplió, ganando seguridad.

—Aún ves todo al revés…

—Y tú aún piensas con los pies.

Él se atragantó de nuevo con una breve risa, acercándose. Le temblaron los labios y tuvo que tragar un par de veces, pero por fin, por primera vez, entonó en voz baja:

— _Tu mente que despega_ …

— _Tú siempre con ideas_ … —cantó en respuesta Imelda, sin vacilar.

— _Con mi cabeza juegas_ …

El último verso lo cantaron juntos, y al ver el brillo de emoción en sus ojos, Imelda comprendió cuál era el problema de verdad.

Ya estaban en abril; hacía casi medio año de lo ocurrido en el Día de Muertos. En ese tiempo habían recuperado cosas que ella creía perdidas para siempre: su amistad, su confianza, su vínculo, su camaradería. Pero lo más íntimo permanecía relegado a las noches. Durante el día, eran más bien dos viejos amigos que resultaban haberse casado cien años atrás. Se habían acomodado en el rol de _Papá Héctor_ y _Mamá Imelda_ , mientras que en el jardín jugaban a ser enamorados. Y esa dicotomía comenzaba a pesar demasiado, porque ya no eran niños que necesitaran esconderse para robarse unas caricias.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes, porque ya habían pasado por algo así. En la confusa transición de la infancia a la juventud, cuando Imelda aprovechaba sus citas secretas para abrazarlo de una forma que le habría provocado un infarto a su madre y Héctor empezó a preguntarse si lo que ocurría a escondidas ocurría de verdad o era solo un espejismo. La oscuridad hacía las cosas más fáciles, pero también mucho más frágiles. Ahora les había pasado exactamente lo mismo: se habían aislado, porque al principio necesitaban mucho espacio y les había parecido lo mejor. Cinco meses después, con la mayoría de heridas cerradas, ya no tenía ningún sentido. No podían estancarse ahí. Eso era lo que lo ponía nervioso y disparaba sus dudas.

Aunque también era algo que tenía fácil arreglo.

Héctor se había quedado contemplándola, embelesado. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo deslizaba la mano por la encimera hacia ella, como tanteado los límites o pidiendo permiso para acercarse más. Tan cauteloso. Él, que siempre había sido pronto al contacto físico y había necesitado las muestras de afecto tanto como el respirar. Y, con un resoplido jocoso y una mirada indulgente, Imelda lo sujetó por los tirantes y tiró de él sin más contemplaciones para envolverlo en sus brazos.

Casi le sorprendió lo sencillo que resultó. Héctor inspiró con brusquedad, pero enseguida se relajó con un hondo suspiro y la rodeó por los hombros. En el silencio que invadió la cocina, Imelda oyó con más claridad la radio encendida en el salón y las voces de sus hermanos en el taller, mezclándose con la respiración de Héctor junto a su oído. Y le gustó. Era como dar el último toque a un zapato, cerrar el último pentagrama de una composición. Como llegar definitivamente a casa de una bendita vez.

Al captar un rumor en la ventana, abrió los ojos casi con pereza y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Héctor, encontrándose a Victoria y Rosita mirándolos sin ningún pudor desde el jardín. La primera lucía una satisfacción muy descarada y la segunda parecía estar aguantándose un chillido de emoción. Imelda tuvo que fruncir los labios para no reírse y las ahuyentó con un imperioso ademán.

—Nos están viendo por la ventana, ¿verdad? —murmuró Héctor contra su sien.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Él rompió a reír e hizo amago de apartarse. Pero Imelda apretó el abrazo, reteniéndolo, y se acurrucó una vez más en la curva de su cuello.

—Quieto ahí, músico. ¿Tienes claro ya cuál es tu lugar?

—Este me gusta bastante.

—Bien. ¿Dejarás de agobiarte de una buena vez?

—Lo puedo intentar.

—Podrías intentar invertir tus energías en cosas mejores. Como darle un beso a tu mujer, por ejemplo.

Héctor apenas logró ahogar la carcajada.

—¿Solo uno?

—Estoy abierta a negociar.

Estrechándola con fuerza, él la besó en el hombro. Se enderezó para posar otro beso aún más ligero en las marcas doradas que adornaban su mejilla. Rozó con los labios las espirales enredadas justo bajo la línea de su pelo. Y finalmente apoyó de nuevo su frente en la de ella, suspirando. Eso fue todo, pero era más que suficiente de momento, e Imelda sonrió otra vez, acariciándole la espalda.

—No es necesario que escribas nada para nosotros dos, Héctor. Aún no, si no sabes cómo. No hay prisa. Tenemos un buen repertorio de clásicos, tú y yo. Ya habrá tiempo para canciones nuevas.

—Se me están ocurriendo veinte canciones nuevas ahora mismo —bromeó él, meciéndola ligeramente, y ella también rio.

—Hablador. Prepara un popurrí pues, si ese es el caso.

Héctor se quedó estático.

—Qué gran idea.

—Pretendía ser un chiste…

—¡No, no, es perfecto! —Se apartó de golpe, sujetándola por los hombros, y la miró con una sonrisa que le ocupaba el rostro entero—. ¡Es perfecto, Imelda! No es solo un tono, son muchos tonos, es la mezcla, es la… la forma ideal de darle sentido a este… e-este lío que somos tú y yo, y los sentimientos enredados, y las emociones, y…

—No sé si debería ofenderme —gruñó ella, cruzándose de brazos, aunque la sonrisa aún tiraba de las comisuras de su boca.

Héctor ya retrocedía de vuelta a la mesa, sin parar de hablar, dando vueltas como si intentase esquivar cosas invisibles y tropezándose a cambio con las sillas de verdad.

—Es un popurrí, sí, tú y yo somos un popurrí, eso es, con giros y cambios y quiebros, muchas cosas distintas que no se funden del todo, pero que suenan bien y mantienen la armonía, y… y…

Se estaba llevando de nuevo la mano a la sien en busca del lápiz. Imelda se cubrió la boca para acallar la risa, señalándose a sí misma la cabeza para recordarle dónde lo había puesto en realidad.

Aquello bastó para salvar un nuevo bache y avanzar un pasito más. Pero lo ocurrido le dio una idea.

—Muchachos —le dijo al día siguiente a los gemelos—, ¿qué fue de la cámara que Victoria les dejó aquel año en la ofrenda?

—¿La Polaroid? —Óscar alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Aún la tenemos.

—Sí, claro. Y aún la usamos.

—Está como nueva.

—Es como la comida, que nunca se pasa.

—Papel infinito.

—Nos es muy útil en nuestras excursiones.

Imelda alzó una mano para frenarlos, antes de que se explayaran en un listado de las cosas extrañas que se dedicaban a fotografiar cuando salían por ahí.

—¿Pueden prepararla para después?

Ellos se miraron con curiosidad, pero asintieron. Y esa misma tarde, antes de la cena, Imelda reunió a toda la familia en el salón y los instó a colocarse ante la vieja cámara que los gemelos habían instalado en un trípode.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? —dejó escapar Héctor, desconcertado, mientras su esposa lo sujetaba del brazo y lo guiaba hasta una silla.

—Tú siéntate ahí y sonríe.

Ella tomó asiento a su lado, en otra silla, y el resto se congregó su alrededor. Héctor se había quedado muy tieso, con la espalda recta y pose tensa, mirando el aparato con la misma cara con la que había mirado a Pepita tiempo atrás. Las manos le temblaban en el regazo, e Imelda alargó con aire casual la suya para agarrar una de ellas. Él le devolvió el apretón, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Y así seguían cuando Felipe terminó de programar el temporizador, corrió a reunirse con los demás y el flash los cegó a todos por un momento.

El posado se disolvió enseguida. Rosita rio, comentando que hacía mucho tiempo que no se fotografiaban todos juntos. Julio dijo que deberían hacerlo con más frecuencia. Victoria dijo que deberían salir en familia algún día y hacer fotos por ahí. Óscar y Felipe comenzaron a parlotear sobre los sitios interesantes a los que iban ellos en los días libres. Pero Imelda se limitó a levantarse, recoger la foto instantánea y agitarla levemente hasta que la imagen quedó nítida.

Antes de poder girarse siquiera, notó a Héctor pegado a su espalda, mirando por encima de su hombro con avidez.

—Ahí tienes —le sonrió, entregándosela, y él la aceptó con dedos vacilantes.

No se parecía a su vieja foto familiar. Esta era en color, no en sepia, y no retrataba a tres personas, sino a siete. Pero los dos estaban sentados en el centro, con las manos entrelazadas, ella sonriendo con seguridad y él con incredulidad. Victoria estaba de pie tras ellos, con cada mano en un hombro de sus abuelos, flanqueada por Óscar y Felipe. Julio sonreía junto a Imelda y Rosita sonreía junto a Héctor. Y todos formaban una piña en la que nada sobraba, nada desentonaba.

Una foto nueva, sin huecos ni cicatrices. Como símbolo de su nueva oportunidad.

—Puede que tú y yo seamos como un popurrí —susurró Imelda, colando una mano en su chaleco—. A veces sonando así, a veces sonando asá. Un lío sin melodía clara. —Sacó el cuaderno de su bolsillo interior, donde siempre lo llevaba—. Pero, sea como sea, la música la hacemos juntos. Quiero que mires esto cada vez que lo dudes. Tu sitio —señaló a su esposo en la imagen— es _este_. Y ese seguirá siendo. —Le quitó la foto con suavidad, la guardó dentro del cuaderno y apretó este contra el lado izquierdo de su pecho, donde en vida había latido su corazón—. No lo vayas a olvidar.

Héctor la miró a los ojos, mudo. Fue solo un momento, antes de que la emoción lo dominara. Esta vez sí, la envolvió de improviso en un abrazo tan apretado que la levantó un palmo del suelo y la hizo crujir, provocando las risas y vítores de la familia entera.

Pero ese momento bastó para confirmarle que, por un segundo, él también había ardido en deseos de besarla.

 _ **-Fin-**_

* * *

¡Respuestas rápidas a los reviews no registrados!

 **Nakuru** : Mil gracias otra vez por tus reviews y por el apoyo :D Si te gustan Héctor e Imelda lanzándose pullas, espero que hayas disfrutado de este relato, jaja. Sobre el par de cosillas que me preguntas: no, en realidad el camisón era de mujer simplemente porque fue lo primero que encontró a mano, sin más; y sí, habrá más flashbacks de Héctor e Imelda de pequeños/jóvenes, que me lo paso muy bien escribiendo sobre ellos en esa época. No te preocupes, que aún me queda para terminar la tabla. Técnicamente, este prompt ( _Family portrait_ ) es el noveno, así que hay seis más por delante ;)

 **Anna** : ¡Gracias por el review, llegó justo a tiempo para poderte contestar aquí! XD Me alegra mucho que te gustara la vuelta de tuerca que le di a _La Bikina_ , pero me alegra aún más lo que comentas sobre mantenerme fiel a la personalidad de los personajes. Es el mayor cumplido que me podrías hacer, porque es en lo que pongo mayor esfuerzo, y me hace muy feliz que consideréis que lo consigo. Te entiendo perfectamente con lo de que a veces es fácil que patinemos al caracterizar a personajes de los que sabemos muy poco en el canon; reconozco que a mí esas cosas pueden llegar a sacarme mucho de la historia, y por eso procuro darle especial atención a ese punto concreto cuando me toca escribir. Si consigo que disfrutéis de los textos a tope, ¡misión cumplida! :D Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este relato, ¡espero que haya cumplido tus espectativas!

* * *

 **N/A** : Hoy empezamos con la música: ya sabéis que esta parte del prompt estaba inspirada en _Bésame mucho_ , pero no puedo recomendar una versión concreta porque existen veinte millones. La que hizo Jorge Blanco para la película no me gusta demasiado, eso sí; prefiero tonos más suaves. De todas formas, encontré un par de vídeos en YouTube de la propia Consuelo Velázquez tocándola a piano y merecen mucho la pena. María Grever es la compositora que me está acompañando a lo largo de esta tabla, pero me hizo mucha ilusión también descubrir la existencia de Consuelo Velázquez y saber que esta canción tan mundialmente conocida la escribió ella.

Al final ha habido un total de cinco unidades de beso en la parte ambientada en el presente, lo que es bastante más de lo que tenía previsto (que era cero patatero, jaja). Sé que probablemente no es lo que esperabais, pero algo es algo. Por supuesto, el trozo que bebe de la canción con más claridad es el flashback; el punto del trozo posterior es superar el miedo a la pérdida, y hasta que ese miedo no se calma, no se empiezan a plantear un contacto más íntimo.

Desde que escribí el relato de _Recuérdame_ , donde Imelda menciona de dónde salió la foto familiar, vengo arrastrando la idea para este flashback. Me gustaba muchísimo, pero no sabía dónde meterlo y al final incluso estuve pensando en publicarlo aparte como un relato independiente. Pero me alegro de haberlo podido incluir aquí, porque me ayudó a dejar este prompt más redondo de lo que había planeado. El relato ha quedado kilométrico en parte por culpa de ese flashback, que me salió más largo de lo que esperaba. Pero me sigue encantando. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre esta fase de Imelda y Héctor, como padres primerizos que aún están intentando acostumbrarse a las exigencias de la vida adulta y no tienen muy claro cómo salir adelante. En el fondo, solo eran unos críos asustados. Y bueno, también fue un gusto poder escribir un poco de Coco bebé y, sorprendentemente, de Ernesto. No veréis mucho de Ernesto en esta tabla (creo que es obvia la forma en que lo he ido evadiendo siempre) porque es un personaje muy triggering para mí, a nivel personal, y detesto muy fuerte meterme en su cabeza. Pero volverá a asomar la nariz en algún que otro prompt.

En cualquier caso, disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo y espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo.

(Por cierto, una duda por curiosidad: no sé si en México hay costumbre de llamar coloquialmente "charro" a secas al traje de charro. Lo dejé así porque se me hacía forzado decir siempre "traje de charro", pero avisadme si es incorrecto para corregirlo, por favor).

La parte ambientada en el presente en principio iba a ser solo como la contrapartida de las escenas del relato anterior, igual que si se echara un vistazo entre bambalinas a lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de la vista del resto de la familia. Pero al separarla y darle más espacio en un relato específico, se me ha ido un poco de las manos y ha terminado convirtiéndose en algo más grande. No estoy segura de que me haya salido bien del todo, pero pretendía hacer un paralelismo entre el proceso de reconciliación que están viviendo ahora y la historia original que vivieron en la Tierra de los Vivos, desde que se conocieron hasta que se separaron, como si estuvieran repitiendo todo paso a paso otra vez (con la idea de, ahora sí, hacer las cosas bien).

Una cosa que no me gusta del angst y de los slow burn es que hacen pasar a los personajes por problemas a veces exagerados para estirar las cosas hasta el infinito y obligarlos a avanzar a golpes. Desde el principio quise dejar claro que aquí Héctor e Imelda van despacio simplemente porque se toman la reconciliación con responsabilidad. Los dos están hechos una mierda y lo saben, y todo lo que avanzan es a base de apoyarse y reaprender a funcionar juntos, no a base de malentendidos y choques (que siempre me ha parecido un cliché bastante tóxico, para ser sincera). Además, han pasado por mucho y vivido mucho como para endosarles actitudes más propias de la inexperiencia de la juventud. Mismo mientras corregía el relato, cuando leí juntos el flashback y la parte del presente, me sorprendí yo misma de lo distintos que me habían salido de jóvenes y de muertos. No lo hice a propósito, pero me gusta mucho el contraste, porque me parece lógico y natural. Sus circunstancias a los veinte años no tienen nada que ver con las de ahora, un siglo después y estando remuertos.

Espero que os haya gustado el enfoque que le di al asunto. Todavía les queda un paso importante que dar, pero van a tener que hacer un paréntesis para ocuparse de cosas más urgentes… como ir a recibir a su bebé 8D El próximo prompt estará dedicado a las Cocos y sus respectivas llegadas a cada lado del puente.

Muchísimas gracias una vez más a toda la gente que me lee. Os deseo una feliz salida y entrada de año, y espero volver a actualizar pronto en cuanto pasen las vacaciones. Mientras tanto, ¡un abrazo enorme y que paséis buenas fiestas!


End file.
